la historia de sakura ccs un nuevo inicio
by angel-yanu
Summary: Luego de 9 años, sakura es lider de el concilio sola y muydeprimida, esta siendo manipulada envarcando el camino de la profecia de su fin, en eso una carta la reencuentra con shaoran,ella se enfrentará con Mijuki una amenza mortal,¿que pasará?dejen ma
1. intruducción

Prologo: Sakura y su nueva vida  
  
Han pasado nueve años desde que Sakura peleo con Eriol en la última batalla, para la maestra de las cards su vida ha cambiado mucho, luego de la pelea con la card "vació", la joven se hizo muy popular en los dominios del concilio de magia japonés.  
A los doce años había ingresado como estudiante en la organización, pero al poco tiempo, más exactamente después de dos años, había ascendido a cabeza del concilio de hechiceros, y debido a ello su poderes habían incrementado asombrosamente , había superado a cada hechicero con el que había que tenido que enfrentarse, ya controlaba todas su cartas a la perfección es más había creado nuevas.  
Pero nuestra dulce card captor no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo una persona muy alegre, y que irradiaba un gran cariño a pesar de la soledad y odio que había a su alrededor.  
En este momento vivía en una casa muy grande el la cuidad de Tomoeda, donde con anterioridad había vivido Eriol y el mago Clow, esta situación había llegado luego de varios acontecimientos, Primero su padre había muerto por una padecimiento ignorada , a raíz de esto con tan solo 13 años había quedado bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor Touya, pero esto no había durado demasiado ya que al poco tiempo su hermano se había casado, y había decidido llevársela con él a Canadá, pero ella se había negado, por la responsabilidad que demandaba el puesto que tenía en el concilio. Luego de esta decisión Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo la había adoptado como una más de su hijas, a los 16 años el concilio demando que viviera sola, por tal motivo se le entrego una casa, y fue emancipada pera que pudiera vivir sola, y responder por ella misma, sus estudios en la secundaria y en la universidad fueron dictados por maestros que se encontraban dentro del concilio, de tal manera que con 18 años había terminado la universidad aprobando todas las materias. Pero cuando Kajo Misuki ingreso al circulo del la elite del concilio se percato de que Sakura no se encontraba muy feliz respecto a las decisiones que los hechiceros tomaban sobre ella, Kajo la alentó para que decidiera por ella misma su futuro, al poco tiempo de sucedido esto, Sakura empezó a demostrar más el poder que ella tenía. La primera decisión que tomo fue regresar a la universidad privada con la excusa de que necesitaba cursar algunos cursos extras.  
El tiempo paso, al año entrante Sakura había logrado un gran respeto hacía su persona por parte de cada uno que conformaba el concilio, el poder que ejercía desde su puesto era mucho mayor, las personas que antes la manejaban tuvieron que resignarse a obedecer sus dictamines, su carácter en ese período de tiempo había cambiado un poco en lo que se refería al concilio, era una joven muy hermosa y con gran porte, que enjuiciaba un gran respeto.  
Fuera de su vida en el concilio ella no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo muy alegre pero tal vez un poco más seria que antes.  
Lo más extraño que sucedió en este tiempo fue que, Yue había sido separado de su identidad falsa, al poco tiempo de que su padre y su hermano se marcharan, Yuquito consiguió un trabajo en el extranjero, Yue no quería dejar a su dueña sin su protección, al mismo tiempo tampoco quería sacarle la oportunidad que Yuquito tenia, Yue pidió a Sakura que lo separara de su identidad falsa, luego de mucho esfuerzo y mucho estudio Sakura lo había logrado, lo que vino después fue una gran despedida Yuquito partió así Alemania por su trabajo Sakura nunca volvió a saber de él, esto sucedió cuando Sakura tenía 14 años.  
A pesar de las diferencias que existían entre Yue y Sakura, pronto se llevaron bien, Yue y Kero se convirtieron en la única compañía de Sakura.  
Tomoyo tan solo había vivido en Tomoeda hasta los 16, hasta que se marcho con su madre a Paris, donde emprendió un vertiginoso ascenso a la fama como cantante, De Rika no se sabía nada, Chiharu y Naoko, tampoco eran la excepción, había perdido todo contacto desde que el concilio había decidido que estudiara allí dentro, había dejado de hablar con todo el mundo incluso la misma Tomoyo, casi no tenía tiempo para juntarse o habla con alguien diferente a su entorno, esto había creado un alejamiento de ella con los demás, perdió comunicación con todos, y poco a poco también con su hermano el tiempo la había separado de lo que más quería, pero no había tiempo para deprimirse su obligación le exigía estar en excelentes condiciones ; pero no siempre había sido fácil, en especial aquella vez que había tenido que despedirse de su mejor amiga, Todavía recordaba eso tiempo bellos en los cuales todo vivían juntos, en especial le gustaba retornar al pasado para ver esa hermosa época, Shaoran al poco tiempo de la pelea había tenido que marcharse, las cartas y los llamados telefónicos no acortaron las distancias, y como una flor que se marchita en el otoño su cariño también, nunca había podido llegar a ser más que amigos, y divido a su alejamiento tampoco sabía lo que había pasado con él en todos estos años. 


	2. sakura la verdad de su corazón

Capitulo N° 2: Sakura la verdad de su corazón  
Autora:  
Cuando dejamos nuestros personajes en el último capitulo, Sakura se dirigía al concilio bastante preocupada por la notificación que Alice, la magia efectivamente se había salido de control, Este capitulo comienza cuando vemos a Sakura llegar a la sala de reuniones de concilio; muchos se agolpan en la puerta para cuestionarle ¿qué, que harían?, Kero y Yue la ayudan a organizar los hechiceros, para luego tomar su lugar en la cabeza del concilio. Ya sentada y preparada para hablar Sakura pide silencio y comienza...  
_Bien por lo que me han dejado en estos papeles, los sellos se han debilitado, abruptamente significando que la profecía a la cual tanto le temíamos ha empezado.  
_ Pero ¿Señorita, como es posible la profecía dice que se necesita de un hechicero del círculo mágico?  
_ Ósea al concilio.  
_si es correcto Cao Guojiu, es necesario de la presencia de un hechicero del concilio para tener acceso al conjuro es más no podría ser un estudiante ya que tendría que tener la fuerza suficiente de resistir la descarga mágica que esto requiere.  
_pero señorita, usted de pequeña lo hubiera logrado.  
_si pero no si las cards, eso era mi poder. Y en este momento, no hay ningún estudiante que tenga cards, similares a las mía.  
_pero señorita usted sabe que alguien más podría tener las demás cards existentes.  
_disculpa pero no te comprendo.  
_a lo que me refiero es que existen cuatro juegos de cards, el primero Las Clow cards ahora Sakura cards, las Life cards, las Power cards, y por ultimo las Black Cards. Las Sakura Cards están en su pertenencia, las Power cards, tiene el concilio de Europa, , las Life cards, las tiene el concilio de China, pero sin dueño, además nadie sabe quien tiene las Black cards.  
_es verdad, entonces lo que tu quieres decir es que, ¿alguien puede haber usado las Black cards?  
_si.  
_pero las Black cards no son cartas de magia oscura, no servirían para un propósito así, lo que necesitas para incrementar la energía son card de magia roja o blanca, o como en el caso de las cards Power, Life y Sakura, que son cards de magia mística.  
_si tiene razón, eso es verdad  
_yo sigo pensando que alguien del concilio Oriental tiene que ver con esto.  
_¿ por que lo dice señorita?  
_puedo sentir una presencia muy poderosa pero me es familiar, no puedo saber quien es en realidad.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no es momento de que no pongamos a definir quien es, debemos actuar ya o no podremos controlar la magia ni siquiera la nuestra!!!!!!!!!  
_calma Zhangguo Lao, si te descontrolas será peor debemos mantener la calma, o tu magia saldrá de control.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡cállate chiquilla tu no sabes nada, te crees mucho por poseer las Sakura cards!!!!!!!!  
_¡¡¡¡silencio no permitiré este descontrol!!!!  
Zhangguo Lao lanza un rayo controlado por una amuleto. Cuando el amuleto estaba apunto de tocarla, Sakura cerro sus ojos y con suma tranquilidad levanto la mano, el amuleto se detuvo, y se vio como el aura de ella se empezaba a notar, mientras todos la miraban atónitos por lo sucedido, incluyendo Yue y Kero, Sakura hablaba con el amuleto.   
_¿por qué actúas así?  
_¿quién eres?  
_no quiero hacerte ningún daño, pero tu no me ataques.  
_pero mi amo de destruirá sino te lastimo.  
_tranquilo, deja que yo me encargue, ¿estas asustado verdad?  
_sí, me destruirán.  
_no yo no lo permitiré, calma no te pasar nada  
_me lo prometes  
_si  
_claro que te lo prometo  
El amuleto descendió tranquilo a la mano de Sakura, ella abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente y miro con furia a Zhangguo Lao.  
_como te atreves a espantar a un ser mágico de esa manera.  
_ellos son solo objetos mágicos además que tengo que darle explicaciones a una niña.  
_ silencio Zhangguo Lao, no le faltes el respeto a La señorita.  
_cállate Cao.  
_no lo haré  
Zhangguo Lao se desespero, su magia salió totalmente de control, Sakura empezó a sentir una presencia muy poderosa, que la ponía intranquila. El poder de él se esparció por toda la habitación chocando contra el techo y dirigiéndose como una flecha a Sakura. El libro de las cards, empezó a brillar se abrió y todas las card salieron y formaron un circulo alrededor de ella en forma de protección, "shield" las encabezaba, pronto la llave de Sakura cambio de forma a el báculo he invoco a las cards que necesitaba.  
_Fire, watery, wind, wood, conviértanse en cadenas de justicia.  
Las cards salieron por los aires y frenaron entre todas el poder de la magia, pero necesitaban lago más fuerte para detenerla.  
_Ilusión, transfórmate en la copia de las Cards, Libra combínate con Light y dark y equilibren la oscuridad y las luz, ya  
Las card se multiplicaron gracias a ilusión, y libra y las otras dos card controlaron el poder, Ahora era el turno de Sakura.  
_contrólala, Shield ¡¡¡¡ve!!!!  
Sakura cerro sus ojos,_ ahora te necesito más que nunca, por favor desaparece el poder que nos intenta destruir destruye.  
_Cards apártense, shield estate lista a salir a mi orden  
_por favor ayúdame ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VACÍO!!!!  
Una esfera negra recubre a shield , cuando esta escapa le poder es capturado y desintegrado, Las cards toman su forma original, vacío también, Sakura las tomo todas en su manos. Ella les agradeció  
_ una vez más gracias.  
El concilio completo se revoluciono luego de tal despliegue de poder, Zhangguo Lao sin poderes se desvaneció junto con su magia.  
Sakura estaba pálida, callo sentada en su sillón, Yue y Kerberos la rodearon.  
_Sakura te encuentras bien.  
_Sakurita.... ¡¡¡¡Sakurita!!!!!  
_Kero tranquilo no grites estoy bien solo un poco mareada.  
_Segura  
_si Yue segura.  
Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien preguntaron el resto de los hechiceros.  
_si estoy bien.  
_ Señorita que haremos con los sellos?  
_la solución pronto se presentar por lo pronto traten de no utilizar su poderes, y lo sellos déjemelos a mi.  
_bien  
_además ustedes traten de que lo estudiantes no ingresen al salón principal de meditación.  
_¿por qué señorita?  
_presiento que pronto algo malo sucederá y lo más probable, que por al cantidad de sellos que la habitación tiene se reunirá ahí. Y no quiero que ninguno de lo estudiante salga Herido por algo que no sabemos que es.  
_bien así se hará.  
Todos los del concilio se retiraron. Sakura suspiro fuerte.  
_no pensé que resultara  
_¿qué resultara qué Sakurita?  
_que vacío me obedecería en estas condiciones  
_¿condiciones?  
_cuando toda la magia esta fuera de control.  
_¿por qué lo dices? Crees que vació se saldría de control.  
_supongo que si, hay veces que noto que esta muy distante, es más casi podría decir que tiene miedo desde que la separe de Love. Además pienso que es muy rebelde en comparación con las otras cards.  
_si ¿verdad?  
_si.  
_pero Sakurita hay algo más que te preocupa.  
_si es verdad el hecho de que las Black cards estén perdidas me preocupa, sobretodo porque he tenido algunos sueños no muy buenos.  
_¿y le pediste interpretación a "dream"?  
_si  
_¿y que dijo?  
_dijo que era que un poder muy grande se estaba tratando de comunicar con migo.  
_ ¿un poder muy grande?  
_si Kero precisamente dijo eso dijo que era un poder muy grande que me llamaba, pero lo que no entendía era el porque de que me necesitara un poder tan extraordinario, se supone que se mantienen por si solos.  
_si eso es verdad las únicas cosas mágicas con mucho poder pero que no se mantienen solas son las.....  
_ ¿las cards?  
_si, pero todas están con dueño o por lo menos con alguna protección mágica.   
* si eso es verdad, a menos que sea....  
_¿qué sea que Sakura?  
_que sea las cards de las que hablamos hace unos minutos.  
_lo dudo Sakura las cards de ese tipo no necesitan un dueño o algo similar es más suelen ser muy autoritarias y complicadas de manejar.  
_si eso lo se Kero pero si no estoy equivocada dentro del mismo mazo existen tres juegos de cards, defensa que son las white cards, ataque las red cards y por ultimo las más peligrosas las dark o Black cards, todas ellas tiene un poder muy personal y que dependen meramente de quien las use.  
_si pero Sakura te en consideración lo siguiente; tu bien sabes que luego de que las cards quedan si dueño por mucho tiempo y no son selladas se convierten en cards normales.  
_si pero Kero que tal si quedaron selladas.  
_es casi imposible lo sello mágicos de las cards buscan un dueño pero si no lo encuentran en un determinado tiempo, este desaparece y sucede lo que te dije antes, es más el tiempo que tienen es de 100 años para encontrarlo, y esas cards....  
_según la información del concilio ningún hechicero en 6 siglo a podido controlar su poder, pero Kero hay lago que me preocupa a pesar de estar a la cabeza del concilio tengo restringida la entrada a la sección de los textos proféticos de antes de eso 6 siglos o después.  
_pero Sakura aún si pudieras entrar no te servir de mucho ya que los textos fueron remplazados por nuevos luego del cuarto siglo y la información se fue con ellos, además de que te serviría entrar ahí.  
_Kero si no mal recuerdo cuando todavía estaba en la academia poco antes que muriera mi padre, escuche algo que me llamo un poco la atención entre mis maestros se corría el rumor de que las Black cards tenían un nuevo dueño, yo era bastante ingenua y no entendía mucho aún así que no pregunte nada la respecto ni se lo comente a nadie, además el rumor nunca salió de mis maestros pero si eso era verdad la situación cabía ¿me comprendes por qué Kero?  
_sí, si las cards fueron usadas antes quiere decir que el sello es fresco y busca a una nueva o nuevo dueño.  
_¿ahora comprendes cual e mi preocupación?  
_no del todo se que te preocupa que las cards te estén llamando, pero no se cual es tu preocupación en si, porque si las cards te están llamando quiere decir que quieren obedecerte. Y creo que eso es bueno o ¿no Sakurita?  
_..........  
_Sakurita ¿qué te sucede?  
_Kero no......no sientes esta presencia  
_no ¿cuál?  
_es muy poderosa, debemos irnos ya.  
_¿a dónde?  
_solo sígueme.  
_sí.   
_ "llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella y mi oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueña Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo, ¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!!! el báculo se libero mostrando su nueva forma, el báculo era parecido al del final de la serie pero era de color dorado más, el círculo que antes recubría la estrella se había abierto formaba luna, la parte donde se encontraba la piedra esta había cambiado a rosa y con el sol en el centro las alas que se encontraban sobre el mismo había cambiado hasta convertirse en alas transparentes y bastante grande el báculo también había substituido su tamaño hasta ser de la altura de su dueña, la culminación inferior del mismo tenía dos alas y una estrella. Reflejaba el gran poderío y elegancia de su dueña. Card que obedeces mis poderes y me brindas tu ayuda, te necesito ahora, ¡¡¡¡"Fly"!!!! _de las espalda de su dueña salieron dos grandes alas transparentes como las de un hada.  
Que las elevaron por los cielos con una delicadeza única.  
En otro lugar de planeta:  
_Veo que eres la única que puede sentir mi presencia pero eso no te servia de mucho, de las profundidades del recóndito vacío y de la más profunda oscuridad, tusa has venido para obedecerme, debes de destruir a la única capaz de encontrar el poder máximo debes destruirla, la magia de cada tiempo será nuestra ahora y por siempre la magia del ahora se destruirá vengan energía de la oscuridad ayúdenme a este propósito, yo ---------se lo ordeno.  
Volando por la torre de Tokyo bajo la luz de la luna:  
_Kero la presencia se hace más y más poderosa debemos encontrarla o algo grave sucederá con los..... _Sakura no pudo terminar su frase para cundo el sello de la torre de Tokyo se rompió formando un gran remolino de energía negra soltando varios moustros, el primero estaba cubierto en amenazadoras llamas, el segundo parecía estar oculto el la energía cubierto de sombras, el tercero era un combinación del agua y el trueno.  
El primero de lo nombrados taco a Sakura antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, el impacto dio de lleno en el báculo que estaba en sus manos haciéndola volar por lo cielos, cuando estaba a punto de caer Yue la detiene con su acostumbrada delicadeza.  
_ Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?  
_si Yue gracias, creó que lo subestime demasiado, es más fuerte de lo que yo creí. Pero no me ganara, no esta vez. ¡¡¡¡¡jump!!!!!  
Sakura toco el suelo y salió dirigida hacia el lugar donde estaba el moustro, quien la recibió con otro ataque bastante parecido al anterior, pero Sakura detuvo el poder con la card "shield" tomo dos cartas en su poder "watery" y "wave"  
_mis card del elemento agua ayúdenme a controlar el fuego por favor contrólenlos ¡¡¡¡watery, wave!!!!!!  
Watery rodeo al moustro mientras wave la ayudaba, pasaron unos segundos y parecía que Sakura iba ganando, pero repentinamente el moustro aumento su poderes.  
En la mente de Sakura:  
paso la imagen de un hechicero con una esfera negra, pero n puedo reconocer quien   
nuevamente en el campo de batalla:  
_Sakura debes de hacer algo o las cards no resistirán  
* lo sé Kero pero como puedo hacer  
_debes de encontrar el punto donde más se concentre la energía.  
_bien _para ello debo dejarlo quieto.  
Sakura toma en su manos tres cards más "sand", "rain", "freeze", y por ultimo tomo a la card "mirror", tomo a sand entre su manso y también a rain   
_card ayuden a las demás, Sand trata de cubrir al moustro esto lo ahogara por un tiempo, mientras watery, wave y rain te mojan trata de controlarlo, cuando yo lo ordene te fusionaras con freeze par controlarlo por favor resiste,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sand, rain" _el poder de las dos cards se liberaron cumpliendo lo que su dueña les había ordenado, entonces tomo a mirror y a freeze en su mano, momentáneamente su vista se nublo.  
_mirror duplícame y copia mis movimiento, freeze multiplícate y ayuda a mirror fusiónate con sand para congelar al moustro ¡¡¡¡¡¡ mirror, freeze!!!!  
Las cards se liberaron y como Sakura lo había pensado la magia contuvo al moustro el tiempo suficiente para que ubicar el lugar preciso del poder máximo, era el la cabeza, cuando iba a atacar las card no soportan más el poder y vuelve a su forma original (ósea de cards).  
_maldición justo ahora. Bien ¡¡¡¡jump!!!! _de los zapatos de Sakura emergen dos alitas traslúcidas trata de salta pero solo consigue ser atacada por el moustro, cae en el suelo y lo intenta de nuevo pero solo consigue ser alcanzada por el moustro antes de que pudiera dispara el poder de arrow.  
bien ya sé, ¡¡¡¡¡fly, arrow, jump, dash!!!! Las 4 cards se activaron a la vez Sakura uso a jump, par alcanzar la altura, fly para mantenerse a dash par moverse rápido y no se atacada, luego de una impresionante defensiva se encontró frente a frente uso a arrow para destruir el centro de poder, cuando lo hizo los otros dos moustros también se desvanecieron.  
Las cards casi desesperadamente volvieron a su forma normal, manos fly que se mantuvo para que Sakura no cayera bruscamente al suelo, !cuándo los pies de Sakura tocaron el suelo esta también se volvió a su forma original. Sakura tuvo en su manos a las 10 cards en su poder y las miro con preocupación mientras Kero y Yue se acercaban, cuando estaban casi al lado de ella, esta cae arrodillada con solo pocas fuerzas.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!  
Yue la toma del brazo y la ayuda a levantarse junto con Kerberos, tratan de llevarla de nuevo al concilio para que la atienda un medico cuando esta baja rápidamente del lomo de Kerberos.  
_esperen no podemos dejar el sello roto  
_pero Sakura no puedes usar más magia superaste tu límite de 8 cards por segunda vez en el día.  
_no importa Kero debo repara el sello o saldrán de el más criaturas malignas.  
Sakura sin escuchar los consejos de Kerberos corre hasta la torre entra al centro llama a su card sleep y duerme a todas la personas presentes, y usa a move para sacarlas de allí. El torbellino de energía amenaza con crecer entonces Sakura usando a shield entra en el centro, con esta allí ve un sobre sello que no identifica de quien es pero lo destruye con un hechizo de contraataque, cuando el sello es roto... el torbellino se desintegra, dejando a Sakura en el centro de su propio sello, mientras intenta aumentar la fuerza de su sello, siente como su cuerpo es maltratando por la gran cantidad de energía mágica que esta traspasando, como si una espada le estuviera cortando el cuerpo lentamente, en efecto algunas herida causada por magia en batallas anteriores se estaban abriendo, cuando logró reforzar su propio escudo la luz dejo de emitirse y su sello se hizo invisible, cuando Kero y Yue entraron Sakura caía si fuerzas en el centro de la torre, Kerberos corre rápidamente a socorrerla.  
_¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!!!!!  
En un cuarto oscuro:  
Se oye el ruido de el cristal rompiéndose y se ve una esfera de cristal quebrarse y una voz adulta dice  
_me has ganado esta vez, pero tu victoria no durara mucho, ¿qué hará?, tus cards están estropeadas, tu estas herida y tu nivel mágico casi fuera de control, pronto saboreare una nueva venganza  
la risa de este personaje sombrío resuena por toda la habitación.  
Unas cuantas horas después, Sakura abre su ojos y ve el techo de su habitación.  
_¿qué hago aquí?, yo estaba en el sello ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL SELLO!!!!!!!. Sakura intenta levantarse bruscamente cuando siente un terrible dolor en un abdomen, corre su vestimenta par ver que las vendas que tenía se tiznaban de un color carmesí.  
_deberías quedarte quieta o empeoraras.  
_¡¡¡Kero!!!  
_ Sakuri cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado de no sobrepasar tu límite de magia es muy peligroso para ti y tu cuerpo.  
_Kero ¿ y el sello?  
_esta bien lo lograste pero eres¡¡¡¡¡UNA INRESPONSABLE, COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER TAL TONTERÍA!!!!!!!! _el pequeño muñeco de felpa pierde el control zamarreando su pequeños bracitos para todos lados.  
_lo siento Kero ¿me disculpas?  
_como siempre tendré que perdonarte, pero prométeme una cosa ¡¡¡QUÉ TENDRÁS MÁS CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES, ¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!!!!!  
_sí Kero no tienes que enojarte.  
Sakura cierra su ojos.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACES?!!!!!!  
De la mesa contigua las cards aparecen están bastante maltratadas y un poco dañadas. Las cards son rodeadas de un resplandor plateado pronto el brillo se hace más importante en luminosidad y los trozos de las cards rotas o dañadas comienzan a restaurarse, el rostro de Sakura cambia su facciones y el brillo también la cobre a ella, toda un bruma recubre la habitación y también sale de ella hasta el cuarto de enfrente entra y también lo inunda con un suave pero dulce aroma, pasan unos minutos Kero se transforma en Kerberos y su armadura plateada opaca queda como un cristal transparente, todavía plateada con le cuerpo de Yue que descansaba en la aviación continua también sucede lo mismo, primero su armadura y luego sus alas se convierten en casi transparentes, la luz recubre a todos los seres mágicos de la casa las cards se regeneran y también son dotadas de un nuevo poder surgiendo una línea dorada y cambiando de color de rosa a plateadas, más parecidas a un cristal plateado que al metal mismo. El libro flota también bastante inestable sobre la cabeza de su dueña, cuando casi a conseguido transformarlo, en su rostro nuevamente aparece el semblante de dolor, las vendas que cubrían antiguas heridas se comenzaron a teñir de un color rojo, la odisea duro tan solo uno segundos más cuando el libro tomo el color de las cards, Sakura se desplomo en la cama en un suspiro de cansancio, cayendo sobre las acolchonadas almohadas.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita, Sakurita!!!!!  
_ shissssss baja la voz Kero que estoy cansada pero oigo.  
_¡¡¡¡PERO SAKURA, TU SI QUE ESTAS LOCA.  
_no lo estoy es solo que lo vi lo necesario, ustedes siempre me protegen y por eso más de una vez salen lastimados es lo menos que podía hacer.  
_pero Sakurita no tenías porque darnos más poder del que teníamos.  
_sí ama es verdad _acompañaron la acotación de Kero las cards.  
_pero mis amigos, yo sé que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no les diera más poder, por el estado en que me encuentro pero, realmente no sé lo que pueda pasar más adelante en esta batalla, no me quiero anticipar al destino, pero si todo continua como hasta ahora será muy complicado poder vencer, por esta razón decidí que era conveniente que les diera un poco más de mi poder, de esta manera soportarán mayormente loa ataques y no tendrá problemas futuros, además este era el momento más adecuado ya que el enemigo esta muy calmo, pero creo que las cosas n continuaran así, es más estoy casi segura que empeoraran.  
_pero Sakura desde cuando eres tan pesimista.  
Sakura con una semblante de preocupación mezclado con seriedad le dijo _Kero realmente espero que las cosas mejoren y no empeoren pero si por el contrario las cosas empeorarán prefiero estar lista, además mi preocupación mayor son ustedes yo soy un ser humano mi fuerza vital es un poco mayor y puedo recuperarme más rápido en comparación con los seres mágicos ya que ustedes necesitan de mi par recuperarse. Además Yue es quien más le afecta estas cosa, ya que desde que se separo de su ser ficticio no tiene otra fuente de alimento más que mi magia, ahora le he dado un poco más de lo que necesitaba de esta manera me dará tiempo a recuperarme por completo antes de que me necesite de nuevo. ¿me comprenden?  
_si Sakurita, pero ten en cuenta algo si tu te enfermas por demás, no podrás recuperarte y nosotros a pesar de contar con poderes mágicos, no podríamos ayudarte.  
_Kero si yo enfermara o en otro caso muriera con mi magia que reside en ustedes y que perdurara por mucho tiempo podrían pelear sin mi.  
_ pero Sakura ¿por qué dices que no te importa morir con tanta tranquilidad?- le dijo Kero bastante preocupado.  
Las cards en un movimiento de Sakura se guardaron en el libro, ella luego bajo la cabeza y no contesto.  
_Sakura que pregunté algo ¿por qué no contestas?.  
_......  
_Sakura  
_.......  
_¡¡Sakura!!  
_¡¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES OÍR DECIR LA VERDAD?!!!!!  
_Sakura..... _contesto Kero con un cara de asombro ante la cara de angustia que la chica tenía.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA MORIR, SI A CAMBIO PUEDO PROTEGER A QUIENES QUIERO, NO QUIERO PERDERLO BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, SI TENGO QUE MORIRI NO ME VA IMPORTAR, NO LE TENGO MIEDO PROBABLEMENTE ES LO QUE DENTRO DE MI MÁS HANELO, PODER PROTEGEN A QUIENES QUIERO, POR MI CULPA MUCHO MURIERON EN ESE ACCIDENTE, Y MI PADRE, MI PADRE ESTABA AHÍ YO PUDE SALVARLO Y NO HICE NADA, ¿QUE CREÉS QUE ME DA MIEDO MORIR?, PUES NO, ES UN SUEÑO QUE HANELO CADA MINUTO DE MI VIDA, OJALA HUBIERA MUERTO YO EN VEZ DE MI PEDRE YO TENDRÍA QUE HABER MUERTO Y NO ÉL, YO SOY LA EGOÍSTA QUE ALEJO A TODOS DE ELLA, YO SOY QUIEN MERECE LA CULPA, YO DEBÍA SER QUIEN MURÍO, ME ODIO, PUEDE HACER LAGO Y NO LO HICE ¿ME ENTIENDES?, QUIERO MORIR YO SOY LA CULPABLE DE QUE MI HERMANO SUFRIERA LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE, Y SABIENDO QUE PODÍA EVITARLO, SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA DEBERIA MORIR EN ESTE ISTANTE, YO HICE SUFRIR A MI HERMANO Y MUCHAS OTRAS PERSONAS, YO NO SOY BUENA EN REALIDAD SOY CONTRA QUIEN DEBERÍA ENFRENTARME Y MORIR, YO HICE SUFRIR A MIHERMANO, y mate a ...........MI PADRE!!!!!!!!  
_ ¡¡¡¡Sakura!!! _un PATA impacto en su mejilla.  
_¡¡¡¡KERO ¿QUÉ HACES, NO CAMBIARE POR ESTO?!!!!!   
_no pretendo que cambies solo que escuches lo que estas diciendo, a caso ¿tu no sufriste la muerte de tu padre?  
_pero....yo pude.  
_tu no pudiste nada, Sakura eras pequeña y poco entendías se te hubiera complicado proteger a alguien.  
_pero soy la culpable yo no evité la muerte de mi padre si tan solo hubiera muerto con él, me sentiría mejor, si hubiera muerto protegiéndolo me sentiría mejor.  
_¿ pero como nos sentiríamos nosotros si tu no hubieras abandonado?  
_......  
_Sakura, la muerte de Clow no enseño a nosotros lo seres mágicos, que cada persona tiene una luz, de la cual irradia energía y amor, de ahí sale la verdadera magia, y que cuando no enojamos con nosotros y nos castigamos sin sentido alguno, nuestro cuerpo se daña interiormente, y por lo sucedido no podemos hacer nada, si nos destruimos interiormente, la magia poco a poco muere, si sentido, debemos recordar a las personas que no nos acompañan ahora y honrar su nombre, de esta manera enmendaremos un poco nuestro propio sentimiento de dolor.   
Además Sakura recuerda tu también lloraste cuando tu padre murió, y también te dolió perderlo, mostraste que no eres mala, además creo que tu padre entiende que tu no pudiste hacer nada, y tu hermano también lo creé así..  
_pero Kero, primero se va Shaoran, luego Yuquito más tarde mi padre muere, mi hermano se va, y Tomoyo también, yo sé que podría haber hecho algo para evitar que partieran.  
_pero Sakura y lo hicieras te estarías metiendo en su destino y su vida, no debes sufrir porque se fueron, además probablemente ellos te extrañen también y quieran verte. _ le dijo Kero se una manera muy comprensiva.  
Sakura lloraba entonces Kero se acerco a ella y le levantó el rostro con su cabeza y le dijo:  
_Sakura no queremos verte así, sé que por tiempo te sientes sola pero las cosa pueden cambiar trata de sonreír y verás que cambiaran.  
_si Sakurita no quiero ver más esa cara de me estoy muriendo, por favor sonríe- le dijo Kero mientras se acercaba a ella, entre lágrimas levanto la cabeza y le regalo un muy tierna sonrisa.  
_Así es Sakura sonríe  
_si Kero todo saldrá bien  
_¡¡¡¡ así me gusta!!!!  
Cuando termino de decir esto cayó dormida nuevamente en las almohadas.  
  
Continuara.........  
  
Notas de la autora:  
Irasshaimase1: hola a todos nuevamente, espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado en este capitulo, por ahora le pido paciencia la acción por ahora no es mucha pero pronto mejorará, como verán Sakura esta basta afligida por lo que paso con su padre, ella se culpa de la muerte de él y del sufrimiento por el que su hermano paso, si darse cuenta se dejo de un lado de manera que preocupa mucho Kero, quien acompaña a Sakura desde pequeña, Kero teme que Sakura abandone su magia por la soledad y el dolor que ella siente por estar alejada de todos. Y como si esto fuera poco los enemigos con los que se está enfrentando son muy poderos, aunque todavía no den la cara, las cards tienen un nuevo poder, pero Sakura esta muy agotada por el gasto de magia que esto le esta exigiendo, pobre card captor.  
Pero no se preocupen la cosa pronto mejorarán, poco a poco Sakura volverá a tener más confianza en si misma, además de quererse un poco más, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia. El próximo capitulo será:  
  
"Sakura y un sueño con el pasado, amistad"  
avances del próximo capitulo:   
Sakura queda sumergida en un sueño muy profundo debido a la gran debilidad corporal y mágica que tiene, su sueño será extraño, para cuando las cosas quieren mejorar el enemigo aprovecha este momento y ataca a nuestra card captor, convirtiendo su sueño en una pesadilla, ¿cómo saldrá de esta situación la valiente card captor?  
Les doy una pequeña pista: Tomoyo y Shaoran tendrán que ver.   
No se lo pierdan.  
Sayonara......... yanu_chan   
  
  
  
  
1 Significa en japonés "Bienvenidos" 


	3. 3

Capitulo N°3, Sakura y un sueño con el pasado  
Amistadad  
Autora:  
Sakura se encuentra recuperándose de la ultima batalla, Kero la acompaña en su alcoba, nadie está tranquilo en el concilio ya que si este nuevo enemigo no tuvo problemas para malherir a la dueña de las cards que podrán hacer.  
El capitulo de hoy comienza cuando Sakura se encuentra recostada durmiendo profundamente en su cama, a su lado la bestia del sello, se enfoca el rostro de Sakura para que se vea los cambio que la edad han producido en ella, se ve sumergida en las almohadas su cabello castaño regado por toda la superficie, envuelta en una mezcla de aromas dulces, su propio perfume y el aroma del incienso que hay en toda la habitación, una luz blanca muy tenue alumbra un poco su cansado rostro, se ve tan inocente pero en su mente algo perturbador y extraño esta a punto de suceder....   
En las lejanías de la casa, entre sombras negras y una perpetua oscuridad:  
_como veo, has vencido a mis moustros, puedo ver que has mejorado mucho, desde que me encerraste pero cuanto podrás resistir.  
En le aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokyo:  
_señorita Tomoyo para que quiere viajar a Tomoeda, su hospedaje esta totalmente pagado en el mejor lugar de Tokyo.  
_lo sé Gregory pero.... deseo ver a mi madre, y pasar un tiempo con ella.  
_esta bien señorita, creo que cuando salgamos de aquí la limusina la estar esperando, gracias al cielo su fans no sé enteraron de que usted vendría hacia aquí, si no esto sería un gran rabuelo ¿no lo cree así?  
_si Gregory tienes mucha razón  
Tomoyo y Gregory (su ayudante personal)salieron del aeropuerto tomaron la limusina, mientras se dirigían a Tomoeda, Gregory le leía las anotaciones que tenía para lo días que pasarían ahí, pero Tomoyo no estaba atendiendo demasiado, sus pensamiento estaban con alguien más, que esperaba ver, tenía una pequeña foto entre sus manos, la miro por unos cuantos segundo y pensó.  
_Sakurita ¿dónde estarás?, ¿estarás bien?; creó que debes ser una hermosa mujer además cuando te deje de ver estabas a la cabeza del concilio, como estarás ahora, además ..... Kero ¿qué estar haciendo seguirá tan goloso como siempre?._ Tomoyo miraba el día lluvioso que afuera hacía al pasar por una pastelería Tomoyo ordeno detener el auto.  
_por favor deténgase aquí.  
_señorita Tomoyo.  
El auto se detuvo bruscamente y Tomoyo bajo a comprar un riquísimo pastel, Gregory salió detrás de ella, con un paragüa en mano. Para cuando la alcanzo Tomoyo salía del negocio, con una caja en sus manos. Gregory extendió el paragüa par cubrirla y la acompaño de nuevo al coche. Entraron y entonces:  
_Señorita, ¿qué le sucedió? Hay muchas cosas que hacer par mañana. ¿por qué compro un pastel? No creó que haya tiempo para tomar el té.  
_Gregory agradezco tu preocupación pero, estas son mis vacaciones y como no quiero que haya ninguna distracción u obligación la agenda se cierra hasta volver a Inglaterra.  
_esta bien ¿pero que tiene planeado hacer?  
_nada  
_¿nada?  
_si precisamente primero visitare a mi madre y después veré que haré.  
_esta usted segura ¿qué eso es correcto?  
_si porque no son mis vacaciones y pienso disfrutarlas al máximo.  
_entonces vamos a su casa.  
_Si  
El auto partió del lugar y siguió su marcha, hasta una gran casa en Tomoeda, detrás de un gran portón un mujer esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hija.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡TOMOYO!!!!!!!!  
La hija y su madre se abrazaron por varios minutos. Luego pasaron a una gran sal donde tomaron el té con el riquísimo pastel que Tomoyo había comprado.  
Charlaron sobre varias cosas, hasta que Tomoyo vio un portarretrato con la foto de Sakura y ella el día en que ella viajo a Inglaterra, Sakura ya usaba en ese momento las vestimentas orientales que Tomoyo misma le había diseñado. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, 4 años sin saber nada de ella.  
_mamá ¿ sabes algo de Sakura?  
_no, me han restringido totalmente las visitas yo no puedo verla, es más Sakura tampoco quiere ver a nadie.  
_estas segura, cuando yo me fui hacia hasta lo imposible por ver a alguien, recuerdas el día que me fui, se había escapado con ayuda de Kajo, recuerdo que llego sumamente asustada, pensó que la había descubierto, seguro que sigue igual debe sonreír igual que antes.  
_yo no lo creo así, cuando la trata de ver hace algunos día estaba en una reunión pero aún así salió, pero muy fríamente me dijo que me retirara que no tenía tiempo para atenderme.  
_pero mamá si llegas en medio de una reunión yo también me enfadaría y probablemente también reaccionaría de la misma manera.  
_Tomoyo realmente espero estar equivocada pero Sakura ya no sonríe para nada, es más el brillo en sus ojos se marcho caí por completo.  
_¿de que hablas?, no puede ser posible  
_es imposible, lo sé.  
Tomoyo miraba a su madre espantada era irreal lo que decía pero aún así, en el fondo le creía ya que muchas veces desde que había ingresado a la cabeza del concilio su carácter poco a poco había cambia, cuando ella se fue todavía sonreía pero probablemente las presiones de su puesto la hacia cambiar.  
_no importa yo la iré a ver, y verás que nada a cambiado.  
_espero que sea así.  
Mientras en la casa, Sakura estaba teniendo unos sueños muy extraños. La habitación extrañamente se empezó a llenar de humo que cambió de color blanco a rojo. Y entro por la boca de Sakura. Kerberos se percato de la presencia pero no pudo moverse, ni defenderla. En la mente de Sakura.....  
_¿qué hago aquí?  
Antes de que pudiera levantarse o hacer algo despertó en su cama, es su casa, pronto tocaron la puerta.  
_hija despierta.  
_¿papá?  
_¿qué sucede?  
_nada _ pero que hace aquí.  
_hija baja pronto a desayunar.  
_sí, claro  
Sakura aún confundida por lo sucedido, intenta despertar, pero no puede, mira par todos lados esperando que algo suceda se pellizca mueve lo objetos, esperando que alguno se desintegre o lago por lo general.  
_¿qué esta sucediendo aquí?  
De pronto la puerta de su habitación se habré.  
_hasta que por fin despertaste moustro, tres día durmiendo, claro si lo moustro inviernan debes en cuando.  
_¡¡¡¡hermano......!!!!! un vena se dibujo en su cara.  
_no te enojes, y ya baja a desayunar.  
_sí  
Todo era tan real todo había sido más que un simple sueño. No podía creerlo pero era tan hermoso para ser mentira.  
Sakura se levanto de un salto.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡es realidad, es realidad, fue tan solo un sueño!!!!!  
Sakura se vistió, Kero jugaba con lo video juegos, si decirle nada.  
_adiós Kero  
_si , sí ,si, ya gano, gano, no, no gane.  
Kero ponía una cara de pobrecito Sakura cerraba la puerta, y salía sonriendo. Bajaba las escaleras corriendo y se sentaba apresurada en la mesa engullía todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Tomaba muy apresurada el jugo se despedía de su padre, y de su hermano, cuando ya iba saliendo.  
_Sakura  
_sí dime hermano  
_es muy temprano para que te encuentre con Yuquito.  
_cállate no lo hago por eso.  
Sakura corre entes de ponerse lo zapato y le roba un pescado frito que tenia en los palillos.  
_Sakura, no me robes mi comida  
_adiós  
Sakura cierra la puerta.  
_este moustro cada día créese más, antes yo le robaba la comida ahora ella a mi. Esto es una injusticia.  
Sakura iba caminado por las calles hasta el colegio, cuando llega al templo, Kajo sale del interior  
_¿cómo estas Sakura?  
_hola profesora, ¿cómo se encuentra?  
_muy bien, veo que madrugaste.  
_si, es que tengo servicio.  
_a ya vero bueno te veré mas tarde, adiós.  
_adiós  
Sakura da media vuelta y sigue caminando por las calles sumergida en sus pensamientos  
_que bonita persona que es la profesora Kajo.  
De pronto se tropieza con alguien.  
_perdón lo siento no me fije por sonde iba.  
_querida Sakura, hoy estas tan bonita como siempre, me alegra verte.  
_E.....E..Eriol   
_si, ¿qué te sucede?  
_nada, es solo que no me esperaba encontrarte?  
_toma, te vez algo preocupada _Eriol le entregó una hermosa flor amarilla.  
_gracias  
_no hay porque, vamos.  
_sí  
Sakura miraba a Eriol muy sorprendida tenía rasgos muy varoniles, no podía creerlo se veía extraño, le sorprendía el hecho que había cambiado tanto en su cabeza no había casi ningún recuerdo de algo sucedido con anterioridad, era realmente extraño, lo seguía mirando durante todo el trayecto del camino a la escuela, por momento también Eriol respondía esa mirada confusa con una dulce sonrisa, caminaron toda la trayectoria de la escuela sin ningún suceso especial, pero lo que encontró en la puerta de la escuela fue lo más sorprendente y inesperado que podía haberse imaginado, Tomoyo como siempre la esperaba en el aula de la universidad, Sakura entró allí y lo que pudo ver casi no lo creía, Tomoyo que estaba en el aula, se acerco a Eriol con una mirada muy sospechosa, la beso, Sí Tomoyo y Eriol se besaron en un tierno saludo, luego Eriol la tomo de la cintura y le dijo, a la conmocionad Sakura.  
_Hey!!! Sakura se te hará tarde si sigues para ahí.  
_es verdad Sakurita, debes sentarte o el profesor te regañara.  
_s......sí, enseguida voy _ ¿cómo es posible, Tomoyo Eriol, no puedo creer quien lo imaginaria.  
Las horas pasaron y Sakura seguía en su ensueño, todo era tan perfecto, pero ¿cómo sería posible, no era la realidad, esto no podía ser la realidad, era lo que en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez. Pronto llego a su cabeza la idea de cómo descubrir un sueño, debería de usar la card "dream"  
Luego de l a escuela salió si despedirse a su casa, de igual modo entró a su casa no saludo y se encerró en su cuarto, pero cuando estaba invocándola, su hermano abrió bruscamente la puerta.  
_¡¡¡¡¡hermano cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta!!!!!  
_pero moustro ¿qué quieres? Si no saludas, yo tenía que regañarte.  
_hay por favor a ver cuando te acostumbras a ser más educado.  
_esta bien lo siento.  
_si...bueno no hay problema.  
_Hey ten cuidado con lo que hace papá esta en casa, y me olvidaba además baja ya a cenar.  
Los días siguientes Sakura intento invocar a dream pero cuando lo hacía, siempre alguien la interrumpía.  
En el exterior de la mente de Sakura.  
_Kerberos que sucedió con nuestra ama.  
_Yue estaba tranquila durmiendo, pero de pronto el humo del incienso se puso rojo, y entró en su cuerpo con una rapidez impresionante, yo no pude moverme algo me dejo pegado a la cama, y no pude hacer nada.  
_pero ¿qué dijeron los hechiceros de esto?  
_dijeron que no podían hacer nada, pero si seguía durmiendo tan profundo probablemente no despertaría más y como van las cosa, si no lo hace lo mas probable es que su cuerpo se debilite demasiado y no pueda controlar su propia energía.  
_ósea, que puede mo...  
_si precisamente, si no despierta cuanto antes morirá seguro.  
_¿pero Kerberos como puedes decirlo tan calmado,?   
_es que confío en el poder de nuestra ama al igual las cards por ese motivo no hemos intervenido para nada.  
_si tienes razón. No queda más que esperar y confiar en ella.  
_sí.....  
_¿dijeron algo más?  
_no solo que cuidemos que su fiebre no aumente.  
En un curto apartado de la mansión li, la puerta se abre bruscamente, una muchacha de cabello largo y negro ingresa a la habitación, bastante conmocionada:  
_¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran tu madre te llama con urgencia!!!!   
_Meiling, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres corriendo a esta habitación, recuerda que cuando estoy en esta habitación con la puertas cerradas, es que estoy meditando.  
_¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran no hay tiempo para, esto luego me regañas, pero tu madre me dio autorización a ingresar.  
_pero..  
_luego me retas ¿sí?  
Meiling tomo a su primo por el brazo y literalmente lo arrastro asta la habitación donde estaba su tía.  
_¿qué sucede ahora madre?  
_a llegado un aviso muy importante desde Tokyo, Japón, dice que han tenido grande problemas con lo sellos de la torre, y que dicen si sería posible que tu viajaras hasta allí para ayudar a la guardiana.  
_madre, no me incumbe estos problemas si la guardiana en una incompetente no es mi problema, no pienso viajar por un problema semejante, cuando me ofrecí a ayudarlo, indirectamente la guardiana se negó a aceptar mi ayuda.  
_pero Shaoran ten en cuenta que la muchacha no te conocía, y lo más probable es que halla desconfiado de ti, recuerda que esta joven tiene un cargo muy importante en el concilio, y en el concejo de los sellos.  
_bueno si es así que se arregle sola.  
_pero, Shaoran, según este informa la joven pudo sola con el sello, es más tiene mucho poder, más que el tuyo incluso, pero lo que temen en el concilio que ella muera o tenga algún problema similar.  
_discúlpame madre, pero si posee el más poder que yo no asumiría importancia que yo la ayudara.  
_esta bien, pero ten encuentra que si esa joven no consigue controlar la magia de los sellos tu amiga también sufrirá las consecuencia, ¿la recuerdas verdad?  
_sí, y no creo que Sakura tenga algún inconveniente con sus cards ella, las sabía manejar muy bien, y tenía un poder muy importante, y seguramente terminará ayudando a la guardiana.  
_si puede ser.  
_bueno madre si no tiene más que decir volveré al entrenamiento con mis cards.  
_si esta bien, ve.  
Sahoran se inclino con respeto y se retiro de la habitación. Cuando cerro la puerta se acento en ella y pronuncio por entre voz.  
_Sakura ¿conde estarás?  
Dentro de la habitación la tía y su sobrina hablaban sobre el muchacho que en ese momento iba cruzando el pasillo.  
_ves lo que te dijo tía, desde que volvió de Japón hace 7 años no ha vuelto a ser él mismo, ningún compromiso afectivo lo toma en serio, es más siempre quiere estar solo.  
_crees ¿qué halla sido por lo sucedido luego de que la card vació quedara en poder de Sakura?.  
_recuerdo que se puso muy triste cuando tuvo que abandonar Japón por el concilio del país, desde entonces ha cambiado mucho, casi ni sonríe.  
_es verdad, pero me preocupa que ninguna relación afectiva la tome enserio, pronto cumplirá 21 años y para ese entonces debe de estar casado.  
_pero ese no es un problema, se casara con tigo y esa es la solución.  
_no quiero desobedecer mis ordenes, yo quiero mucho a Shaoran pero no lo amo, y tampoco quisiera que se casara con alguien que realmente no ama, se que se pondría muy triste y su vida sería desdichada a lado mío.  
_realmente tus sentimiento son muy nobles, se que él elegirá lo mejor, y si fuese así, al estar contigo te amara mucho, cuando yo me case con su padre tampoco lo amaba porque teníamos una relación familiar y esto complicaba la cosas, pero luego nació nuestra primer hija y las cosas cambiaron.  
La madre de Shaoran hablaba con una voz muy nostálgica, por eso Meiling decidió abandonar el tema.  
Mientras en el cuarto Shaoran se encontraba meditando cuando de repente:  
_ayúdame por favor, sé que me escuchas por favor ayúdame a salir de esto por favor...... _las voz se desvanecía dentro de su cabeza  
abrió los ojos apresurados.  
_"reality" ¿qué fue eso?  
_My master creó que fue que alguien de su entorno pasado esta corriendo un grave peligro.  
_¿pero quien?  
_no puedo decírselo, es una presencia que con anterioridad no había sentido.  
_estas seguro   
_si My master.  
_bien gracias.  
_no hay porque.  
La card se encerró de nuevo en si misma, y Shaoran quedo pensando.  
_¿quién podrá ser, además como al ayudo, y por qué tengo deseos de ayudarla?  
Mientras en Japón, en la retirada cárcel de concilio, 6 de los ocho hechicero se encontraban reunidos, un de ellos dice:  
_el plan va tan cual lo planeamos, cuando su soledad llegué al máximo las nuevas cards se presentarán ante ella.  
_pero, no será peligroso creo que cuando tenga más poder se no dificultar manejarla.  
_no lo creo es un niña cuando alguno de sus amigos este en peligro dará todo por el incluso renunciara a u propio juicio.  
_si, pero por ahora ¿cómo va?  
_en el piso aparece un esfera que muestra el sueño de Sakura. Se la ve que camina una largo amino bajo la lluvia.  
En el sueño.  
_porque Kero no quiere responder el porque no puedo usar mis cards, que será lo que esta sucediendo, el concilio tampoco existe, mi padre esta vivo, no puedo creer que todo lo que viví halla sido un sueño fue demasiado real.  
La noche llega y Sakura arriba empapada a su casa.  
_moustro ¿donde te habías metido?.  
_fui a caminar hermano  
_pro no podías haber elegido otro día mejor.  
_no fastidies y tráeme algo para secarme.  
_sí.  
Sakura se sepa un poco el cabello. y entra a la casa, sube a su habitación, y se cambia de ropa, se acuesta dormir sin cenar, en la madrugada se despierta por una sensación de malestar, su mejillas estaba rojas como tomate cuando intenta levantarse de la cama se cae, su hermano entra sobresaltado a la habitación, cuando sale de la habitación luego de dejar a su hermana en la cama, Sakura activa la card "lock" y cierra la puerta.  
_Esto no es real, no es la realidad. ¡¡¡dream!!!!  
La habitación se quiebra como un cristal, y deja ver un mundo lleno de bruma, va caminando por un lugar si entender nada. De pronto un grito resuena por todo el lugar, ve a su padre muerto y colgado de los brazos, cuando la luz corre ve a su hermano y a Yuquito y también a Tomoyo.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE, QUIERO SALIR, ES UN SUEÑO!!!!  
_¡¡¡¡NO ES LA REALIDAD QUE TU MISMA CREASTE DE ESTA MANERA SE ENCUENTRAS LO RECUERDOS DE ESTAS PERSONAS EN TU MENTE!!!!!  
_no, no ,no, ¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!  
_SI ES LA VERDAD  
_¡¡¡¡¡SAL DE MI, DEJAME EN PAZ!!!  
Sakura sale corriendo hasta encontrarse con una pared, de cristal, con la que se choca y cae de espalda, se levanta y desesperada entre lágrimas golpea el vidrio, hasta que sus manos empiezan a sangrar. Cae deslizándose en le vidrio mientras lora y dice:  
_sal de mi déjame salir no quiero estar aquí......por favor.  
Las imágenes anteriores giran alrededor de ella. En la realidad cada golpe que recibe se marca en su cuerpo, dañándole las manos donde aparece cristales rotos, cada cosa se convierte en realidad.  
En china, en la mansión li. Shaoran sigue meditando.  
Cuando por minutos muy fugases logra ver la imagen de una muchacha llorando, contra un vidrio, lastimada y siendo golpeada por algo que no puede ver.  
_ "luminosity" ayúdala  
la card sale del cuarto desapareciendo en las legañas.  
En el cuarto de Sakura una luz entra y se posa sobre la cabeza de Sakura, era una luz verdosa. Que entra a ella.  
En el concilio_:  
_¿qué demonios es eso?  
_es un card  
_pero es imposible, las de ella están inmovilizadas  
_pero de quien entonces  
_no lo sé.  
_debemos hacer algo.  
En el sueño: la card es atacada por rayos pero Sakura entre lágrimas ve un luz verde que logra acercarse. Cuando Sakura extiende su mano lastimada y la toca la luz verde se esparce por toda la habitación derruyendo a cada ilusión que hay dentro.  
Sakura logra salir del sueño. Abre los ojos lentamente y logra observar lo que esta en su manos, una card de color verde cristal, remarcada por el dorado, el símbolo chino de la luz, a un costado el dragón, al otro el trueno, debajo de ella decía Life, Sakura da vuelta la card, y ve un sello, mágico que el interior que tiene al dragón , cubierto por rayos, cuando la da vuelta y lee el nombre, un joven se presenta ene la habitación (la forma real de la card), con una vestimenta muy extraña pero en color verde.  
_Señorita se ¿encuentra bien?  
_sí ¿pero quien eres tu?  
_lo siento olvide completamente mis modales, soy la card "luminosity", mi amo me ha mandado hasta aquí, porque vio que necesitaba un poco de ayuda.  
_disculpa, pero ¿quién es tu amo?  
_el jefe del concilio del china. Me envió aquí, par que la ayudar en este momento pero, señorita ¿usted quien es?  
_disculpa mi nombre es Sakura, soy la guardiana del sello de la torre de Tokyo.  
_disculpe oí bien, su nombre es ¿Sakura?  
_sí, es correcto.  
_sé que mi amo la conoce pero, ¿cómo no pudo reconocer su presencia si es Sakura?, pero puede que sea otra persona.   
_disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿quién es tu amo?  
_lamento no poder decírselo pero mi amo me tiene prohibido decir su nombre.  
_esta bien.  
La muchacha se quedo asombrada viendo a aquel joven que estaba al costado de su cama. Encontraba algo en su presencia que le resultaba muy familiar; pero no podía encontrar que.  
La card de igual forma la observaba detenida mente podría a ver jurado ver a esa joven con anterioridad, pero en donde.  
Pronto en la habitación se escucho el toser de Kero, quien había quedado fuera de la imagen.  
_cof, cof, perdón pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita, ¿con quien diablos estas hablando? Que te olvidaste de mi; sí si siempre el pobre Kero par el final, si siempre!!!!!! -Kero se cruzaba las patitas y ponía cara de pobrecito.  
_hay lo siento Kero, es que me sorprendió mucho la llegada de la card.  
_claro cada vez que lago sorprendente pasa, Kero queda para segundo lugar  
_pero Kero, no sea así, nunca te dejo para después o ¿no?  
_¿realmente quieres que te conteste?   
_no, pero tu sabes que pasa mi siempre eres el primero.  
_si mientras no aparezca Yue, no solamente tu sino, también el mano Clow le daba más atención al holgazán.  
_Kerberos es de mala educación hablar de alguien, cuando no esta presente.  
_Yue.... _ Kero se congelo por completo, y miro cabeza baja a la puerta. _lo siento.  
_Yue ¿te encuentra bien?  
_sí, pero la que estaba mal eras tu.  
_si pero estoy bien.  
_y la heridas.  
_ya se van.... _Sakura cierra los ojos se concentra, y las heridas se cierran _ya se fueron.  
Sakura se para de la cama.  
_Sakurita eres terrible, no sale de una para meterte en otra.  
_¿de que hablas Kero?  
_nada; olvídalo nada  
Mientras Sakura discutía con Kero, sobre la responsabilidades, el juez de las cards, había puesto tu vista analítica en la card que se encontraba al costado de su dueña. Pronto sin desprender la vista un segundo de la card, Yue pregunto.  
_¿quién es él?  
_Kero, no sea tonto, tu sabes que te quiero.  
_así pero mientras no aparece ese mocoso tu siempre le prestas más atención a él, que a mi.  
_Kero... no hablemos de eso sí, pero no lo llame mocoso creó que ahora te sorprendería verlo, ya no es un mocoso.  
-hablas como si lo hubieras visto.  
_no, no lo vi pero si yo ya no soy una niña, el tampoco es un niño recuerda que teníamos la misma edad, cuando se fue.   
Yue, al no recibir una respuesta se exaspera un poco y una ven a se dibuja en su frente.  
_¡¡¡¿quién es él?!!!!  
_a lo siento Yue, no lo presente; el es una card Life, él es luminosity. Su amo lo ha mandado a mi para que me ayudara; ellos son Yue, y Kerberos.  
_mucho gusto.  
_luminosity dime una cosa ¿tu amo tiene las card Life?  
_sí el es el amo de las card Life, es muy joven por cierto, al igual que usted.  
_gracias.  
_no porque es la verdad.  
Sakura se sonrojó entonces Kero enfureció. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la card.  
_hummmm.hummmmm. es muy interesante pero que es precisamente lo que hace aquí, sin un dueño serca ya tendría que estar partiendo para su lugar de origen.  
_¡¡¡¡¡Kero por favor, no sea mal educado, como lo estas echando de esa manera!!!!!!_ Sakura mira a la card , se inclina _perdón debo disculparme por lo sucedido, y ¡¡¡¡tu también Kero!!!! - le dice la card captor tomándolo de una alita.  
_Sakura suéltame  
_Kero.....  
_esta bien., lo siento mucho, pero es la verdad.  
_creó que el muñequito tiene razón.  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡a quien estas llamando muñequito!!!!!  
_Kero ¡¡¡¡no!!!!.  
Una esfera de fuego, sale disparada, shield hace su entrada triunfal protegiendo al card.  
_gracias shield.  
_no hay porque ama.  
_bien ahora ni las card me respetan, yo el poderoso guardián de la card, yo el único omnipotente.  
Una cinta parecida a un cinta aparece en la boca de Kero, las card Shield se para en frente de Sakura y parece que le dice algo a lo cual su dueña se ríe.  
_shield dice que mientras sigas fanfarroneando te tendrá cayado.  
Kero mueve su patitas para todo las dos. Cuando se calma con un movimiento de la mano la cinta desaparece  
_¿qué te pasa Kero?  
_nada.... lo siento.  
_esta bien.   
_pero que te quede claro que no soy un muñequito, son el guardián, todo poderos Kerberos.  
Cuando termino de decir esto se transformó en Kerberos.  
_Ho, me disculpo por mi falta de respeto.  
_esta bien  
Sakura no contuvo la risa y comenzó a reír era el único que le daba merito a Kero.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y Kero seguía con su demandas, sin que nadie le diera ni 5 de importancia.  
_bueno ya basta Kero.  
_esta bien, pero es divertido.  
_bueno ya te divertiste por hoy.  
_Bueno.  
La card se transforma nuevamente en card y se dispone a desaparecer cuando le dice:  
_señorita me alegra mucho que se encuentre bien, y admiro la relación que tiene con sus seres mágicos, denle mis más sinceras disculpas a Kerberos. Debo irme mi energía se esta terminando.  
_muy bien gracias, por haberme ayudado, y dale las gracias a tu amo.  
_así lo haré.*  
La card se rodea de una luz verde, se dispone a desaparecer cuando de repente se convierte en una card normal. Y baja a las manos de Sakura lentamente, esta la toma con sus manos y escucha lo que le dice  
_señorita lo siento pero, no puedo marcharme salí tan apresurado que no recuerdo donde esta mi amo, y la estar muy lejos no puedo localizar su presencia.  
_no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a buscarlo, yo sé que tu vienes de China, y del concilio que se encuentra en Hong kong, viajaremos a china a buscar a u amo.  
_muchas gracias, pero no creó que resista sin magia mucho tiempo.  
_puedes alimentarte de mi poder mágico tengo de sobra, y mis card te dirán como, lo que si tendrás que viajar en mi libro de las card, sino no te podré llevar, porque el concilio te querrán para ejerce presión contra el concilio chino.  
_bien muchas gracias.*  
*toda esta conversación es efectuad en la mente de Sakura, debido a que la card a perdido energía y no puede hacerse visible como antes.  
La card se guarda en el libro con las demás.  
_bien vamos viajar a Hong kong.  
_¿ que dice Sakura?  
_debemos encontrar a su amo.  
_esta bien ¿pero que haremos con el concilio?  
_le diré que estoy buscando las nuevas card que necesito o algo similar.  
_me parece perfecto una vacaciones no te vendrían nada mal. Pero aguarda ¿que harás con lo sello?  
_si tienes razón tendré que quedarme.  
_no, yo me quedare no deseo viajar   
_seguro  
_por supuesto que sí.  
_bien entonces en tres día no vamos  
_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!!!  
Notas de la autora:  
Hola de nuevo espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado, pero creo que deben estar esperando ansioso el próximo capitulo, ya que deben sospechar lo que se viene........sí, pensaron el Shaoran es ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡correcto!!!!!, la historia comienza a tener un poco de argumento y vamos más hacia el futuro que el pasado.  
Espero que sigan leyendo el fic, espero no defraudarlos.  
_fans de S+S, prepárense, esta pareja pronto hará su entrada triunfal, para ya no abandonarnos. El próximo capitulo será: " un viaje a ¿Hong Kong?  
No se lo pierdan sayonara......  
Avances del próximo capitulo:  
Sakura, viaja a Hong Kong luego de unos cuanto preparativos, llega allí y por una extraña razón un dragoncito hará su aparición ¿quién será?, ¿se topara con Shaoran, o con Tomoyo? Esa incógnitas será resueltas en el próximo capitulo " un viaje a ¿Hong Kong? 


	4. 4un viaje ¿a hong kong?

Capitulo N°4:Un viaje ¿ a Hong Kong? Notas de la autora: Nuestro capitulo del día de hoy comienza, cuando vemos a Sakura despedirse del Yue, y luego abandonar la casa, caminaba así una parada de trenes y luego aborda uno para llegar a Tokyo, una vez en la cuidad arriba un colectivo, para lograr presentarse en el aeropuerto, al abordar el avión siente un energía bastante extraña, como si un gran poder se encontrara allí dentro, pero no le dio por demás importancia y abordo el vuelo. Las horas pasan y mientras discute en secreto con Kero, recuerda un imagen bastante borrosa de algo que vio.  
  
_Sakurita, ¿qué te sucede? _.... _Sakurita por favor ¿qué te sucede? _Kero.... creo que vi algo, que lo veo bastante importante. La visión: Una mujer tenía una túnica blanca con dorado estaba enfrente, de algo que no se visualizaba correctamente, parecía tener un bruma bastante espesa. La mujer pronunciaba algo extraño, pero que se podía oír. _quédense quietas ¡¡¡¡cards!!!! _la mujer había hecho un conjuro bastante extraño_ sólo se había podido escuchar entre cortadas la frases. _que....la...oscuridad.....domine....este....poder de luz.......hoy. luego de esto las card que se podían ver quedaban negras y algunas rojas. _¿pero Sakura que viste? _no fue mujer calor una mujer con cards _¿con cards? _sí. _pero eso es imposible, desde la antigüedad cuando las primeras cards fuero creadas, jamás hubo, un maestra, por lo general eran hombres con magia. O descendientes de los mismos. _pero, Kero eso es imposible, yo vi e esa mujer y por lo que puede ver era una mujer bastante poderosa. _¿por qué lo dices? _es que cambio las card de blancas a oscuras, o carmín. _mmmm.... pero ¿recuerdas el conjuro que estaba usando. _no del todo, pero era más o menos así "que, la oscuridad domine este poder de luz hoy" _pero eso no suena como un hechizo es más suena como una frase cualquiera. _es verdad. Pero Kero tengo una duda, dijiste que nunca había habido desde la creación de la cards, una maestra, solo hombre que poseían magia, pero yo no soy hombre, y tampoco tenía magia antes. _eso es verdad, en realidad no sé demasiado de esto, pero estoy seguro que debe ser por alguna razón que tu eres mujer, y nuestra dueña, las cards que creo Clow eran muy poderosas y diferente la que habían hasta ese entonces, probablemente Clow al no tener descendientes dejo el libro en manos de algún hechicero, pero no se muy bien como llego a tus manos. _es verdad; porque si pensamos que Clow había programado dejar una reencarnación, porque no eligió a Eriol como su dueño, en vez de a mí, sé algo de lo que el dijo Eriol, era que el solo tenía los recuerdos de mago Clow y alguno de sus poderes, pero que jamás sería Clow, por más que lo deseara, debido ha esto Clow había decidido que tuvieran un nuevo dueño. _sí lo recuerdo a la perfección, ni Yue ni yo sabíamos porque quería morir siendo un mago muy poderoso hubiera podido evitar la muerte, pero, por más que con Yue tratamos de convencerlo no lo logramos, recuerdo que me dejo a mi como el guardián y a Yue como el juez. _si lo sé, SINDO pequeña cundo volví al pasado lo pude ver a la perfección, ¿recuerdas? Antes de que de que Eriol decidiera hacer su ultimo movimiento. _sí, lo recuerdo. _pero seguios en la mima incógnita, ¿qué porque no dejo un sucesor hombre, y porque de elegirme a mí. Tu estaban en el sello del libro no recuerdas ¿por qué despertaste? _en realidad no, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que estaba sellado en el libro, recuerdo dolo que una luz, me despertó. El sello que había creado Clow era que cuando la nueva dueña llegara yo me despertaría. Por eso te dije que eras la elegida, pero si cierta niña, no hubiera llamado a "windy" el trabajo hubiera sido más fácil solo habría que cambiarlas a tu poderes y era suficiente. _eso es cierto pero no del todo, ¿recuerdas cundo cambien todas la cartas de un solo golpe lo que paso? _sí, esa era la pauta que no tenías la magia suficiente para hacerlo, y eso no lleva a otra pregunta ¿por qué si siendo Clow, había dejado a una elegida con tan poca magia?, además parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no la usabas, porque sino no podrías haber convocado a la llave. Y a eso otra interrogación ¿por qué tenías magia muy poderosa sin descender de ningún mago o hechicero?. _si verdad son demasiadas interrogantes. De pronto una pequeñita luz ver salió del bolso de Sakura. Ella lo abrió y saco la carta de luminosity. _¿qué te sucede? _lamento haber escuchado la conversación, pero se que mi dueño estaba investigando algo sobre las cards que probablemente vio en su premonición. Pero sé que son cards muy poderosas y casi imposibles de controlar. Mientras en Hong Kong, en una habitación de la mansión del clan Li. _¿por qué siento que ese poder se viene acercando a mi? _joven ¿le sucede algo? _no, esta todo bien Wein. _pero, que será ese poder que se encuentra en este lugar en esta ciudad, además como estará. Otra cosa me pregunto ¿por qué luminosity no ha vuelto aún.? Un dragoncito anda volando por toda la habitación, hasta que se posa en el hombro del joven _amo, usted cree que luminosity hay encontrado una muchacha linda y halla decidido no volver. _¿por qué dices eso Sheng-fun? _dígame si no es verdad, la mujeres son la únicas capaces de enloquecer a un hombre, y creó que una card no sería la excepción ¿o me equivoco? _no creó que no. Sakura... _que dijo, esa cara de ilusión amorcito y todo eso junto más la risa cómplice quiere decir que esta pensando en una mujer. _Sheng-fun eres verdaderamente, desequilibrado. _pero dígame, dígame, dígame, ¿es bonita? _cuando la vi por última vez era más hermosa que una diosa, aplacaría la belleza de un ángel con su rostro. _eso, si que es interesante, y dígame. ¿hace cuanto que no la ve? _hace 7 años. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡7 AÑOS, Y ¿CÓMO LA RECUERDA?!!!!!!!!!!! _el dragoncito se cae de espalda.  
  
_un belleza semejante no se olvida con nada ni siquiera el tiempo lo logra  
  
_veo que habla muy bien de esa señorita mi amo. _bien, se termino la diversión llego señor seriedad mágica. _mira quien habla, ni siquiera un dragón, no eres ni parecido a un laucha. _silencio, yo soy el poderosa el único Sheng-fun. _me alegra verte Shing-beam, ¿que sabes de "luminosity"? _no demasiado, perdí su rastro cuando ayudo aquella joven. _debido a ¿qué? _había un sello bastante extraño en esa casa, probablemente lo mismo que puso en peligro a esa muchacha, ¿no lo cree así amo? Mientras Sheng fun posaba en frente de un espejo mostrando su grandeza en miniatura, se escucha la voz de Shaoran. _Sheng fun.. _¿sí amo? _el dragoncito contesta sin mirar. _Sheng fun _¿si? _el muñequito nuevamente contesta sin mirar. _¡¡¡¡¡Sheng fun deja de mírate en el espejo y atiéndeme!!!!! _bueno, pero no se enfade ¿qué tengo que hacer? _debes de ir a buscar a luminosity esta en esta cuidad tu deber será encontrarlo. _si, amo, pero Hong kong es muy grande me tardare en encontrarlo. _no importa, si lo encuentras te muestro un foto de la chica te hablo. _así, me esforzare el doble, seguro que si es un chica linda, la impactare con mi porte. _eso lo dudo Sheng fun,. _una gota se dibujo en la cabeza de Shaoran al recordar lo miedosa que era, y se rió. Tanto Sheng fun como Shing beam, lo miraron con extraño, él nunca reía, y manos de esa forma. Luego entrecruzaron miradas de extraño. _amo, ¿se encuentra usted bien? _si Sheng fun solo recordé algo gracioso, bueno por favor trata de localizar a luminosity. _si amo. _en cuanto a ti, Shing beam, me acompañaras al aeropuerto tengo un extraño presentimiento que lago sucederá, además debo de ir a buscar a Eriol que pronto llegara. _En vuelo de las 8:00 (de la mañana) ¿verdad? _si. Tengo bastante deseos de verlo, y preguntarle varias cosas como porque existe una baraja más de magic cards, además de sonde el nombre Black cards, es lo suficiente mente extraño como para sospechar que no es nada bueno. Mientras en el avión: _Ya estamos llegando al aeropuerto, no venía aquí desde niña, sigue Siendo una ciudad muy bonita ¿verdad Kero? _si sigue Siendo muy bonita, ¿Sakura quién crees que sea el dueño de la card? _no lo sé pero me agradaría mucho que fuera una buna persona si no me costaría mucho devolver la card. _¿ Sakura crees que es poder es el mismo que esta en Japón? _si yo supongo que sí Kero, lo único que espero que no ataque a nadie o por lo menos pueda detenerlo. Además lo peligroso de este lugar es que como la Magia a abarcado mucho tiempo a lo largo de la historia esta ciudad se ha vuelto muy poderosa. Si todo el poder mágico se desatara causaría muchos problema y que creo que con mi poderes actuales, no lograría demasiado. _pero no debes preocuparte por eso Kero ¿supuestamente ese mocoso también vive en esta cuidad? _si te refieres a Li, prometí que a pesar de que viniera a Hong kong no me entrometería en su vida, si no notaba mi presencia mejor. _pero Sakura porque te empeñas en estar sola. _es simple Kero, si a mi me pasa algo, no quiero que nadie sufra por mí, es más fácil además luchar cuando sabes que nadie saldrá lastimado si te pasa algo, no quiero involucrar a nadie que no pueda con el problema. ¿me entiendes? _sí, pero tampoco te hace bien estar sola. _Kero no te preocupes, sé que no estoy sola, pero no quiero tener a nadie serca, no quiero que por tratar de sabotearme lastimen a alguien que quiero, pretendo dejarlos a todos al margen del problema. _esta bien pero promete me una cosa _¿qué? _que cuando termine este problema buscaras a un novio o por lo manos tendrás una amiga. _¿estas seguro de lo que me dices? _sí, pero si es un novio tendrá que pasar por mis pruebas, no cualquiera puede ser novio de una cabeza de concilio, o guardiana de los sellos y maestra de la cards. _ya sabía que esto tendría algún precio pero....acepto, cuando termine todo esto me buscare compañía. _¡¡¡¡¡así me gusta!!!! Mientras Sakura y Kero dejaban de hablar el avión arribaba a el aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Sakura escondió en su bolso a Kero para poder bajar del avión, cuando llego a la aduana, saco lo papeles que le habían dado en el concilio para estos momentos. _buenos días _buenos días señorita, me permitiría su pasaporte. _sí, aquí esta. _disculpe señorita usted es menor de edad ¿tiene algún permiso? _si tome, este es el permiso de mi país, para por salir. El guardia lo mira por vario segundo confirmando que todo este bien. _muy bien señorita esta todo en orden, ¿por cuanto tiempo se va a quedar en el país? _yo supongo que un mes no menos. _bueno de acuerdo hago esta visa para que pueda ingresar el país, si usted necesita más tiempo solo tiene que acercarse la embajada y se renovara el permiso por el tiempo que necesite. _muy bien muchas gracias, _señorita una pregunta _si ¿dígame? _ en el permiso figura que es del concilio de Japón, usted es ¿aprendiz?. _no señor yo son la jefa del concilio. _Ho, lo lamento no quise ofenderle, pero se ve muy joven para un cargo semejante. _lo sé, no se preocupe, que tenga buenos días _usted también. Sakura se alejo por los pasillos con un bolsito en la mano, mientras el guardia se quedaba pensativo en lo que había sucedido, no parecía una hechicera, no llevaba ropa parecida, o algo que, y por su edad se la hubiera confundido por un estudiante. Mientras una persona que había escuchado la conversación, también se quedo pensativo y le pareció conocer a esa mujer. _Eriol ¿qué te sucede? _nada. Mientras en el lugar donde dan el equipaje: _que extraño que es todo esto siento como si alguien me estuviera viendo desde que aborde el avión en Japón._ pensaba Sakura mientras retiraba su equipaje. En otra esquina del aeropuerto. _¿dónde se habrá metido Eriol? _mi amo desea que lo busque. _no Shing beam, no debe estar lejos. _hay esta. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!!! Sahoran se acerco a Eriol y este no le respondió entonces se dirigió a Nakuru. _Nakuru ¿qué le sucede? _nada importante, ¿ves a aquélla mujer? _si _no te parece bastante extraña, cuando estábamos en la fila de la aduana, escuchamos que es la jefa del concilio japonés. _que extraño no recuerdo que fuera una chica en el concilio japonés. Pensé que era como siempre hombre con poderes mágicos. _eso es precisamente lo extraño. _Shaoran _¿qué sucede Eriol? _no te parece conocida. _no ¿por que? _mírala bien por favor. Shaoran vio bien a esta joven, tenía el pelo largo del color castaño, lacio pero con algunos bucles al final, pestañas muy largas y ojos verdes. Estaba vestida con un vestido beige y verde, unos zapatos, y unos lentes oscuros en el cabello. El las manos tenía una campera gruesa color beige cortita, y el la otra un bolso y un libro que parecía estar leyendo. Antes de que pudiera identificar su aura se marcho. _viste es poder. _sí, es sorprendente pero ¿quien es? _no lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos. Eriol sin que nadie lo vea saca un carta azul que decía "end". _estas loco, te descubrirán si haces eso. _si pero sabremos quien es. _ "end" todo el aeropuerto se congelo. _no puede ser alguien esta usando magia en este lugar. Sakura corre hasta tratar de ver quien era en eso ve a dos hombre, que no le gusta mucho como la miran, dos hechiceros. _mejor salgo de aquí. _¿Sakura que pasa? _alguien uso magia. _es mejor que salgamos de aquí. _sí Sakura emprende la huida. _no te escaparas. _explosion, forest ¡¡¡¡no la dejen escapar!!!!!! Un explosión le impide el paso a Sakura y luego una planta parecida a una enredadera la atrapa. Shaoran y Eriol se acercan, pero antes de que la pudieran ver Sakura usa a "dark y a Light" la carta de la luz siga a los demás y la carta de la oscuridad, debilita a la planta, Sakura se libera y sale corriendo. Las cards a u movimiento de la mano de ella desaparecen. _¿dónde esta? Shaoran y Eriol se preguntan desconcertados. _mi amo allí va. _detenla _sí Shing beam, la persigue por unos segundo antes de dispararle un flecha de hielo con el afán de detenerla, pero luego algo sorprendente sucede, la fecha se desintegra antes de tocarla, y luego una luz se desprende de la joven y desaparece.  
  
Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, Shaoran y Eriol quedan atónitos por lo que acaban de ver, era un hechizo muy difícil de hacer. Pero como había desaparecido con esa rapidez. Mientras en el centro de Hong kong, en el techo de un edificio. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura como se te ocurre semejante hechizo en ese momento!!!!! _pero, que ¿querías que hiciera Kero era eso o no atrapaban? _Sakura con ese hechizo hasta el más tonto de lo hechicero podrá encontrarte, y debemos evitar que, quien te esta buscando te encuentre. _lo siento pero no pude evitarlo, sé que no me atacaron con todo su poder, porque de haberlo hecho me hubiera costado el doble, librarme de ello, y respecto a quien me busca que venga no le tengo miedo es mas, es un cobarde por no dar la cara. Pero bueno no es hora para reproches presentémoslo en el hotel y luego salimos a buscar al dueño de esta card. _esta bien, pero eres un irresponsable. _Kero no te enfades te arrugaras. En Japón: _tarde mi querida niña, ya te he encontrado pronto sentirás mi presencia en ese lugar. circulo mágico encárgate de ella. _si. Las semanas pasaban, muy rápido Sakura no podía encontrar al dueño de la card. Por otra parte Eriol y Shaoran habían empezado la búsqueda de la Black cards, que necesitaban. En la mansión li, don viejos amigos se encontraban charlando sobre algunos problemas. _viste a esa muchacha, estoy casi seguro que ella podría controlar el poder de la Black cards sin problemas. _si eso es cierto Shaoran pero, ¿cómo la encontraremos? _ella vendrá a nosotros, si no me equivoco ella tiene a mi card luminosity. _estas seguro _claro que si, es inconfundible esa presencia. _si es verdad, yo la sentí pero no pude identificarla con toda claridad. Eriol cambia su rostro a uno un poco más serio. _¿qué te preocupa? _ese poder lo he visto antes _crees que sea Sakura. _no lo dudo _¿por qué? _cuando visite Japón recorrí su casa, y aunque no me lo creas, no esta viviendo allí, los vecino me dijeron que hubo un gran accidente el la casa, dicen que lo ultimo que se vio fue salir una luz blanca antes de que todo se incendiara. _¿cómo?, me estas diciendo que Sakura murió. _es lo más probable, me dijeron también que de su hermano no se supo nada desde hace ya 8 años, Yuquito desapareció y no hay señal de nada. _¿y su padre? _lo peor es eso, recuerdas el accidente con magia que hubo en ese avión hace, ya mucho años, recuerdas el profesor que se hallo muerto. _sí _bueno ese era el padre de Sakura, hay muchas versiones de lo que sucedió después, dicen que su hermano se fue, que Yuquito también, que vivió con Sonomi hasta los dieciséis pero desde allí no se supo más nada, y el accidente que te hable hace poco con su casa, sucedió, tres meses después de que Sakura supuestamente cumpliera dieciséis. _no puede ser, ella tiene que estar bien. _yo espero que si, pero vete haciendo la idea. _¿cómo puedes decírmelo tan tranquilo? _pienso que si en realidad es paso es lo mejor. _¿cómo puedes decir eso? _no te desesperes, si Sakura estuviera viva correría un gran peligro, recuerdas lo que estaba investigando sobre la cards. _sí _bueno yo fui buscar a Sakura a Japón debido a que me entere, que la creadora de las Black card era una mujer que odiaba a Clow y a todo lo que se refería a él, por lo tanto convirtió algunas cards de Clow en Black cards, para que nunca despertara el poder verdadero de la magia, hasta que ella lo decidiera, pero lo que no contó fue que con la muerte de Clow, las cards desaparecieron o por lo manos eso aparentaron, ni que dejaría una reencarnación, ósea yo. _¿pero eso es que influye. _afluye mucho, debido a que desde el fallecimiento de su antiguo dueño, las Clow cards cambiaron de amo, esto impidió que siguieran cambiando a Black, cards, aunque ella murió, su deseo quedo en las Black cards, que aún alguien buscando las Clow cards ¿recuerdas a vacío? _si _bueno esa card estaba casi poseída por el poder de esta mujer si no hubiera sido por Sakura, lo más probable es que hubiera capturado a todas las cards y las hubiera transformado. _entiendo todo lo que dice pero, me pregunto ¿por qué Sakura corre tanto peligro?, si esa mujer murió y las Black card desaparecieron y por el tiempo que paso, ya deben ser cards normales. _lo que sucede es que si Sakura a estado en el concilio de Japón corre un gran peligro debido a que hay un hechicero que fue poseído por esta mujer, y que esta buscando a una hechicera muy fuerte que pueda activar el conjuro de la profecía de la oscuridad, el problema es que si Sakura obedece las ordenes de esta mujer luego de que active la profecía morirá. Debido a que la energía que necesita, par controlar las Black cards no solo es la de la magia sino la de su propia cuerpo, por lo tanto si activa todas las cards la mismo tiempo morirá, porque ella se alimentan de su flujo de vida, ante o después pero lo inevitable sucederá. _ahora lo comprendo pero que haremos, no sabemos donde está. _primero que nada debes de esperar que la mujer te devuelva la card así el mazo estará completo, y podremos pelear, porque las cosas que la persiguen deben ser terribles. _espera, tu piensas que esta viva. _si, Shaoran ella tiene que estarlo, por eso debemos buscarla. _De acuerdo. _pro ten cuidado, las Black cards están escondidas en alguna parte de la cuidad, y si por esas casualidades te enfrentas a alguien que la pueda controlar no dudes destrúyela, por el poder que se encuentra dentro tienden a obedecer personas malignas, y que usan su poderes para hacer el mal. _entendiste, si a la perfección. _bien vamonos. _sí Eriol y Shaoran abandonaron la mansión li, para salir en busca de la jovencita que había visto en aeropuerto. Mientras Sakura junto con Kero buscaba a el dueño de la card, pero al no encontrarlo estaba sentada en un banca de un parque, mirando el reverso de la card cuando. _que tanto miras. _¿quién habla? _yo _¿quién? De pronto el relieve del dragón tomo forma real, Sakura dio un gran salto por el susto. _Hey no grites, soy un dragón no un moustro y mi nombre es Sheng-fun. _Sheng- fun _sí, el mismo_ el dragoncito la mira por unos cuanto minutos _que hermosa que eres, desearía que el amo ayudará a más muchachas como tu, eres realmente hermosa. _gracias _Sakura miraba desconcertada al pequeño personaje en frente de ella. Mientras Kero por detrás del hombro, veía al atrevido dragoncito tirando rayos por la vista. _¿ y quien eres tu para decir eso? _yo Sheng-fun, el omnipotente guardián de la cards Life. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!!!!!! _ ¿y tu quién eres? _ yo, Kerberos la bestia del sello de la Clow cards. Los dos muñequitos se miraron detenidamente, y como tratando de reconocerse. _¿Sheng-fun? _¿Kerberos? _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿que haces aquí?!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡ ¿y tu?!!!!!! _perdón ustedes se conoces. _sí, Sakurita él es el guardián de las Life, y yo de las Clow. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Algunas de sus cartas fuero creadas por-- ------ la amiga de Clow,¿ la recuerdas? _sí. _bueno él quedo sellado al igual que yo cuando --------murió, pero lo conocía. Kero vuelve su atención al dragoncito. _¿tienes un nuevo dueño? _sí, es muy bueno y poderoso. _a sí, peor no tanto como Sakurita _Kero, por favor, no seas vanidoso. _pero Sakurita si es verdad. _eso es verdad señorita se nota la superioridad de poderes de usted, además su bellaza no se comprar con la de mi amo. _gracias pero por favor no sigas. _si, es ¡¡¡¡¡¡no sigas Sheng-fun!!!! _sigues tan celoso como siempre. En eso por la mente de Sheng fun pasa el mensaje que Shaoran quería darle "Sheng fun vuelve inmediatamente" _luminosity, debemos irnos. _¿por qué? _Kerberos nuestro amo nos llama _¿a dónde ven? _me alegro verte, cuida mucho de tu dueña, ese poder es muy codiciado por muchos. _Sheng fun , espera. Antes de que Kero pudiera terminar de decir la frase Sheng fun había desparecido. Pronto un presencia se hizo presente guiando a Sakura hasta el lago del parque. Cuando lego allí no tuvo más opción que llamar a Sword. Entro al ese lugar rematando con todas sus fuerzas el enemigo que se abalanzaba contra ella. Luego de eso el lago se congelo y todo alrededor también. Una luz negra salió del fondo de el lago y la tomo como prisionera, pronto su verdadero enemigo se presento en la escena. _bien veo que la card master por fin cayo en mi trampa. _¡¡¡¡¡¿quién eres? _paciencia mi joven maestra, pronto lo sabrás pero por lo pronto me divertiré con tigo. Sin tu traje ceremonial eres presa fácil, ya que tu cuerpo esta descuidado. La sombra que la rodeaba la empezó a apretar, no podía moverse, el dolor empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo. En el parque los dos jóvenes hechiceros se encuentran reunidos allí, luego de un exhaustiva, que por cierto no había llevado a nada, Cuando de pronto vieron que en el lago se proyectaba una luz negra y tenía alguien atrapada. _Eriol, vamos _sí, Ruby moon Spinel sun, síganme _sí. Mientras e el lago, Sakura empezaba a gritar por el dolor que la prisión le causaba Repentinamente, aparecen en la escena dos jóvenes más, Sakura el ver que la sombra se interesa en lo nuevos en la escena se desespera por liberarse causándose varias heridas en los brazos. La sombra se percata de lo sucedido, se transforma de una sola y gruesa atadura a varios y finos hilos, que empezaron a penetrar la piel, Sakura comenzó a llorar el dolor era insoportable, pero aún así no se rendía, hasta que por fin logro alcanzar, la card que necesitaba en un grito de dolor le advirtió. _¡¡¡¡¡¡aléjense o los atacara, váyanse yo puedo sola, con él!!!!! _¡¡¡¡no, te matara!!!! Sakura se reclino desde la cintura por el dolor. _¡¡¡¡¡¡vete!!!!! "shield, float" . shield los cubrió, y a una señal de ella float los elevo por los aires, cuando trato de moverlo por levitación la sombra la aprisionó aún más y el grito de dolor se escucho desde muy lejos, la sangre que de la heridas comenzaron a salir se deslizo por sus dedos hasta que tocaron el agua del lago, una energía negra salió del interior, y dos card se posaron en frente de Sakura. Dos cards Sakura se pusieron juntas a ellas, Sakura con los ojos llorosos y la mente confundida no entendió muy bien lo que las cards deseaban decirle. Pero la sombra sí, entonces no dejo que tomara su báculo para fusionar las cards. A un movimiento que la mano de Sakura intento hacer la sombra la cubrió casi por completo intentaba ahogarla. _no puedo respirar, basta, basta, basta en ese momento las Black cards presentes se fusionaron con vacío, y shadow, y a la señal de Sakura las cards obedecieron, atacando a la sombra mayor, cuando la sombra la salto, Sakura invoco a Fly manteniéndose suspendida en el aire. Invocó a Sword y Light se fusiono con al espada y se dirigió a la sombra mayor. Pelaron arduamente hasta que Sakura atravesó su espada por el medio de la sombra, cuando la batalla casi estaba ganada, la sombra estaba desapareciendo, Sakura soltó un suspiro las cards se dividieron, pero súbitamente la sombra antes de desaparecer hace un movimiento con la mano y las mimas card que la había ayudado se vuelven contra ella atacándola, un la golpe con algo similar a un rayo, mientras que la otra hace desaparecer su alas, cuando va cayendo hacia el lago, ve que las dos cards van a atacar a los jóvenes que estaban dentro de la esfera, alcanza a hacer un movimiento brusco con la mano y faither detiene a las dos cartas mientras create crea un cofre negro donde la encierra, pera todo ello, la sombra se esfuma, Sakura cae rápidamente y golpea con la espalda el hielo sobre el lago y pierde el conocimiento. El ruido del hielo se escucha quebrar, y el cuerpo inanimado de Sakura, cae a la profundidades del lago, en el agua helada.  
  
Las card quedan inertes y los poderes desaparece incluso lo que de las Black cards, Eriol y Shaoran caen al suelo, las Sakura cards se introducen en el agua junto con su dueña. Shaoran viendo como el agua se tiñe de rojo le dice: _Eriol, ve buscar el auto y llama a la mansión que lo médicos este listo en 10 minutos y que es una urgencia. _¿Shaoran que vas hacer? _no es obvió. _bien Luego de eso Eriol, sale a buscar el auto, pero no sin antes tomar en su posesión las Black cards. Shaoran salta al agua. Cuando esta llegando ve a la chica con los ojos cerrados y sangrando, pero dentro de una esfera de luz que sale de su pecho, una llave cuelga de su cuello. Se apresura y la saca. En eso llega Eriol. _esto no se ve nada bien _¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran vamos!!!! _sí. Shaoran tiene en los brazos envuelta en un saco a la chica, que no para de sangrar, y su labios están azules, y su piel blanca. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡apresúrate!!!!!!, solo resiste un poco más.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola, espero que le haya gustado el nuevo reencuentro, la mejor parte se aproxima ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura resiste!!!!!!! @o@. Próximo capitulo: " ¿tu eres Sakura?" Avances: Shaoran leva a Sakura a la mansión los médicos dicen que esta bien, y que de un momento a otro recuperara la conciencia, al madre de Shaoran parece confiar más que su hijo en al chica que esta allí, Shaoran no la reconoce, pero luego cuando encuentra el libro de las cards, piensa que no es Sakura, sino alguien que la ha lastimado y quitado sus cosa ¿cómo saldrá de esta?, lo veremos en el próximo capitulo ¡¡¡¡no se lo pierdan!!!!!!!!! _comentario, sugerencia criticas, Yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar, chau T___T 


	5. 5 ¿eres tu sakura?

Capitulo N°:5 ¿tu eres Sakura? Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores, menor los míos, esto no tiene fines de lucro es solo por diversión, muchas gracias que lo disfruten. Notas de la autora: Por si no lo recuerdan, Sakura estaba bastante mal, Shaoran la llevaba en su brazo, mientras Eriol conducía, en el capitulo de hoy veremos, los cambio que el tiempo hace, donde se había metido Kero, además una sorpresa especial; pero basta del bla, bla y vamos a lo concreto el capitulo de hoy comienza cuando, Shaoran lega a la casa con Sakura en lo brazos (obviamente sin reconocerla)  
  
_¿Shaoran que sucedió? _no sabría decirle madre, pero debe de apresurarse a traer lo médicos esta joven no esta bien. _si hijo. Shaoran miraba a la chica que tenía en los brazos, le resultaba conocida pero, no identificaba a quien. _Shaoran ¿qué sucedió? ¿y ella? _Meiling ella nos ayudo en el parque, esta tarde y salió muy herida. _puedo verlo pero¿ que esperas? _que mi madre traiga a los médicos. _esta bien mientras esperas ve recuéstala en mi cama. Shaoran obedece la sugerencia de su prima, mientras Eriol extrañamente le parece sentir un presencia muy especial en esa joven, algo oculta pero no sabe bien que, y medita: _probablemente sea la energía del mal, porque si pudo controlar las Black cards debe de serlo. Pero quedaba meditando una vez mas, ya que no era precisamente eso lo que sentía. En la habitación de Meiling _Shaoran mira como estas, ve a cambiarte o te resfriaras. _pero ¿y ella? _no te preocupes yo la atenderé. _esta bien. Shaoran obedece lo que su prima le dice confiando en que ella la atenderá. Para cuando Shaoran vuelve de cambiarse los médicos, habían atendido a Sakura quien en ese momento descansaba gracias a algunos calmantes suministrados por los mismos. _¿cómo se encuentra? _bien, joven Shaoran se encuentra perfectamente bien, su recuperación a sido asombrosamente rápida. En este momento todavía no recobra la conciencia y probablemente le tome más tiempo, pero de un momento a otro despertara. _gracias, una ultima pregunta _¿ si dígame? _usted que supone ¿quien es? _por lo que la señorita Meiling no proporciono, estas credenciales ella pertenece al concilio japonés. _¿cree que sea peligroso que permanezca aquí? _no, es un niña muy dulce probablemente sea una estudiante del concilio, y no presentara ningún problema que se quede en este lugar. _muy bien gracias. _una última recomendación joven, procure que tenga un sueño tranquilo. Esto le ayudara a recuperarse con mayor rapidez. _muy bien así se hará. El medico se retira de la casa, por el pasillo principal. Shaoran se sienta en un silla que hay en la salida de la habitación y comienza a reflexionar lo sucedido: recordó, con la fuerza que había dicho las palabras para advertirle sobre el peligro, y lo que hizo antes de caer en el hielo, le debía un poco del que estuviera hay. Nunca en su vida había visto tan buen manejo de card, a excepción de Sakura. _Sakura... pero será posible. Sus pensamiento fuero interrumpidos por Meiling quien venía, con un libro de cards. _Shaoran ¡¡¡¡mira esto!! _Meiling baja la voz _perdón lo siento no me di cuenta. _esta bien pero que sucede. _mira. _antes de que Meiling pudiera mostrarle el libro, Sheng fun entra en la escena. _amo, amo, amo, Shing beam me dijo que tiene una chica muy bonita, en ese cuarto ¡¡¡¡¿la puedo ver?!!!! ¡¡¡síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! _Sheng fun primero baja la voz, y segundo no, no puedes entrar. _¡¡¡¡¡ ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? , ¿por qué? , ¿por qué? ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo quiero verla. Por favor. _no definitivamente no, debe descansar. _pero yo no hago ruido, entro calladito y ni se entera. _no Sheng fun basta necesita descansar. _bueeeeno _el dragoncito se va volado bajito cuando ve la oportunidad de realizar su plan, Shaoran esta hablando con Meiling. _¿ que querías decirme Meiling? _que observes esto, no te recuerda algo. _Shaoran toma el libro con la contratapa. Mientras por lo pies de Shaoran al puerta se abre y el dragoncito trata de pasar, para su contratiempo, Shaoran entre cierra la puerta con al mano, a haciéndole dificultoso el paso, pero aún así no se detiene, se escurre en el diminuto espacio que hay cuando esta por pasar, falta solamente su cola, la puerta se cierra, apretándola. _ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Shaoran al escuchar ese ruido se da vuelta sin ver el libro del todo, mira para todos lados pero no ve nada, mientras el dragoncito en sus pies, se tapa la boca graciosamente, la puerta se cierra y él saca su cola y emprende el vuelo, cuando esta despegando puede ver apenas a al chica: _¡¡¡¡¡pero que bonita que es!!!! La puerta se abre de par en par, y sorna toma al dragoncito de la cola. _Sheng fun ¿qué demonios estas tratando de hacer? _nada.... _el dragoncito volaba con la cabeza y lo hombros reclinados. Mientras eso sucede el libro de las cards, pasa flotando por a lado de ellos, ante la gran mirada de sorprendido tanto del dragoncito como su dueño. El libro se dirige hasta donde esta su dueña, dormida y se queda quieto sobre ella, el libro y se abre y las cards salen de el y la rodean, en eso ella empieza abrir lo ojos. El dragoncito hace un esfuerzo frustrado de volar hacia la cama. _tu te quedas aquí. _pero amito.... Cuando la chica abre lo ojos por completo, extiende la mano y pronuncia. _se preocuparon por mi ¿verdad?, gracias. Por la mente de Shaoran paso, una imagen que vio hace mucho tiempo, Sakura con las card cuando todas quedaron transformadas a Sakura cards, era la misma pero sería la misma persona. En eso deja escapar a Sheng fun, pero antes de que la pequeña criatura llega a ese, lugar llegan precipitadamente las Black cards. Irrumpen en la habitación, al ver que Shaoran esta en la puerta (acotación: las cards entran por la ventana de la pared contigua a la cama, por eso queda en frente de la puerta donde está Shaoran I_I), las cards se abalanzan sobre él, pero este se defiende con un escudo pero aún así, el impacto lo saca de equilibrio derivándolo al suelo, pero antes de que se abalanzarán sobre el se escucha la voz de la chica, y se ve un sello mágico. _¡¡¡¡¡¡liberate!!!! _sa....saku. _¡¡¡¡¡¡quietas hay, no se muevan!!!!! Las cards quedan súbitamente estáticas en el aire. Mientras desciende lentas al suelo. _magia que abunda en mi cuerpo ayúdame a controlar lo que parece incontrolable, por el poder que se me otorgo yo la sello, "créate" sello _una signos mágicos aparecieron sobre las cards. _listo, todo solucionado. Sakura se acerca a Shaoran y lo toma del hombro lo mira y le pregunta: _¿te encuentras bien? _sí. _lo siento mucho fue culpa mía que se salieran de control todavía no domino del todo mi propio poder. _........... _Shaoran no contesta debido a que esta fascinado por lo que tiene en frente de él, era Sakura por fin se da cuenta, aunque el báculo y las cards hayan cambiado, esa mirada era inconfundible, ni los años habían podido con aquella mágica mirada, aunque también tenía un semblante de tristeza bastante prominente. _¿ te sientes bien? _sí _ luego de decir eso estornuda _salud, no me digas que te has resfriado por mi culpa, porque fuiste tu él que me salvaste. _no, no te preocupes _gracias _Sakura lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento sin todavía darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero que colorado, mi amo!!!!!! _Sheng fun ¿qué dices? _¿Sheng fun? Sakura se pregunta y se da vuelta para ver al simpático dragoncito que estaba detrás de ella, avergonzando a su dueño. _¿qué haces aquí? _¿y tu? En eso del libro se desprende un luz dorada. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita, Sakurita, ¿estas bien?!!!!!! _Kero, tranquilo estoy bien. Le responde Sakura, mientras se levanta de el suelo donde había estado hablando con el joven. Pero no dura mucho cuando se levanta, pasa un como un flechazo su caída en el lago, y se tambalea para tras pero antes de caer, unos brazo evitan su caída. _¿te encuentras bien? _si.......sí. las miradas de los dos se cruzan y Sakura por fin reconoce con quien estaba hablando, mientras el dragoncito volaba alrededor interesado en la reacción de su dueño, y Kero muy furioso por lo que sucedía el también se había dado cuenta de quien era. _es mejor que te sientes _s.....i....sí. _ahora era Sakura quien se quedaba perpleja y con al mejillas ruborizadas al darse cuenta de quien era. Un vez que estuvo sentada en la cama, Kero se acerco a ella y le dijo: _estas loca me ausento dos minutos y tu usas tu magia para proteger a chiquillos irresponsables. _ ¡¡¡¡¡yo no soy ningún chiquillo irresponsable!!!! _¡¡¡¡si eso, mi amo no es ningún chiquillo irresponsable!!!!!!, no es como tu dueña ¡¡¡¡qué es hermosa, linda agradable, y lo mejor muy poderosa!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡Sheng fun, ¿de que lado estas?!!!!! _del lado más bonito. En la cabeza de Kero apareció un gota muy grande, y una risita se escucho por detrás. _se comportan igual que cuando éramos niños, ni el tiempo los cambia. _entonces es verdad eres Sakura _claro que si Shaoran. Los dos se quedan mirándose mutuamente por varios segundos hasta que Sakura desvía la vista porque la pone nerviosa. Shaoran sigue, teniendo una mirada muy fuerte. Kero y Sheng fun detrás de ellos hacían la paradoja, cerca de la puerta una persona se había quedado estática al escuchar lo que su primo acababa de decir. Cundo por fin reacciono, corrió hasta la muchacha y la abrazo. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!! La muchacha de oscuro cabello, se lanza literalmente sobre la otra, quedando abrazada con gran fuerza. _¿Meiling? _sí, Sakura, soy yo, ¿no me reconoces? _la verdad que no. Sakura no creía lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos, muchas veces había deseado ver a alguien de su infancia pero nunca de esa forma. _Sakura, has cambiado mucho. _¿por qué lo dice Meiling? _es que si Shaoran no te hubiera nombrado, probablemente no te hubiera reconocido. _lo dices en verdad _calor que si. Meiling mira, como analizándola algo y le pregunta: _¿no tendrás, novio?, o sí. Sakura lago incomoda por la pregunta, solo negó con la cabeza, y una gran cara de desconcierto. _no, no me digas que........estas......estas....estas casada, y con hijos. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡como se te ocurre, Meiling por dios!!!!!!!!!, tengo 19 años. ¡¡¡¡¡como se te ocurre semejante cosa. _no sé tal vez, podría ser eres bonita más de un chico estará detrás de ti. Sakura colorada como un tomate, niega con la cabeza y le dice: _no,.....no Meiling, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas mi obligaciones son muchas. _esto último lo dijo con mucha nostalgia desviando la vista, de las otras que la miraban con preocupación, incluso la misma Meiling se arrepentía de haber preguntado semejante cosa. _que tonta. Los siento. _¿por qué?, yo estoy feliz de la vida que llevo, no podré compartirla con nadie especial pero siempre tengo la posibilidad de compartirlas con mi criaturas mágicas, y eso es suficiente. _Sakura.... _¿desde cuando eres tan emotivo Li? _desde nunca. _entonces no suspires no es nada malo, no estoy sola ¿o sí? _no _bueno, entonces si yo sonrío ¿por qué tu no? _no lo sé. Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos, y le sonrío, aunque su rostro mostraba un bella sonrisa su ojos decían otra cosa. _¡¡¡¡bueno vamonos Sakura debemos, contarnos miles de cosa!!!! _¡¡¡¡si eso es verdad Meiling vamos!!!!! Meiling y Sakura salen por la puerta principal, mientras Kero, Sheng fun, Shing beam y Shaoran quedan impactados por la forma en que reacciona a la acotaciones que Shaoran había hecho, _en otro momento probablemente, hubiera reaccionado con una risa, o algo similar nunca tan a la defensiva. ¿qué le sucedió Kerberos? _esta hacia desde la muerte de padre. _es comprensible¿ pero hay lago más, que me ocultas? _nada, la soledad la esta casi dominando. ¿pero no sé que propósito, o por que paso?, antes no era así, comprendo que la perdida de su padre fue algo duro, pero nunca para tanto. _lo que sucede, Kerberos es que Sakura, ya no es una niña, y ve las cosas desde otro punto de visita, esto afecta su carácter, imagino lo que debe haber pasado al ingresar al del concilio. _pero tu viste lo que hace. _sí, esquivar las preguntas con cuestiones indirectas. ¿por qué lo hará? _es su forma de que todas las personas queden lejos de su sufrimiento. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!!!!! _ bueno días, Kero, li. _el amo tiene razón por algún motivo ella, quiere alejar a todos los que puedan sufrir por ella. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡spinel sun!!!!!! _pobrecita tanto sufrimiento que se le va arrugar el cutis _Nakuru. _la misma. Todos luego de este acontecimiento se saludaron cordialmente. y siguieron conversando por sus diferentes opiniones de lo que ha Sakura le sucedía, a pesar de que li, no salía todavía de su asombro más le preocupaba lo que le sucedía a Sakura. _entonces Eriol tu piensas que es porque no quiere que nadie lo suficientemente serca como para entender lo que en realidad le sucede. _si eso es correcto pero, no del todo Kerberos. _¿por qué? _eso que dijiste es cierto pero, también se debe a que ella, no quiere que nadie sufra por decisiones que ella debe tomar, me temo que nos esta ocultando algo,... pero no sé, exactamente que. _¿y en que te basas para decir eso? _es realmente simple porque de un momento a otro quiere alejarse de la personas que la rodeas, por más sufrimiento o dificultades en el concilio, ella nunca haría eso, además probablemente si fuera por esa razones reaccionaría agresivamente, y no de la forma en que lo hace. _eso es verdad pero ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarla? _lo primero creó yo Kerberos que confía en nosotros. _eso es verdad li, pero también necesitamos alejarla del concilio durante un tiempo hasta que sepamos con exactitud que es lo que la esta atacando además, yo le había dicho algo a Shaoran sobre el concilio y su plan, probablemente, esto sea una parte, de lo que planean. _si es así, creo que debemos cuidarla, su carácter esta muy sensible, y es probable que cualquier falencia la afecte el doble de lo que esperamos. _precisamente, el trabajo tuyo li será, ayudarla hablar con ella, también te podrá ayudar Kerberos si es necesario, pero por lo que dijo creó que se dificultara. _pero, Eriol, mejor encárgate tu, tu siempre has sido mejor con la mujeres. _si, pero necesito que tu lo hagas. _¿por qué? _todo a su debido tiempo se sabrá, es más ahora que sabemos que la están buscando, debemos de cuidarla, y si hablamos de poderes tu estas mejor preparado que yo para este trabajo. Esta en una situación muy influenciable, y su poder es demasiado como para que pierda el control. _¿ y que pasaría si pierde el control? _como sabes ,mocoso la magia esta desbaratara, y si por esas casualidades Sakura perdiera el control por si misma, sería fatal para ella, y el resto del mundo. Sakurita no ha podido usar más de doce cards sin debilitarse creó que debe ser por su estado de animo, y aunque no me gusta reconocerlo tu puedes ayudarla. _¿doce?, yo apenas puedo manejar ocho al mismo tiempo, creó que le estas pidiendo demasiado. _no es correcto li, por el nivel mágico de Sakura podría controlar, tres hechizos y 24 cards todo al mismo tiempo. _le dice Eriol algo serio _aún así creo que su cuerpo esta muy débil desde que les dio más poder a las cards, estas se alimentan por demás. No pude detenerla, le puso un cláusula a las cards que si ella perdía fuerzas por algún motivo, y no podrían controlarlas que ellas tomarán todo su poder, y defendieran a quien estuviera. _el sello del poder. _ precisamente eso, ella lo hizo por el temor a que algo suceda. _y eso me lleva a mi teoría de que oculta algo, lo que me preocupa que es peligroso para ella, darle tanto poder a las cards, cada daño que reciben las cards, su cuerpo lo siente multiplicado por dos. _¿por dos? _Kero se extraño. _lo que Eriol dice es que al hacer el sello de poder, cada baja de energía mágica las cards absorben el doble como reserva, lo malo es que si ella no esta preparada, esto la debilita demasiado. Es como decir las cards son afectadas en un 50% de energía ella absorberán de Sakura el 100%, que si lo multiplicamos por 12, da más de lo que su cuerpo tiene. _ahora entiendo como se pudo pasar. _Kerberos _si Sheng fun ¿dime? _desde cuando tu dueña, entrega semejante poder a algo que no es ella, además y no proteger a alguien en especial. _eso te lo puedo contestar yo, Sheng fun, ella siempre ha sido así, siempre le importo mucho el bienestar de los demás. En tondos se pinto un imagen de Sakura preocupándose por cada uno de ellos.  
  
_¿pero amo y de ella? ¿quién la cuida? Todos lo presentes se quedaron pensando sin querer probablemente ellos tenían la culpa de lo que sucedía. _yo protejo a Sakura, al igual que Yue. _eso esta, bien además sé que lo hace con todo el corazón, pero me sigo preguntando Kerberos ¿quién cuida los sentimientos, o cosas que le pasan? _yo, y Yue la ayudamos con caí todas su cosas menos las del corazón. _entonces ¿quién cuida de su corazón? por un minuto la sala se lleno de silencio, todos se habían preocupado por la parte física de ella, pero nadie le había prestado atención a sus sentimientos. Incluso hacia unos minutos solo habían hablado de cómo sus sentimientos la afectaban en su parte mágica y física, pero nadie se había puesto a pensar en Sakura como un persona. _no quejamos del concilio que la utiliza como el objeto de la profecía cuando nosotros nos comportamos de la misma forma. _acoto Kero con una cara de bastante decepción. _lo siento amo dije algo inoportuno. _no Sheng fun, dijiste la verdad. _entonces ¿por qué esa cara? _ a las personas no les gusta escuchar la verdad cuando sabemos que algo esta mal. Eriol se quedo pensativo ausente a lo que pasaba en frente de él. En su mente un pensamiento más bien una frase del pergamino de la profecía resonaba en su cabeza. _si el ente de poder, sufre su poder aumentara y creara el poder mágico que posea, su corazón y sentimiento describirán su nuevo destino. Pero solo el amor podrá salvarlo de la destrucción de la eternidad. Como era posible si él mismo intrigaba y retorcía las cosas pero nunca su mente se había padecido de semejante manera al recordar lo que un viejo papel podía decir, lo que olvidamos por cuidar y lo que merecemos por olvidar. _amo de todas formas yo creo que le plan del joven Hirakisawa es bueno, por el momento mientras investigamos que podemos hacer, para ayudar a la señorita, debemos de hacerla sentir segura de si misma. _sí, tienes toda la razón Shing beam es lo más conveniente en este momento. No lo crees así ¿Kerberos, Eriol? _sí, es lo más conveniente, pero también esto debe de quedar en secreto para ello eso es lo mejor. ¿Eriol? _...... _¿Eriol te sucede algo? De pronto salió abruptamente del pensamiento. _sí, esta bien, yo volveré a Inglaterra a buscar algunas cosas que creó que necesitaremos. _de acuerdo. Mientras en el jardín de la casa la noche de verano reinaba en aquel lugar: _Sakura y dime, ¿por qué nunca volviste a comunicarte con nosotros? _porque probablemente pensé que ustedes ya tendría un vida propia, y nunca creí que se acordarán de mi, pero ¿tu porque nunca volviste a Japón? _no lo sé probablemente por lo mismo. _entonces no tenemos porque preguntarnos eso. _si tienes razón _Sakura _si dime. _ tu sigues amando a Shaoran. _no, en realidad no, el tiempo paso mi vida es otra no necesito el amor, para vivir. _¿ y no te siente sola a veces? _no ¿por qué habría de sentir algo así? _no lo sé tal vez porque estas sola. _en realidad, la soledad es un estado de animo, nunca estamos solos, ni en un cuarto cerrado, comprendí que hasta la mínima cosa puede hacerte sentir acompañado. _ Sakura ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera? _porque no quiero provocar ningún lazo afectivo en este lugar porque cundo me marche en el corazón de alguna de estas personas una herida se abrirá sin un sentido basado. _sabes extraño a la antigua Sakura, la que no analizaba todo, y era impulsiva desde su corazón. _....Meiling, lo siento no es mi intención pero..... Sakura sale corriendo del lugar lo bastante confundida como para no ver a Kero. Quien venía volando por un pasillo junto con los otro guardianes. Sakura paso corriendo, y no los miro, se guió por la energía más grande que había en esa casa, encontró el cuarto y entro sin poder moverse mucho más se sentó en el piso y las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos. Mientras en la sala de té. _madre me has llamado por algún motivo en especial _no Shaoran, solo siéntate. _ ¿pero que ha sucedido madre? _nada. _¿entonces? _eres igual que tu padre de impaciente. _madre por favor eso no, no quiero hablar de mi padre. _¿entiendes lo que sientes? _no en realidad no. _busca en ti, la respuesta y encontraras la solución para ella. _pero madre. _ahora puedes retirarte si lo deseas. _¿cómo? _no hay tiempo ella, te necesita, pasaron demasiado años es tiempo de recuperar. _sí. Sin entender demasiado, hizo un reverencia y se marcho del lugar, paso por el jardín pero sintió un leve sonido que venia de una habitación aledaña al lugar. Sin entender nuevamente se dejo guiar hasta el lugar por lo que parecía un aroma a flores de cerezo. -mientras en la habitación Sakura, se había quedado dormida. Shaoran sin un rumbo fijo llego a una habitación que no entraba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa. Deseba entrar a la habitación, pero a la vez no. Lo que vio ahí, lo impacto bastante. Parecían un ángel, todo el cabello, suelto que caía desde su hombros hacia abajo, reclinada sobre un mesa de corta estatura., solo le faltaban las alas, dormía tan tranquila, pero porque esa habitación que había ahí.  
  
Shaoran dio unos pasos inseguros sobre el piso de madera; se reclino al llegar a la mesita donde aquel ángel descansaba, lo miro y cuando la luna traviesa le brindo un rayo de luz logró ver, que en sus pestañas habían aún frescas la huellas del dolor. Susurro en una voz casi inaudible. _porque tienes que sufrir por los demás, porque tan solo no sonríes. _porque tal vez no puedo con tanto yo sola. Shaoran por un momento titubeo por lo que escucho pero, Sakura estaba contestando dormida. Una sonrisa se embozó en el rostro de él. Sakura se acomodo sobre sus propio brazos. _no quiero estar sola, pero debo de estarlo. Sakura seguía hablando dormida. Shaoran la miraba, mientras un lagrima, jugaba en aquella perla, su rostro. Una suave mano la seco con el afán de que esa perla que irradia luz no se opacara. En ese momento entra en la habitación Sheng fun, con una diminuta cámara de fotos y empieza a sacar antes de que Shaoran pudiera decirle algo el, ya había soltado el flash de la maquina. El destello de luz había dado en los párpados de Sakura, por el ruido de la maquina y la luz su ojos verdes se abrieron, lentamente para solo encontrarse con un confundido muchacho a punto de ahorcar a la pequeña criatura que tenía en los brazos. Sakura lo miro por varios minutos, sin entender siquiera que hacía ahí exactamente. _¿qué sucede, que hago aquí? ¿y tu Shaoran que haces aquí? _no....no _¿qué que pasa? _no....no _quiere decir que no sabe _contesta el pequeño guardián con cara de fastidio. Shaoran mira al dragoncito con mala cara, insinuando que el tenía la culpa. _y tu Sheng fun ¿qué haces con una cámara de fotos? _no.....no esto, no sé, no sé que hace solo...solo Shaoran suelta una risa graciosa por la situación que estaba pasando el dragoncito. Pronto es alegría fue interrumpida por una terrible presencia negativa. Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos por un segundo. _¿Shaoran puedes sentirlo? _sí. _vamos. A la señal de Sheng fun Sakura salió de la habitación, Shaoran también en un pasillo se dividieron, Sakura salió para un lado, Shaoran para el otro, y Sheng fun para el otro. En la habitación donde estaban Eriol, Nakuru, y Spinel, entra un casi frenético guardián: _joven Eriol, Shaoran lo necesita también la señorita. _lo sabemos Sheng fun, gracias. _vamos yo lo guiare hasta el lugar mientras, el Shaoran y la señorita llegan. _si vamos. Nakuru, Spinel, y Eriol junto con Sheng fun salieron de la habitación para el centro de la cuidad. Mientras en la habitación de Shaoran: _maldición lo que temía, están aquí. _a quien se refiere amo? _a la sombras que pretenden atacar a Sakura. _¿y la señorita lo sabe? _lo dudo. _¿ estará bien verdad? _si Shing beam ,pero tu prioridad primera será ayudarla si hay algún problema. _pero señor mi misión es protegerlo, además la señorita tiene a Kerberos el la protegerá. _lo sé, pero no sé si sea suficiente la última vez fue bastante poderoso. _esta bien. Mientras en la habitación de Sakura: _Sakura ¿qué estas esperando, debemos irnos? _losé, lo sé Kero pero, debo de llevar las Black cards con migo, por si acaso y debo conjurar algún escudo para que no sean manipulables para nadie más que yo, si no sería peligroso _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?, estas loca no puedes usar dos cards así, te terminaras matando!!!!!! _Kero no seas pesimista, saldremos bien. _ya lo creo que sí, pero y tu _confía. Listo ya termine, debemos irnos. _¡¡¡¡¡move!!!!!! La card obedeció la orden del guardián y en un segundo se encontraban en el epicentro del problema. En el concilio de Japón: _los necesito a todos. _encierren al guardián para que no interfiera. _sí, señor _pronto llegara tu hora card captor. En el centro de la ciudad: Una esfera negra ascendía a los cielos. _Eriol ten cuidado. Nakuru alertaba a su dueño, en eso llegaban Sakura, por un lado y Shaoran por el otro. _¡¡¡¡Eriol ¿te encuentras bien? _si Sakura estoy bien. En eso Sakura ve la gran cantidad de personas que se encuentran en el lugar entonces dice. _llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadero forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión con tigo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡libérate!!!!!!!!, Create lleva a esta oscuridad a una nueva dimensión donde el inocente no sufra, crea una nueva dimensión ¡¡¡¡¡create!!!!! Una luz cubre la esfera por completo encierra a todos lo hechiceros y al poder oscuro en ese lugar. Cuando la dimensión se abre, Sakura está preparada con la card fight en una mano y el báculo en la otra. pero antes de que pueda reaccionar la oscuridad la ataca. Shaoran la protege, con un escudo y usa la carta luminosity, a la cual se le agrega la card radiance de Eriol, debilitando lo suficiente como para que la esfera se achicara y mostrara su verdadero cuerpo, como las anteriores era un sombra con aspecto de hombre. Sakura toma la card fight de nuevo y la activa. _fight necesito que me ayudes con la sombra, dame tu poder ¡¡¡¡fight!!! La card la obedeció y se combino con ella, la sombra ataco a Sakura, esta hizo un excelente defensa de artes marciales, luego unos golpes más, hasta que derivo a la sombra. Sakura se preparaba para usar otra card cuando por una extraña razón la sobra tomo más fuerza. Antes de que la atacara. Radiance y forest la atraparon sin dejarla mover pero Sakura al ver que no resistirían demasiado le dijo. _cuando yo les diga la dejan libre _¿qué pretendes hacer Sakura. _salo háganlo _de acuerdo. _bien es mi turno. Black card ayúdame a pelear contra la sombra te lo pido fusiónate con fight y entren a mi cuerpo. "darkens". La card milagrosamente le obedeció, y entró a su cuerpo, Sakura se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba. _suéltenla. A esa orden Shaoran y Eriol soltaron la sombra, esta ataco enfurecida a la card captor quien al recibió con dos puñetazos en el estomago, otra dos patadas vinieron después, la sombra se tambaleo por la potencia de la patadas, pero Sakura no paro siguió pegándole patadas y puñetazos hasta que la sombra cayo, cuando cayó al suelo, Sakura la tomo por el cuello la elevo y la soltó por el aire y cuando descendió le pego un puñetazo que la desintegro casi por completo, lo poco que quedaba de la sombra se encontraba en el suelo, Sakura la miro depresivamente abrió la mano derecha la tomo la tiro nuevamente al aire y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente serca le pego una patada tremenda que la desvaneció por completo. Cuando la dimensión y la sombra desaparecieron Sakura que estaba parada con la mano en el brazo, abrió lo ojos de par en par, y la Black card salió apresuradamente del cuerpo, y ella se cayó arrodillada. Las Sakura cards que estaban libres, contuvieron con sus poderes a la Black card, hasta casi usar todo su poder, cuando la lograron calmar absorbieron la energía mágica de Sakura, quien sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Cuando las cards tomaron lo que necesitaban Sakura cayó hacia atrás un poco pero Shaoran la sostuvo con un brazo. _Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?. _si estoy bien solo tengo mucho sueño para cuando termino de decir eso se había quedado dormida. En eso llega Kero volando. Ve como rubi moon le tomaba el pulso. _rubi ¿se encuentra bien? _si solo. Se durmió. Kero se cayó de espalda al escuchar eso. _buen momento para dormirse. Todos se reía mientras Sakura dormía. En un avión un joven de cabello largo llegaba a Hong Kong: _pronto estaremos juntas Sakura. Notas de la autora: Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, por ahí fue un poco pesado o repetitivo, el problema que fue algo difícil, armar este reencuentro para que quedará lo mejor posible, así que pido disculpas si hay algún problema de concordancia en algún lado, porque este capitulo fue escrito por partes y luego unido, por eso pueden haber algunos problemitas de concordancia. Quería dejar un agradecimiento a mi quipo de debate en especial, a mi amiga Mariel quien me dio unas espectaculares ideas para hilvanar la historia. También un agradecimiento a todos los que leen mi fic, espero que no se aburran demasiado. Comentario, critica, expectativas, e ideas, todas son bienvenidas a: yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar avances del próximo capitulo: el plan de los hombres entrara en funcionamiento, Shaoran tendrá que enfrentarse con una confundida Sakura, como a la verdad de lo que son la Black cards, Sakura le dirá algo sobre la profecía que nadie sabrá. La madre de Shaoran le dará un traje ceremonial especial para confirmar sus sospechas, pasaran cosas divertida entre Sheng fun y Kerberos, cuando intenten investigar algo sobre las Black cards. Todo esto y mucho más pasara en el próximo capitulo "el poder de las Black cards, y el consuelo de Sakura" no se lo pierdan hasta la próxima. 


	6. 6El poder de las black cards

Capitulo N°6: el poder de las Black cards, y el consuelo de Sakura Notas de la autora: En este capitulo vemos a Sakura, durmiendo en la habitación que actualmente tenía en la mansión Li. Vemos también en el jardín a una divertida Nakuru charlando con el apuesto guardián Shing beam. Por otra parte la madre y la prima del joven Shaoran están en una sala cercana a la habitación donde comentan algunas opiniones sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, en la biblioteca del despacho Eriol Spinel, Sheng, y Kero están investigando algo más sobre la profecía mientras Kero discute con Sheng fun, algunas opiniones pero no lograr ponerse de acuerdo. Mientras en la puerta de una de las habitaciones alguien esta espiando. Sakura dormía placidamente en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados de un delicada manera, algunos rayos del sol se filtraban entre sus cabellos, haciéndolos ver más rubios de lo que parecían en realidad. También se veía una muy delgada figura debajo de las sabanas, tenía su mano sobre la almohada, y la otra sobre su vientre. Su cabello caía sobre su hombros hasta encontrarse con la blancura de la sabanas. _que bonita se ve, parece un ángel. _decía Shaoran del otro lado de la puerta. Pronto en su mente paso un pensamiento. El rostro de Sakura cuando las Black cards habían abandonado su cuerpo, porque ese gesto era tan poderosas las cards, además porque se habían alimentado del poder mágico de ella siendo que ella no era su dueña. _es muy bonita verdad mi amigo. _que...que ¿qué dices? _que es muy bonita. _no...no lo sé es probable pero yo no soy quien para decirlo, solo me involucra con ella las Black cards. _entonces cuando esto termine la dejaras de nuevo. _no...pero.. porque .....no sé ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡a déjame en paz!!!! Shaoran sale corriendo a las controversiales preguntas de su amigo, Eriol. Para ello Eriol tenía pensado entrar por las Black cards. Así que puso su plan en marcha camino hasta encontrarse con la cómoda donde las dos cards reposaban, cuando las iba a tomar estas desprenden una luz negra que lo tira hacia atrás y lo hace volver sobre sus propio pasos. _esas cards, no te pertenecen. _pero porque no me puedo acercar. _porque yo misma no lo deseo. _¿con que motivo haces esto, no tienes ningún razonamiento lógico para hacerlo ¿qué a caso no sabes que te destruirán si dejas que entren en ti. _Eriol ¿qué crees?, en tu mente hay dudas y son muy potentes si dejas que ellas te manejen te destruirán, además sé que no confías en mi. _¿cómo, como, lo sabes? _la oscuridad de esas cards me otorgan poderes que no podría adquirir ni con muchos años de magia. Pero el precio es muy alto. y ahora que tu lo sabes deberás morir. Cuando la voz que parecía la de Sakura pero sin ese acento dulce, termino de decir eso las cards soltaron espinas que se intentaron calvar en el pecho del joven. Cuándo a escasos centímetros Sakura se despertó de esa especie de trance y detuvo a las Black cards, con un grito estridente y la protección que descendió sobre el joven. Las Black cards entran en el cuerpo de la muchacha las dos al mismo tiempo esta cae arrodillada en la alfombra del cuarto, cuando entra Shaoran y la ve así, corre a ayudarla, cuando Sakura levanta la vista sus ojos se ponen blancos y muestran algo muy oscuro dentro de ella cuando llega a ayudarla la energía parece desprenderse abruptamente del cuerpo de ella, tornando su ojos nuevamente de verde. Y se escucha su desesperada voz, que arranca desde lo más recóndito de su cuerpo un grito de desesperación, acompañado de dos ríos escarlatas, que caen en la alfombra. _sal de mi, no puedo soportarlo ¡¡¡¡¡ayúdenme!!!! _Sakura, tranquila, tranquila la muchacha no dejaba de desesperase casi cayendo en una plegaria. _Sakura todo esta bien. _Shaoran, ¿eres tu, no eres una ilusión? _tranquila todo estará bien. Sakura se abraza fuertemente al joven y llora desesperadamente, hasta que el río de lagrimas escarlata se desvanecen y en ellas aparecen un liquido cristalino. La situación es bastante tensa pero con el paso del tiempo, Sakura se calmo, su cuerpo todavía abrazado a Shaoran apenas si se movía. _Sakura, ¿qué te sucedió? _fue horrible, se siente un frió horrible peor que la misma soledad. Sakura se abrazaba fuerte a Shaoran con el afán de encontrar un consuelo. _tranquila, ya todo estará bien. Sakura deja de abrazarlo baja la vista y empieza a relatar lo que sucedía. _lo que sucedió es culpa mía por lo general cuando despierto por la mañana mi poderes se descontrolan y casi son incontrolables y muy arriesgados para quienes me rodean. _pero desde cuando es eso. _poco después de que ingrese al concilio. _pero, si eres estudiante. _lamento corregirte pero yo no soy estudiante. _pero y ¿entonces? _yo soy la cabeza del concilio, a los dos años un año después de que mi padre muriera. _no lo puedo creer eres la cabeza del concilio de Japón entonces también, ere...eres _si la cabeza del los guardianes del sello mágico. _pero como es posible, tu me rechazaste cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda ¿tu sabias que era yo? _en realidad sí. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡entonces ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡nada de esto hubiera sucedido si confiaras en mi!!!!!!!!!!!!. _sabes algo _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me gustaría escuchar una razón!!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran no le levantes el tono de voz!!!!!! _Eriol se levantaba del suelo, tratando del calmar a su amigo. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no, ella debe darme una explicación para todo esto, nada hubiera pasado si, yo hubiera estado allí. _Shaoran, ya basta _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no Sakura, estas arriesgando tu salud y vida por no confiar en mi. _no era el momento _Sakura desvió la vista. Shaoran la tomo del brazo. _¡¡¡¡¡¡como te atreves a girar el rostro!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran no la lastime!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta Eriol, ella debe darme una explicación, porque no confío en mi, el problema nunca hubiera pasado!!!!!! Sakura se dio vuelta de con una mirada de total indignación. Se levanto desde donde estaba sentada, lo miro agresivamente a los ojos. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que te quede claro que yo no soy alguien bajo tu supervicio, y si por algo no te llame tu lo sabes muy bien quien hace 8 años se fue con la promesa de que volvería pero jamás cumplió!!!!!!!!!!! _Sakura, yo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puedes gritarme así!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡no soy nadie de tu familia y en tal caso tampoco formo parte de tu concilio, por lo tanto no tiene autoridad sobre mi!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡suéltame!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡no, no lo haré hasta queme expliques a que te refieres con que no era el momento!!!!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡no te diré!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡además suéltame me haces daño!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran suéltala la lastimaras!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya basta!!!!!!!!!! Sakura alzó su mano y un cachetazo _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora quieres saber por qué lo hice, es demasiado simple si los del concilio te interceptaban te harían lo mismo que estoy sufriendo yo, y sé que no hubiera soportado verte sufrir, y no podría haber soportado y arruinado sus planes!!!!!!!. _Sakura.....no sabía lo _¡¡¡¡¡¡ no quiero escucharte!!!!! Se soltó de su brazo y salió corriendo, las cards se desesperaron, de una manera brusca salió de la habitación, corriendo. _Sakura espera, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! Shaoran salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero en uno de los pasillos de la casa. Sakura siguió caminando hasta el patio central, camino hasta un árbol, y se sentó bajo su sombra. Con una mano en la frente _¿por qué, por qué tiene que preguntar sobre eso, por qué?, además porque no puedo controlarme es muy difícil, ¡¡¡¡¡¡por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil, ya casi no puedo con migo misma!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡qué haré si no hago algo puedo dañar a alguien más!!!!!! En eso Sakura cayó sentada con la cara en la rodillas. Después de un rato saco un trozo de papel amarillento que decía. La profecía necesita de un hechicero y/o hechicera de gran rango, su corazón tiene que esta lleno de soledad, su acciones manipuladas por el odio. Por lo siglos hemos esperado que la diosa reencarne, parece que en estos años nuevamente a nacido una dinastía con su poder, no podemos encontrarla, pero si no la encontraremos hay un segundo posible, los descendientes del clan Li. _me gustaría decírselo, pero conociéndolo se entregaría al concilio y sería demasiado peligroso, podrían manipularlo, yo no sé cuanto tiempo pueda soportar el poder de las Black cards si no encuentro pronto el juego completo no podré controlarlas, se están alimentando de mi, y si continúan así su poder será, incontrolable, debo de encontrar a las que faltan. Luego de decir esto se paro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la señora de la casa. Camino por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una antigua habitación cuando llego la puerta se abrió sola. _te esperaba jovencita. _ ¿por qué señora? _tengo ciertas sospechas acerca de ti, pero por favor siéntate. _bien, lo que usted diga, pero solo quiero decirle _no silencio, sé que no le harás daño a mi hijo, y que solo has venido a ayudarlo, pero ¿crees qué podrás sola? _realmente espero que sea posible, sino será inevitable el sacrificio _pero jovencita porque lo dice y porque te empeñas en proteger a mi hijo? Acaso crees que él no podría ayudar. _señora estoy segura que su hijo podría seguramente ayudarme, pero el peligro que correría sería demasiado, y probablemente a usted la involucraría. No quiero que suceda lo mismo que en mi familia. La mujer se quedo calla, al ver como la joven se ocultaba detrás de sus cabellos el cuerpo literalmente le temblaba, tenía su bazos extendidos en su piernas y su hombros levantado, mostrando un gesto de sumisión y dolor por lo que decía. _Pero, jovencita crees que nuestra familia no podría con el enemigo. _no señora, en ningún momento quise decir eso, es solo que no quiero que nadie sufra por una batalla que es mi responsabilidad. _pero, pequeña.... ¿y tu qué? Acaso no sufres por lo que pasa y por lo que paso. ¿por qué no dejas que tu corazón hable por un vez? Al decir esto la card "Love" salió del bolsillo de la ropa de Sakura. _veo que tu corazón tiene mucha fuerza al igual que alguien que yo conocí alguna vez. _¿conoció? _si precisamente un persona muy similar a ti se me presento un día, pero su nombre no lo puedo decir. _lo siento discúlpeme, no debí involucrarme. En sus asuntos _no te preocupes, no me molesto, pero jovencita piensa en lo que te dije si alguien esta sufriendo por esto eres tu. _pero, señora _pequeña no dejes que tus emociones te controlen pronto las cosas amanecerán. _¿amanecerán? _si, recuerda "la noche esta llena de tinieblas que cobija a las almas mortales en la lujuria de los sueños, en ellos se encuentra el poder de la luz que los despierta cada mañana", lo mismo es en la vida mientras tu esperanzas y sueños vivan en ti, la oscuridad podrá cubrirte, encerrarte e incluso dañarte pero, jamás te vencerá mientras quede el último rayo de esperanza este te levantará y de ahí surgirá tu fuerza, siempre cree en ti, y te pido un cosa, hazme un favor. _¿cuál? _pequeña, trata de sonreír, quienes no esta con tigo lo desearían, y quienes lo estamos lo necesitamos, es el sol del amanecer y sé que para mi hijo también lo es. La mujer se retiró tan tranquila como cuando entró Sakura la siguió con la vista hasta que marcho y desapareció detrás de una puerta. Sakura se levanto y camino ida por el profundo de sus pensamiento. Hasta que llego al patio giro lentamente la cabeza y vio a Shaoran parado en la puerta de salida de la mansión. Por un segundo la magia se hizo presente Sakura lo vio y paso lo que hacia muchísimo tiempo no sucedía su corazón se acelero, su ojos se nublaron y cuando estaba apunto de cae, dos criaturas con alas la sostuvieron mientras una no dejaba de repetir su nombre: _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura , Sakura, Sakura, Sakura despierta ¿qué te sucede?!!!!!!!!!!! _Kero, ¿qué, que paso? _eso deseo saber. _no lo sé. Al escuchar esto Kero al miro aún más preocupado que ante temía que algo malo estuviera sucediendo. Sakura miro a la misma dirección en donde segundos antes había visto a Shaoran parado, pero este ya no se encontraba allí. De pronto como por arte de magia este apareció parado allí. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran ¿qué hace aquí?, tu......tu estabas a.. allí!!!!!!!!!!!! _Sakura ¿te sientes bien?_ Shaoran puso su mano en la frente de Sakura. _no fiebre no tienes ¿entonces que te sucede? _no.....no lo sé. Shaoran mira a Kero, y a Sheng fun pero las dos criaturas mágicas lo miran con el mismo desconcierto. _Sakura ¿qué recuerdas que sucedió? _no demasiad solo vi a Shaoran en el portón luego la visión se me nublo, para cuando abrí los ojos estaba tu Kero y Sheng fun aquí. _pero que, te sucede estos últimos días? _en realidad no lo sé. _¿quieres algo para beber? -si yo creo que no me caería nada mal Shaoran. Kero que te sucede que me miras así? _es que has estado muy extraña desde la aparición de estas extrañas cards. _lo que sucede es que su magia me confunde mucho más de lo que podría desear. _pero te siente bien? _si Kero no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. _Sakura le sonrió dulcemente. _oooh.....si veo lo bien que estas. _pero ¿por qué? Lo dices de esa manera. _no lo sé mira a tu alrededor. Kero la mira con cara de descontento. Sakura por lo desconcertada que estaba miro hacía un lado y luego así el otro, cuando volteo por segunda vez se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de Shaoran, automáticamente se ruboriza por lo cerca que esta de el ella está medio tirada así atrás y el está, a un costado arrodillado como en espera de una ataque, es decir sentado sobre los talones y con las manos en la cintura. Pero en este caso tenía una de sus manos a centímetros de la de Sakura. _ vez a lo que me refiero. _yo....yo....no... no sé. Sakura iba a girar la cabeza cuando el flash de una foto los hizo dan vuelta en la misma dirección para mirar una cámara con cola y alas. Sakura mira desconcertada la imagen que tenia de frente hasta que Shaoran lo nombra por su nombre. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sheng fun, que demonios haces, ¿y de donde sacaste esa cámara?!!!!!!! _esta foto ve derecho al álbum y a Internet todo el mundo debe ver esto voy, a ser famoso en la cabeza de Shaoran se dibuja un gota inmensa mientras se resigna a escuchar el delirio de fama de guardián _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡terminaste!!!! _le dice Shaoran con voz autoritaria. _sí, ya termine. _bueno ahora ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿me puedes decir que haces sacando fotos y de donde sacaste la cámara?!!!!!!! _sí, _cuando el guardián termino de decir esa palabra la carta "produce" apareció frente a ellos. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Hey produce donde dejaste la foto!!!!!!!! _la card se dio vuelta y le dio un papel pequeño que decía en símbolos mágicos: lo siento Sheng fun pero si no hay dinero ni participación, no hay foto .el guardián levanto la cabeza lentamente pare mirar a todos son los ojos llorosos _ ¡¡¡¡¡ noooooooooooooooo, nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! _¡¡¡Sheng fun que te paso?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _miren _les dijo el gracioso dragoncito Shaoran Kero y Sakura leyeron el papel, y Sakura comenzó a reír como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. _claro te ríes de la desgracia ajena, calor. _no nada de eso Sheng fun el problema es que mira leíste lo que esta la final. _no, en que puede cambiar en este momento. _léelo por favor . el dragoncito se acerco al papel y dijo _pero que es gracioso. Dice que no hay foto. _no, dice que si no hay dinero la foto le pertenece por derecho de cámara. _¡¡¡¡qué?!!!! _si observa aquí lo dice. Shaoran se acercó al papel y lo miro con mucho detenimiento. _si tienes razón dice eso, pero como pudiste descifrarlo con facilidad es un Eufreo mágico muy antiguo. _bueno es que creo que haber leído todo esos apuntes sobre hechicería y magia del siglo 12 que estaba en el concilio me dieron muchas pautas sobre Eufreo antiguo. _ya vero pero de todas formas es muy complicado, debido a que es del siglo VIII. _si auque no me guste reconocerlo, este mocoso tiene razón es más antiguo de lo que creí. Ni siquiera yo puedo saber lo que dice. Con exactitud y como guardián conozco todos lo Eufreos de pasado hasta el siglo XII. _pues entonces no se que es, pero lo entiendo a la perfección. De pronto nuevamente un flash salió de la nada. _¡¡¡¡Sheng fun!!!!! _si, ji, ji, ji, ji esta vez no me vencerán ahora si es una cámara de verdad. _por el amor de dios si que eres ansioso, nada te detiene ¿verdad? _mira por ti mismo Kerbero, es una foto mucho mejor que la anterior. Kero miro los jóvenes que tenía en frente, y no solo rayos salieron de los ojos de Kerberos hacia Li. Pero peor fue cuando la foto salió de la cámara. Sakura que ya estaba parada tratando de calmar a Kero, quien peleaba sin cesar con Shaoran. Cuando de repente Sakura pudo sentir que un frió la recorría, vio por un segundo una sombra esconderse detrás del portón de la casa, luego vio una flor de cerezo de color negra, seguida de un súbito disparo de fuego. y esa imagen mental teñirse de un color escarlata. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta, quien eres ¿por qué?!!!!!!!! Kero y Shaoran se dieron vuelta súbitamente, por el grito de Sakura Kero dijo dudoso_ ¿Sakura? _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿quién eres, que quieres, porque tengo que ver esto?, basta!!!!!! Sakura retrocedía con las manos en la cabeza y con un paso acelerado, cuando por esa extrañas casualidades su sello mágico apareció en su pies.... Mientras en el concilio japonés. _si siente el dolor la desesperación, ve la muerte y siente la pena, esa será tu condena eterna mientras poseas esas cards, ese será tu condena ver morir a uno por uno, lento y de la peor manera. Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Sakura una y otra vez, como en un chillido agudo y doloroso _Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡detente te harás daño!!!!!!!1 _es inútil Kerberos, esta en un trance muy poderoso nada la sacara de allí, excepto mi señor. La voz provenía de uno de los guardianes Shing beam había llegado a lugar con unos sellos mágicos. _mí amo, tome. _gracias Shing beam, estas listo Sheng fun. _sí. _bien, te cuidado de no dañarla. _sí, maestro un impresionante dragón de no muy grande proporciones le respondió a Shaoran mientras se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha., la rodeo y la aprisionó con cuidado, pronto apareció el sello mágico de Shaoran rodeando al de Sakura. Este mantenía con dificultad el otro sello, mientras Shaoran recitaba un conjuro con una de las etiquetas sagradas frente a sus ojos. Cuando termino la soltó contra en sello de Sakura , que en el preciso instante en que lo toco la etiqueta sagrada se prendió fuego, Sheng fun salió disparado para una dirección, el sello de Sakura se expandió sin medida sobrepasando el muro mágico del sello de Shaoran. Kerberos al verla sin control se lanzo sobre ella, pero un muro, como de ondas expansivas lo detuvo soltándolo luego con gran velocidad hacia un muro. Sakura había abierto los ojos otra vez los tenía blanco pero, por un milagro loro verse un verde muy transparente. Sakura vio entre la luz dorado y los rayos negros que la rodeaban, así el portón, lo mismo que en su imagen anterior antes de perder el control entonces fue cundo reaccionó y levanto un mano y saco a Shaoran Kerberos Sheng y Shing del lugar, segundo más tarde pasaron dos ráfagas de fuego por donde se habían encontrado antes. Lugo Kerberos Sheng y Shing dirigieron sus poderes a la sombra que había aparecido justo en el lugar en que Sakura miraba. Los poderes casi dieron en su blanco pero aún así la sombra desapareció. Todos volvieron la vista hacia Sakura. Sakura lo miro con sus ojo verdes antes de que perdiera el control nuevamente y cayera de rodillas sobre su sello mágico gritando. El sello se expandió con una velocidad asombrosa hasta que todo fue níveo. Se escucho la voz de Shaoran y Kero, junto con la de Eriol sus guardianes y lo demás presentes. En la mente de Sakura _¿dónde estoy? _¿quién eres tu? _yo soy la maestra de las Sakura cards. _yo son Mijuki, tu enemiga la verdadera dueña de las Black cards. _¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!!!! _si tu eres el último sacrificio, para que la profecía se haga realidad. _lo sé. _ Le dice Sakura seria _que bien, me encanta que los sacrificios no opongan resistencia. _ es porque yo no moriré, esto es solo mi mente sonde yo gobierno. Cuando Sakura dijo eso sogas doradas salieron de la nada y tomaron la mujer que estaba en frente de ella. _te lo dije es mi mente, mi dominio. -si pero yo puedo dañarte desde afuera, cuando tu mueras yo naceré en tu cuerpo hora verás lo que les pasa a quienes me desafían. _yo no lo creería así. Sakura la mira desafiantemente. La mujer le asombra la mirada, y luego la mira con odio. _es imposible tienes la misma mirada desafiante de Clow, esa mirada que te ¡¡¡¡¡¡matara!!!! Cuando la mujer dijo esto alguien en el concilio de Japón recibió una orden. En el concilio japonés: _me escuchaste bien ordénale a la sombra que la destruya o yo te destruiré a ti. _si mi ama. El hechicero obedeció y la sombra en china ataco a la joven. Mansión LI. La sombra aparece de la nada mientras el resto se recupera del ataque, atacándola de lleno a Sakura, la sombra da un certero golpe en el estomago de la muchacha luego otro, para golpearla nuevamente en la cara haciéndola volar unos metro, en eso Shaoran se desespera y saca su espada y comienza a atacar a la sombra. En la mente de Sakura. Su imagen metal siente los golpes de su cuerpo y comienza a sangra por su boca. Pronto pierde el control y la hechicera negra queda en libertad. _Te lo dije, no eres más que una niña, no te comparas con mi poder. Tu propias cards te destruirán poco a poco, y lo sabes _lo sé, pero eso no me detendrá, yo lograré controlar a las Black cards. _no, tu no ni Clow pudo tu menos eres una aprendiz de la magia real. _yo nunca seré Clow ni Clow nunca será yo, por eso yo podré. _¡¡¡¡¡¡no nunca podrás, yo no lo permitiré!!!!!!!!!!! Luego de decir eso la otra hechicera la pateo en el estomago haciendo que se quedará si aire. En la mansión LI La sombra esta es sus últimos momento sahorna a logrado derrotarla casi por competo, pero el golpe de luz certero de Shing la destruye por completo. Todos corren a ver el cuerpo de Sakura, Shaoran se apresura y e levanta lentamente el cuello, cuando este cae como exánime, pero que sucede, tiene marcas de dos manos es su cuello. En su mente Mijuki la esta ahorcando casi su mente se desvanece por completo cuando ella, dice. _no puedo respirar, me asfixió. Y cierra los ojos En el exterior. La forma de Mijuki se materializa y trata de atacar a Sakura cuando en un acto de protección, Shaoran la cubre protegiéndose con una de las cards, pero aún así los filosos metales traspasan en el escudo de la card dañando su cuerpo y el de Sakura. En eso Sakura recupera un poco la conciencia y ve a Shaoran sobre ella, tratando de protegerla es entonces cuando pronuncia débilmente _Shaoran, debo salvarte, control..... Mijuki debes morir. Al decir esto Sakura abre los ojos por completo, levanta la mano y Mijuki desaparece. Shaoran y el resto la miran cuando nuevamente cae en el transe. En la mente _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡como pudiste, de donde sacaste ese poder!!!!!!! _esa soy yo y este será tu fin!!!!! _eso jamás. Mijuki salto sobre Sakura acertando una serie de golpes, luego saco un pequeño cuchillo, y un tajo se marco en su cara junto con uno de extensiones mucho más pronunciadas en el brazo. En el exterior La piel de Sakura se abría y sangraba ante la vista de los demás la sangre empezaba brotar, de la nuevas y la viejas heridas. _Sakura por favor reacciona, no debes dejarte vencer, por favor. Sakura estaba en una situación crítica su fuerzas la abandonaban, y el poder de Mijuki ganaba más y más territorio. _no resistiré más, no puedo es muy fuerte. En eso su mente se lleno de una calidad sensación. _¡¡¡¡¿mamá?!!!!! _Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a su madre como una ángel, que lleno todo de luz, e hizo desaparecer a Mijuki en el concilio japonés, y cristal se rompe _no imposible nuevamente me han vencido. _madre que haces aquí? _mi pequeña Sakura, que hermosa que eres, mucho más de lo que yo me esperaba. _madre ¿pero que haces aquí? _tranquila, solo descansa y deja de hablar solo siente y descansa. Su madre la tomo en su brazos y Sakura se durmió volviendo a la realidad. - Sakura abre los ojos y ve hacia el techo _¿qué hago en este lugar?, mamá, Mijuki......¿fue todo un sueño?, pero es casi imposible. _pequeña te encuentras bien? Sakura giro lentamente la cabeza, y vio asía uno de los costados de la habitación, un mujer anciana, sentada en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. A pesar de la visión borrosa que tenía vio que era un mujer de edad, que tenía un traje típico del clan Li. Temblorosa respondió _sí, me encuentro bien, pero ¿la conozco? _no lo sé. _¿por qué lo dice? _..........._ la mujer la miro y solo se quedo así. _lo lamento no quise ser impertinente sepa disculparme. _no te molestas no debes tratarme con tanta solemnidad a mi no me agrada. _lo lamento no quise molestarla. _esta bien se que sabes que soy de la familia y también se lo que poderosa que eres pero, ¿por qué o como escapaste de Mijuki? Sakura palideció por un segundo, ¿cómo era posible que la mujer supiera lo que ella estaba pensando? _no te asustes no se leer tu mente es simple intuición. Sé que eres muy fuerte pero. ¿por qué trataste de ayudar a mi nieto? _en realidad no lo sé. _eso sé que es mentira pero si tu no quieres ser franca con tigo misma, ese ya no es mi problema. Pero aún me pregunto como pudiste hacer actuar las Black cards a tu voluntad? Luego de esas palabras Sakura volvió sobre sus pensamiento y recordó haber sentido la presencia de Shaoran serca en el momento en que Mijuki la ataco en la realidad. Volvió de nuevo a sus pensamiento y resalto la palabra que mentalmente había pronunciado. _Shaoran, sahorna, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran, Shaoran!!!!!!!!! A pesar de la variadas heridas que tenía se levanto de la cama, dejando a la vista el hermoso vestido que tenía puesto, sin pensarlo salió de la habitación con rumbo directo a la habitación del muchacho. La anciana la vio salir de la puerta, pensó sentada en donde estaba en voz alta: _hummmmm. Una muy interesante reacción, esto solo confirma mi teoría. ¿pero que harás cuando te enteres? La anciana que permanecía con los ojos cerrados los abrió un poco. Sakura corría por los pasillos le desesperaba cada vez más cruzar gente desesperada en los pasillos médicos y hechiceros del clan Li corrían por esos pasillos, Sakura solo miraba la frente, cruzo varias puertas cuando por fin se encontró con la puerta de la habitación que ella buscaba, la abrió casi con desesperación. La puertas se abrieron la habitación estaba vacía, en ese segundo los médicos, y la gente que corría en los pasillos se desvaneció todo quedo quieto en ese momento, Sakura vio por las cortinas que se movían, y su cuerpo literalmente viajo por n espacio insospechado hasta que apareció casi flotando en una habitación, ante la sorpresa de lo presente entre ellos la anciana. _veo que llego antes de lo esperado, es muy buena y poderosa. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!! ¿cómo llegaste!!!!! La mujer que estaba descendiendo lentamente en la habitación la miro con lo ojos abierto de par en par mientras una lágrima caía desde sus ojos como un cristal, todos estaban atónitos ante lo que sus ojos veían. El vestido que llevaba puesto era marfil, con una tela muy extraña con textura de hojas y flores del Sakura (árbol del cerezo japonés),con magas largas el cuello cuadrado un tajo en los laterales, y una cinta muy larga de color beige que se movía como con una suave brisa, antes de tocas el piso el vestido se encendió en una tenue luz, mostrando sellos mágicos que este tenía en un color rasado suave. La mujer movió sus rosados labios casi con dulzura sin emitir un sonido solo uno de los presentes escucho aquel angelical mensaje, luego de pronunciarlo cayó desmayada a los pies desde donde había aparecido. Una por una de las Sakura cards la empezaron a rodear, de ella salieron tres cartas. "premonition, spiritual move" y una tercera carta de otro color blanca que no mostró un nombre, solo un sello parecido al de tu vestido. Era un ángel con una piedra en sus manos, de color plateada. Mientras en el concilio japonés: _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldición esto es imposible, no puede ser tiene en su poder 4 Black cards, tan solo le falta una para completar el juego!!!!!!!!!!!! _tranquila mi joven aprendiz, yo soy Mijuki nadie excepto yo ha podido controlar ese poder además sabemos cual es su punto débil ¿verdad? _si mi ama, pero ese joven es muy tenaz además de no tener miedo a la muerte, nos resultara difícil controlarlo, su nivel mágico es demasiado fuerte. _pero no tanto como el de ella, además el poder de la card captor esta disminuyendo, sus esfuerzos están siendo demasiados, en algún momento comentará un error y ahí será nuestra oportunidad. _entonces sugieres dejarla, pero que tal si su poderes crecen y su magia también controlara el poder de la magia, además probablemente nosotros estemos en riesgo. _a caso olvidas quien soy, nadie me vencerá, tu tan solo debes de conseguir un sacrificio de un ser mágico y mi cuerpo tomara mi poder otra vez, además tienes que traerme al sacrificio humano que tu decidas la única condición es que debe de ser alguien de corazón puro. -esta bien, pero y la card captor entonces para que la necesitamos en esta profecía. _la necesitamos porque sin el poder de la llave de Clow mi poder no surgirá otra vez, además tengo cierto interés en los dos jóvenes que se encuentran con la cazadora de cartas, uno es la reencarnación de Clow Lee, y me son interesantes sus poderes. _¿entonces? _por ahora solo trata de darme la criatura mágica y luego yo me encargare. _¿y el hechicero que necesitabas? _en ese momento lo veré. _si mi ama. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron detrás de la puerta del cuarto una criatura mágica escuchaba la conversación: _Sakura, debo ayudarla _ya tengo a mi sacrificio mágico_ desde dentro de la habitación. Dirigiendo la vista a la puerta.  
  
Continuara: Notas de la autora: Hola nuevamente, espero que sigan leyendo este fic, se acerca un poco el nudo de la historia, poco a poco el pasado y la creación de las Black cards se aclara. No se pierdan le siguiente capitulo, muchos más enigmas se descifraran. Cometarios e imágenes de Nadeshico (madre Sakura) por favor mándelas a yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar gracias adiós.  
  
Próximo capitulo: Shaoran despierta y encuentra un verdad sobre el manejo de las Black cards que lo intranquiliza y desespera, hay riñas con Sakura, además Mijuki tendrá su cuerpo otra vez, pero no sus poderes, Eriol recuerda su pasado, Sakura ve un alarmante futuro, mientras lo guardianes en china averiguan algo muy grave sobre Sakura y su familia. Todo esto y un poco mas en el siguiente capitulo. "¿vale la pena el sacrifico mágico" 


	7. 7 Sakura es atacada por mijuki

Capitulo N° 7:Sakura es atacada por la furia de Mijuki.  
  
Cuando abandonamos a nuestro personajes Sakura había podido realizar un viaje astral gracias a la card "spirtual move", pero se encontraba muy débil debido a tan extraordinario esfuerzo. También en el concilio Japonés el maligno hechicero había encontrado a su criatura mágica para sacrificar pero el problema era ¿como?, era verdaderamente difícil desde que Sakura le había dado parte de su poder. Bueno la primer imagen de este episodio es la de la habitación privada de Shaoran y él que se despierta...  
  
Había mucha gente agolpada alrededor de la joven que había aparecido segundos antes, cuando Shaoran se había despertado al ver aquello pregunto: _¿qué es lo que sucede? La gente se abrió y dejo ver a la joven que estaba en el suelo rodeada de una especie de aura negra, su rostro estaba muy pálido al igual que su cuerpo. Shaoran la miro por unos segundos, a pesar de tener varias heridas se levanto de la especie de altar en que se encontraba, cuando su pies se fueron acercando a Sakura que yacía en el suelo de cristal de aquélla habitación, logró escuchar la misma dulce voz que había escuchado durante su inconciencia. _ por favor levántate, necesito verte, sé que es difícil pero levántate, por lo menos inténtalo, te daré un poco de mi magia para que puedas despertar, muchos están aquí esperando que tu despiertes. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca trato de tocarla pero el ahora que la rodeaba lo rechazo, su madre lo protegió con un rápido escudo. Este salió para atrás sobre sus pasos, iba a intentarlo de nuevo cuando la voz de la anciana de la habitación le ordeno que no lo hiciera: _ Shaoran es inútil que lo intentes , hasta que las cartas y ella no despierten no te podrás acercar, ella hizo ese conjuro y por lo tanto es imposible que puedas romperlo. _pero abuela que tal si no despierta, esta muy débil yo sé que puedes verlo. _hijo ten paciencia ella, despertará el poder que le queda es mucho a pesar de la gran cantidad que pierde por día. _¿y que tal de sus heridas, si sigue sangrando, no resistirá mucho? _lo único que podemos hacer es ponerla en el altar y rezar porque ella, resista. _esta bien. Luego de decir esto Shaoran se disponía a elevar el cuerpo con sus poderes, cuando Eriol apareció y le ganó de mano. _¡¡¡Eriol ¿qué hace aquí? _lamento inmiscuirme en este lugar pero lo que encontré en este libro sobre las Black cards es espantoso. La cara de Eriol remarco lo que con anterioridad había sucedido, pero le alarmo la cara que todos los guardianes tenían. _¿qué sucede esto parece muy grave? _no es para menos, si supieras lo atroz que es todo esto tendrías el mismo semblante. _¡¡¡¡¡Sheng fun, Kerberos!!!!!! _no se asombre mi amo, es así. _¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sheng beam!!!! _bien deben de decírmelo, pero este no es lugar para ello. Shaoran dirigió su mirada a su madre y abuela, diciéndoles que cuidarán de Sakura Luego miro a los guardianes y a Eriol y le asintió con la cabeza, y desaparecieron de la habitación, para aparecer en la sala de meditación que se encontraba en el centro de la casa. _bien, no sigan más con este intriga que me esta matando. _bien, Shaoran pero será mejor que te sientes. Sahorna obedeció las ordenes de Kerberos. _¿y bien? _mira Shaoran lo que sucede es lo siguiente, encontramos el pergamino de la creación de la las Black cards, Esta escrito por uno de los hechiceros que estuvo en ese lugar. _bien dénmelo. _sí, toma Shaoran leyó las primeras líneas del pergamino, y sus ojos se abrieron más y más, luego siguió leyendo, el pergamino decía: "Esta todo cubierto por la oscuridad, apenas si puedo ver lo que sucede, sé que Mijuki a pesar de mis advertencias a hecho ese conjuro, por que necesitara tanto poder, ya tiene cuatro de las Black cards para que más, además de eso tiene en su poder una de las cartas de Clow y con eso a transformado a dos de ellas y el proceso sigue, probablemente en unos meses su poder sea el de ella, por eso no entiendo porque estás asiendo esta, si tan solo tuviera paciencia no necesitaría crear más cards. La oscuridad esta cediendo puedo ver a la card pero no puedo ver a Mijuki, el humo todavía interrumpe mi visión, ¿donde estará?, veo algo borroso pero casi podría afirmar que es ella, si es ella pero no puede ser está muy heridas como es posible, la card se acerca a la derecha de ella, todo se esta tornando negro otra vez ,está aquí la maldad esta aquí no, no hay reme.........." La letra se caía así a bajo y desaprecia en unos manchones de sangre que aún perduraban en el pergamino. _Shaoran observas lo que te decíamos? _si y demasiado bien, pero ¿luego, qué paso? _según otro de los pergaminos, Mijuki, ya había muerto muchos años antes pero, había logrado renacer su cuerpo en el de una hechicera que era el sacrificio, como Sakura, y había tratado de completar su magia pero, tan solo vivió dos días más hasta que todo el poder de su cuerpo fue adsorbido por la carta. _¿pero cuál es esta card? _El nombre real nadie lo sabe, pero se la llama "the death" es más destructiva incluso que la card del vació. _¿pero Sakura en todo eso que tiene que ver? _es muy simple Shaoran_ se adelanto a responder Kerberos _verás Sakura a encontrado cuatro de cinco cards, probablemente la próxima sea la card que dijimos, esto pondría poner en un peligro muy grave a Sakura, a pesar de que su nivel de magia y el tuyo sean más elevados que el de Mijuki, a los dos les falta la experiencia del control de magia de ese tipo, yo no dudo de que alguno de los dos maneje estas cards en un periodo de tiempo, pero si me temo que alguno de los dos muera en esto, si esta card se sale de control destruye la vida de quien trata de ordenarle, Tiene un carácter muy similar a la card "vació" debido a que estas dos card son hermanas. _¡¡¡¡¡¡como que hermanas, es imposible!!!!!! _si lo es, pero en realidad lo son, la card "vacío" necesitaba un sentimiento muy poderoso, para liberarse, pero fue Sakura cuando me sorprendió otra vez, convenciéndola de que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, más aún me sorprendió que siendo tan pequeña lo logrará, pero con ello me surgió la duda, Clow no era la hablar demasiado pero más de una vez le preocupo la existencia de la card del "vació" primeramente ni yo no Yue entendíamos el porque, pero fue hace ya 7 años que lo supimos cuando el concilio misteriosamente se intereso en Sakura, Clow tenía cierto recelo sobre el concilio japonés pero , nunca tomo ninguna iniciativa sobre ello. Cuando por fin descubrimos el porque de la desconfianza de Clow con respecto al concilio ya era demasiado tarde. _pero, ¿por qué? _Sakura era cabeza del concilio esta totalmente sola, su padre había muerto, Yuquito, y Touya también se habían marchado, además de todo esto era peligroso que la sacáramos del concilio porque probablemente este tomará represarías así ella que podrían en peligro su seguridad, por eso fue que decidimos que debía quedarse en Japón, pero pronto supimos que la idea no había sido tan correcta, muchos de los hechiceros que la entrenaron se rebelaron contra ella, en busca de su posición, Sakura los venció uno por uno pero esto no sacio el hambre de poder de quienes la rodeaban el habiente se hizo muy pesado, y a pesar de la magia y fuerza de espíritu que tiene Sakura, poco a poco la fueron debilitando, la sobre exigencia, el constante odio que la rodeaba muchas veces la hiciere perder el control, fue entonces cuando su nivel emocional llego al punto límite, casi no dormía, comía poco y su entrenamiento mágico era su única propiedad, pero cuando los ataque empezaron y de un momento para otro toda la magia del Japón se descontrolo Sakura tuvo que pelear, fue cuando, ustedes le ofrecieron ayuda con los sello, Sakura no te rechazo porque quisiera sino que era conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y temiendo que te sucediera algo te rechazó, así cerro todas sus puertas y se aisló por completo, a pesar de las innumerables veces que quisimos hacerle entender con Yue que la soledad era mala y que si no pedía ayuda esto se iba solucionar con rapidez, ella no desistió de su idea, y llegamos hasta aquí ella esta totalmente conciente de las Black cards la matarán pero ella no les teme, su consuelo es que con eso todos estaremos bien, pero ella..... Todos los presente se quedaron atónito por lo que Kerberos les acababa de contar, todas la razones y la cosas por las cuales Sakura había pasado por protegerlos. Pero todo no terminaba ahí fue entonces cuando Eriol rompió el silencio. _En la fase de manejo que esta es muy peligros esta cruzando una línea que probablemente sola no pueda lograrlo, luego de esta fase de control seguirá otra más dura, que aumentará su poder, pero si no controla esto la destruirá, es imprescindible que entienda que podemos ayudarla. _lo sé, pero yo no puedo hacer mucho me exaspera que no confiara en mi, y esto me hace perder el control muchas veces. Además ella esta muy....... _acotaba Shaoran haciendo referencia a su misión _extraña y distante casi nunca sonríe y prácticamente todo el día esta, deprimida o seria, lo sé, yo que la conozco de pequeña y que he visto este cambio me preocupa mucho. El silencio reino gran parte del tiempo hasta que Shaoran pregunto. _¿y de donde sacaron tal información sobre las Black cards,? _lo tenía Sakura apartado en tu estudio, se ve que ella sabe todo. y.... _¿y qué? _probablemente también del profecía, además tiene suficiente mente claro que ella, es el sacrificio más importante y que debe morir. _¡¡¡¡¿morir?!!!!! _si, pero no sin una razón, también estaba esto, apartado de uno de lo libros, pero no logro entenderlo es Eufreo muy antiguo del alrededor del siglo 4. Shaoran tomo el libro y lo miro. _este es el conjuro que una hechicera de la 4 dinastía Li hizo, para salvar a su amado de la magia que había surgido en esa época, como castigo por su hechizo recibió la muerte, impartida por una enfermedad, pero después fue venerada en el siglo 19 cuando el concilio investigo lo que sucedió, Este es el único hechizo capas de anular el efecto de la maldición de la batalla por lo 7 reinos. _¿lo 7 reinos? _si durante la guerra de territorio En la dinastía han marco un gran inicio en mi familia los conflictos empezaron cuando el imperio chino fue dividido en tres dinastías, fundadas por Cao Pei, la dinastía Wei (220-265) en las provincias del norte. La dinastía Shu Han (221-263) en el suroeste y la dinastía Wu (222-280) en el sureste. Los tres reinos libraron incesantes guerras entre sí. Entre estás batallas mucho hechicero del clan Li fueron a combate en entre ellos una mujer de mi familia se mezcló con el emperador, cuando este se entero de su traición decidió que era conveniente de que su familia muriese por traición al imperio, fue entonces cuando el conjuro que tienes en las manos fue creado. _¿pero como el emperador usaba magia? _el no pero uno de sus acompañantes sí y era muy poderoso, entonces fue cuando el conjuro fue creado, cuando mi abuelo asumió el cargo de cabeza del concilio familiar y de china, dijo que todas la copias fueran quemadas y que solo una quedará que el la guardaría con su familia. Así se hizo,, y este es el único ejemplar que queda. _hay algo que no me queda claro, tu dijiste que el acompañante del emperador del reino, utilizaba magia muy poderosa, entonces no será lago de Mijuki, según la información que dejo Clow, esta mujer no era inofensiva ,sabía crear cartas y que venía de una larga historia de hechiceros negros, que quería el control de la magia y de los concilios. _realmente Eriol no sé como responder a esto yo supongo que lo más seguro es eso, si descendió de esa familia, es una persona muy poderosa. ¿ pero me sigo preguntando por qué eligió Sakura, más allá de que sea la que tiene actualmente las cards en su poder? _realmente no lo sabemos pero por lo pronto, debemos de cuidarla mucho, creo que su salud esta en un deplorable estado. _si eso es muy cierto _dice Kerberos junto con los demás guardianes _¿cómo estará ahora abra despertado? _yo supondría que si Kerberos. Pero no sea sentido ningún cambio en este tiempo. cuando Sheng fun y los demás advirtieron el cambio brusco de energía. _bien se despertó._ dijo sarcásticamente Sheng fun _Sheng fun no es momento para tu bromas esto es preocupante, vamos cuando rigieron eso trataron de regresar a la habitación pero fue imposible algo no le permitía entrar. En la habitación donde estaba Sakura, esta se había despertado y automáticamente, las Black cards había entrado a ella haciéndole, como siempre, perder el control de si misma, pero esta vez pudo abrir lo ojos y decir a los que estaban presente que escaparán. _por favor salga de este lugar no es seguro, por favor salgan Luego de decir esto Sakura fue envuelta otra vez en un alo de luz gris con rayos de energía negros. Por un segundo pudo ver lo que los presentes no se marchaban, así que en un movimiento lento saco la carta de "move" y activo su poder sacándolos rápidamente del lugar. La madre de Shaoran y los demás vieron como la chica caía de rodillas, al usar su poder es esa condiciones. Mientras en la ostra sala donde están los demás la familia de Shaoran aparece por completo, pero sarna al no ver a Sakura le pregunta a su madre: _madre, ¡¡¡¡¡madre ¿dónde está Sakura?!!!!!!! _ella nos saco de la habitación pero esta en graves condiciones, antes de irnos había caído al piso casi sin fuerzas. _¡¡¡¡como?!!!! _Cayó casi rendida en el piso. _no puede ser real. Shaoran trato de estar a la habitación pero nada pasaba hasta que un momento todos los que estaban en la habitación se quedaron es silencio sintiendo y amplificando lo que había sentido la fuerza mágica de la joven había desaparecido. Entonces Kero se desespero y traspaso lo que separaba a la habitación gritando _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!!! _lo siguió Shaoran pero cuando este llego a la habitación vio algo sumamente inesperado. Kerberos trataba de levantar con la cara la cabeza de Sakura, mientras la lágrimas corrían por su rostro al ver que su dueña no reaccionaba. _Sakura, Sakura....¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! Ella no respondía y su cuello caí así un lado y el otro sin mostrar señales de vida, Shaoran confundido por lo que veía se acerco lentamente y dudando de lo que estaba viendo, se acerco la levanto y la miro por unos minuto, su piel estaba extremadamente pálida, su labios estaban casi blancos pero había, lago en ella que hacía casi imposible que estuviera en ese estado, algo que sentía solo cuando estas lo suficientemente serca, Shaoran que la tenía en su brazo la miro casi, como si fuera una flor marchita. _Sakura.....Sakura. ¿por qué?, porque lo hiciste. Sahoran se inclino así ella y paso su cabeza por el costado de ella, se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. _Sakura por favor, despierta. La decir esto misteriosamente la card Love apareció desde las ropas de Sakura, resonó por unos segundos hasta que la carta blanca que esta en el piso se elevo y se poso frente a Shaoran, este la miro y la tomo en su manos, cuando lo acercó al cuerpo de Sakura este se ilumino y su pecho se comenzó a mover dificultosamente, pronto de ella salieron las dos Black cards que estaban en ella. Sakura abrió lo ojos, cuando vio que la Black cards estaban por atacar. _¡¡¡¡¡¡quietas!!!!!! El grito de Sakura hizo reaccionar a Shaoran, Sakura estaba haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante para lograr que no se movieran pero las cards peleaban por pasar la barrera que Sakura les había puesto, cuando Sakura dio un pequeñísimo grito de dolor Shaoran la ayudo, a contenerlas en su lugar y hizo un cambio con ayuda de la carta "modify" , las Black card comenzaron a adsorber el poder de Shaoran quien trataba de resistirlo, fue entonces cuando Sakura vio como de las heridas de Shaoran se abría y salía sangre, esto la desespero entonces de lo más profundo de su ser salió un grito acompañado de la cuatro luces blancas _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta, basta, obedézcanme!!!!!!! Frente a sus ojos cuatro card blancas aparecieron y las Black cards, se transformaron a un gris muy claro. Shaoran cayó hacia atrás apoyándose en el altar que esta detrás Sakura se desconcentro la sentir el golpe y le dijo. _¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?,estas muy débil para soportar ese cambió, mira en el estado que estás mira tus heridas. _Sakura... mira tus heridas Shaoran le dijo mientras señalaba donde estaba su corazón. _esas son muy difíciles de curar. _¿de que hablas no tengo ninguna herida en ese lugar? _no afuera sino adentro. Sakura no upo que responder, posteriormente las white cards tomaron el poder del cuerpo de Sakura el que cayó depuse de unos Segundos rendida sobre los hombros de Shaoran, respirando dificultosamente. _¡¡¡¡¡Sakura ¿esta bien!!!!! _sí...... _las heridas que tengo no me quitarán la vida, pero las tuyas si nos las cuidas si. Sahoran no supo responder cuando se quedo dormido. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!!!!! El guardián se acerco a ella la mira, y le dijo _¡¡¡qué susto me diste!!!!! _Kero..... Sakura se abrazo al guardián _te quiero mucho Kero. _Sakurita....... Sakura se levanto del suelo, y a pesar de su cansancio levanto a Sahoran que estaba desvanecido. Y le pide a move que los transporte al lugar donde esta el resto. De pronto envueltos en las de guardián Sakura y Sahoran aparecen el la habitación. Sheng fun y Shing beam se acercan al ver en la condición en que esta su amo, esta gravemente herido, Sakura mira a la madre de Shaoran y le dice _solo esta desvanecido pronto se pondrá bien. Sakura extiende sus manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran y pronuncia un mantra en Eufreo. _ni kiuro, sanda nikauro ai. Cuando termino de decir esto, de su manos salió una luz blanca que rodeo el cuerpo. _espero que este mi poder le ayude _¡¡¡Sakura detente!!! A pesar de la orden de Eriol ella no desitio, las heridas casi todas se cerraron y las que no casi no sangraban, de pronto la luz se desvaneció del golpe. Sakura soltó lo brazos, miro la techo respirando fuerte y dificultosamente. _no fue suficiente, mi poder, pero no puedo más, quiero, pero no puedo darle más poder, ya no me queda. Ayúdenlo, aún lo necesita. Sakura se paro y salió caminando de la habitación con Kero detrás. Cuando cruzo la puerta Eriol y la madre de Shaoran reaccionaron al mismo, tiempo y ordenaron que atendieran a Shaoran. Sakura salió de la habitación con un paso lento y relajado, detrás de ella salió Kerberos. Las siguió por el pasillo lentamente sin ni siquiera hacer un ruido. Hasta que perdió la paciencia. _¡¡¡Sakura, ¿qué intentas hacer?!!!! _Nada. _respondió Sakura sin detener la marcha. _grahhh, ¡¡¡me exasperas Sakura!!!!! Kero sin interpuso en su camino. _¡¡¡detente!!!! _¿qué quieres? _¿Sakura?.... _le respondió el guardián a la brusca forma en que había reaccionado su amiga. _lo siento Kero, pero no es un buen momento par hablar, trata de comprenderme, esto es muy difícil. _Sakura se arrodilló y lo miro a los ojos, dándole a entender lo preocupada que la tenía el tema. _pero si Sakura, es tan difícil porque no pides ayuda. _viste lo que sucedió hace unos segundos, no quiero poner a nadie en peligro y menos sabiendo que lago tan malo sucederá, por favor no me obligues a arriesgar a nadie, confía en mi. ¿si? Por favor. _Sakura abrazo a Kero con todas su fuerzas _si, Sakura confío en ti, más que en nadie, pero ten cuidado. Sakura se levanto y siguió caminando por el pasillo sola, cuando llego a la habitación, se apoyo contra la puerta y cayo sin poderse sostener en un profundo llanto, entre el se escuchaba lagunas frases: _¿por qué no terminara esto...ahora, por qué tengo que ver a las personas que quiero, sufrir así.?,................no quiero vivir esto se terminaría si yo me fuera y nadie estaría en peligro. En el concilio Japonés: _ama lo que usted dijo esta funcionando a la perfección la card captor pronto caerá en nuestra trampa. _veo, que has hecho bien tu trabajo. Pero y mi sacrificio? _ya esta aquí, pronto tendremos a dos pájaros de una sola vez. _¿a que te refieres? _la criatura y la dueña, recuperara su poder y su cuerpo la mismo tiempo. _ya veo, es un excelente plan, pero creo que has pasado cierto punto por alto. _¿cuál? _el joven de la familia li en este momento tiene mucho más poder que antes, cuando la card captor le dio parte de su energía vital también le dio algo de su poder. _¿cómo?, eso es imposible ningún hechicero hasta ahora lo ha logrado. _si pero como la mayoría de las veces, esta hechicera demuestra tener más potencial que vario hechiceros juntos, hay lago en ella que no me cierra del todo tiene demasiado poder para ser la primera generación mágica de una familia. _eso es verdad pero el primer registro de su persona surgió hace ya 10 años cuando descubrió las card Clow y fue su dueña, desde ese entonces su poderes no han descendido ni por unos instante solo han aumentado. _crees,¿ que soy idiota?, eso ya lo sé se que es la primera generación de hechicería de su familia y que parece ser la única sobreviviente de su familia, pero todavía no me queda algo en claro , la enfermedad que tenía su madre solo le sucede a las personas que practican magia espiritual, supuestamente es un error en un conjuro que divide al espíritu de su forma real, y su forma real se debilita tanto que enferma y muere, conocida como la enfermedad negra pero tardo casi tres años en morir además, me despista por completo que soportará tanto tiempo, ¿ pero que sabes de la mujer que fue su madre? _en realidad nada sale de ella ni en los registros más antiguos lo, único posible es que alguien del concilio de China hubiera decidido borrar o ocultar su persona, ya que hay una familia que su registro termina en un hija mujer en los 300 días de la guerra por lo 7 reinos, pero de esta mujer no se sabe más nada. Se supone que son descendientes del hechicero que acompañaba al emperador de la dinastía Wei. Se sabe que fueron dos la sobrevivientes de esa familia, una murió a los 300 días de la primera edad de los 7 reinos, pero de la otra nunca se supo nada, se supone que se caso con un mortal y desde allí no se sabe nada, solo que también murió el mismo día, matando a su hermana, pero no dejo descendientes. _muy interesante, pero es momento que te encargues de tu asuntos. _si mi ama El espectro de aquella mujer desapareció en al oscuridad de la habitación. En una dimensión apartada de la realidad Mijuki, se auto relataba lo que había dicho el hechicero minutos antes: _la familia a la cual el registro termina en los 300 días de la guerra por lo 7 reinos con una mujer, esa es mi familia y la mujer, más que mujer niña que murió soy yo, con tan solo 18 años logré crear las cartas, que luego me mataron, pero mi hermana resulto la única sobreviviente, pero ella era muy diferente a toda nuestra raza a ella no le agradaba, los propósitos de nuestra secta siempre decía que algún día ella no haría mas magia y que la usaría para hacer el bien, y en que lo posible la tercera generación no tuviera más poderes mágicos. Siempre repetía lo mismo en las discusiones con mi padre "la magia es un don, que debe ser usada para el bien, y para ayudar a quienes no tienen este don". No sé que habrá sido de ella, pero la card captor, me la recuerda mucho es muy similar a mi hermana, pero....pero....pero....¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ella tiene el poder que me evito que reviviera mi padre la odio, la odio!!!!!!!!!, pero pronto mi venganza cobrará su frutos. El espectro cerro su puños con fuerza hasta que comenzaron a sangrar. _la odio tanto que quisiera que en este momento tu corazón se detuviera y murieras pero, eso es muy poco a comparación de la muerte que tuvo mi padre deberás morir igual o peor. Al decir esto su deseo repercutieron en la persona que ella estaba hablando. En la mansión Li, en la habitación de Sakura, ella seguía llorando, pero de repente En el pecho le dio una gran puntada, que la hizo estremecerse, parecía que su corazón quería detenerse, su brazos le pesaban cayó sosteniéndose meramente por uno de su brazos mientras sostenía su garganta porque no podía respirar, ni hablar. _no....no puedo res....pirar. Su brazo se extendía al vacío de la habitación hasta que su vista se borraba, y ella caía pesada contra el piso. Pronto dentro de la habitación apareció un humo negro rojizo, que tomo a Sakura de lo brazos y de las piernas y la rodeo la levantó en el aire, y el humo se convirtió en cintas anchas pero filosas, que lastimaban la sube y blanca piel, mientras la llevaba a lo lato de la habitación apoyándola contra la pared, pronto las heridas del cuerpo de Shaoran pasaron a ella, mientras que en el cuerpo de Shaoran desaparecieron, a gran velocidad. Sakura estaba atada de pies y manos, suspendida en el aire cerca de la pared, con otra de la cintas alrededor del cuello, abrió apenas los ojos cuando vio todo nublado, trato de manipular un grito de auxilio. _por....favor....alguien..ayu... No pudo terminar la cinta que le tenía el cuello la estrangulo más casi dejándola solo con el mínimo de aire, que necesitara par vivir. Mientras en un cuarto de la mansión, todos los guardianes estaban reunidos, cuando lego Kero con la cabeza gacha y volando lentamente, cuando entro dijo: _¿ Sheng fun, Shing beam, como se encuentra el mocoso? _si te refieres a mi amo se encuentra en excelentes condiciones por algún motivo hace unos segundos todas sus heridas desaparecieron, tan solo falta que despierte. _le dijo Shing beam. _Kero, tu dueña es una excelente persona, además puedo ver que parecía mucho a mi amo, para hacer lago semejante debe de quererlo mucho. Kero levanta una ceja, estaba con los ojos cerrado y las patitas y bracito cruzados, cuando escucho lo que Sheng fun le había dicho se dibujo una seña de molestia y abrió los ojos, y empezó a gritar. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sheng FUN, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE Sakura APRECIA A ESE MOCOSO, ES IMPOSIBLE, SOLO EN TU CEREBRO DE LOBRIS VOLADORA CABE TAL PENSAMIENTO, Sakura YUDA A TODO A QUIEN PUEDE PERO NO PORQUE LO QUIERA, ES CASI UN DEBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _pues lo siento pero es la verdad, tu dueña quiere mucho a mi amo, y no hay como obviarlo, acéptalo ¡¡¡¡testarudo!!!! _¡¡¡¡ a quien le dices testarudo lombriz voladora!!!!! _pero cállate osito de felpa!!!!!!!!!! Todos los demás guardianes se le dibujo una gota de vergüenza, hasta que de golpe alguien dio un grito. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA NO ES MOMWNTO DE SUS PELEAS ABSURDAS!!!! Todos se dieron vuelta para ver de donde venía la voz. _¿Shing beam? Todos agacharon la cabeza _Kerberos Sheng fun, nuestros amos están corriendo un grave peligro no es momento de estas cosa, debemos investigar más sobre estas cartas. _si pero, ¿en donde buscaremos más información? _creo tener la respuesta en este libro, según esto dice que los texto principales sobre las cartas se encuentran en el centro de la mansión Li desde su creación. _entonces que esperamos. _lo que sucede es que sin falta debemos ir con el descendiente hombre de la familia ya que solo la familia real puede entrar. _entonces ¿no nos queda más que esperar verdad? Spinel. _si, eso es verdad por lo pronto podemos descifrar alguno de los pergaminos que Eriol trajo antes de irse. _sí, por cierto ¿dónde esta Eriol, Spinel? _realmente no lo sé lo note algo preocupado pero debe de ser por la situación que nuestros amos se encuentran, están en un periodo bastante difícil ya que su magia por el desequilibrio, se torna peligrosa y difícil de controlar. _es cierto y para Eriol que siempre fue una persona muy segura de si mismo le resulta dificultoso el admitirlo, pero creo que algo más lo preocupa, pero a su debido tiempo lo dirá. _eso espero, Spinel sun. Kero bajo la vista para concentrarse nuevamente en los libros que tenía bajo su patas. En la habitación de Sakura: Esta comenzaba a asfixiarse, si poder creer que nadie sintiera la presencia peligrosa que esta en su habitación. Pero por otro lado estaba tranquila que este enemigo no le hiciera daño a Shaoran que ya muy mal estaba. Sakura inútilmente trataba de liberarse para por lo menos poder usar una de sus cartas, pero cada vez que se movía el extraño enemigo, improvisto de cuerpo la atrapaba más y más. _esto....me va a matar....... demasiado lento.....puedo respirar.....pero me llevara horas que me mate.... porque no me dejara ni siquiera descansar...... en paz y de una buena vez.....pero Shaoran esta......esta bien....y eso es bueno. Cuando dijo esto la extraña soga la apretó más sobre la pared cortándole la respiración, ella trataba de desprenderse pero nada era efectivo. En su mente un solo pensamiento, _tómame a mi y deja que no lastime a Shaoran, no debo llamarlo por ningún medio, no debo, pero.....pero......peor el dolor me estás ganado, por favor que alguien me ayude..... por favor no puedo más Sakura perdía por completo la conciencia nuevamente. Mientras en al habitación de Shaoran su madre y su prima _tía, Shaoran se va a reponer verdad _ni Meiling tu primo gracias a Sakura muy pronto se repondrá por completo pero..., lo que me preocupa es Sakura, ha estado muy extraña además, ella siempre fue una persona con gran energía pero este último tiempo a estado muy triste, y se la ve demasiado cansada, hasta los médicos que la vieron me dijeron que estaba muy sobre exigida y que si continuaba con ese ritmo no resistiría mucho tiempo más. _¿a qué te refieres con eso? _a que, si sigue así se debilitara tanto que un día de estos no despertará... _¿ósea estás diciendo que morirá? _esa es una de la posibilidades pero si no muere quedara en coma irreversible y será casi lo mismo, por que como tu sabes, la magia no cansa solo al físico sino también ala mente, que en todo caso es la más afectada. _pero tía, ¿cómo la detendremos? _no hay nada posible que nosotras podamos hacer mi magia es muy poca, y cualquier hechizo por fuerte que sea no restaría su poder, ni siquiera los poderes de tu Primo podría controlarla, ella sola debe darse cuenta de lo que sucede porque sino nadie podrá. _pero.... _si sé lo que piensas si tu primo se entera de esto, probablemente haga una locura, pero yo sé que alguien lo detendrá antes que haga lago peligroso. _sí, claro seré yo, nunca dejaría que hiciera una locura. _sí tu sí, pero tengo la esperanza de que alguien más autoritario sobre él lo persuadiré que no lo haga, pero por ahora debemos pensaren que Shaoran se recupere y que Sakura también lo haga, porque tendrá que pasar una difícil prueba. _en este estado? _sí Meiling tu abuela y el resto del concilio considera que es potencialmente agresiva y peligrosa, y quieren hacerle una prueba, junto con tu primo y uno de ellos para confirmar de que su poderes son reales. -pero, tía ¿no intentaste persuadirlos? _.......... _¡¡¡tía, no me digas que tu también desconfías en ella!!!! _lamento decirlo, pero sí desconfió de ella, ustedes son muy jóvenes pero una solo clan de mujeres de un familia que ya se extinguió o por lo menos eso se piensa tuvo estos poderes desde tan pequeña casi innatos, además siempre de la nada saca más poder, salvo a tu primo y las card esta vez no de descontrolaron en realidad la ayudaron. Eso es demasiado raro porque si no lo recuerdas las cards antes de que Shaoran subiera se descontrolaron. _peor tía Sakura no es una mala persona y de ningún modo es alguien peligroso. _lo se, pero aún así las apariencias engaña y tanto el Clan como el concilia quiere conocerla, ni bien salga de la habitación _peor tía está muy, muy débil. _ese es el objetivo que encuentre y muestre le mismo poder que mostró cuando ayudo a tu primo. _tía realmente no puede hablar en serio, si hacen eso arriesgarás la vida de Sakura y es más aún Shaoran, no querrá pelear contra Sakura. _eso el concilio y el clan lo pensaron y aunque no conozco la solución que pensaron, sé que será efectiva. _pero... _Lo siento Meiling los deseos del concilio sabes muy bien que se cumplen en esta casa, además, estoy segura de que esa joven saldrá bien de esto y que no habrá problema. _eso, espero, eso espero. Mientras en la alcoba de Shaoran _Mi querido nieto u si que sabes escoger bien a tu pretendiente pero, me preguntó porque no se lo has dicho aúna, tu sentimiento son muy claros, pero de seguro no te has dado cuenta de ellos. Shaoran dormido. _Sakura.... ¿ que te sucede? _ya veo te tiene preocupado su salud y su estado, pero tranquilo si resulta ser quien dice el poder que tiene es legitimo saldrá ilesa de esto, pero aunque sé que no te gustará mi idea el concilio h exigido un enfrentamiento real, pero sé que ella no podrá resistirlo su estado de salud es muy débil y su estado mental muy malo. Shaoran abre lo ojos lentamente. A pesar de ver un figura borrosa reconoce la figura de su abuela. _abuela ¿sucede lago? , que te encuentras aquí. _solo que mi nieto fue intervenido en un operación por los medico del concilio y una abuela no puede quedarse tranquila con lo que dicen eso presumidos de bata blanca, que se creen demasiado para ser lo que son. _abuela.... ¿ por que rayos te molesta tanto los médicos? _porque te operaron, sin una razón tus heridas estaban casi curadas, pero no para ellos no, así que quisieron ver las que estaban casi cerradas. _pero abuela usan magia y mis heridas ya sanaron por completo incuso las que hicieron para investigar. Pero.... _¿ que sucede? _si no recuerdo mal las heridas que tenía eran muchas más, y si no recuerdo mal, también eran bastante importantes. ¿qué sucedió? _¿no lo recuerdas? _no _bueno Sakura logró sacarte de la habitación del altar, y cuando vio que tenías tantas heridas te dio su energía mágica para que sanarás más rápido. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué que hizo qué?!!!!!! _lo que escuchaste. _¡¡pero como le permitieron que lo hiciera esta en muy malas condiciones de salud, y usted le dejan que haga semejante locura!!!! _Shaoran tranquilízate aún no puedes moverte demasiado, recién despiertas. _¡¡¡¡¡pero, como me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que cada vez que yo no estoy en condiciones dejan que ella haga locuras. _tranquilízate ella salió de esta habitación parada y caminando por si misma sin ningún problema. _pero... _quédate quieto que aún no te he dado todas las noticias y la última petición del concilio y por consiguiente el clan. _¿qué es, qué quieren ahora? _es lago bastante serio Shaoran se siente y la abuela pasa a explicarle lo sucedido. cuando termina la cara de Shaoran no parece demostrar que esta muy satisfecho. _¿entonces que piensas? -y que voy a pensar que es una locura, arriesgarla así por una simple suposición del concilio, que tal si ella muere, Sí ¡¡¡¡diablos!!!, que tal si ella muere en el enfrentamiento con migo, además tu sabes que no podría lastimarla, nunca. _no te pedimos eso solo que te enfrente con todas tu fuerzas. _abuela tu bien sabes que no podrías hacer algo semejante me estas pidiendo que me enfrente a una persona débil y en menor condición que yo. _tu bien sabes que eso no es verdad además, si no eres tu será alguien más, tu decides ¿qué harás? _esta bien peleare con ella, pero no me culpen si me detengo en algún momento, ni que la ayudo. -tu bien sabes que eres la autoridad en este lugar y hagas lo que nadie te cuestionará nada más necesitamos de tu ayuda. _esta bien, pero ya que soy la autoridad yo pondré el cuando. _no, eso no eso es decisión de los más viejos será, mañana por la mañana ya esta todo arreglado. _¿no hay otra salida verdad? _verdad, siempre eres igual que tu padre. _mi padre, ¿era como yo? _si eres casi idéntico a él. Hasta en su forma de ser, y de elegir a las personas. _a ¿qué te refieres con eso? _tu lo sabes no lo disimules más _no sé de que me estas hablando _Sakura.... _¡¡¡¿qué?!!! _ves lo que te digo es la única que te altera así. _abuela, no te pases de lista, yo no me refiero a eso, Sakura me tiene preocupado nada mas porque.....porque... _a ver ¿ porqué? _ porque el destino de la magia recae en sus manos. _a bueno, yo pensé que la querías, pero si tu lo dice, esta bien te creo, pero realmente si no la quieres estas desaprovechando una gran oportunidad de matrimonio. _pero abuela que cosas dices _recuerda tienes 19 años el año entrante deberás estar casado, o de lo contrarío no podrás seguir en el clan ni en el concilio. _¡¡¡¡qué estúpida regla es esa!!!! _bien, pero es la única manera de asegurarnos herederos que continúen con la dinastías, es más me parece la chica ideal. _abuela basta, yo no miro a Sakura de esa forma, pera mi es solo una hechicera. _bien, pero deberías empezar a mirarla de es otra forma, es muy bonita, además tiene todas las cualidades para ser una gran pretendiente. _abuela ya basta, Sakura es una persona importante para el concilio, por eso mi amabilidad. _bien que lastima, pero esta anciana ya esta cansada y debe irse, pero recuerda tienes 19, pronto llegarás a los veinte. _abuela adiós que descanses. _adiós Shaoran pero piénsalo. _sí La anciana se retiro de la habitación con un flamante sonrisa, al saber que había logrado algo de su cometido, y estaba segura que luego de eso, pronto tendría a la prometida que esta esperando. La puerta se cierra, y Shaoran suelta un suspiro y una enorme gota de vergüenza aparece frente, mientras baja la cabeza y dice: _pensar, en Sakura como mi prometida, es ridículo, no lo imagino, y menos me veo con un descendiente. Shaoran quedo en silencio por lo que pensaba, no era tan malo hasta por momentos parecía bueno. Shaoran se llevo las manos a la frente y dijo casi furioso. _como puedo pensar así, ¡¡¡¡¡¡abuela esto es culpa tuya siempre logras que me confunda! !!!!!!!! ~ detrás de la puerta ~ _eres igual que tu padre, eres fácil de influenciar en tus pensamiento. La anciana rió y abrió los ojos con una mirada pícara. ~ de nuevo en la habitación ~ _que estupideces se me ocurren, pero esto es culpa de mi abuela. Sakura.... Se quedo pensando. _iré a ver como esta. Shaoran se levanto de la cama y tomo un saco que tenía con su insignia, camino y abrió la puerta y salió a caminar por el pasillo Mientras tanto Eriol estaba sentado en la galería que daba al patio. _que extraña hacia muchísimo tiempo que no tenías recuerdos de mi vida pasado, pero ¿qué significaban esas insignias jamás las había visto? Además porque estaba una mujer muy parecida a la madre de Sakura, además que hacía allí el padre de Shaoran. Pero que era esa luz roja, una verde, una negra, una banca un plateada, la azul, si pude reconocerla era mi magia pero que significaba eso, y la carta.... sin nada sobre ella que extraña. Cuando quiso tratar de imaginarse a esa mujer de vuelta le fue imposible, trato nuevamente de concertarse cuando _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eriol, Eriol es urgente!!!!!!! _Nakuru ¿que te sucede? _hemos encontrado algo más en los pergaminos que estaban con Sakura, encontramos la profecía y un poco sobre su familia. _¿qué? _si sobre la familia de Sakura y de su descendencia mágica _a ¿qué te refieres Sakura es la primera generación mágica de su familia? _no, ve vamos Eriol se levanto de donde estaba sentado, dejando sus pensamientos en ese lugar, esto que acababa de decir Nakuru era muy importante. Mientras en el pasillo, que guiaba a la habitación de Sakura Shaoran venía acercándose, hasta que llegaba, se paro en la puerta y la toco mientras la llamaba. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!!!!! _........ _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura estas ahí?!!!!! Sakura seguía peleando con el ente que la tenía atrapada y las numerosas heridas que tenía, en su cuerpo, además de estar inconsciente, pero dentro de su sueño forzado, escuchó que alguien la llamaba, abrió los ojos y pudo escuchar más claramente, creciendo quien la llamaba la percatarse de ello, contesto con rapidez _Shaoran, ¿qué sucede? -a pesar de no poder hablar muy bien lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. _te sucede algo? _no... _Sakura soltó un gran suspiro casi como cuando esta por empezar a llorar _Sakura ¿estás bien? _si Shaoran pero puedes venir en unos cuanto minutos. _la voz de Sakura temblaba _Sakura, por favor déjame pasar _la voz de Li resultaba muy preocupada. _Shaoran....por favor...no _la voz de Sakura se corto súbitamente. _¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! Shaoran entró bruscamente a la habitación. Se quedo parado inmóvil por varios segundos al ver lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos. Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos casi llorando, lo miraba como en una eterna suplica de perdón, las extrañas cintas de color negro la tenían de los brazos cuello y pies, su cabello claro estaba empapado con aquel liquido carmesí que le daba vida, tenía los ojos abierto pero dentro de ese profundo mar verde se veía como se desteñía en la profundidad, además de eso en el suelo donde estaba ella había un gran charco rojo donde caían gotas haciendo pequeñas olas, el rostro de Sakura mostraba solamente dos heridas una en la mejilla y otra en la frente, en el cuello, la cinta la había lastimado, lo mismo en la muñecas, pies y en el centro de su cuerpo. Otra de las cintas la tenía. Sakura abrió y cerro los ojos, trago un poco de saliva e intentó hablar su voz era muy baja ya que la cinta la tenía con fuerza. _Shaoran..... _Sakura por favor no hables pronto te sacare de ahí. _Shaoran, no.....debes huir debes salir.....de... aquí. _Sakura por favor no empieces con eso. _peor Shaoran de ti depende que la dinastía del Clan Li sigua con vida si esto, te lastima o te mata.....no podrás seguir, por favor piénsalo y sal de aquí,....no sé por cuanto tiempo podré controlarla para que no te ataque.......sal........te.....lo pido. _Sakura, de que hablas, tu eres la única que puede dar una segunda generación a tu familia, tu también eres impórtate. _Shaoran por favor.....aléjate.....mi familia fue destruida, ya no queda nada..... no quiero que pase lo mismo con la tuya. _Sakura, no hables más yo no me iré, sin ti, no me iré. _¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran ya basta, aléjate!!!!! _las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Sakura, su pecho se empezó a agitarse mucho, lloraba desesperadamente, mientras pronunciaba entre cortado_ por favor aléjate..... por favor.... _Sakura Cuando Shaoran dijo esto la cinta la estranguló aún más, si dejarla respirar. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakuraaaaaaa!!!! Estos gritos alertaron a todos los de la casa, haciendo que llegaran rápidamente, a la habitación y se quedarán igual de horrorizados por lo que veían, el primero que se desespero fue Kero: _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sakuraaaaaaa!!!!! _salió volando, a atacar a lo que Sakura la tenía atrapada, pero sin resultados fue rebatido por un fuerte escudo entonces Sheng fun y Shing beam recordaron una situación similar y le dijeron a su dueño, lo que debía hacer. Sheng beam se acerco a Shaoran quien estaba pensado como sacarla de ahí. _mi amo, Sheng fun y yo pensamos que podrías usar la carta "white spirit", nosotros atacaremos simultáneamente al espectro que se dividirá en dos, ahí será cuando ataque. _bien, pero tengan cuidado. Shaoran tomo su espada, y la card, espero que los guardianes atacaran de las dos posiciones al ver que no sucedía lo esperado Spinel, y Rubi, junto con Kerberos también atacaron cuando atacaron todos lo guardianes junto se abrió en el centro un orificio por donde pasaría el poder de Shaoran, Eriol se integro también para poder mantener el orificio abierto con su magia lo suficiente para que el poder de la carta ingresara dentro. Todo se realizo como lo planearon luego de que el poder de la card entrara, el espectro soltó a Sakura y luego desapareció como había llegado.  
  
Todos se conmocionaron mientras Sakura exánime caía, Shaoran uso su magia para mantearla en el aire, y que descendiera lentamente. Sakura iba descendiendo cuando sintió que la vida de uno de los seres mágicos desaparecía. Shaoran la recibió en sus brazos, la miro respiraba pero con mucha dificultad, Sakura tenía los ojos abierto, lo miro y le sonrió. Shaoran le respondió de la misma manera Sakura intento hablar pero solo pudo articular pocas palabras: _algo, grave paso.....en el concilio....japonés, algo a Yue. _Sakura, tranquila no hables más. _Shaoran Yue. mu..murió. _de que hablas en eso llego Kero. _Sakurita por favor no te esfuerces pronto estas bien. _lo sé, Kero.....pero algo le sucedió.... a Yue. Luego que termino de decir eso su pecho se acelero mucho como si le costara demasiado trabajo respirar, emperezo a toser, su manos se fue derecho al costado, mientras gemía por le dolor, Shaoran y Kero miraron donde tenían la mano estaba sería mente lastimada. _Sakura, tranquila, pronto estarás bien. _Shaoran.....Yue le...paso....algo puedo...sentir. _Sakura por favor no hables Sakura comenzó a toser más fuerte, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ella, Sakura corrió la mano que estaba en su boca, y un hilo de sangre escurría desde su labios. _por dio s Sakura, no intentes nada _Shaoran _no Sakura, no digas más. Sakura movió el brazo hasta que se encontró con la mano de Shaoran, la tomo entre las suyas y mentalmente le dijo: _Shaoran Yue murió, Mijuki lo ataco, queda muy poco tiempo... Sakura le soltó la mato y empezó a toser nuevamente _Sakura no te preocupes. Shaoran la levanto en su brazo y les ordeno que prepararan el auto. Algunos sirviente incluso Wein fueron por el auto. La madre de Shaoran y su abuela se acercaron Sakura y la miraron, ella intento articular palabras: _señora, ve como se lo prometí......su hijo esta bien. _pequeña, pero mira tu estado. _no importa....no es nada La abuela la miraba analizándola. Sakura la miro y le dijo: _por, favor....no me mire con recelo no lo hago... por un interés créame. Sakura la miro por unos segundos hasta que volvió a toser fuertemente. _Sakura, por favor no hables, no te esfuerces Sakura tenía la mano a uno de los costados y en su cara se dibujaba el gran dolor que sentía. _Shaoran..... _no hables _tranquilo, estoy bien Cuando dijo esto se volvió contra el lado de el, y un gemido de dolor mezclado con algunas lagrimas fueron el resultado. _Sakura vas a estar bien. _lo sé. _joven el auto y el conductor están listos. _bien Sakura no dejaba de toser, entonces Shaoran le dice. _trata de sostenerte con fuerza, yo te cargaré hasta el auto. Sakura solo movió la cabeza en afirmación mientras en sus ojos se formaba cristalinas lágrimas, del dolor Así lo hicieron Shaoran cargo a Sakura hasta el auto que tenía un amplio espacio de son filas de asientos enfrentados, él la coloco recostada sobre uno de los asiento y se sentó en el otro por un segundo mientras arrancaba el auto, detrás lo seguían los médicos su madre, y Eriol en otro auto. Sakura no quitaba la vista de done estaba Shaoran y él lo mismo, por un momento Sakura cerro fuertemente los ojos. Shaoran se acerco a ella. _Sakura, pronto llegaremos aguanta. Sakura abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Shaoran la vio con eterna bondad, en sus ojos marrones se reflejo la preocupación que tenía. _Sakura, ¿por qué?.... _murmuro en su interior mientras veía a la débil figura de Sakura peleando con el dolor. Sakura nuevamente cerro los ojos tomándose uno de los lados, el coche paro Shaoran se dispuso a bajarla del auto, la tomo el su brazos, Sakura estaba muy débil casi no podía sostenerse. Shaoran bajo del auto ya lo esperaban los médicos en la puerta del hospital, él entró y la llevo hasta un pasillo, donde debieron esperar unos segundos, en eso Sakura empezó a perder la visión, entonces levanto la manos hasta el rostro de Shaoran quien bajo la vista enseguida. _¿qué sucede? _no sé como pueda salir de esto,..pero si no lo hago, las cards y mis guardianes serán tuyos. Al terminar esto se arranco la cadena que tenía la nueva llave, se encerró en una esfera de luz. _esto será tuyo si pasa lo peor. _Sakura yo no, no, no puedo aceptarla. _por favor. Terminó de decir esto y perdió el conocimiento, en eso llegaron los médicos con la camilla, Shaoran se quedo parado en silencio mientras la camilla se alejaba, con varios médicos alrededor. Anteriormente en el concilio Japonés. _bien veo que has conseguido mi sacrificio. _si mi ama. _la está esperando en el altar, como tu lo ordenaste. _¿cómo lo llevaste a ese lugar sin que sospechara? _fue por voluntad propia, yo solo le dije que Sakura, corría un agrave peligro y que conocía a quien estaba detrás de ello, entonces quiso hablar, personalmente con tigo. _bien gracias a esto tu podrás ver el final que la card captor está teniendo, aún no va morir pero la va a pasar muy mal. Luego de decir esa palabras se dirigió al altar donde como el hechicero dijo, Yue aguardaba por ella. _bien, bien veo que el guardián a decidido venir. _quiero saber ¿por qué atacaron a la familia de Sakura en particular? _como morirás después de esto, telo diré: la familia de Sakura es muy particular, ella es la 5ta. generación de hechiceras de un clan muy poderoso, que desciende de una larga historia que empieza en el periodo Wei, cuando el ayudante del emperador, se casa con una mujer de una familia más antigua de la magia, de ellos salen dos hijas más que una de ellas se rebela y a los 16 años se marcha, en cuanto a la otra a los 19 años muere asesinada por su hermana en la guerra de lo 7 reinos, y quedando su alma condenada a reencarnar para su venganza, su hermana se casa y traiciona a su marido con el guardián dando un heredera, ella para protegerla se la lleva de ese lugar, por una extraña razón las segunda generación crece 100 años después de la muerte de su madre en la guerra, todas las descendientes tienen el deber de destruir al espíritu de la hermana que no se revelo y qua mato a muchos hechiceros en la guerra por lo 7 reinos, por la tercera generación la dinastía cambia su apellido cuando sigue con la hermana que desapareció, ella se casa con un mago del occidente, de Inglaterra, así sigue la familia hasta que llegamos a la 4 generación, la madre de Sakura, Nadeshico, ella se casa con un sacerdote que sin saberlo desciende de una dinastía de videntes de espiritistas y demás. el Padre de Sakura, Nadeshico y Fujitaka se casan siendo muy jóvenes en especial Nadeshico que se casa a los 16 años, y muere por una repentina enfermedad luego de dejar una heredera mujer para que continúe con la magia , de su familia que solo puede heredar una mujer, muere con 27 años de la misma enfermedad que mató a las otras 2 antecesoras. Como lo ves ella proviene de los poderes que Sakura tiene, y en menor grado por falta de entrenamiento los de promoción del padre, que el muere al poco tiempo de que Sakura entre en el concilio, el muere en un supuesto accidente que yo diría un accidente muy planificado. Él murió sin saber quien era en realidad. _¿con que propósito lo mataron? _necesitaban que toda su fuerza y magia cambiara a posesión de Sakura, como cuando su madre murió además, de eso por la profecía de la guerra de los 7 reinos. Ella es el pilar principal de conjuro dos familia y dos historias relacionadas con ella, la pusieron en el medio del triángulo que cierra son la descendencia de Li Clow, ella supo de esto y busco la profecía y secretamente quiso sabotear los planes, pero la muerte de su padre, el abandonó de su hermano y de tu otra parte, la dejo sola y vulnerable y llegamos a lo de hoy, mira. Mijuki levanta la mano y le muestra lo que Sakura esta sufriendo mientras le dice: _por no arriesgar a nadie se matará, pero para este propósito de la profecía la necesitamos triste y solitaria, casi con deseo de autodestrucción. Solo falto yo pero cuando te mate no faltará nadie, y será una mortífera reunión familiar. _¡familiar? _si yo la tatara tía de Sakura, soy la creadora de las black cards y la que murió a los 16 años. _¡¡¡¡tu !!!! _si yo la misma Cuando termino de decir esto, ya había traspasado una espada por el cuerpo de Yue dejándolo sin defensa, y absorbiendo todo su poder, matándolo al instante. En el hospital de Hong Kong: Shaoran estaba sentado en un silla, con la cabeza en las manos y las últimas palabras que le había dicho, Sakura, y la pregunta ¿por qué? Abrió la mano, y tenía la hermosa cadena dorada que tenía el dije de una llave plateada cristalina con alas y unas estrella, y sol, pero sin la luna. _Sakura tenía razón Yue ha muerto. Kerberos estaba escondido detrás de Shaoran al igual que Sheng fun, quien miraba todo el ambiente estaba muy doliente, quedaban tan solo en la sala de espera, Meiling que se había preusado a dejar a Shaoran solo, Eriol, Rubi y Spinel. En el hospital las horas habían pasado y ya era la madrugada, en la sección en la que estaban nadie caminaba por los pasillos. Shing beam se acerco a su amo y se arrodillo frente a el, que tenía los brazo sobre las rodillas . _ammo _¿dime Shing beam? _lamento, y espero no ofenderlo pero, usted no debería estar preguntándose el porque es muy probable que nuca lo encuentre, la señorita Sakura, es muy poderos y a pesar de su corta edad es muy sabia la igual que usted, así que por favor solo espere las noticias no cree ansias por ellas. _pero Sheng beam, lleva ahí desde que la trajimos , porque tardarán tanto, que tan mal debe estar para que tarden tanto. _nada sabemos será mejor esperar. _sí. Cuando termino de decir eso uno de los médicos salió, azor y los demás lo rodearon, y Shaoran pregunto. _doctor, ¿qué sucede? ¿cómo está? _su estado es muy delicado, las severas contusiones, las varias heridas, las costillas rotas y un pulmón y corazón dañado no dan mucho que esperar todo va depender de ella. Además hablando de magia, joven Li su nivel esta más debajo de lo tolerable. _entonces _¿los pronósticos son muy malos, mucho depende de ella.?. es más ahorna mismo la intervendremos quirúrgicamente, para extraer del pulmón los metales que penetran? _¿metales? _sí, al parecer, lo que la mantenía atrapada no solo la asfixiaba sino también le penetraba metales, negro filosos como el vidrio _bien entonces cuando empezaran con la operación _ ni bien el quirófano este listo eso será todo. _muy bien _pero, hay un problema _¿cuál? _como la jovencita es menor de edad en nuestro país necesitamos alguno de los familiares para que autoricé la operación. _ella, no tiene padre, y de su hermano no se sabe nada. _¿entonces quien autorizara la operación? LI iba a hablar cuando su madre lo interrumpe. _la familia Li se hará cargo de la autorización, así que no espere más actúen ahora. _sí Así, lo hicieron y en cuestión de minutos Sakura salía de la sala de emergencias para quirófano. Cuando paso la camilla serca de li y los demás le sorprendió la gravedad del asunto porque tenía un respirador artificial y suero, además de las numerosas vendas, en piernas, brazos y en el cuello. Pasaron rápidamente y uno de los médicos se acerco a la abuela de Sahoran y pareció darle algo y también decirle algo. Cuando el medico se alejo sahorna se acerco a su abuela, y le dijo el traje que tenía en la manos. _abuela no me dirás que es el traje ceremonial de aquella extraña mujer trajo un día y dijo que era para su hija. _si es eso pero, es señora era nada menos que la madre de Sakura _¿qué?!!!! _si la madre de Sakura, y si no hubiera sido por el ahora estaría muerta, gracias a el sus órganos vitales están casi intactos, recuerdas que esa mujer tenía sueños premonitorios igual que Sakura pero con la diferencia de que ella los controlaba a su merced, si mi memoria, no me falla, creo que ella me dijo que había soñado con una jovencita que se enfrentaba en nuestra casa con sombras que la atrapaban, a parecía de la nada, para salvar a un joven veía que caía en el hielo, luego en un jardín y por ultimo en la habitación donde ella estaba, y al sospechar que ella era la hija que estaba esperando y suponiendo de que el joven que viniera a salvar fueras tu, ella dejaría esto en nuestra posesión, y como ella sabía que moriría dentro de 3 años, en ese entonces cuando ella cumpliera 27 años, y que su hija vendría cuando tenga 19 o 20 años, ella dejaría el traje de su familia para que la protegiera. _¿y tu como supiste que era, Sakura la hija que esperaba aquella mujer? _porque a pesar de que yo no poseo poderes mágicos, puedo sentir esas presencia, además jamás olvido una, y Sakura a pesar de su particular presencia, la de su madre vive en ella, y más ahora que se le parece tanto, esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, es igual a la de su madre. _pero abuela, si tu dices que es ese momento la mujer esperaba a Sakura, mi madre me esperaba a mi y mi padre estaba con ella ¿verdad? _si Sahoran tu padre, estaba allí y fue quien se dio cuenta de que la futura sucesora de nuestra familia en cuanto a poderes sería esa niña. Además recuerdo que tu madre y tu padre, a pesar de que Nadeshico le gustara el nombre de Sakura, ellos le sugirieron que le pusieran ese nombre, en conmemoración al árbol de cerezo que ahí en el jardín. _no lo sabía, pero abuela ¿ que tiene que ver el árbol de cerezo en todo esto, además conmemoración de qué? _tu sabes que las mujeres embarazadas que tiene poderes de sueños premonitorios suelen, aumentar su capacidad de ver el futuro? _si lo sé, mi madre me lo dijo. _bien entonces, tu madre había visto en un sueño una jovencita de cabellos casi rubios de ojos verdes y de frágil apariencia, estar sentada debajo del árbol de cerezo con una flor del Sakura en sus manos. _ya veo, mi madre supuso que sería la hija de Nadeshico, ya que ella esperaba un varón. _sí así es. Su abuela había conseguido lo que quería sacarlo de la tristeza y preocupación por un tiempo, además de haberle contado datos interesantes acerca de su familia y la de Sakura. _abuela? _si dime Sahoran _por lo que veo el traje esta destrozado. _mi querido nieto, no debes de preocuparte de lo que sucedió con el traje, además el enemigo tiene parte de lo que quiere y no atacara por lo manos en 4 meses, en ese tiempo será mejor que Sakura, entrene con tu maestro y que viajen a Japón para buscar su cosas y que definitivamente se vengan para la mansión, además que traten de "divertirse" _abuela entiendo a la perfección pero, a que te refieres con "divertirse" _tu me entiendes "divertirse" _ la abuela lo miro y le guiñó el ojo, el rubor subió aromáticamente por el rostro de Sahoran. _¡¡¡abuela, porque te empecinas en ello!!!!! _porque ya te dije estás pronto a cumplir 20 años, y tu sabes necesitas una prometida, y no vendría nada mal un heredero. Tu ultimo noviazgo serio no termino muy bien, pero no por eso debes de perder las esperanzas. Sahoran sonreía vergonzosamente, mientras miraba su abuela, presentando suma atención a la cara de picara con que se lo decía. EN ese momento su abuela pensaba_ bien por lo menos ha salido un poco de si preocupación cando Sakura salga de ese quirófano la tensión será demasiada. Sé que las cosas no irán del todo bien.  
  
Continuará..........  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola como estás, habrán notado el cambio en la longitud del capitulo, lo que sucede es que me canse de atarme a escribir tan solo 9 páginas y tener que cambiar de capitulo así que me deje llevar hasta que me pareció suficiente, no sé si todos podrás tener tanta longitud pero haré lo posible. Hablando un poco sobre le fic, hemos descubierto que la familia de Sahoran y de Sakura se conocieron, más bien su madre, se preguntarán como habrá hecho para salir sin el padre de Sakura, lo que sucede es que ella siendo modelo viajo a Hong Kong por una sesión de fotos, que ella misma había exigido que se realizara, obviamente con el segundó propósito, en realidad el real, que es visitar la familia de LI, y dejarles el traje para su hija, aclaración ella estaba de apenas de 2 meses de Sakura, por eso aún se le tomaba fotos porque su pancita apenas si se notaba. Con el correr de la historia la abuela de Sahoran se encargara de contarle más sobre esto tanto a Sakura como a Sahoran, también con el correr de la historia Sakura sabrá más sobre la descendencia de su familia, la relación con Clow y Mijuki, y la razón de porque fue la elegida por Kerberos. Y para lo fanáticos de esta pareja algunas cositas empezarán a pasar en esto cuatro meses que siguen, además Mijuki, tratará de encontrar su poder perdido, Yue se transformará en una carta, y haciendo que Kerberos entristezca mucho, pero la llegada de alguien le hará entender que la muerte de su amigo, no es le fin y que lo importante son sus recuerdos. Para el final de la historia algo muy grande nos espera, pronto aparecerán varios personajes que compartieron la vida de infancia de Sakura, haciendo que esta recupere poco a poco su alegría normal. Para Eriol algunos sucesos que proseguirán, lo acorralarán entre el deseo de su yo presente, y los recuerdos de mago Clow, además de que recordara algo que ayudará a Kerberos a entender, una situación difícil ,que involucrarán los sentimientos de Sakura Además en el capitulo siguiente los maestro se sorprenderán al igual que Shaoran de las habilidades que ocultaba Sakura, pero esto se confrontará con algo extraño en ella, algo que marcara El principio del Fin, que será en titulo de nuestra próxima aventura no te lo pierdas.  
  
Espero verlos en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia, donde habrá mucho humor, aventura, acción, y lo que nunca podría faltar el ROMANCE..... Espero verlos no solo detrás del monitor de su PC, sino en los mail que espero recibir en mi dirección de correo, donde podrás expresarse libremente, además de saber respuestas he intrigas sobre el fic, podrán además conseguir imágenes y una lista bastante completa de muchas paginas de el mejor anime de mundo Card Captor Sakura. Les agradeceré todas la opiniones que manden a mi dirección que es: yanu_chan_14@yahoo.con.ar Gracias, y saludos Yanu_chan 


	8. 8 sin titulo

Capitulo N°8 Sakura había sido operada, todos estaban en la sala de espera, la abuela había conseguido que su nieto olvidara por un segundo lo que estaba sucediendo, Eriol lo miraba divertidamente al ver por las penurias que la abuela, le provocaba al incomodo sahorna, por otro lado Kerberos miraba la puerta de la entrada del quirófano, su semblante era de preocupación y tristeza a la vez. Las horas pasaban cada cual estaba tratando de sobrellevar el problema lo mejor que se pudiese, es eso los médicos salen de el quirófano, y miran a Sahoran quien trataba de escapar de los comentarios moroso sobre su familia, de su abuela. Sahoran reacciono casi con un golpe y se acerco con rapidez al medico. _¿qué sucede? _mire joven la jovencita se encuentra muy bien, su fuerza de voluntad es impresionante, sus heridas del corazón y pulmón fueron cerradas por nosotros, sin tener que abrirla, con magia, pero tuvimos que sacarle una de las costillas del lado derecho porque estaba totalmente destruida, por esto suponemos que tardará un poco en sana, pero también creemos que la fuerza de voluntad que tiene es muy fuerte, y si continua así, tardara no más de 3 semanas en recuperarse totalmente. _bien, me tranquiliza escuchar eso, pero ¿y su nivel mágico? _esta casi al 100 %, por seguridad la sedamos porque necesita descansar lo más posible. _bien, yo me encargare de eso, deseo verla _si joven, pase_ el medico hizo una reverencia que Li contesto y paso a verla, mientras se colaban también Sheng fun y Kerberos, junto con Spinel. En eso el médico interrumpió el paso, y dijo: _lamento interrumpirlo, pero he olvidado decirle algo que creo impórtate. _¿de que se trata? _mire joven, esta muchacha tenía algo encerrado en su corazón. _¿ha que te refieres? _si señor, me refiero a que cuando usamos la magia para cerrar la herida del corazón notamos, que tiene lago muy lastimado. _¿qué, que sucedió? _Joven tranquilícese no es peligroso ni físico pero creo que es lo más difícil de curar. _ya basta de incógnitas. _lo siento joven, estamos hablando de su espíritu esta muy triste su alma, lo marca claramente, esta hundida en la soledad, parece saber algo que no puede contar por miedo ¿me comprende? _Si claro que sí, lo comprendo a la perfección. Sahoran entro a la habitación, y vio a Sakura tenía numerosas heridas en todo lo que se le veía de cuerpo su hombros brazos, los más marcados como quemaduras eran en su cuello, en su en sus hombros y muñecas, Sahoran se acerco, la miro por varios segundo sin decir nada. Así empezó una tres semanas muy largas, Sahoran visitaba a Sakura, casi todos lo días, pero nunca se quedaba más de 15 minutos, Eriol por su parte pasaba horas sentado junto con los guardianes y Kerberos que no se le desprendía de su lado ni por un segundo, varias horas, la abuela de Sahoran había ido en esas tres semanas, casi dos veces al día, con su nieta Meiling. Las tres semanas pasaron con velocidad relativa, para algunos lenta para otros rápida, lo peor es que Sakura no reaccionaba su cuerpo esta totalmente sanado, no quedaba ni una herida, solo la de su rostro que aún en ocasiones sangraba, a pesar de ser extremadamente delgada, si fuese porque sangrara no vería, esta junto al costado de sus labios. Los médicos estuvieron si preocuparse por que no despertara, hasta que se cumplió un mes, nada había pasado Sakura estaba dormida, ya que respiraba y todas su funciones se realizaban correctamente, en ocasiones los medico tomaba su mano, y ella la apretaba con suavidad, estaba como dormida, Nada se podía hace, ella debía de despertar así, de intento a intento paso, un mes. Eriol, Shaoran confiaban en Sakura, Kerbero también, pero no dejaban de preocuparse porque no se despertaba, uno de los días después del segundo mes, Sahoran y Eriol fueron juntos con los guardianes al hospital, al entrar vieron a Kerberos girar preocupado alrededor de Sakura _¿Kero que sucede? _Sheng fun me temo que mi dueña a quedado encerrada en su propio ser, su espíritu parece estar cada vez más lejos, si tuviera la llave del libro podría saber de que se trata. Sahoran saco del bocillo de su campera, la llave que Sakura le había dado aquel día. Kero la vio y la tomo, cuando la puso enfrente de ella, todas las cards aparecieron de la nada, entonces Kero le pregunto a "dream" que era lo que sucedía, con Sakura. El cuerpo de Sakura se rodeo de un aura plateada por unos segundo y "dream" le dijo a Kero, que Sakura estaba perdida en su propio pensamiento y que había que traerla de inmediato, o ser podía perder par a siempre. Es ese minuto Eriol recordó lo que una vez Nakuru le había dicho, que una persona cuando se pierde si la llama alguien que ella ama, volverá más rápido porque la voz de esa persona la guiara. _Sahoran, pronto acércate a Sakura y llámala, pero hazlo como si quisieras despertarla. _yo ¿por qué? _tu solo hazlo. Se acerco a su oído y le dijo _Sakura despierta Eriol lo miro con cara de desconcierto _sahorna se más dulce, así despertarías a tu novia, si ese fuera el caso _no otro más con la historia de las novias, además Sakura, no es; bien no importa _si mocoso llámala con dulzura Sahoran siguió intentándolo durante toda la mañana, con las quejas que se sumaban, cuando la tarde arribó, Eriol y Nakuru Spinel, salieron de la habitación por idea de Nakuru, quien había puesto la excusa de salir a tomar aire. Sahoran quien se había quedado solo, pesó: De una manera dulce, esto es muy complicado. Sahoran miro a Sakura por unos segundo y se quedo perplejo por lo bella que se veía durmiendo. Se acero a su oído y las palabra salieron solas. Suavemente como un susurro dijo_ Sakura, despierta pequeña, ya es de día, dormiste durante mucho tiempo, por favor ángel despierta, todos te necesitamos. Sahoran la vio nuevamente y ella no había despertado, le beso la frente y se marcho. Cuando el resto volvió Sakura estaba empezado a abrir los ojos, Nakuru corrió hasta donde estaba _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, estas bien!!!!!! _sí, pero que bien dormí Al mencionar esto Kero se le dibujo una gota en la cabeza. Y voló a su brazos. Sakura lo abrazo _me preocupaste _Kero te extraña mucho. _Sakurita prométeme que no volverás, a hacer una locura, por salvar a los demás, en especial ese mocoso _Kero, cuantas veces voy a tener que decirte que no es un mocoso, Li es un adulto como yo déjalo de tratar como niño _te creo lo que tu seas adulta pero ese mocoso yo lo dudaría demasiado. _Kero...... _Sakurita que quieres que haga es la verdad en eso Sheng fun, Shing beam, se acercaron a Sakura, Sheng se le lanzo literalmente encima, abrazando por el cuello _que bueno que despertaste, me hubiera preocupado quedarme sin algo hermoso que ver cada día. _me alegro de que me extrañes Sheng fun, pero tampoco es la exageración me haces sentir Cleopatra _esas se queda corta a comparación tuya. _Sheng fun basta, me avergüenzas. _te vez más bonita, cuando te sonrojas. _Bien muy bien, Romeo con alas, se termino tu espectáculo. Kero y Spinel tomaron al pequeño dragoncito que se le quedaba viendo hipnotizado, la belleza de esa jovencita. Sakura le tiro un beso al pobre dragoncito que enloqueció con la acción de la maestra de las cartas. Kero la regaño por la fuerza que tenía que hacer para mantener al dragoncito loco que tenía los ojos como dos corazones: _Sakura, por favor no has eso _lo siento mucho Kero, pero fue casi imposible resistirlo. Todos miraron la dragoncito que se calmaba y volaba lentamente, como en una nube de ensueños. Luego de eso largaron la risa. Cuando todos se calmaron las bestias de los sellos hablaban entre sí, mientras que Nakuru, y Eriol habían ido por el medico para que se cerciorase de que Sakura estuviera del todo bien. Shing beam se acerco a la maestra de la cartas y se animo a hablarle: _disculpe _¿qué sucede Shing beam? _lamento molestarle, creo que querrá descansar pero tengo un duda que quisiera que me aclara, si es posible. _sí, Shing beam ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? _¿por qué había apartado esos hechizos en al biblioteca de mi amo, esos hechizos no son permitido por la reglas del concilio, solo familia con sangre del clan, podrá efectuar eso hechizos, además usted sabía que correría un gran riesgo, porque lo hizo? _las razones son difíciles de entender, pero suponte que alguien quiere hacerle daño a Sahoran u a Sheng fun y tu lo sabes, tienes las armas para solucionarlo, tu ¿qué harías en esa situación? _pues lo mismo que usted señorita, pero si usted sabía lo de la profecía, porque vino a buscar a mi amo? _ porque, fue un casualidad que el me ayudará pero también fue una desgracia gracias a eso descubrieron donde estaban, y temía por la vida de todo en la mansión así que sin saberlo, emprendí el viaje para entregar a "luminosity" a su dueño, pero desconociendo que este era Sahoran. Pensaba que luego de dejar a la card con su dueño buscaría Sahoran para advertirle, nunca pensé en encontrármelo de la manera en que lo encontré. _¿se refiere a que fue sorpresivo? Sakura pensó por un segundo y dijo_ no..... _pero luego con rapidez se dio cuenta de que era un mal respuesta así que recalco _sí, es justamente por eso _bien, muchísimas gracias. _no hay porque _sabe algo? _no ¿qué Shing beam? _usted es un apersona muy especial, sin duda es de la niña de la que tanto habla mi amo, dice que cuando era un niño conoció a una niña que cambio muchísimo su forma de ser, ya no me queda duda de que es usted. _no sé que decir _no debe decir nada, con su sonrisa es suficiente, mi amo es una persona muy estricta pero hay solo dos cosas que lo pueden cambiar de parece, una la señora Li (abuela), y su hermosa sonrisa, su magia es muy especial hace sentir muy bien a quien esta con usted. Shing beam luego de decir eso se dio vuelta y se disponía marcharse cuando Sakura, le tomo por una de las mangas del traje ceremonial que llevaba puesto, el guardián se dio cuenta. _le sucede algo? Shing beam la miro por unos segundos y le dijo _tranquilícese el guardián que parecía haber muerto en realidad esta vivo, pero escondido y será mejor que se quede así. _gracias Era cierto el mensaje que había escuchado durante su sueño, Yue estaba vivo, y por eso era que Kero estaba contento y su semblante de tristeza se había marchado el también había podido sentir el poder de Yue durante su sueño. Luego de la charla con el guardián, llegaron Eriol y Nakuru con le médico, quien revisó a Sakura para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, le dijo que todo estaba bien, solo tenía que cuidar la lastimadura que tenía serca del labio. _señorita.... _Sakura _le dijo con una gran sonrisa _esta bien, Sakura todo esta correcto, debes procurar cuidar la lastimadura de serca de su labio porque sería absurdo tenerte aquí por una lastimadura así. _bien haré todo lo posible. _ha, me olvidaba procura descansar, sé que te harán la prueba del concilio esta tarde, luego de eso trata de descansar, sé que por la condición que tienes te ira muy bien. _muchísimas gracias _Sakura se inclino para agradecerle, el médico hizo lo propio. El médico salió los demás la esperaban afuera menos Kero que estaba sentado en la almohada de la cama. Sakura cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre la llave, esta resplandeció llamando así a cada una de las cartas de esa habitación, es eso aparecieron las Black cards, ahora de un color grisáceo, y las white cards, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos mientras miraba con detenimiento las cartas que tenía enfrente, extendió su mano hasta quedar como un barrera entre ella y las cards. _carta que fuiste creada en el pasado con el afán del bien transfórmate para obedecer a tu nuevo dueño, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura. Luego de que dijo eso, las white cards cambiaron al color plateo como cristal, de las nuevas Sakura cards, _bien tan solo quedan 5 a cambiar _Sakura ¿no intentarás cambiar a las cinco cartas de un solo golpes? _le pregunto en un tono imperativo Kero. _si de que otra forma. _pero Sakura.... _Kero la miro preocupado _Kero no le des importancia estoy en mi mejor momento no creo que vuelva a estar así es ahora o nunca. _bien, pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TEN CUIDADO!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUIERES?!!!!! _si Kero, tu tranquilo luego de decirle esto al guardián dispuso su mano, de igual manera que la vez anterior. y pronuncio el conjuro de cambio. Cuando termino un visitante iba a entrar, pero se quedo en la puerta. Cuando termino la 5 Black cards habían cambiado y formaban parte del mazo nuevo de Sakura cards, de color cristal plateado. Sakura quien había permanecido con los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente miro por una de las esquinas de la carta que era casi transparente, y vio como una persona espiaba por la ranura de la abertura de la puerta. En un segundo la vista se le nublo, se tomo la cabeza y se tambaleo un poco, soltó un fuerte suspiro de aire, y Kero la sostuvo antes de que se cayera. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!!!!! _Kero estoy bien, no me paso nada le dijo Sakura mientras se enderezaba, para mirar a Kero segura y bien. _segura ¿de que te sientes bien? _claro Sakura cerro lo ojos y Kero pudo sentir toda la fuerza de su magia, le recorría el cuerpo. _si, estas bien, pero...¿qué te sucedió? _nada en realidad, es solo que su poder es muy grande y me confundió un poco _bien entiendo la puerta se abrió Sakura estaba guardando las ultimas cosas en su maleta. Estaba de espalda a la puerta. _Sahoran ¿cómo te encuentras? Sahoran se quedo atónito por la pronta respuesta de la muchacha que tenía en frente, pero aún así respondió _muy bien y veo que tu también, estas lista, mi abuela quiere habar con tigo sobre algo que quiere que sepas. _bien, estoy lista Sahoran daba la vuelta para avisarle a su abuela que Sakura aguardaba por ella, cuando Sakura le dijo algo que le acelero el corazón y le corto la respiración. _Sahoran, te agradezco en realidad que me hallas despertado de esa manera ....eres.....eres.....eres un persona muy dulce_ esto ultimo lo dijo con gran velocidad por la vergüenza que esa frase le provocaba. Sahoran se dio vuelta casi con sorpresa por la respuesta de la jovencita, que trataba de esconder su ruborizado rostro entre su manos. _Sakura...... Sahoran en un acto instintivo se acerco a ella para agradecérselo, se acerco la tomo de la barbilla y le beso la mejilla, haciendo que automáticamente Sakura cambiara de color, en la misma mente de Sahoran se repetía un frase _estas loco, ESTAS LOCO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, LOCO, SI ESO ES LO QUE ERES UN LOCO, PERO DEMONIO ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDOOOOOOOOO? _Shaoran...... Sakura no podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, estaba quieta ahí, Shaoran aún la tenía de la barbilla, y la miraba con sus ojos café. Ella perdida en sus ojos y él en los de ellas. En eso su abuela impaciente del otro lado de la puerta entra estrepitosamente, junto con Meiling y Nakuru, que automáticamente se les cae la cara por la sorpresa. Sahoran y Sakura caen a la realidad por el tremendo grito de Nakuru al ver esa imagen. Mientras que la abuela festeja. _¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! _ el grito de Nakuru ante la situación. _no, puede ser. _la confundida Meiling que mira atónita lo sucedido, su primo jamás se comporta así. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESE ES MI NIETO, SI SEÑOR ESE ES MI NIETO, SIMPRE ME HACE CASO ES UN GENIO, UN DON JUAN!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA, HAY QUE CELEBRAR!!!!!!!! Shaoran y Sakura se separaron, al escuchar una y otra de las acotaciones, en eso llegaron los demás Shing se quedo mirando lo que pasaba, Sakura estaba colorada, y Shaoran trataba de ocultarlo levantando la cabeza y poniendo cara de serio. _¿qué sucedió aquí? _ se pregunto el confundido guardián, entonces Nakuru con su acostumbrado acento de exagerar gritando y agitando los brazos le contó. _¡¡¡¡¡¡LA ABUELA ENTRO Y Sakura Y Sahoran ESTABAN A PUNTO DE BESARSE.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!_ acota el recién llegado Kero, transformándose en Kerbero para pegarle a Sahoran. En eso Nakuru y Shing tienen que detener al incontrolable Kerberos que quiere matar al joven chino. Mientras la abuela festeja y revolea flores de colores, por todos lados mientras salta y festeja. Sakura esta escondida bajo su rubor, mientras escucha los gritos de Kerberos. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUÉLTENME QUE LO MATÓ, SUÉLTENME!!!!!!! Revoleaba cosas por do quien, que cada estruendo Sakura levantaba los hombros encogiéndose como que el techo se cayera encima. Mientras Eriol miraba y no podía contener la risa. En eso Sahoran perdió la paciencia e impuso su autoridad. _BASTA YA, ESTO NO ES UNA COMEDIA MIS ASUNTOS SON MIS ASUNTOS!!!!!! Shaoran terminaba de decir eso y bajo la cabeza mientras una gran gota se dibujaba en su frente. Todos se quedaron callados, el joven tenía gran autoridad, en eso el pequeño dragoncito pasa entre Kerberos parado en dos patas sostenido por Nakuru y Shing, luego por Meiling atónita, luego por la abuela que había parado en seco en un salto mirando asustada a su nieto, y ahora siguiendo como todo el resto al dragoncito que se aproximaba a sahorna con una cara de deprimido. Sahoran se asombro de lo que esta viendo entonces, lo miro con desconcierto hasta que el dragoncito hablo con cara de pobrecito, y con la lagrimas en lo ojos _amo.... _¿qué Sheng? _¿cómo pudo traicionarme así? _Sheng fun por el amor de dios _nada tiene que ver dios en esto _le dijo desilusionado mientras toda la habitación estaba quieta _usted.....usted.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES EL CULPABLE DE TODAS MIS PENURIAS!!!! _¡Sheng FUN!!!!!!!! Todos los presente se caen de espaldas con la salida del pequeño guardián, al igual Sahoran, mientras Sakura reía sin parar Los presentes por unos segundos se quedaron mirando a Sakura quien reía sin poder contenerse, contagiando la risa a los demás, Sahoran la miro por un segundo, y se ruborizo, pero lo escondió con rapidez al decir algo: _bien, bien, abuela ¿tu no tenías que decirle algo a Sakura? _si, sí mi nieto precisamente tenía algo que decirle después de esto. _bien, entonces supongo que deben estar las dos solas. _sí, es correcto _bien Todos los presentes a la señal de Eriol todos salieron de la habitación fuera de la puerta sahorna se apoyaba en la pared alejado del resto mientras suspiraba apenado por la situación que hacia segundos había pasado, y pensando como se vería eso si el concilio se enteraba, ya casi oía los rumores, como aquella vez en que salió con esa jovencita Cai Sheng, recordaba a la perfección por una jugarreta de su familia su nombre había quedado deshonrado.  
  
~ en el recuerdo de Sahoran~ luego de aquella noche, el estaba estudiando algunos libros que Cai le había traído sobre la profecía, que para ese entonces recién empezaba a estudiar. Cai estaba con ropas muy delgadas, con el cabello suelto, lo miraba entre los libros sonriéndole por cualquier cosa mientras decía: _nunca esperé que fueras así. Sahoran escondía el rubor que la frase de la muchacha le causaba, y seguía sin mirarla concentrado en su lectura. Entre volteretas y volteretas, Cai se había acercado lo suficiente a Sahoran , este se había parado para besarla cuando de repente con un rápido movimiento lo tiro encima de ella, y en la confusión armo toda una escena para que pareciera, que Sahoran quería hacerle daño. Resulto que con el grito que la muchacha dio, todos en los alrededores habían entrado incluso el padre de la muchacha, quien por cierto lo había golpeado. El rumor corrió muy rápido por el concilio, su madre confiaba en él, al igual su familia, pero nadie más en el concilio, su puesto peligro por el escándalo, luego se descubrió, que Cai estaba casada, y que había hecho toda esa farsa para que su hermano tomara el control del concilio, todo había sido un revuelo muy grande, su puesto en el mismo había corrido un gran peligro, pero por había sido la herida que aquella mujer le había dejado, el la amaba mucho pero su traición había sido demasiado grande. ~ fuera del recuerdo de Sahoran ~ este sacudía la cabeza, para un lado y el otro cuando recordó la promesa que había hecho. _nunca más involucrase con una mujer. _Sahoran se te nota algo preocupado. _Hirakisawa, porque te ríes de las desgracias ajenas. _es que fue muy gracioso, jamás tu familia hubiera pensado que harías algo hacía. _¿ porque lo dices como si fuera algo malo?, ya demasiada vergüenza pase para que me sigas cargando con lo mismo. _pero Li, es muy gracioso, tendrías que haber visto tu cara _no es necesario ya me la imagino, ¿y Sakura?, todavía no sale? _no se ve que la conversación con tu abuela se estirara un poco más. _si eso se ve. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la abuela y Sakura salieron de la habitación, Shaoran vio la cara de preocupación que Sakura trataba de escinden bajo una cuantas sonrisas. La abuela se alejo un poco cuando llegaron a la puerta de salida, por esas casualidades Li quedo junto al lado de Sakura quien seguía con un semblante preocupado, además de pensativo, Sahoran la miro por unos minutos, hasta que Sakura lo miro a los ojos y le dijo: _¿te sucede algo, quieres decirme algo? _no. _bien, perdón no debí preguntar. _no te preocupes, ¿mi anuela, qué te dijo? _me dijo lo que ya tu sabes del duelo de esta tarde. _¿te inquieta algo? _no en realidad no, pero si me inquita la desconfianza que puedo sentir en tu familia, con respecto a mí. _Sakura se quedo un minuto en silencio pensativa, y luego río _ como, no van a desconfiar de mi, si llegué de la nada sin previo aviso y luego de casi 9 años de que no me viera, después los sucedió con las cartas, ¿quién no iba a sospechar de mi? Sakura casi confiada de que nadie la escucha, pero una voz la interrumpió. _yo no sospecharía de ti, esta mal que mi familia quiera un enfrentamiento con tigo para demostrar que no tienes malas intenciones, me parece totalmente absurdo, pero a pesar de que tengo el control absoluto del concilio, las decisiones tomadas por los antiguos no puedo desobedecerlas, en ellos los mandaos de mi abuela. Sakura lo mira con desconcierto y se ríe. _no debes preocuparte, a mi no me molesta que sean así, es más cuidan de ti y si yo no tengo nada que ocultar no tendría porque molestarme, además hace muchísimo tiempo que no me enfrento a nadie sin mi magia, me parece sumamente atractivo. Ahora es Sahoran quien la mira con desconcierto. _Sakura desde cuando entrenas sin magia. _desde que ingrese en el concilio y conforme iba ascendiendo más debía entrenar, ves esto?. _Sakura se levanta un poco la manga del vestido que tenía y le muestra una cicatriz _sí, ¿que tiene? _es la última marca que me hice un poco antes de venir aquí, mi profesor y yo estábamos entrenando cuando el sello de la magia del concilio quiso perder el control, y yo me desconcerté y he aquí el recuerdo, mi profesor era algo exigente, y no se detuvo por la magia se supone que yo debo estar atenta en todo momento, pero como se ve todavía me queda algo de la torpe, Sakura. _.... Sahoran se quedo mudo por el relato de Sakura, ella lo contaba como lo más normal con una sonrisa en la cara. En eso los demás los llaman, Sakura levanta la mano y Shaoran ve que como la marca que le mostró tiene varias mucho más pequeñas por todo el brazo y una muy particular en la mano. Esto lo preocupo un poco pero, no le dio más importancia, no más, de la que la misma Sakura le había dado. Los dos subieron al auto junto con el resto. Viajaron hasta que llegaron a la mansión Li, Sakura se bajo del auto, acompañada de Meiling quien literalmente la tironeaba del brazo, levándola a un lugar de la casa donde le esperaba un regalo que la abuela y ella habían hecho para que usara esa misma tarde. (el encuentro en el concilio) En eso Sakura se iba alejando cuando un pensamiento se introdujo en la cabeza del joven Li, Eriol al ver la cara de pensativo que tenía le pregunto casi como una afirmación _Ha perdido demasiado peso. _sí _contesto mecánicamente mientras miraba la delgada figura de Sakura alejarse, ella de por si era delgada pero este último tiempo estaba más delgada que nunca, se veía hermosa pero aún así, Sahoran noto al igual que Eriol que había perdido mucho peso por el tipo de magia que estaba utilizando y la incansables presiones y preocupaciones que tenía. En eso Meiling entra a una habitación, y la tira a Sakura del brazo _Entra vamos, tan solo son mi tía y la abuela. _si, pero La abuela la interrumpió _tranquila no pasará nada esto es un muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por nuestro querido Shaoran. _no..sé que decir, gracias La madre de Sahoran toda sería le dijo: _tranquila sabemos lo importante que eres para Sahoran. El pocas veces lo reconoce pero de que volvió esa vez de Japón desde que te conoció a cambiado mucho, pero tu pequeña se ve que por tu vida han pasado muchas cosas, y de ella hay más de una cicatriz que aún sangra. La madre de sahorna se retiro de la habitación la abuela intento retenerla pero esta aún así se marcho. Meiling la empujo a Sakura pera que se probara el nuevo traje ceremonial que la abuela y ella había hecho. _te vez mejor de lo que pensé esto sí va dar resultado. _disculpe, pero a que se refiere? _a nada, nada, tan solo pienso en voz alta _ ¿? _no te preocupes l abuela es siempre así _la tranquiliza Meiling_ pero realmente te vez hermosa. Sakura se paro serca de un espejo que había en la habitación. Se miro se veía despampanante, el traje era de un color marfil, con bordados de flores y hojas, en hilos dorados, tenía todo un reborde en plateado, de mangas muy amplias, entallado en la cintura, largo pero con dos tajos laterales, debajo de ellos se dejaba ver, el pequeño pantalón que teñía, (el traje parecido al de Meiling, solo que con la variación del color, y más entallado), de color negro, tenía el típico cuello cerrado que resaltaba la hermosa cabellera semidorada que caía con sencillez, elegancia, y delicadeza. El traje dejaba a la vista la delgada figura de Sakura, tenía un tipo cinto al costado, que terminaba en cuatro puntas con piedras preciosas, de color verde, el cinturón era de color negro. Sakura lo miro detenidamente, tenía un sobre borde y ella por la incertidumbre pregunto: _para ¿qué es esto? La abuela se acerco y le respondió. _hoy si tu ganas el arma que te elija será tuya y desde ese entonces deberás llevarla con tigo siempre. _Señora disculpé pero, porque un arma, además yo no soy de la familia. _no te preocupes de eso, este concilio te considerará una autoridad más, por eso el arma para que cada uno ajeno al concilio conozca que tu eres la pro...... Meiling al escuchar lo que su abuela quería decir la interrumpió y dijo: _la promotora _¿promotora? _no, perdón predecesora del poder. _bien, pero no creen que es demasiada responsabilidad para mi además, Sahoran puede manejarlo seguro mejor que yo. _no te permitiré que hables así _le dijo Meiling con cara de enojada _Sahoran no quiere un comparación o calco suyo, quiere a Sakura, _¿querer.....me? _sí... _en ese segundo Meiling se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que se había mandado _sí querer serca para poder manejar mejor las cosas ¿me entiendes, verdad? _sí perfectamente. Sakura se miro de nuevo al espejo y se lento el cae}bello, para ver la terminación del traje mejor. Cerro los ojos por un segundo cuando los abrió unos varoniles brazos, estaban pasando una delicada cadena con el dije de la llave, del libro mágico. _Shaoran!!!!!!!! _te faltaba esto, prométeme que no te vas ha hacer nunca más una locura semejante. _bien lo prometo pero, si tu prometes que pelearas en serio. _peor Sakura que ten si te lastimo, no me lo perdonaría. Sakura se dio vuelta mirándolo hacía él. _Shaoran escucha muy claro lo que te voy a decir, si tu no peleas en serio será un falta de respeto imperdonable hacia mi, pensaré que no quieres pelear porque soy inferior a ti. _pero Sakura yo no pienso eso. _lo sé pero será como lo interprete el concilio y tu familia. Yo me ganaré lo que me corresponda pero sin ningún tipo de ayuda extra, yo sola podré. Luego de decir eso se marcho del lugar. mientras Meiling le decía junto con su abuela _Acabas de ofender su honor, ella peleara con toda su fuerza será mejor que tu lo hagas también. La abuela Meiling abandonaron la sala, Sahoran caminó hasta la puerta final donde Sakura había salido, la abrió y se sentó en la orilla mientras veía a Sakura, entrenar arduamente se veía tan bonita pero a la vez fuerte. La tarde casi pasaba por completo cuando la primera estrella, llego al firmamento Sakura y Sahoran se presentaron en las arenas del concilio chino, Sakura fue presentada por ella misma frente a consejo que estaba viendo el combate. _yo soy Sakura Kiromoto, cabeza del concilio de hechiceros de Japón, y sacerdotisa mayor de el consejo del sello mágico. Es un placer conocerlos. _Señorita Kiromoto, he escuchado mucho de usted, es muy famosa también en este país, fue la única capaz de manejar la bestia incontrolable de la card del "vacío". _lamento interrumpirlo pero la carta vacío no es ninguna bestia solo es una carta asustada y que probablemente busca la compañía de las demás. _mírela aquí esta Sakura levanto la mano y las cards se levantaron alrededor de Sakura, entre ella estaban las white cards, la Black cards y la Sakura cards, detrás de la card Love se encontraba la card vacío. _ven no tengas miedo nadie te hará nada. Sakura volvió su vista hacia el consejo de hechiceros que tenía en frente y casi con soberbia dijo. _si ha esta card inofensiva la llaman una bestia, lamento decirles que le falta demasiado para entendimiento completo del tipo de magia que cada una de estas criaturas posee. No quiero sonar irrespetuosa pero no puedo soportar que llamen a una criatura mágica como una fiera incontrolable. Al decir esto Sakura tomo la card "vacío" en sus manos, y fue cuando Shaoran , noto como la pequeña herida de la mano de Sakura se ponía más y más roja. Cuando luego con una señal, todas las cards descendieron a sus manos, la herida se abrió apenas pero al ser casi un rasguño no sé notaba. _veo que las conoce a la perfección y cada una por separado, lamento haberle faltado el respeto a esas criatura, veo que usted sabe mucho de su comportamiento, y ahora vemos porque Kerberos la eligió y Yue la acepto como su dueña. Pero también puedo observar que estas criaturas le hacen daño. El hombre que hablaba con Sakura le señalo con la vista, su mano y el pequeño rasguño que tenía en la mano, Sakura, lo cubrió con la otra. _veo lo que usted dice pero esto no es más que la seña de que mi poder mágico deberá aumentar rápidamente porque mis cards están necesitando más energía para poder soportar la cambio repentinos del rumbo mágico, que esta desordenado. Además que este no es mi lugar de origen y aunque su hospitalidad a sido mucha debo volver al Japón cuanto antes para evitar que los sellos se debiliten más, pero me temo también que se me va hacer difícil el abandonar este lugar. Los hechiceros del consejo miraron con confusión en serio rostro de la muchacha, y luego el de su joven jefe. Sahoran para evitar que su profesores del consejo le siguieran interrogando a Sakura y terminaran por hacerla perder la paciencia o que no peleara con la concentración suficiente, el ordeno. _bien, ha sido demasiada charla para antes de un combate será mejor que empiece. _si como usted ordene. Las armas fueron presentadas frente a Sakura, eran ocho espadas, casi con la misma forma. _bien señorita Kiromoto, la espadas la elegirá usted, sabe como hacerlo verdad. _si por su puesto. Sakura cerro los ojos, y dijo un conjuro que le habían enseñado siendo bastante pequeña "te llamo a mi defensa, tu que estas ahí en ese lugar te llamo en mi defensa que el silencio no se rompa, y que el viento corte la carne de quienes me enfrenta, levántate, levanta, y muestra tu espíritu en la forma más clara levántate y siente mi poder." Sakura luego de murmura el conjuro todos los hechiceros se interesaron en lo que sucedió después, la ocho espadas se levantaron , lentamente hasta que se dieron vuelta y su filos quedaron viendo a Sakura. Las ocho espadas se aremataron contra Sakura, siete de las mismas, salieron disparadas hacia atrás clavándose en un árbol cercano. Una Sakura la tomo al vuelo, y dijo: _ere muy extraña_ mirándola_, te escapas, pero esta forma no te agrada, ¿quieres cambiar? Sakura tomo del bolsillo de su traje la carta cambio, y la puso sobre el filo de la espada, y dijo _muestra tu verdadera forma se libre. Al decir esto la espada, se transformo de una espada negra cuadra a una espada plateada de un color medio cristal, con la hoja cristalina, larga, con el cabo, fino y con un dragón entre lazado que extendía sus alas y la cabeza sobre el filo. Los hechiceros del concejo estaban boqui abiertos, había cambiado la forma de la espada como solo un forjador lo pudiera haber hecho. La espada se ilumino de un color plateado cundo Sakura la toco, tomándola por el cabo, la figura del dragón que tenía en el cabo, desprendió su alas del cuerpo, y su cuerpo se enredo cubriéndole la mano, el dragón se que quieto con la cabeza de nuevo en el filo, este se lleno de un especie de enredadera hecha del cristal de la espada. _bien veo que esta era tu forma verdadera. Sahoran estaba muy asombrado podía sentir el poder del espíritu de la espada llamar a la de él. _veo que la espada que ha escogido, es la espada del fuego blanco, es la espada _gemela de la que tiene el joven lee en su manos en este momento, fue forjada con el espíritu de un guerrero que quiso dividirse en dos su alma para poder vivir en el espíritu de Rei. _veo que la espada se a comunicado con usted, entonces eso da la pauta que esta lista para que el combate empiece. _si, eso es verdad _bien, entonces que de comienzo esto quedará escrito en los papiros de la historia del clan Lee. Sakura y Sahoran como dos honorables combatientes se estrecharon de manos. Sakura le dijo a Sahoran _no me rendiré por nada, será mejor que tu tampoco no quiero pelear con alguien que me tiene lastima. Shaoran analizando lo que Sakura le había dicho, le contesto: _será mejor que te cuides te enfrenarás con el mejor espadachín del clan. Sakura y Sahoran se soltaron la mano Sakura puso la espada enfrente de su ojos y manteniéndolos abiertos, se alejo lentamente hacia atrás con el paso seguro, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, bajo lentamente el filo de la espada, como dividiéndolo en dos, lo miro y se puso en posición de recibir el ataque, fue entonces cuando por uno segundos Sakura pudo ver lo bien que le quedaba el traje ceremonial que el usaba, ahora y lo guapo que estaba, realmente en el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión había tenido pocos momento de verlo realmente. Lo miro por varios minutos detenidamente, empezó por su pies, tenía las piernas bien formadas, el traje que llevaba puesto lo mostraba con claridad, subió luego hasta encontrase con la mano que sostenía la espada al costado de su cuerpo, tenía el brazo cruzado, la mano derecha cruzada por el lado izquierdo que sostenía la funda de la espada. Siguió hasta que se encontró con sus hombros, se notaba claramente que tenía más espalada que antes, tenía una figura muy varonil, siguió su recorrido hasta que se encontró con su rostro. Tenía el mentón bastante marcado esto lo hacía verse muy maduro, tenía facciones de todo un joven, extremadamente varoniles, su nariz era pequeña como siempre, sus ojos tenía la expresión sería de siempre, pero parecía que algo le faltaban, no sabia con exactitud que pero, definitivamente le faltaba algo. Se quedo mirándolo por varios segundos embelesada con su enigmática mirada. Sahoran por su parte inspeccionaba los cambios en la figura de Sakura, era muy delgada, más aún después de haber dejado el hospital hacia ya unas cuantas horas, la miro desde los pies hasta la cabeza, u piernas se veían por los tajos del vestido, por lo que se notaban eran delgadas pero muy bien formadas, tenía una cintura muy pequeña, su cuerpo era chiquito, no representaba una mujer de su edad, es más parecía más pequeña, la siguió mirando por varios minutos y vio en su manos, dos anillos uno era liso, una alianza y el otro tenía zafiros azules aplanados, formando un cruz rodeaba de diamantes blancos, en el otro dedo tenía una anillo plateado muy brillante que tenía las escrituras de Eufreo antiguo. Sus manos era sumamente delicadas, al ver su rostro se quedo muy sorprendido, era la misma Sakura solo que se veía mucho más madura, tenía la cara seria, los ojos verdes parecían haberse apagado, sus labios eran rosados al igual que su mejillas, que pro alguna razón estaba rosadas, se veía sumamente hermosa, tenía el cabello recogido, con una simple hebilla, mucho mechoncitos de pelos caían por los costados formando pequeños rulitos que la hacían ver hermosa, tan fresca y pura se veía sumamente delicada. Sakura y Sahoran se habían detenido los dos en sus ojos y se veían mutuamente hasta que Sakura había desviado la mirada. Girando de perfil, segundos después volvió su mirada hacía Sahoran y desafiantemente empezó a atacarlo. El ruido de las espadas era ensordecedor, Sakura se defendía muy bien, al igual como atacaba, por momentos Shaoran debía hacer movimiento bruscos para poder evitar los ataques de Sakura, el combate era muy, muy rápido, en un segundo Sakura freno de golpe, una nube de humo de levanto, cuando el viento la corrió, se vio a Sakura haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener a sahorna los más lejos posible, los mismo Sahoran pero por ganarle a Sakura. Por un segundo todos pensaron que Shaoran ganaría, cuando Sakura, arremeto con un movimiento de la espada que desequilibro a Sahoran, cuando se recupero, ataco nuevamente Sakura para no quedar desprotegida saco la espada del camino con la otra mano totalmente descubierta, lastimándose. Sahoran paso por el lado derecho, levándose por encima, con el brazo de la espada a Sakura por la cintura, cuando iban en el aire, Sakura intento un vuelco de artes marciales, peor Shaoran la siguió cuándo azoto contra el suelo se hizo una gran nube de polvo, cuando se dispersó, Sakura tenía la espada en el cuello, de Sahoran y él, en el de ella. Shaoran puedo ver como el pecho de Sakura mostraba el cansancio del combate, los mismo el de él, pero aún así el combate iba a ser detenido, cuando la abuela de Sahoran le hizo una señal al líder de consejo para que los dejara continuar, Sakura por una milésima de segundo cerro lo ojos, cuando los abrió, una esfera transparente como de aire impacto contra lago aparecido que Sahoran tenía frente sí, haciendo que los dos salieran hacía tras, revolviendo el suelo casi en un torbellino. Cuando se disperso, se vio a Sahoran y Sakura enfrentados, en posición de ataque, Shaoran dio el primer ataque Sakura, lo esquivo, y ataco, Sahoran hizo lo propio, esquivarlo. Nuevamente había quedado enfrentados, las puntas de sus espadas, se tocaban, Sakura hacía que la de Sahoran diera vuelta cuando, quedo de lado derecho Sakura remato, un zarpazo, Sahoran hizo lago similar, Sakura con gran velocidad tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Sahoran, quedaron sahorna con el brazo por sobre el cuello, de Sakura y Sakura por igual, ella vio entonces la oportunidad, de hacer otro movimiento, rápidamente, tira su cuerpo hacía atrás llevándose con sigo a Sahoran, en el piso , se levanto rápidamente apuntando con la punta de la espada. La pela iba a ser frenada nuevamente, pero la intervención de la señora li la pelea continuo. Sahoran tomo a Sakura del brazo que no tenía la espada, y la hizo pasar hasta el otro lado, hostigándola contra el suelo, quedando esta vez él con el filo en el cuello de ella. Sakura con la rodilla, logró levantarlo de ese lugar alejándolo de ella, también dándole tiempo para levantarse, una vez arriba, atacaron los dos al mismo, tiempo, nuevamente el ruido del choque de la espadas, fue ensordecedor, el aire se puso muy pesado, como que la tiempo le costaba corre, pero los dos empezaron a acelerar vertiginosamente los movimientos, era más y más rápido por un segundo lo se veía solo se escuchaba el ruido de las espadas. El tiempo pareció frenarse el aire dejar de corre, cuando esas dos esferas que lo rodaban se chocaron, Sakura traspasó la de Shaoran y él la de ella, las espadas se chocaron hicieron fuerzas para no ser vencidas cuando Sakura, perdió un segundo la fuerza y Sahoran le gano haciendo que esta se cayera hacía atrás, en el aire, Sakura viendo lo serca que el filo estaba de su cuello, y lo alejada que estaba su espada, interpuso el brazo, Shaoran en ese segundo d la caída tenía los ojos cerrado, al igual en el impacto contra el suelo, los abrió cundo sintió una superficie metálica fría en el cuello. Abrió lentamente los ojos la espada de Sakura estaba en su cuello, vio la mano de Sakura frente a sus ojos, se levanto unos escaso milímetros para solo ver las gotas de sangre que escurrían por el brazo de Sakura, cayendo en su traje, Sahoran levanto la cara hasta que se encontró con la de Sakura, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Todo aprecia correr más lento, sahorna desvió la vista hacía el contado en que se encontraba el consejo y vio salir corriendo al jefe del consejo, y luego oyó _Deténganse!!!!! Sumamente monosilabico, Sahoran volvió su rostro, hacía Sakura, esta ya no tenía en brazo cruzado, solo la espada debajo de la de él, asustado se alejo, Sakura se levanto. Mailing entró a la arena, junto con su abuela, la abuela miro a Sahoran, para cerciorarse que estaba bien, los mismo hizo por su parte, Sakura, escondiendo su mano izquierda dentro del traje y luego detrás de ella. Los dos se levantaron Shaoran miraba desconcertado a Sakura mientras escuchaban al jefe del consejo. _señorita Kiromoto, fue mayor de lo esperado lo que acabamos de ver, no veo ningún motivo para desconfiar de usted. _se lo agradezco. _no hay porque. _bien veo finalizado este encuentro. El jefe se levanto y saludo cordialmente a los dos. Cuando el consejo se retiro, Sakura también se fue charlando con Kero como si nada hubiera pasado. _Sakurita eres, sorprendente, dejaste a ese mocos sin aliento, y no usaste todo tus habilidades ¿verdad? _si Kero es así, no la use el problema es que no hubo oportunidad, me gusto mucho pelea muy bien, y me agrada es todo un desafió. _ya veo porque tienes esa sonrisa en lo ojos, y en tu rostro, además porque te sonrojaste cundo lo miraste. _Kero iba acelerando la pronunciación de la palabras como perdiendo la paciencia. _ ¡¡¡¡¡¡porque, porque, porque, ese mocoso te agrada!!!!!! Había perdido la cabeza volando enfadado alrededor de Sakura. _pero Kero ¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ COSAS DICES!!!!! Así se alejaron mientras Sahoran seguía desconcertado por lo sucedido no estaba loco había visto como Sakura, tenía el brazo debajo de su espada y que se había lastimado. Pero como era posible. Era el atardecer, en pocas horas se hizo de noche. Sahoran aun pesando lo sucedido recorría las galerías de la casa, mientras los diferentes sirvientes preparaban la cena. Era una noche fresca, afuera de la casa había un especie de estanque donde surgía el agua, Shaoran pudo ver ahí la silueta de una mujer, y por un segundo escucho como un suspiro de dolor, entonces se decidió a caminar hacia ese lugar. Mientras Sakura estaba sentada, con el brazo dentro del agua, y veía como el agua se teñía de color rojizo, Sakura no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas debes en cuando una se deslizaba por su rostro. _me hiciste creer que estaba loco. Sakura se dio vuelta asustada al escuchar la voz. _Shaoran.... _Sakura me hiciste creer que estaba loco, pero ¿cómo? _lo siento use la card "time" _veo que tu también has desarrollado más los poderes de esa card. _sí _le decía temblorosa casi llorando. Shaoran no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cuando se percato de ello por el tono de voz le dijo._Sakura ¿ te encuentras bien? _sí, no te preocupes _lo miro con los ojos llorosos _eres tan testaruda Shaoran se arrodilló, le tomo el brazo, Sakura se quiso soltar. _déjame ver esa herida. _no es nada. _no se ve nada bien. _no te preocupes le dijo Sakura bajito deslizando lentamente el brazo desde su brazo. _gracias, pero no es nada ya sanara. Shaoran le tomo la mono de brazo que quería esconder, y con una mirada irresistible, le dijo. _por favor, déjame ver es herida bebe de dolerte mucho es un herida bastante profunda. _pero.... Shaoran poso sus dedos en los labios de Sakura. _no digas nada, déjame verlo mejor, ven Shaoran la levanto desde su mano la cual no soltó hasta que llegaron al pasillo donde había más luz, Shaoran había pedido que le trajeran algunas cosas para desinfectar la herida de brazo. Primero se sentó al lado de Sakura, tomo su brazo delicadamente, y viendo la herida le dijo. _trata de quedarte quieta, pero esto te va a doler un poco. Sakura asintió desconcertada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, nadie en mucho tiempo la había tratado así. Shaoran tomo el algodón con alcohol, y lo paso despacio por la herida. Sakura desvió la vista cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas salían de su ojos. Shaoran la veía pero no se detuvo para terminar rápido luego de unos minutos. Había terminado había vendado la herida. Poso su manos en la herida y dijo _ya esta, ¿no te dolió tanto verdad? Sakura le negó, con la cabeza, con la mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas, Shaoran levanto la mano y delicadamente, le soco las lagrimas de su ojos. _¿te sientes mejor? _sí Sakura lo miro sonrojada, y lo abrazo con todas su fuerza mientras lloraba tristemente, y le decía: _muchas gracias, gracias. Shaoran primero reacciono sorprendido pero luego, la abrazo y la consoló. _esta bien. Al cabo de un rato, Sakura se había calmado lo suficiente como para poder hablar, Shaoran la miraba como esperando una respuesta, por lo que había sucedido. _¿te siente mejor?, Sakura _si me siento mejor, muchas gracias. Sakura se secaba con las manos la lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras Shaoran se arrodillaba frente a ella. _Sakura respóndeme un cosa ¿por qué usaste la card, en el combate del concilio? _veras es algo complicado de explicar, sucede que cuando fue el último golpe reaccione como mi maestro me había enseñado, me protegí con el brazo y no con la espada, en una situación diferente hubiera tenido el tiempo para haberte herido lo suficiente para que no te movieras por varios días. Pero nunca pensé que tu espada tuviera tanto filo, es más nunca pensé que fuera tan fría. _ ¿fría? _pregunto extrañado Shaoran. _si precisamente fría, cuando una espada toca su sangre o piel puede sentir su temperatura como la de las cards. _ya veo, te refieres al poder interior de la espada. _sí, es eso mira préstame tu espada un segundo. _si claro toma _Shaoran saco de su lugar la espada y se la dio. _mira con mucha atención. Sakura toco el filo de la espada cortándose un dedo, y frunciendo un ojo, por el dolor. _¡¡¡Sakura, ¿qué demonios haces?!!!!! _nada tranquilízate, y mira Sakura dejo correr la sangre, que al contacto con el aire se empezó a congelar. _ahora me explicó porque en tu traje no había quedado marca de la sangre. _Mira compruébalo por ti mismo Sakura dio vuelta la espada, apoyándola en la piel de Shaoran, la espada estaba del costado en al unión de los dos filos, por lo tanto era plana. _esta fría. _sí, bueno a eso me refiero. _pero... Sakura, no me respondiste ¿por qué hiciste esto?, te lastimaste. _no, no puedo decírtelo, es muy difícil de explicar. _pero Sakura por favor dime, ¿por qué? _no Shaoran y por favor no insistas. Sahorna tomo la mano de Sakura le que tenía el dedo herido, tenía el puño cerrado, Shaoran lentamente abrió el puño, dejando a la luz la marca que el pequeño corte había dejado. _esta bien si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas, pero pensé que confiabas en mi. _decía todo esto mientras limpiaba con un paño mojado la herida de la mano, cuando termino le cerro el puño se paro y se marcho. Sakura lo vio alejarse pero nada pudo hacer, las palabras no salían de su boca, por escasos minutos no respiro tan solo lo veía alejarse, hasta que recordó la vez en que lo vio marcharse en el aeropuerto luego de la pela con la card vacío, su recuerdo de pasado desvarió con el presente confundiéndola, por un segundo se vio corriendo por los pasillo del aeropuerto por segunda vez, esperando no llegar tarde de nuevo, pero realmente esta vez llego cuando el avión partía. Sakura se vio nuevamente en la desesperación y grito con todas su fuerzas lo que hacía 8 años no había podido pronunciar. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DETENTE, POR lo que más quieras no te vallas detente!!!!!!! Shaoran volteo por la sorpresiva reacción de Sakura. _Shaoran no te alejes quédate aquí, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Hice lo que hice porque no quería que te acusaran por dañarme, siendo que la culpa fue mía. Los siento, lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname. Sakura lo miro por unos segundo Shaoran estaba congelado pro la reacción de desesperación que había acabado de presenciar por parte de la muchacha que ahora se alejaba, corriendo mientras perlas plateadas se desprendían de sus ojos. Shaoran trato de seguirle el paso, pero no logró nada cuando doblo en la esquina de uno de los pasillo la perdió por completo. Trato de buscarla cuando la sangre se le congelo, la respiración se le corto, sintió como el poder de Sakura invocaba a una card que no debía estar ahí. _Sakura por el amor de dios no has locuras. Shaoran corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego a su propia habitación entro y no había nada pero aún sentía las presencia, pronto recordó algo. _no, no puede ser el altar esa dimensión quedo destruida la última vez esta si protecciones en ese lugar. Shaoran con una rápido movimiento se encontraba observando a una desesperada Sakura, llorando arrodillada mientras pedía perdón por cada una de las cosa que hacía con la última de las Black cards en la mano. _¡¡¡Sakura ¿qué haces con esa carta?!!!!! Sakura se da vuelta y le muestra su rostro a sahorna, que la mira desconcertado tenía todas las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas, que escurrían por su rostro mientras ella decía. _perdón, perdón, por favor perdóname nunca quise hacerlo lo que esto haciendo, Shaoran por favor no te acerques, no quiero lastimarte. _pero Sakura.... _no por favor te lo pido, no quiero lastimarte eres demasiado bueno, con migo. Perdón, estoy poniendo a todos en peligro, no aguanto más con esto, no lo soporto. _Sakura detente, por favor detente. _no, no quiero nada, no dejare que los lastimen, por mi no quiero tener que decirte que marches, por favor no me obligues a verte irte como la última vez. _Sakura, yo lo siento. _no tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede, yo soy la única responsable. _Sakura tomo la llave de su cuello, y la puso sobre la carta diciendo _liberte, _el báculo que apareció era realmente impresionante tenía el tamaño del cuerpo completo de Sakura parada, era de color plateado cristal. _card que fuiste creada por el poder oscuro obedece a esta tu nueva dueña, hazlo por el nombre de Sakura ¡¡¡¡"death"!!!!! la carta tomo el color de las demás cards normales. Sakura la miro por mucho minuto llorando su pelo le cubría los ojos, tenía su mano en la boca para no emitir ningún sonido, cuando levanto un como la vista dijo en voz muy suave _sabes tengo mucho miedo, no quiero morir, pero si no lo hago alguien más tendrá ese destino. _Sakura como lo sabes, el destino de nadie esta escrito y si tu quieres, hay muchas personas que podrían ayudarte a cambiar esto que parece tan absurdo. _sabes, Shaoran se que eso es verdad ¿pero la personas más importantes para mi han sufrido por mi culpa, lagunas han muerto, otras han desaparecido, ¿sabes lo que le paso a mi hermano y a Yuquito? _Sakura dijo esto último con gran nostalgia, casi mirándolo a los ojos en un infinita suplica. _sé que desaparecieron, que viajaron cada cual a un distinta país. _eso es lo que quise que pensarán le pedía a mi hermano y a Yuquito, que me dejaran en Japón, que yo sola podría con el concilio, luego de que mi padre murió, le prometí que no dejaría que nadie más le pasará, y suponiendo que atacarían a mi hermano, llegado el momento para, presionarme en mi decisión, y sabiendo que no podría protegerlos los aleje lo suficiente para que nunca los encontraran, me tuve de desligar de mi ultima parte de familia real; pero sabes, por un lado esto muy feliz, porque están a salvo, le precio es demasiado alto como para dejarme llevar por mi corazón. _Sakura rompió el llanto nuevamente, trato de calmarse para continuar con la charla _soy, una estúpida, prometí no llorar por mis decisiones mi hermano esta perfectamente bien,, y tanto Yuquito como Yue también. No debo llorar no debo ser débil, pero.... _Sakura se desesperaba rápidamente _quiero sonreír pero no puedo, esto muy triste esta situación me asfixia y no puedo respirar, no quiero sentirme más así. Sabes todas las personas que quiero están al salvo, haré lo que sea por salvarlas, no importa que incluso terminar con mi vida, no importa más que esas personas. A quien no puedo desaparecer daré todo porque nunca le pase nada. Shaoran quien había escuchado atentamente cada palabra que ella pronunciaba se acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente serca, Sakura se precipito, se intento parar para poder hacer el conjuro, cundo estaba arrodillada, una mano varonil la tomo por la muñeca que tenía más alta con la card y le dijo. _no te lo permitiré si quieres matarte mátame a mi primero, no quiero ver tu final. _¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran sáltame por favor no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero. _estoy evitando que hagas algo de lo cual no puedas revertir. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Shaoran DEJAME NO QUIERO QUE LES PASE NADA, SON MUY IMPORTANTES!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡Y QUE HAY DE TI, ¿HE QUE HAY DE TI?!!!!!!!!! _YO, yo, yo.....no valgo las vidas de los seres que morirá por mi culpa es mejor terminar ahora, cuando nada a sucedido a aún. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA Sakura BASTA, YA NO TERMITIRE QUE SIGAS A SI, LO SIENTO!!!!!!!! Shaoran a contra de su propia voluntad le apretó la muñeca Sakura hasta que soltó la carta. Automáticamente la card cayó al suelo, quedando inerte su poderes, el báculo de Sakura se encerró en si mismo, trasformándose nuevamente en la llave. Sakura cayó en los brazo de Shaoran que la sostenían, cayó con los ojos cerrados, llorando en un silencio ensordecedor. _Sakura.... Sakura entre lagrimas asintió con la cabeza, separándose, de el y mirándolo a los ojos. _gracias, no se como agradecértelo. _Sakura se ciñe a Shaoran quien la abraza también. _Sakura, para que somos amigos. Sakura se separa y lo mira por unos cuantos segundos, para luego alejarse y secar su lagrimas. Con el pasar de tiempo, Sakura le cuenta varios sucesos graciosos de su vida en el concilio, lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sakura termina riendo. _Sakura me has contado varias cosas pero, ¿qué hay con tus estudios? _bien, termine la secundaria con profesores particulares, al igual que la universidad, no he cursado clases desde que Tomoyo se fue por machas veces que Kajo me dijo que era bueno que yo estuviera con chicos de mi edad, sabía que entrar a un aula me traería recuerdos bastante tristes así que decidí terminar la universidad con mis profesores, lo cual me favoreció mucha ya que he finalizado la universidad este semestre. _ósea que tu nunca más volviste a la escuela _si, eso es, nunca más volví a la escuela ¿y tu? _bueno yo termine la secundaría aquí junto con Meiling pero en cuanto a la universidad se me complicó demasiado ya que mis responsabilidades en el concilio era demasiadas como para tener tiempo de ir a la escuela, así que curse con mi profesores, 5 años de la carrera de administrador. _entonces tan solo te quedaron algunos semestres verdad. _sí _Sakura, dime algo _¿si que? _tu no eras muy buena para los estudios¿ como hiciste para terminar la universidad en sos años? _bueno, tienes razón nunca fui una brillante estudiante pero las responsabilidades de estudio que me impusieron desde que entre en el concilio han cambiado mucho mis pensamiento en especial; en cuanto al estudio, además teniendo a la profesora Misuki como profesora tutora es mucho más simple ¿no lo crees así? _sí, dime te enseñaron a pelear cuando entraste al concilio ¿verdad? _sí, fue allí donde me enseñaron todo lo que se sobre esto ¿crees que fue un buen entrenamiento? _sí por supuesto dejaste muy impresionados a los de consejo. _me alegra oírlo pero espero que no se repita no me gustaría pensar que tengo que pelear realmente con tigo. _yo tampoco pero.... ¿te gustaría una pelea amistosa por lo que veo también sabes artes marciales? _sí, sé algunas _¿cuáles? _combate libre, karate, entrenamiento ninja, judo, kendo y de Inglaterra, el esgrima. _veo que te han entrenado lo suficiente para resistir una pelea sin tus poderes mágicos. _sí, creo que ese era el propósito pero, ¿y tu que artes marciales sabes? _combate libre, karate, TKD, judo, y kendo. _es bastante además sin decir que sabes combate libre desde que éramos niños. Y tu técnica es muy superior. _yo no lo creería así. _no lo sé pero creo que, en algún momento tendremos la oportunidad de práctica juntos. _ya lo creería que sí, es más los del consejo me dijeron que si te gustaría participar en un entrenamiento mañana por la mañana. ¿qué dices? _me parece una excelente idea. _me alegra oír eso. _Shaoran... _¿si dime? _te molestaría si arreglo este lugar _no para nada pero, con la condición que los sellos mágicos los ponga yo. _de acuerdo Sakura tomo cuatro de sus cartas dos de ellas, nuevas Shaoran las miro extrañado. _¿y esas dos cards? _son cards que yo cree en el concilio son bastante sencillas y de muy fácil manejo, esta es "retune" _le dijo mostrándole la card _ y esta otra es "open" _¿abrir? _si precisamente, retornar, que es el contrario a "return" , porque esta sirve para desactivar el poder de "return", y "open" para contrarrestar a "lock", pero también sirven para retornar cosa o cambiar algo de ubicación, open para abrir espacios al exterior o a otra dimensión. _ ¿puedo ayudarte con eso? _sí. Shaoran mostró, dos de su cartas, Sakura se acerco y distinguió que decía "clean" y "decoration". _esa si que es a lo que yo llamo una ayuda. _ya lo creo que sí. _que te parece si empezamos? _bien. Shaoran saco su espada que era también el báculo de las cards, y Sakura libero su báculo, esta vez era más corto. Casi como un bastón. _¿Sakura tu báculo no era más extenso? _sí _¿pero ahora? _es que cambia según el poder que requieren las cards, por ejemplo la altura máxima que llega es unos centímetro más que yo, y lo mínimo le tamaño que tenía cuando yo era niña. _eso nunca lo había escuchado,. _hice ese cambió cuando ingrese al concilio por comediada, porque el báculo era tan grande como al vez en que Yue y Kero se combinaron demasiado poco practicó y difícil de mover. _ya veo. _bien entonces empecemos. FIRE quema todas las telas de este lugar, todo lo que este roto o muerto quémalo. ¡¡¡¡¡FIRE ve!!!!! Una bocanada de fuego impacto sobre todas las cosas, que estaban rotas, luego volviendo a su estado original. _bien, "rain" llueve y moja el fuego para que todo se apague, ¡¡¡¡¡rain!!!! La carta se libera y Sakura le grita _ten cuidado de no mojarnos!!!!!! _antes de que pudiera terminar casi un valdaso de agua, le cayo encima, con empapada, miro a Shaoran quien no pudo contener la risa, entonces Sakura, le ordeno a rain que también le tirara el agua sobre él. _Sakura, ¿por qué le ordenaste eso a rain? _porque no puedo ser la única empapada, además te ves muy gracioso... _Sakura comenzó a reír. _"shower" ven. Luego de eso una nube de agua cayó sobre Sakura, empapándola aún más. _bien quieres guerra, guerra tendrás. Sakura ordeno a watery y a bubbles, que lo atacaran , al cabo de un rato de juegos el salón había quedado lleno de agua y burbujas, Sakura le tiraba chorros de agua con espuma a Shaoran y él a su vez le tiraba lo mismo. Luego muchas cartas como "illusion", float, jump, create, shoot" aparecieron pronto hubieron paredes lomas, Los dos habían usado sus poderes, y se perseguían para lanzarse bolas de nieve que era gracias al poder de una card que había usado Shaoran. Sakura había congelado el piso casi como una pista de hielo, en eso se quedaron los dos frente a frente, separados por una laguna de hielo, los dos se echaron a correr, con unas bolas de nieve, luego se echaron a resbalar por el hielo, se chocaron Shaoran cayó la suelo, y Sakura le cayó en sima, los brazos de Sakura los tenía Shaoran son los de el para frenar que la inmensa bola de nieve impactara, obre su cara, Sakura reía, contagiándole la risa a él. Cuando de repente en la habitación aparecieron, la madre y abuela de Shaoran, junto con Eriol y Meiling, como todos los guardianes. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACEN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Todos con una cara de sorprendidos luego se escucha _time _stop el poder de las dos card se reflejo de inmediato, primero en plateado y luego en verde. Todos quedaron inmóviles. _¿qué susto? _si, Shaoran será mejor que limpiemos este desastre _sí luego de decían eso limpiaron todo, Sakura transformo todo en reliada lo que creaba Shaoran con la magia con la card "reality" , todo quedo ordenado, y cubierto por flores. _open has un agüero en esa pared _veo que es muy útil, "transfer" sácanos de aquí. Sahorna tomo la mano de Sakura, y salieron transportados de ahí. Llegaron a el árbol de cerezo serca de la casa. _¿quieres mirar, qué cara van a poner? _sí. Bien, Sakura cerro sus ojos, junto su manos y luego las fue separando lentamente para mostrar la esfera perfecta, de luz. Sakura desprende del todo las manos de la esfera y esta queda flotando en el aire. Sakura saca de su bolsillo a "mirror" y la introdujo dentro de la esfera que pronto reflejo lo que pasaba en la habitación. Sakura se tambaleo un poco mostrándose bastante mareada, Shaoran la tomo por los brazos antes de que se cayera. Algo nervioso por lo sucedido le dijo: _¡¡¡Sakura ¿qué te sucede?!!!! _nada estoy, bien solo que no calcule que hacía muy poco tiempo había usado demasiadas cards, además que este es un conjuro que usa otro tipo de energía ni vital ni espiritual. Shaoran enumero las energía que podía absorber el poder mágico. _vital, espiritual, la que queda es la energía virgi..... _si, esa _le dijo Sakura con la cara roja _¡¡¡¡mira se están despertando!!!! _sí _respondió automáticamente Shaoran al ver lo incomodo que le resultaba el tema a Sakura. _mira las caras de desconcierto. -----------------------------------------------~ en la imagen de la esfera ~------------------------------------- _¿y Shaoran? _¿y Sakura? _el lugar esta todo ordenado. _¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!! La abuela había caído de sopetón en la sorpresa. _y yo que pensé que realmente se estaban conociendo, y que pronto tendría nietitos. ----------------------------------------------~ fuera de la espera ~-------- ----------------------------------------- Shaoran estaba color rajo cómo tomate al igual Sakura. _peor, ¿qué cosas dice tu abuela Shaoran? _ni me lo digas. -------------------------------------------~ en la esfera------------------- ------------------------------------------- _miren eso _decía el joven Hirakisawa al ver las Sakura card, moviéndose para el lugar que estaban su dueña. _si, si las seguimos los encontraremos. ---------------------------- _hay no, hay no lo que me temo que si las siguen no encontrarán. _que haremos. Las cartas ya iban por el pasillo de la casa, cuando Sakura recordó lo que uno de sus maestros más ancianos le había enseñado poco tiempo antes de que fuera a Hong kong. _ya sé. Sakura nuevamente uso su poder, y de la esfera no solo salieron, mirror sino también las otras dos cards. Que desaparecieron. _bien los despistamos por unos segundos pero pensarán que estamos.....en la biblioteca. Sakura dice las ultimas palabras muy lentamente, antes de tambalearse y ser rescatada de un seguro golpe por Shaoran. _mejor no intentes más nada. _si.... Shaoran la tomo de brazo he hizo que lo cruzara por sobre sus hombros la tomo de la cintura he invoco a una carta para llevarlos a la biblioteca. En la biblioteca Shaoran se sentó en un silla y tomo algunos libros, que estaban separados del resto. Shaoran se sentó en la silla que quedaba enfrente, Sakura se veía realmente cansada. _Sakura estás bien? _si . en eso la puertas se abrieron y entraron la mimas multitud que con anterioridad los había encontrado, Sakura no llamo demasiado la atención para los presente pero si para Hirakisawa quien la veía minuciosamente. Todo sucedió ala perfección, nadie sospecho lo que sucedía, luego de una tiempo todos lo presentes se ausentaron dejando a los dos personajes anteriores, Shaoran se acerco a Sakura. _Sakura ya se fueron. _.................................. _Sakura, ya no están. _.................................. Sakura se había quedado dormida, Shaoran sonrió de una manera bastante diferente, a la de siempre, abrió un placard que había serca y saco una frazada la tapo, y se marcho riendo. Cuando salía de la habitación algo lo tentó a darse vuelta, Sakura tenía un libro en la mano, Shaoran lo vio y lo quiso leer, se lo sacó de las manos, y comenzó a leerlo, para cuando finalizo, se fue. _al poco tiempo Sakura se despertó. Y se levantó del lugar, y se fue sin mirar a su habitación. Por la mañana Shaoran salió de su habitación, al pasar por la biblioteca miro la interior y vio un pequeño libro, lo levanto cuando leyó la tapa, decía un conjuro al decir esto, el libro se hizo más grande pero estaba sellado con un sello mágico bastante complicado de romper.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, prepárense para el final de nuestra primera temporada, les prometo que será inesperado no se lo pierdan.  
  
En nuestro próximo encuentro adelanto sobre lo que sigue de esta fic  
  
Lo que quieras, preguntar o sugerir yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar 


	9. 9 ¡es el final o tan solo el principio?

Capitulo n°9 : ¿Es el final? Ó tan solo el Principio Este capitulo comienza como mucho otros con Sakura durmiendo, en su habitación mientras que Shaoran esta tratando de descifrar el complicado sello que tiene el libro que encontró, parece estar preocupado por lo que parece decir, en la tapa..... _¿qué extraño?, jamás había visto un sello como este en mi vida es muy extraño. Además se supone que es de Sakura, que dirá. En eso llega Meiling a la habitación _Shaoran que tienes ahí? _nada, tan solo un libro. _a ver _no, no puedes verlo. _pero Shaoran, ¿por qué? _porque no, vamos tan solo quiero verlo. _esta bien. Meiling tomo el libro pero lo vio extrañada. _Shaoran ¿qué haces con un libro en blanco de que te sirve? _¿he? _si mira. Meiling le mostró el libro y le dijo. _ve lo que te digo esta en blanco. _¿pero como lo abriste? _-tan solo giré la llave del seguro y se abrió. _,.............. al no recibir una respuesta de su primo Meiling partió, algo enfadada Shaoran sin darse cuenta de que su prima había partido, se acomodo el su sillón favorito de su biblioteca personal donde se encontraba. _quien sea la propietaria de este libro esta escondiendo algo muy importante en su interior, y se ve que nadie con poderes mágicos excepto ella lo puede saber. Pero es muy astuta también ya que las paginas están el blanco por algún sello. En la distracción de Shaoran se introdujo a la habitación el guardián de la Life cards, en un paso tranquilo casi alegre, por el ruido que hacía saco a Shaoran de su concentración, y lo miro por unos segundo venía haciendo círculos por el aire mientras volaba. _veo que te has levantado feliz esta mañana, Sheng fun, ¿podría saber porque? _a, mi amo, Shaoran he visto a la mujer más linda del mundo despertar. _¿te refieres a Sakura? _hay alguien más hermosa, que ella. _no lo sé dime tu. ¡-___- _no mi amo ella es como su nombre una flor de primavera tan fresca como el roció matutino que baña las orillas del lago. Sheng fun seguía hablando como poeta mientras en la frente de Shaoran se dibujaba una inmensa gota de sudor. _Sheng fun, ya basta. _esta bien, pero ni todas las cosas bellas de este mundo pueden compararse..... _si sí, quieres decir que despertó ¿verdad? _si, pero eres mes romántico que una lombriz. _Sheng fun, tienes habla propia no me obligues a quitártela. Sheng fun se pozo blanco y se imagino como Shing beam, con los propios fueguitos de espíritu. _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, no por favor, no , no prometo callarme. No quiero quedar como el aburrido de Shing beam. Le decía el dragoncito desesperado por lo sucedido, abrazado al cuello de Shaoran con miles de gotitas alrededor de el. Entre eso por la pared aparece Shing beam, como siempre con su cara de serio, al pasar por la pared, Sheng fun se da vuelta y lo mira, segundos después empieza gritar como quien ve un fantasma. Shaoran lo agarra al dragoncito por las alas y de dice. _¡¡¡Sheng fun ya basta nadie te va a comer es tan solo Shing beam!!!!. El dragoncito volvió a ver al guardián que había atravesado la pared, y dijo . _sí, si yo lo sabía pero quería ver sus reflejos. _si, si Sheng fun _le dijo Shaoran con cara de "así, como no" luego de eso se volteo para ver al guardián que acababa de ingresar a la habitación. _¿sucede algo? _si mi amo será mejor que lo veo por usted mismo. _pero ¿qué esta sucediendo? Shaoran miró con desconcierto al guardián no deducía la causa de ese semblante que tenía, era de preocupado _Shing beam por favor dime que es lo que sucede? _por favor mi amo acompáñeme. Al ver que nada podría sacarle al guardián decidió acompañarlo. Caminaron por los enlaces de puertas que llevaban desde la biblioteca hasta el centro mismo de la casa, en el salón de meditación que tenía la casa estaba Sakura, sentada en el centro de todo el lugar, tenía los ojos cerrados al costado derecho estaba Kerberos, atrás todas la white cards que tenía en su poder, al frente de sus ojos las Black cards, alrededor de ella estaban las Sakura card como un escudo. Se escuchaba débilmente la voz de Sakura, pronunciando un conjuro, Shaoran y Shing beam junto con el dragoncito se acercaron a una puerta, que conectaba un pasillo por el cual se podía ver lo que pasaba en el interior de la habitación, cuando llegaron a la ventada, pudieron escuchar la conversación que tenían Sakura y Kerberos. _Sakura ¿estas segura de que es lo correcto, aplicar algo así y con la ayuda de cartas inexpertas? _Kerberos ellas ahora son mis cartas primero antes de desconfiar debo darles la oportunidad de elegir a su dueño, pueden irse dormidas hasta que su dueño real las despierte o en caso contrarío elegirme y brindarme todo su poder activo. _pero Sakura, las cards estas tienen un poder muy independiente probablemente su dueño este vivo y si lo es, no creo que sea alguien bueno. _eso también lo sé Kerberos no voy a hacer esto si medir las consecuencias de mi actos. _¿pero porque sola, sabes que hace falta el poder del segundo guardián? _Kerberos lo sé, pero Yue esta en mi sé que esta más serca de lo que en realidad creemos. _bien Sakura, pero ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a ese mocoso y su madre? _no me pidas explicaciones de eso porque lo sabes nadie excepto yo correera este riesgo. _Sakura tu sabes lo que paso con la anterior dueña ¿verdad? _si lo sé a la perfección, pero eso no influirá en mi decisión, si he de perder, perderé intentándolo, además si no supiera que saldría bien de esta no lo haría. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mentirosa!!!!!!, Sakura sabes que las posibilidades de salir de estas son 1 en un millón _Kero, usted mis criaturas me importan mucho, al igual que lo seres que están en esta casa, no quiero que lo encuentren mi poder, y presencia son muy peligrosos, yo me tengo que ir de aquí, lo extraños sucesos no son más que el poder de Mijuki que esta despertando, si aguardo un poco, más pondré en peligro a toda esta gente, que bajo ningún motivo debe de estarlo. Además es una posibilidad, demasiadas para mi _Sakura..... _no te pongas sentimental para cuando el mediodía arribé yo estaré almorzando con todos, no te preocupes. _Sakura, por favor no lo hagas por la memoria de tu padre no lo hagas. _Kero, te quiero demasiado como para negarte la opinión pero, por esta vez guárdate tu peticiones, ahora te pregunto ¿estas con migo o no? _sabes que si, que no importa la locura que hagas yo estaré con tigo. ¡¡¡¡más te vale que salgas bien, sino te enfrentarás con la furia de Kerberos el guardián!!!!!!!!!! _esta bien _Sakura había permanecido con lo ojos cerrado durante toda la conversación, ahora también pero en su rostro se embozó un sonrisa. Pasaron unos minuto que no se escucho ni un murmullo, hasta que todo el ambiente pareció moverse, como cuando el vapor deforma las figuras en verano, las cards todas y cada un de ellas se liberaron, mostrando su verdadera forma, algunas actuaron para cerrar ventadas y puertas, para borrar las puertas, las aguas llenaron el piso de la habitación, y el bosque la elevó hasta la mitad del total de la habitación una vez ahí. Las demás mostraron su forma real, voz, con otras cartas femeninas entonaron un mantra sin desarmar el circulo alrededor de ella. Se escucho la voz de Sakura _espíritus mágicos, de las cartas les doy voz, conciencia y sentimiento, para que elegían pos su juicio su destino. Al decir esto s liberaron las Black card que eran de color gris eran cuatro mujeres y un bestia. Por unos segundos Sakura permaneció con los ojos cerrados pero cuando las cards se concentraron hicieron que ella los abriera, en el centro de las cards estaba la bestia, de ojos amarillo y mirada amenazadora, al costado de cada lado de la bestia dos mujeres cubiertas de un manto, negro unas tenían las manos sobre el lomo de la bestia las otras con las manos apuntaban a Sakura.  
  
Shaoran veía a Sakura rodeada de seres mágicos de color plateado, blanco a sus espaldas y negro frente a ella. Todo era muy brillante casi como el sol.  
  
Sakura se estremeció, le tenía miedo a la bestia por eso había permanecido con los ojos cerrado. Las voces se escucharon. _con que derecho osas despertarnos de nuestro sueño milenario. _yo card master busco su ayuda para la protección del mal. _nosotros fuimos engendrados por el mal, tu corazón parece tener un gran bondad, pero antes de aceptarte como nuestra dueña deberás soportar nuestro poder oscuro sin ayuda de tu cards. _lo aceptaré, pero deberá prometer que mi sello mágico protegerá a la casa completa mientras yo paso su prueba. Kerberos gritó pero solo llegó a Sakura un murmullo. _Sakura no confíes en ellas te destruirán. Una de las mujeres miro al guardián en el piso de la habitación y su mirada se ilumino haciendo que Kerberos quedará pegado en el piso de la habitación sin poder moverse. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!! Sakura se interpuso en frente de la sombra, y dijo _nada le harás yo soy quien las ha llamado. _muy bien. Sakura volvió a quedar enfrentada a la bestia, Sakura pestaño lentamente cuando abrió otra vez sus ojos la bestia enfurecida entro al cuerpo de Sakura, haciendo que este se eleva, luego entraron las cuatro almas restantes del poder oscuro, las cuatro damas, por un segundo el cuerpo completo de Sakura, brillo en luz dorada, dos alas de luz la mantuvieron en el aire y la elevaron aún más. El corazón de Sakura se hizo escuchar en toda la habitación como el sonido de tambores. Cuando alcanzaron la cúspide de el techo de la habitación, Sakura se desplomo como si un fuerza la empujara hacia el piso. Antes de que impactara, bosque la salvo haciendo una especie de sillón, donde Sakura cayó desplomada, todas las cards luego de eso se desactivaron y mostraron su forma real, rodeándola por espíritus que la abrazaban. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, casi de un estallido, Shaoran entró corriendo, las cards descendía con Sakura en brazos, Kerberos las esperaba abajo, cuando llegaron al suelo, Kerberos se abalanzo casi, corriendo hasta el centro de la habitación.  
  
En ese segundo el sello mágico que estaba abajo Sakura se expandió hasta que abarco toda la mansión. Fueron unos segundo de silencio absoluto, casta que Kerberos volvió extrañamente a su forma original. _¿pero que sucede, Kerberos porque volviste a tu forma original. _Sakura esta necesitando mi poder también, dudo que lo logré falta el poder de Yue. _pero como, la dejaste hacer semejante locura. _le decía desesperado Sheng fun _no pude detenerla, quiere demasiado a las personas que hay aquí. Contesto Kerberos mirando a Shaoran quien estaba parado en frente de Sakura con los ojos idos en lo que veía. Segundos más tarde Kero logro abrir una imagen de lo que sucedía en el interior de Sakura. Eran sos una Sakura vestida de blanco (su alma) y un Sakura vestida de negro (las cards), se vio un combate espeluznante, las dos Sakura se lastimaban, mutuamente, pero todos los golpea, pasaban al cuerpo real de Sakura, tanto los que las cards le hacía a ella, como los que ella les hacía a las cards.  
  
Todo parecía ir parejo pero, cuando Sakura (alma) le atravesó la espada a las cards, en cuerpo real de Sakura, empezó a sangrar a chorros, por una herida en el estomago. Shaoran la ver que con eso Sakura perdía fuerza y las cards ganaban le tomo la mano y dijo un conjuro para, cuando Sheng fun se dio cuenta, su amo sangraba horriblemente por uno de los costados, pero no le soltaba la mano. Sakura gracias a eso había podido esquivar lo golpes que las cards pretendían darle. Paso serca de una medía hora, Shaoran así se estaba desvaneciendo por la herida, pero no había dejado que nadie lo tocara, para curársela ; ya que debía soltar su mano y Sakura quedaría inmune a los golpes, que la debilitarían. Cuando ya había pasado vario minutos más, Sakura en su mente pudo sentir la presencia de Shaoran que el estaba serca pero muy mal. Eso fue le punta pie para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que no debía atacarlas sino, mostrarle lo que su corazón tenía para darles. Entonces cerro los ojos la ilusión, y se ilumino el alma de Sakura salió de su cuerpo en una espera dorada de luz. Su cuerpo se elevo tras de ella, dejando que Shaoran pudiera ser curado. Cuando le cuerpo de Sakura alcanzó su alma, toda la habitación se iluminó, las sombras desaparecieron por completo, las 5 cards que estaban en Sakura, salieron y la miraron por unos segundos antes de que sus mantos negros desaparecieran, las otras 4 cards blancas que estaban detrás de Sakura, se convirtieron nuevamente en cards, pero sin un dibujo, ahí se encerraron las cuatro demás con alas blancas, amarillas, pateadas y doradas, la batía había quedado sola como diciendo a escapar, pero Sakura extendió sus manos y la card se dejo abrazar, cuando esto sucedió se transformo en un animalito similar a Kero, pero blanco con alas, por un segundo todos los miraron, luego se vio una luz salir de la criatura blanca, y otra luz medio verde ascender. Todo fue blanco después, cuando se pudo ver, el animalito estaba ahí, Shing beam había desaparecido, cuando todo se calmo, el animalito cerro sus alas, y se vio nuevamente a Shing beam. Quien descendió lentamente, cuando toco a su amo, las heridas desaparecieron. Todos habían desviado la vista por lo sucedido pero más tarde, volvieron a subirla hacia la cúpula de la torre, en ese segundo la luz que iluminaba todo se apago, en ese lugar la esfera de luz plateada que había salido del cuerpo de esta criatura, estaba tomando forma. Luego que Sakura abriera los ojos, y se vieran sus pupilas, doradas, y no verdes, se escucho la voz que decía. _¡¡¡¡¡Yue......!!!!! Sakura cerraba su ojos y caía por los cielos, Yue la detuvo en sus brazos, y descendió lentamente con ella, en eso todos lo de la mansión enteraron, Sahoran veía a Sakura que pesadamente su ojos abría en los brazos de guardián. Sus pupilas doradas volvían a ser verdes, pronto estuvo de pie, mirando fijamente al guardián, para luego saltar en un efusivo abrazo entre lagrimas. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yue, Yue , Yue ,Yue, ESTAS BIEN!!!!!!! _Sakura. _¿dónde te habías metido, Yue, me hiciste falta a esta chiquilla revoltosa no es fácil tenerla yo solo, además que como por lo siglo de vida que tenemos ella te conciente mucho más a ti. _Kero. _pero si es verdad Sakura. El resto del día paso tranquilo En el concilio japonés, Mijuki se desvaneció por completo al desaparecer de su control total el poder de guardián y las Black, cards, el hechicero que estaba encarcelado y todos los demás cómplices, desaparecieron, el concilio volvió a ser el mismo, que reclamaba que su cabeza regresará al mandó. Eso implica que Sakura regresara al Japón, y una vez más tendría que abandonar Hong Kong. Pero todo había sido muy sospechoso. Había pasado una semana de que Sakura había transformado todas las cards, y había recibido la noticia de tener que regresar al Japón por un lado estaba feliz porque todo había regresado a la normalidad, pero por otro lado no quería marcharse. Esta última semana había tenido cosas muy buenas, había entrenado con Shaoran casi todas las mañanas, había podido platicar con la madre de él, al igual que con su abuela, sobre su madre y padre, su madre había sido de la misma descendencia que Mijuki, y que su padre había sido un forjador de espadas, las únicas perdonas capaces de controlar los espíritus, por esa razón ella había podido liberar el espíritu de la espada que le había entregado, poco a poco entendió varios de lo poderes que poseían ella y su hermano, pero compartía una preocupación con la abuela y madre de Shaoran que no era nada menos, que la misteriosa desaparición de Mijuki, había sido demasiado sencillo algo que casi la había matado no podía terminar tan fácil. Pero con el paso de la semana había decidido se optimista y pensar que todo había sido como había sido, y que realmente Mijuki se había ido. Aún así la preocupaba, algo más, que era un tanto difícil de explicar, en la habitación se encontraba Yue Sakura y Kero, sin contar algunos mirones que deseaban enterarse un poco más, eso eran Sheng fun, y rubimoon, junto con la abuela de Shaoran y Meiling, _Yue y dime, ¿cómo quedaste dentro de la card de la muerte? _Sakura, la card de la muerte era como un hoyo negro donde iban los seres mágicos que Mijuki devoraba para aumentar su poder. _ya veo por eso cuando cambie la carta rompí el sello y quedaron libres. _sí así es.... Kero y Yue intercambiaron miradas porque Sakura decía todo esto de una forma mecánica mientras armaba las maletas para macharse, parecía muy compenetrada en sus pensamientos, Kero que estaba sentado en la cama, se acerco a la mesa de enfrente de la cama donde estaba Sakura, lo mismo hizo Yue quien estaba con Kero. _Sakura te sucede algo? Sakura miro sorprendida por el espejo que había en frente a ella, parecía sorprendida por la pregunta pero solo respondí a bajara la cabeza y seguir poniendo la ropa en la valija. _no, no me pasa nada, solo estoy ansiosa por volver a casa, creo que tengo que hacerle una visita mi madre y padre, eso es todo. _segura? Sakura los vio por el espejo y levanto un vestido muy bonito estilo chino en sus manos. _si segura luego al bajar la vista notó el vestido que tenía en la manos, era el mimo que tenía puesto el día después de que se encontrara con Shaoran y Eriol en el parque, lo estrecho en sus bazo pensando que Kero y Yue ya no la miraban, pero esto no era real ellos no había despegado al vista ni un segundo de ella. _Sakura _¡¡¡¡¿sí?!!!! Sakura se había exaltado y había soltado el vestido de sus manos. _que, que sucede? _les decía mientras levantaba el vestido del piso. _Sakurita a mi no me engañas te sucede algo. ~ detrás de la pared ~ _a mi tampoco _decía en voz baja la abuela. ~ en la habitación ~ Yue giro bruscamente la cabeza hacía, uno de los muros, todos detrás del muro se pegaron a la pared contraría y se taparon las bocas, pero al ver que Yue volvió su cabeza hacía Sakura que quería escapar de las preguntas que Kero le hacía. _Sakura, mira me a los ojos y dime que te pasa. _nada Kero en verdad nada, es lo que ya te dije. _¿segura? _sí por supuesto. Sakura dejó el vestido sobre la mesa cerro la maleta y tomo su bolso y dijo: _ya termine será mejor que le de una ultima vuelta a Hong kong. _¿quieres que te acompañe Sakura? Sakura se volvió para de quien era la voz. Con un sonrisa forzada le dijo. _no gracias Yue estaré bien. _¿Sakura? _dijo en voz casi inaudita Kero por lo que acababa de decir Sakura. Sakura jamás en los años que el la conocía no había rehusado la compañía de Yue. _no se preocupen es que necesito estar en sola, para aclarar algunas cosas, pero prometo volver en un par de horas. _pero Sakura, lo problemas se resuelven mejor, en compañi.... Kero no termino Yue le puso la mano sobre el hombre dándole a entender que ya no lo escuchaba. La habitación quedo con dos criaturas mágicas muy desconcertadas, Sakura salió casi corriendo con la mano en la frente. Mientras detrás de la pared, tres personas hablaban. _pobre Sakura ¿qué le sucederá? _ rondo ri yoko _dice la abuela mientras ve salir a Sakura por la puerta. Sheng fun la queda mirando y también mira a Akizuki que la mira con cara de aturdida. _obras son amores y buenas razones _repite Sheng fun para aclarar. _pero eso que tiene que ver. _dice Akizuki sin todavía entender pero ya era demasiado tarde el dragoncito se iba volando tras la anciana. Mientras Eriol charla con Meiling. _te parece tan anormal que todo esto haya terminado tan pronto?. _sí, debería haber sido más difícil además en que quedo la profecía no puede haber terminado todo así. _no me digas que querías que todo siguiera tan desordenado como venía hasta ahora.? _no Meiling no me malentiendas nada más decía que, esto fue muy repentino. Además. _ ¿además qué? -nada...... _Eriol se quedo mirando fijo la pared de la habitación contigua, mientras pensaba. _lo que es el destino ahora hay un guardián que le pertenece a dos personas, esto será una buena pregunta para ver como termina. Mientras en la habitación hacía la cual, Eriol había concentrados su vista. _Shing beam. _¿si mi amo? _te sientes bien? _si por supuesto esta parte que me ocupa ahora también me da mucha confianza. _ya veo... Shaoran contesto interesado pero a la vez un tanto desatento. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito viendo para el patio de la casa. Recordando las cosas que había cambiado desde la llega de Sakura a su casa, no había sido todas risas ya que el enemigo había causado mucho problemas, pero aún así habían pasado pequeñas cosas que parecía más grandes de lo que en realidad eran. Shaoran estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento mientras sacaba cosas importantes de lo días que Sakura había estado en la mansión. _ desde el día que llegó las cosas han cambiado nunca me dijo porque se quedo en realidad pero realmente lo agradezco, pienso que si ella las cosas en mi casa no hubieran cambiado tanto, aunque trate de ocultar su verdadero ser ella sigue siendo la misma que cuando éramos chicos, sonríe mucho menos que antes, esa luz que libera no la puede ocultar ni con toda la seriedad que tiene. Pero.... a veces se arriesga demasiado. Shaoran comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de decir, y recordó la cantidad de veces en que vio a Sakura caer muy mal desde que había llegado, el ataque de Mijuki la primera vez que cayó en el hielo, después el ataque a su sueño, pero lo peor y que jamás olvidaría fue cuando la vio colgada de la pared, y que aún sin fuerzas intento alejarlo, esto realmente lo preocupaba ya que no sabría hasta donde podría llegar esa locura por así decirlo de salvar a los demás. _amo, amo ¿ se encuentra usted bien? _si lo siento Shing beam, me decías algo? _no pero, lo vi algo preocupado en sus pensamientos, recuerde; que su claridad mental y su buen juicio lo han llevado hasta donde se encuentra. _lo sé Shing beam _le decía Shaoran mientras volvía su cabeza al vidrio, con un mano en la frente como si algo lo preocupara. Cuando de repente como un flash pasó Sakura por enfrente de la ventana, Shaoran se quedo pensando varios minutos hasta que el simpático dragoncito apareció volando nuevamente en círculos para quedar flotando frente a la ventana. _la vio mi amo ¿la vio? _si Sheng fun la vi, _¿no sé ve hermosa? _más bien la vi preocupada. _Kerberos me dijo que salió de la casa, para pensar algunas cosas no sé a que se refería, además me dijo que tenía las maletas listas para partir. _¿a donde? _no lo sé. Shaoran se paro de la silla, automáticamente después de escuchar eso, pero para esto ya había pasado unos 20 minutos... salió de la casa, tomo el coche y se fue En la cuidad, Sakura con la ayuda de move se había movido a casa sello del lugar, todos estaban en perfecto estado, cuando termino caminaba tranquila, por una calle, había hecho todo lo que le parecía correcto pero aún así no se sentía bien consigo misma, se sentía confundida todos sus pensamiento estaba bastante mezclado como si no pudiera ver la solución del problema. Seguía caminando por entre la gente, más de un muchacho se había dado vuelta para verla, era bastante extraño ver a una chica sola, Sakura los ignoro como si del viento se tratara, no les dio más importancia de la que tenía, ella seguía tratando de interpretar lo que su mente confundida le quería decir. Camino sin rumbo por varios minutos, hasta que se encontró con la fuente que de niña había visitado, le pareció que algo le falta desde que aquella mujer descansaba en paz, a esa fuente realmente parecía faltarle algo. La miro por ario segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba mirando a si misma. _es cierto lo que mi padre me decía al igual que mi hermano. Soy muy parecida a mi madre. Pero mi madre una hechicera quien lo pensaría jamás se hubiera ocurrido, mi padre un forjador de espadas, eso de mi padre es muy extraño lo que sucede en mi familia quien pensaría que de ahí venían los poderes que teníamos mi hermano y yo, como desearía tenerlo serca. Sakura luego de decir eso se fue caminando lentamente, hasta que llego un parque en el que había como un balcón donde abajo había una especie de lago artificial, se miro de vuelta, precisamente miro sus ojos y vio por primera vez lo que lo demás le decían tenía lo ojos apagados. _pero que tonta soy, desde cuando me importa como están mis ojos, además debo volver a ser la de antes mi obligaciones son otra vez la misma, sí eso deberé de hacer. Sakura se volteo con cara de descontento mezclado con tristeza, camino hasta que empezó a ver a la gente que pasaba, ella estaba sentada en el banco de aquel parque. Primero pasaron varías parejas de novio que Sakura miro con anhelo, luego un niño con su amiga jugando con una pelota. Más tarde el parque parecía haberse llenado de recuerdo para Sakura. Sakura sonrió nostálgicamente, que le pasaba ella quería ser otra vez la misma pero lo que en esto días había pasado la había cambiado bastante. Luego se escucho _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"time"!!!!! todas las personas quedaron quietas Sakura camino entre ellas, las miró, les miró la cara de alegría luego miro a los niños. Le recordaba tanto el como era de niña que casi sus recuerdo se mezclaban con aquella realidad. En eso Shaoran, llega al lugar de donde venía la energía, cuando lego vio a toda la multitud de gente quieta, y Sakura viendo anheladamente sus caras, cuando Shaoran quiso gritar para que no se alejara, esta desapareció con rapidez, Shaoran la pudo seguir por escasos metros hasta que ella se desapareció detrás de un árbol.  
  
Shaoran aún así no se rindió y camino hasta que sintió como un poder mágico se desprendía una gota le toco el ojo al mirar al cuelo, esto lo desespero bastante. Camino por varias cuadras más como perdido en la cuidad hasta que regreso al parque, la magia que había sentido se había ido pero aún sí seguía lloviendo , esto ya era un fenómeno climático típico de la estación en que se encontraban, la lluvia aún así no le impidió el continuar, cuando iba llegando nuevamente al auto bastante decepcionado vio a una joven parecida a Sakura. Se acercó a ella, la miro por vario segundos tenía los ojos apagados como tristes, estaba apoyada en la puerta del auto, mientras lo miraba fijamente, tenía en cabello empapado la ropa pegada a cuerpo por la lluvia, tenía las manos abrazadas a su hombros. _sa....sa....Sakura? Sakura no respondió ni con un mínimo movimiento Shaoran al ver esto contesto de la misma manera, le abrió la puerta y ella entro, arrancaron el auto y se dirigieron para la casa en el camino Sakura estaba, muy callada concentrada en la luces del camino parecía que las contará, Shaoran también iba concentrado en el camino, pero aún así la veía de reojos , le preocupa que ella estuviera tan callada, a los largo de camino no se dijeron la palabra, Shaoran por unos minutos la miro casi fijamente, hasta que Sakura lo miró; _ ¿qué? Shaoran giro nervioso el rostro; Sakura con total tranquilidad volvió a ver para el frente, como distraída. Así siguieron el camino al llegar a la casa, cuando estaban allí Meiling se acerco al auto con Sheng, la abuela y Kero, detrás de ellos venía caminando Yue. _Sakurita, Sakurita ¿estas bien? _sí _dijo desanimada todos se quedaron mirándola mientras se alejaba y se sacudía el cabello para sacarle un poco el agua. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejo la abuela se miró con los demás y dijo: _si que es rara. _unjum!! _los demás contestaron con una aprobación. Kero y Yue salieron detrás de ella, Sheng se iba a unir cuando Shaoran lo tomo por las alas. _a donde crees que vas ¿he? _mi amo ¿por qué, no puedo ir? _porque es problema de ellos y tu no tienes que estar ahí. Meiling lo miro extrañado esto lo decía muy serio y casi enfadado parecía que sabía que no todo estaba bien. _Shaoran? _¿qué? _dijo casi agresivamente a Meiling que le preguntaba. Meiling iba a preguntar cuando la abuela le dio a entender de que no debía, le puso la mano en el hombro y cuando esta la vio le hizo una negación con la cabeza. _Shaoran ..... _este se marchaba casi enojado con los puños cerrados. En la habitación de Sakura: _Sakura ¿te sucede algo? _no, estoy bien, estoy más tranquila _Sakura le sonrío cuando dijo eso dándole más tranquilidad a los presentes. Sakura se estaba cambiando en el baño y contestaba desde allí, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, se topo con el espejo se miro y hizo una negación con la cabeza. Y se dijo para si misma. _tengo que ser la misma, todo tiene que ser como antes. Después de decir esto bajo el torso para sacudir un poco el pelo, cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza se quedo mirando de nuevo el espejo. _Sakura, tu sabes que esto no esta bien, pero tengo que ser la misma, por mi la cosas serán mejor así, lo prometí. Luego de decir esto, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y recordó un poco lo que había sucedido en su estadía en la casa. Tenía la mano en la frente y la rodillas muy serca de ella. _que extraño ha sido desde que llegue las cosas han sido extraño, las cosas como estas no pasan porque sí, desde que estoy aquí, mi mente ha estado muy confundida casi no tengo claridad en mis pensamientos. Sakura recordó, que cuando cayo al lago en la primer vez que Mijuki la atacaba, Shaoran la había sacado, es más ni cuenta se había dado de que era ella. Después lo que había pasado hacía pocos días en el salón de meditación se había divertido tanto, pero todo eso tenía que termina su vida volvía ser la misma de antes ella otra vez era la cabeza de concilio en Japón y ya no podía comportarse como una niña, así que se paro y tomo la card "rise", la puso frente a sus ojos y libero su báculo, y dijo. _cartas que posees mis poderes, borra todo lo que sean recuerdo felices que tengan que ver con él. De estos últimos meses. Al decir esto los recuerdos de Sakura que se veían claros en su mente se convirtieron en luces blancas muy fuertes. Que no significaban nada. _gracias. Después de decir eso se desmayo, por el ruido de la caída Kero y Yue entraron. _¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! _grito Kerberos al verla tirada en el suelo. Yue la levanto en su brazos y vio que tenía una de sus manos, la card rease, le toco la frente y se dio cuenta que la tenía como si tuviera fiebre. Fue en eso cuando Yue le pidió algunas respuestas a la propia carta. _¿qué sucedió? _ella me pidió que borrara todo los recuerdos felices de estos últimos meses que tengan que ver con la persona que tiene grandes poderes en esta casa. _bien, gracias. LA card descendió hasta que salió de la habitación para poder quedarse en el libro mágico. _el mocoso verdad? _si Kerberos de el se trata. _cuando lo agarre lo voy.....lo voy peor que un pollo asado. _Kerberos será mejor permanecer tranquilos hasta que Sakura no siga porque lo hizo. _si.... Los dos miraron a Sakura esta estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba tranquilamente en los brazos de Yue, que la llevaba a su cama. Mientras en el cuarto de Shaoran, este se tiraba en el sillón y suspiraba casi con furia. _¿mi amo le sucede algo? _no Shing beam nada me sucede. Los dos guardianes se quedaron mirándolo porque parecía preocupado. ¿qué le estará sucediendo?, ¿por qué se comporta así, por qué? Esa eran algunas de las dudas que Shaoran tenía pero lo que desconocía era que Sakura había decidido olvidar varias de las cosas, que había pasado.... Ella se estaba recuperando e la cama, cuando abrió los ojos miró a su alrededor y vio a Kero y Yue sentados a su lado, Kero la miro a los ojos con una cara de cierta preocupación. _¿recuerdas quien soy? _si Kero recuerdo quien eres, recuerdo todo lo que sucedió hasta porque lo hice, así que no preguntes. _le dijo algo alterada _¿estas segura de que recuerdas todo? _si pero me punza mucho la cabeza Yue se acerca y le toca la frente. _es normal que te duele, esta hirviendo. Sakura suavemente sacó la mano del guardián de su frente. _Estoy bien, en perfecto estado en cualquier momento me dejara de molestar antes de que pudiera terminar el guardián nuevamente tenía la mano en su frente, y la miro a los ojos cuando salió un luz blanca, Sakura sintió un gran alivio, pero antes de que el guardián pudiera quitarle todo el dolor , ella le saco la mano y le dijo: _no deberías, ya me siento bien. Solo siento como si la cabeza me pesara mucho_ esto lo decía mientras tomaba en sus manos sus cabeza. Kero se acerco volando y le tomo la frente con una de sus patitas. _eso es por hacer locuras, sabes que no puede usar la magia de "erase" en ti sin que te cause malestar, pero... ¿cómo se te ocurrió, semejante cosa? _por que.....porque ,porque, no sé. Yue miro a Kero y le dijo mirando: _no importa _¿cómo que no importa? _si, es problema de ella, ya nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Kerberos. Sakura lo miro extrañada pero después comprendió a que se refería Yue. Y le dijo con una sonrisa: _gracias. Yue con su acostumbrada seriedad ni se noto ningún cambio de actitud, tan solo se marcho, pero no sin antes murmúrale a Kerberos, _ya no es un niña Sakura se levanto de la cama y junto con Kero fue al baño donde se lavo la cara, trato de recordad algunas cosas de las que había pedido que las borraran, con la ayuda de la misma carta, para asegurarse de que todo había resultado como lo planeaba. Lugo de casi 20´ minutos Sakura ya sabía lo único que su mente no había podido olvidar, era.... _cuando me saco del agua, el primer día, cuando me despertó en el hospital, y cuando me curo el brazo luego de la batalla en el concilio. ¿por qué solo eso recuerdos quedado, no debería haber quedado ninguno? _fue entonces cuando miro a la card y salió de sus pensamientos para decirle: _"erase" ¿por qué no has podido borrar esos recuerdos? _no lo sé me ama probablemente usted no quiso que los borrara por eso no fue posible. Pero si quiere, puedo intentarlo nuevamente _no esta bien no creo poder soportar otra vez lo mismo. En eso Meiling había entrado a la habitación, y por desgracia había escuchado todo, pero sabía que no le podría decir a su primo al respecto, porque debido a que Sakura la había encontrado en la habitación al salir del baño y le había dicho que no diga nada, y jamás la traicionaría, pero aún así no entendía porque Sakura había hecho algo semejante. Cuando casi salía de la habitación , la miro a Sakura quien terminaba de poner algunas cosas en la maleta, ella le dijo: _por favor no le digas que me marcho _Sakura el ya lo sabe. _sí lo sé, pero, no le digas a que hora me voy, hoy las cosas no quedaron muy bien pero prefiero que queden así. _¿ estas segura de lo que dices? , Sakura _claro que si, las cosas son como son por eso deben de quedar así. Meiling salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura, con Kero quien la veía, intrigado. Sakura se viste y maquilla como lo hacía ates de ir a Hong Kong, se visión con un traje que la abuela le había dejado para que se pusiera, y luego de eso tras la mirada de no entender nada de Kero, Sakura se marcho hacía el comedor. Sakura iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, y recordando lo que había dicho momentos anteriores, _Sakura estas segura de lo que haces. No creo que Shaoran este muy conforme con tu decisión la vedad que parecería que las cosas han cambiado para bien desde que estas aquí, realmente, quieres marcharte. La verdad era que de estar segura no, en realidad no era así, ahora entendía, porque se lo había dicho, Meiling probablemente no tenía poderes mágicos pero a los que de intuición se refería era una experta. Sakura salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al chocarse de frente, con un muchacho de pelo castaño, ella se corrió hacía atrás con la cara roja y pidió disculpas: -Lo siento _¿de que? Cuando Sakura levanto la cabeza su sonrojo aumento más, pero por un segundo, ya que recordó lo que había prometido y no pudo sonreír tan solo lo miró con todo el respeto que merecía un jefe de concilio. Lamento haberme a atravesado en su camino, sepa disculparme _todo lo dijo con un aire de seriedad en el rostro _con su permiso me retiro _lo saludó con una reverencia y entró al salón donde toda la familia cenaba. Meiling y su abuela se percataron de el saludo casi frió de Sakura, y afirmaron que la jefa del concilio japonés había regresado cuando termino la cana, Shaoran no le había retirado la vista ni un instante durante toda la velada parecía estar tanto distante que casi no podía creer que hubiera vuelto a ser la misma. Cuando la cena había acabado está e levantó de la mesa para irse a su habitación. La miró tranquila mientras salía del comedor. Todos se quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido pero casi sin mencionar una palabra entendieron que había pasado, La noche avanzo Sakura estaba durmiendo cuando algo la sacó de sueño, abrió lo ojos asustada temblando con la manos, en al cara y una en su corazón, que latía apresurado y casi se salía de su pecho, cuando se tranquilizo, sintió que el corazón le quemaba dentro del pecho,. Miro toda la habitación Kero estaba dormido en el sillón serca de la cama de Sakura, Toda la habitación estaba oscura , por un segundo le pareció ver que algo se movía entre la sombradas en voz baja pronunció. _Sword apareció de pronto la espada en la mano, esta se movió con velocidad para no hacer ruido ya llegaba a lado del sospechoso cuando Sakura grito. Porque había reconocido a su atacante , este la había tomado por la cintura y le tapado la boca para que no grite, cuando salió de la habitación la dejo libre. _Shaoran ¿ que quieres y por qué entras a la habitación.? _Sakura ¿ que quieres tu? _nada que tu me puedas dar _termina ya con tus indirectas. Shaoran la tomo de los brazos para que no escapara. Y la obligo a mirarlo, pero jamás violentamente, Sakura quedo frente a frente con Shaoran, y este le dijo: _ ¿qué te sucede? _parecía que sus voz se endulzaba cuando la veía. _no, no.....puedo decírtelo, no podrías hacer nada. _le decía con los ojos bastante llorosos _Sakura, ¿ya no confías en mí? _le preguntaba dudoso esperando una respuesta negativa _no, Shaoran confío en ti, pero no....no puedo decírtelo, ¿me entiendes? _le dijo casi a punto de llorar _lo siento realmente no puedo decírtelo, más sabiendo que ya no te ver _esto ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja casi inaudible, mientras empezaba a llorar. _Sakura, no sé que es lo que puede ser tan difícil de decirme, pensé que confiabas en mi.. .pero _antes de que pudiera terminar Sakura levanto la voz y se giro hacia él para mirarlo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. _Shaoran, Shaoran.............confió en ti pero.......no puedo decírtelo, me duele mi corazón pero........no, no, no puedo decírtelo, no soportaría que perderte. Shaoran por un segundo se quedo inmóvil en el lugar, no sabía que hacer ella estaba llorando tratando de articular algo que no podía decirle, se sentía mal por forzarla a decir algo que ella no deseaba decir, es más entendía por esa lágrimas lo que había pasado con la Sakura que hacía ocho años había dejado en Tomoeda, si su corazón se sentía así era toda la razón que necesitaba saber para el cambio que ella había sufrido, era su culpa, el hacerla sufrir era su culpa, que estaba llorando. _Shaoran yo.......yo.. Sakura decía entre lágrimas, cuando se disponía decir que era lo que sucedía, es su corazón, Shaoran apareció en frente de ella, y la tomo en sus brazos. Sakura se congelo los minutos que estuvo en sus brazos, la tenía abrazada sé sentía tan protegida y segura, el corazón de Shaoran se escuchaba acelerado pero casi era el mismo ritmo que el corazón de Sakura tenía en ese momento. Sakura estaba, pegada al pecho de Shaoran con las manos aún en los ojos, Shaoran la rodeaba con sus brazos, su rostro estaba debajo del de él , Shaoran bajo la cabeza hasta que quedo apoyada en la de Sakura, y dijo: _yo Sakura, lo siento mucho ahora entiendo lo que pasó, lamento haberte hecho daño. _Shaoran tu no, no me ,,,,,,, hiciste daño, nunca lo harías. _si mira Shaoran se corrió un poco pero aún sosteniéndola, con un mano le tomo el mentón, le seco un lágrima y se la mostró, _vez te hecho llorar, y no creó que sea la primera vez. _pero....pero _no te justifiques Sakura, sé que es lo que te sucede y que es lo que esta en tu corazón, sabes yo aún, lo siento. Shaoran le seco las lágrimas de sus ojos con delicadeza, y la miro fijamente a los ojos, para acercarse lentamente y darle un beso, en la mejilla (¡____ ¡ que mala que soy, no pensarás que todo iba a ser tan fácil ¿verdad?____) Sakura lo quedo mirando por varios minutos hasta que desapareció en la lejanía. Volvió a su habitación, y se quedo sentada en la cama con la rodillas serca de ella, mirando la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldar con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando a Sheng fun que dormía en la cama al lado de él. Entre sueños el dragoncito hablaba pero no se le entendía demasiado pero Shaoran estaba en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez la imagen de hacía un rato se repetía en su mente mientras se preguntaba porque había hecho eso, además porque había sido tan siego durante todo ese tiempo era tan simple de notarlo, ella estaba sufriendo porque no podía decir lo que en su corazón estaba, el hecho de querer ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad era, era debido a que pensaba que si ella era más fuerte podría, ser menos lastimada pero en realidad ella se lastimaba más de esta manera. _¡¡¡¡¡¡qué demonios esta viendo que no me di cuenta de lo que le sucedía era tan siempre, pero que puedo hacer ya se marcha y probablemente no la vuelva a ver. Pero que me pasa no me entiendo no sé que es lo que me pasa, ¿la amo o no?, debe ser lo que la abuela me ha estado diciendo estos días me ha perturbado, ya que no se que es lo que siento, pero..... ¡!!!!!!!!! _ en ese momento recordó cuando la tenía en sus brazos parecía estar tan indefensa, fue hermoso ella estaba allí como tanta veces le había soñada desde que había abandona Tomoeda. _mi amo no sé confunda usted sabe lo que siente no deje que se valla, otra vez no la deje sola, ella es muy hermos .......hermosa no hay muchas mujeres tan hermosas ........ herm...hermosos pasteles, que hay en la tienda de la esquina, ¡Kero te ganaré no perderé contra ti, seré el campeón de los juegos de consola!!!!! , mi amo Shaoran se dio vuelta para ver a Sheng fun que estaba a su lado, que soñaba pero había dicho algo siento entre sus sueños. Shaoran luego de escuchar eso se paro como un relámpago y salió de su habitación, con su espada, hacía el patio. Mientras en la habitación de Sakura ella trataba de dormir pero sin conseguir nada, al cabo de un buen rato se levantó, con Kero en los brazos, camino hasta la puerta, de la habitación y la abrió, miro al patio estaba totalmente desierto, camino con Kero en brazos hasta que sintió que algo pasaba en su interior y no precisamente algo agradable. Corrió un poco devuelta su habitación, tomo todas sus cards se puso el traje ceremonial que la abuela de Shaoran le había confeccionado, y corrió por la salida de la casa, cuando ya estaba por cruzar la puerta siente ruidos pero ya era muy tarde como para volver atrás entonces in importarle más paso corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con la ayuda de carrera.  
  
Al salir de la mansión li corrió y corrió recorriendo varias calles, hasta que llego a un montaña serca de allí, cuando llego libero todas sus cartas, y les ordeno: _cards, ¡¡¡¡¡atáquenme con todo lo que tengan!!!!! Las cards se movían inquietas hasta que una le dijo: _pero Sakura, nosotras no podemos atacarte. _es una orden!!!!!!!!, por favor no me desobedezcan. _esta bien, pero _no quiero que no me ataquen con sus máximo poder. _pero Sakura _por favor compréndanme que será la única manera de que pueda calmar, esta desesperación, mis cartas por favor. _esta bien. Todas se liberaron "escudo" rodeo un circulo para que el poder no se dispersara fuera del descampado, Sakura estaba parada en el centro del circulo tenía la espada que el concilio le había dado, esta reacciono de la misma manera que la vez de la pelea en el concilio le rodeo la mano y se transformo, pronto las card empezaron a atacar bosque se libero y con ayuda de viento la atraparon dejándola inmóvil Sakura se defendió con un hechizo que invocaba al trueno, la dejo libre, luego pela se convino con fuerza, espada, vuelo y salto. Creando un guerrera, además que las cards se mezclaron con ella agua, fuego, tierra, la ayudaba, mientras que luz y oscuridad le cerraban, el paso al igual que ilusión que junto con creación cambio y realidad hacían aparecer cosas en el camino, carrera se convino con la guerrera dándole una rapidez impresionante, Sakura fue atacada por la guerrera con el poder de flecha y hielo combinados con las cartas de los elementos, el golpe Sakura los esquivó bastante bien, pero al moverse hacía uno de los lados, la tierra se elevo y dividió, Sakura invoco a la tormenta para que el aire la levantara se encontró frente a frete con la guerrera de las cards, esta empezó a atacarla primero con la card de defensa luego con las de ataque, cuando empezó a combinar los poderes, Sakura empezó a pasar no tan ilesa de ellos, al cabo de un tiempo, los golpes empezaron a impactar en su cuerpo caí por el suelo, arrastrando, luego se levantaba y atacaba a las cards con artes marciales, pero estas le ganaban por le poder de Fuerza, que las ayudaba, cuando Sakura se distrajo, bosque la tomo por los brazos, y la guerrera con la ayuda de pelea y fuera combinada le dio, un golpe que la hizo golpearse de bosque de un tirón impactando con una pared que ilusión y laberinto había creado, cayo luego del impacto y se toco los labios los tenía con sangre, se tomo el estomagó y se levanto.  
  
Tomo la espada casi con furia, y se concentró en el dolor y cansancio que sentía, al cerrar los ojos las espada, le trepo el brazo y el dragón de la misma abrió sus alas, las garras de dragón entraron por la herida que tenía aún en el brazo, esta creció, Sakura la levanto en el aire, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a llover, su aura se hizo visible, y se podía sentir muy fácilmente, cuando movió la espada, y el aire fue cortado en la mansión li..... En la mansión li, los dos guardianes despiertan bruscamente, por el gran poder que se libera, y salen de la habitación cuando miran para una colina cercana se dan cuenta de que el aura rosa plateado se emitía desde allí. _ ¡!!!!!!!!!!Sakura!!!!! _dijo Kero volviendo a su forma normal _Sakura, ¿qué le sucede? _dijo siendo con espanto lo que había en lo alto de la colina. Salieron volando para allá, pero no sin antes intercambiar miradas de preocupación.  
  
Mientras en el jardín, la madre de Shaoran sale, pero ve que su hijo se a percatado de la liberación del poder, y ya se iba Kero y Yue llegan al descampado, la en a Sakura, que a logrado aumentar su poderes varías veces más y su velocidad y fuerza, son los principales cambios, A pesar de eso Kero y Yue se ven preocupados. En eso llega Shaoran y al verla intenta entrar en el escudo cuando los dos guardianes se atraviesan delante de él. _déjenme pasar, o se va a matar, mírenla. _Shaoran, Sakura sabe los que hace. _como pueden llamar ah eso saber lo que se esta haciendo se nota que no puede más miren sus ojos esta casi blanco, y miren lo cansada que esta. _mocoso, no te entrometas, ella lo hace desde que entro al concilio es un prueba de que puede aumentar más su poder, pero nunca dura demasiado cuando venza a la card, caerá rendida. _ que pasara si las cards le sacan la energía que necesitan o acaso olvidaron el conjuro que hizo?. _nada podemos hacer tan solo esperar. Le decía Yue sin articular ninguna emoción. Sakura que estaba corriendo sin parar había recibido tres golpes certero pero ella, había podido controlar su propio poder pudiendo compararse con las cards y sus poderes personales. Corría ya tan rápido como carrera, y pelaba perfectamente, ya ilusión y real no podía detenerla ni siquiera viento y bosque, estaba peleando frente a frente con las cards, cuando su aura se levo al máximo y logro encestar un golpe perfecto en la cabeza de las cards, la espada de ella se despendió, de su brazo y cayo de rodillas, en el barro que lluvia había causado. Las cards todas volvieron a su estado de cards, y la rodearon Sakura cerro su ojos y se vio como aumentaba su aura nuevamente pero la luz era extraída por la cards, que brillaban impactante mente, luego de unos segundos las cards se guardaron en le interior del traje de ceremonia, Yue y Kero corrieron desesperado cuando llegaron, Sakura los miro son una sonrisa en los labios. _ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita, ¿que encuentras bien?!!!!!!!!! _si Kero, logre.......vencer.......a las cards _hablaba todo entre cortado por la gras agitación que tenía. _Sakurita ¿estas herida? _no estoy perfectamente....... es mi magia me daña momentáneamente. En eso llega Yue con Shaoran, Sakura mira al guardián este la mira como siempre sin ninguna expresión. Shaoran en cambio la mira preocupado. _Shaoran no te preocupes estoy muy bien, solo algo cansada. _¿por qué? _fue lo único que contesto antes de acercase a ella y tomarla por los hombros. _necesitaba desahogarme, nada más...... Sakura termino de decir eso cuando se cayo sobre él, profundamente dormida. Kero la mira, y dice: _que buen momento para dormirse, mira justo encima de este mocoso. Shaoran la mira, le toma la mano y la carga en brazos bajan la colina al llegar al la casa, al llegar se arma un gran revuelo más de la mitad de la misma los esperaban preocupados. Shaoran entra con ella en brazos, y la madre lo recibe. _hijo que le sucedió? _nada madre, esta dormida, no debe preocuparse. La miro con detenimiento y sonrió estaba realmente cansada, porque dormía muy profundamente, Shaoran la llevo a su cama y la costo ahí Kero y Yue la cuidaron al cabo de un rato todos estaba descansando nuevamente. A excepción de Sheng fun que lo miraba su amo: _amo que le pasa? _nada, en realidad me llamo demasiado la atención, Sakura hace un rato. _ ¿por qué?, por lo bonita Shaoran estaba colorado, y algo incomodo porque eso se le había pasado por la cabeza mientras la tenía en los brazos, pero en ese momento no era la razón _no, no es eso. _ "si" _le decía Sheng fun mientras sonreía y miraba, desconfiado. _a ver y ¿por qué es? _Sheng fun!!!! _Shaoran lo miraba casi largando rayitos por lo ojos. _esta bien, pero no te enojes, no lo hice apropósito, pero dime la verdad no te pareció linda, tierna, parece un ángel ahí dormida, y tu con la suerte que tienes que se quede dormida en tus brazos, y te dices un hombre sin suerte, si eso es sin suerte..... _Sheng fun seguía hablando mientras Shaoran bajaba la cabeza y la sacudía mientras se preguntaba. _¿qué tendrá de guardián este si lo único que hace es pasársela hablando de lo linda que es Sakura, más que un guardián parece un mujeriego? _si porque es realmente hermosa no sé porque no tiene un novio, es más si yo fuera humano, ya trataría de conquistarla, además de todas esa virtudes es muy poderosa si que te costo vencerla en la batalla del concilio. Pero.... Shaoran ¿por qué te sorprendió? _hasta que preguntaste, si tu la hubiera visto, se veía. _tan hermosa Shaoran le da a Sheng fun que seguía alucinando, un mirada acecinan. _esta bien perdón, ¿cómo se veía?_ entre dientes murmuraba _este si que es enojón. Volviendo otro vez a donde se quedo. _si realmente tu la hubieras visto, te podrías haber impresionado muchísimo, su poder era impresionante, peleaba como una card, además poder saltar tan alto como un pared, y controlar los elementos sin cartas en muy impresionante. _y dime Shaoran ¿ tu sentías algo cálido alrededor de ella? _¿qué? _Shaoran lo mira desconfiado. _en serio ¿sentiste o no? _sí, ¿pero por que? _si realmente lo sentiste, quiere decir que ella tiene un aura muy poderosa cuando el ser humano que posee magia se conecta con esa aura, consigue dominarse y dominar cualquier cosa de su entorno, de ahí la magia de las cartas, pero.... _pero ¿qué? _tu viste lo cansada que estaba, eso es señal de que su cuerpo no soporta demasiado, lo que es totalmente normal, pero imagínate que logrará esto en un batalla, probablemente que pelearía hasta perder el conocimiento, o peor hasta morir. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿cómo?!!!!!!!! _si Shaoran como lo oíste esta vez ella salió bien porque peleaba con sus propias cards, pero si lo sigue repitiendo con frecuencia le traerá problemas ya que lo adoptará como algo normal, y recuerda lo que te dije ella puede controlarse, como un carta y su único objetivo será destruir a su enemigo, pero el precio que tendrá que pagar por esto, será que su corazón deje de latir, porque el ritmo de movimiento la superara, primero se acelerará pero luego es como algo que tiene un límite, cuando pasa este límite se detiene o explota. _pero.... _te estas preguntando cómo hacer para detenerla, pero lamentablemente no ahí forma una vez que entró en ese transe es casi imposible, tan solo una acción tan impactante como la de ese poder la sacara, el problema es que ahí pocas emociones que son así de fuertes, además otro problema es alcanzarla, como tu me dijiste se movía como una card, y saltaba de igual manera, la única manera sería que quien la quiera detener se tendría que estar es ese mismo transe. _tu piensas que sus guardianes saben esto.? _si Shaoran, ellos fueron quienes me lo dijeron. Dice que han seguido a Sakura para que no lo haga frecuentemente, pero algunas veces como esta logra escaparse. Pero, ¿ella será conciente de lo que hace? _yo diría que si por lo que me dijo Kerberos ella lo sabe. _pero entonces nada podemos hacer. Sheng fun se levanta del lugar y se va a dormir a un almohadón que había serca, y mira a su amo que se había quedado dormido y dice: _nada puedes hacer es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso y de una vez te duermas. Shaoran no respondió parecía confundido entre sus propio pensamientos. Mientras Sakura despertaba en la habitación varias horas después: abrió los ojos y vio a Kero dormir placidamente al lado de ella, lo tapa con la sabana y le dice: _siento asustarlos, pero.....pero, no, no hay un pero ni una justificación solo ahí, un lo siento. Sakura le da un beso en la frente a Kero. Y se levante, pero cuando lo intenta siente un punzar en la cabeza y recuerda lo último que vio, a Shaoran tan serca suyo, y sus ropas como se borroneaba y se veían confusas, luego el aroma que impregno, era tan rico, luego sentir lo brazos que la rodearon, nuevamente se sentía muy segura, y por último lo que en voz baja le había dicho al recostarla en la cama. _ "Sakura por favor, cuídate en Japón, te quiero demasiado" y la había recostado con tanta delicadeza, hasta sus cabellos había acomodado hacía un lado. Ella estaba realmente dormida, ya que su cuerpo no lo podía mover pero entre los movimientos sus sueño se había hecho más liviano tanto que pudo sentir todo. Luego se paró de la cama, cuando iba a salir de la habitación lago entre las sombras se movió y le toco el hombro, Sakura salto hasta el techo y volvió pensando que era un fantasma. Cuando vio que era Yue suspiró con alivio y dijo: _pero que susto, ¿te sucede algo Yue? _no, Sakura pero a donde vas? _a dar un vuelta no tardo, lo prometo _temiendo que el guardián le dijera que no, se fue rápidamente. **************** una vez que atravesó el patio se metió en uno de los pasillos de la caza y en eso inmensos pasillos se perdió y sin saber como quedo en frente de la habitación de Shaoran, se tentó a entrar pero una y otra vez retrocedía, sabía que era incorrecto entrar, hasta que sintió lago extraño en el interior entonces no dudo en entrar, entró y sin desviar su vista fue directo a donde estaba la espada de Shaoran la tomo en sus manos, y sintió, más bien escucho con suma claridad el mensaje que la espada le decía: _"por fin me has encontrado, te he llamado durante mucho tiempo, tu tienes mi mitad faltante, y eres la única capas de unirme con ella" _te entiendo _dijo Sakura en voz inaudible llamo a su espada (la que el concilio le dio) toda la habitación se lleno de luz blanca. En la mañana muy temprano: _ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita despierta!!!!!!!! Sakura abre los ojos lentamente y dice _ -O- pero que bien dormí _luego se estira. _es hora de irnos verdad _sí, pero _nada lo de anoche, anoche. _no era eso a lo que me refería _ Kero no termino su frase porque Sakura salía corriendo de una habitación Prepararon todo, se iban a ir y se estaba despidiendo, cuando saludaron a todos con la promesa de volver, al saludar a Meiling le pregunta. _¿dónde esta Shaoran? _no esta desde anoche. _bueno, dale esto _extendió la mano y le dio un papelito rosa _y dile que lo veré en la próxima reunión del concilio. Salió se fueron, cuando se iba Meiling le grita. _Sakura te veré pronto no te preocupes por Shaoran yo lo cuidaré por tía amiga, nadie te lo sacara ¿de acuerdo?, ¡¡¡¡¡cuídate mucho Sakura!!!! _así, lo haré Meiling ¡¡¡¡¡¡cuídate!!!!! _Sakura le devuelve el saludo con una evidente sonrisa. Así abandona la cuidad, pero cuando están en el avión Sakura pronuncia mirando a Hong kong. _Prometo que volveré, mi querido Shaoran. Luego de eso entra al avión y parte de nuevo a Japón.  
  
Notas de la autora: ^ o^ ¡¡¡¡¡¡ :Hola cuanto tiempo sin serlo, espero que les haya gustado este principio de nuestras aventuras, no piensen que esto termina aquí, muchas cosas han quedado inconclusas así, que este no es más que la primera temporada, han pasado vario sucesos, pera lo que son curioso Mijuki si murió, así de simple pero eso como toda estas parte no era más que un simple principio de algo realmente bueno. Mi proyecto son continuar por dos temporadas, la siguiente de 8 capítulos de aproximadamente 10 hojas, y la tercera y final con 13 capítulos de 10 Pág. c/u y un epílogo para aclaraciones, la continuidad de la historia dependerá de usted según sus criticas seguirá o no, pero tengan la seguridad que mientras uno de ustedes les guste esta historia seguirá. Por lo pronto puedo adelantarle que los próximos títulos serán Segunda parte: Cap.10: "resumen a cargo del increíble Kerberos y del simpático Sheng fun" resumen de las situaciones más cómicas y complicadas del fic, desde la vista de dos especialistas. Cap.11:" El regreso a casa, todo desde el principio" Sakura vuelve a Japón todo esta en ruinas en el concilio, pero ella logra reconstruirlo, vean lo nuevo ^_____^) cap.12: "Estoy sola, el regreso de Tomoyo". Cap.13:"Estoy sola, el regreso de Tomoyo. Parte II" Cap.14:"Extraños sucesos en Tokyo, un nuevo enemigo" Cap.15: "una historia de horror, el ataque nocturno"festival de estrellas fugas y Sakura secuestrada" Cap.16: "el flechazo de la Life card" Sakura es rescatada por Shaoran, el valls del sueño se remonta al pasado Cap.17: "Prologo de la esperanza y El valls del sueño" todo vuelve un poco a la realidad, la navidad esta serca. Epílogo: "el valls del ensueño parte dos" un viaje en navidad, y un fiesta inolvidable, terminan siendo la causa de un descubrimiento sumamente importante. Cap.18: "Eriol y Tomoyo, un secreto" Cap.18: "la visita al pasado" Sakura decide hacer un visita a su pasado Cap.19: "el último acuerdo"ellos parecen negar todo Cap.20: "el sacrificio de mi sentimiento"Sakura tendrá que olvidar su sentimiento especial para conseguir aumentar sus poderes. Cap.22: "la noche perpetua" Sakura es atacada por el enemigo por tratar de defenderla Shaoran queda gravemente herido, liberando con su sangre pura la totalidad de la profecía, y el final Cap.23: "el final se acerca" el enemigo da la cara, provocando catástrofes, Sakura está sola, desea terminar con la batalla, liberando su poder, sabe lo que le depara después... Cap.24: "todo renace de la nada" (la batalla termino La noche perpetua a dejado un gran marca todo parece desaparecer, pero de la nada surge la esperanza de un tierno corazón) Espero que este largo proyecto pueda terminarlo algún día y que todos ustedes les guste. Muchas gracias Comentario y otras cosas yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar 


	10. 11 Regreso todo desde el principio

Capitulo N° 11: El regreso a casa, todo desde el principio Sakura esta ya finalizando su viaje en avión, mientras ve por la ventana del avión, una de las aero mozas se acerca a ella y le pregunta: _¿se encuentra todo bien, necesita algo? Sakura sale de su ensueño cuando oye nuevamente la voz de la aero moza. _señorita Kiromoto ¿necesita algo? _o perdón, no esta todo bien. Gracias _no hay porque, falta muy poco para que lleguemos, será mejor ocultar al señor, Kerberos. _si tiene razón gracias. _disculpe, pero ¿ el señor Yue no la acompaña? _no, decidió usar sus propio medios para llegar antes. _a bien. Señorita si necesita algo llámame. _si, gracias. _no hay porque. Sakura se quedo viendo por el cristal del avión, mientras tenía a Kero en la falda y lo acariciaba mientras él dormía (en esta zona viajaban las personas con magia, esta sección había sido reservada por la abuela de Shaoran en forma de agradecimiento, la aero moza de esta zona era una mujer que había seleccionado personalmente la abuela, para asegurarse de que Sakura llegará a salvo, esta joven era de las ayudantes personales que tenía la familia, por eso cuando regresara le informaría a toda la familia.) Kero estaba dormido placidamente el la falda de ella, mientras entre sueños murmuraba, algo sobre Sheng fun, y después empezó a hablar de Shaoran. _maldito mocoso entrometido, que tendría que ver tanto a Sakura y ese Sheng fun el único que es capaz de admirar a Sakura soy yo, pero ese mocoso, mocoso, mocoso.... Sakura esta viendo por la venta y se ruborizo al escuchar algo acerca de Shaoran. Sakura se repetía para si misma: _¿por qué estoy mal?, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer pero aún así no puedo quedarme tranquila, habrá Shaoran encontrado lo que le deje en su habitación, no lo sé pero espero que le agrade. Por el altavoz de el avión se escucho al capitán hablar. _ "señores pasajero el vuelo especial numero 231 con destino a Japón arribará en unos minutos al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokyo así que por favor pongan sus asiento en forma vertical y ajusten sus cinturones y disfruten el resto del viaje, muchas gracias" Sakura dejo de ver la ventana para ver a Kero tiernamente, mirar por la ventan y decir. _ "mi querido Shaoran" mientras en la mansión Lee. _Shaoran te estuve buscando toda la tarde, ¿dónde te había metido? _tenía que pensar Meiling, pero ¿para que me necesitabas? _es esto toma. _Meiling extendió su mano y le dio un papelito rosa, cuando Shaoran lo tuvo en sus manos sintió la presencia de Sakura _ "es de....." _Sakura _agregó Shaoran sin dejarla terminar _si precisamente _¿dónde está? _se fue esta mañana y como tu sabes por la tormenta de anoche el avión salió en la tarde ya debe estar llegando a Japón nuevamente. _se marcho de nuevo para Japón?. _si tu lo sabias que ser marcharía el mensaje que recibió en otro día parecía ser muy importante. Además _la protección de nuestro concilio quedo sin valides cuando la magia recupero su control, además ella parecía estar ansiosa por volver, debe haber extrañado todo el concilio el tiempo que estuvo en esta casa _todo esto, como lo demás lo decía sin mostrar ningún sentimiento. _¡¡¡Shaoran pero por que dices eso si tu sabes que no se quería marchar, pero...!!! _lo hizo _dijo Shaoran como en un leve tono de enfado. _no, no me refería a eso. _dijo apresurada su prima al notar que perdía la paciencia. _ entonces a 'que te refería? _a que tiene obligaciones que cumplir. _si, muy importante, tal vez, tan importantes _ Shaoran lo decía con voz desanimada en forma sobradora. Después sintió como su mejilla le ardía. _¿ por qué demonios hiciste eso Meiling? _pregúntatelo a ti, no eres el único que sufre, ¿lo entiendes?, no eres el centro del universo, recuerda que tu lo hiciste primero. No te comportes como un niño _Meiling se lo decía sumamente enfadada _eso es poco por lo que te mereces en realidad, un simple cachetazo no es ni la mitad del sufrimiento que tu le causaste. _¡¡¡¡¡ya basta Meiling!!!!! _ le decía mientras apretaba con furia sus puños. _no te agrada que te digan las cosas como en realidad son. Shaoran no le respondió y le toco el hombro para que se moviera del lugar, y se marcho enojado. Meiling le grito, pero ya no la escuchaba. _además Kiromoto es un tonta, hacer lo que hizo, un regalo, no tiene sentido es una tonta. ********* Shaoran caminaba enojado, principalmente porque Meiling tenía razón en lo que decía se comportaba como un niño, pero ¿porque?, mientras repetía esa pregunta estrujo el papel que tenía en su mano, y lo guardó en la campera que tenía puesta, en ese ínterin de tiempo, había llegado a su habitación, entro y cerro bruscamente la puerta, estaba enfadado pero ya no tanto, camino por la habitación dejó la campera en la silla que había serca de la cama. Cuando se dirigía a ella, para recostarse se encontró frente a frente con su espada, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente serca. La tomo en sus manos notaba algo diferente, pero se veía exactamente igual que siempre. Cuando unos segundos pasaron Shaoran escucho un débil susurro en su cabeza con el correr de los segundo pudo escucharlo con claridad: _amo, amo. _sí _Lamento no haberle pedido permiso para hacer lo que hice pero, la forjadora de espadas se marcharía y sentí que era mi ultima oportunidad de estar completa por eso la llame._ la espada decía esto muy rápido y fuerte tanto que lo confundía, había entendido lo que quería decir pero, al estar tan aturdido la soltó, la espada cayó en las sabanas, por un flash vio el cuerpo de Sakura tendido en vez de la espada pero en un sacudir de su cabeza había vuelto a ser la espada. _¿ que demonios sucede aquí? _ mi amo lamento haberlo perturbado, pero importante que se lo dijera, la forjadora de espadas estuvo en su habitación cuando usted no estaba, le pedí que me uniera con mi otra parte, ella acepto rápidamente pero, me dijo que no liberaría mi forma real hasta que usted me lo permitiera, después se quedo dormida en su cama. _bien comprendo todo lo que dices pero porque la vi, hace unos minuto como una ilusión tu era responsable de ello. _no, mi amo pero supongo que aún queda un poco de su poder en mi por esa la pudo ver como la noche anterior. _quieres decir que estaba durmiendo aquí. _sí, mi amo, no pude decirle gracias cuando cayó rendida en su cama, ella estaba parada al frente conmigo en sus manos y luego se cayó, les pedí a Sheng beam y fun que vinieran y la acomodaran mejor en la cama, pensando que a usted no le molestaría, ¿le ha molestado mi decisión? _no para nada, ahora entiendo porque la sabanas están marcadas al igual que mi almohada. Pero tu mencionaste que ella te había dicho que no liberes tu poder hasta que yo te autorizara ¿es así? _si mi amo, eso dijo ella ¿usted que piensa? _que sería interesante ver tu verdadera forma. Cuando Shaoran termino de decir eso la espada dejo ver su verdadera forma, era igual que antes en la empuñadora con la diferencia que tenía un dragón en relieve, que seguías hasta la hojas de la espada que era casi como un cristal, muy brillante con todo un tipo grabado en el medio de las dos hojas, en el otro lado decía, en elfo muy antiguo " El poder de Sheng esta en el alma del portador", Shaoran quedo impactado por la impactante de la espada, tenía en la empuñadura tenía un terciopelo que suavizaba la superficie que finalizaba con el sello de antes, lo más sorprendente era el color de la hoja era trasparente del color del vidrio satinado pero con el brillo de un diamante, en el filo había toda un tira de oro en albos lados y el la punta en el interior de la hoja, había un rayo de jade. Shaoran la esgrimió en un impecable rutina y luego la miro complacido con un sonrisa en los labios. La dejo a un costado de la cama, y la miro era fabulosa. Se sentó en su lecho, se desprendió la camisa se disponía acostarse cuando se topo en la mesita de noche, un carta escrita en un letra impecable. La tomo en el sobre decía. "Sr. Lee Shaoran" Al abrirla se encontró con la misma letra que decía: Lee: Lamento lo que paso en la noche, se que cuando encuentres esta cartas yo estaré lejos de allí, lamento mucho si te preocupe con lo de la colina pero es la única manera que mi propio poderes no se descontrolen y puedan lastimar a alguien, además esto me deja muy cansada pero vale la pena aumento mis poderes y nadie sale lastimado por mi magia. Probablemente ya hallas visto tu espada espero que no te molestará, me avergüenza mucho haber entrado a tu habitación, pero la espada me llamaba, y no pude no escucharla, me tome algunas libertades espero que no te moleste, le saque peso, le aclare la hoja, y le puse el ribete de filo, ya que el oro es más filoso además que maneja mejor los poderes mágicos es más estable que el cristal, pienso que te debe quedar muy bien la espada eres muy importante y esta luce como la de un jefe de concilio, el terciopelo fue, porque cuando me tomaste la mano en el día del combate de concilio noté que tenías las manos lastimadas por el frió y el roce de la espada, entonces apliqué esto para que no te lastimaras. Con el tiempo encontraras más cambios en realidad no se todo lo que cambió porque le deje un poco de libertad al espíritu. Debo decirte que ese espíritu te eligió perfectamente es muy noble al igual que tu. Espero que te agrade esto, y que te sirva, no sé si habrás estado en la noche se que ocupe tu habitación, cuando me despertó Kero esta mañana, me di cuenta de sonde me encontraba, pero ten la seguridad de que nadie lo sabe, sé como son lo rumores en los concilio. Lamento haberte tratado con tanta frialdad pero lo que sucede es que creí conveniente tratarte como lo que eres, el jefe del concilio de china y el cabeza de tu clan. Creí que era lo mejor despedirme en esta carta porque no soy buena con las despedidas, además no me gustan. Te deseo la mejor suerte y que encuentres con quien ser feliz, Probablemente y eso espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, tengas una hermosa familia, sé que la encontraras eres digno de que alguien te quiera, Nos veremos dentro de 8 años en el próximo asamblea de nuestros dos países, por que creó que antes será imposible, por lo que me dijo tu abuela, tiene mucho que buscar una esposa no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sé que tendrás suerte.  
  
Adiós Sakura Kiromoto Shaoran suspiro claramente mientras dejaba a un costado la carta, se tiro hacia atrás y cayó pesadamente contra la almohada, mientras murmuraba: _Porque demonios hace estas cosas, porque no simplemente dijo adiós. En el avión, se escucha en el altavoz: _señores pasajeros les informamos que en minutos arribaremos al aeropuerto de la cuidad de Tokyo, por favor manténganse en sus asientos hasta el avión se allá detenido completamente, agradecemos habernos elegido y esperamos que su viaje haya sido agradable, muchas gracias" _Sakura ¿en que piensas tanto? Sakura salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, y casi asustada respondió: _en....,en nada Kero, pero cuando te despertaste. _hace unos minutos, te he estado llamando por un buen rato pero no respondías. _lo siento, Kero estaba pensando. _eso ¿en que pensabas?, no me digas que pensabas en el mocoso ¿verdad? Sakura se tiñó de rojo y giro la cabeza de nuevo hacía la ventanilla. _no en eso no, para nada solo me preocupa lo que voy a encontrar en el concilio. _ que bueno me deja tranquilo que no pienses en ese mocoso, realmente me molesta que te mire lo mismo ese dragón que tiene se pasa de listo lastima que no tuve la oportunidad de retarlo seguro que le ganaría, pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO ME HACE ENFADAR!!!!!!_ Kero revoleaba sus patitas para todos lados, mientras le salía humito de la cabeza, y Sakura reí. _Kero, cálmate, ya no estarán más con nosotros _Sakura había dicho esto con un cierto tono nostálgico, mientras seguía viendo por la ventanilla _Sakurita...... ¿?????????????????? _Kero la miraba muy extrañado, preguntándose qué le sucedía. Sakura giro la cabeza cuando escucho a Kero pronunciar eso tan preocupado. Le sonrío y le tomo por los bacitos: _Kero no te preocupes, estoy bien sé que es mejor así además quería volver a mi hogar lo extrañaba mucho además, ahora hay que ver al frente hay mucho que hacer. ¡sí? Kero dudo unos segundos pero al ver lo alegre que Sakura lo decía le contesto igual negándose lo que pensaba _¡¡¡¡¡sí!!!!, pero..... _... ¿? _puedo comerme el pedazo de pastel que dejaste del té. _claro. Sakura dejó en plato en el asiento contigo y Kero lo devoró muy rápido, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Kero había terminado, pero no sin antes sobornar a Sakura para que le diera dulces para quedarse en su bolso, Sakura bajo del avión, con todas las miradas de los hombres alrededor, hasta que llego a la salida donde toda un custodia la esperaba y la sacó del amontonamiento de gente que había en frente. Un vez en el auto. _Alice estas bien, no puedo creerlo como es posible pensé que te había pasado algo. _no me fui como usted me dijo en la carta y eso me salvó la vida. _¿cómo?, si yo no escribí ninguna carta _las dos se vieron dubitativas, pero Sakura le sonrió y sacó a Alice, ella antes no reía nunca. _señorita veo que la pasó muy bien en su estadía en Hong Kong. _sí, bastante_ Sakura se interno en sus pensamiento a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo no había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía una felicidad que no podía ocultar por ningún motivo, sonreía como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. _el guardián Yue llego hace dos horas y ya tiene su regreso preparado en la casa, pero me dijo que pasara primero por el concilio. _me parece bien, es más quiero estar ahí. _peor, señorita debo advertirle que lo que usted conocía como ello no ha quedado absolutamente nada, solo las ruinas... antes de que Alice pudiera agregar algo más Sakura no respiraba estaba espantada por el espectáculo que era eso, estaba todo en ruinas incendiado, no había nada solo cenizas y devastación. Sakura se bajo apresuradamente del coche para pararse en frente de lo que antes era un hermosa entrada de rosas y jardines, solo quedaban cenizas sobre cenizas. _no puede ser, _Sakura libero su báculo se disponía a hacer algo cuando una mano la detuvo. Sakura volteó para verse frente a frente con el guardián _¿qué hacer Yue? _no es convenirte que uses tu magia en este momento ahí mucho revuelo y la gente transita mucho este lugar, ya que fue lo único que se destruyo por la tormenta. _si tienes razón, pero ¿qué sugieres? _que esperemos hasta la noche yo lo creo conveniente. _si yo también Sakurita, es más la magia parece estar descontrolada todavía. Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, y volteo hacía Alice. _¿los alumnos se encuentran en mi casa sanos y salvos verdad? _si señoriíta, a excepción. _Rubios, Yuu, el desapareció anoche nadie sabe a donde, no pudimos rastrea su poder desapareció en esta ruinas, no se que habrá sucedido. _que extraño, Yuu era uno de mis mejores alumnos es extraño que saliera así sabiendo lo que sucedía, pero debe esta bien sabe mejor que nadie defenderse, de todo tipo de magia. _eso espero pero, será mejor que valla a ver a los más jóvenes de lo alumnos, quiero asegurarme de que todos estén perfectamente bien. _si, enseguida señorita_ cuando Alice respondió, Sakura estaba ya en el auto y ella le ordeno que la llevarán a su casa. Mientras en la casa de Sakura: _Yao ¿crees que la señorita este viva? _no lo, sé Shian, creo que si Alice fue al aeropuerto debe ser porque ella ha vuelto ¿no lo crees? _si eso espero, sería realmente triste que ella hubiera muerto. _si eso es cierto. **** En la sala de reuniones había muchos alumnos como los anteriores de 17 años que la veían a Sakura como toda una autoridad, pero también estaban sus compañeros de clase que tenían la misma edad y que no se preocupaban precisamente porque estuviera viva. _Sein piensas ¿qué es verdad que Sakura se fue a lo de su novio en Hong Kong? _no lo sé Sheik, pero yo empezaría a dejar de hacerme ilusiones ¿recuerdas lo que Sakura no decía cuando todavía cursaba con nosotros?, ese chico chino del cual estaba enamorada, él vivía en China no me extrañaría que con todo este revuelo haya aprovechado para irse con, el y dejar el concilio a la buena de dios recuerda que ella sigue siendo un chica de nuestra edad. _Sein Sheik creo que están jugando mal. _¿pero que demonios haces aquí Ursula? _estoy evitando que hablen mal de Sakura recuerden que ella no se fue así como así recuerda que no prohibieron la entrada al salón de meditación dicen que ella lo pidió porque no quería que nadie de nosotros pudiera salir lastimado, por el descontrol de la magia me entiendes. _si _dijeron los dos a coro embelesados por la belleza de la jovencita que tenía en frente. _Pero yo creo que si se encontró con el novio tuvieron un romántica bienvenida. _dijo otro chica guiñándoles el ojo. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Chisato no sea irrespetuosa, sabes por demás bien, que Sakura es la única que aún posee magia virginal!!!!!!! _lo sé, lo sé pero quien dice lo contrario, además no es la única nosotras también tenemos ese tipo de magias. _si pero a nosotros no se no la permite usar, porque es muy poderosa. _ya lo decía con la cara roja por la vergüenza _Además hablaba de la hechicera que están el circulo más alto, hacía ya casi un siglo que no llegaba a ser líder un mujer y más en esas condiciones. Me comprendes. _si _respondió un segundo agregando algunas cosas _Si nunca tan joven bella, inteligente poderosa responsable, hermosa, encantadora amble cariñosa, hermosa, de ojos esmeralda, hermosa. Todo el grupo de amigos lo miraron con resignación mientras en chico de cabello negro, viajaba en sus propios sueños. _ Rio Shenshiki, si que eres un loco sabes que Sakura mientras este como líder del concilio no podrá salir con nadie, de menor rango que ella, tu sabes por la descendencia. _decía seria Ursula _además debe estar con su novio, a mi no me engaña _acotaba como siempre picara Chisato, le guiñaba el ojo a Ursula poniéndola sumamente colorada, mientras los varones Sein y sheik se miraba entendiendo, pero al vez no queriendo entender a lo que se refería Chisato _eres demasiado espontánea Chisato deberías pensar antes de hablar por eso eres hechicera de segunda graduación, siempre actúas antes de pensar._ le decía Ursula a la alocada Chisato. _así, y tu ere demasiado seria y deberías soltarte no hacer todo con reglas. _muchachas no peleen no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento en cualquier momento llegara Sakura y sabremos que es lo que exactamente pasó. _si tienes mucha razón Sein, _le decía Ursula _si nunca pensé que llegaras a decir algo coherente. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Chisato ya basta esto ya no es gracioso!!!!!!!!!! _le decían todos lo presentes mientras les aparecía una gota sobre la cabeza. Por unos segundos los chicos parecían cuchichear entre ellos mientras, Alice irrumpió en la sala. _¡¡¡por favor todos lo presentes retírense a sus respectivos dormitorios!!!!!, Chisato? _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AQUÍ!!!!!!! _chisto había gritado mientras todos se tapan los oídos ya resignados, ella sacudía la mano alegremente. _Ursula? _aquí, _apenas había levantado la mano _Sein, sheik _aquí. _aquí _Rio _aquí _bien lleven a los demás a las salas de los dormitorios por favor. Al ver la cara de sus compañeros ella dijo: _después les explicares todo asintieron con la cabeza llevando a cada uno de los alumnos a sus respectivas salas. Segundos después en la sala totalmente desierta, entra Sakura con la ropa de un chica normal, una pollera y una camisa con un campera de jeans, y el cabello suelto, algo extraño verla así en ese lugar, paso derecho para su habitación a toda velocidad, se fue derecho para la biblioteca, cerro todas las puertas y busco desesperada un libro que le dijera como restaurar las cosa, estaba buscando cuando pronunció. _restaurian (invento de Eufreo antiguo ^o^) La carta que se escondía en sus ropas salió hasta que se puso frente a sus ojos Sakura la tomo, en las manos se puso el traje ceremonia y se ato en cabello, salió corriendo por el pasillo por el ruido los chicos más grandes salieron de las salas y vieron a Sakura pasar corriendo y subir al auto que desapareció con rapidez seguido de los dos guardianes. Al verla salir tan rápido cada uno de los chicos volvieron a sus habitación para advertirles a los demás de que no se retiraran de la habitación. Sheik _Queden todos quietos el que salga, le ira peor que ir al calabozo. Rio _quédense aquí, así no disgustamos a la señorita Sakura que es tan hermosa..... _Rio seguía delirando mientras lo más jóvenes lo veían con cara de resignados, ya era normal que Rio delirara cuando hablaba de Sakura. Chisato _quédense aquí y le prometo que le contare todo pero ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉDENSE O VERÁN!!!! _ cerro la puerta con fuerza y salió corriendo, mientras todos en la sala de la cual salió se tapaban los oídos. Ursula _ha surgido un inconveniente, nada grave pero es mejor que se queden aquí. _todo le respondieron con la misma tranquilidad mientras volvían a sus libros. El grupo de Ursula se le había otorgado porque eran los más estudiosos y con seguridad ella le podría ayudar. Sein_ por favor permanezcan aquí. _síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _todas las chicas desde la más pequeña a la más grande lo miraban y le contestaba con corazoncitos saliendo por todos lados, mientras lo chicos asistían con la cabeza en un signo de resignación, a Sein le salió una gran gota sobre la cabeza, siempre era difícil que le atendieran sin comportarse como un helado fuera de la heladera. Sein eran un chico alto, de cabello corto menos en el flequillo que le tapa uno de sus ojos celeste, era alto y de buen físico apreciaba mucho a Sakura ya que el había intentado mucho salir con ella, pero todas las veces ella lo rechazaba pero con una dulzura que era imposible de encontrar rencor. Minutos después, todos se encontraban en la sala. _¿qué habrá sucedido? _probablemente quiera reconstruir el concilio_ decía Ursula con su acostumbrada tranquilidad _ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero eso es muy peligroso ella, sola no puede con eso, esta muy mal como no pió ayuda!!!!1 _decía casi desesperado Rio _será por el hecho de que es la líder del concilio y nosotros no podemos ayudarla por más que queramos _decía Sein con un semblante de preocupación. _yo creo que hay que tener confianza en que no le va a pasar nada, además en la más preparada de todos los que están en esta casa. _decía sheik tranquilizando a su amigo. _si en eso tiene razón además, el apuestísimo de Yue no le va a permitir, que haga locuras ¿verdad? Todos lo presentes tenía una gota enorme en la cabeza, pero tenía razón. Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos. _además, ella siempre esta sola de que asumió el puesto de líder. _¡¡¡¡¡Ursula, no seas así!!!!! _peor si en la verdad Chisato ella no nos necesito más desde que es la Líder. _Ursula no hables así de Sakura, ella asumió muy joven recuerda que nosotros apenas queríamos asistir aquí, cuando ella tuvo que asumir tantas responsabilidades, como la líder ella debe ser casi perfecta, ella nunca tuvo una amiga de verdad desde que termino la primaría recuerda, que ella asumió cuando solo tenía 13 años. _decía Sein algo indignado por lo que Ursula decía. _si 13 años, yo recuerdo que lo único que me importaba era tener una novia y jugar al football. _decía Rio y sheik al mismo tiempo. Mientras los otros los miraban hasta que Chisato agrego. _pero chicos sus intereses no han cambiado demasiado, solo que ahora tienen la responsabilidad del concilio. _si. _si _Sein y Ursula la apoyaban en los que decía, pronto todo rieron, pero tan repentinamente como llego al risa, así se termino en un silencio sepulcral, que Sein quebró cuando se paro para irse a donde le correspondía. _será mejor que vuelva con lo chicos o se matarán. _sí, yo también tal vez necesiten ayuda con algo, del estudio _dijo Ursula _yo volveré, por que sino se matarán entre ellos, son muy inquietos. _decía Sheik _yo me iré por que quiero saber si se arreglaron las disputas entre ese muchachito y su novia, ya que mi talento esta en los asuntos del corazón. _dijo Rio _yo no tengo nada más que hacer, y como me resulta sumamente aburrido estudiar me iré a charlar con las chicas a ver que chismes sabe. _dijo Chisato mientras salía con las manos detrás de la nuca con rumbo al la habitación. Ante la cara de los otro s que estaban todos tirados por las cosas que Chisato había dicho, era demasiado espontánea. Después de que Chisato subiera con su acostumbrada tranquilidad los demás subieron, pero no sin antes recuperarse de lo que había dicho Chisato. En unos minutos cada cual estuvo en la sala de la habitación con su grupo, ayudando en lo que podían y manteniendo la calma como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento. En Hong kong. _¿qué es esto? _Shaoran levantaba la vista para ver un sobre que había al lado del un libro muy extraño. La tomo en sus manos y lo abrió como si de algo malo se tratará pero su semblante cambio a felicidad cuando lo leyó, a la siguiente mañana. _te vas de entrenamiento pero, ¿por qué tan repentino? _no se preocupe madre yo lo pedí pero no pensé que fuere tan rápido, pero le ruego que no se preocupe por mi que volveré cuado comience el invierno. _pero hijo mío, eso es en cuatro meses _si para antes de eso estaré de vuelta. _bien te deseo suerte, y me bendiciones irán con tigo. _se lo agradezco madre, por favor le pido que se encargue del concilio. Adió ._ le hizo una referencia y se marchó pero cuando salía su madre, lo detuvo. _y esa espada hijo mío, no es la de tu padre. _o madre, es ella solo que esta completa, _pero quien la a forjado? Ya no existen forjadores de espada en China. _no nadie de aquí la a hecho, un forjador la a hecho especialmente para mi _puedo verlo con claridad es muy especial y la funda _esa también la a hecho. _ya veo, me permites verla hijo. _tome madre _Shaoran la extiende con sus manos. La madre dola su brazos una vez que la tiene en sus manos. _es pesada _pesada? _porque lo preguntas, no lo es así _no madre, es incluso demasiado liviana _entonces ha de tener un hechizo para que solo su verdadero poseedor la pueda usar. La madre la mira y la retira de la funda y dice mirando el filo. _es una forjadora, su delicadez y pureza se refleja en la hoja de cristal puro como la nieve, y cristalino como el agua de la montaña. _si es una mujer, usted la conoce madre. _ya veo aún así, me encantaría verla nuevamente, y agradecerle, esta espada es hermosa y muy digna, es una marca de distinción para la familia y su cabeza, debe ser agradecida, ninguno de nuestros anteriores forjadores han podido hacer, un espada que represente tan bien, a sus poseedor y su descendencia. _así es madre, por eso espero que cuando vuelva de mi viaje ella, este dispuesta a venir a nuestro país, para que usted la pueda conocer. _eso espero hijo, pero mientras no la muestres a nadie y esgrímela con orgullo, y si la hoja de esta espada cambia no dudes en hallar, como ya te dije antes tiene mucho que ver con su forjadora, si la hoja cambia es que algo le ha sucedido. _esta bien madre lo tendré en cuenta De esta forma luego de despedirse de los demás, se marcho. Mientras en Japón en la ruinas del concilio ya avanzada la noche Sakura descendía del auto. _¿todo esta listo verdad? _sí, nadie pasa por las calles y la barrera esta lista. _le decía Yue con su acostumbrada seriedad. _Sakurita ten mucho cuidado recuerda que estas sin ayudantes. _Kero, tranquilízate tan solo será restaura lo viejo y hacer uno que otro cambio en esto pero nada demasiado difícil, además la noche será larga tengo mucho que hacer esto no me levará más de una hora. _bien. Tal y como lo dijo una hora después luego de abrumadoras presentaciones de poder el nuevo concilio estaba listo. _que impresionante es realmente muy hermoso, Sakura _lo es _acoto en forma de afirmación Yue después de Kero. _me alegra que le s guste. Sakura tomo las cards que había usado cerro lo ojos y dijo, mientras estas le absorbían el poder que había usado. _muchas gracias, mis queridas cards, y a ustedes "mis nuevas cards"* le agradezco también que me hayan ayudado, pueden alimentarse de mi poder como las otras. Las cards al oír lo que Sakura le decía también absorbieron el poder que habían usado, para Sakura fue como un valdaso de agua fría ya que sintió que le sacaban mucha energía de golpe, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que su cabeza dejo de estar mareada, abrió lo ojos y dijo. _aquí he finalizado. Mirando la hermosa casa que ahora había en la colina donde antes estaba en concilio, era un casa grande parecido a una embajada con hermosos jardines que había decorado "flower" a su gusto que por cierto los había dejado hermoso. En el interior detrás de la fachada de una casa, había una hermosa escalera que daba a los pasillos de las habitaciones, si se salía por la puerta debajo de la escalera se encontraba un jardín circular que conectaba a todas las demás habitaciones, eran espaciosos habientes decorados como en un castillo, con delicadas telas y hermosos cuadros. Todo decorado con muebles ingleses. Cada detalle era perfecto espacioso, y hermoso, era realmente lo más hermoso que se había visto en mucho tiempo. Luego de que los guardianes y Alice recorrieran la mansión, Sakura le dijo a Alice. _Alice, ve a mi casa y dile, a Ursula, Chisato Rio, Sein y Sheik que preparen a todos y en cuanto estén listos que se preparen para mudarse, yo creo que llegaré por la mañana, tengo que trabajar en lo sello han quedado muy debilitado, que no se preocupen por le ruido ni las cosas extrañas que usen magia para trasladarse, ya que todo Tokyo estará dormido hasta el amanecer. Ya en la cima de la torre de Tokyo se levantaba la sombra de una joven y de dos guardianes, abajo había mucha gente pero no se percataban de la presencia de ella, a excepción de una jovencita que grababa desde abajo las extrañas sombras en dintel de la torre, cuando la de la joven se levanto en un báculo que se amplio del tamaño de ella y se escucho decir. _¡¡¡¡¡¡DREAM!!!!!! _la luz que salió del báculo cubrió toda la cuidad los que carecían de magia se durmieron, Sakura se dispuso a reestablecer los sello de casa lugar. Al cabo de muchas horas ya todo estaba listo Por otra parte en la mansión ya esta avisa solo quedaban lo muchachos que Sakura había ordenado para sacar al resto. Cuando sobre la bestia del sello llego una joven con un traje ceremonial, y dijo, sacando un card y el báculo. _retírense de ahí por favor. _los muchachos se corrieron y en eso se escucho de nuevo la voz de la joven. _todo esta fuera de aquí? _si toda la casa esta totalmente vacía. _bien entonces. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vacío!!!!! Vacío se liberó y borro del todo la casa dejando un bosque en su lugar. La card volvió a su sitio, a la mano de Sakura, cuando le toco los dedos esta absorbió una cantidad de poder sorprendente de Sakura, esto la dejo arrodillada, y con una mano en la frente, era realmente poderosa. Necesitaba mucha energía para vivir. Los cinco corrieron hasta Sakura Ursula la tomo de la mano y con la ayuda de Chisato la levantaron y Sein apareció una silla donde la sentaron. _¿señorita esta bien? _si Ursula estoy bien _ (a pesar de que habían sido compañera, todos ellos la trataban con el respeto que se merecía por ser la líder) Yue y Kerberos se abrieron salida y la observaron por unos segundos cuando ella sonrió y cerro los ojos y cayo en lo brazos de Yue. Quien la levanto y se la llevaron a su habitación en el nuevo concilio. En la mañana todo Tokyo despertó y su rutina seguía como siempre, Sakura también se despertó con energías renovadas y visito a cada uno de los alumnos como también anunció que los cinco del consejo de hechicería serían, Chisato, Sein, Sheik, Rio y Ursula. Así trascurrió tranquilo el tiempo siguiente. Notas de la autora: Hola, esto no termina aquí, espero me disculpen por haberlo hecho tan pesado sin nada emocionante es que es la introducción, a lo que sigue, se preguntarán, que paso con el capitulo 10 pero lo que paso fue que no se ocurría nada y para no retrasar las cosas directamente largue el 11, espero que se me ocurra algo ante de que termine el fic. Un agradecimiento muy especial a Engel_hope y a Carrie, gracias por el mensaje espero les guste esto s capítulos, en este momento están casi listos 10 capítulos más, no se desesperen Gracias, Angel_yanu o yanu_chan (como quieran soy la misma persona) Ya saben lo que quieran decir, yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar hay lo veré- Próximo capitulo: "Estoy sola el regreso de Tomoyo" 


	11. 12 Estoy sola el regreso de tomoyo

Capitulo N°12:Estoy sola el regreso de Tomoyo han pasado casi seis meses desde que se reconstruyó el concilio con un gran éxito, para desagracia de Sakura, en los ultimo días había pescado un resfriado bastante grave, pero no quería guardar reposo porque decía que no era nada y que el concilio no podía continuar si ella, a pesar de las innumerables veces que Sein le dijo que no se levantara de la cama y a pesar de la frecuentes peleas que todas las mañana tenía con el guardián del sello ella se levantaba. Y esa mañana no perecía ser la excepción. _Sakurita ¡¡¡¡¡¡no te levantes lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas!!!!! _a pero Kero, no seas así tan solo es un resfriado además el medico dijo que se me pasara en un semana tal vez un poco más, por eso te digo que no es nada grave me entiendes? _si Sakura pero el medico dijo que sería de una semana o más si te quedabas en reposo, ¿entiendes la palabra reposo? _si Kero, pero no fastidies tengo como cuatro reuniones con las familias de magos de esta parte del oriente y es mejor que me levante ya sino llegaré tarde. _pero Sakurita sabe muy bien que en esa reuniones te puede remplazar Sein. _lo sé Kero pero el pobre a tenido que terminar todos lo informes mientras yo estuve en cama y el pobre seguro debe estar durmiendo sería, de pésima educación levantarlo. _Sakura eso es nada más que una excusa, sabes que Sein esta despierto desde hace horas el entrena desde que estudiaba con tigo, al alba eso es la cinco de la mañana. _lo sé _Sakura se interna en sus pensamientos el día en que se entero de lo que Sein hacía todas las mañanas. *******pensamientos de Sakura (recuerdos)************ _he Sein hasta que por fin te encuentro donde estabas íbamos a estudiar juntos hoy, no me dirás que otra vez se te olvido.._le reprochaba Sakura mientras trataba de recobrar el aire por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar a tiempo a la clase. _pase esta mañana por tu habitación a la hora en que habíamos quedado de juntarnos pero tu estabas durmiendo, y me dio lástima despertarte parecías estar soñando algo agradable, además no te preocupes, el profesor Cao Guojio cancelo el examen de esta mañana debido a que han tenido que juntarse con el concejo por la promoción del nuevo líder de concilio esta tarde anunciarán los candidatos. _Sakura lo miraba casi encantada era un chico serio y que no mostraba sensación alguna era muy aplicado, y a pesar de que Sakura era muy perezosa el la ayudaba siempre que podía. Sakura reacciona de golpe porque ve que Sein la miraba, ya que ella parecía una boba mirándolo, pero le sonrió y le dijo. _perdón... _algo sonrojada y nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del muchacho_ pero ¿no me dijiste que hacías tan temprano en la mañana? _entreno desde el alba, cuando la noche esta apunto de desaparecer eso es a la cinco de la mañana en esta estación. _ha. Sakura no podía controlar ese hilo de voz que salió de su garganta, era hermoso y ella se quedaba mirando por horas. *****************de vuelta a la realidad******************* Sakura se sonroja por recordar eso recuerdos de lo que sentía por Sein cuando niña, además recordaba el cambio en Sein primero era muy reservado pero luego poco a poco se fue soltando con ella, eran muy buenos amigos y Sakura era muy confidente con el pero desde que había asumido como líder las cosas habían cambiado y el haberle rechazado como novio no las mejoraban. Sakura suspiro mientras se vestía recordaba que aún así él era el único con le que se sentía tranquila, y podía llorar con tranquilidad, sobretodo con la muerte de su padre que la había cambiado tanto el era de la única persona que no había recibido reproches, y desde que había vuelto de Hong kong y desde que había resido la carta de Meiling que Shaoran parecía estar comprometido su amistad había florecido nuevamente. Pero ella lo sentía como un hermano, más que otra cosa, y él a ella la apreciaba de la misma manera. Él simpatizaba mucho con Kero, y Yue además era muy cariñoso con Sakura, era con la única por ello muchos confundía su aprecio como un compromiso, pero ello sabían bien que el cariño que sentían era como de hermanos y nada más. _que atento que este muchacho Sein _decía Kero con toda la boca llena de pastel y crema por la cara. _¿qué? _mila chakura, te lejo el desayuno _le decía Kero engullendo a gran velocidad el pastel que había en la bandeja. Sakura se acerco lentamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello, y prendía alguno botones del traje ceremonial, y luego de ver el papelito que había sobre la rosa y las dos mentas lo leyó. Sakura: Se que te enfadarás porque ayer te obligue a irte a descansar, pero es que no te veías bien, sé que no te puedo detener que no vallas a las reuniones del concilio pero por lo menos me encargare de llevarte y traerte para que no empeores, porque sabes eres muy terca, pero bueno en fin espero que te agrade el desayuno, deje paste para Kerberos. Sakura me olvidaba de decirte pasa por el jardín cuando termines tengo algo bonito que mostrarte. Te quiere mucho Sein Ion Mmmm_ fueron las palabras de Kero al ver la nota. _ves te digo que es muy atento con tigo más que ese mocoso. Al decir esto a Sakura se desviaron los ojos de la nota y miro el traje ceremonia y la carta que había sobre su mesita de noche, mientras su sonrisa se borra y bajaba la cabeza y murmura _mi querido Shaoran..... _¿Sakura dijiste algo? Sakura sacude la cabeza en forma negativa, y luego levanta la vista y dice con un sonrisa de la suyas _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡qué hermoso día, será mejor que me apure o de lo contrario llevare tarde!!!!! Entonces mira el cajón levanta la mano y lo abre lentamente la carta que esta en la mesita de luz se guarda por si sola, luego dice. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura cards, vengan a mi!!!!! _el libro sale irradiando una luz impresionante y se gurda en el traje ceremonial de Sakura. Sakura lo abre unos minutos después y saca una card y dice _"Clean" encárgate de dejar esto bien limpio, luego te quedas en el cajón. Sakura ve como la card se libre, y toma otras dos. _burbujas, borrar y viento. Usted se quedarán por si clean la necesita, ¡¡¡¡libérense!!! En un segundo todas las card se ponen en acción parecen una maquina limpiadora. _Sakura, eres igual que Clow demasiado perezosa con la limpieza. _pero Kero no te quejes. _no lo hago, o me bañaras con burbuja verdad? _sí _dice Sakura con cara de picara mientras sale apresurada del cuarto _¡¡¡¡cuídate mucho Kero!!!!! _tu también Sakurita. En el jardín: _Sein, Sein _llega Sakura gritando por medio del patio hasta llegar serca de la figura de un muchacho muy apuesto. _Sakura ¡¡¡¡por fin despertarte PEREZOSA!!!! _Hey no seas así, solo tengo más sueño de lo normal. _lo sé. ¿ te agrado el desayuno? _sí _mintió ya que no lo había probado_ si.... _repitió nuevamente llenándose de recuerdos del jefe del clan Li. Y bajo la mirada casi con tristeza. _¿te sucede algo Sakura? _Sein la toma de la barbilla y la mira por unos segundos _parece triste. Sakura le saca la mano de la barbilla de ella y dice: _no, no me pasa nada _ sonriéndole. _me quedo más tranquilo. Sakura lo mira y le da una palmada en la cabeza. _¿por qué nunca me crees?, estoy bien mira _Sakura empieza a saltar hasta que se siente como si fuerza y cae, un poco hacía atrás, donde la esperaba Sein con lo brazos. _por esto nunca te creo _le dije serio y le toca la frente. _Sakura aún tienes fiebre, deberías, yo podría... _no, eso si que no te he dicho mil veces que la reuniones son mías, demasiadas energías negativas como para que tu este en medio. _pero _no discutas Sein, sabes que es verdad sí dice resignado. Pero más te vale que cuando regreses te acuestes un rato. _no _le dice Sakura como desafiando su autoridad _ soy la líder y ago lo que quiero. Le dice alejándose con pasos largos hacía atrás. _si pero yo soy tu consejero, y amigo y te digo que hacer. _a sí? _sí le dice corriendo hasta donde esta ella y la levanta de la cintura por los aires y la hace dar vuelta. _Sein, ¡¡detente me mareas!!!! _¿quién era la líder ahora? _no me subestimes le dice mientras salta y sale corriendo. Detrás de una paredes del patio, se ve a varias chicas hacerle burla a Sakura. Pero más atrás están Ursula y Chisato viendo todo. _no me digas que no parecen una pareja de novios Chisato. _eso es imposible de negar, a pesar de que ellos lo hagan a mi no me engañas, el ojo súper especializado en enamorados se da cuenta de todo. A Ursula se le dibuja un gota en la nuca mientras murmura con malicia _por eso no ha encontrado el amor. _como te decía Chisato para mi que estos dos picaros son más que amigos. _pero Chisato no te adelante a los hechos ellos dice que no, y debe de ser así. _peor mira Ursula _ le agarra la cabeza a su amiga y la arrastra para que vea _mira él va corriendo detrás de ella sonriendo le falta el paisaje de montaña y le música, y tendremos la escena romántica de la película, _pero, Chisato ahí otra cosas que no te he dicho. _si ya se la ley del concilio de la descendencia. _si, eso, si, pero, poro......no, no, es _Hey Ursula estas roja que te sucede. _es, que....... _ahora tartamudeas, mujer por favor ya basta me asustas. _es que yo, estoy estoy..... _ya dilo _se desdeperaba Chisato. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! _Kero llegaba volando a saludar las dos chicas, con el susto Ursula aprovecho para escapar. _pero ¡¡¡qué demonios le esta pasando!!!! Por la tarde. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡qué cansada que estoy estos viejos me tienen cansada!!!!! _Sakura ¿ te encuentras bien? _le dice preocupado Sein al ver a Sakura caminar casi arrastrándose y con la mano el la cabe. _ufffffffff (suspiro de alivio), si no te preocupes solo quiero llegar a mi cama para dormir y descansar. Sakura intenta subir algunos escalones pero las rodillas se le doblan y casi cae. _gracias Sein. _no hay porque, pero será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, ¿si no te molesta? _no, puedes acompañarme si quieres. _bien Sakura se disponía subir las escaleras, que se encontraban en frente cuando unos fuerte brazos la tomaron y la alzaron llevándola, como un novia. No muy lejos de ahí. _pero que demonios hace, tiene demasiadas atenciones con Sakura, lo entiendo pero se pasa de la raya llevarla a su cuarto. Ya en el cuarto de Sakura, Sein la baja de sus brazos y ella queda enfrente de sus ojos. Sein murmura _es por la misión _y luego dice como un conjuro _sueiñis eternios. Sakura cae dormida en sus brazos, Sein la recuesta en la cama y dice. _jamás te libraras de esto y el poder de la hechicería del occidente resurgirá. "Lemus asolemnum" cuando termino de decir esto de sus manos salió una gran esfera dorada llena como de pequeños hojas negras que parecían filosas. que se desaparecieron en la piel de Sakura, ósea detrás de su piel. Y él dijo: _ves esto_ le repite mientras le muestra la insignia del otro concilio _lo lamento hermanita quería decírtelo pero no pude, no sé si lo hubieras entendido, claro que lo hubieras entendido tu entiendes todo y no reprochas nada, claro que sí tu eres mi hermanita. _Shaoran _murmuraba Sakura. _veo que lo llamas otra vez, el te ha lastimado pero no te preocupes yo lo encontrare y lo destruiré por ti. _no lastimes a Shaoran _tranquila mi hermanita, yo sé que lo quieres mucho pero nada podrás hacer recuerdas a tu verdadero hermano, él también morirá, todos lo que alguna vez te han hecho sufrir perecerán y saber porque hermanita, te lo diré eres demasiado hermosa para que te hagas sufrir tu no sufrirás por nada, y tu padre si tu padre el que más te ha hecho sufrir que lastima que ya no vive pero, tu hermano pagara su deuda y duerme tranquila nadie más te la timara. _Shaoran _por que ¡¡¡¡¡no dejas de llamarlo el no te ama!!!!!!!! _no Shaoran, te cuidado Sein perdió la paciencia y la empezó a estrangular, el aire que pasaba por la garganta de Sakura se escuchaba como algo que desaparecía en eso se escucha. _¡¡¡¡¡¡nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! _Sakura se sienta estrepitosamente en la cama bañada en sudor. Alguien que recién entraba en la habitación se acerca algo asustado. _Sakura estas bien. Sakura estaba paliad y le costaba respirar _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura, Sakura!!!!!! _si, si... solo solo, fue _Sakura recuerda todavía la voz pero no la puede distinguir en lo que decía, solo la escucha como un murmullo y siente que la asfixiaban, toma su garganta y siente como si lago muy caliente le estuviera quemando la piel pero, que no es doloroso. Sein se sienta en la cama y la mira preocupado. _segura que te encuentras bien. Sakura levanta la cabeza y afirma _si claro solo fue, un mal sueño. Pero...¿qué hora es? _son las 11 de la mañana, anoche te quedaste dormida cuando te traía para acá, estabas realmente cansada. _a sí, muchas gracias. _no hay porque _pero ahora será mejor que desayunes. Toma _le dice mientras extiende la bandeja del desayuno. _yo me retiro así puedes desayunar tranquila. _si gracias. Cuando Sein iba saliendo para la afuera voltea y la ve pensando en lo sucedido y le dice. _no te preocupes tan solo fue un sueño malo. Sakura levanta la cabeza y le sonríe. Pero solo para volver al estado de preocupación en que estaba. Sein salió y de la otro lado de la puerta sonrió de una manera muy extraña y fue al cuarto de otra de la chicas. En el cuarto de la otra chica: Se ve que un joven entra sigilosamente y ve una chica de cabellos dorados y de esbelta figura yacía en la cama entre hermosa sabanas bordo, su cabello resaltaba sobre la almohada a igual que todo su cuerpo que contorneado por las sabanas, el joven que había entrado se dio la vuelta viendo cada detalle de la joven, desde sus piernas bien formado hasta sus hermoso ojos que permanecían cerrados, y eso labio entre abiertos que dejaban escapar el aire. El joven se sentó al lado de ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarle, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo rubio que le parecía tan hermoso, la acariciaba con tanta delicadeza, luego se recostó a su lado, y le siguió acariciando, ella entre sueños pronunció, _Sein, te amo.... _mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de él, al sentir que su calor estaba serca. Sein la veía embelesado era demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, el jamás dejaría que nada le pasara, menos con esa hermosura, era tan tímida pero era solo de él, en eso cuatro meses, ella había perdido su inocencia muy sutilmente pero aun así seguía siendo lo más amado para él, y ese rostro reflejaba la inocencia pura de ese amor que sentía por él, por unos infinitos minutos se sintió el hombre más dicho del mundo, ella se la había acercado lo suficiente para que el escuchara el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración, y poder oler el perfume de sus cuerpo, parecía el perfume exquisito de la madre selva en primavera, a era tan fresco perfecto, ella seguía dormida pero entre sueños sonreía, él no se resistía a semejantes encantos así que la abrazo, y la atrajo hacía él con delicadeza para que no despertar, y siguió jugando con sus cabello por mucho rato hasta que no pudo contenerse, y la beso tiernamente, ella al sentir eso labios que jamás podría confundir, abrió eso ojos, como el cielo nocturno y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas. _Sein ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en .... ella no pudo terminar Sein le cubrió sus labios con lo de él expresándole todo el amor que con palabras no podía decir. Luego de ese largo beso tan sutil a la vez tan expresivo ella tenia la mejillas rojas. _te amo muchísimo, Ursula _Sein..... nuevamente la beso mientras jugaba con su cabello, era hermosa tan bella tan inocente, era lo más puro que el conocía, era el ángel que le daba el perdón eterno aquella que cada noche lo consolaba de sus pecados terrenales, con la misma dulzura que un ángel. _eres mi ángel ella lo quedo mirando mientras se acomodaba el cabello, y le dedicaba unas sonrisas y esa mirada con eterna dulzura. _jamás me dejes. Sein se había aferrado a ella como un niño que corre de la oscuridad, y encuentra a su ángel esos brazos tibio y esa hermosa aroma, ella lo recibía con lo brazos abiertos, y lo consuela en algo que no entiende mientras le acaricia sus cabellos. Su piel blanca parece, tan pura y el ahí en ese lugar privado que era entre sus brazos en ese abrazo, un ritual de perdón divino. _Sein..... _ella estaba sentada en la cama con la pierna dobladas hacía un costado y él abrazándola con la cabeza en sus piernas. _Ursula perdonadme, por favor perdóname. _esta bien _cada mañana y noche el le suplicaba perdón ella no se atrevía a preguntar de que lo tendría que perdonar y solo lo personaba, y luego lo besaba delicadamente, hasta que parecía que el se clamaba, y esa mañana no cambiaría. Pero Sein no se calmaba parecía que no se calmaría hasta que pronunció. _perdóname Sein por favor perdóname. Ella tenía sus manos en el rostro de él y lo miraba fijamente mientras esos ojos azules oscuros se llenaban de lágrimas _tu corazón no quiere aceptar mi perdón ¿por qué? Sein la miraba, sus voz era calmada y suave como siempre pero sus ojo los cuales le miraba fijamente tenia mil lágrimas que amenazaba con salir. _no es eso, no es eso, Ursula. Se le acerco y la beso puso su mano detrás de su espalda y lentamente la recostó el la cama, la beso con tanta dulzura y con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas, hasta que pareció que su corazón se detenía y algo de su pecado era arrancado de él. Se levanto y la miro mientras acomodaba alguno de los cabellos que estaban sobre su rostro de paro y salió al balcón, mientras ella se vestía, cuando termino camino en un paso lento hasta que lo abrazó por detrás y le susurro. _¿por qué te marchas con tanta vergüenza cada mañana?, ya no debería de ser así verdad? _si, pero no es correcto, tu intimidad es tuya, la palabra lo dice intimo, de uno. _por eso te amo tanto porque tu eres íntimamente mío, y eres tan correcto. _yo te amo por esto. Sein se da vuelta sorpresivamente y la besa, con pasión, a lo que pone colorada a Ursula quien lo mira confundida _gracias _no gracias a ti. Le da un beso en la frente y tan como llega ser marcha, con un paso lento y pausado, pero algo cambió esa mañana, cuando cerraba la puerta escucho que ella le decía lago. _en mi intimidad tienes permiso, te amo muchísimo. Sein Lao _y yo a ti, sí solo a ti _sale caminado con un sonrisa en lo labios con rumbo a la torre que le correspondía, donde lo esperaba ansiosas sus alumnas. Al entrar lo recibió un multitud de flores bombones rosa, y lo alumnos de su grupo como toda las mañanas lo rodearon para evitar que lo mataran las fans antes de poder llegar a su escritorio. _¿cómo siempre no maestro? _si shiuchi, como siempre Así luego de unos segundos la clase comenzó. En la habitación de la líder de concilio, ella se levantaba ya vestía pensaba . -parecía un sueño, peor fue demasiado real, además de haber sido un dueño, la card hubiera encontrado el significado, y ni siquiera pudo determinar que era de que se trataba, pero bueno será mejor que no me preocupe presiento que va a pasar algo interesante esta tarde. Tal y como lo esperaba recibió un carta de Meiling que decía algo bastante interesante al final de un extensa carta que le contaba la vida que llevaban todos desde que ella se había marchado estaba la verdadera razón de la carta. .... Sakura después de haberte contado la situación de cada uno en la familia desde que te fuiste te diré el verdadero porque de esta carta, verás: Mi tía (la madre de Shaoran), esta muy preocupada por ti, desde que abandonaste Hong Kong a estado muy intranquila con respecto a tu salud y bien estar, he tenido que pedirle un millones de veces que no llamara a Shaoran para no inquietarlo, pero bueno con la condición de que lo dejara en paz le dije que te escribiría, pero no creo que este enferma, si es así trata de cuidarte y si eso de lo que estas enferma no se te cura trata de comunicarte con nosotras lo antes posible, porque estarías confirmando lo que tanto teme mi tía, que alguien quiera hacerte daño, pero lo que más teme es, que este tan serca de ti que no te percates de ello, por si a caso respóndeme esta carta para que sepa que te encuentras bien, y por favor cuídate mucho, Shaoran deberá tener a alguien cuando vuelva de su entrenamiento ¿ te quedó claro, Kiromoto? _. Cuídate mucho LI Meiling. Sakura ríe al leer la última parte de la carta, cuando se dispone a leer lo que queda tocan la puerta ella guarda la carta en el cajón y va a abrir. _sine ¿ que te sucede? _nada ¿tiene unos minutos? Quisiera hablar con tigo _si pasa, por favor Sein pasa y se sienta en uno de los sillones de la habitación, se ve algo nervioso pero parece que tiene que decirle algo sumamente importante. _Sein, ¿te encuentra bien? _si pero, tengo lago importante que decirte. _Sein, no me asuste ¿qué te sucede? _nada tan solo......tan solo. _¿qué? _que me iré de aquí Sakura _¡¡¡¡¡¡qué ¿por qué te marcharas?!!!!!_ Sakura estaba sumamente sorprendida -¿pero por qué? _es algo largo de contar _tengo tiempo. _temía que dijeras eso pero, verás hace cuatro meses que yo y Ursula, bueno, somos pareja ¿me entiendes _sí, peor nunca me lo imagine no parece. _es que preferimos dejarlo en secreto. _ya, comprendo ahora porque Chisato me dijo que Ursula estaba extraña. Pues entonces ¡¡¡felicitaciones!!! _gracias _no hay de que pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con que te vallas? _verá recibí una carta del concilio de occidente y me dijeron que debería volver. _espera, espera, espera, ¿sucede algo malo? _no, espero que no, pero quedándome aquí no lo sabré, además _además que..... _verás, Ursula bueno, nos vamos a casar y como tu sabes ella vivía en Londres antes de estudiar en el concilio y tiene muchas ganas de volver allí. _oooh, bueno eso son muchas noticias juntas pero, son maravillosas casarse que hermoso. _lo es, entonces me entiende _claro que si, pero se te va a extrañas pero si es por esas razón, por favor no demores demasiado en partir sé que Ursula esta ansiosa por ir, y esa criaturita también. _gracias Sakura sabia que me entenderías. _no hay porque. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente, Sakura bajo la vista y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero las disimulo con un gran sonrisa, pero ni vi él se marcho de la habitación, no pudo más lloraba sin consolación. Enterarse de que estaba con Ursula era un problema, pero casarse con ella, eso no lo podía pelear ,menos sabiendo que era muestra del amor, tan solo le deseaba suerte pero su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, él era su única compañía. En la mañana siguiente ellos partieron por si acaso también se fueron Rio y sheik, al poco tiempo también partió Chisato, ya los meses pasaron Ursula se casó y Rio al igual que Sheik encontraron su novias y se quedaron en Londres, en cuanto a Chisato desde que partió a Rusia no se supo más nada, con el paso del tiempo Sakura volvió a su antigua depresión, ya no sonreía y parecía estar enferma. Ya habían pasado dos meses de la partida de los chicos Sakura parecía estar realmente enferme, esta muy delgada y la piel blanca, muy pálida, Kero y Yue habían entrad a su habitación para despertarla cuando, sintieron frió. _pero que frió que hace en este lugar por díos _chillaba Kero mientras sacudía sus bracitos y cerraba la ventana. Yue preocupado por algo fue hasta lo de su ama y se sentó serca de la cama, al ver que estaba bien y que a pesar de que su temperatura era baja era normal, la cubrió con las mantas. Y la miro por unos segundos. _Hey, Yue que te sucede porque la miras tanto. _no lo sé siento como si algo le pasara. _no ere un genio eso se ve a simple vista. _ me refería que no solo esta enferma, ni triste se ve que esconde algo más pero no sé que. Kero se acercaba volando hasta quedar en frente de la jovencita y la miraba por unos segundos, cuando le pareció sentir algo extraño Sakura apreció abrir sus ojos y lo miro todavía somnolienta. _Kero. _¡¡¡¡Sakura despertaste!!!! _Sakura cierra los ojos y le reprocha. _no grites, recién me despierto. _lo siento, ¿dormiste? _si muy bien como todas la noches. _Sakura Sakura abriendo sus ojos y sentándose en la cama descubre quien la llamaba. _Yue, lo siento estabas aquí, muy bueno días. _para ti también Sakura, podríamos hablar sobre algo unos minutos. _si ¿qué sucede? _nada en especial solo que, mírate. Yue le pone un espejo en frente. _que tiene tengo cara de dormida, y estoy despeinada. _no es eso mira bien. _no veo más nada, después soy yo. _Sakura no te das cuenta de lo pálida que estas. _¿de que hablas? no estoy pálida _no te preocupes estoy bien. _lo sabemos Sakura pero, no preocupa tu estado de salud, estas muy pálida. _Kero y Yue no se preocupen mi magia no se terminara porque esta como ustedes dicen "pálida" _peor Sakura. _nada de pero Kero, sé cuando estoy enferma, y ahora si me permiten, deberás retirarse pienso cambiarme e ir al concilio a revisar lo asunto que deje pendiente ayer. _pero Sakurita -nada, nada Kero. Le dice mientras, lo saca de la habitación. _ufffffffff, por fin se fueron, me molestan que me digan que estoy enferma cuando no lo estoy, estoy bien. Se mira preocupada al espejo pero luego sonríe. _no sé donde ven la palidez. Sakura se viste y se prepara, pero no antes de escribir en su diario no lo hace desde que partió para Hong kong, donde podrá estar. Lo busca por toda su habitación, peor no logra encontrarlo pero no le da demasiado enteres aludiendo que debe estar con alguno de sus papeles. _soy realmente un desordenada. Se va a para cuando el cinto del traje ceremonial le cae desde la cintura hasta sus pies, lo levanta y dice. _que tonta lo más probable es que lo prendí en el primero en vez del tercer botón. Cuando lo levanta se asusta primero, pero luego lo mira y dice. _quien lo pensaría esta en el tercero, ya veo que esto se ha agrandado desde que vine de china. Mejor me pondré este. Abre el armario y saca un cinto negro con flores de loto y Sakura, bordadas. Al salir se cruza con vario de los nuevos profesores que ingresaron con la partida de los cinco. _muy buenos días. _buenos días señorita. Nadie dijo nada pero, realmente estaba delgada, no se le veía feo pero estaba cada vez más delgada. Sin escuchar a nadie de que se veía enferma, Sakura dicto sus clases tuvo varias reuniones, y por ultimo estaba en el despacho cuando. _Noooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡señorita Sakura!!!!!!! _Alice salía alarmada del despacho de Sakura, con la cara pálida. Kerberos al escuchar esto entran a la habitación y ven a Sakura casi desmayada, sentada en el suelo, con lo ojos llorosos y con un exceso de tos, ahora si estaba pálida, hasta los labio blancos. _¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita!!!!! Kero entra a la habitación con el corazón que se le salía de lugar cuando la ve, Sakura levanta la vista las lágrimas le salen de los ojos, y pronuncia con un hilo de voz. _no....puedo....respirar...no... antes de poder terminara la frase volvía toser muy fuerte, casi como si lo pulmones se le fueran a salir, esta aún así se levanta. Y trata de pronunciar palabra. _estoy, bien.....tranquilos. _Sakurita como vas a estar bien si no puede respirar. _es....nerviosos....no...ayudan _nerviosos no me ayudan_ repite Yue armando la frase. Sakura le ve y le sonríe pero no puede más se desploma hacía delante con un fuerte tos., Yue la toma de la cintura para que no caiga bruscamente pero, la ayuda a sentarse en el suelo, en eso ella comienza llorar, la desespera no poder respirar. _no puedo.....respirar. en eso se escucha lo médicos entrar y tomarla de lo brazos del guardián y se la llevan ella pierde el conocimiento.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Notas de la autora: en el capitulo siguiente 


	12. 13 el regreso de tomoyo parte 2

Capitulo N° 13: el regreso de Tomoyo Parte II Habían pasado varias semanas de aquel acontecimiento, había sido un gran revuelo, nadie sabía la causa de ello pero a todos le preocupaba que fuera un hechizo para amenazar a la líder de concilio, pero cuando algunos hechiceros se habían fijado de que no hubiera ningún maleficio, no hallaron nada. Sakura no había tenido otros ataques parecido, pero el medico había sugerido que alguien siempre estuviera a su lado por si acaso le sucedía lo mismo. Ya que si no la atendían enseguida la podía matar. _Kero deja ya de seguirme no me va a suceder nada _¿ y tu como lo sabes? _porque simplemente lo se, solo fue una vez no sé va repetir. Además al baño entró yo sola. _pero _¡¡¡Kero.....!!!!! _esta bien, pero si te pasa algo Yue me matara. _y desde cuando le temes a Yue, tu la gran bestia del sello, ¡he, desde cuando? _si tienes razón, yo él gran..... mientras Kero seguía divagando sobre su grandeza Sakura había logrado entrar al baño. _por fin en paz y tranquila, desde que sucedió todo eso no me han dejado tranquila lo tengo a todos detrás mío me molesta, nada me va a pasar. Después que termino de decir eso tosió un poco *****del otro lado de la puerta***** _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakurita ¿esta bien!!!!!! **********en el baño********** un poco fastidiada _si Kero, estoy bien, ahora ni toser tranquila puedo, parezco un bomba que va explotar cuando toso, ¡¡¡¡¡¡estoy cansada, de que me controlen tanto!!!! Lo último Sakura lo grito cono todas su energías Salió del baño, y camino enojada con Kero detrás. _estas enojada? _no lo parece, Kero _si, peor no me importa te seguiré peor que tu sombra, prefiero que te enojes a que... _a que muera ¿verdad?, a que muera. Desearía eso ahora, prefiero morir a no tener intimidad. _Sakurita...... Sakura se dio cuanta de lo que decía y se dio vuelta y Kero tenía todos sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Volteo si decir nada y el guardiancito salió volando desesperado. _Kero, espera no fue, mi intención.. cuando termino de pronunciar eso el guardia ya iba volando. _maldición, maldición, maldición, que demonio estoy asiendo, necesito, necesito Sakura salió corriendo de la casa y se dirigió a un lugar apartado de la colina, cuando lego allí, comenzó a gritar como si estuviera loca, sin darse cuenta sus poderes se desprendían solos de ella formado un especia de escudo. Que quemaba los pastizales cuando lo tocaba. Mientras en la mansión Li _Shaoran regresaste _Meiling se lanza sobre su primo en un fuerte abrazo que lo desequilibra bastante. _Meiling me alegro de verte, pero, te molestaría soltarme me estas asfixiando _si lo siento. Shaoran se paro y saludo a sus hermanas y madre que lo esperaban, en la puerta, cuando se desocupo y se dirigía su cuarto. _Shaoran, detente tengo algo para ti. _¿qué es Meiling. _no lo sé esta cerrado y no quise abrirlo es de Kerberos. _¿Kerberos? _sí, mejor lo abres parece serio. _si. Meiling y Shaoran entran a la habitación de él, y se sientan en la mesa. Luego de leerla atentamente Meiling no aguanta que su primo no le responda y pregunta. _¿y que dice? _nada bueno. _¿qué le sucedió algo a Sakura? _no, pero, bueno _ya léemela. _bien, dice: Mocoso: Se que te resultara extraño que te escriba, pero aunque no me guste reconocerlo necesito tu ayuda, es Sakura a estado muy mal y la noche anterior a enfermado bastante grave. Pero eso no es por lo que precisamente te escribo, verás ninguno de los médicos sabe el porque de lo que le sucedió, pero nos dijeron que deberíamos cuidarla mucho, debido a que si esto seguía su ritmo ella probablemente moriría, se piensa que es que su poder mágico esta muy bajo y le esta afectando en su salud, pero a mi y a Yue no nos convence, porque sabemos el poder que tiene Sakura, pensamos que puede ser un maleficio con embebedores de magia, pero nadie a descubierto algo. Bueno pero, al no saber nada debemos cuidarla noche y día y hasta ahora no me parece que ha Sakura le agrade demasiado, nos ha costado mucho trabajó convencerla de que debe cuidarse, a nadie escucha además esta muy decaída desde que sus amigos se fueron, y eso no la ayuda, estando sola lo empeora, mi pedido es que si tu pudiera..... En una calle de Tokyo una jovencita las recorre buscando algo, en eso su teléfono suena: _hola _hoola _¿quién habla? _la señorita Daidogui _si ella habla, pero quien esta del otro lado. _Kero. _¡¡¡¡¿Kero?!!!!! ¿ere tu _si Tomoyo _pero como? _no hay tiempo solo ven a esta dirección _le da la dirección _no tardes te estaré esperando. _si enseguida estaré aya. Pasaron cinco minutos desde que Kero llamo, y un auto estaciona en el porche de un gran mansión. Un joven baja del auto cuando este se marcha, se siente un vocecita que dice. _Tomoyo ¿eres tu? _Kero donde estas _aquí _el guardián sale de las sombras. _¡¡¡¡Kero!!!! _Tomoyo lo levanta del suelo y lo abraza fuertemente _¿por qué no llamaste ante y Sakura? _precisamente es de ella de quien quiero hablarte. _¿qué pasa Kero estas preocupado por algo, le paso lago a Sakura? _Tomoyo todavía no a pasado nada pero me temo que tarde o temprano pasará. _no me asustes Kero. _bueno es mejor que pasemos a empezado a llover. _Kero mira el cielo mientras acompaña a entrar a Tomoyo _es muy extraña esta lluvia. Un vez en la habitación de Sakura Kero la invita a sentar a Tomoyo, y comienza a relatarle. _veras Tomoyo, no te llamamos ante porque por una muy extraña razón cada vez que intentábamos llamarte tu teléfono decía que no existía tan numero, pero bueno eso solo fue el principio ya que Sakura aún así llamaba todos los días con la esperanza que por un milagro las cosas cambiarás, pero no fue así con el paso del tiempo luego que te fuiste a Londres Sakura dejo de llamarte y se convirtió en una niña demasiado seria por el concilio dejo de asistir a la escuela y solo se relacionaba con personas adultas de la magia, esto no la llevo a nada bueno, y como si fuera poco la convirtieron en el centro de una profecía, parecía estar todo mal hasta que un día cuando Sakura enfermo un card llamada "luminosity" llego y la saco del sueño, esa card no pudo salir del Japón ya que venía del extranjero, más precisamente China, Hong Kong. _sonde vive Li. _si precisamente viajamos a llevar la card a su dueño y Sakura salió más tranquila del entorno de todos en el concilio, cuando llegamos allí Sakura se encontró envuelta en una batalla con un sombra que era una card, en un parque por una extraña razón llego un muchacho que no resulto ser otro que el "mocoso" _Li _si es, bueno no se reconocieron al instante pero, luego de un poco tiempo se reconocieron, la cosas es que Sakura tuvo que recolectar un juego nuevo de card, por eso innumerables veces quedo herida o en un caso tan grave como para un operación, peor gracias a los médicos del clan del mocoso, Sakura salió ilesa, las cosas se dieron muy extraño después, la enemiga que tanto había tratado de matar a Sakura, desapareció con la transformación de las cards, en cards Sakura. Y así volvimos aquí, Las cosas no eran del todo buenas, había devastado todo el desastre de la magia, así que Sakura reconstruyo todo esto el concilio japonés, en un solo día, al contrario de lo que yo y Yue le decíamos. Esto gracias, a l cielo no le afecto como pensamos pero, luego de eso pasaron cuatro meses, Sakura entablo una amistad muy linda con uno de sus compañeros "Sein Tao" el la atendía mucho y la cuidaba de igual forma, pero el estaba saliendo con "Ursula Shinosaki" y bueno Ursula y Sein se quisieron marchar ya que se iban a casar, y como los padre de Ursula viven en Londres se fueron hacia allí. _¿y Sakura? _bueno Sakura vio un sentimientos muy sincero en Sein hacía Ursula entonces los dejo que se fuera, peor a pesar de ser muy fuerte la despedida de este chico que era casi su hermano le afecto bastante, trata de disimularlo pero se le nota, se angustio mucho luego no se que paso pero se enfermo de nuevo, y hace muy poco tuvo un exceso de tos, que a cualquiera le parecería algo muy tonto, pero a Sakura no la dejaba respirar, fue hospitalizada por ello, cuando salió el medico dijo que no sabían cual era la causa de todo ello, pero de que debíamos cuidarla ya que no se sabia cuando tendría otro ataque. _pero, ¿esta bien verdad? _si Tomoyo de eso que te dije hace un mes, y parece estar bien, lo único que sigue algo triste porque se siente sola aunque no quiera reconocerlo. _ya veo ¿pero donde esta ahora? _la verdad no lo sé, seguro que Yue la debe estar siguiendo _¿siguiendo? _si Tomoyo Sakura no quiere cooperar dice que esta bien. Y que no necesita que la sigamos, hasta ya se enojo con migo por seguirla. _pero todavía no entiendo ¿por qué seguirla? _porque no sabemos cuando puede tener otro ataque de tos, y si la dejamos podría, morir por uno de esos ataques, además ella no lo sabe pero, las cosas no van bien si no se encuentra pronto el porque la matara por otro medio, pero la matara antes de que cumpla 21. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué Kero y me lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?!!!!!!!!!!! _es que nada se puede hacer si ella se altera será peor, por favor Tomoyo no le digas nada, tenías que saberlo pero no le digas, sería muy duro para ella saberlo, además yo sabía que en ti va a confiar y tal vez te cuente que la tiene tan afligida. _esta bien, Kero mantente tranquilo yo la cuidaré. Al decir esto lo ojos del guardián se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió a abrazar a la muchacha que tenia en frente. _gracias _no hay de que pero, un cosa más _¿qué? _LI y Sakura se encontraron ¿ y no paso nada?, no me digas que esta comprometido _eso quisiera pero, no le mocoso no esta comprometido _que bien, muy bien. _Tomoyo ¿qué tramas? _nada Tomoyo tenía los ojos como dos estrellitas, mientras Kero tenía un gota enorme en la cabeza. Mientras en la mansión Li _y eso es todo lo que dice, es preocupante, pero que tendrá Sakura. _no lo sé Meiling, pero no quiero sospechar nada. _te refieres a lo que tu madre te dijo. _si, es muy extraño que mi madre tuviera un visión de ese tipo. _si ¿verdad?, la tía nunca tiene visiones tan claras. _sí _pero..... ¿vas a ir o no? _no lo se las cosas del concilio están complicadas quieren que me case. _pero que te preocupa, es el año próximo, podrías ir a ver que encuentras en Japón. _si. _además tal vez ni ten tengas que mover de el lugar a donde vas. _¿qué insinúas? _......... _he Meiling ¿ que insinúas con eso? _............. _Meiling ya basta que insinúas. Meiling estaba con la puerta en la mano cuando dijo. _no lo sé, dime tu tal vez ¿Kiromoto? Shaoran no respondió se ruborizo de pies a cabeza. Meiling soltó un risa de satisfecha, pero como le haría ya no esta Tomoyo para ayudarla, se le complicaría. *****R _si eso sucedió hace un mes, porque habrá tardado tanto en decir a ir, cuando después lo hizo tan repentinamente, se ve extraño desde que subimos a permanecido con los ojo cerrados pero, no esta dormido rastrea algo, tiene un semblante muy preocupado._ pensaba Meiling al ver a su primo tan concentrado. _ ¿dónde estas?, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo esa magia se sentiría desde muy lejos?, no será que estas haciendo lo que hiciste cuando estabas en Hong Kong, no por lo que más quiera no lo hagas no estas en condiciones, de hacer algo semejante, si esta magia es muy poderosa se sentiría desde Inglaterra, será mejor que se calme o despertara a todos los hechiceros de este hemisferio." "Sakura por favor detente". Precisamente como Shaoran había dicho alguien en Inglaterra sintió ese gran poder, esta sentado en un sofá rojo, con tres personas más. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!!! _grita la tercera. _¿quién es? _no la reconoces ¿Ruby moon? _cállate Spi. _Eriol, no te parece que hay algo extraño _sí, hay algo pero, ¿qué? _no lo sé. Mientras en la colina Sakura estaba pelando nuevamente con sus cards como una vez lo hizo en la casa de Shaoran, todo era exactamente igual con la diferencia de que Sakura parecía muy cansada, pero con mucho más poder que la vez anterior, tenía los ojos claros como el cielo, casi blanco la esfera de su aura podía verse a simple vista, las cards no podía acercarse a Sakura, porque eran repelidas por el aura, para sorpresa de las mismas Sakura había comenzado a materializar cosas que pensaba como por ejemplo una espada. Con la que atacaba sin compasión a las cards, que le devolvían el ataque con el mismo poder que ella. Sakura peleaba muy bien, parecía que todo iba a terminar cuando, Sakura e un estocada logra alcanzar a la card hiriéndola, pero la card no se rinde ya que Sakura no para de pelear, en eso la card se dividen y quedan "fight y Sword", que la atacan con toda su fuerza, Sakura parece estar por perder la conciencia pero aún así no puede detenerse, en eso Sakura es alcanzada por su propia espada, hiriéndola en el costado profundamente, la cards lloran por haber tenido que dañar a su ama, pero con eso logran detenerla, las card se alimentan de la energía perdida, y miran a Sakura ella le dice _cards vallan al concilio y escóndanse en el libro, cualquier interrogación niéguense a responder. _pero mi ama y usted _pregunta preocupada "Light" _ a mi no pasara nada, esta herida en cuestión de minuto cerrara cuando esto pase regresaré al concilio ustedes tranquilas. _muy bien, ya vamonos. _dijeron en forma agresiva "fight y forcé", todas la demás las miraron como no creyendo lo que oían como la iban a dejar ahí. _gracia misa cards, ahora por favor hagan lo que les pedí. _sí todas se fueron al concilio Sakura, quedo sola en un descampado, bajo la lluvia entonces pensó. _si me muevo la herida se abrirá más, sí, mejor me quedo quieta y ya se me va a pasar._En eso la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro pero no podía levantarse. Cuando pronunció _Shaoran,_ y cayó en un profundo sueño. Mientras en Inglaterra, Eriol abrió lo ojos luego de un largo rato. _¿y quien era?_ preguntaba la curiosa de Ruby moon. _Sakura, pero no sé que le paso deje de escucharla, y no me pude comunicar con ella, alguien más está tratando de comunicarse con ella. _¿ quien puede ser, amo Eriol? _le preguntaba Spinel _no lo sé _le mintió, ya que tenía una sospecha de quien podía ser,Y murmuro _espero que puedas comunicarte con ella alguien más esta en su mente. En el avión. _Shaoran ¿qué te sucede? _nada _ decía mientras la pupilas le temblaban al haber escuchado el llamado de Sakura y verla tirada en el suelo, con un herida en el costado, pero aún así sonriendo. _no me mientas te conozco que es lo que sucede? _nada Meiling, no insistas nada Shaoran para no escuchar lo que seguramente su prima le reprocharía se hizo n hechizo a si mismo para no escuchar nada más que sus propio pensamiento, y cerro nuevamente lo ojo tratando de conectarse con Sakura. Le preocupaba el hecho de que un vez que hubiera tenido contacto visual ella perdiera el conocimiento, a menos de que alguien estuviera en su mente. Entonces luego de analizar la situación se dispuso a conectarse con ella, concentrando toda su magia en encontrarla era más sencillo que antes ya que cada vez se encontraba más serca de donde ella se encontraba. Por otra parte en el concilio, las cards regresaban, al pasar por la habitación para esconderse se encontraron con Tomoyo, y Kero en ella. Kero les pregunto: _y ustedes ¿ donde estaban? _estábamos, paseando por el concilio Sakura nos dio autorización. _"Light" parecía que temía que Kero se diera cuenta que era un mentira. Por la cara que él tenía. _esta bien, me parece bien que salgan a pasear debes en cuando _ le dijo con un sonrisa desviando la mirada, Kero alguna veces era muy inocente y se tragaba mentiras muy tontas, eso era lo que las cards pensaban, pero. _aguarden un segundo. _dijo Kero en tono serio que hizo que las cards pararan en seco. _Sakura le dio permiso de salir? ¡¡¡¡¡y a mi no me da permiso de volar fuera del concilio!!!!! _todas las card parecieron que se caían por la tontes que había dicho el guardia. _¡¡¡¡¡si es un injusticia!!!! _Kero seguí protestando mientras las cards se guardaban en el libro. _ve Tomoyo Sakura conciente a todos menos la pobre Kero. _pero Kero, no te preocupes, Sakura te quiere más que a todos ellos juntos _¡¡¡¡¿en serio lo crees?!!!!! _le dijo Kero con estrellitas en lo ojos que causo que ha Tomoyo le apareciera un gotita en la cabeza. _sí. _bien, supongo que debes estar cansada será mejor que te de un cuarto para que descanse. _peor yo quería ver a Sakura. _la verás mañana, si esta entrenando o en una reunió llegará muy avanzada la noche. _pero _por favor Tomoyo se nota que estas cansada del viaje hazme caso ve a acostarte, mañana por la mañana verás a Sakura. _esta bien. Kero escolto a Tomoyo a la habitación, de invitándoos cuando salió se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, acostándose justo en el medio de la cama. Mientras en el claro de la colina Sakura se levantaba extrañada por lo que acababa de soñar, más que extrañada avergonzada. _pero que extraño fue todo eso, vía que Shaoran me tomaba la mano y luego como las heridas se me abrían, ¿qué significara todo eso,?, me es demasiado extraño. Si darse cuenta comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo la colina. Había parecido ser más corta cuando la había subido, porque iba corriendo. Ya parecía faltarle muy poco cuando se desfalleció, pero unos brazos muy fuerte la tomaron y desaparecieron tras una cortina de humo. _Sakura, querida, nunca pensé que me resultaría tan fácil encontrarte y atraer a ti al que, en realidad siempre he querido destruir, Li Shaoran. En la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo se despertó, y fue de inmediato a la habitación de Sakura, pero solo encontró a Kero durmiendo en el medio de la cama. _pequeño Kero, despierta. _que ¿qué pasa? _Sakura ya despertó _Tomoyo, buenos días, no Sakura no se acostó a noche _pero _no te preocupes esa haragana se debe haber acostado en el sillón de la sala para no subir hasta su habitación. _bien Kero y Tomoyo bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por la cocina, desde que los demás alumnos habían terminado sus clases y cada uno había ido con sus padre, y volvería en la primavera del año siguiente ese lugar era muy tranquilo. _Kero ¿por qué Sakura duerme en el sillón de la sala? _es que la perezosa no le gusta subir las escaleras cuando esta muy cansada, se acuesta en el sofá de la sala ,que por cierto es muy cómodo. _Kero ¿ y porque no usa magia, para transportarse al lugar? _en verdad no lo se debe de ser por lo misma razón. _si. _además cuando estaba Sein la cargaba en brazos hasta l habitación para que durmiera cómoda, incluso millones de veces la encontró durmiendo en el sillón cuando el se levantaba a entrenar, en la mañana, y la cargaba dormida y la acostaba en la cama. _este chico Sein era novio de Sakura Kero. _no eso hubiera querido era le candidato perfecto para ella, incluso una vez se le declaró pero Sakura, lo rechazo _¿pero por que? _quien sabe, seguro que era por el mocoso, que no llega ni a los talones a Sein, ese chico era perfecto, era bueno con la magia, responsable la quería mucho, se llevaba bien con Yue, era el único después de Sakura que lograba sacarle dos palabras de corrido, me consentía mucho, me traía pastel todas las mañanas, era un gran ayuda para Sakura y sobre todo me traía pastel todas la mañanas. _¿por qué todas la mañana? _es que el despertaba a Sakura todas la mañanas y le llevaba el desayuno a la cama. _¿a la cama? _si decía que Sakura debía descansar lo más que pudiese para tener mucha fuerza para enfrentar las largas reuniones de concilio y que preparando el desayuno y levantándose temprano gastaba energía. _era un chico realmente encantador _si lo era. _¿ que paso, con él? _verás el, tenía una novia una de las compañeras de Sakura en la época en que era estudiante del concilio, _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué tenía novia?!!!!!!!!! _si _pero. ¿cómo? _Ursula, su novia entendía que era lo que Sein sentía por Sakura, que era el cariño del hermano, por eso no le molestaba que él la atendiera así, lo conocía lo suficiente como para no desconfiar de él, además hacían muy linda pareja. _¿y? _bueno Sein y Ursula decidieron casarse, y como Ursula es de Londres, ellos se fueron a vivir allí, los demás compañeros, Rio, Sheik y Chisato se fueron con ellos, al principio por un semana, luego otra y otra, después encontraron sus parejas y se casaron o por lo menos entablaron un noviazgo serio. _¿ y Sakurita? _se quedo sola en este concilio, claro que con nosotros pero la partida de Sein la marco bastante, ella no lo reconoce pero le dolió que Sein se fuera del concilio, pero prefirió no intervenir. _¿quieres decir que Sakura sentía algo por Sein? _no para nada,. _¿entonces? _verás como te dije antes, ellos sentían el afecto de hermanos, para Sakura fue perder a alguien tan importante como su verdadero hermano, Sein siempre la consolaba cuando estaba mal, la acompañaba a todos lado, le ayudaba con el concilio, y sobre todas las cosas le daba mucho cariño y seguridad. _pobre Sakura. _si, pero no lo menciones o ella reaccionará mal. _¿Sakura reaccionar mal? _si se que suena extraño pero, desde que su padre murió ella empezó a cambiar y no se ha detenido, de afuera sigue siendo igual, se ríe pero en el interior esta destruida, pero tampoco quiere contarnos, entonces nosotros no podemos obligarla. _me siento un poso culpable, por lo que sucede _no tiene porque Sakura, nunca te culpo, se culpa a ella misma por dejarte sola en tu nuevo comienzo de vida como cantante. _pero... _no te aflijas si ni siquiera el mocoso y la chiquilla, pudieron cambiarla, aunque me cueste reconocerlo tenía ciertas esperanzas sobre el mocoso. _tranquilo Kero nada va hacer que perdamos a nuestra Sakurita. _eso espero de verdad mientras en el avión, Shaoran se había quedado realmente dormido pero sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se despertó y al no escuchar nada recordó que había hecho un hechizo entones lo desactivo y escuchó: _muy bonito primo, hechizarte para no escucharme. _lo siento Meiling pero necesitaba pensar. _esta bien, pero ya llegamos. _ que bien, vamonos _eso era lo que te había dicho. _lo siento _ni lo menciones. Meiling y Shaoran bajaron del avión y se dirigieron al hotel entonces Shaoran pregunto en la recepción. _disculpe ¿ el concilio de Japón, se encuentra serca de aquí? _no sabría decirle jamás había escuchado nada parecido. _¿en verdad? _si por supuesto. Pero ¿ a quien busca? _a una amiga. _su nombre? _Sakura Kiromoto en hombre puso cara de susto y solo se limito a mirarlo con miedo. _lo, lo siento jamás he escuchado de ella. _no se preocupe Shaoran se había percatado de la incomodidad del hombre, pero no se atrevió a preguntar el porque. Una vez en cuarto; este era espacioso, con dos habitaciones, era casi como un semi piso en el nivel 25 de la torre A del hotel "XXXXX" (inventen el nombre). Los dos estaba sentados en la sala. _Shaoran no me gusta verte tan preocupado ¿qué te sucede? _viste la cara de susto que puso el hombre cuando nombre a Sakura _si, pero ¿qué? _no te parece extraño? _no, en realidad no _¡¡¡¡¡¿no?!!!! _si lo piensas desde donde lo pienso yo sería más fácil que me entendiera porque te lo digo. _¿entonces? _mira si lo vez desde el punto en que Sakura es la líder de concilio, y que el concilio parece no ser conocido, debe ser porque algo a pasad _si ¿y? _recuerdas que el accidente en que murió el padre de Sakura, se catalogo como sospechoso y la gente común dijo que era que el avión estaba embrujado, o hechizado. _si, la gente a veces dice la verdad _si, pero ese no es el puno, también se dijeron que los hijo de el profesor, eran demonios y demás, recuerdas que Sakura no dijo que ella había tenido que dejar la escuela porque sus profesores le temía, y por lo general sus compañeros también, además recuerdas el articulo que salió en el diario, que decía que la hija menor de profesor Kiromoto había participado en un ritual satánico, otros decían que se había tratado de suicidar. _si no me lo recuerdes, me hierve la sangre que el concilio no me dejara venir esa, vez ni cuando murió el padre de Sakura. Por cierto nunca supe que paso en realidad _bueno, yo tampoco, pero ese no es el punto. Piensa en eso, un familia poseía, le hijo desaparece luego misteriosamente y la hija menor parece pertenecer una sexta, eso no les daría miedo a ellos, además _si ya se, el desastre de la magia todo se hizo con el nombre de ella, me imagino que esto también influyo mucho en esa reacción, tienes razón Meiling todo concuerda. _si _ no se como no me di cuenta antes _es que eres un poco distraído primito. _¿lo soy? _si, lo eres. Créeme que lo eres _pero esos rumores, no causarán problema para encontrarla, pero no durarán mucho en un año o dos nadie lo recordará. _si eso es muy cierto _será que mañana temprano empezamos a buscar el concilio, si no mal recuerdo Sakura me dijo que estaba en un colina, serca del parque. Donde íbamos de niños. _bien empezaremos por ahí. Mientras en el concilio Sakura oía que la llamaban. Abrió poco los ojos. _Sakura, por fin te despertaste perezosa, _Sein? _si, es mejor que e levantes enseguida, nuevamente te quedaste dormida en el sillón, ¿porque no me llamaste para que te llevara a tu cuarto? _por que tu no es... antes de que pudiera terminar, la imagen se disperso, Sakura miro alrededor, todo estaba ordenado, su traje ceremonial estaba en un silla, al costado esta n bandeja de té, con un rosa blanca, y una típica, nota de Sein. Estaba cubierta por una manta, y tenía la remera del pijama puesta con los pantalones de debajo del traje ceremonial. La imagen se puso muy blanca y Sakura. Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo. _Sakura ¡¡¡¡¡desierta!!!!! Sakura abrió lo ojos asustada _¡¡¡¡¡Kero ¿qué demonios quieres?!!!!!! _me asuste pensé que te había pasado algo _ahora ni dormir profundamente puedo si que ustedes se preocupen, esto es fastidiarte. _decía Sakura mientras se refregaba los ojos enfadada por un momento volvió a su cabeza el sueño que había tenido toso estaba como solía hacer Sein, pero había sido un sueño. En la profundidad de sus pensamientos Sakura no se percato de quien la miraba, de pronto levanto la vista para ver quien estaba detrás de Kero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas salto para abrazarla _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tomoyo, ESTAS AQUÍ!!!!!!!! _Si Sakura _pero ¿cómo? Tomoyo miro al costado y no dijo nada _tan solo quería verte _yo también no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe _algo me dijeron _¿sí? _Sakura la miraba sin entender nada _sigues siendo la misma distraída de siempre. Pero ..... Tomoyo se corrió un poco de Sakura y la miro, con detenimientos _estas más hermosa de lo que imagine _le dijo Tomoyo con los ojos como estrellitas _tu también Tomoyo _pero esta muy delgada ¿ te a sucedido algo? ¿comes? _por supuesto que como y no sabes cuanto pero no se que me sucede. _no te preocupes _no lo hago _mejor. Pero ahora cuéntame ¿qué has hecho? Alguien me dijo que estuviste en la casa de Li. ¿es verdad? _si _respondió con la cara como un tomarte _}¿y bien cuéntame, como fue todo? Las dos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a hablar, era la primera vez que Sakura hablaba tan entretenida con alguien, sobretodo, Sakura pasaba del rosa al rojo por lo comentarios de Tomoyo, así pasaron toda la tarde, y los días siguieron corriendo, una semana luego otro y luego otra.  
  
Continuará  
Notas: Como verán por fin llegó Tomoyo al lado de Sakura, y parece que ni el tiempo, ni las distancias han cambiado nada, siguen siendo tan unidas como siempre, y para Yue y Kero eso es un alivio porque Sakura siempre esta acompañada por alguien. Hablando para mis queridos lectores, las cosas cambiaran bastante, los sueños de Sakura tomarán un nueva iniciativa e importancia en estos capítulos, poco a poco no vamos acercando al final de la segunda temporada. Supongo que va a terminar muy parecida a la primera, ya que en la tercera todo absolutamente todo lo que no tenía, un porque en la primera y segunda temporada, tendrá una explicación, en la tercera, es solo cuestión de esperar. Por eso y por leer mis capítulos le agradezco, t además les agradezco lo mail que me han enviado a sido de gran ayuda continúen así, mi mejores deseos Yanu_chan ^_^" 


	13. 14 Le enfermedad y el nuevo enemigo

Capitulo N° 14: La enfermedad y el nuevo enemigo. ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Tomoyo, Shaoran y Meiling estaban cada vez más serca de su destino.... _¿Shaoran estas seguro de que es aquí?, esto no se parece en nada al concilio de China. _si es verdad pero es la única propiedad que falta que la investiguemos, debe de ser esta. _pero _¡¡¡¡mira eso Meiling!!! _¿qué? _olvídalo olvide que no lo puedes ver, es solo un aura de magia, no puedo equivocarme es aquí, entremos _bien, pero.... _no protestes tan solo sígueme _de acuerdo Los dos chicos cruzaron la entrada que estaba rodeada de jardines, hasta llegar enfrente de un escaleras enormes las cuales tuvieron que subir, cuando estaba frente a la puerta esta se abrió sola, y alguien de otro lado los recibió. _muy buenos días, joven Li Shaoran, ¿qué lo a traído desde china a nuestro país,? _quisiera ver a Sakura si es posible. _si, enseguida se lo comunicaré, la señorita esta con visita pero, ustedes aguarden en este salón, que no dudo que ella baje enseguida. _bien gracias. _no hay porque. Shaoran y Meiling veían el hermoso salón, estaba decorado de un color muy claro, en la parte central el piso descendía unos tres escalones para dar lugar a un chimenea, circular rodeada por sillones también en ese tipo, de forma, ellos dos avanzaron y se sentaron, a esperar que Sakura bajara. En la habitación de Sakura: Tocan la puerta _¿si quien? _pregunta desde adentro Sakura _soy yo señorita Alice, tiene visita _dile que no estoy en este momento. _¿segura? _le dijo Alice en un tono cómplice _creo que le gustaría ver quien es. _bien ... _dijo resignada _¿quién es? _es le líder de concilio de..... dentro de la habitación de Sakura, Sakura empezó a hablarle a Tomoyo. _ves lo que te digo, otro viejo, que tengo que escuchar con sus teorías de los nuevos métodos de maleficios, realmente me tiene cansada. Tomoyo quien había terminado de escuchar lo que Alice había dicho rió para si misma, y le dijo a su amiga: _Sakura has escuchado lo que Alice dijo. Sakura la miro, mientras seguía enumerando la cantidad de cosas que le molestaba de las reuniones con los lideres. _no sé, pero no me importa otro viejo más, no cambiará nada Tomoyo se volvió a reír _sabes creo que este no es ningún viejo. _¿por qué lo dices Tomoyo? _no sé, pregúntale a Alice que te repita quien es _Alice _si señorita _¿de donde me dijiste que era? _es el líder del concilio de China del otro lado de la puerta se sintió estruendos como si alguien corriera con desesperación a la puerta llevándose por delante los muebles. _es el joven..... antes de que Alice pudiera terminar salía Sakura con el cabello revuelto por la corrida, y con lo ojos como un 2 de oro, por la sorpresa. _no, lo digas _es el joven li Shaoran. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ?!!!!!!!!! _si señorita el joven la espera en la sala de invitados. _nooooo _Sakura se tambaleo y se agarro de la puerta. Asustando a todos los presentes _señorita se encuentra usted bien? _si Alice, no es nada, solo que me tomo por sorpresa. _bien ¿qué le diré' _solo dile que estaré abajo en un par de minutos, y ofrécele algo. _si Sakura cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, para sentarse como si un valdaso de agua fría, le cayera encima. _Sakura pensé que estarías contenta _lo estoy no se me nota _no, eres muy buena actriz. _es..... _es ¿qué? _no sé me siento extraña, me había hecho la idea de que no lo vería más, si no era en un convención de hechicería, ¿me entiende? _si, y no ¿pero que tiene de malo que te acerques a él? _recuerdas lo que te conté de la profecía yo no creo que halla terminado en realidad, y lo pongo en peligro estando serca mío. _Sakura, crees que Shaoran se inhibiría por eso _no lo sé, es que no me parece justo, el siempre arriesga demasiado. _y ¿tu qué? _nada yo solo hago lo que me corresponde _si y lo que te corresponde, es por lo menos saludar a tu invitados ¿no? _Meiling estaba en la puerta. _Meiling!!!!!!!!! _Kiromoto!!!!!!! Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente, fue entonces cuando Meiling noto lo delgada que estaba Sakura, pero no dijo nada por no preocupar a su primo que veía a la chica con cara de asustado. _Tomoyo tu también estas aquí. _sí Meiling y Tomoyo se abrazaron, en eso Alice salió de la habitación, Sakura la siguió con la vista y se encontró con la vista de Shaoran. Se quedaron mirándose en uno a otro por casi 10 minutos parecía un guerra de miradas, pero en realidad parecía un charla, Tomoyo golpeo con el codo a Meiling y los dejaron solos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Shaoran y Sakura salieron de lo que parecía un transe ,Sakura se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentad, Shaoran camino hasta ella, y si pensarlo la abrazo. Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, ella instintivamente devolvió el abrazo, sintió el calor de la persona que tenía al lado sentía muy bien de estar en donde estaba, no quería separarse pero, algo le impidió que siguieran así, Sakura sintió un pulsante dolor en el costado derecho, se separo de Shaoran y se tomo ese lado casi con desesperación. Shaoran palideció un segundo, Sakura cayó sentada del dolor en la cama que estaba detrás de ella. Shaoran sintió también un fuerte dolor en el brazo, tomándose lo, no le dio importancia y miró a Sakura que parecía, estar sufriendo mucho. _Sakura, ¿esta bien? _si .... _dijo temblorosa. Shaoran se acercó, y le tomo el brazo, en ese preciso instante, Sakura se tomo más fuerte el costado. _Sakura!!!! _ Shaoran la soltó, y la tomo por sobre la ropa, de los hombros Sakura sintió un alivio aún así parecía que la piel le quemara. _Sakura ¿qué sucedió? _lo sospechaba, _ _sospechar ¿qué? _acoso no has venido por ello? _pero tu como lo sabes. _dijimos que nos veríamos en el convención de hechiceros. ¿por qué otro motivo vendrías? Sakura trataba de incorporarse y de caminar hizo unos paso, parecía que iba a caer, Shaoran se adelanta unos pasos y escucha que Sakura dice primero despacio y luego más fuerte algo que se sintió como un puñalada en el corazón. _Shaoran, por favor, no te me acerques, no te acerques, no te acerques. Shaoran quedo inmóvil en el lugar. _lo siento, esto yo no lo deseo pero....... _dijo pausadamente. _mira _Sakura caminando normal _aquí lo dice. _¿qué es? _es un pergamino que encontré luego de que el consejo se marchara a Londres. _pero que dice? _es sobre la maldición de sangre, era usado en el 4 siglo después de la guerra mágica de oriente, era la pena del enamorado, lo usaban padre y hermanos, de la jovencitas. Shaoran leyó el pergamino, era muy antiguo _como vez en el pergamino dice que es le maleficio para alejarlos _y ¿entonces? _este es el nuevo conjuro _ le entrega un pergamino más nuevo _este es la variación nueva del mismo fue creo creado por un tal clan Lao también de china, pero como verás este es muy diferente al que te mostré anteriormente, este afecta a las personas, en especial a las de gran poder mágico, se llama la enfermedad negra, esta erradicó a varias hechiceras y hechiceros en la guerra del oriente. _pero no me dijiste que el otro pergamino era de la guerra mágica del oriente.? _si así es, pero eso era usado por los demás clanes, el clan Lao era el único capas de hacer el maleficio que, provocaba algunas cosas de la enfermedad que te decía, esta enfermedad es muy extraña y no se sabe mucho de ello, lo único que se es que la enfermedad no ataca tan fuerte si no se suministra el veneno de un animal legendario que se encontraba en el monte, del este de china. Este animal mágico se extinguió y se cree que nadie del clan, a podido encontrar uno, creo además que el único capas de hacer semejante maleficio era el jefe de la familia, que según lo datos murió antes de tener un descendencia, era por eso que el maleficio es imposible de realizar. _Sakura no entiendo, entonces si es imposible ¿que tiene que ver esto con tigo? _mira _Sakura se desabrocha, algunos botones de la camisa que tenía puesta, la abre y le dice _ves lo que te digo son cinco, en forma de estrella. _¿y ¿ _recuerdas que te dije que era imposible, bueno tengo un maleficio imposible, alguien de el clan Lao, me hizo este maleficio. _pero... _se lo que vas a decir, que es imposible que haya un sobreviviente del clan ya que murieron todos en el quinta guerra por el poder mágico, donde varios de los hechiceros de los clanes chinos murieron, Shaoran recordó que su padre había muerto ahí y bajo la vista. _ lo siento, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal _no te preocupes, pero . ¿cómo? _eso es lo que en realidad no sé, nadie de la familia Lao sobrevivió siquiera las mujeres que fueron condenadas a la hoguera, cuando en Europa se hizo con la brujas, por el cargo de traición al emperador. _si lo se pero, me sigo preguntando ¿cómo? _no lo se. _y Sakura ¿en que te afecta? _la enfermedad ataca por 8 meses a la persona, si no se le suministra el veneno, que acelera el proceso a 6 meses. _¿ y tu hace cuanto que la tienes? _creería que 4 meses y tres semanas, más o menos. _pero, como no le dijiste a nadie. _¿cómo sabes que no le dije a nadie? _solo intuición _Shaoran había mentido recordaba la carta que Kerberos le había escrito donde decía que no sabia que tenía Sakura . _bueno en este momento no mucho importa, lo que no sé si hay una cura. _¿y que pasará si no la encontramos? _si logró pasar la enfermedad nada, simplemente no me podré acercar a ti, pero no me afectará nada más _¿ y si no? _y si no ¿qué? _que pasa si no logras pasar la enfermedad _nada importante, la pasaré. _pero ¿qué pasaría si no? _quieres que te lo diga? _si _bueno, moriría sin remedió _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!!!!!! _te lo dije. _pero como puedes estar tan tranquila. _si me desespero será peor, no podré pensar en claro y en este momento lo más importante es que pensar lo más claro que se pueda. _si tienes razón. _bueno lo único que se que anula los efectos secundarios... _espera, ¿cuál son los efectos secundarios? _bueno, si nosotros nos tocamos directamente, mis heridas pasadas se abriría y si nos besáramos las tuyas también _Sakura estaba colorada. _ah _ bueno como te decía la tela es lo único que anula un poco el poder de la maldición. _¿la tela? _si eso evita que nuestra piel este en contacto con el otro. _pero como lo solucionaremos. _hasta ahora no he encontrado una solución, solo dejar que la enfermedad pase y rezar porque todo salga bien. _Sakura parecía tener lago de preocupación.. _¿qué te preocupas? _nada, _en verdad lago te preocupa ¿qué es? _no quiero preocupar a nadie, con la enfermedad, ya he levantado demasiadas sospechas con pocos síntomas si sigo de esta manera no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, porque un vez que empiece el quinto mes las cosas cambiaran bastante, es la peor parte. _¿por qué? _es la prueba de fuego, no podré comer nada, pero no como ahora que me falta el apetito sino que cada comida que coma, la devolveré a los pocos minutos, además de cómo efectos secundarios, aparte de los que ya te mencione. Adelgazar más, y probablemente, pierda demasiadas energías por ellos, además de no poder dormir, eso será demasiado sospechoso. ¿entiende cual es mi preocupación? _si pero, con todo lo que me dijiste yo estaría más preocupado por lo síntomas que por llamar la atención. _¿si pero que puedo hacer?, no hay otra, prefiero que si es así, que nadie lo vea. Además tenía planeado irme, pero ahora con Tomoyo aquí seguro que no querrá que me valla sola, y si no es ella será Yue y Kero. Realmente ¿no se como despejarme de ellos?. No me dejarán irme sola, además no quiero verlos con tu cara, o que me sientan lastima. _es que Sakura, es muy grave lo que sucede, estas segura que comprendes que puedes morir. _si, estoy segura de que lo entiendo, entiendo la magnitud de lo que sucede pero quiero mantener la calma lo más que pueda sino levantare sospechas. _pero Sakura ¡¡¡¡¡¡al diablo con las sospechas, es tu vida!!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero que importa, será mi vida, pero no por ello quiero consternar la vida de los demás, será mi problema, y ahora por mi tremendo descuido, si que lo quiera será también el tuyo!!!!!!!!! _pero Sakura no pensabas decírmelo. _no nunca, no quería verte preocupado , mucho menos ahora que necesitas encontrar un esposa, ¿el concilio te esta buscando una? _si. _que mal, no creo que sea lo mejor, pero si estas preocupado por, mi o pensando en lo que pueda pasar, no sería justo no puedo dejarte si una felicidad así, no quiero verte con migo, entiéndelo por favor, este será mi problema, una vez que cruces esa puerta, deberás olvidarte de lo que escuchaste, y concentrarte en buscar a esa mujer especial que te acompañará toda, tu vida, eso si es impórtate, esto que yo tengo se ira de todas formas, pero jamás podremos estar juntos, entonces no tiene sentido que te quedes, aquí con migo, jamás me perdonaría que no encontraras la felicidad, por culpa mía, además no debí decírtelo este iba a ser mi problemas, prométeme que no será el tuyo y que una vez que cruces la puerta te olvidarás de todo lo que tenga que ver con esto, por favor es lo mejor.... _Sakura respiro todo lo había dicho muy desesperada, y si respirar. _Sakura.... no cruzaré esa puerta si eso significa dejarte sola. _Shaoran, tu cruzaras esa puerta ¡¡¡¡¡así tenga que empujarte!!!!!!!, es mi problema y no quiero la lastima de nadie sola podré salir, así lo haré comprendes, así que ahora, sal de aquí y por favor cumple lo que te digo. _Sakura le dolía en el alma lo que decía pero no podía condenarlo a verla enferma, era ilógico y egoísta. _Sakura no lo haré, no me iré. _te irás. Gracias por escucharme pero te iras._ al decir esto Sakura levanto la mano y bajo la cabeza al decir fuera nuevamente, Shaoran salió despedido de la habitación pero aún así aterrizando suavemente del otro lado de la habitación, mientras la puerta se cerraba, y entre ganas reprimidas de llorar, Sakura le decía. _es mejor, así, pero que no se te ocurra decir nada, será nuestro secreto, todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado, yo en un par de horas bajare, ese será tu tiempo para entender lo que te dije, por favor no me obligues a echarte, sé que no lo soportare, mantente al margen por tu voluntad. _Sakura, espe..... Sakura cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Sahoran quedó parado frente a ella, con la cabeza, en como se lo había dicho tan segura como nunca antes la había visto, pero el tan indefenso he inútil que no la podo contener. _demonios ¡!!!!!!! _grito con furia dentro de la habitación: _lo siento Shaoran es mejor así, mi querido Shaoran _sabes, que ya lo tienes Shaoran salió a la sala, de la cocina mientras dos de los presente charla fervorosamente, lo vieron pasar pensativo pero era demasiado común en el, así que no le prestaron atención. Cuando llego la noche Meiling y Shaoran abonaron el concilio, en las próximas semanas solo Meiling venía de visita, Shaoran parecía querer estar solo para meditar sobre lo sucedido, así pasaron varias semanas hasta la llegada del festival de estrellas fugases, ese mismo día Shaoran volvió al concilio acompañado por Meiling, pensó que vería a una deprimida Sakura en la entrada pero por el contrario la vio corriendo por todo el concilio a algo que parecía un ave, dorada, la pasar por la puerta, Sakura saludo apresurada y con un gran sonrisa a los dos que acababan de entrar: _¡¡¡¡¡hola!!!!! _Sakura paso corriendo y saludo con la mano mientras seguía persiguiendo a lo que parecía un especie de ave. Mientras gritaba _!!!!!!ven aquí no te voy a comer nada más te necesito una de tu plumas no sea mal educado, ven por favor, prometo que no te dolerá. Todos los que estaban en la puerta comenzaron a reír se veía por demás gracioso, Kero que entraba a la sala, se empezó a reír. _Kero, en vez de reírte ayúdame a atraparlo o te usare a ti para la vista de lo fuegos artificiales, te quedo claro. _si Sakurita enseguida lo atrapo _apresúrate. _si ,_y murmuró -ni que fuera tu sirviente bruja . _te escuche Kero _le dijo Sakura antes de encerrarlo a él y al ave en un burbuja. _pero si son traviesos esos dos. _Kiromoto veo que te sientes mejor hoy. _por supuesto, me siento de maravilla no me perdería por nada del mundo el festival de estrellas, además me encanta ver eso, es en el antiguo templo Sukimine, ¿ lo recuerdan verdad? _claro que si era donde enseñaba la profesora Kajo. _si exacto. _Hey Sakura dime algo. _¿si Meiling que quieres saber? _vas a dejar a Kerberos todo el día en esa burbuja. Sakura mira el techo y ve a Kero mirándola con mala cara _perdón, se me olvido _claro siempre te tienes que olvidar de mi. _no es así Kero. _si, si ahora esto enojado con tigo. _vamos Kero no te enfades, tan solo me entretuve. _claro con el mocoso, ese _ Kero se llama.... _Shaoran _bien, así me gusta _es un mocoso _¡¡¡¡¡qué murmuraste Kero!!!!!! _nada _así ve acá. Sakura tomo a Kero por las alas y literalmente lo arrastro, cuando lo tuvo en la manos, le hizo cosquillas _basta, Sakurita , basta. _¿me perdonas? _si todo menos las cosquillas Sakura lo soltó, y Kero le sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba ver a Sakura de tan buen humor. _Kero, no me digas que iras a jugar de nuevo con la video consola. _si, ¿porque? _¿no iras irás festival con nosotros? _¿habrá pulpos? Y ¿pasteles? _si, seguro entonces me apunto. ¡¡¡genial!!!_ decía Sakura con gran entusiasmo. Unas cuantas horas después: _como lo extraño _decía Tomoyo con un foto en la mano. _¿ha quien extrañas tanto Tomoyo? ¿ a un novio tal vez? _si precisamente mi novio _su nombre es... _no te lo diré _¿por? _ya lo conocerás en dos meses el vendrá o por lo menos yo iré en dos semanas a verlo _ bueno y dime ¿ lo conozco? _si y no sabes cuanto _en serio? _si Sakura no pudo continuar porque la puerta se abrió repentinamente, y un dragoncito entró volando _Sakura...... _Sheng fun? _sí el dragoncito se fue corriendo a los brazos de Sakura esta lo abrazó. _nunca pensé verte vuelta. _yo también pensé lo mismo, cada día estas más hermosa. _¿lo crees? _sí, y mi amo.... _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sheng fun!!!!! _Shaoran? Shaoran estaba coloradísimo. _lo siento no pude detenerlo. _no te preocupes, tenía ganas de verlo. _ve amo, Sakura ,me aprecia. _así, es y también a tu am... Sakura no continuo solo dijo. _será mejor que esperé abajo, nosotras estaremos listas en uno segundo _claro veinte minutos después Sakura estaba en el templo, en la entrada Sakura se separó para encontrarse con la profesora Misuki. _Sakura _¡¡¡¡¡Kajo!!!!!! _Sakura nunca pensé verte por aquí. _por que no? _nada importante, en realidad pensé que estarías algo ocupada. _nunca lo estoy tanto como para no visitarte. _es verdad pero ¿te sientes bien? _si, ¿por qué que sucede? _a Sakura se le congelo la sangre de que Kajo pudiera ver lo que le pasaba por su aura. _nada, salo que el concilio a estado difícil ¿verdad? _si a estado muy difícil _dijo rápidamente y nerviosa por lo anterior _bueno, Sakura ¿ me has triado las cosas que te pedí? _por supuesto, fue difícil ya que Errol no cooperó demasiado, creó que cada año se me hace más difícil. _lamento causarte tantas molestias pero ya sabes lo niños y grandes son los que lo disfrutan. _si es hermoso en realidad _necesitarás ayuda este año Sakura? _no para nada, a la medianoche haré el hechizo para que se vea el espació, en la parte de la lluvia de meteoritos en la atmósfera de mercurio, se verá hermoso te lo prometo. Pero como siempre necesitaré que nadie se acerque al lago donde se hacen la preediciones. _bien, pero, no te parece extraño que, nadie haya investigado nada de este fenómeno, a pesar que se ve en todo el cielo de Japón. _lo que sucede es que las plumas de Errol hacen eso, cada persona que lo ve, lo recuerda si no intenta nada por descubrirlo, si en cambio lo intenta lo olvidará. _ya veo, después de todo Errol sirve para algo. _si vedad. _bueno me voy quiero disfrutar el festival. _bien, no veremos en unas horas _si, adiós. _adiós en uno de los puestos del festival. _¡¡¡Sakura ¿dónde te habías metido? _fui a dejarle algo a un amiga. _¿quién? _la sacerdotisa del templo. _Sakura, mejor avisas la próxima vez, Sheng fun no a dejado de querer salir desde que te fuiste. _siento haberles causado molestias, Shaoran, Meiling. _no te preocupes, no es por eso es solo que Sheng fun se pone más pesado de lo normal cuando te vas. Sakura le rió y dijo: _porque no disfrutamos la fiesta. Las horas pasaron en un hermoso paseo cuando llegaron al claro serca del templo, Sakura vio que un niñita le miraba, entonces se dio vuelta y le sonrío luego, la niñita le devolvió la sonrisa y en ese instante ella se reconocieron. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡señorita Sakura!!!!!! _misao, ¡¡¡¡¡qué grande que estas!!!! _Sakura le acarició la cabeza, y la tomo en brazos. _señorita Sakura ¿ por qué este año el concilio no abrirá? _le pregunto la niña con un mirada curiosa _sigues siendo muy curiosa Misao, pero te diré, lo que sucede es que he tenido que hacer algunas cosas, y aún no he terminado por lo siguiente 3 meses o un poco más no podré abrir el concilio, pero después yo creo que el concilio abrirá, pero no por eso. _ya se señorita, no debo de dejar de practicar. _muy bien, ¿ has venido sola? _no mi padres también vinieron, están por allí. _la niñita le señalo la dirección, en que estaba sus padres. _a ya los veo. _senotas _si ¿dime? _quien son ellos? _ellos son mis amigos. _¿cómo se llaman? Sakura camino hasta quedar en frente de los chicos que estaban reunidos. Todos miraron a Sakura que tenía un niñita en lo brazos, todos pensaron en lo mismo en que se veía muy bonita con esa niña en lo brazos. Y Kero contesto si querer la pregunta de quien era esa niña cuando la nombro desde la mochila de Sakura. _bien, como ya te presentaron, yo te presentaré a ellos. _esta bien _ella, es Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, él, es Shaoran y ella es su prima Meiling. _¿ustedes vienen de china no es así? _si _Meiling y Shaoran se quedaron mudos. _y tu vienes de Londres, aunque antes vivías aquí. _si _respondió Tomoyo sabiendo que algo no era común en la niña. _extrañas a tu novio _el dijo la niñita mirando a Tomoyo _y tu, estas... _ dijo mirando a Shaoran _preocupado por.... _la niña puso cara de sorprendida y miró a Sakura _por.... Sakura se dio cuanta de que esta leyendo los pensamientos de lo chicos y le dijo- _misao que te he dicho sobre, leer el aura, de los demás, esta mal, ese es un don muy bueno pero no lo uses así. _es que no pude evitarlo se veía tan fácil ,a demás usted me dijo que practicara, y eso estoy haciendo. _si te dije que practicaras, pero no así eres muy traviesa. _usted esta, enferma..... Shaoran se congelo en ese segundo, Sakura pestaño lentamente, sin dejar de ver la niña, mientras movió lo labios sin pronunciar nada la niña pareció, ver más allá de sus ojos. Y dijo _no me equivoque,_ Shaoran suspiró aliviado_ se ve que ha olvidado algo importante. _¿si?, ¿qué será? _no puedo decírselo en voz alta. _bien dímelo en secreto. La niña se arrimo al oído de Sakura y le dijo. _olvido guardar su diario en el cajón, de su cómoda, alguien lo puede encontrar, _dijo y luego mira a Shaoran. Sakura le dijo al oído _gracias. _no hay de que Sakura le sonrió y luego escucho como los padres de Misao la llamaban. La abrazo y la dejo en el piso. _te cuidado, y no leas el aura de los demás. _si _señorita este año también lo hará _si Misao pero no acerques al estanque o verás a la sacerdotisa muy enojada. _pero _Misao pórtate bien. _si Misao siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con sus padres, Sakura volvió su vista al grupo, cuando escucho a Shaoran pronunciar _¿cuántos años tiene? _acaba de cumplir 5 _ y sabe leer el aura de la personas. _si es muy pequeña su don es joven y muy fuerte, pero la logró engañar al fin y al cabo yo le enseñe. _tu le enseñaste _sí, cuando tenía tres años su padres, que son videntes me la trajeron porque no podía controlar las predicciones y sueños de ella y por consiguiente, sus dones estaban saliendo a la luz, y yo le enseñe a controlarlos como un juego. _pero, es muy buena _si. _sería una buena consejera. _esperó que no quiero que este lo mas lejos posible de las organizaciones mágicas. _te entiendo Sakura calló por un segundo y le sonrió, miro su reloj y dijo _se me hizo tarde, no vemos en unos minutos después del espectáculo. _por ¿a dónde vas? _le pregunto Meiling al escuchar que se iba. Pero no le respondió nadie ya que ya se había ido unos cuando minuto después Sakura estaba en el centro del estaque de la predicciones, con el agua hasta la cintura y un taje todo de gasa sobre una túnica parecida al celeste, con blanco, y dijo. _bien son las doce hora del espectáculo. Sakura levanto las manos y dejo caer en el agua las plumas de Errol, y dijo un conjuro que el agua absorbió las plumas y empezó a brillar .A los pocos segundos de eso Sakura se elevo sobre las aguas, con lo ojos cerrados, y las manos juntas. Se concentro en la inmensidad del espacio, hasta que encontró y comenzó a ver lo que era la lluvia de meteoritos de la atmósfera de mercurio, cuando la logro fijar lo suficiente en su mente saco la card, "sleep", y durmió a todos lo presentes en el claro incluso los con magia (su poder mágico había aumentado mucho ^---^), cuando todos estuvieron adormilados, el cielo se empezó a abrirse a la par de las manos de Sakura, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, cuando todo se cubrió, una explosión de una estrella que se pudo ver en el cielo despertó a todos los presentes dándole un inició a la fiesta de las estrellas, fugaces. Sakura respiro aliviada ya todo estaba listo mantenerlo por lo que durara la lluvia no era un trabajo difícil, así que abrió y cerro lo ojos, cuando se concentro de nuevo unas alas de algo parecido a un cristal salieron de su espalda, cuando las abrió millones de lúceles salieron de ella, cuando alcanzaron la extensiones de sus brazos, las alas quedaron firmes allí, y Sakura por fin bajo los brazos, el mantener un puerta dimensional ya le resultaba pesado. _me estaré poniendo vieja. _Sakura lo pensó por un segundo _no, no lo creó. Entre sus pensamientos ya habían pasado serca de un 18 minutos, lo que duraba el espectáculo de luces, entonces se dispuso a cerrar el portal, primero durmió a todos lo presentes luego, empuñó la carta "open" y la card "lock" , entre sus manos, cerro sus ojos y una bola plateada de luz, se formo en sus manos dentro de ella estaban las dos cards. _por lo poderes que en mi cuerpo existen yo, les pido su ayuda, "open, rodea a la puerta de la dimensión." Mantenla quieta "lock" y ciérrala, yo me encargo del resto. Las luces de las cards salieron de la esfera, Sakura se elevo más alto, cuando el portal se cerro, las dos volvieron todos lo presentes se despertaron, y no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, las alas de Sakura se desaparecieron y con ella lo poderes que genero cayendo de gran altura al fondo del estanque, salió nadando hasta la orilla. Cuando salió, estaba maldiciéndose a si misma. _maldición, todos lo años es lo mismo, cuando demonio podré controlar, eso, ¡¡¡¡cuándo!!! Sakura libero su báculo y con ayuda se su magia en poco segundos estaba lista para volver, tenía la ropa seca, "windy", peinado con adornos de flores "Flower y mirror", estaba maquillada con brillo en lo labios "glow" . salió caminado cuando entre las sombras sintió un poder mágico muy fuerte. Se dio vuelta apresurada, y vio a Misao en ese lugar. _¿qué hace pro aquí? _quería ver como lo hace _¿hacer que? _que podamos ver el espacio de otro planeta. _y lo viste? -si, pero no se enojará con migo por verle _no claro que no pero, será nuestro secreto. _esta bien _dijo la niña con un cara sonriente. Cuando esta se iba detrás de ella apareció una grieta en el espació por donde salió un hombre encapuchado y enmascarado, _¡¡¡¡¿quién eres tu?!!!!!! _dijo Sakura poniéndose en frente de la niña y convocando a su card de ataque preferida_ " Sword" _ en la mano de Sakura apareció la card, y se transformó en un espado con filo muy similar a la que, ella había hecho para Shaoran, la atravesó entre su enemigo y ella. Misao gritó _¡¡¡¡¡¡el no es una buena persona ¡!!!!! _tranquila Misao sal de aquí ahora. _si La niña salió corriendo este ser se le atravesó en el camino. _¡¡¡¡déjala en paz!!!! _dijo Sakura extendiendo la mano y dejando escapar el poder de "windy", haciendo que su enemigo quedará tumbado en el suelo, la niña la miro como esperando una orden. _Misao, toma _Sakura se saca la llave del báculo de cuello y se la lanza a la niña, _corre las cards te protegerán, busca al chico que te presente esta tarde y dasela, no le digas que me encuentro pelando. La niña se quedo helada, entonces grito _vamos corre , ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"float"!!!!!!! La carta tomo a la niña y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, el enemigo intento seguirle el paso pero las manos de un chica se lo evitaron. _no, tu no la seguirás la cosa es con migo. _bien tu lo pediste. Continuará ......  
  
Notas de la autora: Espero que le este gustando la historia tengo tanto apuro por terminarla que casi no puedo tipear bien, así que sepan disculpar alguna incoherencia de palabras, y ya saben para cualquier duda o sugerencia escríbanme a yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar, Gracias saludos Yanu_chan. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO "El festival de estrellas fugases y el secuestro de Sakura" 


	14. 15 estrellas fugase y el secuestro de sa...

Capitulo 15: El festival de estrellas fugases y el secuestro de Sakura cuando dejamos a nuestra valiente card captor, ella se estaba enfrentando a perverso de su nuevo enemigo recordemos: La carta tomo a la niña y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, el enemigo intento seguirle el paso pero las manos de un chica se lo evitaron. _no, tu no la seguirás la cosa es con migo. _bien tu lo pediste. El enemigo se puso a pelear con Sakura, con una espada negra, fueron acercándose al claro donde estaba la gente que había disfrutado del espectáculo unas horas antes, entonces Sakura invoco a una de sus cartas, (n.a: ustedes se preguntarán como hace Sakura para invocar la carta, sin el báculo, es como han venido viendo Sakura a aumentado mucho sus poderes, y por lo tanto el báculo queda para cards, importantes como las antiguas Black and white cards, que ahora son suyas, bien espero que sierva mi aclaración y retomemos la historia) _"jump" (para algún despistado, esta es la card que invoca) la card se pone en funcionamiento y automáticamente después Sakura sale saltando del templo, pasa por varios edificios de la ciudad, pelea en algunos veces contra su enemigo, hasta que en una de esas paradas, el enemigo la alcanza, tarándola de espalda, Sakura tenía la espada en el cuello de su enemigo y el a unísono, Sakura lo levanto por lo aires de un pata y invocó otra de sus cards. _ "Light" todo se lleno de una luz impresionante casi pareció el día, al ver que algunos de lo que pasaban por debajo del edificio le llamaba la atención , que una luz tan poderos saliera del techo de un edificio decidió usar a _ "SLEEP" Todos en cario metros a la redonda se durmieron automáticamente, incluso los guardianes que estaban muy serca de allí. Sakura al ver que su enemigo se levantaba, y al comprobar que solo era un sombra, iba a intentar usar una de sus nuevas cards, las que ella había creado, era muy poderosa capas de abrir la oscuridad de la noche. Pero para ello necesitaba su báculo, como haría. Sakura mientras pensaba como usarla, se defendió lo mejor que pudo, en eso ataques recibió un estocada de su enemigo en el hombro derecho, al poco tiempo se le ocurrió como usar a "sun" , entonces esgrimió la espado lo suficiente mente bien como para que su contrincante cayera al borde del edificio dándole así tiempo a prepararse. Sakura saco la carta tenía el sello del sol de los dos lados y era plateada cristal como las demás. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ "sun"!!!!! _grito Sakura con todas su fuerzas invocando a la card, cuando esta se libero un poco, cubrió la espada, esperaba lista que su enemigo apareciera, en ese segundo se le nublo un poco la vista pero, se recupero rápido de eso, al ver a su enemigo justo en frente a ella. _adiós , "sun" ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ATACA!!!!!! La card ataco de lleno al espectro negro, este de desintegro en un segundo, pero Sakura al ver que su vista estaba nublada de nuevo, pensó rápidamente: _por que use una card así, si viene otro enemigo más no podré atacarlo con la misma fuerza, soy un estúpida. El rayo de luz de sun se detuvo, Sakura cayo respirando con dificulta y bañada en sudor. Iba perdiendo el conocimiento y dijo en voz alta. _tanto me afecto usar a sun. _no en realidad, es el veneno de la espada de la sombra-negra te esta recorriendo el cuerpo, tienes unos 10 o 15 minutos de conciencia. _pero es imposible. _veo que las cosas imposibles te suceden muy seguido Sakura Kiromoto. _¡quien eres? _pronto lo sabrás. Al decir eso se dejo de escuchar la voz, Sakura perdía en conocimiento, y ordenó a las cards. _váyanse ustedes tienen mi energía encuentren la llave y protejan al portador y quien este con él. Sakura perdió el conocimiento, y cayó al suelo, el poder de sleep se anulo, todos despertaron en la cuidad. Yue y Kerberos despertaron al igual que la gente alrededor, rápidamente y sin que nadie los viera desaparecieron en el cielo, iban avanzando hacía lo último que aún recordaban. Cuando se dirigían a edificio se encontraron con las cards que salían de él. _¿qué sucede? _la ama, nos a ordenado retirarnos y encontrar al portador de la llave no podemos perder tiempo. _pero... las cartas rodearon a los guardianes si perder de vista lo que parecían sentir como su objetivo. Por otra parte Kerberos al escuchar el tono desesperado con que la card se lo había dicho, no dudo al igual que Yue, a dirigirse más veloz mente al edificio. Cuando llegaron vieron a Sakura desvanecida en el piso. Yue fue y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Kerberos trataba de oír su corazón, lo cual era sumamente difícil ya que casi era inaudible. Tenía la piel blanca y fría con los labios en color casi azul. _¿y Kerberos? _su corazón late muy débil, algo le sucedió. _debemos llevarnos la rápido tal vez Shaoran aún pueda ayudarla. _sí se disponían a llevarla cuando Kerberos vio la herida en el hombro derecho, iba a decirle a Yue lo que había visto pero tan rápido como abrió la boca, Sakura desapareció de los brazos de Yue. Kerberos y Yue se miraron confundidos hasta que una voz le resulto familiar. _Kerberos, Yue _les dijo en forma desafiante. _¿quién eres? _da la cara _ya, a su tiempo mis impacientes guardianes, para su información Sakura esta bien, el veneno de la herida es curable, es más yo mismo lo cree, además esta por recuperar la conciencia en cuestión de minutos. Pero si quieren ver a su querida ama, o amiga, lo que prefieran, deberán traerme el pergamino de silenció, o de la profecía como ustedes lo llamen, antes del amanecer de el quinto día de luna negra. _a ¿dónde? _ese será su trabajo, cuidado con engañarme o ella, morirá de todas formas, si no la mato yo otra cosa la matará _a que te refieres _oh, veo que no les ha contado, no le tiene demasiada confianza, pero bueno yo no soy quien para decírselos, hasta pronto _¡espera! Kerberos lanzo una bola de fuego contra donde parecía provenir la energía. Mientras en el claro del templo, Shaoran parecía perder la paciencia. _¿dónde esta Sakura? _no lo sabemos Shaoran _¡donde esta,? Por un demonio ¿dónde se metió?, además esa energía maligna no me agrada Sakura podría estar en peligro, además Kerberos que saliera así de pronto en medio de la gente, que no durmiéramos todo, incluyéndome, es solo obra de Sakura ella la única capas. _esta bien, pero con esos gritos no la traerás, me escuchaste Li Shaoran _le recrimino su prima que perdía la paciencia por otro lado. _Sakura.... _murmura Tomoyo en ese desorden llega Misao corriendo y llorando, Tomoyo la recibe en sus brazos. _tu, tu eres amiga de la señorita Sakura ¿verdad? _si, no me recuerdas soy Tomoyo _si la recuerdo _decía la niña recuperando el aire y tratando de no llorar_ ¿dónde, donde esta? _quien pequeña tranquilízate. _el chico, el chico hechicero donde esta. _aquí estoy la niña lo miro entre asustada y decidida _Sakura esta con un demonio. _¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!!! La niña se asusto y comenzó a llorar _Shaoran, tu habilidad con los niños no ha mejorado en nada. _le dijo su prima _a ver pequeña, no llores, dime que paso la niña vio a Meiling y le dijo: _las cards de la señorita Sakura me trajeron con ustedes no se donde estarán las demás. _¿y ella en donde esta? _le pregunto Meiling tratando de ocultar su preocupación. _ella se fue con el demonio a la cuidad, para no poner en peligro a los que estaban en este claro. _porque demonio hace siempre lo mismo. _dijo Shaoran desde lejos seriamente enojado la niña se puso a llora, pero no por el grito de Shaoran sino por recordar como se lo pidió Sakura, estaba realmente abatida. Shaoran miraba a la niña como buscando algo que le dijera donde esta Sakura, en eso la niña se movió par uno de los costados y claramente se vio la llave de Sakura, Shaoran se acercó despacio, y le tomo la llave a la niña, él veía esa llave entre sorpresa, alivió y a la ver mucha angustia. _he, la señorita Sakura me pidió que le diera, esto ella me dijo que usted sabría que significa. _si gracias. Shaoran tomo la llave entre sus manos y camino por el claro por unos segundos, en eso lo padre de la niña llegaron y preguntaron casi de inmediato. _¿Sakura esta, bien? _no lo sabemos en realidad señor. _le respondió respetuosamente Tomoyo. _pero, como saben que paso algo? _pregunto curiosa Meiling _mi padre es vidente y tiene algunas cualidades mágicas, mi madre es médium y lee el aura al igual que yo, es buena con los hechizo de la verdad, y el olvido. _Misao, por favor _dijo su madre avergonzada. _ahora entiendo porque lo sabían. _perdón, ¿el muchacho que las acompañaba? _por haya _dijo Meiling apuntando a sonde su primo estaba parado con la llave en la manos, se dio vuelta rápidamente al sentir que lo miraban. La mujer que estaba salió corriendo, a abrazarlo. Shaoran la miro extrañado al ver tan comportamiento de la madre de la niña, y luego recordó a una señora que de igual forma lo abraza, era la _señorita Kiang _si Shaoran, no me recuerdas _su abrazos son inconfundibles. En ese momento el Sr. Kiang recordó, a un jovencito de unos 15 años, refunfuñando por el papelerio que le correspondía firmar, con sus ojos marrones y el pelo revuelto, por el recién finalizado entrenamiento con su profesor, de esgrima y artes marciales. _Shaoran ¿eres tu? _si Sr. Kiang _pero cuanto tiempo a pasado muchacho, te has convertido en todo un hombre. _si en eso tienes razón esta hecho todo un hombre. ¿pero que hacer por aquí? _bueno vine a ver a una de mis amigas _te refieres, a Sakura _si, ella precisamente _es encantadora, pero tan sola y triste. _¿ por qué, lo dice? _era obvio para Shaoran el porque de que Sakura estuviera sola, y el porque todo, pero quería escuchar la explicación de alguien más. _ella quiere mucho a las personas por lo general no tiene medida para amar, pero eso mismo y el miedo de que alguien salga lastimado estando serca de ella, es lo que la deja sola. _si no, es por eso que esta metida en este embrollo. _mamá, quiero irme a casa _ya no vamos. _bueno Shaoran, si necesitas algo de nuestra ayuda por favor llama, el teléfono esta en la ficha de Misao. _bien, así que ella era su hija, es muy bonita, tuvo toda la razón en abandonar sus labores por el embarazo, realmente es muy bonita, espero me disculpe no fue mi intención asustarla pero, usted comprende no soy muy bueno con los niños. _no te preocupes, y cuídate, además respecto a lo de los niños, aprenderás cuando tengas uno, y por lo que yo veo no pasara, después de esto, más de cuatro años, a menos claro que me equivoque que me parece porco probable. _eso espero, señorita Kiang, eso espero _ya verás, todo llega y más a ti estas destinado a una mujer sumamente especial _¿ y quien es? _lamentablemente no la puedo ver con claridad, pero parece un ángel es realmente muy hermosa, y buena persona. Pero es mejor que no la vea claro, para que tu no sepas y tu sorpresa, sea, muy agradable, pero recuerda, jamás te rindas, cuando tu _corazón, te lo diga no te rindas, escúchalo y el te guiará a esa persona. _veo que lo has aprendido después de todo _si _bueno, no vamos, ya sabes cualquier cosa llámame, no trabajamos más para lo concilio pero jamás podríamos dejarte solo ¿no es así Arthur? _si es así. Se despidieron, parecía que esa personas habían sido mandadas en ese preciso lugar, por alguien más, ya que Shaoran parecía rendirse y ellos en especial ella le había dado nuevas esperanza, Shaoran camino y se reunió con el grupo. Una vez allí _¿los conoces Shaoran? _si por su puesto, son la señorita Kiang y el Sr. Kiang _ellos? _si no lo reconociste _no claro que no, yo además lo he visto 4 o 5 veces en nuestra casa. _si es verdad Tomoyo tosió un poco_ perdón, que lo interrumpa pero, ¿ que haremos con Sakura? _no lo se por el momento esperar que Kerberos llegue y las cards o alguien no pueda decir que paso. _y será mejor que no marchemos al concilio. _si precisamente Meiling Los tres partieron al concilio. Mientras en un lugar apartado en el espacio entre la realidad y el sueño. Más bien en un lugar real, apartado de la vista no-mágica Sakura abre los ojos se encuentra recostada en una especia de enredadera con flores, como los asiento que hacía "wood" para ella , se intento mover, pero las enredaderas la regresaron a su sitió con fuera, en eso las luces de la habitación que estaban a pagas hasta entonces, se prendieron sorpresivamente. _veo que la princesa a despertado. Cuantas horas a pasado _¿quién eres? _le dijo Sakura en tono desafiante, tratando de tironear, las enredaderas _da la cara si eres valiente _no líder de concilio no debería hablar, así _no me importa ¡¡¡¡¡¡da la cara!!!!!, o perder mi paciencia _¿ y que harás estas hasta de manos y pies _no necesito mi cuerpo para hacer lago. _si báculo ni cards no eres nadie, esa es tu vida y persona sin ellos no eres nada. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eso no es verdad!!!!! _a ver y que hiciste por tu padre, por tu madre, y por tu hermano, por tu familia Sakura. _yo... _¡¡¡¡no hiciste nada, tu padres murieron y d tu hermano no sabes si aún sigue vivo!!!!!! _yo, no pude hacer nada _o si claro, tu nunca puedes hacer nada como salvar a una de tu amigas. _¿de que hablas? _vez, ni siquiera lo sabes. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿A QUE TE REFIERS?!!!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡Ursula murió, y tu ni siquiera estabas, Chisato también murió, Rio se enfermo de la misma enfermedad que tienes tu, y no la paso murió en los brazos de su amigo Sheik, y sabes lago más?, Sheik se mato después de ver a su amigo morir, y tu NO ESTABAS ALLÍ!!!!! _Pero yo no sabía _tu nunca sabes eres siempre ilusa, la que no sabe nada pero en realidad lo que no quieres es enterarte porque sabes de que de alguna modo eres responsable de lo que le pasó. _yo.... _no intentes justificarte, sabe, que dijeron _.... _lo sabes _..... _Por Un DEMONIO RESPONDEMÉ _no, no lo sé _todos dijeron tu nombre al morir, _que _si como lo escuchaste, Ursula le dijo a Sein "vuelve con Sakura cuando yo me muera, sé que la querías más a ella que a mi" _no pero, eso no es verdad _no te hagas la que te duele, si tu lo querías a él para ti sola. _¡¡¡¡NO ESO NO ES VERDAD, YO AMO A UN SOLA PERSONA!!!! De entre la sombras apareció un encapuchado, y la ahorco, con todas su fuerza mientras le gritaba. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO QUIERES A ÉL, SOLO A EL, PERO SABES EL ESTA DISFRUTANDO QUE DESAPAREIERAS, ERAS UNA CARGA PARA ÉL, TU Y TU ENFERMEDAD UN COSTAL QUE CARGAR PORQUE ERES TAN COVARDE QUE NO TE DEFIENDES SOLA!!!!! _ESO NO ES CIERTO _le decía Sakura con tudas las fuerza pero su voz salía asfixiada por la presión de ellas manos de sus enemigo _mentirosa, tu corazón duda de lo que dices_ además. Lastimaste a mucha gente, por el amor de esa persona. _no yo no un golpe fue directo a la majilla de Sakura, le hizo dar vuelta la cara. _Rio murió en diciéndole a Sheik "jamás pude decirle lo que sentía a Sakura, pero sabes es mejor morir porque se que no me corresponderá nunca soy la última, a quien elegiría, por eso no quiero vivir más, moriré ahora" _ yo no... Sakura recibió otro golpe el al mejilla contraría, el encapuchado que tenía enfrente la empezó a golpear con mucha fuerza, en las mejillas, en el estomago, y en los brazos, Sakura se retorcía de dolor al no poder soltarse ni moverse, eso era poco, hasta que el enemigo golpeo la herida que hacía poco se había hecho en la colina, la remera que llevaba puesta se lleno de sangre, y Sakura grito con todas su fuerza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero, no dejo salir ninguna, el hombre la tomo de nuevo por el cuello, y le ordeno a la enredadera, que entrara en la herida del hombro, Sakura iba a gritar cuando el discrepante, le tapo la boca, con la mano que tenía libre, las lágrimas de Sakura se deslizaron por su rostro como si fueran río que salían de sus ojos. En el concilio los tres llegaban, ya habían pasado tres largas, horas, cuando todos creían que nada le daría información, arribaron todas las cards juntas al concilio y rodearon a Shaoran, el trataba de entenderlas, pero las voces en su cabeza no era claras, era demasiado fuertes y confusas como para saber que decían en realidad. Shaoran estaba aturdido era como tener todo un salón de gente gritándote al oído. En eso llegaron los dos guardianes , quienes se sentaron y le ordenaron a las cards que se guardarán en el libro, cuando todo se calmo un poco y Shaoran tomo asiento, los guardianes pasaron a explicar. _encontramos a Sakura, en lo alto de un edificio, inconsciente y con el cuerpo casi en hipotermia, cuando no disponíamos a traerla, lago nos la quito de los brazos. _se la llevaron _dijo Shaoran eufórico _si, se la llevaron no sabemos quien, pero no dijo que "si quieren ver, deberán traerme el pergamino de silenció, o de la profecía como ustedes lo llamen, antes del amanecer de el quinto día de luna negra" _el quinto día de luna negra, parece un acertijo, la luna negra, es la luna nueva, eso es simple pero el quinto día, puede significar mucho. _dijo Meiling pensativa _aguarda un segundo el quinto día es viernes, y si _si efectivamente, Li, el viernes es luna nueva._ le decía Tomoyo confirmando la sospecha de Shaoran. _¿pero como hallaremos el pergamino, Sakura era la única que sabía la ubicación exacta de el. Además.... _si li, cuando volvió a Japón creo que lo destruyo para que nadie corriera más peligro. _pero.. si eso es verdad no podremos hacer nada_ dijo Meiling con cara de inquietud. _¡¡¡¡no es imposible como no se puede hacer nada!!!!! _dijo Shaoran perdiendo el juicio. Tomoyo miró preocupada la situación y tomo un iniciativa en contra de su voluntad. _será mejor, que dejemos esto para mañana donde podamos pensar más claro lo que sucede para poder hacer algo que salga bien. _Daidogui como dices eso?, Sakura esta en peligro. _lo sé Li pero nada podremos hacer hasta el amanecer por más que queramos, en esta confusión y discordia nada podremos hacer, además tu muy bien sabes que Sakura puede defenderse sola, sea contra lo que sea. _si yo creo, que Tomoyo tiene razón, el desesperarnos no solucionará nada. _dijo Meiling apoyando la moción. _yo creo, lo mismo confío en Sakura y sé que saldrá bien por lo manos hasta la mañana. _dijo Yue con su acento reservado. _yo creo, lo mismo, aunque no quisiera por el momento es mejor descansar, la confusión no nos ayudará en nada. _dijo Kero con todo el dolor de sentirse incapaz de hacer algo. Shaoran vio como todo asistían a la misma idea no vio otro remedio que hacer los mismo. _esta bien. _dijo cerrando el puño _mañana temprano no encontremos en el edificio donde desapareció tal vez ahí encontremos algo que no diga donde esta Sakura. _esta bien Shaoran y Meiling se iban al hotel donde se hospedaban desde hace tiempo, cuando la sala quedo desierta Kero, se acerco a Shaoran. _Mocoso, será mejor que te quedes aquí no sabemos en que momento podemos, estar en problemas y necesitamos algo de magia para salir adelante, nosotros dos podríamos pero nunca se sabe, tal vez necesitemos hasta de un mocoso, para ganar. Shaoran miro depresivamente a Kero, pero luego entendió que detrás de todo eso insultos Kero quería que se quedará por miedo a que supieran algo de Sakura así, que dijo. _esta bien, no quedaremos Luego de casi dos horas lograron cada cual conciliar el sueño Mientras esas dos horas transcurrieron Sakura la pasaba muy mal. A pesar de haber, logrado no ser ahorcada y de liberarse de cierta manera, de la enredadera, su martirio aún no terminaba, el encapuchado la había golpeado lo suficiente como para que ella no sintiera la gran mayoría de su cuerpo, y que las heridas de su costado y hombro derecho no ayudaban, hacía ya una hora que el enemigo había abandonado la habitación luego de escuchar una voz, que Sakura, no había entendido por estar recuperándose de las agresiones de su enemigo. En ese momento Sakura, se había recuperado lo mejor que pudo de todo, y esperaba a su oportunidad de salir. En eso el enemigo entró en la habitación. _veo que eres mas resistente de lo que pensé. _si _dijo Sakura en un tono altanero. _y tu eres un cobarde, no me sueltas porque sabes que te haría añicos si me liberas. _¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!!!! _el hombre saltó sobre ella y la ahorcó con todas las fuerzas._ sabes pensé que eras más racional, que te quería mas pero veo que no, me cansaste no te iba hacer nada hasta no saber lo que tu amigos planeaban pero como veo las cosas, no van a poder hacer así. _CREES QUE TE TENGO MIEDO. _estúpida calla _ Sakura recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que la dejo sin aire por vario minutos, tenía la cabeza baja, el hombre la levanto de los cabellos. _ahora, dime ¿dónde dejaste el pergamino de la profecía? _loe DESTRUÍ jamás lo encontraras, TENDRÁS QUE MATARME SI LO QUIERES; Y SUELTAMEEEE _Sakura creo un esfera de energía similar a la que formo combatiendo con Shaoran en el duelo del concilio, y lo alejo, una y otro vez, la repitió para alejarlo de ella. Llego un momento que Sakura perdía mucha sangre de las dos heridas (na. El uso de la magia o de la energía humana requiere de el esfuerzo físico similar a correr o sostener una pelea de artes marciales, y como en estos ejemplos, las heridas se abren, en el uso de magia y hechizos también o.o), estaba agitada y prácticamente no podía controlar su cuerpo apenas si podía respirar. (na. Para esto alcanzamos el tiempo en que habíamos dejado en el concilio exactamente las 4 de la madrugada) El enemigo viendo su oportunidad levanto en rostro de Sakura, y lo miro a los ojos, nada se podía ver en los de él ocultos en la oscuridad de la capucha, fue entonces cuando Sakura sintió miedo de verlo, por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar, el miedo se apodero de ella, sabía que no podía moverse y su fuerzas se habían agotado, las heridas ya no le dolían pero si sentía como en cada movimiento estas lanzabas chorros de sangre en especial la del hombro, que había sido muy fuertemente agredido, Sakura tembló por un segundo estaba a merced de quien tenía en frente. El hombre al ver esto se aproximo y le dijo. _yo no soy un asesino el veneno y tu enfermedad se encargaran de ti, ¿recuerdas ese veneno que decía que no se podía hacer, porque el arácnido del que se estría había muerto?, bueno en realidad no, el existe y tengo un justamente a aquí _le dijo mostrándole el arácnido, Sakura trato de alejarse pero su inútil el hombre la tomo del cuello y le dijo _sabes, estas pequeñas arañas solo envenenan a las personas heridas, porque fueron creadas para matar a los soldados de las guerras mágicas los cuales morían sin agonía por sus heridas, pero luego un familia oriental los uso para exterminar a todo un clan, con el maleficio y esta pequeña araña _ el hombre vio a la pequeña araña con conveniencia _es perfecta, tu estas herida y tienes esta enfermedad, sabes dos gotas de su veneno, que es la mitad de veneno de un picadura, acelera el proceso que te queda de la enfermedad hasta 6 meses, imagínate un picadura completa tan solo en 3 meses podrías morir, porque la agonía de la angustia de no estar con tu amado, no te dejará vivir, ¿o no lo recuerdas "la maldición del enamorado"? el hombre dejo las dos arañas sobre Sakura cada una se fueron para las heridas las segunda no llego al estomago porque la planta la atrapo, matándola, pero la otra empezó a inyectarle el veneno por la herida. El hombre empezó a decirle la carga que sería para Shaoran con su enfermedad y le recordó la maldición. _Lo recuerdas lo que decía el papel? "La profecía necesita de un hechicero y/o hechicera de gran rango, su corazón tiene que esta lleno de soledad, su acciones manipuladas por el odio. Por lo siglos hemos esperado que la diosa reencarne, parece que en estos años nuevamente a nacido una dinastía con su poder, no podemos encontrarla, pero si no la encontraremos hay un segundo posible, los descendientes del clan Li." ¿lo recuerdas verdad Sakura? Por esa razón te has dispuesto a protegerlo, pero sabes el no quiere tu protección , porque pobre iluso cree que la indefensa eres tu, si es lo que estas pensando, lo supiste desde que tu padre murió tu eres la elegida que no podían encontrar, pero sabes, Mijuki fue muy tonta, te dejo escapar y tu saliste bien, librada, pero eso no pasará dos veces, matare a la diosa y al descendiente del clan li y la profecía por fin se hará realidad. _no te atrevas a tocarlo. _a ver quiero ver que puedes hacer. Ese veneno te envenenará el corazón con odio, pero .... el hombre extendió la mano y mostró como en un espejo de agua a Shaoran durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del concilio. _ves lo que te dijo, ni siquiera le importas esta durmiendo como si nada pasara. _eso no es verdad _bien, entonces miremos lo que sueña. La imagen mostró lo que soñaba, claramente, veía Sakura corriendo por un campo de flores, el la miraba desde arriba de un árbol, ella se veía como un ángel, tenía alas y un vestido claro blanco, caminaba hacía el árbol con una gran sonrisa, cuando llegaba debajo de el levantaba la vista, y miraba a la copa y le sonreía, Shaoran estiraba la mano, y cuando estas se tocaban, las de Sakura se teñían de sangre, y sus ojos de lagrimas, el la soltaba, y Sakura se alejaba, con un semblante de tristeza y dolor. _ves, te va dejar sola su mente, le dice que deberá dejarte sola o te matará. _yo no lo veo así, el en realidad me aprecia mucho sino no soñaría, con que me deja sino que se quedaría para lastimarme. _¿a si? Y que pasaría si tu lo atacarás y lo mataras en su sueño, sabes que los sueños con personas mágicas y el hechizo adecuado pueden matar una persona. _no lo hagas. A pesar de lo que le dijo Sakura, Shaoran cayó en un profundo sueño Sakura noto casi de inmediato que su fuerza vital disminuía espantosamente, Sakura perdió el control de sus acciones no podía ayudarlo, pronto su alma y corazón se llenaron de tristeza, Sakura lloraba como si lo estuviera sintiendo fue entonces cuando, la burbuja de energía de su alma, se así cada vez, más grande, pronto las lagrimas eran color carmín, sintió ese frió de la soledad por todo su cuerpo, se desespero aún más, se precipito en sacar a Shaoran de su sueño, y lo consiguió pronto volvió a dormir tranquilo, pero ella había perdido el control, el veneno le lleno el corazón de odio, soledad y rencor, sus lagrimas eran amargas de color carmín, en segundos Sakura estuvo suspendida en el aire sin amarras la planta, había sido destruida y sus pedazos flotaban alrededor de esa atmósfera diferente. Sakura pronunció en un tono malvado. _yo soy una asesina jamás juegues con migo, todo lo que me lastima te dará tu fin. Sakura estalló, en furia sus ojos se agrandaron y fueron rojos, levantando la mano, largo un energía extraña, que se oía en el aire como gritos desesperados, lo rodearon pero, cuando lo iba a matar se escucho la verdadera voz de Sakura que gritaba desde su interior. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!! El rostro de Sakura devolvió su bondad su lagrimas fueron claras, y su lamentos fuertes _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!!!!! , yo no soy, así ¿mi mente esta confundida, mi corazón lleno de rencor. no, no, no, no, no basta el horrible la soledad, el odio, no quiero sentirlo, la soledad, soledad, tristeza angustia, están en mi corazón ¿verdad?, siempre lo estarán al igual que este horrible sentimiento, jamás me dejará, Shaoran lo siento, creo que no podré verte feliz, verdad¡ _Sakura cayó desmayada en el piso con las heridas sangrando, y la mente confundida. Mientras en el concilio: _¿Sakura? _Shaoran se despertaba angustiado por lo que había soñado, sabía que era lo que le habían hecho, pero en todo momento había sentido la presencia de Sakura, y de un ser mágico. pero_¿Sakura?, es imposible ese rencor, odio soledad angustia, ¿ese es le corazón de Sakura, esos son su sentimientos, sería lo que una vez le dijo el medico en china, que ella tenía algo en su corazón que sería imposible de curar con magia o medicina, sería eso. Las dudas le llenaron la mente a Sahoran, como era posible si esa era la verdad del corazón como era posible, que hubiera cambiado tanto, Shaoran giraba caminando en la pieza, loco con las preguntas que su razón le hacía, ¿era él el culpable, del cambio de Sakura, o a caso estuvo siempre ese sentimiento oculto por la dulzura?, era imposible de saberlo, Shaoran pronto perdió la razón de lo que pensaba, _ Sakura no es así ella tiene sentimientos puros, jamás podrían se eso lo sentimientos de ella, además ella es el ángel que me salvo en mi sueños, no puede ser me niego a creer que Sakura sea, así, a no ser.... que en realidad tenga varias personalidades par interpretar la situación y afrontarla, tanto como para..... _ Shaoran recordó la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que Sakura había hecho en china, eso era extraño, Sakura, ocultaba sus lagrimas y sentimientos tras esa mascara que formaba para alejarse de los demás. En ese preciso momento la angustia y la desesperación lo rodeo, ¿cómo era posible de ser tan siego no verlo antes?, como no relacionarlo con el crecimiento de poder de vacío, o de la profecía, ellos necesitaban a una diosa joven, y con eso, Eran ellos, todos los del concilio quien la había transformado a su merced, y él no había estado para defenderla, segado por ese rencor, Y ahora no podía ayudarla, ni siquiera, se podía acercar sin hacerle daño, esto era la tortura más grande que podría haber sufrido.  
  
Shaoran se sentó en la cama, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, pronto un calidez reconforto su mente, y pronto escucho y vio al cerrar sus ojos. En la mente de Shaoran: Todo era blanco no había, nada, pero era cálido. La voz que el le encantaba escuchar le dijo. _vez, esto es la soledad, no hay nada , peor aún así no te sientes solo ¿verdad? _no es cálido el sentimiento desde mi corazón a mi razón. _eso que sientes es mi corazón, estará con tigo por mas que yo deje de ser la persona que soy o que jamás volviera. _¿ por que lo dices? _esa calidez te guiara por tu razón. _Sakura, ¿por qué no me dice donde estas? _por que no soy Sakura, fui creada por ella soy la imagen de su corazón, ella, me envió desde donde esta, está preocupada porque tu pienses en la soledad, ella eligió eso para no poner en peligro la vida, de quienes la rodean. _pero ¿por qué? _su juicio es algo que no puedo cuestionar, solo soy su corazón, sus emisiones, y en parte las tuyas.... _¿las mías? _si Sakura se preocupa porque tu no sientas la soledad del abandono, y que tu razón controle tu corazón, en este espació es el lugar más dulce de tu corazón, y sabes ¿por qué estoy aquí? _no _este es el lugar que tienes para Sakura, esta en tu corazón y mientras tu no lo olvides, ella sentirá lo mismo de abrigo y cariño en su corazón, nuca caerá en la soledad absoluta mientras tu lo creas es eso. _pero, porque no podemos estar juntos _yo solo soy una voz, pero la dueña de los porque es Sakura, ella te defenderá hasta con su corazón en mano, sabes que ella se sacara los sentimientos, para que tu no seas blanco de la profecía, ella es blanco por sus sentimientos, tu por tu sangre, sabes, ella me mando porque sintió miedo, y necesitaba que tu no lo sintieras, entonces yo me activo, pero por favor ahora hablare, por mi, no la dejes matará cada sentimiento de su corazón para ser destruida y no tener que ver a nadie, en su penuria, Sakura tiene el hechizo de la profecía en el lugar más seguro de su cuerpo, con cuatro centinelas, fríos como el invierno, ellos no saldrán con la soledad, una cosa más, y recuérdalo muy bien "con su corazón en las manos los sentimientos, abandonados y la razón perdida solo quedará la esperanza" Sakura, luchará hasta que su corazón muera, y ahí el hechizo se libere formando el nuevo universo. _pero como puedo salvarla, si no puedo acercarme a ella. _ella tampoco, pero me tiene a mi, tu tendrás que encontrar la manera pero por favor ayúdala, no la dejes... ahora debo irme, pero recuerda cada sentimiento risible que ella sienta, tu no lo sentirás esa será y es mi misión..... Shaoran despertó de lo que parecía un sueño frente a el una card, que nunca había visto sola, se iluminaba antes de caer en sus manos. _Sakura...... por favor resiste. Shaoran se puso la llave en el cuello, cuando se junto con su llave, un mensaje mágico se libero, la imagen era Sakura con su traje blanco, el cabello suelto y empapada, parecía que le decía algo pero el mensaje no se escuchaba, en su mano tenía a "Sword", estaba tirada en el suelo, como esperando un ataque, de pronto se escucho la última frase de lo que dijo: _ "Shaoran no hagas locuras, es un enemigo, muy fuerte, ¡¡¡¡¡maldición!!!!!!!" _Sakura era atacada por el enemigo, cuando caí y tomaba a jump, decía las últimas palabras. _"deseo con todo mi corazón volverte a ver, pero si no es así ya sabes lo que quiero decir, lamento romper mi promesa" _se veía el rostro de Sakura hasta que se cerraba el mensaje, luego se escuchaban los latidos del corazón de Sakura, y las palabras cuando se lo dio a Misao.... Continuara........ 


	15. 16 el flechazo de life card

Capitulo 16: "el flechazo de la Life card" Este es nuestro, ultimo capitulo de esta segunda parte, en el capitulo anterior, Shaoran encontraba un mensaje de Sakura, pero sin obedecer lo que decía salió en busca de ella, en su corazón algo le decía que estaba muy serca, cuando llego al edificó donde Sakura había desaparecido, encontró algo muy extraño en una línea en el horizonte de cielo nocturno, parecí traer luz, era extremadamente delgada, Shaoran se aproximo con lentitud, cuando fue atrapado dentro de un pasadizo....... Mientras el amanecer llegaba a la ciudad de Tokyo y por ello no era la excepción el concilio, Meiling y los demás se reunieron en el comedor donde habían quedado la noche anterior, estaban todos menos, Shaoran, Meiling decidió buscarlo pero en el camino se encontró con una nota, la llevó corriendo hasta donde estaban los demás. _¿ Meiling lo encontraste? _no en realidad no _¿cómo? _pregunto Kero sin entender _se marcho detrás de ella, verdad? _preguntaron a coro Tomoyo y Yue _si dice, que no quedemos aquí que esto es cuestión de honor, y que el si no necesita que no llamara. Creo que aunque no nos guste cuando mi primo pone el honor de por medio es muy importante y no deberíamos desobedecer, o por lo menos no respectar esas decisión _¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA A CASO Y DEJAR QUE ESE MOCOSO DECIDA LA SUERTE DE Sakura, OH NO ESO SI QUE NO, SI USTEDES NO VAN NO ME IMPORTA!!!!! Kero se disponía a salir cuando, Yue lo tomo por las alas y con una sola mirada, lo detuvo en su vuelo. _pero.... _sabes lo que significa _dijo frío como siempre _pero.... _Sakura ya lo ha decidido. _pero, porque tu lo sabes _no es momento para hablar de ello_ le dijo Yue haciendo seña de las personas que había. _bien, y entonces ¿qué haremos? _preguntaba consternado Kero. _confiar en él, yo confío en que el la salvará _yo también. _bien entonces nosotras no iremos a dar un vuelta por el templo _¿el templo? _pregunto Kero _ es mi idea, creo que no se muy bien porqué quiero ir pero es sumamente impórtate. _y yo la acompañaré _dijo Meiling apoyando lo que decía Tomoyo. Así cada cual salió para un lado diferente, los guardianes se reunieron en el salón principal de el concilio. En otro lado del universo. Sakura estaba en serios problemas, aún estaba sin sentido en el suelo, tenía un gran dolor en el cuerpo en general pero en especial, en el hombro, estaba recostada sobre el charco de sangre que había dejado al estar reposando tantas horas, y sangrando a raudales. Sakura se levanto lentamente recuperando el sentido, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, tenía los ojos llorosos, y nublada la vista, por eso no pudo ver la persona que se acercaba a ella, este hombre tenía toda un quemadura bastante profunda en el brazo, la miraba con todo el rencor que podía sentir, pronto Sakura, sintió que la levantaban del hombro herido, sentía que la levantaban pero no se podía mover el veneno y el descontrol de hacía unas horas la había dejado paralizada casi por el completo, Sakura pronto sintió una superficie fría serca de su estomago, Sakura al ver que era el mismo cuchillo que le había hecho su herida de su hombro, pronunció débilmente. _no, no lo hagas pero eso pareció incentivar más, sin pensarlo dos veces, enterró el navaja en el cuerpo de Sakura, hasta que el borde parecía estar saliendo por el otro lado, Sakura dio un grito desesperado de dolor, era tan horrible como el grito que se sentía en su locura. Pronto las manos de su agresor se llenaron de la sangre que salía y escurría por sus manos. _nadie jamás me había hecho el daño que me hiciste tu. _siempre hay.....una...primera vez para todo cuando Sakura dijo esto la navaja se enterró más en su cuerpo, Sakura sintió que moriría si no hacía algo pronto, el veneno ganaba paso en su sangre, y las heridas no le favorecían pronto su vista se nublo, sentía que su cuerpo dejaría de moverse, el hombre la tomo del cuello nuevamente, he hizo que levantará la cabeza, pareció haberle conmovido por un segundo ver el rostro de Sakura, lleno de lagrimas, porque aflojo la presión en el cuello, y saco la navaja de la herida, pero tan solo duro unos segundos, Sakura salió volando por lo aires e impacto contra la pared cayendo al piso, su cuerpo se resbalo por la pared hasta quedar acostado por sobre uno de los lados, el hombre camino lento, Sakura apenas si podía verlo, tenía los ojos nubados, y la sangre le corría por las innumerables heridas, aún así intentaba lo posible, por levantarse y concentrar su poder para poder atacarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo y volvía a desplomarse, una vez más en el suelo. _basta.....por favor.....no....soporto más. Sakura decía respirando con dificultad, con el cabello ensangrentado sobre su cara. _ya basta....para...po....r....favor. Sakura intentaba levantarse, pero caí irremediablemente a merced de su agresor, este sin tocarla la levanto por los aires, y la hizo impactar contra varías paredes, en la ultima pareció que los huesos de Sakura se quebraban, sus ojos en el momento del impacto se abrieron desmesuradamente, y su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el piso. Su agresor se acerco a paso pesado, parecía temer tocarla, y descubrir lo que pasaba, la mano del agresor era una mano de un hombre joven, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando Sakura respiró con dificultad, pero fuerte, trato de levantarse y por un vez lo logró el hombre la iba a atacar cuando una voz, se escucho en lo oscuro de la habitación. _Alguien a entrado a la dimensión, es el portador de la llaves mágicas. Sakura al escuchar eso, la sangre se le congelo, y vio la oportunidad de lastimar a su agresor, tomo la navaja con que le había cortado el cuerpo, aún tenía su sangre entonces esgrimiéndola con rapidez dijo: _jamás, lo lastimaras entendiste. El agresor se dio la vuelta _que tu lo impedirás _dijo tomándola de las ropas y empujándola contra una columna. Sakura estaba aprisionada, pero todavía tenía el puñal en la mano. Levanto débilmente la mano y se lo clavo en el hombro de su agresor y dijo. _si yo lo impediré, y ahora, tu... Sakura no termino la frase, el agresor le pego una puñetazo, en el estomago donde tenía las heridas. Sakura reclino el torso, por el dolor pero aún así dijo. _jamás podrás librarte de mi, mi veneno corre por tus venas morirás antes que yo. El agresor miro su hombro donde estaba la navaja y la miro con despreció, antes de sacarlo de su hombro, tomo a Sakura por el cuello y la asfixió hasta que perdió un poco el conocimiento. Cuando la tobo a mercede dijo: _morirás por lo que has hecho. _jamás te desharás de mi, jamás lo matarás por más que lo desees _¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!! Al decir esto Sakura salió volando por lo aires hasta impactar nuevamente contra una de las columnas, y gritar de un manera desgarradora antes de caer casi sin sentido estrepitosamente contra el suelo. El agresor de Sakura, salió caminando hasta una sala extraña donde al entrar se encendieron diferentes monitores, donde mostraban diferentes puntos. Por otro lado en el suelo, Sakura no despertaba había perdido el conocimiento, por completo y su cuerpo empezaba a ser fuertemente afectado por las heridas y el veneno, su cuerpo estaba frió y comenzaba a estremecerse, perdía mucha sangre, demasiada para poderse mantener en raciocinio, pero un desea muy fuerte ocupo la mente de Sakura. _ "Love, cards protéjanlo con toda su alma no lo abandonen jamás el es su dueño ahora" las cards resonaron con el débil corazón de Sakura y le trasmitieron todo el amor, que había en sus corazones con una seria promesa. _ "nuestra ama, nosotros no tenemos otra dueña que usted, a él lo protegeremos con todo nuestro corazón, pero prometa que no morirá _jamás lo haré mis cards jamás las abandonaré. _"mi ama" _cuatro cards aparecieron y detrás de ellas otras cuatro _¿ Black, white, mis cards? _si mi ama somos sus cards jamás le fallaremos la hemos apreciado por ser como es, usted es la única que guarda a los centinelas de sangre, ellos la mantendrán viva pero prometa que no morirá. _ "die" por favor, tu sabes cuando la muerte me espera no puedo prometer algo que no sé si podré cumplir, recae sobre mi tu juicio, el mío y él que tengas para él, "angel" protégelo no lo dejes solo, el no debe vivir eso. _mi ama, su corazón puro resistirá pero dudo que su cuerpo lo haga " espero no tener que decidir su muerte" _no puedo continuar todo me abandona. En eso Sakura siente que pierde las esperanzas, esta cansada adolorida, y sobre toda las cosas defraudad con sigo misma, parece rendirse pero escucha una voz. _ Sakura por favor no te rindas, todo estará bien, pronto estaré con tigo. La imagen de Sheng fun se hizo presente en la mente de Sakura. _¿Sheng fun? _no, los deseos de Shaoran. Yo soy la personificación de su mente y deseo. _no es posible. _bien, velo por ti misma. Sakura ve que toda su mente te pone negra, caminando como por sobre el agua, he iluminando el paso, llega Shaoran y la levanta en sus brazos, pronto se escucha un valls de fondo, el mismo que en aquella obra los conmovió de aquella manera, a Sakura pronto se le borraron las heridas, y un hermoso vestido color café con leche de gasa apareció en vez de su ropa, un tocado especial, y un hermoso antifaz. Shaoran llegaba con un esmoquin negro y blanco, que le quedaba muy bien y le decía. _señorita me concede esta pieza _claro, que si Shaoran y Sakura en sueño comenzaron a bailar. En la entrada del pasadizo al escondite, Shaoran sintió por segunda vez, como el corazón se le llenaba de esa dulzura tan especial, y pronunció en forma de suplica y devoción: _Sakura...... por un segundo la vio tan serca de él, que le sorprendió terriblemente la ilusión. Era tan real. Pronto escucho un voz que le decía, que no debía rendirse. Pronto su ensueño se acabo y vio la realidad de donde se encontraba. Era un túnel alto pero con escasa luz, era íntegramente de piedra tenía columnas revestidas con figuras en relieve de dragones legendarios, en las paredes pinturas en relieve de escenas de los sacrificios de las sacerdotisas, en la época de cosecha, con el paso del camino se veía más y más imágenes de este tipo, pronto Shaoran vio tres imágenes de sacrificios de los años, de la guerra por lo siete reinos, el despertar de demonio, y de la guerra mágica, todas eran muy parecidas en algo a Sakura, siguió caminado y vio a una mujer retratada casi idéntica a Sakura, luego de observarla un tiempo reconoció que era su madre, ella tenía un aniña en los brazos, que sin duda era Sakura, un poco más adelante se veía, una niña muerta mientras otra igual a Sakura la veía, eso no significaba otra cosa que la imagen de Sakura cuando acabo con su niñez al entrar al concilio, luego otra imagen era la de Sakura, tirada en el suelo con innumerables heridas, era más joven de lo que estaba en ese momento tal vez tendría unos dieciséis años, pronto Shaoran comenzó a desesperarse, todos lo hechos que había pasado Sakura desde la muerte de su padre, estaban en esas paredes, llamó a una de sus cards. _¡¡¡¡luminosity!!!!!!! Las siguientes imágenes se iluminaron, todas las cosas que Sakura había pasado desde que había estado en china también estaban allí, todos y cada uno de los ataques, después le sorprendió ver, otros por ejemplo el ataque de Sein cuando la maldición fue activada, y otros, luego le llamo la atención como los cuadros donde Sakura había perdido el control de su ser, se veían resaltadas con una luz roja alrededor de las figuras. Perdió de pronto a la card que iluminara más, al hacerlo todas las paredes, se iluminaron, los otro muros mostraban toda la vida de Sakura desde los diez años, hasta este momento, pronto al seguir por ese túnel interminable, Shaoran noto como las imágenes de hacía unas horas estaban tomando forma, y vio cada una de las partes por las cuales Sakura había pasado, hasta que llego a la ultima, esta le alertaba que él había sido descubierto. Sacó su espada si esperar un minuto, cuando la sacó, vio que la hoja de la misma, estaba teñida de rojo y más de la mitad de ese rojo tenía manchas negras, estas avanzaban pronto le vino a la cabeza lo que su madre le había dicho cuando vio las espada. _"la hoja de esta espada esta íntimamente relacionada con su forjador, su cuerpo y alma" pronto su mente relaciono ese pensamiento con las imágenes que había visto. _Sakura, no puede ser, esta, esta..... _muriendo, por si te interesa, Li Shaoran Shaoran se dio vuelta y vio detrás de el caminar a un hombre encapuchado. _veo, que has visto mis obras de arte, por si te interesa esta es toda la descendencia de la familia de Mijuki Lao cada una de esta mujeres tiene sangre del clan Lao, todas y cada una de ellas. _¿qué? _sorprendente ¿no?, jamás te dijo nada creo que no te tiene tanta confianza, además es muy buena, cuando te dijo que no sabía nada del clan Lao, verdad, además ella tenía a un descendiente directo del sucesor del todo poderoso serca, además si te fijas siempre tuvo a alguien de clan Lao serca, el hechicero mano derecha de ella en la época de Mijuki, quien piensas que despertó al clan Lao, y además porque tiene el pergamino de la maldición si ella dice no saber nada, al mismo tiempo cómo puede investir una maldición inexistente. _pero eso es imposible, ella esta tan mal como lo dice y los pergaminos, jamás se podrían fabricar. _es una bruja del clan Lao son especialistas en engaños y maldiciones tal como de igual modo manipulaciones. _Sakura jamás sería eso lo que tu dice. _a bueno a ver explícame como pudo vencerte, en el combate del concilio. _ella es más poderosa que yo. _pobre iluso, crees en eso. Ella puede usar las cards contra ti porque, el poder de las antiguas hechiceras incluso Mijuki la rodean, ella pude crear cards, y manipular a los centinelas de odio como a los ángeles de cielo, siendo una persona terrenal. _pero, ¿qué estas diciendo? _que ella es la diosa del alma del hielo, capas de forjar la maldición de las cards, de los centinelas y enfrentar el cielo más divino con la oscuridad más profunda, ella es el ser supremo que por generaciones el clan Lao hemos esperado, cada siglo en cada guerra esperábamos su nacimiento, tenía que nacer pura de dos hermanos, pero nació en la rama de la traición del clan, por eso solo su poderes se presentan en soledad, y sin control. _Sakura ¿la diosa negra? _precisamente, la diosa de la oscuridad que derramara la sangre de los condenados y resucitara el espíritu de la Nerima del odio, ella guiara los centinelas de sangre por el campo de destrucción, ella será el centro de nuestra profecía ancestral _¿por qué lo dices? _el señor de las oscuridad tendría que haber nacido en la soledad de la traición, pero nació en los brazos de dos hechiceros blancos, de tu clan, el no podría ser el elegido, entonces la segunda opción se convirtió en la única, con su muerte la profecía de la destrucción que por años los cristianos han descrito en su textos ella la desatará, la muerte del inocente, la liberación del condenado y el correr de la sangre de los ángeles del cielo. _la batalla de los centinelas. _precisamente, ese profecía que hace tanto tiempo fue olvidada, esa profecía se abrirá hoy, para mi el cielo se rendirá ante sus pies, y las tinieblas la obedecerán, cuando su cuerpo la deje por completo, sus horas están constadas, cada gota de su sangre los llama, lo invoca los reúne en el infierno de la tierra absoluta. _eso es imposible. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS SERÁ VERDAD Sakura JAMÁS SERÍA ASÍ!!!!!!!! Shaoran saco la espada, y empezó a atacarlo, mientras le decía, lo imposible que era lo que el decía. Mientras su enemigo lo hacía dudar dándole razones contundentes de las cosas. _Sakura no murió, a manos de Mijuki jamás murió, y ella era menos poderosa que el espectro, Mijuki siempre la trato como si se tratará de ella misma, Sakura pudo controlar a 6 moustros que Clow solo había controlado a uno, en un sello, las Black cards han pertenecido a mi clan, desde tiempo inmemorables, pero solo su antecesora pudo despertarlas, su descendencia las quiso calmar pero ella terminaron con su vida. _a Sakura no le fue fácil, el controlarlas, si fuera la descendiente de su dueña, las podría haber controlado a la perfección. _te lo dije ante, y te lo diré de nuevo nació en la rama de la traición por eso su poderes no son los mismo, mira como se ponía cuando las usaba. _el malvado le puso un imagen en frente de Sakura poseída por el poder de las Black cards. _¿no te recuerda algo? _el perro de la card muerte. _muy bien, ella en ese momento fue la diosa de la destrucción. La sangre de los centinelas corría por su ojos. Shaoran por un segundo se congelo en sus paso era verdad Sakura lloraba lágrimas de sangre, pero si era de los centinelas eso quiere decir que al igual que las Black cards que se encontraban en su interior los centinela estaban en ella,, y esa era suficiente prueba de lo que decía su enemigo. Pero cómo sería posible. El enemigo al ver la cara de desconcierto le dijo: _ves yo no miento en lo absoluto todas las cosas que te he dicho han sido real _pero es imposible. Shaoran quedo en un segundo de confusión.... el enemigo lo ataco, todo se convirtió en mas lento de lo normal, Shaoran fue herido.....la espada cayó en el piso..... el reflojo como del agua se reflojo en el piso,.......Shaoran cayó en el piso en un silenció ensordecedor....... En la realidad, Sakura perdía cada vez, más su cuerpo mientras se internaba en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se perdía en su mente, y en la realidad su entidad se desvanecía, faltaba poco para que la maldición surgiera efecto. En su sueño, de pronto todo era lento Shaoran había desaparecido, con todo su encanto, Sakura tenía de nuevo todas sus heridas, que por cierto le dolían más de los normal, pronto como si un onda supersónica la dejara inconsciente empezó a ver lo que era un campo de batalla, las tierra manchada de sangre, las banderas de los hechiceros quemadas cuerpo ensartado en sus armas, todo pasaba como viento las imagen se movía rápido, pronto vio a una joven tirada en el piso, parecía tener la misma edad que ella, levanto con delicadeza, u libro que tenía en la mano y lo leyó, en la primera hoja decía.....  
  
1er día de la primera edad todo a comenzado la batalla por lo 7 reinos a empezado mi hermana encabeza al enemigo, mi familia, mi antigua familia a tomado cada pueblo matando a sus habitantes...... todas las imágenes que decía en ese libro se hacían reales, cada grito de muerte se escuchaba fuerte en la cabeza de Sakura.... el texto siguió cobrando vida. Mientras las palabras se iluminaban como fuego en la imagen. Se que mi deber es defender a mi pueblo pero tendré que matar a mi hermana para ello, se que debo hacerlo pero como matar a mi hermana me convertiría en una asesina, jamás lo haría si no fuera necesario, ella es la doncella que por años el clan a esperado cada ruego era para que ella apareciera, por fin se a cumplido y la destrucción con grito de dolor a cubierto a los siete reinos, la batalla es inminente. La imagen de un joven de larga cabellera castaña clara, se veía por una colina mientras veía un reino que no parecía estar destruido, la imagen nuevamente se moría rápido y cobraba vida. 270 días de la primera edad Todo esta devastado... La imagen se ve la mima ciudad en llamas. Y una joven oculta entre las tinieblas del bosque, las palabras nuevamente toman vida, y se iluminan en ella. MI antigua y presente familia muerto en esta batalla, mi hermana descendiente del clan Lao y diosa de la destrucción, los ha matado me busca, sin cansancio mi adorado marido me a protegido con el sello de su vida, he permanecido ocultando lo pergaminos que desataran la perdición del mundo, deseo con todas mi fuerza que el poder de sello de mi difunto esposo sirva, ya que si no es así, Mijuki me encontrará antes de tiempo. La guerra por lo 7 reinos lleva más de 8 meses, Mijuki esta en el poder de la rebeldía, quienes ganan a paso agigantado territorio, Mi querido y amante guardián a fallecido, En castigo por mi traición mi antiguo padre lo a condenado con la enfermedad negra y la maldición del amante, él a muerto sin saber la verdad. La joven toma la niña que tiene en brazos y la mira. 271 días de la primera edad no sé cuanto de vida me que aún, porque esta enfermedad me esta matando, pero no puedo morir sin antes, sacar a mi niña la esperanza de este mundo de destrucción y magia. Viajaré al futuro con mi poder y la dejaré en una época de tranquilidad. Se ve a la joven salir por el campo de batalla protegiéndose hasta encontrarse frente a un cerezo quemado, al tocarlo la imagen se vuelve a mover rápido. Se muestra a la misma joven en medio de un sello mágico en frente a Mijuki, se ve un solo ataque y como Mijuki desaparece, ella cae, ensangrentada y muere en el aire antes de tocar el piso, desaparece, el libro cae en el suelo abierto en su última escritura. 300 días de la primara edad. Mi viaje a concluido cumplí mi compromiso ahora solo me queda usar el poder de estos pergaminos para destruir a mi hermana, que cruel es el destino tener que matar a toda la descendencia pura de clan Lao para salvar a los hombres. Ya no me queda tiempo, espero que seas feliz mi pequeña, y que jamás recuerdes lo que paso..... Pronto otras palabras aparecieron en el libro. Tu querido padre y mi amado guardián te protegerán. Pera mi respetado esposo lamento mi traición, pero en realidad nunca te amé. Para mi amado guardián, el fruto de nuestro furtivos encuentros esta sana y salva en un a época justa. Te amaré por siempre. Mi deseo; en futuras generaciones todo cambie. El libro desaparecía y la imagen se volvía a mover, hasta principio del siglo 19. En Inglaterra El libro nuevamente se abre y se ve otra letra, y a otra mujer 14 días, de septiembre como mi madre, aquel día en aquella lejana época hoy tendré que morir el mal a despertado y tengo las Black cards en mi poder, pero ellas me están consumiendo. Mijuki a resurgido, no tengo los pergaminos pero si mi poder, he creado el conjuro de los centinelas pero tendré que dar mi vida a cambio, aún no he podido encontrar a mi amado, esta guerra de hechiceros lo a alejado de mi, se ha marchado hace tres semanas, porque parece que su hermano esta en serios problemas, él es hermano de famoso hechicero Clow Lee, al parecer la magia no es suficiente para detener al espectro de mi tía; Además no creo poder soportar más esto, seré la segunda generación que muera por los mismo, espero que mi siguiente generación, mi hija, espero que pueda tener una vida normal pero lo dudo. Su padre y yo moriremos mañana por la noche, hoy la llevaré al futuro lo más serca de la tranquilidad. Si mi amado y yo no encontraremos por última vez, cuando vuelva de aquel viaje.. Se ve a una joven, cerrar el libro, tomar un sello como lo de Shaoran y aparecer, frente al mismo árbol donde ella había sido encontrada, al tocarlo ella se transportó con su hija al futuro. Hasta 1930. Sakura ve como la deja debajo del cerezo, y le parece que el lugar es conocido, parece un templo, una sacerdotisa la ve y la lleva dentro del templo, y se ve como la joven de larga cabellera blanca, atada apenas con una cinta azul, desaparece en el cerezo, la imagen se mueve rápidamente y se ve el campo de batalla, ella y el chico que amaba, que era algo parecido a Shaoran, discutía, y ella lo empujaba y salía corriendo para lo que parecía una esfera de luz. Cuando él entraba detrás de ella, la esfera se ponía azul, impactando contra el espectro de Mijuki. Destruyéndolo, nada quedaba de ellos dos, solo el libro que volvía a caer en su última escritura. 15 días, de Septiembre El final se aproxima cuando la media noche arribe todo terminara; mi cuerpo se rinde pero mi mente sabe lo que es correcto, mi hija y las generaciones futuras estarán a salvo, todo va a terminar muy pronto, Mijuki esta furiosa piensa que el joven Clow Lee a robado sus preciadas cards, pero el no morirá tiene 3 años, aún debe crear a las Clow cards y su guardianes. Mi presentimientos jamás han fallado, sé que no saldré con vida espero que mi amado, me obedezca y no se arriesgue sino el también morirá, lo amo tanto, el no poder haber estado más que aquellos meses juntos, realmente me lastima, pero esto se acabará muy pronto me iré......con el deseo de que las generaciones futuras estén a salvó. El libro parece encenderse en llamas y desaparecer luego se ve a una joven, de cabello castaño oscuro muy largo, en el medio de un sello y como se ve enfrentándose con ella, y luego las palabras que habían escritas en el libro aparecen en la imagen. 15 Días de Septiembre mi querida madre, me encuentro en tu misma penuria, tengo las Black cards en mi poder, y los centinelas que dejaste en mi corazón, soy tan joven como tu (16). Mi amado murió en mi mente, pero esta a salvo, no me alejé de él , pero esto me afectó, seriamente a mi, Por el regalo de mi padre, se que no viviré y que no derrotaré, a Mijuki ese será trabajo de Clow Lee, la imagen vuelve al combate, parece que la joven pierde ante Mijuki, se escapa por muy poco de un flecha, pero la segunda le atraviesa el corazón, y la mata, Mijuki ríe con malicia en eso se ve como se escribe en la imagen. Ahora, Mijuki esta muy serca, mi hora ya llega........... Cuando esta frase aparece por completo el cuerpo de la joven desaparece. En eso aparece, un hombre de unos 39 años, que la ataca con cards, y los guardianes, Kerberos y Yue, con su ayuda logra sellarla. Sakura va a decirle algo cuando, lo que le contó Kero y que ella vio de niña, la muerte de Clow pasa por su ojos, y entiende la causa, todo el poder de el sello de Mijuki le había acortado su visa, y el hecho de querer dejar una reencarnación y el libro y las cards con los guardianes, habían hecho que su vida se extinguiera al año de la batalla. Pronto se vio una joven de 27 años, de cabello gris oscuro, vestida muy elegantemente, igual a Sakura, con Sakura en lo brazos, el espectro de Sakura dijo. _mamá.... al decir esto las palabras que habían en el libro se hicieron sonoras, con las voz de su madre. 15 días de Septiembre saber todo esto así de pronto, me ha provocado miedo he visto en mi sueños a mi bebé , tan grande como yo ahora luchando con Mijuki, ella será hermosa, lastima que no podrá saberse de esto, también he visto que no morirá, pero yo sí lo haré , mi madre verdadera atrasó está enfermedad para que no muera antes de mis 27 años, y pudiera estar con la persona que amaba. Mi pequeño Touya protegerá mi pequeña Sakura, y gracias a que mi sangre se dividió en dos, Sakura no padecerá esta enfermedad, la maldición hereditaria de la sangre de mis antepasados, y que me dará mi muerte. Mi pequeña Sakura tendrás tu vida normal, pero no sé hasta donde. Si alguna vez padeces la enfermedad negra, este libro te servirá, para que conozcas la verdad del pasado, sonríe como en mis sueños y se feliz. Para cuando te enteres de esto tu padre, no estará con tigo sino con migo protegiéndote. No debería decirte pero en mi sueño, te veo con un joven hechicero de cabello castaño, el te esta abrazando, presta mucha atención mi pequeña, es tu amor puedo verlo. No sé como despedirme ya que no te verá, pero te amo tanto y siempre me tendrás como su ángel guardián al igual que todas nuestras antepasadas. Te ama mucho mamá  
  
En el túnel de la entrada la sangre de Shaoran abría un portal a la oscuridad, su enemigo sonreía. Shaoran intentaba levantarse, para atacarlo lográndolo después de varios intentos, cuando estuvo de pie las Life cards atacaron al enemigo mientras las Sakura cards lo protegían, cuando las antiguas Black cards atacaron al enemigo este se debilito muchísimo, el lobo de la card "muerte", se hizo presente para darle el toque final, pero cuando iba a atacar, se escucha la voz, de Sakura desde lo profundo del túnel. _"death" detente en este instante. Cuando Sakura dijo esto, el lobo negro se convirtió en un blanco que camino hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Sakura y se acurruco en las piernas como un gato. Sakura estaba realmente caminado ensangrentada, pero caminaba con una determinación sorprendente. Cuando llego en frente de su agresor, levanto su mano y por segunda vez en su vida Shaoran escucho los gritos fríos y desesperados iguales a los de la card en su ataque. El enemigo cayó varios metros más allá, Sakura recupero el color se sus ojos ya que los tenía rojos, y pareció que el dolor se venía sobre ella, se tomo un hombro, y de las heridas salieron borbotones de sangre, Sakura giro la cabeza, antes de dar un pequeño grito de dolor, una luz, negra seguida de una roja y otra blanca salieron de cuerpo de Sakura el enemigo entonces dijo. _es imposible tiene tres almas, en su cuerpo. Pero todavía faltaba la más brillante de todas una esfera rosa mucho más pequeña que las demás salió de Sakura, y pareció que su cuerpo dejo de moverse. Las primeras tres esferas se mezclaron y fueron directo a Shaoran, cuando entraron en el Shaoran sintió que algo extraño le sucedía, el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza los hacían ver a su enemigo con más odio que nunca, pronto su ropas cambiaron a una túnica negra y la espada que Sakura había hecho también cambio al mismo color. Los ojos de Shaoran se tornaron negros, camino esgrimiendo la espada la pelea, con su enemigo no se hizo esperar, entre contienda y contienda, se hería mutuamente cada vez más, Shaoran estaba muy mal herido, y su enemigo al no poseer alma, caminaba ya como un zombi, nada se rendía, los espíritus dentro de Shaoran lo manejaban, a seguir lastimándolo, fue entonces cuando la luz, rosada tomo forma, ataco a su enemigo con la card vacío, y lo desapareció. Volvió a aparecer, su enemigo detrás de ella, pero esta vez, algo lo hizo desaparecer. Pero Shaoran seguía sin parar de pelear y atacaba, a todo lo que tenía en frente, el alma de Sakura sabía que si no sacaba a las demás almas, de cuerpo de Shaoran lo perdería y como también sabía que en esa forma no podía hacer nada, encontró nuevamente a su cuerpo, muchas de las heridas pequeñas que tenía Sakura se cerraron, solo quedaron cuatro, en el hombro, al costado derecho, en el estomago, y la más grave que casi pasaba al otro lado debajo de la costilla izquierda. Shaoran no era para menos, tenía lastimado profundamente el brazo, el costado izquierdo y una muy profunda al costado del corazón, causadas por las almas en su cuerpo y el enemigo. El cuerpo de Sakura se reintegró, se levanto y caminó hasta estar frente a Shaoran, la batalla comenzó, Sakura trataba de frenar a Shaoran, sin tocarlo pero él cuando la tocaba, su heridas perdían mucha sangre por la maldición. Con el pasar del tiempo, Shaoran acertó un golpe pero la espada se quebró antes de tocar a Sakura, con eso poco a poco el alma de Shaoran despertaba. Pero las tres almas eran muy poderosas, y ordenaron a "shot" que atacará, al ver Sakura que las almas, buscaban destruir a Shaoran, y se auto dispararían. Sakura salto hasta quedar en frente de Shaoran, siendo atravesado su corazón por una de las flechas de "shot" (Life card), Shaoran reacciono en ese minuto, las tres almas salieron de su cuerpo, Sakura pronunció. Tomando la llave del cuello de Shaoran antes de caer arrodillada. _regresen a la forma humilde que merecen Black, white, red cards . las cards tomaron su forma de cards, y se encontraron confundidas pero antes de que escaparan, las Black y white cards del mazo de las Sakura cards, las rodearon y Sakura pronunció. _ Black, white red, cards, creadas por los antepasados de clan Lao, obedezcan a su nuevo dueño háganlo por el nombre de Sakura... al decir esto las cards se transformaron en Sakura cards plateadas-cristal, la red y Black, card nueva, cambiaron y se guardaron con las demás, la white card, se posó sobre Sakura y todas las heridas causadas por el enemigo con magia negra se cerraron desapareciendo. Las del cuerpo de Shaoran también a excepción la del costado de su corazón, que al parecer la había hecho las cards nuevas. La dimensión se rompió. Shaoran y Sakura aparecieron en lo alto de edificio Sakura tenía la flecha atravesándole el corazón, Shaoran la tenía en sus brazos, tratando de no tocar su piel, por un segundo Sakura cerro lo ojos y Shaoran dijo: _Sakura, no, no te vallas por favor quédate. Sakura abrió su ojos verdes. _claro que me quedaré con tigo, jamás te dejaré. Sakura pestañaba débilmente, pero tenía una sonrisa en su labios. Se intento incorporan cuando cayó de nuevo en los brazos de Shaoran. _Sakura por favor no te muevas, esta muy mal herida _y tu te has visto, mira la herida de serca de tu corazón, esa te la hizo una de mis almas, perdóname, te intentaban matar, pero las detuve. ¿verdad? _claro que si, pero mira, con mis cards te han lastimado Sakura cero nuevamente su ojos en eso llego todos los demás que se abalanzaron sobre Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling llamaron a la ambulancia mientras Yue y Kerberos, junto con Sheng beam iban a buscar a los médicos del concilio. Sakura le decía algo a Shaoran mientras abría lentamente los ojos. _sabes me pareció conocer a nuestro enemigo. _no, no creo que lo conocieras jamás lo hallas visto _no yo solo lo sentí. En eso antes de que Shaoran contestara, él la tomo el brazos y la bajo por las escaleras, del edificio, cuando llegaron a la callé la ambulancia los esperaba, Shaoran dejó a Sakura en la camilla, los médicos las subían cuando Sakura le tomo el brazo a Shaoran. _no me dejes, sola ven con migo _claro que si Shaoran subió a la ambulancia, con Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling tomaron un taxi para llegar al hospital. Mientras en la ambulancia , los médicos le colocaron todos los aparatos, el estado de Sakura era muy grave, su corazón latía y la fecha pasaba un poco más para el otro lado del pulmón, a los médicos le sorprendía que hablará, así, al ver que ese era un buen signo se apartaron para dejar que ella hablara con el joven que la acompañaba, los médicos controlaban todos los aparatos. Y cambiaban miradas de preocupación con Shaoran quien le seguía la charla _debería estar regañadote por lo que hiciste. _pero yo lo decidí, mira la flecha no salió del otro lado porque tu se lo ordenaste, si no me hubiera matado en unos segundos. _si pero aún así te atravesaron por completo el corazón. _tu cards son el vivo reflejo de ti, tu me atravesaste el corazón desde que te volví a ver. _Sakura, no es momento _cállate quieres, no lo repetiré dos veces, no lo arruines. Sakura tomo la flecha de su corazón, y la tiro hasta que salió. _esto realmente me molestaba _dijo suspirando _Sakura, que has hecho, te desangrarás. _no me fastidies, es lo mejor. _Sakura los médicos se abalanzaron sobre Sakura al ver la locura que había hecho, las maquinas chillaban por todos lados, lo médicos gritaban, tratando de dejarla con ellos. Mientras Sakura cerraba lo ojos y lo abría apenas por no dejar de verlo, Shaoran trataba de parar los chorros de sangre de Sakura. Ella casi perdía el conocimiento pero le dijo. _gracias por bailar con migo, prométeme que bailaremos de vuelta Shaoran no entendía a lo que se refería, pero suponiendo que estaba perdiendo noción Le respondió _claro que volveremos a bailar juntos. Sakura le soltó el brazo, con mucha delicadeza sonriéndole. Giro la cabeza, a hacía un lado y le dijo a uno de los médicos _atiéndanlo a él, esta herido, al costado del corazón, por favor ayúdenlo..... uno de los enfermeros salió hacía Shaoran y lo sentó, para atenderlo. Sakura vio eso, y luego vio la luz, de las lámparas, todo parecía abandonarla las voces se escuchaban lejos, su ojos se cerraron lentamente y se escucho un chillido muy largo. Continuará................. Notas de la autora: Cuanto tiempo sin notas, pero no se me ocurría que escribir, hoy vieron las explicación del tiempo de la descendería de Sakura, la primera es aquella hermana que Mijuki menciona que traicionó a la familia, porque sus intereses eran diferentes, el padre de ella por consecuente en el jefe del clan Lao el único capaz de hacer la maldición de esa manera. Ustedes se preguntarán, que como pudieron tener hijo las enfermas con la maldición, es porque ella heredaban, la primera la maldición completa, la segunda generación todos los síntomas, la tercera solo algunos síntomas, y la cuarta (la madre de Sakura) un solo síntoma, el mal funcionamiento de su corazón, y la quinta generación (Sakura) no la recibe por herencia sanguínea por la división de la sangre, porque las anteriores generaciones tuvieron una sola hija mujer, si la sangre se hubiera dividido no la padecerían. Lo de las Black cards, y las demás en capítulos posteriores a este, se explicará. Así que no vemos en el próximo capítulo. Que será el prologo de nuestra segunda temporada. Comentarios a : yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar 


	16. 17 prologo de la esperanza y el valls de...

Capitulo 17 : Prologo de la esperanza y  
  
El valls del sueño  
  
Habían pasado casi una semana desde aquella noche, en un de las habitaciones de hospital, la puerta se abría y entraban varios médicos, hacían varios controles y salía con la cabeza baja, todo estaba bien sin embargo ni él ni ella despertaban, los dos habían sido sometidos a tres operaciones esa noche y las dos noches siguientes, Sakura les había dado un buen susto por un minuto había fallecido en la ambulancia pero cuando Shaoran se había acercado su corazón había empezado a latir, lentamente recuperando un pulso muy débil, Shaoran había llegado al hospital caminando pero perdió el conocimiento al entrar al mismo, los habían sometido a operaciones diferente, pero los dos se habían salvado. Los habían puesto juntos en una habitación porque cuando los médicos intentaban separarlo alguno de los dos se descompensaba. Los dos habían perdido mucha sangre en especial Sakura, quien con su locura de sacar la flecha había estado a punto de desangrarse. Era la mañana del sábado por la tarde, los médicos ya había pasado a hacer su controles, nada había cambiado seguían sin responder, ya habían sospechado que podían estar en coma, pero sus ondas cerebrales era sincronizadas, según alguno de los especialistas parecían estar soñando lo mismo. Tomoyo y Meiling no lo dudaban todos los días iban a verlos, le habían sacado los respiradores artificiales porque habían empezado a respirar por si mismos, lo médicos parecía tener una esperanza de que ellos despertarán, pero los días seguían pasando... En la mente de los dos soñaban los mismo, Shaoran veía a Sakura bajar unas escaleras plateadas, con un vestido blanco y marfil de gasa con estrás. Él la tomaba de la mano _me concedería esta pieza _por supuesto que si. Shaoran y Sakura en sus sueños bailaban, con la misma música que de niños, luego de eso parecía que salían a un patio de una casa particularmente bella, Sakura corría hasta sentarse en un columpio y Shaoran la hamacaba. Así mil imágenes hermosas de ellos dos juntos habían pasado por sus sueño con el correr de los días, cuando las dos semanas habían pasado el sueño del baile se repitió. Sakura aparecía frente a él y lo tomaba de la mano. Se ponían a bailar un valls diferente. _Sakura _¿dime? _ deberíamos despertar ya _eso te iba yo a decir, no podemos vivir en un mundo de ensueños. _lo sé _pero _pero _si cuando estemos en la realidad no podemos estar serca. _si eso es verdad _pero espera un segundo _a excepción del baile en nuestro sueños tampoco no hemos tocado, y yo me sentí bien _si pero no será lo mismo _entonces convengamos vivir felices, aunque sea alejados, ahora somos un poco más iguales ¿no lo crees así? _le dice Sakura posando su mano en su corazón _si es verdad _le repode Shaoran poniendo su mano a un costado de su corazón. _bien entonces es hora de despedirnos. _si _dice Sakura desviando la vista Shaoran la toma del mentón y la mira. _es un promesa sonríe _si le dice Sakura antes de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, y darle un beso en la mejilla. Sakura se separa y toma la iniciativa se dar la vuelta y sale de ese lugar viendo como Shaoran desaparece de su mente todo se convierte en negro, poco a poco siente el cuchichear de algunas personas y el cantar de los pájaros, sus manos se mueven despacio, sus ojos se abren despacio todo se ve lago nublado, cuando logra abrirlos por completo, se sienta en la cama, para sorpresa de las dos personas que están, los dos se sientan al mismo tiempo, pero luego las acciones son diferentes, Tomoyo corre a abrazar a Sakura y Meiling a Shaoran. _pensamos que jamás despertarían llevan una semana durmiendo. _¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!! _se sorprendieron y dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran _si llevan un semana durmiendo, Sakura _le responde Tomoyo viéndola como quien no vea a alguien hace mucho tiempo. _si primito demasiado descanso tu madre y la gran mayoría del concilio están locos, no sé que vas a inventar para explicar esto, te están esperando pero como estaban, las fiestas demasiado serca y lo pasajes de avión estaban casi agotados decidieron que te quedarás, aquí y que luego de las fiestas volvieras. Shaoran miro a Meiling con cara de desconcierto, ciertamente ella no era de hablar demasiado rápido pero esa vez era diferente, pronto a Shaoran se le vio con una cara de desconcierto entonces se escucho la voz de una de las chicas de la otra cama. _entonces Meiling, tu y Shaoran pasarán las fiestas en esta ciudad. _así es Kinomoto _¡¡¡¡¡¡qué bien!!!!!, habrá que preparar una gran fiesta, con muchas cosas lindas, además de un pino enorme _Sakura tenía la mano en el mentón como pensando que se le olvidaba, Tomoyo y Meiling se vieron mutuamente y un mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de las dos _ ¿cómo que está tan alegre?, fue bueno el descanso._ Shaoran la miro por unos segundos verla ahí, tan bonita he inocente que se veía, eso iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía, en eso Sakura se da vuelta y lo ve directamente a los ojos, Shaoran puede ver como se le iluminan lo ojos esmeralda, y le sonríe, Shaoran hace lo mismo y en el segundo siguiente ella se ruboriza un poco, se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía de esa manera. Ese momento se rompe cuando irrumpe en la habitación cuatro médicos dos de ellos mujeres y el resto hombre, las mujeres se dirigen a Sakura y la saludan con un reverencia. _señorita Sakura _hola les responde Sakura entendiendo de que se trataba de médicos del concilio y mira a Shaoran que se sorprende cuando lo saludan de esa manera, Shaoran así casi dos meses que no lo saludaban de esa manera. _no alegra que ya hayan despertado no comenzábamos a preocupar por su salud. _gracias _ atino a decir Sakura _no debe agradecernos ustedes dos son muy importantes para el mundo mágico. _ya veo _decía Shaoran causándole un poco de gracia que lo tratarán de esa forma. _bien, no sé si lo saben, pero han sido sometidos a tres operaciones, deben de cuidarse en especial usted señorita Sakura, su corazón fue casi reconstruido por lo tejidos del corazón de joven Shaoran. Y lo mismo el tejido del pulmón lastimado por la herida del joven tiene las de usted. Shaoran y Sakura se vieron si entender nada, Shaoran los miro, y Sakura dijo. _pero como es eso posible si tengo parte de corazón de Shaoran como sigue vivo el. _es simple, el joven Shaoran tenía en el corazón un formación de tejido extra que parecía un excedente de tejido, y cuando se hirió tan serca lo corto del resto del corazón, cuando los vimos, no dimos cuenta que cada uno tenía la solución para el otro, usted señorita tenía tejido lastimado irrecuperable por la herida de la zona donde entro en la flecha y la usamos para reconstruir lo tejidos del pulmón de joven, eso fue mucho más sencillo que reconstruir su corazón, tenía una perforación sumamente importante, estuvo con un corazón artificial casi 16 horas, que fue lo que duro su operación, por eso debe tener sumo cuidado para no lesionar la parte del implante, por lo menos por 4 semanas deberá evitar esfuerzos muy grandes. En cuanto a usted joven Shaoran, deberá cuidar ese pulmón al igual que la señorita no deberá forzar su respiración con esfuerzo demasiado grandes, usted puede tener un descompensación respiratoria, que traería mucho problemas, y usted Sakura tendría un hemorragia si no lo deja cicatrizar, pero si cumplen con el periodo de 4 semanas todo estará bien. _gra....gracias _dijo Sakura luego de terrible explicación. _respecto a su viaje joven LI podrá realizarlo en dos semanas. _gracias _bien no tenemos más que decirle así que preparasen en cuestión de minutos las altas estarán listas, a y que tengas unas muy felices fiestas. _gracias _gracias a las pocas horas salieron del hospital. Sakura sin esperar demasiado empezó a preparar la cena de Navidad y todo los preparativos, de la misma, se la veía muy entusiasmada pero ocultaba su preocupación respecto al veneno que corría en sus venas la enfermedad parecía haberse apaciguado con los medicamentos de la operación, pero sabía que en poco tiempo retomaría de nuevo su poder, debía organizar algo. Buscar un departamento y organizar un viaje lo suficientemente creíble, para marcharse y que nadie la viera. Es mañana....... Sakura caminaba por el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo mucho antes de que el sol saliera, era aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana, estaba buscando el lugar adecuado para poder desaparecer sin que nadie la encontrara por su presencia. Así camino por varios minutos hasta que encontró el lugar exacto para quedarse era un lugar sumamente perturbado por espíritus y hechizos inconclusos de personas inexpertas, Sakura camino despacio por el lugar era uno de los tantos callejones de la cuidad, le introdujo en el, cuando se aproximo lo suficiente encontró una gran concentración de espíritus no del todo buenos, sobre un edificio. Al caminar por lo largo del callejón varios de estos espíritus le pasaban por el cuerpo haciéndole recordar lo que había pasado por su vida los peores momentos, parecía que por segundo su corazón le dolía, pero estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada para que estos espíritus no le molestarán, la sensación con la Black cards era muy similar, Sakura llego a un punto en que los espíritus no la dejaban avanzar. Entonces tomo una de las Black cards. _flem escuadrón" _fue la orden para una de las cards, en eso una barrera similar a un fuego celeste se levanto alrededor de Sakura, sus cabellos se empezaron a elevar también por un segundo cerro los ojos como concentrándose, luego pronunció un largo hechizo en Eufreo, cuando termino levanto sus manos con los puños cerrados, en un segundo varios espíritus más se reunieron alrededor de ella, de un segundo a otro abrió las manos y de las palmas de las mismas le salieron luces de tonos celestes, que aclararon los espíritus que tenía alrededor dejándolo sin perturbación pero con un presencia más poderosa que antes. _todo esta listo, pero para completar debo de esperar el amanecer para alquilar aquel departamento. _dijo Sakura decidida mirando el ultimo piso del edificio. Sakura camino tranquila por las calles que empezaban a iluminarse de la luz matutina. Alguno rayos de sol se filtraban bajo las espesas nubes del amanecer. Sakura camino, por toda la cuidad hasta llegar a la torre de Tokyo, cuando estuvo allí toco una de las paredes esta se abrió y se vio un cuarto donde había en el piso un esfera de agua cristalina, Sakura se saco el abrigo que tenía puesto, quedando en un traje de sacerdotisa, tomo una cubeta que estaba serca y se sumergió al agua, un vez allí dentro, luego de sumergirse del todo, se ubico en el centro y poso apenas sus manos sobre el agua. Y dijo: _las bendiciones para todas las almas perdidas que no encuentran su camino, vengan a mi. Al decir esto muchas de los espíritus errantes que rondaban la cuidad se hicieron presentes en la sala, la rodearon a Sakura, ella levanto las manos, y soltó a la card, "seraph" de las antiguas white cards. "seraph" se libero Sakura fue iluminada por una luz, cálida que la reconforto bastante. Sakura miro la verdadera forma de la card y le sorprendió mucho, ya las anteriores veces no tenía una forma solo era un luz. Sakura de pronto recuerda cuando le pregunto porque no tenía forma. ************** flash back ****************************************************************************  
  
_"seraph" ¿ por que no tienes una forma? _porque no he encontrado a una persona lo suficientemente atractiva de corazón para tomar su forma. _ya veo _ama Sakura, ¿cree usted que existe esa persona, que arriesgaría algo por los demás? _yo creo.... _Sakura recordó la cantidad de veces que su amigos, en especial Shaoran la habían ayudado y dijo._ creo que deberías prestar un poco más de atención por demás a ti alrededor ahí personas que creo, tiene ese corazón. _ya veo. Sakura la miro con cierta incertidumbre, ya que la card la miraba como leyendo lo que había pensado. _"seraph", no hagas eso mis pensamientos son privados. _lo siento mucho pero creo que me resultaría muy fácil saber a que se refiere si me diera unos nombres. _pero si no te los dijo es por algo. _si esta bien disculpe. _tranquila pero no es un reto tan solo te dijo, porque somos amigas, y las amigas se ayudan. _amigas? _si _pero usted es mi ama _no, soy tu amiga, todas mis cards son mi amigas y me propongo que vivan cada una, en perfectas condiciones. _lo sé pero a arriesgado mucho a cambio. _¿tu no lo harías? _no lo sé _suponte que esta la persona que más quieres en peligro, y tu puedes hacer algo ¿harías eso,? Creo, y por lo manos yo lo haría aún sabiendo que eso me podría costar la vida, en particular prefiero dar todo lo que tengo para que el otro no sura por mi culpa. _ama, eso es un pensamiento muy considerado, pero la naturaleza de la personas nunca se los permite no he conocido a un humano que en realidad, si se atreviera a cruzarse enfrente de alguien cuando la muerte lo sigue. _no todas las personas son así, ahí seres humanos de gran corazón. _eso es verdad, pero ninguno se deja llevar por su corazón, y si por la razón. Son muy extraños. Por eso no tengo un forma definida, realmente no los entiendo son creados para ser simples y luego se complican por si mismo, me colma la paciencia ver como se meten en problemas por voluntad propia, si ellos solitos. Sakura se reía sin poder contradecirla, en muchos aspectos seguía teniendo razón. Más de una vez ella había creído lo mismo. ********************************fin flash back ******************************************************* luego de recordar eso, extendió sus manos y su ojos se tornaron dorados. Y de su manos salió una luz, blanca que parecía guiar a los espíritus, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, de guiarlos, seraph abrió una dimensión donde las almas fueron llevadas al lugar donde les correspondía. Luego que se cerro Sakura, tomo mucho aire para esperar que seraph tomara la energía que había gastado, Sakura sintió como si todo el cuerpo se le agotara de pronto, cuando termino, ella abrió pesadamente su ojos, volvió a tomar aire y se concentró para bendecir a toda la ciudad impartiendo en cada corazón el sello de que por esos días de navidad nadie se influenciara por el mal. En sus manos se reunieron en un esfera millones de pequeños sellos, de colores diferentes Sakura tomo algunos y los elevo hasta la cubre de la torre, así siguió uno por unos hasta que las esfera estaba vacía allí, en ese momento cerro su ojos y se concentró pronto sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más liviano, cuando abrió los ojos tan solo era un espectro que miraba su cuerpo flotando varios metros sobre el agua. Sakura voló hasta los sellos, cuando estuvo en la sima de la torre, los hizo activarse brillaban como cientos de estrellas. _ahora como cada año, que sus corazones se llenen de bondad y que en cada rincón de su vida allá felicidad, por los poderes que envisten mi cuerpo les ordeno, sellos mágicos que encuentre a cada ser vivo en esta ciudad y que llegue en el la paz. De mis poder.... al decir esto el cuerpo se Sakura (espíritu) se ilumino aún más y luego como una explosión de luz el poder se concentro sobre los sellos. Una gran fuerza se acumulaba....... no muy lejos de allí en las habitaciones de una caza en la colina. Shaoran se despertaba casi de inmediato era una fuerza muy grande y demasiado, serca, se levanto de la cama en que estaba y abrió los postigones de la ventana par ver la torre de Tokyo, en la sima se notaba una luz tremendamente potente. Pronto esa luz se expandió forma un sello mágico muy conocido para él. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!...... _Shaoran no salía de su asombro que estaba intentando hacer. Siguió mirando la ventana, con los ojos fuera de su orbita, el asombro no lo dejaba moverse, pronto e sello estallo en mil fragmentos como si de una estrella se tratará. Las luces que salían del sello se introducción por todos los lugares, pájaros que pasaron serca fueron alcanzados por esas luce, dos luce lo rodearon giraron en torno a el y se dirigieron a sus dos guardianes. Cuando tocaron a Sheng fun. Su cuerpecito que dormía placidamente se ilumino de un dorado intenso por un segundo, lo mismo cuando toco al segundo guardián, pronto entraron varias más que salieron por la puerta Shaoran la siguió, abriendo la puerta, no pudo seguirlas cuando ingresaron a la habitación de Tomoyo y de Meiling. Shaoran cerco el oído a la puerta y escucho muy débil, el nombre de alguien en la habitación de Tomoyo. _que Eriol se encuentre bien. _ ¿? _la cara de Shaoran al escuchar eso Shaoran volvió a su cuarto sumamente extrañando, cuando iba a entrar, escucho a Sheng fun decir. _que mi amo, reconozca la verdad, y un pastel _ ¿verdad y pastel? _dijo Shaoran extrañándose _¿primero Tomoyo y luego Sheng fun?, pero... ¿qué es esa luz? Shaoran se acerco de nuevo a la ventana, y vio como luz dos últimos rayos de luz, salía a su destino. Se calmo por unos segundos, la brisa parecía clamarse Shaoran se iba a su cama diciendo. _ cuando la encuentre me asegurare de que no se ocurra otra cosa semejante. Pronto se escucho el cristal de la ventana que sonaba. _creo que no te será difícil. Shaoran se dio vuelta casi espantado, era el alma de Sakura que había tomado su exacta forma, tenía en la mano un luz rosa. -sa...Sakura yo.. ¡¡¡¡¡qué demonios hace dividiendo tu alma, de tu cuerpo!!!!! _shssssss, cállate ahora tienes mucho sueño _no. No lo.... Shaoran sentía como su ojos le pesaban, el alma de Sakura (que parecía real, no como un fantasma), lo iba acorralando para que no cayera en el suelo, sino en su propia cama. Pronto pronunció cuando cayo Shaoran en la cama. _justo a tiempo... _Sakura....como, se te... _silencio te estas durmiendo _pero _¿ cual es tu deseo de navidad? _¿qué? _Shaoran seguía algo consiente, pero pronto se durmió. Sakura volvió a preguntar. _¿cuál es tu deseo? Shaoran ahora si entre sueños le respondió. _no puedo decírtelo, estoy dormido pero no inconsciente Sakura (alma) lo miro, jamás un subconsciente le había respondido de esa manera. Sakura le volvió a preguntar. _¿cual es tu deseo? _repito, no te lo diré, es secreto Sakura lo miro aún mas desconcertada, se aseguro de que estuviera adormecido lo justo, y si efectivamente lo estaba, pero se veía que su subconsciente era muy poderoso. _cabeza dura, yo te diré, cual es mi secreto. _¿cuál? _pensándolo mejor no _mejor así, no me gusta guardar secretos con mi persona. _¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!! Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, parecía Sheng fun, más que Shaoran pero, termino resignándose al ver que era absolutamente su conciencia más profunda. Sakura empieza a desvanecerse y dice: _maldición no ahora. Menos tiempo, nada podría ser peor. _¿sigues ahí? _le pregunto Sakura esperando que la conciencia le respondiera, pero no paso nada. _perfecto, jamás recordarás esto. Sakura lentamente se acerco a él y los abrazo, puso su manos sobre el corazón de Shaoran y dijo. _bueno que tu deseo se cumpla. Este es un poco ayuda _desprendiendo así la luz de su mano  
  
dentro de la torre de Tokyo el cuerpo de Sakura perdías fuerza, y su cuerpo llamaba a su alma. En la habitación de Li: por vario segundo pareció quedarse dormida, sobre él, pero de un momento a otro Shaoran pareció despertar, abrió apenas los ojos, y vio a Sakura durmiendo sobre su hombro con el rostro así él. La miro no podía creerlo en eso, Sakura (alma sin conciencia) abrió los ojos y lo vio despierto, y dijo casi en un grito _olvida, duerme. En eso Shaoran cayó otra vez dormido, profundamente, Sakura (alma sin conciencia) se levanto casi asustada y extremadamente, sonrojada fue entonces cuando dijo, casi riendo. _que reto me va a dar conciencia, que desorden tendrá mi ama en su cabeza_ dijo, imaginándose a Sakura en el dilema, de alma vs. razón, o más conocido como razón vs. Corazón. _pero es culpa de ella, ella quiso que yo viniera, bueno más bien que yo viniera. No, no, bueno no lo sé._ Pronto el alma de Sakura ahora hablando por si mima, se desapreció. (n.a. como habrán visto el alma de Sakura parece tener dos facetas la conciente, que actúa como la Sakura real, y la faceta impulsiva que es la que aparece, después que el cuerpo de Sakura reclama su alma, vuelve a ella solo la parte de razón, recuerden un dato muy importante, lo que hablo Shaoran cuando se había quedado dormido, sería posible que fuera la faceta impulsiva de el alma de Shaoran, para entender mejor vean los colores de la aclaración y los del texto recuerden también mi comparación con Sheng fun en capítulos futuros podrán tener cierta importancia, gracias ^o^) la habitación queda iluminada por una luz que va desapareciendo. En la torre de Tokyo. Sakura abre los ojos, he inspira aire hacía adentro, como si se hubiera ahogado, pronto y antes de poder pensar su cuerpo parece quedarse dormido, y empieza a caer. En la habitación de Li; Este se despierta, por el sueño de que ve a Sakura cayendo por una altura muy alta, cayendo por ultimo en una especie de espejo congelado, haciendo añicos el hielo, y ella cayendo dentro como desmayada. _no puede ser. _pronto recordó lo que había visto _tengo que ver se levanto de la cama, estaba vestido ya que la noche anterior se había quedado dormido luego que una practica con su espada "consentida", como él le decía. Así como estaba vestido entro en la habitación de Sakura la vio durmiendo, y entonces se negó para si mismo _todo lo que vi a de haber sido un sueño. Miro a Sakura dormir, adoraba hacer eso, Sakura siempre dormía tranquila respiraba muy despacio, esta tapada hasta la cintura con las sabanas y mantas de la cama, tenía su típica remera y shorts, que usaba siempre para dormir, Shaoran al acercarse un poco vio que tenía piel de gallina en los brazos, así que tomo las mantas que estaban en su cintura y las extendió arropándola luego de eso se quedo vario minutos viéndola. Al rato pareció estar mejor. Estaba acostada sobre unos de sus lados, con los dos brazos enfrente de su cara y sobre la almohada, Shaoran se arrodillo al lado de la cama, ((ella estaba en el medio de la cama de dos plazas)), unos segundos después, Sakura se dio vuelta boca abajo, con un manos sobre la almohada y la otra bajo ella, Shaoran por un segundo se sonrojo, era como la había visto en lo que él afirmaba un sueño, se levanto de donde estaba arrodillado, y la tapo nuevamente un poco sobre la espalda, y se fue...... En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos Sakura se levanto, al levantarse vio que estaba tapada, le resulto extraño ya que lo último que recordaba, era haber caído desde la mitad de la altura de la torre, después recuerda gracias a una puntada en el medio de la espalda, que había partido el cristal de hielo de lo que parecía un espejo, luego que había labiado primero por salir del agua, y luego de cerrar nuevamente, el cristal de hielo con el espíritu del agua dentro, se llevo un gran cansancio y recordaba haber visto el suelo de la torre antes de caer dormida o por lo menos ella creía. Al preguntarles a sus cartas entendió que era lo que había sucedido sus cards, preocupada por ella la habían traído de nuevo a la mansión, y la había cambiado de ropa para que no resfriara. Era todo tan claro como no se le había ocurrido, pero bueno luego de enterarse de la absoluta verdad, se dispuso a levantarse un vez que termino, se vio contenta al espejo, hacía muchísimo tiempo, que no usaba ropa normal, tenía una pollera, azul recta con medias altas zapatos una camisa blanca con un suéter color rojo en escote en "v", tenía el rostro alegre parecía que todo había cambiado por cierto tiempo. Se maquillo muchísimo más liviano que para las reuniones del concilio, tenía brillo en los labio y un sombra rosa en los ojos, cuando vio el reloj de su mano este se había parado. _¿por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Se dijo para si misma, antes de mirar a Kero y despertarlo preguntándole algo. _Kero ¿quieres acompañarme a hacer unas compras para navidad? _¿navidad? _si. _Sakurita todavía tengo sueño. _bueno, esta bien duerme, pero ¿qué te gustaría que te trajera? _algo dulce_ le dijo durmiéndose de vuelta. _bueno, adiós _adiós. Sakura salió de la habitación aún mirando su reloj, que sin ver quien estaba también en el pasillo. _bueno días. _buenos días Shaoran _dijo Sakura viendo con cara de desilusión el reloj. _¿qué le sucedió? _nada, es solo que realmente necesitaría una sumergible. _porque, ¿ te olvidas de sacártelo cuando te duchas? _no.. _Sakura pensó en lo que decía si Shaoran se daba cuenta de que había hecho magia a pesar de la negación del medico ella seguro sería reprendida así que dijo _si por eso, pero bueno; que le voy a hacer sigo siendo un distraída. _ ¿sí? _no lo sé supongo. Shaoran estaba mirando por sobre el hombro de Sakura cuando esta se giro había quedado casi juntos, lo cual había provocado que Sakura se separara coloradísima, y saliera del pasillo a toda velocidad y bajará por las escaleras. _¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!! _le contesto parando en seco Sakura. Shaoran se acercó a la baranda de la escalera y dijo. _¿a dónde vas? _a comprar algunas cosas para navidad. _ah, que necesitas puedo ir yo. _no esta bien, tengo que comprar algunos regalos. _que bien yo también. _¿quieres venir, con migo? _Sakura se lo dijo con una voz súper dulce lo cual provoco que Shaoran se sonrojara notablemente _claro, si tu quieres. _si, me parece bien. _que bien. Shaoran bajo las escaleras hasta quedar a lado de ella. Bajaron las escaleras, y fueron a buscar las camperas para salir afuera, en eso Sakura dice. _en mejor que te abrigues afuera hace mucho frió -¿y tu como sabes?, todavía no has salido. _si pero ve por la ventana. En eso una señal de Sakura, súper disimulada activo la card "freezer" de Sakura, y comenzó a nevar, en ese momento Shaoran llego a la ventana. _si recién esta empezando a nevar. No sentiste ningún cambio de la magia. _no para nada _le dijo Sakura mientras reía bajito por debajo. _debe haber sido mi imaginación. _es probable, pero toma o te resfriarás. _le dijo tirando le un bufanda para el cuello. _esta bien, pero tu también abrígate _le dijo tirando le su bufanda. Así salieron de la casa rumbo al centro comercial, pasaron unas cuantas calles, y la nevada paro tan de repente como había empezado. Shaoran miro a Sakura y le dijo: _no habrás tenido nada que ver con la nevada ¿verdad? _no, ¿cómo crees? _bien el hecho que este una de tu cards detrás de ti, no dice nada ¿o sí? Sakura giro la cabeza no se había dado cuenta de la card, él tenerlo tan serca la confundía un poco porque él era una fuente de magia muy grande, y eso le hacía perder un poco el fino perceptisimo que ella tenía. _es solo una card. _¿y que justo sea la card, "freezer" no tiene nada que ver? _es solo coincidencia. _sí... _le dijo Shaoran mirándola a los ojos, de una manera graciosa. _esta bien, no es verdad si tuve que ver con lo de la nevada pero no te enfades. _por qué habría de hacerlo. _no lo sé dijo Sakura esquivando el tema y yendo para un aparador repleto de peluches, Shaoran la miraba con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja tanto que la gente que pasaba los quedaba mirando, en el aparador de esa tienda Sakura en especial miraba uno de los peluches, de color canela, de gran tamaño y que tenía una bolsita en las manos. Shaoran se le paro al lado y le dijo al oído. _¿te agrada ese osito? _ ¡¡¡¿qué?!!!! _dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo. _que, ¿si te agradaba en osito color canela que mirabas? _si es bonito, pero será mejor que no nos distraigamos buscaremos las otras cosas que faltan, y compraremos lo regalos. Así lo hicieron y luego de recorrer varias tiendas tenían todo comprado. _pero que frío que esta haciendo_ dijo Sakura dejando las bolsas con compras en el suelo. _¿quieres volver? _no esta bien Shaoran no te preocupes, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas todavía. _¿segura? _claro que si, es navidad es un día para celebrar, ¿no? _le dijo Sakura tomando las bolsas en los brazos y mirándolo con un sonrisa. _claro _le dijo devolviendo aquel gesto. Sakura se sonrojo, muy pocas veces Shaoran reía de esa manera. Ya tenía casi todo comprado para el medio día. Estaban en un confitería tomando un café, cuando por la ventana de la misma, apareció Kero con una carta que había llegado desde Inglaterra. Sakura salió a buscar a Kero, luego de activar la card "time", junto con la card de Shaoran "stop". _Sakurita ¿dónde te habías metido? _bueno fui a muchos lugares Kero. _¿ y con este mocoso? _a quien llamas mocosos, peluche? Kero y Shaoran se empezaron a pelear, largaban rayitos por los ojos, mientras Sakura los miraba. _basta ya Kero. Kero se detuvo y miro a Shaoran luego dijo _te salvaste mocoso, estuviste a punto de morir. _si y.... _Shaoran iba a decir algo cuando Sakura le miro y le dijo todo. _¿y bien Sakura que decía la carta? _mañana, es noche buena 24 de diciembre? _sí _sí ¿y? _le pregunto algo impaciente Shaoran, desconfiando que fueran malas noticias. _bueno, Eriol nos a invitado a una cena en su casa, para la navidad y dice que Tomoyo tiene los pasajes en sus manos, que sería bueno que fuéramos así los celebramos todos juntos. Dice que será una cena de gala _dijo Sakura leyendo esto ultimo con algo de angustia. _que no te agrada la idea? _le pregunto Shaoran. _no si me gusta. _¿entonces que te sucede Sakurita? _le pregunto Kero apoderándose del primer lugar de Shaoran. _nada es que había empezado a acostumbrarme a usar ropa común, y bueno pensé que podría seguir usándola, tu sabes más tiempo. _eso _¿en realidad es eso? _le pregunto Shaoran desconfiando _si es, y que tendré que comprarme algo nuevo para la cena. Kero se calló de espalda al escuchar eso, En ese preciso instante también llega Sheng fun, con una carta para Shaoran. Él la toma en las manos y la lee, para eso Kero seguía desmayado con los ojitos dándole vuelta, y Sheng fun a su lado mirándolo desconcertado. _¿de quien es? _de mi madre, quiere desearnos felices fiesta y espera que estemos en año nuevo con ellos, porque según los que dice la abuela habrá un festival especial en celebración de mi. _¿de ti? _si tu sabes la abuela, y sus cosas, piensa que bueno, tu y yo. _ ¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!! _dijo Sakura poniéndose sumamente colorada. _que tu y yo _dijo señalando con el dedo mientras hablaba. _somos _si eso. Pero no es verdad. _dijo Shaoran igual de colorado. _pero.... ¿quién se lo dijo? _nadie, ella lo invento esta obsesionada por ello _ya veo _le contesto hundiéndose en la tasa de café evitando la mirada de Shaoran. En eso Sheng fun que estaba al lado de Kero, se lleva un susto bárbaro, cuando Kero quien parecía estar en shock se levanta y le dice. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura COMO TE PREOCUPAS POR ALGO ASÍ!!!!!!! _bueno es _que para las mujeres su apariencias es muy importante, si no lo sabré yo _dijo Shaoran completando la frase y mirando a Kero, como "te gané" _a ahora eres conocedor de las mujeres ¿he mocoso? _tengo hermanas, si no lo sabré, además no .... _lo llames mocoso a mi amo. _así tu gusano con alas, y tu mocoso para lo único que sirven es para fanfarronear. A todo esto Sakura, había terminado el café y dejado la plata sobre la mesa, se disponía a abrigarse luego se paro y cuando paso por a lado de Shaoran que tenía en frente, los tres personajes que había seguido peleándose, se detuvieron y la miraron. Sakura siguió hasta encontrarse con la puerta, cuando tomo el picaporte Kero dijo. _¿Sakura? _¿qué?, pensé que le tomaría todo el día, sigan peleándose como niñitos, yo tengo cosas que hacer. _dijo cerrando la puerta. Y pasando por la ventana sumamente enfadada. Los tres se miraron y dijeron al unísono. _tregua. Shaoran tomo su campera y Sheng fun la bufanda, así salieron detrás de Sakura gritándole. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!! En la esquina la alcanzaron, Kero se oculto en su bolso y Sheng fun en la campera de Shaoran. Y desactivaron las cards, todo se volvió a mover. Al cabo de un rato y de suplicas de los tres Sakura, se rió y los perdono. Tomaron el metro hasta el centro comercial, cuando llegaron allí se dividieron para hacer todo más rápido. En cuestión de veinte minutos Kero se fue con Sakura y Sheng fun con Shaoran. Una hora y media más tarde todos estaban reunidos de vuelta. Shaoran se acercaban con Sheng fun cuando escucharon, alguna discusión entre Sakura y Kero. _Sakurita el vestido que te compraste no te cubre nada. _no digas eso Kero esta bien, a mi me gusta. _pero que quieres que todos te vean. _no Kero pero ya basta en mi vestido y lo usaré yo. Sakura buscaba una salida cuando Shaoran apareció. _Shaoran ¿cómo te fue? _bien, creo ¿qué pasaba? _nada que te incumba mocoso. _y tu peluche, _si eso. _cállate lombriz con alas. _bien, bien ya basta dijo Sakura llevándose de las alas a los dos guardianes antes de que se desafiaran el uno al otro..... al llegar a la mansión, prepararon todo y como había dicho Eriol en su carta, Tomoyo tenía los pasajes. En la tarde, todo partieron con rumbo al aeropuerto más tarde estaban ubicados, en sus asientos de primera clase, Shaoran y Sakura habían quedo juntos, Tomoyo los seguía de serca, mientras escribía en una computadora, del avión con alguien. Por extrañó que pareciese Sakura y Shaoran, hablaron todo el viaje, de diferentes temas. Sakura estaba más alegre que nunca. Luego de cenar, Sakura quien se veía realmente cansada reclino el asiento para dormir. Para que estuviera un poco más cómoda, Shaoran subió el apoya brazos y reclino su asiento, asiéndolo parecer uno solo , aunque se puso a mirar la película que estaban pasando, al cabo de un rato, también se durmió. Tomoyo quien se esforzaba por no dormirse se despidió de su compañero de chat diciendo. "te amo". Y luego se durmió, por la noche, Tomoyo se despertó, y le sorprendió lo que vio. Sakura estaba durmiendo, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Shaoran al igual que su mano y Shaoran la estaba abrazando con un brazo y la cabeza sobre la de Sakura, los dos dormían placidamente. Tomoyo no lo dudo abrió la computadora de su asiento y escribió un mail, para la misma persona con la que había estado conversando en la tarde, contándole lo sucedido. Luego de eso saco la cámara, y los firmo. _esto es lo mejor que he firmado en mi vida. Cuando se lo muestre. Dijo, luego la dejo encendido apuntando a donde estaban los chicos durmiendo, y se volvió a dormir. Por la mañana Sakura estaba de nuevo durmiendo en su asiento y Shaoran en el propio, el reloj de Shaoran sonó bajito, y Sakura se despertó, la ver que Shaoran no lo apagaba se sentó en su asiento, y le tomo el bazo por sobre la camina que tenía y lo paro. Cuando el despertador dejo de sonar Sakura vio una luz roja que venía del asiento de Tomoyo, seguramente era la cámara. _jamás pierde una oportunidad. En eso Shaoran se despertó, Sakura estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla de su asiento, Shaoran la miro por varios segundo hasta que ella se dio vuelta y le dijo. _buenos días. _buenos días Sakura. _estamos casi llegando _si. Shaoran se sentó en el asiento enderezándolo como Sakura, y Sakura lo seguía mirando. _¿qué? _no es nada en realidad, solo que te ves gracioso cuando recién te despiertas. _si verdad_ dijo Shaoran sonriendo. Alo cual Sakura se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. En eso llegaba al aeropuerto ahí, los esperaba Eriol, Nakuru y probablemente Spinel. Continuara.... (n.a comentarios yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar , gracias no vemos) 


	17. 18 prologo el valls de ensueño 2

Prologó: El valls del sueño parte tt Cuando dejamos a nuestros amigos la última vez, habían llegado a Londres luego de un agradable viaje. Desde el aeropuerto habían tomado el metro hasta la estación Victoria, luego había tomado donde los esperaba una lujos limusina, Eriol le indico a las damas el camino y el se subió junto con Shaoran en el otro compartimiento. Al cabo de un rato los chicos se pasaron con las chicas, Sakura miraba maravillada el lugar: _que hermoso lugar Eriol. _lo es, es el distrito de Kensigton y Chelsea, aquí es donde vivo, en este momento estoy solo ya que mis padres ha viajado al extranjero por eso me pareció conveniente invitarles a la fiesta. _si, gracias, con la emoción se me había olvidado darte las gracias. Sakura seguía mirando la ventan con gran emoción, Shaoran que estaba sentado a su lado, se concentraba de reojo en Eriol y Tomoyo. Tomoyo estaba sentada cerca de la ventan, al lado de ella estaba Eriol quien le decía algo al oído y Tomoyo se ruborizaba, por un segundo le pareció ver que la tenía de la manos pero el momento fue tan fugazmente interrumpido, cuando Sakura se quedo frente a frente con él. _Shaoran _dijo tranquila Sakura. _Sakura _le respondió él _puedo preguntar ¿qué haces tan serca? _en realidad no mucho solo miraba la ventana por la que estabas mirando, y me distraje y ya vez, no me corrí cuando te diste vuelta. _ah , por eso _si _bueno me permites. _le dijo Sakura insinuando que se corriese. _ Si claro _dijo corriéndose del lugar, mirándola con un sonrisa en los ojos, a los que ella le respondió con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo que esperaban ver una de sus acostumbradas escenas de rubor se quedaron pasmados al ver lo que sucedía, Eriol había comprobado un poco más de su teoría sobre que "algo no andaba bien entre esos dos". El auto se detuvo, y Sakura dijo abriendo la puerta. _¿y aquí vives?, dijo con una sorpresa en el rostro notable. _si efectivamente vivo aquí desde que nací. _que grande es. _lo es pero para mi solo es demasiado. Por eso será su hogar por la estadía en este país. _ ¡¡¡¡qué bien!!!! _dijo Sakura saliendo del auto, casi de un salto a los que Shaoran salió bastante rápido también preocupado por que se lastimara, ya que estaba todo nevado y probablemente se resbalaría. Descendió también del coche Nakuru quien venía adelante y les ordeno a los sirvientes que llevarán las pertenecías de cada uno a la casa. Sakura caminaba entre los senderos repletos de nieve, mirando la vista hacía las fuentes que estaban más abajo, cuando llego al balcón miro el horizonte por unos segundo y luego cerró los ojos, cuando hizo esto se quedo como en un trance. En otro lugar del planeta, en un recóndito lugar. _bien sigue así un poco más ya se termina tu vida, card captor. En el suelo se ve la figura de Sakura, deslizándose por la barandilla del bacón, cuando estaba apunto de caer. Shaoran quien la había seguido la tomo de la mano y la tiro, para que quedara de nuevo parada. _no puede ser se me escapo de nuevo, pero esta será la ultima vez. En el mismo balcón. _¡¡¡Sakura!!!! _le dice Shaoran sacudiéndola del brazo izquierdo que tenía agarrado. Ella abre lentamente los ojos, _¿esta bien? _si.... _pero antes de agregar algo más, Sakura le suelta rápidamente la mano y se toma por sobre el abrigo negro que tenía el brazo izquierdo, respirando más rápidamente. Shaoran había olvidado por completo que no podía tocarla, y la había tomado de la mano, haciendo que su herida en el brazo se abriera, y comenzara a sangrar. _¿Sakura? _no te preocupes, ya se me esta pasando. _pero ¿qué sientes? _que le brazo se me adormece y me quema mucho. Sakura respiraba mucho más tranquila, mientras se levantaba, soltó su brazo y abrió y cerro la mano. _que bien ya no me duele _dijo recuperando la sonrisa. A sangre dejo de corre solo varías gotas habían caído en la nieve. Pero ahora ya no sangraba nada, se estaba cerrando. _Sakura yo lo siento. _¿por qué?, habrías de sentirte mal, ¿te paso algo? _no _bueno, piénsalo así, si no me hubieras agarrado la mano estaría como tortilla en el piso, eso es peor que la herida del brazo, además mira _le dijo levantando la manga de la campera, se veía solo una línea como un rasguño._ ves, ya no tengo nada, no te aflijas es tiempo de festejar. _pero Sakura _Sakura nada, a si es verdad muchas gracias, por poco lo olvido, no me hubiera gustado quedar como estampa. Tu ¿no lo crees así? _sí _dijo Shaoran viéndola pasar su lado derecho dirigiéndose a Tomoyo que venia con la cara roja. _ ¡¡¡¡¡Hey Tomoyo ¿qué le sucedió a tu cara?!!!!! _¿ por que? _estas colorada como tomate. _¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!! _si, ¿qué te paso _nada, debe ser el cambio de clima, del coche a afuera. _si ¿verdad? _claro _dijo Tomoyo agradecida que su amiga fuera tan distraída. Luego miro a Eriol por unos cuantos minutos a los ojos. _Tomoyo, Tomoyo _si, perdón ¿me decías? _si que te parece si compramos los regalos restantes en la tienda que pasamos. _le decía acercándose a la puerta de entrada. _¿no habrá problema, o sí Eriol? _no para nada vayan tranquilas lo que si uno de los chóferes las va a llevar porque hace mucho frío y lo único que falta es que se refríen. _que bien _dijo Sakura después estornudando sonoramente. _me parece que será mejor que se tomen un taza de café caliente antes de salir. _me parece que esa es una buena idea Hirakisawa _dijo Shaoran reuniéndose con el grupo. _o creo que alguien pescará un resfriado. _dijo mirando a Sakura. _no me estas hablando a mi ¿o sí? _no para nada Sakura, ¿cómo crees? _dijo Shaoran pasando por al lado de ella _Shaoran......... _dijo Sakura perdiendo la paciencia y tirando le de la bufanda, que colgaba detrás de su campera. Tirando lo por consecuencia al suelo. _eso te mereces _le dice pasando por a lado. _a sí? Shaoran la tira al suelo tirando le también de la bufanda. _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _gritaba Sakura perdiendo la paciencia. Y comenzando a tirar le bolas inmensas de nieve. Tomoyo mira a Eriol y ella se tapa un ojo, _se comportan como niños. _así es _decía Eriol dibujándose un gota en su frente mientras veía a Sakura seguir tiendo le bolas de nieve. Se lo vio jugando por vario rato hasta que estaba desfallecidos por el frío y el cansancio. Sakura recibió una bola de nieve en toda la cara y dijo. _bueno, bien basta es suficiente _como tu digas _le dijo Shaoran tirando le la última bola de nieve. _basta Shaoran. _eres una cobarde. _cállate. _le decía Sakura mientras se para y se sacudía un poco el pelo. _tu eres el cobarde. _quien se rindió. _¿quién lo vencieron primero? _a ti claro _cállate _decía Sakura sacando le la lengua y haciendo le burla, para darle la espalda- _ahora escapas. _no te escucho Sakura se dirigía a la entrada, cuando Shaoran se levanta. _Sakura no te enfades. _no, es tarde para suplicas, a llorar a la iglesia. _vamos Sakura no te enfades. Le dijo quedando a la par de ella. _Sakura vamos no te enfades. _Shaoran agacha la cabeza para verla y cuando la ve, esta se ríe y le lanza en el medio de la cara un bola de nieve. _ahora si estamos a mano. _esta bien Sakura y Shaoran entraron a la casa, donde vieron a Tomoyo estar por sentarse. _por fin llegaron. _dijo Eriol en tono burlón. _si _dijo Sakura aún riendo. _tomarán té? _yo dentro de un segundo, me voy a duchar, o me moriré de frío. _y tu li, también te ducharas? _¿qué? _si te ducharas? _le dijo Eriol mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos _he? Que me dices li, ¿te ducharas? _si _¡¿si?!_ dijo mirando a Sakura, insinuando algo. _bien yo me voy ya, o haré un charco en la sala con la ropa empapada. _dijo Sakura yéndose del lugar. Eriol se quedo mirando con Shaoran, Tomoyo se paro a buscar más te, y fue cuando Eriol le pregunto. _si te vas a duchar es mejor que te apresures. _le dijo mirando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. _Hirakisawa ¿qué insinúas? _nada _dijo volviendo su cara a la normal, ya que había estado con cara de misteriosa. _así es mejor. Dijo Shaoran dejando la sala en eso entró Tomoyo a la sala, y Shaoran escucho por lo bajo. _que bonita estas Tomoyo _gracias Shaoran pensó _Hirakisawa jamás se rinde siempre presume su galantería, está loco _ cuando llego a su nueva habitación y vio a Sheng fun mirando por un agüero en la pared. _que hace Sheng fun. _miro _que miras _un ángel _un ángel? _si Shaoran se esta sacando la ropa iba por la camisa cuando se dio cuenta a los que se refería y salió casi corriendo, tomo al dragoncito de la cola y dijo. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿cómo se te ocurre espiarla, estas loco o que te sucede?!!!!! _es que, es que _no tiene excusa, esta mal lo que haces. _Shaoran lo soltó y el dragoncito se cruzo de patas y de brazos y con una mirada seria le dijo. _¿y usted, no lo haría a caso? Shaoran se puso colorado de pies a cabeza. _¡¡¡¡claro que no!!!!! _que lastima no sabe lo que se pierde. Amo. _¡¡¡Sheng fun!!! _¿qué? si es la verdad Shaoran suspiro sonoramente como resignándose mientras sacaba ropa limpia de la maleta. Y dirigiéndose al baño _no sé que haré contigo. _no se que haré con tigo _le hizo burla Sheng fun mientras Shaoran cerraba la puerta. Este la abrió de inmediato tomo al dragoncito por las alas y lo amarro con la bufanda al respaldar de la cama. _y te mueves y te quedas sin alas ¿comprendes? _si amito _bien dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando cerro la puerta suspiro nuevamente diciendo para si mismo. _que hice mal. _dijo mientras se desprendía el pantalón. En eso del otro lado de puerta. Sheng fun peleaba por liberarse hasta que lo logró fue corriendo al hueco en la pared y cuando vio Sakura entraba en el baño. _maldición tarde demasiado. En el baño de Sakura, ella abría el agua para llenar la bañera. Decía para si misma al recordar los reproches de Kero. _que habré hecho mal Sakura se sacaba la bata y entraba a la bañera. En la sala luego de 30 minutos arribó Shaoran, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa azul pálido y un pulóver blanco con rayas azules en los puños y cuello. Se sentó a tomar café y charla, o por lo menor tratar de, debido a las indirectas de Eriol. Sakura arribo 15´ después de Shaoran, llevaba un polera blanca, un pollera larga de polar color beige, y un chaleco negro escote en "V", con zapatos blancos con medias beige, y el pelo recogido en media cola. Shaoran la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó. _lamento haber tardado tanto pero me quede en la bañera. _no te preocupes, ya no tener frío ¿verdad? _le dijo Eriol en un tono acaramelado que usaba siempre para dirigirse a Sakura. _no claro, que no _dijo Sakura algo sonrojada. Lo que no le causo mucha gracia a Shaoran y miro a Eriol con recelo, cuándo Sakura se dio vuelta para ver a Shaoran este cambio de cara casi automáticamente. _Shaoran ¿y tu?, como estuvo tu ducha ¿he? _bien, gracias _dijo mirándola serio como siempre, pero Sakura le sonreía. _así que la pasaron bien en la ducha _dijo Eriol "echando más leña al fuego" /expresión de mi país para decir agravando la situación, o aumentando el enojo de alguien/ Shaoran envió una mirada asesina a Eriol, al entender lo que quería decir. _y ahora ¿por qué me miras de esa forma Li? _tu sabes porque lo hago Hirakisawa. _dijo Shaoran señalando con la vista a Sakura. _puedo, ¿saber por que me meten en medio? _dijo Sakura algo preocupada por las miradas que le hacían tanto Eriol como Shaoran en sus indirectas. _no, es nada _dijo Tomoyo tranquilizándola _el joven LI y Hirakisawa solo están hablando. _pero entonces ¿por qué me miran? _es que ere un jovencita muy impactante Sakura, cualquiera desviaría su vista para verte. _Tomoyo ¿cómo dices esas cosas? _dijo Sakura sumamente avergonzada _si es la verdad Sakura. Mientras tanto Shaoran y Eriol peleaban la batalla de las miradas, tratando de definir lo indefinible. _bien _dijo Tomoyo al ver que si no paraba la situación eso terminaría mal _que les parece si almorzamos. _a mi me parece bien _dijo Sakura viendo las miradas que tenían tanto Shaoran como Eriol. Eriol seso la guerra_ me parecería agradable llevarlas a un restaurante muy conocido para almorzar. _a mi me parece bien _¿ y tu Tomoyo qué piensas? _dijo Eriol con su mirada diciendo otra cosa _a mi me parece también una buena idea. _¿ y tu Shaoran? _dijo Sakura preguntándole _a mi me parece bien, es más tengo mucha hambre _dijo sin mirar a Eriol de manera desafiante. _Shaoran _}si dime? _dijo sin mirarla _te molestaría que cuando me hables me mires, siento como si le hablara a una pared. _si perdón _dijo volviendo el rostro hacía ella, quedando muy cerca _que aclaramos de la distancia hoy en el coche. _si _dijo Shaoran corriéndose _lo _no te disculpes, no era con esa intención solo quería recordar puntos, y más ahora que pareces una pared. _una pared? _si ni siquiera me miras cuando te hablo, entre ti y la pared hay una sola diferencia que respiras. _Sakura.... _dijo Shaoran un tanto enojado. _querida Sakura ven por aquí _le dijo Eriol empujándola un poco por las espalda, antes de que terminaran enojándose el uno con el otro. Cosa que no iría del todo bien. Sakura acompañada por Eriol se puso su abrigo y salió caminando, tomada del brazo con Eriol. Detrás de ellos salía Tomoyo quien iba con una sonrisa flamante al ver a su amiga tan contenta, y Shaoran que caminaba al lado de Tomoyo, con su cara de serio. Al entrar al auto se sentaron, Shaoran y Tomoyo de un lado, Eriol y Sakura del otro. En el camino al restaurante Sakura, miraba muy intrigada la cuidad y eril por sobre el hombro de ella le indicaba, los diferentes monumentos que pasaban, Sakura había estado en Londres dos o tres veces antes, pero con el concilio y no conocía la ciudad, debido a que los mismos la tenía encerrada e incomunicada, en el hotel para que no corriera peligro. Entre charla y charla, llegaron al restaurante, erio l bajo primero y ayudo a Sakura a salir del auto. _dame tu mano. _si _dijo algo nerviosa Sakura una vez que Sakura estaba parada fuera de la limusina, ayudo a Tomoyo a salir del auto, cuando llego el turno de Lee, Eriol extendió su mano graciosamente. _muy gracioso Hirakisawa. _dijo lee con la misma voz seria que tenía siempre. _bien, solo trataba de ser amable. _encárgate de ella _dijo señalando con la mirada a Sakura. _¿qué? _no me pidas que lo repita, estará bien con tigo. Por favor. _bien _dijo Eriol con cara de extrañado por la reacción de Lee. Cuando dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Sakura, paso por al lado de Tomoyo con quien intercambio miradas de preocupación. Camino y le ofreció el brazo y la escolto hasta la puerta, al pasar por el umbral de la misma, un joven les indico el camino a su mesa, al pasar por el pasillo que dirigía al segundo piso, Eriol saludo a varias mujeres mayores levantando su mano. Al caminar un poco más Sakura noto que murmuraban antes de poder preguntar, Eriol le respondió. _son las mujeres amigas de mi madre, y como ella les encanta los rumore, y este será la gran primicia, verme a mi el considerado el hijo más solitario de la alta sociedad, acompañado de tan preciosa joven, será todo un rumor. _termino mirando a Sakura. Quien se sonrojo. Lo que provoco un risita en Tomoyo quien no dejaba de ver las raciones de Shaoran y Sakura. Cuando finalizo la cena, Sakura le pregunto algo al mozo en un perfecto ingles, y luego les dijo a sus acompañantes, que la miraban con cara extraña. _si me disculpan enseguida vuelvo. _si ...._dijeron al unísono su 3 acompañante aún bastante boquiabiertos por lo sucedido. En cuestión de minutos Sakura se sentó de vuelta en su silla, ni bien se sentó, Shaoran le pregunto lo que parecía, querer saber todos _¿sabes hablar ingles? _no en realidad, normalmente no. _¿cómo normalmente no? _es que estoy usando esta card _Sakura saco del bolsillo de su pollera, la card que solo tenía el nombre "cleverness" _ "cleverness" qué significa eso? _pregunto Tomoyo intrigada. _quiere decir Inteligencia, en ingles _si precisamente es eso, aumenta mis conocimientos en cuanto a algún tema o idioma. _es muy útil _dijo Eriol y Tomoyo al unísono. _lo es, la creé cuando estuve en Inglaterra hace dos años atrás con el concilio me costaba mucho comunicarme con las autoridades mágicas de este país así que la cree, además siempre quise saber ingles pero no me quedo tiempo aprendiendo los distintos, dialectos mágicos. _es muy buena idea, pero _pero ¿qué?, Shaoran _por que no tiene una imagen en la tapa? _porque esta activa. _¡¡¡¡¡¿qué?!!!!! _se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo Eriol y Shaoran mirándola muy preocupados. _como se te ocurre tenerla activa desde que llegamos aquí. _¿desde que llegaron aquí? _pregunto Eriol mirando a Shaoran y luego a Sakura. _si se sientan y se calman les explicaré. Shaoran y Eriol intercambiaron una mirada y se sentaron. _¿bien dinos? _tranquilo, primero lo primero, es una carta de poderes efímeros o absorbentes, tienen poco poder en si pero, son muy útiles, la puedo tener activada todo el tiempo que quiera en el cuerpo de alguien más o el mío propio, siendo la mejor elección el mío propio, ya que el control de la card es muy complicado, ya que interfiere en los pensamientos _veo que has utilizado muy bien tu poderes Sakura. _no lo digas por esto, esta card eso por comodidad. _lo sé pero aún así creaste cards que son un muy importante símbolo mágico. _gracias _dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja. El almuerzo siguió por una prolongad hora, cuando la hora llego a su fin Tomoyo dijo. _Eriol ¿no te molestaría acompañarme a pedir la cuenta abajo? _¿qué? _dijo extrañándose, al mirar la cara de Tomoyo acepto de inmediato. _si _luego miro a Sakura y luego a Shaoran _ ¿no les molesta? _no para nada _dijeron los dos luego de mirarse Eriol y Tomoyo desaparecieron al bajar la escalera. Shaoran lo miro cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Shaoran se paro y dio la vuelta, hasta quedar en frente de Sakura. _Sakura ¿has pensado en lo que pasara si la card absorbe los poderes que uso en nuestra estadía? _si_ le dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos con un sonrisa. _lo he pensado, y no preocupa como a ti. _¿recuerdas lo que dijo el medico? _si _¿recuerdas tu enfermedad?, y ¿recuerdas como aumento con el veneno? A esta pregunta el rostro de Sakura se oscureció y bajo el rostro. _si _dijo con un voz tomada _¿ y no te preocupa? _no, además no quiero pensar en ello. _Sakura _dijo Shaoran arrodillándose hasta quedar frente a su vista. Apoyo sus manos en las el las rodillas de Sakura, por sobre la pollera. _con no pensarlo no va a desaparecer, tu sabes que cuentas con migo y que no te dejaré sola, pero... _Shaoran ya te dije este es problema mío y solo mío tu no tienes nada que ver. _pero Sakura _esta conversación termino. Sakura corrió sus piernas hasta que quedaron debajo de la mesa, y le giro el rostro a Shaoran. _con portarte de esa forma no me detendrás. _no trato de hacer, si quieres hacer algo hazlo pero mantente alejado de mi y mi camino. ¿te quedo claro? _si _dijo Shaoran resignándose. Enseguida de eso, aparecieron Tomoyo y Eriol. Al ver a Sakura así, Tomoyo pregunto _¿te sientes bien Sakura? _claro que si, solo que estaba a punto de estornudar _dijo tan sonriente como siempre. _¿es eso? _claro _ dijo Sakura con igual entusiasmo. Eriol y Shaoran empezaron a hablar, y pronto Tomoyo se unió. Sakura estaba exenta de la conversación, no se sentía muy bien. _con permiso _dijo Sakura saliendo casi corriendo del lugar. _¿ que le sucedió? _le pregunto Eriol a Tomoyo _no lo sé, pero voy a ver. Con permiso _dijo saliendo detrás de Sakura Shaoran pensó rápidamente _"no será posible, ¿ no?". Pero para que no se notara su preocupación retomo animadamente la conversación. Mientras en el baño de damas, Tomoyo entraba cuando Sakura salía de una de los gabinetes. _Sakura te siente bien? _le pregunto Tomoyo algo preocupada al verla salir tan pálida. _si me siento bien. _¿qué te sucedió? _nada, pensé que se me había corrido el delineador, ¿y tu sabes lo mal que queda? _pero no se te corrió _gracias a los dioses no _desde cuando eres tan minuciosa Sakura _desde que entre en el concilio."nada puede estar desalineado" _dijo en un tono de burla Tomoyo se río, y salió del baño diciéndole _te espero arriba. _de acuerdo Tomoyo salió del baño, Sakura entro de nuevo a el gabinete. Minutos después. _¿y Tomoyo que le sucedió? _nada se fue a maquillar. _tanto apuro para eso_ dijo Eriol _si tu no sabes como son con eso _dijo resignado Shaoran _mis hermanas se pelean entre ella por el espejo en eso Sakura apareció en la sala privada donde habían almorzado, estaba tan blanca como el papel. _¿Sakura te sientes bien? _le dijo en tono preocupado Eriol _si, me encuentro perfectamente, ¿qué tal si no vamos a recorrer las tiendas? _me parece bien _dijo Tomoyo con su acostumbra sonrisa _a mi también creo que sería un buena idea. _dijo Eriol con cara de resignado _a mi me parece igual. Terminaron de caminar por muchas tiendas, Eriol y Shaoran estaban sentados en una banca de la calle comercial, esperando que la chica terminaran, Sakura protestaba bastante ya que Tomoyo la obligaba a probarse varias ropas en cada tienda. Por ultimo Sakura se había sentado con los chicos se veía cansada. _Sakura ¿vamos nos queda un cuadra de tiendas? _no querrás que entre en todas, ¿o si? _si vamos. _no Tomoyo, por favor estoy exhausta. _pero Sakura. _por favor _dijo mirándola y luego mirando a los chicos para que hicieran algo. _Tomoyo por que no vamos a.... _dijo Eriol pensando a donde _dejar esto al auto y luego volvemos _dijo Shaoran completando la frase con lo primero que se le ocurrió. _esta bien _dijo Tomoyo resignada, enseguida se paro Eriol, y le ofreció el brazo. Eriol y Tomoyo iban juntos un poco más adelante, y fue cuando Shaoran le dijo al oído algo a Sakura. _me debes una Sakura se quedo parada en el medio de la calle comercial mientras, los tres restantes caminaban animado más adelante, pronto el grito de la misma que le había hablado al oído le grito. _¡¡¡¡Sakura, vamos!!!! Sakura reacciono casi asustada. Y salió corriendo tropezándose con un chico que estaba más adelante en su camino. _perdón lo siento _no, no se preocupe fue culpa mía. _¿seguro que se encentra bien? _si no es nada en eso se acercan las otras personas que estaban más adelante. _Sakura ¿te encuentras, bien? _dijo Tomoyo súper preocupada _si Tomoyo solo me tropecé, no te preocupes. _¿segura? _le pregunto Eriol _si tranquilos _Sakura eres muy atolondrada. _cállate, si no fuera por..... por nada, mira es inútil hablar con tigo. _Sakura estaba riñendo con él pero la otra persona con quien se había chocado le dijo. _sigues siendo súper distraída, no es así Sakura. Entre susto y sorpresa Sakura se dio vuelta, al hacerlo descubrió con quien se había chocado. Salto de inmediato a su brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerza, luego de estar un buen rato así Sakura comenzó a sentir todas las miradas de sus acompañante sobre ella, y lo soltó algo avergonzada. _lo lamento. _no te preocupes me gusta que seas así, desde que llegué nadie me había abrazado así. _¿si? _dijo ella más colorada que nunca; pronto recordó algo y su rostro sonrojado cambio a un mirada picara. _¿y Ursula, qué acaso no te abraza? _dijo dándole un codazo y poniendo cara de interrogativa, a lo que el chico serio levanto su brazo y lo puso detrás de su cabeza y algo sonrojado dijo. _si, claro que me abraza y otras cosas _dijo mirando a Sakura, con mirada picará. _sigue siendo igual de depravado. _dijo Sakura dándole un pequeño empujón. Kero salió de la mochila al escuchar la voz de quien estaba en frente; salió de un salto. Al lo que Sakura tuvo que activar la card "stop", demasiado rápido sin su báculo, lo que pareció cansarla más. Su acompañante vio la escena con confabulación. _Kero CIEN MILLONES DE VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO SALGAS ASÍ EN PUBLICO. _pero Sakurita. Quería ver a Sein, el es MI FAVORITO _lo último lo dijo con mucho énfasis mirando a Shaoran. Sakura se rió incomoda. En eso miro a Tomoyo quien la miraba sin entender mucho. _lo siento, por poco lo olvido, no los he presentado. _Kero cayó de espaldas, desde donde estaba sentado y dijo _Sakura si que eres distraída, a poco un día se te va olvidar presentar con un ministro de magia y hay si te las vas a ver negras, además así te llamas cabeza del concilio. _que cállate _dijo mirándolo con cara de mala, a lo que Kero trago saliva. _bueno como decía, no los he presentado, el es Sein. _dijo mirando a los tres. _ y ellos son, Tomoyo mi mejor amiga, Eriol _hechicero de esta zona. _si _dijo Sakura viéndolo sorprendida _y él _Li Shaoran, descendiente del clan Li. _si.... _dijo Sakura mirándolo con gran duda _¿cómo sabes eso? _tengo mis contactos, recuerda que Ursula a parte de dictar entrenamientos, era la secretaría de relaciones exteriores del concejo, y bueno como tu sabes ella me lo dijo. _ah, lo había olvidado _es un placer _dijo Tomoyo inclinándose con cortesía _el placer es todo mí Tomoyo Daidoji Sakura volvió a mirarlo sorprendida. _disculpe como sabe mi apellido. _siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura ella no dejaba de mencionarte. _encantado -dijo Shaoran con cortesía pero desconfianza en su mirada. _encantado _gusto en verte de vuelta Sein pensé que jamás regresarías a Londres, ¿no que te ibas para no volver? _bueno aquí me tienes, las mujeres pueden más que yo ¿comprendes no? _dijo viendo a Eriol y luego a Tomoyo fugazmente. _claro que si. _un, momento alguien quiere explicarme lo que sucede _claro, Sakura _dijo Eriol _él y yo no conocimos hace ya bastante tiempo, probablemente antes de que te conocerte a ti, y somos amigos desde la primaría. _a bien _dijo Sakura ahora entendiendo _con razón la cantidad de veces que te hable de Eriol me respondías de un manera un tanto amistosa sobre él, ahora entiendo. _así mucho tiempo que no te veía, sigues siendo él mismo _sí, claro _dijo pensando _"no en realidad no sabes lo que he cambiado" todos siguieron caminando cuando llegaron a la esquina, Kero que venía sentado en el hombro de Sein le dijo al oído _ve ese que va adelante _¿li? _dijo bajito _si, ese es el mocoso _Kerberos, si no quieres morir será mejor que cierres tu tremenda bocazota _le dijo Sakura viéndolo de reojo con mala cara _y ahora a la mochila que no puedo tener a medio Londres estático una eternidad. _si _le dijo y se despidió de Sein. _bien, mi turno, "stop" regresa _dijo Sakura recibiendo el poder en la card que tenía en su mano. Cuando estuvo allí Sakura suspiro hondo como siempre, y espero que la card tomará la energía que uso. Sakura se tambaleo y Sein la tuvo con un solo brazo y la miró. _sigues con lo mismo, cuando me harás caso de sacar ese conjuro _sabes que nunca _dijo sonriendo. Luego de eso y de la tremenda mirada de Shaoran el paseo se prolongo por tres calle más. Donde Sein se despidió del grupo, Sakura lo abrazo muy fuerte, el igual, Sakura lloriqueaba un poco. _he no llores. _lo siento soy un tonta _decía riéndose entre algunas lágrimas. _vamos prométeme que no llorarás. _claro que si, pero tu promete que me escribirás _Sakura le dio un papel con una dirección. _pero si se la dirección de tu casa. _no importa, adiós. _dijo Sakura abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas antes de irse corriendo para alcanzar a los demás que lo habían saludado antes que Sakura. _salúdame a Ursula de mi parte _se volteo para decir antes de alcanzar a los que iban delante de ella. _lo haré Cuando llegaron al auto Tomoyo les dijo que era mejor volver, porque Sakura estaba muy cansada y se le notaba. Sakura lo negó, pero sin más remedió se subió. Shaoran y Eriol se sentaron en el asiento de enfrente, Tomoyo y Sakura en el opuesto (secciones derecha e izquierda asientos) Al cabo de un rato se dejo de escuchar la voz de Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran que venían en su mundo de conclusiones, miraron a donde esta Sakura y Tomoyo, y notaron que la primera se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga. _si que estaba cansada ¿no lo creen? _si _dijeron los otros dos al unísono al llegar a la mansión Sakura se despertó al detenerse el auto, Eriol les informó de la cena de navidad, Sakura y Tomoyo partieron de inmediato a la habitación para alistarse. Todo salió de maravilla, como era de esperarse, Sakura despampánate como siempre, impacto terriblemente a los dos chicos que las esperaban en la escalera, a uno en partícula, digamos que lo súper impacto, Tomoyo ve veía igual de hermosa para alguien que estaba allí. _hola _dijo Sakura para romper el hielo. _ho...hola _Shaoran parecía súper nervioso. _te queda muy bien el traje pero falta, algo _dijo Sakura sacando la card "flower" _Sakura, no hagas eso _¿por qué no? _no estás en condiciones de hacer magia por hacerla. _haber si entiendes algo, son mis card mi magia y mi deseo. ¿quedo todo claro? _si _dijo Shaoran entre risa y preocupación. _flower aerc anu asor ajar. _ de la card broto una rosa roja, hermosa. _saicarg. _toma _le dijo extendiendo si mano, con el guante. _chicos... _dijo Eriol mirándolos._nosotros nos adelantamos _bu..bueno _dijo Sakura Eriol y Tomoyo desaparecieron en un pasillo. Donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran había un lucecita roja entre las plantas. _ asomreh se. (na. Lean las palabras y frases de atrás para adelante *_^!!) _ ocigám oerfue ralbah sebas. _ ecerap ose. Sakura lo miro con los ojos brillantes. Sakura se le acercó para poner la rosa en el bolsillo del traje. Shaoran que también tenía guantes le acarició la mejilla. _quédate quieto Shaoran _le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. _ oralc abatse odot euq esnep _ olritsiser edup on ueq se _ im ed sáratrapa et euq ejid et y, oreiuq on euq sebas sam _ pero ¿Sakura? _te lo dije Sakura se marchaba cuando Shaoran la tomo del brazo. _¿sereiuq euq? _sojo sol a etrev olos _atasab ay rovaf rop. _solrarim, emajéd alos. _sámaj acnun _otse éviser orep, neib atse. _es hermosa, pero ¿cómo? _ella es la responsable. _ "bloom"? _si _gracias. Puso la flor en el bretel de su vestido y se fueron por el mismo pasillo, ahí se encontrón con Eriol y Tomoyo abrazados de una forma, digamos no muy parecida a un abrazo amistoso. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Hirakisawa?!!!!! _dijo Shaoran bastante sorprendido. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Tomoyo?!!!!!!!!!!_ dijo Sakura igual que Shaoran continuara.  
  
Notas de la autora: Que mala soy, no saben lo que sigue pero no se preocupen, poco a poco sabrán que es lo que pasas, por lo pronto en el próximo capitulo, sabrán de que se trata ese abrazo no muy parecido a un abrazo amistoso. No vemos muchas gracias. Angel_yanu comentarios o lo que quieran : yanu_chan_@yahoo.com.ar No veremos pronto 


	18. 19Tomoyo eriol un secreto

Capitulo N° 19: Tomoyo y Eriol, un secreto La visita al pasado _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hirakisawa!!!!!! _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tomoyo!!!!!!!!. Tanto Tomoyo como Eriol se separaron ante el susto luego se escucho pronunciar dos voces; Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la mano. _ "end" _dijo Eriol _"Stop" _dijo Shaoran Shaoran miro a Eriol de reojo como esperando un explicación. Dentro del salón de fiestas se escuchaban menos voces, pero algunos pasos salía de la misma Eriol y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas algo preocupado. _omall et ococnoc et "time" al decir eso las pocas voces que se escuchaban en el salón se escucharon seguidas de un golpe. Sakura abrió los ojos y miro a Eriol seria como nunca antes lo había mirado, y luego le dedico la misma mirada a Tomoyo. _ednefo em, im en airaifnoc on euq ésnep sámaj _Shaoran quien fue el único que le entendió a Sakura le dijo. _tranquilízate debe haber un explicación lógica _si, sé que la hay _dijo tomando a Tomoyo del brazo mucho más tranquila y sonriéndole un vez en el living Shaoran y Sakura se sentaron en frente de los otros dos. _bueno ¿porque no dijeron nada? Se dieron muchas explicaciones sin sentido hasta que Sakura, dijo firme pero con un sonrisa. _haber, ya dieron todas las explicaciones absurdas que se les ocurrieron ahora digan la verdadera. _bien _dijo Tomoyo_ lo que pasa es que te vi tan triste, en el concilio y con tanto problemas que pensé que no era conveniente decírtelo, por más que Eriol insistió no quise decirte nada, eres mi amiga y entendía porque estas mal, y me pareció sumamente egoísta decírtelo. Ere mi mejor amiga Sakura, y si no te lo dije, no es porque no confiaba en ti, sino que me preocupaba tu tristeza era notable y es notable para quienes te conocemos, y no quería que te sintieras mal. Además creo que si no nos dice que te pasa, además de lo que yo logró entender ahí algo más, pero esta bien así. _Tomoyo, lo siento tanto, jamás quise que pensaras eso. Yo no estoy triste en realidad no puedo pedir más a la vida. Hubiera estado feliz por ti a pesar de todo, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho como para envidiar lo que tienes, te felicito no mereces nada menos, que esto. Y a ti también Eriol, lamento haber sido ruda con ustedes, en realidad no sé que me pasa. Otra vez te dijo que lo siento Tomoyo jamás quise eso ¿me crees verdad? _le dijo Sakura llorando desconsoladamente mientras la abrazaba_ ¿me crees? _claro que si Sakura. A pesar de que Shaoran no era muy expresivo le tendió la mano a Eriol, cuando este se la dio le dijo. _felicitaciones lo conseguiste _luego lo tiro de la mano y lo abrazo con la otra y le dijo en Eufreo simple (se leen solo las palabras de atrás para delante) _aturfsid ol euq etsiugesnoc, on sejed elricid ol euq senteis, etreus..... ogima A eso Eriol le respondió el abrazo y le dijo. _ saicarg, ut neibamat ol sáriugesnoc _acnun. Sakura se dio vuelta secándose las lagrimas de los ojos con la palma de la mano, y sonriendo, Shaoran y Eriol se dejan de estrechar la mano, Sakura abraza a Eriol y le dice _gracias _¿por qué? _por querer a mi amiga, gracias _Sakura..... _felicitaciones Shaoran por lo propio felicito a Tomoyo y se dispusieron a desactivar los poderes cuando, Sakura cae sentada agarrandose el hombro y el estómago. Y cayendo sentada en el sillón, con los ojos abiertos y la lágrimas saliendo de ellos. _¡¡¡Sakura!!! _¡¡¡Sakura!!!_ Eriol y Tomoyo la llamaron al unísono, Shaoran que estaba el costado de estos dos tardo un poco más de reaccionar, miraba como donde había estado las lastimaduras del último combate estas latían como luces mientras se enrojecían más y más. Shaoran se acercó, a Sakura y le ordenó a Eriol que retuviera el poder de las card que perderían el control si porque Sakura no las estaba manejando, Eriol se quedo parado, y Shaoran le grito _vamos muévete Eriol toma a Tomoyo de la mano y se la lleva de ahí una vez solos Sakura, seguía en la misma posición pero ya no se rodeaba las heridas tenía los brazos, apoyados en sus piernas, y la cabeza sobre los brazos, temblaba como un hoja, Shaoran sabía que no podría tocarla. _Sakura mírame _no puedo _vamos mírame _no _¿por qué? _jamás te dejaría de mirar si lo hiciera, y probablemente te lastimaría. _que? _si, te puedo lastimar hasta con el contacto de la vista, porque crees que te miro tan poco tiempo, cuando te habló. _Sakura escúchame claramente déjame ayudarte, si no _nada, nada te puede pasar, te dije que me dejarás en paz y que te alejarás de mi. ¡¡¡¡¡A CASO NO LO ENTIENDES!!!!!!!! Sakura levanto la vista, tenía una vista de enfado pero de sus ojos salían miles de lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes estaban casi blanco, y ella no dejaba de temblar. Al ver que se quedaba mirándolo bajo la cabeza de inmediato. _no quiero mirarte, prefiero morir antes de eso. _¡¡¡¡Sakura no digas semejante tontería!!!!!!!! Sakura estaba aumentando su poder como hace siempre que se desespera, Shaoran lo noto y trata de detenerla, pero es ahí cuando Sakura pierde el control por completo, se levanta del asiento y extiende sus manos al costado de su cuerpo. Lo mira y lo toma por el cuello lo levanta por sobre su cabeza. _Sakura soy yo no lo vez _eratam et _(Eufreo mágico de atrás para adelante todo) _Sakura mírame. _no puedo _contesto con la voz de Sakura _ latrom etallác _Sakura hablaba con su voz pero sonaba más muerta _ basta no le hagas daño. _Sakura mírame _no puedo te lastimaría. _hazlo es una orden Sakura levanto la vista y lo vio una momento fugas, para no hacerle daño pero lo suficiente como para, controlar su cuerpo a voluntad y soltarlo, luego antes de lo que parecía su contraparte se apoderará de ella, salió corriendo subió las escaleras, pero cuando paso por la abertura que daba al pasillo del salón de fiestas, todos los hechiceros invitados a la fiesta de navidad, se percataron, del aura que caminaba frente a ellos, Eriol venía con Tomoyo cerca de los demás. Sakura volteo para verlos, y fue cuando su aura aumento y cambio era un aura fácilmente calificada como maligna. Todos lo hechiceros la atacaron al mismo tiempo sin darle tiempos a Eriol para advertirle. Todos los ataques pasaron lo que parecía el reflejo de su perdona, un escudo que la rodeaba, pero cuando estuvo casi al frente de ella, su ojos se pusieron sumamente blancos, todas sus heridas se mostraron una por una, como un luz debajo de su piel, dejándola completamente marcada. Pronto se escucho un grito, el cual Shaoran reconoció, era la tercera vez que lo escuchaba, en último combate Sakura había usado el mismo ataque, ahora lo reconoció, era el grito de Sakura, con su voz, la batalla anterior también había usado el mismo poder, era el grito de desesperación de Sakura quien parecía estar dentro de su cuerpo controlado por algo, el grito era más desgarrador que los demás. Sakura quien estaba, con las heridas marcadas en la piel, y los ojos blancos, levanto la mano, todos los ataques se hicieron una esfera. Y se escucho pronunciar en voz muy alta. "Arecejorne es ehcon al, arerroc ergnas Arap aranimac eterum al ed oinomed le ... nev odaivne. Ergnas armarred" al finalizar la frase la esfera se lanzó sobre los hechiceros, Eriol protegió a Tomoyo, y antes de que el impacto pegara se escuchó la voz de Sakura, recitando un conjuro. _yo te llamo, ven a mi al decir eso la esfera se dio vuelta y la ataco a ella, Sakura lucho con lo que la quería controlar, para bajar las defensas, el impacto dio de lleno en el pecho de Sakura, claramente en el salón se escuchó la inspiración de Sakura al recibir el impacto, luego un grito tan o mayor que el anterior, se escucho, Sakura fe arrastrada por la fuerza del impacto hasta la otra pared, donde se escucho como si los huesos se le rompieran y la inspiración fue más fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, luego con voz ronca dijo. _lo logré están todos bien. Sakura se deslizo por la pared, con los ojos cerrado al llegar al piso, cuándo toco el suelo el aura que era maligna le rodeo otra vez el cuerpo, he lo levantó los ojos eran blancos y las heridas, más marcadas ahora parecían rasguños. Iba a atacar de nuevo, cuando Sakura que parecía tener algo de fuerza contra el espíritu que la poseía. _no te atrevas el aura de Sakura rodeo a la otra, y elevó su cuerpo, hasta el cuarto de Eriol, todos la siguieron pero cuando llegaron a la puerta estaba con un sello impenetrable, el que pasará era destituido de su alma, y evaporado su cuerpo, uno de los hechiceros lo había intentado. Un media hora después no se dejaban de escuchar los gritos de la verdadera Sakura, los invitados habían abandonado la residencia por una orden de Eriol, solo Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban frente a la puerta. Tomoyo estaba abrazada a Eriol, cada grito desgarrador que se escuchaba de dentro, Tomoyo se abrazaba con más fuerza como con miedo, se escuchaban golpes fuertes y el ruido de cosas rotas, en una de esas se escucha un golpe en la puerta, y el grito de Sakura, Eriol miraba analizando la situación, Tomoyo temblaba y Shaoran no dejaba de abrir y cerrar los puños. Se escucho un segundo y un tercer golpe seguido. Se escucha la voz del agresor. _eratam et _jamás podrás, lo sabes no me matarás. Se escucha los pasos de Sakura que se levanta, la puerta se sacude un vez más. Se escucha a la agresora. _él eraredpoaem y apreucut desgarraré. _¿qué dijo? _Eriol se quedo sorprendido no sabía ese idioma. _esta hablando en Eufreo mágico, se dejo de usar ase más de 20 décadas, Sakura y yo nos comunicamos con él. Y dijo " desgarraré tu cuerpo y me apoderaré de él" Eriol observo con el dolor que había dicho el idioma que usaban ellos, algo andaba mal, como era el único que podía entenderle además de Sakura Pronto cuatro azotes se escucharon en la puerta, el enemigo ahora hablaba normal. _Eres un chiquilla insoportable. Te mataré y usaré tu sangre para abrir el portal y luego me divierta con el _sabes que si aniquilas te aniquilas _le dijo Sakura altanera _además jamás te dejaré acercarte a él. Fuera del cuarto Tomoyo, se aferraba a Eriol y Shaoran parecía desgarrarse al escuchar a Sakura pelear. _jamás te dejaré ganar, vivo por quienes están allí afuera ellos son mi vida, jamás me matarás mientras ellos estén ahí. _que emotivo, todas dicen lo mismo. _te refieres, a tu hermana y a toda mis antepasados. Del otro lado de la puerta: _de que demonios esta hablando Sakura? _Li ella esta hablando de su familia. -_parece que es un defecto que todas te pudieran derrotar, tienes esa manía por matar a las personas, pero sabes, siempre quedará una generación más, que te destruirá. _yo lo dudo, tu aún ere virgen no has tenido relación con nadie, tu no llevas en tu vientre a nadie, eres tu y nada más que tu, si tu mueres nadie queda. Serás la última generación de esta familia, tonta debiste haberte acostado con alguien si tu sabías que esto te esperaba, lo sabías desde que tu padre murió o me equivoco? _no, no te equivocas he sabido todo desde la muerte de mi padre. _entonces eres una tonta. Debiste de hacerlo. _no, porque eso ese para una sola persona, nadie más tiene el derecho. _decía con inmensa dulzura _acaso crees que estarás con... _jamás lo menciones lo odio, prometí por mi sangre que no lo nombraría tu no lo harás. _dijo Sakura con mucha agresividad Se sintió como una tormenta de rayos se dependió, pareció darle al enemigo pero tan solo lo traspaso. El enemigo tomo la fuerza y la tiro a Sakura, desde el otro lado se vio como se iluminaba la puerta, y se veían escapar rayos. Pronto se sintió el giro de Sakura y el azotar de la puerta, también se oyó que Sakura se paraba. _ríndete y morirás rápido _jamás si he de morir, moriré como horra, como todas mis antepasadas. _haber, si digamos que si, todas menos su madre y tu abuela, ella murieron tontamente como tontas. _jamás, jamás insultes Ami familia. En el otro lado de la puerta, llevaban 3 horas ahí dentro _Sakura por favor deja de pelear. _decía Eriol _Sakura amiga no peles _decía Tomoyo rompiendo el llantos. _no se detendrá sabe que estamos aquí, aunque su enemigo no lo sepa ella lo sabe, no dejará de pelear, por un demonio ¿por qué es así? _dijo Shaoran cerrando la puerta. Sakura había aparecido su espada, su card y había empezado a atacar su sobra, los golpes la debilitaban, pero las heridas también pasaban a su cuerpo. Su sombra que ya tenía un cuerpo idéntico al de ella (Sakura), la ataco se sintió desde afuera el golpe en el piso de Sakura y su grito, luego se sintieron millones de golpes más cuando azoto contra la puerta, se oyó un silenció sepulcral. Fuera. Shaoran perdió el control y se lanzó contra el escudo pero, aparecieron tres guardianes en frente, Sheng fun, Kerberos y Shing beam (los primeros dos en sus formas reales) _no se te ocurra mocoso, Sakura esta bien. Sigue viva. _'cómo lo sabes? _soy su guardián mi conexión con ella es infinita, confía por una vez, en lo que te digo. _Sakura _amo _Sheng fun _amo _nada puede hacer ya, ella esta ahí y no lo dejará entrar. Lo aprecia demasiado _pero dentro: se escuchaban la reparación cansada de Sakura, y como su cuerpo se paraba. _y aún siguen con vida? _hierba mala nunca muere _si, ¿verdad?, yo soy inmortal _yo vengo de ti, tengo mi hierba mala. _cállate, o miras. _si quieres abrir el portal me necesitas viva, si por lo menos quieres saber la verdad. _sé como abrir el maldito portal. _no, no lo sabes _dijo Sakura con el rostro desafiante _me matas y no lo sabrás. _no te creeré una palabra _bien, haya tu , si crees que la llave no sabe como abrir el portar, créelo. _no me desafíes. _por que piensas que no me puedes ganar Sakura esperaba el ataque y dijo _una vez te gané no me costará, otra _ así lo veremos muy pronto Sakura apenas si podía moverse. Esquivaba difícilmente los ataques Del otro lado_ Escuchaban cada palabra de Sakura. Lo guardianes detenían a Shaoran mientras explicaban de su ausencia _no estuvimos ante porque lago. No durmió, puedo asegurar que fue Sakura. Shaoran se calmo _pero ¿por qué haría algo semejante. _por lo mismo que esta luchando. ¿lo que no se de donde salió ese espectro? _se pregunto Eriol Shaoran sabía de donde ella se lo había dicho, Mijuki se había encerrado en ella, y era muy difícil controlarla, y con su enfermedad era mucho pero, Shaoran escucho _Seguiré peleando así sea lo ultimo que haga. No he peleado tanto para que me maten Shaoran al escuchar recordó lo que Sakura le había dicho ******************flash back*****************. Shaoran había enfrentado a Sakura a la salida de restaurante por lo cual había tenido que dormir a todo incluso a Eriol y a Tomoyo, él la había agarrado de brazo a lo que ella se soltó y le dijo _ Lee Shaoran desde este momento no quiero que te me acerques, te odio. _Sakura a mi no me engañas, con eso _no lo pretendo solo comprende que las cosas va de mal en peor, sé muchas cosas que tu no sabes por eso no me entiendes. _¡¡¡¡¡¡te entendería si me las dijeras!!!!!! _SABES QUE JAMÁS LO AHRE, TE LO DIJE, ALEJATE DE MI ES MI PROBLEMA NO EL TUYO. _Sakura, ME TIENES HARTÓ CON ESTO Y TU DESPLANTES. _SI NO QUERÍAS VERME HUBIERA HECHO CASO CUANDO TE LO DIJE, NO TE NECESITO, TE CREES DEMASIADO, LO NUESTRO MURIO ANTES DE EMPEZAR NO SE SI TE QUEDO CLARO _MENTIROSA. _NO LO SOY _CLARO QUE LO ERES, NUNCA HUBO NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS. _SI TIENES RAZÓN. _NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO _le decía Sakura con los ojos vidriosos _YO TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZA, Y PUEDES MORIRTE SI LO QUIERES NO ME IMPORTAS. _NO TE PREOCUPES NO TE PEDIRÉ PERMISO PARA MORIRME, TE QUEDO CLARO _SI, SABES JAMÁS CONSEGUIRAS A NADIE QUE TE AMÉ SUI SIGUES CON ESA ACTITUD DE HEROE. _A SÍ, NO ME INTERESA, JAMÁS AMERÉ A UN PERSONA, JAMÁS LO HARÉ DE NUEVO _Sakura salía corriendo Shaoran la frena Sakura le ice _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES? _QUE ME MIRES A LOS OJOS Y ME DIGAS QUE LO NUESTRO NO EXISTE Sakura levanto la vista en contra de su voluntad y dijo: _ENTRE NOSOTRO JAMÁS HUBO NI HABRÁ NADA. DESDE AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE TE DIJO QUE TE ODIO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN, TE ODIO. Shaoran había quedado sorprendido Sakura lo había visto a los ojos y se lo había dicho ahora ella estaba llorando _Sakura _QUE QUIERES?, QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE VA A PASAR, LO SUEÑOS NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ, SÉ QUE VOY A MORIR, TU NO LO HARÁS, TE ASEGURO QUE TENDRÁS UNA LARGA VIDA, LLENA DE AMOR Y SEGURO TE ENCONTRARAS CON UN MUER BUENA Y TENDRÁS MUCHOS HIJOS, MUY HERMOSO, SERÁ REVOLTOSO PERO TENDRÁN EL CARACTE DE SU PADRE. Y ESA MUYJER LA ENCONTRARAS CUANDO YO HAYA MUERTO. _Sakura _NO QUIERO VER MORIR A NADIE MÁS, PO GENERACIONES EN MI FAMILIA LAS MUJERES HAN MUERTO POR LA SALUD DE SUS HIJO, Y EL BIEN ESTAR DE SUS PERSONAS QUERIDAS, YO SIENDO LA quinta GENERACIÓN MUJER DE MI FAMILIA, TENGO EN MI EL ODIO ACUMULADO POR MÁS DE 100 AÑOS, TENGO EL MAL EN MI, Y A DESPERTADO ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE PUEDO CONTROLAR LAS BLACK CARDS? _porque tienes grandes poderes _NO, PORUQE TENGO LA MISMA MALDAD EN MI INTERIOR SOMO IGUALES, PORQUE CREES QUE SOY EL SACRIFICIO DE LA POFECIA PORQUE SOY LA TARA, TARA, NIETA DE Mijuki _¡¡¡¡¡qué!!!! _SORPRENDIDO ¿NO? _pero es absolutamente imposible _NO LO ES, MI FAMILIA AVANZO EN EL TIEMPO PARA SALVERSE, DESDE LA HERMANA DE Mijuki, TODAS HAN VIAJADO EN EL FUTURO PARA DEJAR LA GENERACIÓN A SALVO CON PERSONAS DIFERENTE. TODAS HAN LLEVADO A SUS HIJAS EN EL FUTURO PARA SALVARLAS, Y CONTINUAR LAS GENERACIONES DE SANADORAS, FORGADORAS, ESPIRITISTA, VIDENTES Y HEHICERAS. _olvidaste card captor, y angles. _NO SOY UN ÁNGEL, LA MALDAD ESTA EN MI, JAMÁS SERÍA UN ANGEL, MI PODER VIENE DE ODIÓ _jamás digas eso tu poder viene de tu amor, y nada más _¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE YO ERA UN ÁNGEL? _de las criaturas mágicas las que mejor, ven el interior las más perfectas, mi guardián me dijo que era un ángel, dice que puede ver tu alas cuando sonríes, o cuando duerme, dice que ve esas alas en tu ojos, dice que tu hermosura es celestial y solo del cielo podría venir, dice que puede hacer revivir un corazón helado, y yo de eso doy un victima, dice que una de tus lágrimas podía curar el alma de un persona muerta, dice que eres un ángel y la única capas de guiar las almas al paraíso, dice que 1000 veces has rechazado la entrada al paraíso por los mortales, dice que eres un ángel desde cualquier mirada, solo ahí que ver con el corazón para saberlo. Dice que ere el ángel que cada mañana ilumina el día, y que la persona que despierte a tu lado verá esas alas cuando el alba aparezca y ilumine tu rostro.... _Shaoran la miraba fijo. Decía lo que Sheng fun le había dicho el día que la conoció. _¿HABER como explica tu guardián que yo tenga maldad? _pues verás el dice que por, el pecado del hombre y la magia equivocada tu corazón a tenido que soportar las penurias de un humano, ha tenido que enfrentar la más terrible de las soledades, que has tenido que soportar el dolor más profundo, que has tenido que llorar las lágrimas más amargas, para comprobar que eres lo suficientemente humana y que te dejen en la tierra. _¿y como explica que todo esto pase? _bueno, me dijo hace poco, que tu había rechazado el cielo una vez, más para quedarte con nosotros y que habías, desatado la ira del mismísimo cielo, que te habían sentenciado a defendernos, que jamás disfrutarías el paraíso terrenal, por desobediencia, dice que por eso buscas las muerte, por que sabes que con tu muerte volverás al paraíso y salvarás la vida de los demás, pero también dice, que tu ya no eres un ángel que cayo de cielo, que vive feliz, te convertiste en humana por el sufrimiento, y por el rechazo del paraíso, dice que quieres morir para evitar que la ira toque a los hombre de la tierra, los mortales, dice que una y mil veces, renunciaras al paraíso para salvarnos. _yo no soy un ángel _eso me lo dijo mi guardián dice, que desde que amas, tu sufrimiento no ha calmado y que tu corazón pronto se convirtió en uno humano, tan vulnerable a la maldad y la confusión que por eso cortaste tu alas, y dijiste que enfrentarías el sufrimiento humanos, por la esperanza de volver a no ver el mudo sin amor, eso me lo dijiste a mi cuando éramos niños y que esas palabras no significaban tanto como ahora, me lo dijiste llorando, ahora entiendo cuando Sheng fun me dijo, que eres más humana cada día, porque el dice que los ángeles imparten la felicidad pero que jamás descienden haber el verdadero sufrimiento del hombre, ninguno se queda todos dejan su felicidad pero nunca, renunciarán al paraíso para ver a un hombre feliz. Tu no eres así Sakura, y yo si creo que eres un ángel humano, eres muy especial para cada persona, en el tiempo en que no te vi me di cuenta de lo solo que esta, y por primera vez me enteré de lo tu palabras querían decir, esa soledad que es estar rodeado de gente pero aún así sola, eso era lo que tu viste, y te quedaste, este año más de una vez pudiste renunciar y descansar en cielo en un descanso eterno, pero te quedaste a luchar por ese mundo que tu vez. Yo si creo que eres un ángel Sakura.... _yo no soy un ángel _decía mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_ yo no soy un ángel solo soy Sakura, nada más. _pero peleas, por lo que parece no tener esperanzas, peleas por lo que los demás creyeron perdido, peleas por lo que te rodeamos. Un humano no haría eso. _como lo sabes? _no lo sé, solo lo siento, tu eres especial, peleaste por nosotros más de una vez, desde que te conocí has peleado con un sonrisa. Sabes ahora tengo miedo, porque no sonríes, si pelear sin esperanzas no saldrás viva, tu eres mi ángel y te quedaste a luchar en vez de salir corriendo *************** fin flash back******************************************* en la realidad escucha a Sakura decir. _jamás me rendí esta no será la primera vez _aún sigues luchando _pronto, se sintió como la puerta se destruía, explotaba en miles de pedazos y Sakura caía en el borde de su propio sello, golpeada y sangrando, y con la espada de Mijuki atravesándola en uno de los costado. El grito de Sakura se oía claro, estaba en frente Kero la miraba no podía hacer nada, Mijuki no podía ver más haya del campo, Sakura lo veía a la perfección , Mijuki tenía la espada en la mitad de camino hacia el otro lado, cuando la barrera empezó a fallar. Mijuki vio lo que estaba del otro lado, era quien ella estaba buscando, Sakura noto el rostro de satisfacción entonces Sakura grito_ _Kerberos, Sheng fun, Shing beam, saquéenlos de aquí llévenlos a la torre en el centro y quédense ahí lo guardianes obedecieron Sakura dijo lago más. _allí los esperan Rubi Moon y Spinel sun, mándeles mis saludos _dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego miro a Eriol y dijo _Protégela o te costara la vida _todo la miraron y se quedaron estáticos. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo en los brazos y se subió a Kerberos este partió lo más rápido. Shaoran se quedaba ahí, Sakura puso sus manos en la espada y la quebró. La saco de dentro y le dijo a Mijuki _si lo quieres a ellos pasarás sobre mi cadáver, ¿entendiste? _bien, no será difícil. _lo veremos Sakura sacudió su espada, y se puso en posición de atacar. Y dijo _vencí al mejor espadachín mágico, no me costarás nada _lo veremos niñita el sello cayó Sakura, vio que Shaoran estaba allí, así que lo empujo con un ráfaga de viento, en el aire lo agarraron los guardianes a los que le dijo _váyanse de aquí, no moriré _bien _bien _Sakura yo te...... _cállate, no quiero saber ya te lo dije apártate de mi _esta vez a diferencia de veces anteriores lo dijo sonriendo. Shaoran salió llevado por Sheng fun y Shing beam _Ahora solo somos tu y yo dijo Sakura antes de pelear, "aún no moriré" _en el exterior se escucho el grito de Sakura, Mezclado con el de Mijuki, la mansión se lleno de luz blanca, y se consumió la negra. _vuelvan de inmediato. Shaoran le ordeno a sus guardianes que regresara, de inmediato Eriol y Tomoyo los siguieron con todo los demás guardianes. Al entrar en la mansión todo estaba calmo, más calma de lo habitual. Shaoran subió las escaleras, las puerta del cuarto de ella estaba cerradas y reparadas, después vio que empezó a llover Shaoran salió la balcón, estaba allí empapada por el poder de rain, y peleando con sus cards Había llegado al nivel que le había dicho Sheng fun, se había convertido en una card, atacaría a quien estuviera cerca, debía de perder para liberarse, porque era un emoción muy fuerte, casi como pelear . Shaoran bajo, las escalera, y corrió al patio allí estaba ella, tomo la espada que ella le había hecho y entro al dogma donde estaba peleando, sus cards desparecieron ella dijo. _neiuq sere _rodater ut _neib Shaoran desfundo la espada, pronto estaba peleando con Sakura, estaba convertida en un carta nada, su velocidad era sorprendente, pero pronto Shaoran granó territorio, la estaba venciendo.  
  
Así paso un buen rato, Shaoran decidió usar sus card, con las de ataque la atacaba, alrededor de un hora después, Shaoran finalmente la venció, estaba sobre ella, teniéndola con la espada, Sakura se movía como un carta que no quiere calmarse, el campo se desvaneció, Shaoran fue despedido unos doscientos metros Kero lo salvo con Sheng fun _mocoso ¿estas bien? _amo ¿esta usted bien? _si, pero miren Shaoran apuntaba a Sakura, estaba de nuevo blanca como un papel u cuerpo era el de siempre, de adentró salió, el cuerpo de Mijuki aún era una sombra, pero cuando Sakura muriese ella recobraría todo su poder. _te queda muy poco _no lo creas ya veremos, Mijuki la ataco, atravesó la espada por el mismo costado que antes pero esta salió de lado a lado, Sakura grito de dolor, cuando Mijuki saco la espada, los ojos de Sakura estaban más verdes que nunca, era un verde marino, la miro desafiante y dijo. _no sabes con quien te metes ¿verdad? _cállate _Mijuki trato de atacarle pero nada paso la espada se deshizo, Sakura la lastimo en el brazo con su propias espada. _la heridas se te marcan a ti y yo recuperó fuerzas,_ Mijuki le lastimo el rostro Sakura dio vuelta la cara, el cuerpo de Mijuki tenía la mitad de cuerpo que era real. _aún no sabes con quien te metes. Sakura se corrió unos cuantos metros, Por arte de magia un arco dorado apareció y una flecha dorada con le Sakura, abrió sus alas que no eran las de la card "fly" , si no las propias de ella, cuando e extendieron eran transparentes con todo rosas y amarillo, Sakura se puso en posición y dijo _elcarim aüf el, avirra a aroh artseuv _vuestra hora a llegado, le füo miracle. Al decir esto un flecha dorada se dependió de su arco, y traspaso el pecho de Mijuki derruyéndola, sus gritos se escucharon hasta que se destruyo y quedo polvo que el viento se llevó. Sakura quedo con sus alas extendidas luego, cayó de rodillas. Con un flecha dorada en el pecho. Shaoran corrió y la sostuvo en su brazos sobre la rota si tocarla Tomoyo y Eriol permanecían congelados, lo mismo los guardianes. _Shaoran, no me mires así no me he muerto _pero, mira tienes heridas para matarte. _creo que tengo un problema con las flechas, mi corazón las atrae Sakura se sacó la flecha y dijo _sabes, soy un chica inteligente, apunte al mismo lugar que antes. _¿qué dices Sakura? _que mis armas jamás te lastimarían, por eso recuerda que tengo una parte de ti en mi corazón, y la flecha se freno y no me toco el corazón, y lo demás se sana. _pero Sakura, miran como sangras. _que tiene, además tus flechas son las únicas que tienen el privilegio de atravesarme el corazón _le dijo Sakura riendo. _Shaoran ayúdame a pararme _esta loca, no te ayudo te matarás _bien, el señor ofrece ayuda y luego, dice que no que bien _dijo Sakura con alegría _esta bien Shaoran ayuda a Sakura a pararse sin tocarle la piel. _bien ya estas parada. Para que lo querías? _bésame _¿qué? _que me bese _estas loca, te mataré _o vamos no es para tanto, solo me quedan dos heridas si las cuentas, dos no ve van a matar, además si me voy a morir me tendrás que haber besado antes ¿te quedo claro? _si _dijo el resignado. _y bueno que esperas _no lo haré Sakura _no tengas miedo no puedo contagiarte mi enfermedad no contagia más y tu lo sabes, ya paso el periodo, además si no me mato, menos lo hará un beso, por favor. Sakura lo miro a los ojos y le brillaban de la misma manera que cuando le ponía la rosa en su saco. Y dijo: _es tu deseo de navidad no? _¿cómo lo sabes? _no te das una idea de lo expresiva y viva que es tu conciencia _Sakura no lo haré Sakura estaba al lado de el se tambaleo un poco, las heridas cobraban un poco de sentido. Shaoran la ayudo sostenerse parada y ella le dijo _sabes tienes razón las cosas no deben de ser así _¿si? _si, ¿no me crees? _te creo pero, no sé _es todo tan diferente. _auch, ahora no puedo cambiar de opinión _no, no es eso. _más te valía. Sakura se tambaleo de vuelta, parecía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. Shaoran la tiene firme con el brazo, por detrás de su espalda. _Sakura, es mejor que te atiendan ahora _no _¿no? _eso dije, si vienen los medico me dejarán en cama, y no quiero, además la mitad de estas heridas se irán en un semana o dos, y algunas en unas cuantas horas. _si Sakura, esto se curara en dos semanas _dijo Shaoran alejándola de su cuerpo y mostrando su propia herida. Sakura sonríe y dije, algo avergonzada. _tienes razón, pero en...... Sakura cerro su ojos y su cabeza se fue para atrás. _¡¡¡¡Sakura!!! Sakura abre los ojos y se toma la cabeza. _no grites ¿de acuerdo?, aún no me muero como para que empieces a gritar. _Sakura..... _le dijo Shaoran mirándola _no me mires así, que te haya pedido un beso no quiere decir que me agradas, aún debes mantenerte lejos de mi. ¿lo sabes verdad? _si lo sé, pero en este momento si me voy te caes _le dijo con voz dulce _lo sé por eso no te hecho. _¿te estas aprovechando? _pues, digamos que si _le dijo Sakura riendo, a los que Shaoran le contesto igual _debes de sonreír más seguido, se te ve bien. _¿lo crees? _no_ dijo Sakura con cara de "no si te lo digo por decir" Shaoran se rió por la cara de Sakura. _vez no es difícil, tonto le dijo mirándolo se rió un poco más, hasta que se tomo uno de los lados donde tenía la herida más grande y cayó despacio de rodillas. _esta risa me va a matar dijo sacando la mano del lugar, y mirando la cantidad de sangre que tenía. _creo que tenías razón es serio. _Sakura Sakura levanto su vista. Y le sonrío antes de abrazarlo con fuerzas. Y decirle entre pensamientos. _odeim ognet _ alas sátse on, ogit noc yotse oy _sebed on orep, és ol fuera del escudo que Sakura había armado durante el combate, estaban Eriol y Tomoyo con los guardianes que esperaban ansiosos que la barrera bajará.  
  
Dentro del escudo  
  
Shaoran quien tenía la espada en la mano, la soltó, el ruido del metal sonó en el suelo, Sakura desvió la vista. Al verla en el suelo, Sakura dijo, alejándose un poco. _ te gusto la espada que te hice _claro, es la mejor que he tenido Sakura la levanto en las manos, y esta creció un poco en tamaño _lo siento _¿por qué? _cambie un poco y es tu favorita, creo que quedo linda ¿verdad? _si Sakura soltó, la espada y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se tomo de nuevo su herida, pronto estaba con la cabeza baja, y sujetándose la herida con fuerza, respiraba con dificultad, y de sus ojos caía lágrimas que representaban su dolor. _Sakura _estoy bien no te preocupes dijo, antes de dar un pequeño grito. _Sakura, ya basta deja que te lleve _no...., no si pasas el escudo te matará ten paciencia tan solo falta poco. _pero, Sakura Sakura grito casi inaudiblemente antes de romper en llantos, murmurando _me duele, soy una tonta, no puedo dejar de llorar pero, pero me duele. _Sakura, tu lo dijiste tranquilízate. Shaoran puso su mano sobre la mano enguantada de Sakura, que estaba sobre la herida, y dijo _oditrapmoc se rolod le _sámaj, érajed et on. _rolod im se olos, acnun _dijo llorando _etraduya emajéd arukas _rovaf rop on _ dijo Sakura desprendiendo su mano de la herida _pero abrázame, por favor. Sakura cayó pesada sobre el hombro de Shaoran, este la abrazo, para ello la barrera ya estaba casi en el piso, Tomoyo salió corriendo y Eriol detrás. Shaoran tenía en los brazos a Sakura, su respiración entre cortada y terriblemente baja era como sentirla morir, y sentir su sangre, tibia le tocara la piel, en un movimiento reflejo, apoyo el costado de su cara en el de ella, su lagrimas cayeron en su rostro, Sakura lloraba bajo, pero lloraba. _neib ártse odot Sakura solo levanto la cabeza para firmar, sin dejar del llorar. En eso llegaron Tomoyo a su lado, Sakura dijo antes de dejarse llevar por Eriol. _narohs dadivan zilef _neibmat it arap. _edup on orep, otnemom orto ne ohcid oletrebah areiciuq Shaoran deja a Sakura en los brazos de Eriol, para que la llevará, ya que el no podía haberla cargado sin tocarla, es más no la había lastimado antes, pero no quería desafiar las posibilidades. _anañam _is Shaoran se levanto del suelo y acompaño a los chicos hasta el cuarto de Sakura. En el camino Sakura se quedo dormida por un hechizo de Eriol. Continuará   
  
_na: Hola, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien, como verán me excedí un poco con las paginas pero quería que imaginarán esa situación para soportar hasta el final. ^_^! Que dramático ¿no?. Bueno gracias no vemos en el próximo capitulo. Yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar 


	19. 20 El último acuerdo

Capitulo N°.20: "el último acuerdo" Esa mañana Sakura dormía profundamente en su cuarto, el sol parecía parecer entrar entre las gruesas cortinas azules de la pieza, Sakura se había quedado por la noche dormida por un hechizo de Eriol, luego de la terrible batalla con la que era su tía. Sakura siente ruido fuera de su sueño y abre los ojos todo se ve nublado nada es claro, ve que dos personas abandonan la habitación, Sakura gira un poco la cabeza y ve a un tercero sentado en el costado de la cama, Sakura va entendiendo más de la figura que tiene cerca, cuando se da cuenta de quien realmente es, se le queda mirando por un buen rato. Ve que en chico tiene con fuerza pero no rudeza, unas gasas en el hombro de ella, Sakura gira la cabeza otra vez para verlo mejor, y cuado se da vuelta el chico Sakura lo reconoce de inmediato, en ese momento el chico saca la gasa del hombro del ella, la herida se había cerrado. Miro las demás todas estaban bien, extrañado levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos esmeralda que lo veía. _sa, Sakura _¿qué? _dijo ella sin todavía entrar en conciente en lo que había pasado por el rostro de Shaoran Sakura recordó todo automáticamente, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tenía una venda en ella, pronto recordó todo, y que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Eriol por un plan de el mismo, Sakura recordó que Shaoran había tenido la gasa en sus manos, y si la sangre de ella propia lo tocaba probablemente le pasaría el veneno, porque si ella n había visto mal él tenía una venda en la mano, en ese momento _Shaoran ¿no te habrá tocado la sangre ¿verdad?_ se levanto casi como un resorte de la cama y quedo sentada, pronto se tomo el lado derecho con expresión de profundo dolor, de sus ojos como reflejo se resbalo una lágrima. _Sakura será mejor que te acu.... _¡¡¡¡no!!!!! dime_ Le dijo en un rotunda negación. _Sakura _nada, ¡¡¡dímelo!!!! _enfadada con la mano sobre la herida que no la dejaba respirar bien. _¡¡¡¡¡dímelo!!!!!! _Sakura repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, porque cuando vio a Shaoran por completo tenía heridas que no se había hecho, la de la mano era una, de varias, tenía una en el brazo una en la cara una en la mano, y un corte casi como un rasguño en la mejilla. _Sakura _dímelo ¡¡¡¡¡dímelo!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡dímelo!!! _decía Sakura en tono de suplica mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. _dime que lo que tienes te lo hice yo, dime......lo, por favor dime......lo _ Sakura había roto en un llanto, tan profundo que apenas podía respirar. _Shaoran.....dime la verdad.....¿es verdad esto te lo hizo mi sangre. _si _todo, es mi culpa, no debí acercarme estando lastimada, no me fije que tu tenías esa lastimadura en el estomago, no te la vi hasta que Eriol me levanto, soy un tonta, es mi culpa,........... ¡¡¡¡mi culpa!!!!!!. Sakura seguía llorando desconsoladamente. _que tal si te dijera que yo quería acercarme a ti a pesar de eso. Sakura repentinamente dejo de llorar y levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos esmeralda quedaron en frente de los de el. _tu sabías lo que pasaría _le dijo con el enojo en sus pupilas. _tu lo sabías. _si pero...... Shaoran no pudo continuar Sakura le dio un cachetazo, abriéndose la herida de la mano que tenía ya cerrada. Shaoran la miro de nuevo, iba a gritarle, pero la vio _a coso eres un estúpido, que tienes en la cabeza, sabes que podrías morir, para tu suerte mi sangre nada más te lastimó, podrías haber muerto, eres un idiota o ¿qué? _decía Sakura desatando su furia mientras lloraba, y golpeaba el colchón de la cama, y las sabanas se tenían del rojo que salía de su mano, con la que había golpeado a Shaoran. Sakura seguía llorando pero cada vez con más enojo, lloraba desesperada, Shaoran había quedado congelado ante tal reacción, se culpaba a ella misma, parecía que si no dejaba de llorar su poder explotaría de tal manera, que podría destruir la casa con un solo ataque. Pronto la furia de Sakura, se fue calmando, su respiración se volvió mucho más calmada, pero aún así seguía llorando se notaba que lloraba con indignación, Sakura levantó la vista, para ver a Shaoran tenía los puños cerrados, y un de las mejillas rojas. Sakura se encontró frente a frente con su mirada, el tenía los ojos de un persona muy dolida pero a la vez indignada, en los ojos de Sakura se veía millones de lágrimas tratando de salir, el color de sus ojos esmeralda, estaban más que claros en es momento. Shaoran por un segundo pareció colmarse totalmente, pero Sakura dijo algo. _Si quieres golpearme porque no lo haces, o grítame, quedándote callado me lastimas más. _Sakura guarda silenció _sabes, que no lo haré jamás me calle la verdad, menos ahora que la culpa es mía. _¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura ya basta, ¿qué pretendes?!!!!!!!! _que te desquites por lo que te hice. _jamás. No es tu culpa _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, no estarías así si no hubiera sido tan estúpida de acercarme a ti!!!!!!! _pero si ti, ninguno de los que estaba en esa reunión hubiera vivido. _a muy emotivo pero solo me descontrole te parece gran cosa. _le dijo Sakura desafiándolo. _Sakura no diré más nada, solo decirte que tu no tienes la culpa. Shaoran se para y se disponía a salir de ahí, Sakura lo siguió con la vista, cuando estaba en la puerta, se paro de la cama, se tomo de uno de los barrotes y le dijo. _ES mi tía, soy un demonio no un ángel Shaoran se dio vuelta con la cara pálida, Sakura había leído lo que pensaba. _si, Shaoran puedo leer lo que piensas cada cosa, que tu piensas, pude leer lo que Mijuki pensaba, así la derrote, no era esa tu pregunta. Shaoran estaba más pálido que nunca. _para que te preguntas lo mismo, no lo niegues sabes que soy un demonio. Shaoran la veía entre el susto y la conmoción, Sakura lo miraba fijo a los ojos y luego de unos segundos Sakura, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y las lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos mientras ella caí vencida arrodillada en el suelo, con la mano en la herida. Comenzó a respirar más y más fuerte, mientras lloraba, parecía que la herida estaba peor, Sakura estuvo quieta por unos segundo cuando tomo aire y vio a Shaoran, volver hacía ella se paro como pudo y le dijo: _vete, de aquí, _respiraba con mucha dificultad con un ojo entre cerrado, al ver que Shaoran de todas manera volvía, Sakura tomo mucho aire, y dijo _ "darkness" llévatelo de aquí. _Sakura espera, si haces eso tu herida se desangrara. _cuídate tu quieres, y lo siento pero mantente alejado de mi. ¡¡¡ahora darkness llévatelo!!!!. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas, y dijo mientras se marchaba Shaoran miro a Shaoran y le dijo en su mente. _ísa rojem se olos, aíbmac adan íuqa _ mientras se tocaba en corazón. _Sakura ralbah somebed arepse _claro que debemos hablar, Shaoran pero no ahora. En eso entraba, Eriol de la mano con Tomoyo, Tomoyo casi se desmaya al ver a Sakura parada, la remera roja de seda le cubría la lastimadura, pero esta tenía una aureola teñida de carmesí. Sakura tenía la mano izquierda sobre la herida, y tenía todo los dedos ensangrentados de nuevo, parecí estar parada por arte de magia, Eriol se acercó, casi corriendo y Sakura cayó inerte sobre su hombro, respiraba aún con mucha dificulta, lo último que escucho fue, el regresar de "darkeness" y cuando Eriol grito _¡¡¡¡¡¡no, card detente!!!! Pero darkeness se caracterizaba por su frío carácter y su gran lealtad hacía sus ordenes, el grito de Eriol no la detuvo, le sacó la energía Sakura. Sakura por un segundo no respiro, mientras su cuerpo era desposeído de una energía que en ese momento necesitaba tanto. Luego de ello, la herida de Sakura se desato en sangre, era tanta que goteaba por la ropa. Sakura solo escucho luego los llamado de Eriol porque no se desmayara, y el llanto ahogado de Tomoyo y como fondo la melodía de su corazón que parecía aumentar más y más. Sakura perdió el conocimiento. Fue atendida por Eriol que con un poco de magia logró que dejará de sangrar. Sakura tenía los párpados cerrados pero entre sus pestañas tenía hilos de color carmesí, Eriol después del revuelo, se marcho al comedor con su novia, quien estaba sumamente a atemorizada. Tomoyo estaba sentada en frente de Eriol. Ella lo miraba como buscado una respuesta, sus puños estaba completamente cerrados, y como nunca su calma parecía perturbarse. En su mente _ "la única explicación de que Sakura haya vencido a Mijuki es que la haya absorbido nuevamente en su interior, no pero eso es totalmente absurdo y peligroso, esta poniendo en riesgo su salud y integridad física, Sakura a dejado de ser un instrumento para en concilio pero no deja de serlo para si misma, pero.... como soporto un batalla de tal magnitud, además ahí muchas cosas que no me cierran en esto Sakura debería ser un mortal , pero en cambió tiene ciertos dotes mágicos, que solo un ser inmortal tendría, pero ella murió por unos minutos no hace mucho, y eso comprueba que es mortal, pero de todas formas lo que le dijo a Shaoran que ella leía sus pensamientos y movimientos, además sus ojos ahí algo extraño, no sé que sea pero no son los mismo, si tan solo supiera que es lo que le sucedería, más simple, será cierto lo que decía ella misma sobre, si, no lo sé, si fuese cierto estaríamos en un gran problema ella sería la diosa que habla la profecía. Me tiene intrigado, la reacción de la sangre de Sakura en el cuerpo de Shaoran, además ellos se comportan de una manera sumamente extraña, parecen haber negado todo lo que siente pero ¿ por que? Si lo que sentían era muy fuerte, lago esta pasando pero no sé que es ..... Sakura esta muy agresiva y a abandonado su ser, siento cierta preocupación en ella, como si supiera que es lo que viene, pero esa forma de alejar a las personas es lo que más me preocupa." _ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Eriol YA ES SUFICIENTE DIME ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A Sakura, POR QUÉ ESTA ASÍ? Y Shaoran!!! Tomoyo había perdido toda la paciencia _¿Tomoyo? _dímelo Eriol por favor, Sakura no esta bien y tu sabes porqué. _Tomoyo, amor lo único que se es que Sakura y Shaoran nos ocultan algo muy grave, viste como reacciono el contacto de la sangre de Sakura con la de Shaoran, no me parece que sea simple coincidencia. Pienso que es algo serio y que nos los ocultan por una buena razón, nada bueno ha de ser. _¿crees que Sakura sea capas de hacerme un cosa así? _no, ella no te engaña porque lo desee debe de haber algo muy serio detrás de todo esto. _Eriol ¿por qué? _le decía Tomoyo entre lagrimas _¿por qué a de ser de esa forma?, si lo que tu me dijiste sobre es profecía Sakura morirá, ¿si Shaoran no esta con ella morirá?. _me temo que si -no, no ¿por qué, por que Sakura? En eso se ve a una mujer bajar las escaleras seguida por todos lo guardianes. Al mismo tiempo Shaoran no dejaba de pesar en lo que había sucedido, era primordial que pudieran hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Shaoran estaba sentado en un sofá de la habitación, miraba la nueva nieve caer, Shing beam lo miraba intranquilo _¿qué te sucede Shing beam? _amo, mi otra parte. _¿ que parte? _la que la señorita Sakura me entregó esta intranquila, presiente que algo extraño esta en el cuerpo de la señorita. _a que te refieres con eso? _le dijo Shaoran temiendo que se hubieran dado cuenta de lo de la maldición que tenía Sakura. _a que la señorita esta ocultando algo muy oscuro en su interior, algo la esta asustando, algo la tiene intranquila. _¿ es parte de ella? _Shaoran pensó que si no lo era, debía de ser la maldición. _es de ella. Es ella misma. Sheng fun se acercaba lentamente a la mesa que estaba en frente de su amo y se sentaba de patitas cruzadas y le decía. _recuerdas lo que te dijo el día que le dijiste lo que yo había visto? _,,,,..... _Shaoran miro al costado donde estaba Shing beam el no debía enterarse. _sellado _el decir esto Shing beam desapareció en una esfera. _ ahora lo recuerdas Shaoran ¿si o no? _si lo recuerdo perfectamente. _bien que te dijo ella. Lo que le dijiste lo sé _bueno a lo primero que le dije respondió. "QUE QUIERES?, QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE VA A PASAR, LO SUEÑOS NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ, SÉ QUE VOY A MORIR, TU NO LO HARÁS, TE ASEGURO QUE TENDRÁS UNA LARGA VIDA, LLENA DE AMOR Y SEGURO TE ENCONTRARAS CON UN MUER BUENA Y TENDRÁS MUCHOS HIJOS, MUY HERMOSO, SERÁ REVOLTOSO PERO TENDRÁN EL CARACTE DE SU PADRE. Y ESA MUJER LA ENCONTRARAS CUANDO YO HAYA MUERTO." Y luego _NO QUIERO VER MORIR A NADIE MÁS, POR GENERACIONES EN MI FAMILIA LAS MUJERES HAN MUERTO POR LA SALUD DE SUS HIJO, Y EL BIEN ESTAR DE SUS PERSONAS QUERIDAS, YO SIENDO LA CUARTA GENERACIÓN MUJER DE MI FAMILIA, TENGO EN MI EL ODIO ACUMULADO POR MÁS DE 100 AÑOS, TENGO EL MAL EN MI, Y A DESPERTADO ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE PUEDO CONTROLAR LAS BLACK CARDS?; estaba cada vez más desesperada. _ PORUQE TENGO LA MISMA MALDAD EN MI INTERIOR SOMO IGUALES, PORQUE CREES QUE SOY EL SACRIFICIO DE LA POFECIA PORQUE SOY LA TARA, TARA, NIETA DE Mijuki Sheng fun se sorprendió y dijo _¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ?!!!!!! _así me sorprendió pero luego continuo, yo le dije. _pero es absolutamente imposible _NO LO ES, MI FAMILIA AVANZO EN EL TIEMPO PARA SALVERSE, DESDE LA HERMANA DE Mijuki, TODAS HAN VIAJADO EN EL FUTURO PARA DEJAR LA GENERACIÓN A SALVO CON PERSONAS DIFERENTE. TODAS HAN LLEVADO A SUS HIJAS EN EL FUTURO PARA SALVARLAS, Y CONTINUAR LAS GENERACIONES DE SANADORAS, FORGADORAS, ESPIRITISTA, VIDENTES Y HEHICERAS. _NO SOY UN ÁNGEL, LA MALDAD ESTA EN MI, JAMÁS SERÍA UN ANGEL, MI PODER VIENE DE ODIÓ _¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE YO ERA UN ÁNGEL? _de las criaturas mágicas las que mejor, ven el interior las más perfectas, mi guardián me dijo que era un ángel, dice que puede ver tu alas cuando sonríes, o cuando duerme, dice que ve esas alas en tu ojos, dice que tu hermosura es celestial y solo del cielo podría venir, dice que puede hacer revivir un corazón helado, y yo de eso doy un victima, dice que una de tus lágrimas podía curar el alma de un persona muerta, dice que eres un ángel y la única capas de guiar las almas al paraíso, dice que 1000 veces has rechazado la entrada al paraíso por los mortales, dice que eres un ángel desde cualquier mirada, solo ahí que ver con el corazón para saberlo. Dice que ere el ángel que cada mañana ilumina el día, y que la persona que despierte a tu lado verá esas alas cuando el alba aparezca y ilumine tu rostro.... _¿HABER como explica tu guardián que yo tenga maldad? _pues verás el dice que por, el pecado del hombre y la magia equivocada tu corazón a tenido que soportar las penurias de un humano, ha tenido que enfrentar la más terrible de las soledades, que has tenido que soportar el dolor más profundo, que has tenido que llorar las lágrimas más amargas, para comprobar que eres lo suficientemente humana y que te dejen en la tierra. _¿y como explica que todo esto pase? _bueno, me dijo hace poco, que tu había rechazado el cielo una vez, más para quedarte con nosotros y que habías, desatado la ira del mismísimo cielo, que te habían sentenciado a defendernos, que jamás disfrutarías el paraíso terrenal, por desobediencia, dice que por eso buscas las muerte, por que sabes que con tu muerte volverás al paraíso y salvarás la vida de los demás, pero también dice, que tu ya no eres un ángel que cayo de cielo, que vive feliz, te convertiste en humana por el sufrimiento, y por el rechazo del paraíso, dice que quieres morir para evitar que la ira toque a los hombre de la tierra, los mortales, dice que una y mil veces, renunciaras al paraíso para salvarnos. _yo no soy un ángel _eso me lo dijo mi guardián dice, que desde que amas, tu sufrimiento no ha calmado y que tu corazón pronto se convirtió en uno humano, tan vulnerable a la maldad y la confusión que por eso cortaste tu alas, y dijiste que enfrentarías el sufrimiento humanos, por la esperanza de volver a no ver el mundo sin amor, eso me lo dijiste a mi cuando éramos niños y que esas palabras no significaban tanto como ahora, me lo dijiste llorando, ahora entiendo cuando Sheng fun me dijo, que eres más humana cada día, porque el dice que los ángeles imparten la felicidad pero que jamás descienden haber el verdadero sufrimiento del hombre, ninguno se queda todos dejan su felicidad pero nunca, renunciarán al paraíso para ver a un hombre feliz. Tu no eres así Sakura, y yo si creo que eres un ángel humano, eres muy especial para cada persona, en el tiempo en que no te vi me di cuenta de lo solo que esta, y por primera vez me enteré de lo tu palabras querían decir, esa soledad que es estar rodeado de gente pero aún así sola, eso era lo que tu viste, y te quedaste, este año más de una vez pudiste renunciar y descansar en cielo en un descanso eterno, pero te quedaste a luchar por ese mundo que tu vez. Yo si creo que eres un ángel Sakura.... _yo no soy un ángel _decía mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas_ yo no soy un ángel solo soy Sakura, nada más. _pero peleas, por lo que parece no tener esperanzas, peleas por lo que los demás creyeron perdido, peleas por lo que te rodeamos. Un humano no haría eso. _como lo sabes? _no lo sé, solo lo siento, tu eres especial, peleaste por nosotros más de una vez, desde que te conocí has peleado con un sonrisa. Sabes ahora tengo miedo, porque no sonríes, si pelear sin esperanzas no saldrás viva, tu eres mi ángel y te quedaste a luchar en vez de salir corriendo" _amo lo dijo mejor que yo mismo. _no es tiempo para bromas. _ aún sigues creyendo que soy un ángel después de lo que te hice? Le dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta y entrar. Shaoran se iba a parar pero al levantar la mano no lo dejo moverse. _¿aún sigues pensando en eso?, te dije que no era un ángel, peor si quieres saber que soy, en este momento no soy ni humano, ni ser, ni viva ni muerta, no soy un ente ni un ángel, soy cada segundo soy, soy ..... _Sakura se trababa al pronunciar las palabras, pronto cerró sus puños y dijo _tu lo querías saber, cada día soy más un demonio, no esto viva ni muerta, casi no tengo alma. _¿cómo? _lo que escuchaste estas al lado de un demonio, que crees que eran esos ataques que tenía en china no eran los ataques de las black cards, solo eran cuando yo despertaba _Sakura eso es imposible, tu no eres un demonio yo lo sabrías no lo crees. _como Dime ¿como lo sabrías? _en tus ojos ahí algo que no engaña. _estas seguro _sí _yo también _agregaba por debajo Sheng fun quien no la miraba a los ojos. Mientras en el sala de estar Sakura bajaba la escalera con todos lo guardianes. _Eriol Tomoyo lo siento, las cosas se me salieron de control quisiera haberles dicho pero no pude. _¡Sakura ¿e sientes bien? _si Tomoyo, estoy perfectamente bien. Eriol notaba algo diferente en la mirada de Sakura y en su alma. _Eriol veo que te incomoda mi presencia, pero no te preocupes no encerré a Mijuki en mi cuerpo, Mijuki no lo quería y como tu sabes ella es mi tara, tara tía, y no podría hacerle daño, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hace, ella esta poseída por el mismo mal que me rodea, lo entienden? _Sakura, Mijuki, tu la querías _por su puesto es mi tía después de todo, a ella le debo mi poder, el que mis antepasadas murieran fue por desafiarla sin tan solo hubieran entendido y se hubieran unido a ellas probablemente ninguna hubiera muerto y el clan Lao seguiría vivo con todo sus esplendor, yo sería al igual que Mijuki la más poderosa del clan _¿Sakura que estas diciendo?, ¿quieres que nos unamos a Mijuki? _precisamente, todo esto a terminado en tragedia desde que renuncie al concilio y que desafíe a la poderosa Mijuki. _tu no eres Sakura _ Eriol había dicho guiado por la presencia que sentía no era de Sakura. _vamos Eriol, no puedes desconfiar de Sakura _le dijo Spinel mientras en la habitación de Sakura _maldición, maldición, y más maldición, no pueden escaparse porque si. _Sakurita, segura que quieres hacer esto? Es peligroso _vamos Kero si las dejo los destruirán se darán cuenta de que no soy yo pero no creo que les ayude demasiado. Son muy poderosas forman parte de mi personalidad final, imaginare si yo las controlo para que no lastimen a nadie imagínate lo que harían si las dejará en libertad son unas asesinas, y no las dejaré vivas. _peor Sakura si haces eso tu estaría en peligro _Rubi Moon, ¿qué hace aquí?, tienes que estar con Eriol, sin que te ven pero controla que las cosas no se salgan de control. _si, Sakura toma _le dijo tirando le a las manos, su cards su báculo. Sakura se prendió el ultimo botón de su traje ceremonial y salió diciendo. _bien, todo esto terminara ahora. _Sakurita _¿qué? _siempre estoy con tigo no estas sola. No lo olvides, además _¿si? _debes prometerme que no te dejarás dominar. Siempre serás Sakura hayas sido lo que seas o sea lo que seas ahora, no me importa eres Sakura, mi amiga _gracias Kero, yo también estoy con tigo y sé que Yue esta en su búsqueda pero esta con nosotros. _si verdad _si Sakura levantó el pelo con un cinta y la ato con todas su fuerzas luego abrió el poder real de su báculo mostrando un báculo de cristal blanco de la altura de Sakura. Luego libero las cards y dijo. _llegó la hora. Mientras en la habitación de Shaoran _Yo también, se que tu no eres Sakura _dijo Shaoran y Sheng fun mirándola a los ojos tu no eres Sakura. _¿qué yo no soy Sakura? _eso la mujer que estaba en frente tenía miedo reflejado en los ojos. _sere on ut _¿qué? _lo sabía no eres Sakura le dijo Shaoran confirmando con el dialecto que ellos hablaban, ni sus guardianes lo sabían. Shaoran desfundado su espada, la que le había hecho Sakura, esta brillaba más que nunca. Eso afirmo aún más la teoría de que ella no era Sakura. _detente, Shaoran no me harás daño _¿por qué no? _por que soy Sakura. Y te amo la sombra le dijo lo que Shaoran quería escuchar pero, el salió de su congelamiento en unos cuantos minutos. _si fueras Sakura realmente me sorprendería escuchar eso, has errado de la peor forma. Sheng fun es tu turno. Al decir esto Sheng fun recupero su fuerza y se transformo en un dragón rojo, de impresionantes dimensiones. _ y es tu turno también Shing beam al decir esto Shing beam, se transformo de un guardián de forma humana a un lobo blanco de ojos verdes y pelaje lacio blanco. _ahora tu no vivirás para contarlo,_ dijo Shaoran con expresión de enfado. Luego levantó su espada y la traspaso al cuerpo de Sakura que estaba en frente, este mostró automáticamente su forma real, era parecido a un zorro rojo, luego Sheng fun y Shing beam se encargaron de desaparecerlo. Una luz roja traspaso la pared. En la habitación de Sakura _maldición, tendré que usarlo _que dices Sakura _Kero, tráeme la perla negra del mi mesa _si, pero ¿la usaras? _si sino no podré contra ellas. Kero tomo la esfera, al tomarla su cuerpo cambió a su verdadera forma pero era de color negro su pelaje y su armadura de color cristal. _dame eso Kerberos. Kerberos no respondió solo gruñía como una león enojado _¡¡¡¡dame eso!!! El enfado de Sakura era temido por Kero/ Kerberos y por varías personas más, Kerberos le dio la esfera cuando Sakura la toco, su cabello cambió a negro, y su traje de inmaculado color también, su ojos se oscurecían y fue cuando, se concentró y dijo _ahora yo te mando al decir esto la ropa de Sakura se volvió blanca de nuevo y Kerberos tuvo de nuevo su color, su cabello pareció volverse más rubio, en un segundo Kero tenía algunas partes más blancas que antes _Sakurita ¿todo esta bien? _si, todo bajo control _que bien la perla transparente que tenía Sakura, tenía un brillo rosa en el interior como energía. Sakura movió su mano y al acercarlo a su traje, este abrió lo que era su adorno de hojas de oro, y se puso la perla en el. Sakura miro a Kerberos. _creo que me falta mucho poder aún _tranquila recuerda que pasara si pierdes el control _lo sé Sakura salió de la habitación y con el báculo en un mano y la otra en la cadera, bajo las escalera seguidas de cerca por Kerberos quien bajaba con la misma soberbia. Shaoran salió de su habitación con sus dos guardianes, Sakura giro la cabeza y le hizo un seña que se quedará en ese lugar. Sakura siguió bajando de la misma manera. Al llegar a la sala de estar se acercó por detrás de su enemigo y le puso la mano detrás de la espalda y dijo. _" mirror, illusion, sword , fire" amrof us a neserger al decir esto 4 seres mágicos recuperaron su forma, original y giraron para ver a su ama, dejando a su enemigo con su aspecto real. _cards sim ohceh neib yum _luego miro al encapuchado de bordo que tenía en frente. _tu debes de ser, el pilar del fuego, devuélveme mi centinela _si lo quieres deberás luchar. _bien _Sakura sacó la espada, y se la mostró en frente sword apareció al posarse tomo la forma de la espada, y la hizo más fina. _Kerberos queda te aquí, tu también Rubi Moon, y tu Spinel sun _si _si _si _bien todo listo. Sakura comenzó con el ataque, en cuestión de segundos lo tenía acorralado frente a una pared, miro hacía atrás y le dijo a Shaoran. _ahora _bien Sheng fun sobrevoló teniendo, al enemigo en suspensión. Shing beam, le saltó al cuelo, mientras Shaoran lo tenía con la espada en el corazón. Sakura se elevó un poco y le dijo. _devuelve mi centinela, o lo pagarás muy caro. _si que harás Sakura le señalo en la posición que estaba y luego dijo _no estas en posición de exigir. Sakura extendió el brazo y lo sumergió dentro de la capucha. Luego la sacó y dijo, esto me pertenece. El dije que tenía en la mano se encerró en si mismo y se hizo una esfera roja de luz, que entro en Sakura _ahora, tu Sakura no pudo terminar el hombre había escapado dejando la capa con capucha flotando inerte en ese mismo lugar _que les parece ha escapado de nuevo _Sakura _ya lo sé Shaoran hay demasiadas cosas que explicar verdad. _si _bien Sakura descendió, luego una vez ahí tomo la esfera de su traje, se sentó en un sillón los mismo hacían lo guardianes, Shing beam se sentó en el costado izquierdo de Sakura Kero en el derecho, Sheng fun, tomó su forma pequeña y se sentó en el hombro derecho de Sakura y Spinel sun se sentó al lado de Kerberos y Rubi Moon, se quedo parada al lado de Shing beam , los demás se sentaron en frente de Sakura y la miraron con sorpresa, se veía sumamente imponente sentada con todos los guardianes alrededor de ella. Sakura seguía con el rostro serio y los ojo apagados, como cuando era jefe del concilio japonés. _bien, por donde empezare _dijo Sakura retirando de su traje la esfera suspirando con alivió, Kero tomo su color normal de amarillo, sin tanto blanco. Esto les ayudará a entender las cosas, dijo poniendo la esfera sobre un pedestal que ella apareció. De la luz de interior salió una imagen las mismas que había visto ella aquella vez. _Shaoran puedes dármelo _si _Shaoran extendió su mano y el pequeño libro salió de él. _este es mi diario y el diario de mis antepasadas, _al abrí el libro la imagen se vio claramente, _ellas son mis antepasadas Kiyosum Lao, hermana de Mijuki Lao _Sakura extendió el libro debajo de la esfera y la voz de Kiyosum Lao empezó a relatar su propia historia. "1er día de la primera edad todo a comenzado la batalla por lo 7 reinos a empezado mi hermana encabeza al enemigo, mi familia, mi antigua familia a tomado cada pueblo matando a sus habitantes...... Se que mi deber es defender a mi pueblo pero tendré que matar a mi hermana para ello, se que debo hacerlo pero como matar a mi hermana me convertiría en una asesina, jamás lo haría si no fuera necesario, ella es la doncella que por años el clan a esperado cada ruego era para que ella apareciera, por fin se a cumplido y la destrucción con grito de dolor a cubierto a los siete reinos, la batalla es inminente. 270 días de la primera edad Todo esta devastado..." Sakura recordaba con cada imagen lo que ella había visito y ellos no, la sangre se le congelaba. "MI antigua y presente familia muerto en esta batalla, mi hermana descendiente del clan Lao y diosa de la destrucción, los ha matado me busca, sin cansancio mi adorado marido me a protegido con el sello de su vida, he permanecido ocultando lo pergaminos que desataran la perdición del mundo, deseo con todas mi fuerza que el poder de sello de mi difunto esposo sirva, ya que si no es así, Mijuki me encontrará antes de tiempo. La guerra por lo 7 reinos lleva más de 8 meses, Mijuki esta en el poder de la rebeldía, quienes ganan a paso agigantado territorio, Mi querido y amante guardián a fallecido, En castigo por mi traición mi antiguo padre lo a condenado con la enfermedad negra y la maldición del amante, él a muerto sin saber la verdad 271 días de la primera edad no sé cuanto de vida me que aún, porque esta enfermedad me esta matando, pero no puedo morir sin antes, sacar a mi niña, la esperanza, de este mundo de destrucción y magia. Viajaré al futuro con mi poder y la dejaré en una época de tranquilidad. 300 días de la primara edad. Mi viaje a concluido cumplí mi compromiso ahora solo me queda usar el poder de estos pergaminos para destruir a mi hermana, que cruel es el destino tener que matar a toda la descendencia pura de clan Lao para salvar a los hombres. Ya no me queda tiempo, espero que seas feliz mi pequeña, y que jamás recuerdes lo que paso..... Tu querido padre y mi amado guardián te protegerán. Pera mi respetado esposo lamento mi traición, pero en realidad nunca te amé. Para mi amado guardián, el fruto de nuestro furtivos encuentros esta sana y salva en un a época justa. Te amaré por siempre. Mi deseo; en futuras generaciones todo cambie." Sakura levanto la mano las imágenes se mezclaron y solo quedo humo y ella pasó a explicar _ ella es Kiyusum es la hermana de Mijuki ella es la primera de mi generación y la promotora de estos poderes, ella se revelo de su familia, desapareció y tuvo una hija con su guardián esa hija es shibaura Lao, su nombre original su apellido era otro pero ella firmo este diario con su nombre real. Sakura levanto la mano de nuevo y las imágenes cobraron vida junto con las letras. 14 días, de septiembre como mi madre, aquel día en aquella lejana época hoy tendré que morir el mal a despertado y tengo las Black cards en mi poder, pero ellas me están consumiendo. Mijuki a resurgido, no tengo los pergaminos pero si mi poder, he creado el conjuro de los centinelas pero tendré que dar mi vida a cambio, aún no he podido encontrar a mi amado, esta guerra de hechiceros lo a alejado de mi, se ha marchado hace tres semanas, porque parece que su hermano esta en serios problemas, él es hermano de famoso hechicero Clow Lee, al parecer la magia no es suficiente para detener al espectro de mi tía; Además no creo poder soportar más esto, seré la segunda generación que muera por los mismo, espero que mi siguiente generación, mi hija, espero que pueda tener una vida normal pero lo dudo. Su padre y yo moriremos mañana por la noche, hoy la llevaré al futuro lo más cerca de la tranquilidad. Si mi amado y yo no encontraremos por última vez, cuando vuelva de aquel viaje.. 15 días, de Septiembre El final se aproxima cuando la media noche arribe todo terminara; mi cuerpo se rinde pero mi mente sabe lo que es correcto, mi hija y las generaciones futuras estarán a salvo, todo va a terminar muy pronto, Mijuki esta furiosa piensa que el joven Clow Lee a robado sus preciadas cards, pero el no morirá tiene 3 años, aún debe crear a las Clow cards y su guardianes. Mi presentimientos jamás han fallado, sé que no saldré con vida espero que mi amado, me obedezca y no se arriesgue sino el también morirá, lo amo tanto, el no poder haber estado más que aquellos meses juntos, realmente me lastima, pero esto se acabará muy pronto me iré......con el deseo de que las generaciones futuras estén a salvó. Como la vez anterior Sakura levanta la mano para detener las palabras y dice. _Shaoran recuerdas lo que te dije, que mis armas no podían lastimarte es por lo que ella hizo, ella estaba enamorado de un joven de clan Lee, ella vio en uno de sus sueños que una de sus armas se volvía contra su amado y por esa razón las conjuro para que nunca atacarán a los con la sangre del clan lee. Su hija es Nakahara Lao, su apellido no fue Lee porque en el futuro ella la dejo en el templo Suki mine, donde encontramos a la card laberinto y donde vivía la profesora Mijuki. _Sakura hizo un pausa y miro a Shaoran la cara de sorpresa era imposible de ocultar. Levanto la mano y la letras de Nakahara apareció en la imagen 15 Días de Septiembre mi querida madre, me encuentro en tu misma penuria, tengo las Black cards en mi poder, y los centinelas que dejaste en mi corazón, soy tan joven como tu (16). Mi amado murió en mi mente, pero esta a salvo, no me alejé de él , pero esto me afectó, seriamente a mi, Por el regalo de mi padre, se que no viviré y que no derrotaré, a Mijuki ese será trabajo de Clow Lee, Ahora, Mijuki esta muy cerca, mi hora ya llega........... combate, parece que la joven pierde ante Mijuki, se escapa por muy poco de un flecha, pero la segunda le atraviesa el corazón, y la mata, Mijuki ríe con malicia En eso aparece, un hombre de unos 39 años, que la ataca con cards, y los guardianes, Kerberos y Yue, con su ayuda logra sellarla. La imagen refleja a Sakura de niña que ve , lo que le contó Kero, la muerte de Clow pasa por su ojos, y entiende la causa, todo el poder de el sello de Mijuki le había acortado su vida, y el hecho de querer dejar una reencarnación y el libro y las cards con los guardianes, habían hecho que su vida se extinguiera al año de la batalla. _como vez Eriol, el amo Clow sabia todo de esto pero luego por una extraña orden, el borro de sus memorias esos recuerdo, y el que yo tenga las card Clow no tiene nada que ver, con mi descendencia, Kerberos solo me eligió cuando lo hizo yo era un muchacha normal. _eso es verdad, Sakura lo era todos se quedaron cayados por lo que Sakura les decía, Shaoran pronto habló _¿y cuando dejaste de ser una persona normal? _cuando mi padre murió, estuve en las mismas condiciones que Mijuki ahí comencé a saber la verdad de mi existencia, y deje que eso me dejará inmune a los propósitos del concilio. _ ¿ y que eres? _le pregunto Eriol curioso _ en su momento lo sabrán, ahora no es lo mejor pero antes de que pudieran seguir, la espera se movió sola y fue a los brazos de Sakura, ella la miro y de sus ojo resbalaron lagrimas, que la tocar la esfera cambió de color se iba tiñendo de rojo al igual que sus lágrimas. Continuara  
  
Na._. : me quede chiquita, después de casi tres días de inspiración mínima hoy de golpe las ideas salen una tras de otra, espero que estén entendiendo un poco más lo que sucede, hay mucho todavía, por entender el ultimo acuerdo que habla el titulo hace referencia, a las promesas que hacen las antepasadas de Sakura, la muerte de su padre era necesaria para que ella supiera lo que era, y que era lo que debía hacer. Por mi parte todavía queda bastante que aclarar, lo de los pergaminos las profecías y las maldiciones, y la perla que supongo le habrá llamado la atención, porque jamás la mencioné antes. Pronto se enterar más sobre los centinelas, el ritual de la apertura de la profecía, el lugar y los nombre de los centinelas, esta historia va llegando poco a poco a la verdad absoluta, y con ella su final Muchas gracias, lo espero en la próxima, comentario o preguntas yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar no se olviden de escribir su dudas, para poder aclararlas, en el capitulo de aclaración, después de final _ les deseo lo mejor, Yanu_chan ^o^ ¡!!!! _el próximo capitulo: el sacrificio de mis sentimientos. 


	20. 21La noche perpetua

Capitulo N°.21: "el sacrificio de mi sentimiento" Capitulo anterior: _ ¿ y que eres? _le pregunto Eriol curioso _ en su momento lo sabrán, ahora no es lo mejor pero antes de que pudieran seguir, la espera se movió sola y fue a los brazos de Sakura, ella la miro y de sus ojo resbalaron lagrimas, que la tocar la esfera cambió de color se iba tiñendo de rojo al igual que sus lágrimas. _mi madre, es mi madre, ella no tenía nada que ver, yo fui la causante de que ella muriera, ella era inocente, maldición _dijo Sakura golpeando el sillón, la esfera se elevo y mostró lo que estaba escrito. "15 días de Septiembre saber todo esto así de pronto, me ha provocado miedo he visto en mi sueños a mi bebé , tan grande como yo ahora luchando con Mijuki, ella será hermosa, lastima que no podrá saberse de esto, también he visto que no morirá, pero yo sí lo haré , mi madre verdadera atrasó está enfermedad para que no muera antes de mis 27 años, y pudiera estar con la persona que amaba. Mi pequeño Touya protegerá mi pequeña Sakura, y gracias a que mi sangre se dividió en dos, Sakura no padecerá esta enfermedad, la maldición hereditaria de la sangre de mis antepasados, y que me dará mi muerte. Mi pequeña Sakura tendrás tu vida normal, pero no sé hasta donde. Si alguna vez padeces la enfermedad negra, este libro te servirá, para que conozcas la verdad del pasado, sonríe como en mis sueños y se feliz. Para cuando te enteres de esto tu padre, no estará con tigo sino con migo protegiéndote. No sé como despedirme ya que no te verá, pero te amo tanto y siempre me tendrás como su ángel guardián al igual que todas nuestras antepasadas. Te ama mucho mamá"  
  
_mi madre murió pensando que la había matado la enfermedad de su madre, pero en realidad no, yo la maté, estando dentro de ella _decía Sakura con impotencia. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿cómo dice esto Sakura?!!!!!! _dijo Eriol espantado _porque es la verdad, yo maté a mi madre, cuando estaba en ella, consumí toda su energía y en los tres años posteriores la maté, robe por completo su energía. _pero si ella dijo, que padecía de un enfermedad sanguínea hereditaria, que tu no tendrías Sakurita. _no Kero, mi abuela hizo todo lo posible porque Nadeshico no tuviera esa enfermedad, y lo logró, sabes ella lo logró, mi madre nació sin eso, sin el deber de destruir a Mijuki sin que despertará, nació sin ser una cazadora. Ella no despertó porque su padre nunca murió el viajó al futuro con su hija, y se caso con otra mujer quienes tuvieron a la madre de Tomoyo, mi madre nunca supo esto, ella creyó ser hija de esa mujer, lo cual era mejor, ya que nunca despertaría como cazadora, no si su padre biológico no moría. Y no fue así, mi madre murió mucho antes que mi abuelo. _Sakura ¿ y como explicas que ella escribiera eso? _debe haber leído el diario y al ver que las mujeres de mismo, sentían las mismas cosas que lo que yo le causaba, pensó que era eso, pero en realidad era yo quien lo hacía, yo era.... _decía Sakura mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. _y Sakura ¿cómo supiste tu de todo esto? _bueno , cuando murió mi padre me encerré en la biblioteca privada del último jefe del concilio, y saqué una gran cantidad de libros, aunque por el momento no lo entendía, más adelante lo hice, al concilio no le llamo la atención para nada y fue ahí cuando me propusieron para jefe del concilio y del consejo, por una extraña razón todos los candidatos hasta ese momento propuestos, desaparecieron acusados de diferentes cosas, creo que era pequeña aún para entenderlo, pero era un complot de Zhangguo Lao, y de los 7, ellos me querían como llave de la profecía, pero lo que no sabían era lo que paso después, cuando Shaoran mandaste la card en mi ayuda, todo cambio , ya que me fui para china en un escape, pero ahí todo empeoro puse en peligro a muchas personas, por mi culpa, incluso a mi misma. Todo aquello fue para aumentar mis poderes, pero Zhangguo Lao, jugó con lo que no debía, con el espíritu de Mijuki, ella lo obedeció por un corto periodo, pero luego lo mato, y cobro venganza por su poder, yo fui su blanco yo era igual que ella, hasta tenía sus cards. Por mi suerte la vencí, o por lo menos eso pensamos pero la devastación en el concilio fue demasiada, cuando todo se calmo, uno de mis estudiante deserto, pero luego lo mataron, al principio pensé que era Mijuki pero luego, lo negué, disolví el concilio cuando mi consejo se marcho, y por protección de los estudiantes hice bien, porque al poco tiempo en el festival del templo, el ataque fue predecible, todo lo demás lo conocen, y soy yo igual a Mijuki casi su reencarnación, si no fuera por mi antepasadas, de puros corazones y sus sacrificios. _Sakura ¿porqué? No nos lo dijiste _porque pensé que era mejor así ahora lo saben. _Sakura dime ¿qué es esa esfera? _es un perla de poder, usada por el guardián de la hermana de Mijuki, la introdujo en el cuerpo de su hija, antes de marcharse y por generaciones a estado en el interior de cada mujer de su descendencia. Sakura miraba la esfera, la tenía entre las manos, la magia que parecía estar dentro, se movía en forma de miles de mariposas. _¿cómo la sacaste de ti? _le pregunto Tomoyo _bien verán, cuando yo me enfrento a una carta, por ser lo que soy, me puedo transformar en una, mucho mejor, cuando mi poderes se acercaron al nivel del guardián ella sola salió de mi, creo que era un buena, sistema el tenerla fuera de mi cuerpo me da ciertos poderes, como leer lo que los demás piensan, saber leer el aura y su historia, además de identificar el alma real en un enemigo. Sakura no despegaba la mirada de la esfera. _eso me completa, pero todavía me falta poder, en la época en que se hizo todo era magia blanca, el equilibrio era exacto, si yo pienso cosas malas, esta tiende a desencadenarse y guiarse por las energías malignas que reinan actualmente. _ si no aprecie mal, la tenías en el traje. _si exactamente Eriol estaba allí, este prendedor, es lo que creo Shibaura para transporta una perla mágica. luego Nakahara lo adoso a este traje ceremonial, este es el traje ceremonial secreto de la mujeres de clan Lao, este es el más especial de todos estaba destinado para la 5ta generación de Lao. _para ti Sakura? _si Tomoyo, todas mis antepasadas y la última familia Lao ha esperado por mi desde tiempo inmemorables, ella salvaron a las mujeres entregándoles poderes de sentimientos blancos, para que en la quinta generación, tuviera un corazón blanco hasta que despertará y luego los recuerdos y sentimientos en el se encargaría de lo demás. _¿ y que tienes que ver el la profecía? _pregunto Shaoran algo preocupado _la profecía, que ustedes tienen y la que esta en todos los concilio es falsa, la verdadera esta en mi posesión. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¿que?!!!!! _lo que escucharon esta aquí, Kerberos ven _le dijo Sakura dejando la piedra flotando, Kerberos puso sus dos patas en la falda de Sakura, Sakura toco un de las partes de la armadura de Kerberos y sacó, una bolsa diminuta, Kerberos se bajo, Sakura tomo de nuevo la esfera que flotaba sobre su cabeza y trajo un mesa pequeña del comedor y la puso en el medio de todos y luego dejo la perla en el pedestal custodiada, por el lobo blanco de Shaoran Sakura se arrodillo frente a la mesa, y cuando toco la bolsa se abrió y todo su contenido se alborotó en la mesa _esto son todos lo originales que me han heredado mis antepasadas. _y este debe ser el pergamino, de la profecía. _si, _Sakura lo toma en sus manos y lo desenrosca_ esta en un idioma simbólico de mis antepasadas pero dice "el 362do día del año de los 19 años de la doncella, esa noche, el caos que desde su nacimiento causo cobrara vida, ese día 5 almas, fuego, aire, tierra, agua, y espíritu, se reunirán voluntariamente para esperar la llegada de 6ta alma, el demonio de las diosas un vez que el 6to llegué su sangre sea derramada el portal de el infierno se abrirá para ella, todo la oscuridad cubrirá el mundo, millones de demonio abandonarán su cárcel eterna, lo poderes blancos serán anulado, solo los demonio dominarán el poder, la diosa matará a su madre, y padre, la profecía se desatara con la caída del segundo, los espíritus vengativos reaparecerán, cada centímetros del territorio del pasado ocupara nuevamente su lugar en la batalla, en la isla de oriente todo surgirá, la diosa pertenecerá al clan Lao o por el contrario el clan Lee. Todo se devastará, el mal resurgirá, cada gota del el enviado llamara a los agresores al punto de reunión." Eso es lo que dice. Yo soy la doncella del clan Lao y este año, es el de mis diecinueve, la isla es Japón, y los puntos son estos. Sakura saco un mapa del antiguo territorio de Japón, _este son los 7 reinos el decir eso el mapa se pinto de colores, _cada uno de estos sectores eran cuidados por lo siete del concilio, el centro donde esta Tokyo era mío, y por años había estado controlad Zhangguo Lao, quien buscaba los sitios donde descansaban lo restos de mis antepasadas, eso son Sakura impuso la mano sobre el mapa y este se centro el lo que era Tokyo. Y tres puntos se resaltaron con azul, _los tres templos de las cuidad, dos encierran el palacio imperial y el segundo y tercero encierran el Geininkan. Los tres apuntan a lugar donde se realizara la apertura de la profecía es el lugar con mayor poder en toda la cuidad al decir esto Sakura, el mapa marca con tres luces un lugar entre la universidad de Keiogijuku y la bahía de Tokyo. _¿por qué es el más poderoso de la cuidad? _miren, esos cinco puntos que aparecieron son puntos de magia ancestral en todos ellos hay uno de mis sellos, el primero en el centro de Toronomo, el espacio de la tierra, el segundo el puente arcoiris agua, el tercero en el centro de Azubu; fuego, el cuarto el centro de Horumi aire, quinto el templo Sengaku; Espíritu. Mientras Sakura decía las palabras 4 líneas había unido lo puntos de igual forma en que se lo había nombrado, faltaba una sola _llevan ese orden, porque _Sakura abre uno de los libros y lee_ "el hombre camina por la tierra muere en la tierra, su cuerpo forma parte de ella, el agua abre caminos en la tierra la consume, luego el fuego quema lo que queda del humano su alma, que es arrastrada por el aire, sin rumbo hasta que su tiempo llega ahí sola es guiada al espíritu el centro donde se reúnen a pasar a la otra vida, el fuego que esta en el asta a la izquierda de la tierra representa que los humanos venimos de las cenizas allí volveremos, además los tres puntos del occidente representa los tres reinos de la muerte, el celestial o espiritual, el fuego de la profundidades de la tierra, el infierno, y su acompañante la tierra. Los dos puntos restante, junto con la tierra forma, el símbolo de la vida, el circulo que los rodea, se oponen el ying y el yang" eso dice este libro da significado a cada lugar, miren esto _Sakura hace aparecer el símbolo de ying y el yang, el poder de la oscuridad abarcaba más que el de la luz, en el trecho de los dos estaba el punto de la profecía. _como ven el punto que representa la tierra esta sumido en tinieblas, ese punto de la tierra tendría que estar dividido, mitad oscuridad mitad luz. _eso marca, que las cosas están fuera de control y por eso el descontrol mágico de unos meses atrás. _si eso es, los tres templos que guardan importante monumentos son donde están los restos de las tres primeras generaciones, más bien las cenizas de la mismas. _¿eso es toda la profecía? _si, si no lo detenemos la magia negra le ganara a la blanca y no habrá mucho más que hacer, si no hacemos algo varios hechiceros morirán. _¿la llave morirá, verdad? _dijo Tomoyo congelando a Sakura en su paso _si ella morirá, pero salvará muchas vidas con ello, es el destino de mi familia y más de mi, que debo pagar las cosas que hice mal nadie dijo nada por un segundo todos los libros se hicieron pequeños, y solo quedo el mapa, entonces fue Shaoran quien rompió el silencio _que función corresponde la torre de Tokyo? _ella esta entre el espíritu y la tierra, el paraíso y la tierra, es el lugar donde se van y llegan espíritus de diferentes clases _por eso es tan importante _si es eso, mucha de la magia yo poseo esta en es lugar, por eso se descontrola con mayor facilidad., pero también es el punto blanco de la iluminación, muchos espíritus son guiados de ahí, y otros son traídos desde la puertas mismas de paraíso. _bueno y que tienes pensado hacer Sakura. _bueno tenía pensado imponer mi sello, el único con un estrella, para mantener quieto el espació del portal, se supone que con la perla podría mantener quieta el portal, dándome tiempo para matar a cada uno de los pilares cuando, su capitán caiga, todo terminara, con la perla en mi poder tendré unos 30 minutos para conjurar el hechizo que rompa el sello de la invocación y volver todo a la normalidad. _¿y como piensas hacer eso? _necesito de todo mi poder y de lo cinco guardianes que están aquí, en cada asta que se forme la estrella, en el medio ira cada uno, ellos serán mis espejos relejaran todo mi poder al centro a mi misma. _Sakura no soportarás eso _con la perla si, recitaré este conjuro _mostró un pergamino _las cenizas de mis antepasadas reaccionaran a la llamada y me enviaran su poder,, todo ese poder controlara, el espació dimensional y yo me moveré, sacaré de cada uno de los cuerpo de los pilares, su alma, ahí es donde entran ustedes dos, Eriol tu mantendrás a los guardianes con tu poderes curativos, y tu Shaoran invocarás al trueno, cuando yo tenga en mi poder el alma de los cinco. _el trueno, a ¿qué espíritus quieres llamar? _a los que están debajo de mi en la dimensión. _¿para que? _con ellos peleare cuando este libre, entraré dentro, el portal por mi sangre se cerrara, y las lamas quedarán del otro lado _y tu también Sakura _si Sakura _y no tiene importancia es la única manera. Además no pensaba vivir mil años. _Sakura estuchas lo que estas diciendo _si Shaoran, lo escucho, me olvidaba de decirle, una vez que tenga las almas dentro de mi los guardianes invertirán el sello, para proteger a la cuidad, no podré usar mis cards, para nada por eso la llave la tendrá Kero. El la custodiará. _Sakurita, es un mala idea _tu también Kero _si, Sakurita, además no tienes el poder suficiente como para usar la perla en eso. _no me digas que no lo tengo, se que le tango que dar a la piedra para poder, usarla de esa forma. _pero es el único sentimiento dulce que te queda _para que los quiero si no los puedo usar _Sakura no te dejaremos hacer esto ¿verdad? _si Sakura, debe haber otra forma _no, no la hay no me pase 5 años revisando esto, es la única forma, y ni se les ocurra sacrificarse, Eriol tu tienes que cuidar de Tomoyo, y tu Shaoran eres la esperanza de tu clan, si no quieren estar con migo, lo entenderé no los obligo pero, no hagan tonterías. _¿y tu que? _Shaoran, yo nací para esto, nada me detendrá para cumplir mi misión nada. _ni siquiera tus amigos _no esta vez no, usted son por los que lucho, nada me los arrebatará, si tengo que ver un muerte más será la mía y no la de alguien más. _y si en eso... _dijo Eriol _tu.... _dijo Shaoran _te alejas de nosotros. ¿qué? _ dijo Tomoyo con los ojos vidrioso _entiendan esto, nací para este fin lo espero desde que mi padre murió, anhelo verlos de nuevo, pero no es posible, mi hermano esta lejos y por lo que hice no me recuerda. _borraste su memoria? _precisamente, sino como no me hubiera buscado después de que el concilio se disolviera, el no podría entender lo que soy, y yo no podría verlo a la cara después de lo de mi madre. Yo no tengo familia; ustedes tienen mucho por delante no es su destino, el perecer en esta batalla, honrando mis antepasados moriré por el bien estar, de mi mundo. _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura basta ya con lo del héroe!!!!! _dijo Shaoran perdiendo el control _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LEE Shaoran O ESTA CON MIGO O NO LO ESTAS, PIÉNSALO!!!!!!! Sakura levanto todo de la mesa, la esfera estaba roja, Sakura la tomo en las manos, se fue de ahí, Kerberos la vio salir pero la dejo pasar era un dicción difícil para ella. En la sala de estar, los tres chicos y lo cinco guardianes estaban más tranquilos, estos últimos habían vuelto a su forma original. _Eriol ¿no la dejarás hacer eso verdad? _Tomoyo ella ya lo decidió y por lo que vi es cierto no queda otra salida, ella es la llave nació para ello, pero no niego que no me guste lo que hace. Tu ¿qué dice?, Shaoran _no podemos detenerla, tendremos que ayudarla, pero debe haber otra forma de solucionar esto. _nosotros, la ayudaremos, si con nuestras energías la podemos ayudar lo haremos. _si Sakurita no puede estar sola, con esto, y tengan en cuenta lago esta decisión es difícil también para ella tiene 19 años al igual que ustedes, y muchas cosas no va a poder vivir, tiene miedo, pero es demasiado orgullosa para decirlo, esa perla es en lo único en que se apoya, pero esa perla le quitare, ese sentimiento que tiene desde niña. Ya se resigno a no ver más allá de ese quince de enero. Dice que es su misión, pero es difícil muy difícil para ella saber que morirá. _Kero ¿por qué no cuentas eso? _porque antes de juzgarla deben de saber su razón todos se quedaron en silenció y Shaoran dijo _yo no la dejaré sola. _yo tampoco _dijo Eriol asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos estaban dispuestos a verla ahí en ese lugar, así que cada cual abandonó la sala, Shaoran y sus dos guardianes, Eriol con sus dos guardianes y Tomoyo con Kero. Sakura estaba en un cuarto apartado, con la luz de las velas alumbrándola., miraba el mapa y una y otra vez repasaba, los puntos, tenía todo más que sabido pero el no contar con sus amigos la asustaba, u el no resistir la magia en su cuerpo era otra, sabía que con la perla en ese estado no sería difícil soportar, lo que ella planeaba hacer, pero el miedo la hacía desconfiar debía entregar algo muy preciado para poder hacer crecer el poder de la pelar, pero no era ella sola la que se perjudicaría con su decisión, y además tenía una charla pendiente. Se paro de la mesa y se sacó su traje ceremonial y se puso ropa normal, tenía una polera negra y una pollera corta abotonada color roja, las medias altas y sus zapatillas blancas. Tomo aire y salió con rumbo a la habitación de al lado. Cuado se paro frente a la puerta escucho ser nombra Dentro de la habitación _¿qué lo tiene tan preocupado amo? _en realidad no mucho, es que no puedo creer que Sakura, haya nacido siendo la llave de la profecía, el hecho de que la convirtieran en ella, me dejaba más tranquilo y que la Sakura que conocía de niño no era un mentira, pero ahora la Sakura de niña, ha sido todo una ilusión ella esa así, en realidad es así, tan sería decidida, extraño un poco la Sakura que era despistada y alegre, por eso creo que ella esa niña que yo recuerdo no es la Sakura que tengo frente a mis ojos _jamás, digas eso que yo sea otra ahora, no quiere decir que todo lo que era de niña era mentira, no lo digas, Shaoran por favor. Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación con lo ojos entristecidos. _Sakura ¿qué hace aquí? _teníamos un conversación pendiente _es verdad, pasa Sakura se sentó frente a él en un sofá. _¿quieres algo té o algo? _no estoy bien, venía a decirte que era lo que tenía que darle a la perla, para poder usarla de la manera en que la quiero usar, pero primero quiero explicarte que es. Esta esfera, es una perla capas de absorber el alma, de cualquier criatura mágica, o de un humano, dicen que su portador carece de alma porque es más fácil de controlar, pero yo no puedo deshacerme de mi alma, sin ella el poder de las black card me transformaría en el enviado pero de la oscuridad, en la reencarnación del mal, lo que te dije aquella vez, en el restauran cuando me dijiste lo de Sheng fun, no te mintió ni yo tampoco. _explícate Sakura no te entiendo. _luego de mucho meditar entendí que era a lo que se refería. Yo no soy un ángel pero si un enviado, el dijo "dice que una de tus lágrimas podía curar el alma de un persona muerta; la única capas de guiar las almas al paraíso, dice que 1000 veces has rechazado la entrada al paraíso por los mortales; el pecado del hombre y la magia equivocada tu corazón a tenido que soportar las penurias de un humano, ha tenido que enfrentar la más terrible de las soledades, que has tenido que soportar el dolor más profundo, que has tenido que llorar las lágrimas más amargas, para comprobar que eres lo suficientemente humana y que te dejen en la tierra ; que tu había rechazado el cielo una vez, más para quedarte con nosotros y que habías, desatado la ira del mismísimo cielo, que te habían sentenciado a defendernos, que jamás disfrutarías el paraíso terrenal, te convertiste en humana por el sufrimiento, y por el rechazo del paraíso, dice que quieres morir para evitar que la ira toque a los hombre de la tierra, los mortales, dice que una y mil veces, renunciaras al paraíso para salvarnos. tu sufrimiento no ha calmado y que tu corazón pronto se convirtió en uno humano, tan vulnerable a la maldad y la confusión que por eso cortaste tu alas, y dijiste que enfrentarías el sufrimiento humanos, por la esperanza de volver a no ver el mudo sin amor que eres más humana cada día, porque el dice que los ángeles imparten la felicidad pero que jamás descienden haber el verdadero sufrimiento del hombre, ninguno se queda todos dejan su felicidad pero nunca, renunciarán al paraíso para ver a un hombre feliz. El curar el alma de las personas es un poder, que tengo desde hace muy poco es el de poder sacar a la persona el alma. Puedo guiar las almas gracias a ella _dijo sacando a "seraph" de su bolsillo _yo solo soy un médium que lo guía y trae a los nuevos aquí, la magia equivocada y los hombre, me han cambiado y me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora, mi corazón no es más humano, porque nunca fue otra cosa, pero si mi corazón es más solitario, es cierto que me han llamado a abandonar mi misión, pero la rechace, y el paraíso estaba en frente de mi pero lo he rechazado porque mi deber es este, el estar aquí con cada uno de ustedes, mis alas no son más que las representación de mis sentimientos de niña, la até y los envié al interior de mi donde, no pueden escapar. Sheng fun no mintió, pero yo tampoco. _Sakura, nunca lo vi de esa forma _ahora Shaoran escúchame, mi corazón esta bastante perturbado, el alma de Mijuki esta en mi, esta sellada pero interfiere en mis pensamientos, por eso puedo equivocarme, se que tu juicio es calmo y necesito que me digas que es lo que piensas. _¿de que? _recuerdas a "vacío" ¿verdad? _si _ella necesitaba del poder más grande de los sentimientos humanos para poder ser sellada, esta perla necesita lo mismo, ya que ahora son lo más poderoso que tengo, pero no sé que hacer, si no se lo dio podría no soportar lo que necesito que soporte, pero por otro lado esto es lo que me ha mantenido fuerte durante todo este tiempo, la esperanza es lo único que me quedará después. _¿qué quieres que decida Sakura? _¿qué debo hacer si entregarlo o no? _ ¿por qué me llamas a mi? _por que tu eres el dueño de eso, sé que es apresurado, pero debo saberlo antes de las dos de la tarde, porque sino no podré hacer el conjuro y recuperarme a tiempo. _Sakura te lo dije una vez, y te lo diré de nuevo, si eso puede salvar al mundo ahí lo tienes entrégalo. _gracias, Shaoran será mejor para ti _no eso no lo digas, nada que tenga que ver con perder es mejor para mi _lo lamento, pero si no lo olvidas por ti mismo usaré "erase" para borrar todos. Solo recordarás que me conoces. _será lo mejor. _bien cuando el sello del portal se cierre tu no recordarás nada, pero no puedo antes, deberá aguantar, yo olvidaré lo que sentí y tu no. Pero cuando yo me valla siquiera me recordarás, lo prometo, y lamento lo de esta mañana, pero me sentí muy culpable por lo que te sucedió, es imposible que no me diera cuenta. _esta bien, lamento haber reaccionado así. _no te preocupes, es lógico _Sakura y ¿cómo esta? _dijo señalando la herida. _bien, mientras tenga la perla con migo no sentiré dolor. _ósea que cuando la dejes. _si será un poco difícil de soportar. Sakura decía todo eso muy pausadamente como sabiendo lo que le esperaba, _pero bueno, será mejor que me marche, mucho que hacer ¿no? _si dijo Shaoran pausado igual que ella, Sakura se levantó y se fue, en eso Sheng fun dice _no te vayan, no me dejes solo _¿qué dice Sheng fun?, no te dejaré solo _por favor Sakura no te vayas, no mueras _ya basta Sheng fun no me parece gracioso _no lo es Sheng fun cayó dormido al igual que el otro guardián. _sha, Shaoran ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? _en realidad no lo sé, pero él dijo lo que yo no pude _¿que? _nada Shaoran sabía que no le causaría ninguna gracia a Sakura oír eso. _me voy _esta bien _dijo Shaoran levantándose y extendiéndole la mano, ella la estrecha ya que tenía las vendas que cabrían toda su manos Sakura lo miro con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas, que secó con rapidez con la palma de su mano. Camino hasta la mitad del la habitación. Se volvió a Shaoran y corrió , saltó y lo abrazo con todas su fuerza, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras el abrazo duró, Sakura se abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía y luego se marcho de la misma manera. Minutos después entró Eriol a la habitación de Shaoran y lo vio consternado apoyado contra el cristal con un brazo. Eriol se le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: _nada podemos hacer _en ente momento amigo, esta tirando el recuerdo de 10 años de su vida, y algo que había soportado el tiempo. _es duro pero no nos queda otra, además si una vez paso otra ¿por qué no? _porque Sakura no es la misma y yo tampoco lo seré Eriol se quedo cayado por unos segundos, y después le dio palmadas en el hombro y le dijo: _por lo menos ahí que afinar detalles para la ultima noche. Sakura camino por el pasillo, buscó a Kero y Nakuru. _bien chicos los busque porque necesito un guardián de cada astro para ello. ¿me acompañan? _si Sakurita _si Sakura los tres se fueron a la un habitación, Sakura se sentó en el suelo, tomo la perla en sus manos y dijo. _perla de mi ancestro toma mi deseo como orden y aliméntate de el. Sakura cerro lo ojos, la habitación se lleno de bruma, y una luz la rodeo en cuestión de segundo la perla relució su tamaño y se incrusto en el pecho de Sakura donde se encontraba su corazón. Sakura abrió los ojos espantada por lo sucedido. Miro a Kero y dijo _¿qué salió mal? _nada _dijo ahora Kerberos mirando su pelaje, era todo blanco _pero porque, _dijo Sakura viendo por su camisa desprendida, la perla que salía de su piel unos cuantos centímetro parecía ser chata. _cambiaste tu deseo _¿no lo sé? _¿recuerdas a Shaoran? _si _lo cambiaste pero que pediste Sakura a cambio. _no lo sé, pero será un secreto. _si _si esta bien _bien creo que eso es todo _si lee, es todo solo no queda ir a Tokyo de vuelta. _si Sakura por su parte salía al jardín, y vio a Shaoran entrenando con su espada _puedo ¿entrenar con tigo? Shaoran la miro con nostalgia, pero dijo _esta bien Sakura y Shaoran, entrenaron durante horas, luego Sakura le pidió a Shaoran que hiciera 30 criaturas, para que se enfrentarán con ella, salió victoriosa , mato a las 30 criaturas y les robo su alma, luego se las devolvió a Shaoran _gracias, me sirvió de mucho _de nada _ere bueno con las criaturas, eran muy poderosas _en realidad lo eran. Así que ¿harás eso pasado mañana? _si cuando el portal se abra y tenga las almas de los 5 pilares. _¿para que necesitas el alma de más demonios? _para que el portal me deje entrar, aún tengo sentimientos buenos que no quiero perder por eso debo engañar al portal, con esta perla._lo siento debo haberte aburrido con todo esto, será mejor que me vaya a preparar mi equipaje. _si yo también, es tarde y mañana saldremos rumbo a Tokyo muy temprano _si, que no se te olvide, no te me acerques. _¿qué? _no sé _dijo Sakura saliendo del patio y entrando a la casa. Sakura guardo todo en la maleta y se acostó a dormir por la mañana muy temprano Sakura se levanta, y se viste, no esta tranquila, saca su arco ,espada y se va a practicar hasta el alba, cuando llega esa hora Sakura, se sienta en un tronco del patio, y toma entre sus manos su cabeza. _tengo miedo, es cierto el estar con las personas me ha cambiado, o fue que paso demasiado tiempo sin tener miedo, no hay demasiadas esperanzas en todo esto, de esta no vuelvo pero, me enfurece estar acobardada. El cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía de solo hecho de pensar, que tenía que entrar en el infierno para nunca volver, _por que?, he sigo siendo tan estúpida, es mi misión y en ella el miedo no existe depende de mi el que muchas personas se salven, y no es justo lo que hago. Dentro de la casa Shaoran se despierta la verdad es que lo tiene preocupado cuando lleguen a Japón _Sakura no la detendrán tan fácil, eso no me gusta, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que todo cambie y que Sakura vuelve pero es imposible. Aún si regresa esta esa maldita maldición, nada cambiara. Salió de su habitación ya cambiado, y salió al patio con su espada, en eso En el patio Sakura sigue sentada en el tronco las luces del amanecer la iluminan, esta mirando perdidamente hacía el sol. Shaoran esta parado en la puerta de la salida de la casa. Se queda pasmado, al ver lo que ven sus ojos lo que su guardián le dijo una vez se convertía en realidad, la luz de los rayos de sol, pasaba por la espalda de Sakura, y mostraba unas hermosas alas transparentes. Como las de un ángel, pero claras como el agua o el cristal, Shaoran se quedo estático en ese lugar por más que pestañaba la imagen no desaparecía, cuando el sol cambio de posición, tal y como habían aparecido desaparecieron de la vista. Shaoran por la sorpresa soltó su espada, alertando a Sakura de su presencia, Sakura se paro, Shaoran casi se cae al verla versita así. Tenía puesto, una tela negra con vetas de rojo, que iba desde la espada, y se cruzaba con la cruz que se forma tapa sus pechos, y daba una vuelta por el cuello para atarse por detrás; en su brazos había dos cintas rojas una con un sello mágico y la otra con dardos. Tenía otra tela por la cintura, que se ataba al costado izquierdo, donde se ataba la tela de color negro con finales bateados en rojo, estaba su espada; luego de la cintura salían una pollera de paños de seda negra transparente abierta adelante, con todo un borde dorado, dejando ver por debajo unas pantaletas de color blanco con bordes de rojo, en mitad del muslo derecho tenía una cinta negra que tenía agarrado lo que parecía un cuchillo. Tenía el pelo recogido, en un rodete de dos trenzas con la mitad del pelo y lo otro salía de dentro, como un colita, tenía el flequillo sacado para los costados con dos hebillas de rubíes, y azabaches. En su frente tenía lo que parecía la cinta que estaba entre las trenzas de color negro. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo y sus ojos sombreados con un muy leve color gris. _sha, Shaoran _dijo Sakura parándose por la sorpresa con la cara roja _¿qué hace aquí? _lo mismo te.... te pregunto _yo entreno _¿con eso? _si, es el traje de combate de mi clan _¿en serio?, parece cómodo _decía Shaoran al verla pensaba otra cosa. En eso aparece Sheng fun, que dice al verla _agradezco a tu clan Sakura, te vez hermosa, si que eran bueno eligiendo la ropa para las mujeres. ¿no lo cree así amo? Sakura se puso bordo de la vergüenza, Shaoran miraba sin entender lo que pasaba, lo que había dicho Sheng fun era lo que él había pensado. _¿amo?, le pregunte algo Sakura no dejaba de ver a Shaoran con la cara roja, realmente se veía muy hermosa y provocativa, pero el no lo diría _¿amo? ¿esta en su cerebro, o se le pasmo? _¿qué demonios dice Sheng fun? _dijo Shaoran vendo que el dragoncito estaba en frente de él _hasta que el cerebro se le desfacinó, ¿no que se ve realimenté bien? _supongo, que si _vamos que supongo se ve hermosa, dígalo _Sheng fun un palabra más y te quedas sin alas _dijo Shaoran con voz de enfado _no, no amito no lo dije para que se enfadara _bien, mantén tu boca cerrada ¿quieres? _si, si lo que usted diga _ decía Sheng fun mientras parecía suplicar Sakura comenzó a reír y por un segundo, olvido como estaba vestida, a decir verdad le gustaba causar ese efecto en Shaoran. Tomo la chaqueta de su traje, se la puso y prendió algunos botones, era un chaqueta de terciopelo negro con todos bordados de flores de cerezo, y de la flor de loto entre otras, en hilas de seda rojo y algunos dorados. Tenía cuello chino, donde salía una capucha bastante grande de la misma tela, además poseía mangas anchas, muy anchas, era también muy entallado y terminaba, es dos paños de un costado, de un lado y el otro, de su cadera, con puntas en dorado con bordados de dragones y tigres en hilos dorados. Lo paños de la chaqueta llegaba hasta, arriba de las rodillas. Sakura se puso unos guantes de terciopelo rojo, se puso la capucha diciendo, al confundido Shaoran _creo que con el entrenamiento olvidé el frío que hacía, me esto congelando. _hace mucho frío para vestir así. _lo sé, pero es una tradición. Sakura entro corriendo, se sentó al lado de la chimenea mientras intentaba calentarse. Shaoran apareció por el costado y le dio una taza de té caliente. _toma _gracias, Shaoran no tiene porque molestarte. _esta bien, no te preocupes Sakura se saco la capucha. _toma ponte esto Shaoran le dio una de sus chaqueas te tenía corderito por dentro, y se sentó en frete de ella. Al poco tiempo las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color rosado, eso quería decir que su temperatura ya estaba mejor. Sakura se acurrucaba dentro de la campera, tenía el olor de la colonia de Shaoran, que le agradaba muchísimo, Shaoran la miraba desde en frente. _¿te sientes mejor? _si _le dijo ella con voz somnolienta _muchas gracias, me olvide del frío que hacía, creo que entrenando no me doy demasiado cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor. _si pero son las 5 de la mañana, podría haberte enfermado _por favor, no me regañes demasiado con el frío además, tu también ibas a entrenar ¿o me equivoco? _no. no lo hace, iba a entrenar, pero mira, tenía polera, pulóver, guantes y la campera que tienes tu. _eso, es muy cierto pero _Sakura bostezaba _perdón, pero yo tenía que aguantarme sino esta noche no lo soportaré, en Japón también estamos en invierno. Sakura tenía lo ojos pequeños, parecía tener mucho sueño, Sakura vio que Shaoran tenía algo de frío a pesar de estar cerca de la chimenea, la casa estaba fría. _ven aquí, siéntate al lado mío o te congelarás. _no estoy bien Sakura, no te preocupes. _vamos o lo haces por tu voluntad, o en contra Sakura lo miraba con cara de lo haces o lo haces _esta bien, pero conste que tu me lo dijiste _bien, esta bien yo te obligué _dijo Sakura riendo Shaoran extrañaba tanto verla de esa forma, riendo pero ¿por qué sería? Shaoran tomo asiento a su lado, estaba quieto en un lugar. Sakura lo miro con resignación y se puso su capucha. Y con su mano enguantada lo tiro de un hombro hacía ella, y lo corrió hacía en fuego, se paro y se cambio de lugar, empujándolo hasta que quedo a lado del fuego, Shaoran la miraba como preguntando el por que. _si no te acercabas al fuego estabas en la misma, y yo tengo tu campera si me alejó un poco de el no pasa nada. Sakura se sentó a su lado, y le dijo _en los años que no te he visto has cambiado mucho, ante hablabas poco, eras demasiado serio. _lo sigo siendo _no te creo, no lo eres con migo, ni con Tomoyo, pero son migo lo eres menos. _Sakura entendió lo que dijo y riendo lo miro _con tigo me siento como con migo mismo, y no me molesta ser como en realidad soy. Además tu tuviste mucho que ver _¿yo?, ¿en que?, que no recuerdo _cuando era niño yo era un persona muy egoísta el esta con tigo me cambio mucho, tu me hablas aunque yo te sacará corriendo, eras la única que se acercaba, aún sabiendo que no te trataría bien. _me gustaban los desafíos o por lo menos eso creo _decía entre risa al recordar la cantidad de veces que Shaoran le decía cosas no muy bellas. _y cuando me fui a Hong Kong de vuelta siempre tuve presente lo que tu me mostrarte, seguía siendo serio y muy raro, pero en el fondo ya no era el mismo. _Shaoran no creo que las cosas sean así, yo no puedo demostrar ni valentía. _¿por que lo dices? _no debería, decirte esto pero tu me dijiste lo tuyo, te confesaré que estoy aterrada por lo de mañana, no sé si podré. _decía Sakura en un tono gracioso a la fuerza, porque no lo sentía así. _tu siempre decías "todo estará bien" ¿ahora no lo crees? _que irónico, me siento Hamblet _decía Sakura riendo _ creo en eso pero, también se que las cosas están mal. _Sakura no estas sola nosotros estaremos ahí. _¡¡¡no!!, eso si que no, te mantendrás alejado de eso _ le dijo Sakura cruzando su braco hasta sostener su cuerpo por el apoyabrazos del sillón, estaba en frente de el con su capucha puesta, ella sonrió y le dijo _ tienes que tener hijo y una familia, mucho que planear, pero eso si más le vale que te haga feliz, o volveré del infierno nada más que para matarla. Claro esta que no tocaré a los niños _dijo Sakura riendo, y en tono de burla. Levantando las dos manos en señal de resignación con lo hombros levantados, en ese momento se quedo si apoyo, Sakura miro a Shaoran como diciendo "ahí, que tonta" , estaba a punto de caer sobre las piernas de Shaoran cuando este la sostuvo por las muñecas, nada paso por que tenía los guantes puestos. _gracias _dijo Sakura volviéndose para su lado lago nerviosa _eres muy despistada _si ¿no? _claro, mira que levantar la mano en la que estas apoyada _Hey, no seas así, fue un error _esta bromeaba Sakura _dijo él mirándola _tonto _dijo ella empujándolo Por un par de minutos, todo quedo en silenció, Sakura se durmió y cayó en las piernas de Shaoran, despertando de golpe, se iba a levantar pero una mano enguantada le toco el hombro. _¿estas más cómoda así? _no importa, te incomodaría a ti. _¿si o no? _a decir verdad si. _bueno entonces quédate así _'no importa? _no Sakura, recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Shaoran, con sus manos debajo de ella, Shaoran duda si acomodarle el pelo o no, ya que esta sin capucha y con todo el pelo de la colita sobre la cara. _no muerdo le dijo Sakura, antes de que Shaoran acomodará su pelo, y luego lo acariciara. _desde que mi padre murió nadie me había tocado el pelo para dormirme. _¿en verdad? _si _dijo Sakura con la voz somnolienta luego de unos cuanto minutos se quedo dormida, Shaoran no la dejo de acariciar, primero estuvo muchos minutos viendo el fuego, luego bajo la vista para ver a Sakura, era tan hermosa dormía tranquila, y su perfume se confundía con el olor de su cabello, que tenía olor a flores, Shaoran le acaricio la cara y dijo _me gustaría sentir realmente tu piel por mis dedos, sin ninguna tela. Shaoran levanto la cabeza de Sakura, luego tomo sus hombros estaba dormida profundo, la abrazo con un brazo y se paro, una vez así tomo sus piernas, y la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, la recostó sobre las sabanas abiertas, y tapo, en eso despertó Kero, quien casi grita de disgusto, pero Sheng fun lo calló. Shaoran dijo antes de salir. En un susurro _si pudiera te besaría _y salió de la habitación. continuara   
  
notas de la autora: --__-- que triste, Shaoran es muy bueno pero yo, soy mala con los personajes y no dejo que pase nada, pero ^u^, no se preocupen aún quedan algunas cosas tristes pero en la continuación de esta historia, porque ¡¡si ahí continuación!!!, es súper romántico, ya falta tan solo muy poco por favor déjenme mensajes, comentarios y demás. Yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar , gracias adiós. Angel_yanu 


	21. 22El final se acerca

Capitulo N°.22: "la noche perpetua" Na: en nuestro ultimo encuentro, sucedió algo difícil de explicar, Shaoran reacciono de una manera digamos algo extraña, en su personalidad, yo le doy el justificativo que se encontraba solo con ella, pero el comportamiento de Sakura es por una razón totalmente diferente, ella sabia que de ser todo como la profecía lo decía era muy probable que ella, no lo volviera a ver, por eso reacciono de un manera diferente a la normal, probablemente el miedo la hizo más amistosa. Espero que con esto aclare las reacciones que no son muy típicas en ellos. Bien, ahora volviendo al capitulo de hoy, encontramos a nuestros personajes, sobre el avión, Shaoran viene sentado con Sakura, quien sigue durmiendo, él la lleva mirando varios minutos, que es lo que comentan los dos chicos que están sentados en el asiento posterior al de ellos. Tomoyo mira intrigada por el agujero, que hay entre un asiento y el otro. Eriol la mira de cerca está igual de interesado en el tema que viene delante de ellos. Luego de un buen rato de estarlos espiando, Shaoran parece dejar de mirarla y hacer lo mismo que ella, dormir un rato, reclina el asiento hacía atrás un poco, hasta quedar a la par del de Sakura, en eso los dos curioso que están detrás casi reaccionan al mismo tiempo, (na: en el ultimo viaje de Japón a Inglaterra nuestros dos personajes, principales se había dormido como una pareja, y Tomoyo que hasta ese entonces no rebelaba la identidad de su amor, era con Eriol con quien estaba hablando, por eso la reacción conjunta, Eriol estaba tan enterado de las cosas que sucedieron en el avión como si él mismo hubiera viajado ahí). Eriol se pone los dedos sobre el marco de sus lente, y parece querer ver mejor, Tomoyo por su parte saca su famosísima cámara de video y se dispone a firma a Sakura, la azafata de la aerolínea, dice por el altavoz. _para descanso de los señores pasajeros se le comunica que sus almohadas y mantas se encuentran en el respaldo de la butaca que esta en frente de ustedes, el la sección de primera clase, se apagaran las luces y se escuchara música tranquila, para aquellos pasajeros que no deseen escucharla, por favor tomen los auriculares que están a su derecha y seleccionen el canal de audio numero 3 donde se pasara el sonido de la película, desde el canal tres hasta el cinco variaran los idiomas, mientras que de 6 al 7 se escucharán diferente tipos de música, esperamos que disfrute su viaje, recordamos que los servicios están a su disposición, presionando el botón verde en la consola que esta sobre su cabeza, muchas gracias. Eriol miro a Tomoyo quien puso la misma cara y dijo: _demasiado parloteo _ya lo creo que si _quieres algo para beber? _si agua o un jugo. _bien Eriol se levanta y presiona el botón de la consola, en uno cuantos segundo, una aeromoza se aproximaba, al pasar por los asientos de Sakura y Shaoran, esta sonrió apenas y luego se presento frente, a ellos hablando en un tono bajo. _ señor; ¿en que le puedo ayudar? _desearía dos aguas por favor. _si claro enseguida ¿algo más? _no gracias. Tomoyo quien habías visto la cara de la aeromoza al pasar por el asiento delantero levanto la cámara por sobre el asiento, y al enfocarla, Shaoran estaba tapando a Sakura con la manta, ella los veía por la pantalla del costado, y le dijo a Eriol, pasaron uno segundos y la señorita les trajo su bebidas. Tomoyo miraba a Eriol como esperando un explicación por los ojos con que miraba a esa chica. _lo siento Tomoyo es que bueno, en fin soy hombre _.... _el silencio de Tomoyo dijo más que las palabras, no lo miraba enojada sino con cara de pobrecita, que para Eriol era peor que verle enojada. _no me digas que te pusiste celosa de cómo la miré _y que si lo hiciera. _bueno te diría que ella es bonita, pero como tu ninguna _le dijo tomándola por la nuca y acercándola hasta besarla. _lo siento _dijo avergonzada Tomoyo por su actitud. _es que no puedo evitarlos _ y eso me agrada Tomoyo lo miro desconcertada, Eriol la volvió a besar _si no, como me hubiera dado cuenta de que te gustaba ¿lo recuerdas verdad? _si fue justamente un día como hoy en la entrada del hotel xxx (inventen un nombre). _hace ya....2 años, _3 meses _si, lo recuerdas _como podría olvidarlo, te veías hermosa cuando te vi _pero si no me reconociste _lo se pero no falto oportunidad de pensarlo, recuerdo que ese día mi madre estaba en un reunión de té con sus amigas del extranjero, en ese mismo hotel, la navidad ya había pasado, y por eso mi madre empezaba con su visitas sociales para la fiesta de fin de año... _y para encontrarte un prometida_ dijo en tono pícaro _no me lo recuerdes _perdón, yo recuerdo que me hospedaba en ese hotel desde dos días antes, era mis vacaciones, la ultima gira me había agotado muchísimo, recuerdo que cerca de mi habitación estaba de la amiga de tu madre, esa tarde yo quería dormir, mi agente me había tenido toda la noche en vela con sus diferentes problemas y contras sobre mis vacaciones. _si y yo quien estaba en la habitación a lado de la tuya quería hacer callar al trío de mujeres que no dejaban de hablar sobre mi y mi futura esposa aunque no la hubiera aún, yo estaba fastidiado, recuerdo que me pare y me despedí cordialmente, ante la mala mirada de mi madre. _para eso yo estaba por salir de la puerta, ¿recuerdas lo que paso? _si, yo salía de la puerta de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que tu, recuerdo que tenías una ropa deportiva muy bonita, tenía una calza una remera blanca larga con un suéter en el cuello. _tanto viste cuando no chocamos _no, clero que no pero me quede mirándote mientras recorrías el pasillo, no es muy común ver, a una chica de hermosa figura, de cabello negro y esos ojos azules. _si que me miraste _cada detalle, me pareciste conocida pero no me anime a preguntarte, así que después de casi como 19´ que desperté de tal sorpresa decidí seguirte. _tu seguías a cualquier mujer bonita ¿o me equivoco? _no, no lo haces era así pero ese día no solo te seguí por se bonita recuerdo que dije "esa mujer me recuerda a Tomoyo" , y como las intrigas no son para mi, decidí seguirte por tu ropa sabía que irías al gimnasio y se me ocurrió. _chocarte de vuelta con migo _no precisamente, pero bueno las cosas fueros así, el plan principal consistía en que entrara al gimnasio y te preguntare, pero uno de los empleados del hotel me dijo algo sobre ti que me parecía extraño. _que era la cántate, Priss D. o T.D, como me conocían algunos, si escuche eso por eso salí del gimnasio pensé que era uno de mis fans y salí para evitar, encontrármelo con lo mal humorada que estaba lo que menos necesitaba era un fan entrometido y fastidioso. Pero lo que tu dijiste me sorprendió. te topaste de frente con migo y dijiste: "_perdón siquiera te escuche ni te mire solo dije _que quieres que te firme o quieres una foto _que tal un caminata y una cena, en vez de la firma o la foto" en ese momento te mire, una sola persona en el mundo podía reaccionar con tal sarcasmo a mi mal humor. Me sorprendí mucho, traías tu lente , el pelo corto un poco más que ahora, tenías un camisa negra y unos pantalones de vestir grises, tu forma de pararte me recordaste mucho a quien yo estaba pensando, pero recordé la cantidad de veces que te había confundido antes. _parece que querías verme no es así? _si, por eso un millón de veces te confundí, pero esa forma de hablar, me recordaba mucho a ti, y por una vez más de error me anime a decirte tu nombre pero tu me ganaste de mano. _si me di cuenta que eras tu, porque te quedaste pensando por un buen momento, y como que tratabas de ver más haya de mis ojos y al igual que yo, pero lo que más te delato fue, como en susurros mientras pensabas cantaste la canción que cantabas de niña, y esa voz no podía ser de otra persona que tu. _no recuerdo haber hecho eso, pero cuando pensaba veces anteriores en mi amigos, solía tararear la canción, creo que era por eso que me gustaba me recordaba a ustedes. _sabes recuerdo que cuando te dije, tu nombre me quedaste mirando y con un voz muy baja me dijiste. -"Eriol eres tu?" después de eso, nos fuimos a caminar, y luego a cenar, te invite a mi casa y tu dijiste que si _lo hoteles me tenían cansada el estar de nuevo en una casa aunque no fuera la mía propia, me sentía mas a gusto _ Por eso lo hice, sabía que era así, recuerdo que en mitad de un paseo por el jardín privado de mi casa, una de tu fans saltó el paredón, pero no paso mucho la barrera que había hecho no las dejaba verte. _ahora entiendo porque jamás, lo reporteros escribieron algo sobre mi estadía en tu casa. _y no quería escándalos, el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra de novio en secreto con un cantante, u otro titulo " la cantante TD en un romance con el hijo del embajador" _pero si ahora.... _pero eso era antes de que fuera real, si hubieran salido esos comentarios, tu reputación hubiera quedado muy abajo como la mía, además de haber sido así tu te hubieras marchado para no causar problema, y no era lo que precisamente quería. _¿tu me lo ibas a decir antes? _si, pero luego dude, imagine que tenías muchos admiradores, y que probablemente estarías enamorada de alguno, pero luego _déjame adivinar, en lo siguientes 2 meses, muchas de tu prometidas venían a la casa, y cuando te abrazaban yo las derretía con la mirada, realmente me molestaba era tan impulsivas quedaba desubicadas, con su nivel de educación. _si pero a mi me encantaba, me encantaba verte celosa, eso quería decir que te gustaba, pero tampoco sabía hasta donde, mis sentimientos por ti era muy fuerte parecía que el tiempo lo hubiera hecho aún más. _si era así porque, esperaste hasta aquel día, de solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre. _si lo recuerdo perfectamente, tu te marchabas esa tarde y Mildred se había enterado de eso, y aprovechando la situación se había metido a mi despacho. _si esa tarde, yo iba a decírtelo, y a despedirme, pero cuando entre al despacho y te vii besándote con Mildred, mis celos pudieron más que yo, recuerdo que cerré la puerta de un portazo al salir, sentía que moriría si no gritaba, aún así no lo hice, quedaría mal, pero la bronca y la angustia se apoderaron de mía y la no poder gritar lloraba con tal amargura, recuerdo que me subí al auto que estaba esperándome, era un limusina, que me llevó al aeropuerto. _si eso me lo dijo Akisuki quien estaba despidiendo a su ultimo amor, en el aeropuerto y te vio tan deprimida que si no hubiera estado en tubo de por medio, me estrangula en ese momento, ella me decía gritando a todo pulmón. "Eriol Hiragisawa, que demonio le hiciste a Tomoyo. Esta llorando en el aeropuerto, más te vale venir en este instante o lo pagaras muy caro." Es que esto con Mildred. Dame con esa sabandija de cuarta. Toma Mildred Akisuki quiere hablar con tigo ¿quién? Mi prima Hola hola, si que demonios haces en el despacho con mi primo. Me parece que estas, un poco alterada. No es para menos, por ti el amor de su vida se va en 45 mininitos, no te parece algo importante _gritaba Akisuki por el teléfono. Deformando algunas palabras por lo nervios No me digas, haber cuando la conoció. A los diez, años y es mejor que te desaparezcas o sufrirás la peor de las desgracias. Eso atemorizo mucho, a Mildred todo creían que mi prima era una bruja, y cualquier comentario así a cualquiera de mis prometidas la asustaba. Mildred se fue corriendo, no sin antes, escuchar mi enojo por lo que había hecho, yo la eché del lugar y tome mi auto, conduje hasta el aeropuerto, donde Akisuki estaba en la puerta, con cara de enfado _25´ para sacártela de encima, Eriol Hiragisawa _lo sé entre al aeropuerto y te vi sentada en el preembarque, a pesar de que no te veía del todo bien, desde lejos me di cuenta que estabas llorando, y que cuando yo me acerque por más esfuerzo el que hicieras las lagrimas se te notaban, recuerdo que intente hablar con tigo, pero me pegaste una cachetada. Y luego te me largaste a llorar, abrazada a mi. Recuerdo que te seque de allí y te lleve, con mi magia a un campo lleno de flores. Ya ahí te dije lo que sentía. Aceptaste tan de pronto, que me sorprendió, recuerdo que te lleve de nuevo al aeropuerto para que no perdieras el vuelo, no pensaba besarte porque creía que lo verías algo apresurado. _cuando me estaba embarcando mire atrás y te vi con un mano en el bolsillo y con la otra me saludabas, recuerdo que salí corriendo y... _Tomoyo se ponía un poco colorada _me besaste, recuerdo que me tomo por sorpresa, respondí el beso pero más por instinto la sorpresa era grande. Por eso _cuando me iba, me tomaste del brazo, luego de la mano y los demás dejaron de moverse, luego.... _Tomoyo estaba definitivamente colorada. Eriol empezó a decirlo bajito, y hacer los mismos paso que había hecho ese día. _te abrasé con un brazo, esto te sorprendió como ahora y también te alejaste, pero no te deje escapar.... Eriol tenía a Tomoyo con un bazo por la cintura, lentamente la atrajo hacía él, Tomoyo tenía las mejillas algo rojas, Eriol la miraba a los ojos dulcemente, le acarició una mejilla, luego bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron casi pegados, entonces como aquel día le dijo _te amo y sus labios se fundieron en un beso, muy romántico. Aquel día Tomoyo había abierto los ojos, y se encontraba sentada en el asiento del avión. Sin entender demasiado, cuando abrió la mano tenía una nota que decía _"te amo y estaré, esperándote" Tomoyo había quedado sumamente sorprendida, esta vez abrió los ojos luego de ese beso y tenía los ojos de quien esperaba ver, Eriol la tomo de la mano los dos se volvieron a acomodar en sus asientos, luego le soltó la mano y se puso los aruiculares y movió sus labios diciendo. _descansa al decir eso lo ojos de Tomoyo se cerraron se quedo dormida, el le robo un beso luego de taparla con la manta y acomodar la almohada. Con el pasar de los minutos por fin arribaron a Japón. Al llegar el aeropuerto estaba repleto de personas, era realmente impresionante varias esperaban a la salida del trasbordo, todas esperaban a TD, luego de haber logrado estar de incógnita por más de 8 meses su fan se había enterado de su llegada, por tal motivo el aeropuerto era todo un caos, Tomoyo al bajar del avión casi se desmaya, sinceramente se había desacostumbrado bastante al hecho de ser famosa, le gustaba la vida como amiga de Sakura, que es esos momentos se veía sumamente preocupada, Sakura tenía una cara de seriedad y preocupación que muy pocas veces en su vida tenía, al lado de ella estaba Shaoran quien no la dejaba de mirar con el mismo semblante, entre preocupación y disgusto contenido. Tomoyo se distrajo por un segundo, de la cantidad de personas que estaban en frente esperándola, en eso su beeper suena, hay un mensaje de su agente que dice que encienda el teléfono, cuando lo hace, el teléfono suena de inmediato, al contestar, es su agente que dice, que tiene un concierto preparado para el 29 al mediodía, y que no puede cancelar, que es muy importante. Tomoyo dice cuanta excusa se le viene a la mente, sabía que el 28 a la medianoche lo que tanto temía empezaría, y sabía que su animo no sería el mismo sabiendo que su mejor amiga había muerto la noche anterior. A Tomoyo se le congelo la sangre y dijo: _ lo pensaré, no creo que sea el mejor día _pero Tomoyo no pue..... Tomoyo colgó el teléfono, y miro a su amiga que estaba en la derecha, ella que la conocía muy bien, sabía que el hecho de saber que no podría salir con vida de todo eso, la tenía aterrada pero, ocultaba aquello con cara de seriedad, ella tenía que ser la más fuerte, y no podía rendirse. Los ojos de ella desde que habían salido de Londres estaba vidriosos, y su pupilas no dejaban de moverse como si sus pensamientos fueran demasiado rápido, Tomoyo la miró hasta que Sakura giró la cabeza y le dijo. _Tomoyo vamos o no me queda mucho tiempo para preparar todo, es casi mediodía. _si lo siento ahí voy. Tomoyo camino seguida por Eriol, quien miraba a su novia con cierta preocupación, probablemente se había dado cuenta de los mismo que él, Shaoran miro hacía atrás, se encontró con la mirada de Tomoyo y luego la de Eriol. Un solo pensamiento recorrió la mente de los tres, hasta ese momento la seriedad de problema parecía ser un tipo se idea, pero que jamás pasaría, pero con el correr de las horas y al bajar del avión en Tokyo, eso que hasta ese entonces era ajeno a la realidad cobró más fuerza que en cualquier momento anterior, la palabra morir, ahora sonaba tajante al mencionarla. Shaoran bajo la mirada y la volvió hasta Sakura, ella lo miró y le sonrió. _que cara que tienes. _.... Shaoran no supo que responder, le daba vergüenza verla a los ojos, pero en ese momento le asustó lo que vio, tenía un sonrisa pero en el fondo tenía miedo y lo miraba como tratando de memorizar cada facción de su rostro, luego bajo la vista. _no me mires de esa manera, el hecho de que valla a morir no te da derecho a sentir lastima, además te necesito fuerte y decidido, si no márchate, lo haré yo sola. Si me vas a ver con esa cara mejor hazlo, no me gusta esa cara que tienes de lastima, me gusta más cuando estas serio pero feliz con ese recuerdo, prefiero morir. La palabra del final pareció, tener un peso muy grande para los tres que la seguían, se pararon por un segundo, lo decía con la decisión en lo ojos, pero la voz le temblaba, parecía que para ella también el llegar a Tokyo, _la había hecho ver la realidad, de lo que tenía planeado, lo único que no le permitía correr, y escapar de todo ello, era justamente las 3 personas que la acompañaban, y las que estaban con ella en su bolso, (Kero y las cards), ellos eran su familia, probablemente no tendría un hijo para defender como sus antepasadas, pero el deseo de verlos con vida la mantenía firme en su decisión, ellos eran su familia y eso era más que suficiente. Jamás retrocedería ellos eran su fuerza. pensar esto calmo bastante a Sakura, y su carácter cambio bastante cuando salieron del aeropuerto luego de lidiar y escapar de las fans de Tomoyo, cosa que no resultó tan sencilla, Sakura subió al coche, y soltó un risa mientras se acomodaba el cabello, los otros tres la miraron con extrañeza. _si que son terribles, son más agresivos que un demonio. _dijo riendo aún, al terminar de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa que tenía puesta _si lo son _dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo, ver a su amiga de mejor animo la ponía contenta. Los demás solo las miraron. El camino siguiente fue bastante calmo, llegaron con rapidez a la mansión del concilio, Sakura los invito a que bajaran con ella unas escaleras mientras Kero, Sheng fun y Shing beam los seguían, muy de cerca, todos miraban a Sakura con intriga. El recorrido había empezado con. _bien, ya que estamos en este lugar, lo guiare a una habitación muy especial, Kero, Sheng y Shing la conocen, por favor síganme. _yo me quedaré aquí, tengo mucho que preparar. _bien _pero Tomoyo _dijo Eriol _no te preocupes, estaré bien, y mejor apresúrate o Sakura te dejaré. _¿segura? _claro Eriol la beso, rápidamente y alcanzó a los demás. Sakura los guió por un largo pasillo, al pasar por la biblioteca, abrió las puertas e invito a pasar al resto, en eso se acercó a una de las bibliotecas y recorrió un estante con el dedo hasta llegar al medio ahí dijo, algo que solo Shaoran entendió y le resulto familiar. _lagno dormo cagdono _ que quiere decir "que se abran las puertas de corazón", (se preguntarán, porque fue Shaoran el único en entenderlo, a pesar de no ser el Eufreo que ellos usaban, pues bien, relacionen los hechos siguientes y se darán cuenta. Presenten atención en los primeros que abren las puertas) Sakura luego de decir eso, dos pequeñas puertas de un tamaño no más grande que un libro, se abrieron, Sakura levanto la mano y dos marcas salieron del interior. _Shing bema, Sheng fun. _si _dijeron al unísono los dos guardianes dado un paso al frente. Los dos se pusieron en frente, Sheng fun puso su pequeña patita, en la figura del rayo que estaba en la derecha de un panel de dos signos. Shing beam se acerco y puso su mano, sobre la figura de un trueno, el panel dejo espació para dos más, en eso aparecieron Rubi Moon, y Spinel sun, Spinel sun se adelanto con Kerberos, y pusieron sus garras en las dos figuras del sol, que se abrieron para el lado derecho, aparecieron dos más, esta vez dos lunas, Rubi Moon, camino unos pasos, y impuso una de sus manos sobre un sello. El otro quedo vacío. _una le corresponde a Yue, pero tu lo remplazarás Rubi Moon. _dijo Sakura con nostalgia en su voz, y le extendió la mano. Rubi Moon, puso su otra mano sobre, las figuras de la luna, la piedra donde estaban talladas, se abrió hacía la izquierda, y salió del medio el sello de Sakura, que parecía haberse tallado hace mucho tiempo, sobre la estrella invertida de fondo. El sello era redondo, cuando Sakura acerco sus manos, un placa con formas extrañas, apareció frente a ella, Sakura subió sus mangas un poco, y murmuro algo, en eso las marcas que Shaoran había visto el día que salió del hospital en china, ella había dicho que eran de las practicas con su maestro, esas cicatrices se movieron y formaron dos figuras que no tenía una forma definida, eran como un lobo, en la muñeca izquierda y un tigre en la derecha. Al apoyarlas en la paca, lo que parecía un metal macizo se movió y le rodeo las muñecas salió un luz del interior, Sakura cerro un ojo como si lago le hiciera daño, luego el metal se volvió firma y quedaron las marcas de las dos figuras, de color rojo, la luz se expandió a lo alto de la biblioteca, cuando llego al techo, todos los que estaban en la placa dieron vario pasos atrás, y dos puertas sumamente grandes se abrieron, en el piso se vio un trampilla de un cristal satinado. Kero levanto la tapa, todos pasaron entraron al orificio, Sakura cerro las puertas y fue la ultima en bajar esas largas escaleras, cuando todo estaban reunidos en la sala, Sakura dijo. _luz, brillo las dos cards se activaron, y como luciérnagas, iluminaron el techo lleno de pinturas de Ángeles, y luego se separaron en las diferente lámparas que había repartidas en las esquinas, el cuarto se ilumino, era una mazmorra, sin mucho atractivo, pronto del medio, emergió un pilar, Sakura se abrió paso entre todos, y camino hasta el centro del salón, y pudo la perla del guardián, en el centro esta se elevo, y las mariposas que estaban en el interior salieron, la rodearon a Sakura, luego a los demás y por ultimo parecieron explotar en millones de luces, la habitación se amplió, y había cuatro puertas, Sakura apareció entre las mariposas que seguían saliendo de la perla y dijo. _se sienten mejor? _si _dijeron todos extrañados todas las heridas se habían ido, y su animo parecía estar mejor _es el poder de la perla, vengan, este es el cuarto Sakura abrió la primera puerta, era un puerta nácar, grande, al abrirla se vio una cortina, todos la pasaron lo guardianes, aguardaron rodeando la perla, quien a su vez los rodeaba de mariposas, azules. Sakura vio como la atención de Eriol se quedaba en ellos _ellos necesitan más tiempo para recuperarse, pero quedarán como nuevo, no te preocupes, vamos Sakura abrió las cortinas y los dejo pasar, en el estaba Shaoran en el medio del salón, Eriol paso, las luces se encendieron, y el asombro de los dos hombres se noto, mucho. _¿y estos trajes? _son trajes ceremoniales, dijo _Eriol observando _lo sé _dijo Shaoran _pero que hacen aquí _son de ustedes ahora, los necesitarán. Shaoran camino lentamente al igual que Eriol, hasta el traje que estaba frente a sus ojos. _tómenlos, son de usted. Sus antepasados los usaron, pueden ponérselos en esas dos habitaciones. _dijo Sakura señalando, las puertas que estaban en frente Eriol tomo, el traje la luz de donde estaba se apagó, se dirigió directamente hasta la habitación y cerro la puerta. Sin embargo, Shaoran se quedo mirando el traje, y tocando la tela. Sakura se le acercó hasta quedar a la par de su rostro. _es de un hombre muy honorable, muy parecido a ti, y que te amaba muchísimo, por eso esta aquí. _es el traje _ceremonial, de el jefe del concilio, anterior a ti y es le traje ceremonial de tu _padre, es de mi padre. _si así es, todos los trajes de los hechiceros, han residido aquí desde tiempo inmemorables, mucho antes de la batalla de los 7 reinos, este cuarto es sagrado, nada puede destruirlo, los trajes que residen buscan, su identidad, por eso solo se muestran a quien deben usarlos. _pero porque el traje de mi padre. _no lo sé, miles de trajes de tu familia están aquí, creo que el de tu padre es el más adecuado para ti además él te eligió, debes sentirte feliz. _lo estoy, pero ¿por qué yo, mi padre como era? _no lo sé, pero si era como tu, se porque tu madre y abuela lo amaban tanto, debe de haber sido un persona muy especial, ¿no lo crees así? _si ... _dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura sonrojado, levemente al igual que ella. _bueno yo me retiro. _dijo Sakura, haciendo una reverencia, y marchándose a lo profundo de la habitación, en ella estaba una luz encendida y dos trajes se veían. Luego de unos minutos, Eriol salió de la habitación con el traje puesto al igual que Shaoran. _veo que les quedaron bien. _si _respondió, Eriol _se te ve muy bien, si Yue estuviera aquí, te diría que te vez igual que el amo Clow. _ te lo agradezco Sakura _dijo Eriol viendo al vacío ya que Sakura estaba detrás de una espesa bruma. De la otra puerta salió Shaoran, Sakura del otro lado de la brume, se acomodaba la chaqueta de su traje ceremonial, y pronunciaba sin mirarlo, por cortesía. _te queda muy...... Sakura no pudo seguir, estaba anonadada había levantado su rostro, estaba sonrojadísima, Shaoran estaba más que hermoso, ese traje lo hacía verse tan masculino, Sakura tomo un color rojo en sus mejillas, y las manos le temblaban, luego de mirarlo había recordado el sueño que tanto la atemorizaba la figura de Shaoran era, esa que estaba en frente a sus ojos, lo negó era imposible, ya había pasado cuando eran niños pero lo que ella soñaba, no podía ser real, no podía caer, él era muy poderoso. Sakura dejo de temblar, y lo miro nuevamente, esta vez los ojos de el, estaban clavados en su mirada como si la bruma no lo detuviese, como si la hubiera encontrado, Sakura, se puso la capucha de la chaqueta, y cubrió su mirada con la capucha, solo se veía su nariz y sus labios. Camino unos pasos hasta que cruzo la bruma y completo la frase que había empezado. _te queda muy bien Shaoran ese traje, te ves muy bien. _ gracias _no hay porque, _Sakura camino hasta el centro con la manos dentro de las mangas, largas de la chaqueta. La capucha de la misma no dejaba ver sus ojos. Eriol la miraba confundido, ese traje la hacía ver a Sakura, muy distante, y solitaria, probablemente el no verle sus ojos acentuaban, ello. _bien creo que es momento. _Sakura levanto la mano y la bruma de la habitación se hizo más clara, no tan espesa, la perla atravesó la puerta que separaba esa habitación de la anterior., un pilar se levanto en el centro, Sakura dijo indicando con la mano abierta. _acérquense, debemos hacer esto antes de irnos, acérquense a la perla, ponga su mano en el pilar, y luego piensen en el recuerdo más hermoso, que tengan, no importa cual, ese será su escudo, si durante la batalla, el mal los amenaza solo tienen que pensar en ello, ahora cierren los ojos y piensen en ese recuerdo, traten de que sea lo más nítido posible. Los chicos accedieron, cada cual pensó en el recuerdo más hermoso de sus mentes, y lo aclararon hasta que se hizo una imagen nítida, pronto los dos chicos sintieron como un gemido de dolor de Sakura, y la imagen parecía desvanecerse fue entonces cuando Sakura, dijo. _no se distraigan piensen en eso, o el conjuro no servirá, por favor háganlo. Se escucho el suspiro de Sakura, y se sintió como una fuerza cálida los inundará, luego se escucho la voz de Sakura, como la de alguien quien parece haber llorado. _bien.....abran lo ojos al hacerlo, lo chicos vieron que tenía dos piedras, la de Shaoran de color verde claro y la d Eriol azul. _esas son las sombras de la perla, que esta en frente de ustedes, no es tan poderosa pero será su escudo sobre la oscuridad ella reflejará, cien veces más energía positiva que su recuerdo solo, eso lo tienen que tener con ustedes, y pueden llamarme con ella. O decirme algo mentalmente, las conexiones entre estas tres perlas, son más potentes que las normales. Sakura, se sacó la capucha tenía, los ojos brillante y una hermosa sonrisa, y dijo. _bien estamos listos, será mejor empezar. Al decir esto, aparecieron dos puertas detrás de cada uno, de las de detrás de Shaoran salió, dos criaturas, una un dragón que parecía más imponente que los normal, con una armadura de color blanco, y del lado del corazón, un figura del rato en color rojo. Shaoran lo miro rápidamente, detrás de él salió Shing beam, convertido en un lobo con una armadura igual a la de Kero, pero de color marfil con el mismo rayo en el pecho de color rojo. Shaoran miro sus dos guardianes, estos volvieron a su forma falsa, Shing beam tenía un traje muy parecido a Yue pero con armadura blanca, y traje color blanco con líneas verdes y doradas, Sheng fun, tenía un traje chino de su tamaño del mismo color que el guardián anterior. Luego detrás de Eriol salieron sus dos guardianes, en sus formas reales, Spinel sun tenía una armadura dorada que resaltaba de su piel negra, sus las había cambiado de aspecto y parecía ser más rígidas de un color marfil veteado con azul. Se veía imponente. Rubi Moon, no se quedaba atrás, tenía un traje chino con un gran escote en el frente y la espalda, de color azul con toques dorado, un trajo en la pierna y sus alas igual a las de Spinel, pero con un a base de color azul y marfil. _esos son los diseños de sus guardianes reales, para sus mazos de cartas y sus traje ceremoniales. Creo que se ven todos muy bien _dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa nuevamente. Detrás de ella se sintieron, varias pisadas, de la bruma de detrás de ella salió una criatura de pelaje blanco con una inmensas alas doradas, y una armadura color plateada-cristal, camino y se sentó al lado de Sakura. Sakura puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la criatura, y extendió su mano hacía atrás que fue tomada por una de alguien mayor, que se acercó, un hombre alto de cabellera larga y plateada, apareció a su lado, tenía una armadura plateada-cristal, y sus alas de dorado con blanco, todas las perlas de los guardianes era rojas con un contorno brillante rosado. Sakura susurro _gracias por venir Yue. Y también a ti Kero _jamás te dejaremos sola Sakura _respondió Kero si desviar la mirada del frente _aún tengo que cumplir mi promesa _le respondió Yue sin un gesto en su cara. Eriol miraba extrañado los símbolos de la ropa de Yue y de la armadura de Kerberos, que hasta ese entonces los reconocía solo por su presencia, porque su aspecto era muy diferente. _bien estamos todos, Sheng fun Shing beam, por favor _dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano con la palma hacía arriba para darles la palabra. Shaoran lo vio lago asombrado ellos sabían algo de su cambió. _nosotros somos los guardianes, nuestras formas reales se han revelado, cada un representamos a nuestro sueño y su poder, a quienes hemos jurado proteger, ahora unidos, formamos. _la prolongación de la magia antigua y las dos familias más poderosas de todo china y Japón, el clan Lao _dijo Sheng fun mirando a Sakura _y el clan Lee _dijo mirando primero a Shaoran y luego a Eriol. Sheng fun miro a Sakura _no sé como seguirá esto pero debemos ser fuertes lo que nos enfrentamos podía ser lo más grande de nuestras vidas. Pero tienen cards que son la llave de todo esto y incondicionales criaturas que los protegerán más que nadie, acosta de cualquier precio, además tenemos la amistad que nos une, y eso son más cosas que las que nuestros enemigos posee. Por favor prométanme que seguirán el plan, sin ninguna insolvencia ni alteración. Ahora tiene algo en sus manos son las sombras de las piedras y sus deseo pelen por eso y prometan que volverán vivos, alguien los espera. Dijo Sakura con tranquilidad mirando a cada uno de los presentes terminando con Eriol que la miraba con cara de susto. _y t.... _Shaoran no pudo continuar _ahora los medallones que tienen en sus manos acérquelos a las pelas de sus guardianes ese sentimientos los protegerá del mal, ese también será su escudo. Cada un giro y llamo a sus guardianes, primero Shaoran le dijo algo a sus guardianes y le acercó la medalla, de esta salieron dos luces, y se absorbieron en las perlas haciéndolas brillar del mismo color. Sakura vio hacerlo a Eriol y Shaoran luego se dispuso a hacer los mismo, porque cada uno estaba hablando con sus guardianes, Sakura seguía de la mano con Yue, la soltó y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la cara de Kero, estos dos se miraron, no mencionaban ni una palabra. Sakura lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas y le dijo. _te voy a extrañar mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?, te quiero muchísimo _decía Sakura abrazada con todas su fuerzas al cuello de Kero. Rozaba su mejilla contra la de Sakura, que parecía un niña de 10 años abrazada a su cuello, efectivamente hacía 9 años había hecho lo mismo, pero esto era en forma de despedida, Sakura se iría. _Sakurita tranquila _le decía en voz suave, conocía su ama, se había convertido en una persona muy orgullosa, como para llorar en frente de alguien, pero ese abrazo y que ella escondiera su cara detrás de su cuerpo, eso era casi lo mismo. A él no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura no volvería sería el segundo amo que moriría, pero no la iba a dejar sola. Sakura le entregó parte de sus recuerdos más bellos, Kero trato de verlo, pero faltaba que Yue lo tuviera para que su laso fuera completo. Sakura se acercó a Yue y lo miro a los ojos. _¿cómo esta? _muy bien Sakura, te recuerda _me alegra escucharlo, y Yukito como se encuentra. _muy bien _¿les diste mi mensaje? _claro que si. Se los dije, a tu hermano no le gusto eso pero no le dije donde te encontrabas. _gracias. Sakura lo miraba a los ojos, su relación siempre había sido muy soléeme, era extraño que él hablara con ella, pero sin decir nada había escuchado muchas cosas, como su hermano decía el tenía mucho de Yukito, siempre la había consolado, cuando no estaba Kero sentía que con el podía decir cosas que con Kero no, era muy sincero y en este tiempo, a decir verdad Yue la quería mucho casi como al mago Clow, él la veía como un hermana pequeña. Que necesitaba mucha protección. _no hay de que _l respondió él con cara sería pero con esa sonrisa interna que Sakura podía ver con tanta facilidad. _sabes que tendrás que protegerlos, y a él también, sé que esto le afectará mucho. _lo sé Sakura, ellos estarán bien. _y ¿tu, como estas? _bien, supongo dijo Sakura con la voz quebrada, pero firme. _al fin y al cabo antes o después esto iba a suceder, tu lo sabías .ver aquí le dijo Sakura para que se agachara, ya que seguía siendo alto para ella poderlo alcanzar. Sakura le acercó el medallón y le dijo. _gracias por todo, cuando estemos allí _ya sé, sé que tengo que hacer, me iré pronto y lo llevaré con migo. _bien Sakura y Yue se miraron por varios segundo, y Sakura le dijo. _te extrañare sabes _lo sé, tu eres mi ama _no tu amiga, y tu eres mi hermano, jamás digas que eres una posesión _esta bien Yue miro los ojos de Sakura estaban asustados. _Sakura _si Yue se arrodillo hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura, (Sakura también se había arrodillado para darle el medallón) Sakura lo miro y sin pensarlo, se dejo caer sobre el hombro del guardián, quien la brazo, por muchos años había suplantado el lugar de su hermano y padre, y la había visto llorar, Sakura estaba en su hombro, lloraba en silencio tenía miedo, pero no desistiría. En eso Kero, se acercó a los dos, y levanto la mano de Sakura con su cabeza, y la miro con miedo en la mirada pero dijo. _todo saldrá bien _si, Sakura todo estará bien. Le dijo Yue pero sin entusiasmo, con la cara seria de siempre. _si. Dijo Sakura dándole, un abrazo a cada uno y secando las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos antes de pararse y decir. _bien, empieza la batalla, todo saldrá bien salieron de la habitación y........... continuará   
  
na: todo va sobre rieles, llegamos a la recta final, prepárense, todo toma sentido..... no vemos...... comentarios yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar adiós ^_^ 


	22. 23

Capitulo.23: "el final se acerca" En nuestro ultimo capitulo: En eso Kero, se acercó a los dos, y levanto la mano de Sakura con su cabeza, y la miro con miedo en la mirada pero dijo. _todo saldrá bien _si, Sakura todo estará bien. Le dijo Yue pero sin entusiasmo, con la cara seria de siempre. _si. Dijo Sakura dándole, un abrazo a cada uno y secando las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos antes de pararse y decir. _bien, empieza la batalla, todo saldrá bien salieron de la habitación y........... cuando llegaron al comedor, ahí estaba Tomoyo, parada como siempre, esperándolos cuando vio a Eriol le impacto mucho, estaba detrás de Sakura con una cara seria, que pocas veces se le veía, esa cara sin un sonrisa, estaba apagado su rostro estaba apagado, camino rápido hacía ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Tomoyo lo imito parecía que ellos se entendían sin hablar. Eriol la soltó entonces Tomoyo dijo. _toma Sakura esto es para ti, con ella podré ver todo lo que pasa sin perderme detalle, ya que no podré estar ahí porque como tu dijiste es muy peligroso. Tomoyo extendió la mano y le mostró una diminuta cámara del tamaño de un prendedor. _gracias Tomoyo _dijo Sakura sonriendo. _la llevaré hasta el final con migo. Sakura se la puso en uno de los pliegues de la ropa que estaba debajo de la chaqueta, dejándolo salir por uno de los ojales del botón. _se ve bien? _perfecto Sakura _bien, es mejor que preparemos todo, ya es tarde son las 10:30 de la noche tenemos dos horas para organizar todo. _bien vamos _dijo Shaoran caminando hacía la puerta con sus dos guardianes. _hasta pronto Tomoyo. Shaoran no era bueno para las despedidas, así que solo se despidió con la mano cuando salía del lugar. Sakura ajustaba algunas cosas en la armadura de Kero y los mismo en la de Yue, en una esquina apartada del comedor. Eriol se despedía de Tomoyo, la beso y por ultimo la llevo de la mano hasta que se encontró con Sakura, ahí le dio un beso en la frente miro a Sakura y dijo. _te espero afuera con Shaoran y lo guardianes. _nosotros también _dijeron Yue y Kero _bien Eriol se perdió en la longitud del pasillo, Tomoyo y Sakura, volvieron su mirada la una contra la otra, por varios minutos estuvieron en silenció, Sakura dijo. _bueno amiga, creo que este es el adiós definitivo, por favor se feliz con Eriol el te quiere mucho y prometo que volverá vivo, no te preocupes. _y que hay de ti? _ya hablamos de eso _dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada a punto de llorar. _Sakura ¿por qué? _esto es lo mejor.... _Sakura dudo _no, no es lo mejor pero no hay otra, sabes que te pareció mucho fuiste mi mejor amiga, jamás voy a olvidar eso Tomoyo _Sakura rompió en llantos, y se abrazo a su amiga quien también lloraba desconsoladamente, su amiga se iba para nunca regresar. _Sakura no llores _tu tampoco Tomoyo. Sakura eres mi mejor amiga, jamás podré reaplazarte. _por favor no lo hagas, nunca me remplaces, no me olvides. Pero jamás estés sola. _no lo estaré los tengo a todos ellos, _dijo Tomoyo señalando a la puerta donde estaban los chicos y los guardianes. _un poco tarde me di cuenta de que el estar sola no ayuda en nada además, jamás estarás sola, yo también estaré con tigo. _lo sé, Sakura. Sakura abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga. Y embozo un sonrisa, como pudo y dijo. _¡todo saldrá bien! Así se marcho camino lentamente poniéndose la capucha de la chaqueta, antes de terminar el pasillo, volteo hacía atrás le sonrió se puso del todo la capucha y salió de la casa, Tomoyo cayó en un llanto muy profundo, su amiga moriría, por todos ellos, y la persona que más amaba probablemente no volvería esto la destrozaba. Sakura salió secándose las lagrimas por debajo de la capucha, cuando salió miro a todos y si que se vieran sus ojos, con esa figura apagada dijo. _pues bien, que la fiesta de comienzo. Sacó su llave y dijo. _báculo que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma entes Sakura que acepto está misión con tigo ¡¡¡¡¡libérate!!!! El báculo se mostró más majestuoso que de costumbre, parecía brillar, el viento del poder había sacado la capucha y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación. _sleep, duerme a la cuidad completa. Así el poder de sleep actuó como su dueña se lo había dicho, su poder recorrió todo Tokyo y en cada lugar todos se durmieron. Esperaron unos minutos y partieron a la revisión de los sellos, formando grupos. _bien formaremos grupos para avanzar con mayor rapidez. _señorita Sakura, si me lo permite, ¿podría yo formar los grupos? Sakura miro a Sheng fun, y luego a Shaoran, quien la miraba con cara de "no lo vas a dejar ¿cierto?", pero Sakura que le encantaba hacer enojar a Shaoran por tonterías, le dijo a Sheng fun. _claro no veo porque no. _gracias Sakura solo agacho la cabeza y se puso en simi círculo para poder ver a todos los demás, Sheng fun los miro uno por uno, y mientras Shaoran miraba, bastante enfadado a Sakura, quien sentía que la traspasaba con la mirada. Se rió y se dio vuelta, diciéndole en voz baja -¿qué? _¿por qué le dijiste que si? _¿y porque no? _¿por qué te parece que es bueno? _¿y porque a ti no? Sakura levanto un poco el rostro para que pudiera ver sus ojos debajo de la capucha, y le sonreía, parecían dos tontos respondiéndose con preguntas, Sakura no pudo evitar la risa, y se reía bajo para no ser irrespetuosa, Shaoran la miraba y se le contagió la risa, Sakura giraba nuevamente su rostro con la mano en el vientre y la otra sobre la anterior hacía un esfuerzo impresionante por no reí, pero al mirar para atrás las cosas se le complicaban porque veía la cara colorada de Shaoran, tratando de no reír, y eso lo hacía sumamente más difícil era chistoso verlo tratando de no reírse, y él debía pensar en lo mismo. _veo que mi decisión los puso felices, mis amos. _dijo Sheng fun. _si _dijo Sakura sin ni siquiera saber de que hablaba. _bien entonces partamos. _bueno Sakura se disponía a seguir a Sheng fun cuando Shaoran la toma del brazo y le dice. _distraída es por aquí ven con migo _le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que el otro tenía un cara de payaso o algo similar, porque la ganas de reír no se les quitaban. _¿por qué? _dijo Sakura con cara de extrañeza _otra vez _dijo Shaoran entre risas. _es, que..... los dos se miraban a punto de soltar la carcajada, Sakura se dio vuelta y dijo a los demás, tratando de no sonar como que se moría de la risa, más bien sería. _ya que los guardianes se irán con Eriol, sería bueno que se ubicaran en los puntos que le dije, atentos a mi señal para practicar lo demás, por lo menos un vez, y tu Yue, iras al punto central y me esperarás allí, en ese lugar estarás tu, hasta que libere el sello, luego te iras a respaldar a Eriol con la dimensión llevándote, a Shaoran. _bien _Eriol ¿te parece adecuado? _si, esta bien Sakura, pero estarás sola ahí. _claro, estar con alguien más podría ser peligroso. _bien entonces dentro de una hora, nos reuniéremos en el punto central , para afinar los últimos detalles, y mover a todas las personas de la zona. _¿para que si la batalla es en una dimensión?_ le pregunto Eriol intranquilo _por seguridad, es necesario, ninguno de ellos debe morir, si algo sale mal. _ respondió Sakura nerviosa como si mintiera. _bueno vamonos _dijo Kero cada cual partió a sus lugares, Sakura y Shaoran fueron los primeros en desaparecer, usando sus cards "jump" y "leap" , respectivamente. En cuestión de segundos estaban recorriéndoos los techos, de los edificios, Sakura le decía _son muchas personas, en un radio de 4000 mts. No tiene que quedar absolutamente nadie. _¿cómo harás eso? _dijo Shaoran frenándola, vertiginosamente en la plataforma de un edificio, mirando enfadado, como si fuera a responder un locura. _supongo que no habrá demasiado problema, si uso a vacío. Shaoran la tiro del brazo algo brusco haciendo que la capucha se cayera de su cabeza. _¿qué sucede con tigo? _nada, vacío es muy buena transportando cosas. _Sakura los matarás a todos, esa no es una buen card Sakura pareció enfurecer con el comentario de Shaoran. _tu eres igual que tu consejo, cree que vacío es un demonio o algo parecido, pero sabes que?, un demonio tiene 4 veces el poder de vació podría desaparecer la cuidad si quisiera, además vacío es muy buena con migo. _Sakura....¿cómo sabes la fuerza de un demonio tu nuca estuviste con uno? _hable de más. _dijo Sakura rápidamente y saltado nuevamente a la vez que le decía. _apresúrate, el primer templo queda muy lejos. _Shaoran saltó hacía lo alto, y Sakura lo miraba en eso pensó. _lo tienes en frente tuyo. En unos cuanto metros más, arribaron al primer templo Shaoran le pregunto antes de entrar. _lo siento Sakura, no quería decir eso. _no te preocupes, yo también me excedí, es normal que creas eso, hasta yo lo creía una vez. _te enfadaste con migo. _jamás podría enfadarme con tigo, simplemente no podría. _yo tampoco. _eso es bueno, pero no quiere decir que no te haga enojar un poco por el simple hecho de divertirme. _eso me parece bien _le respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa _siempre y cuando yo te haga enojar para divertirme también. _¿es un trato? _dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano enguantada _por su puesto, que si _dijo estrechando la mano de ella  
  
mientras en una zona no muy apartada de Tokyo, los 5 pilares miraban los movimientos de sus victimas, y ubicaban su estrategia. _bien, Sein ¿qué haremos? _es una buena pregunta Sheik, como ven Sakura, esta revisando los sellos, y sabe que la vigilamos muy de cerca, se a dado cuenta, pero como oyeron practicarán, la organización de ritual, cuando estén todos ubicados, nosotros nos adelantaremos, y la convocaremos, cuando esto pase Sakura entrará en un transe, y tu le disparas, Chisato, luego Rio tu también. _y que haremos con el guardián Sein? _ Sakura lo protegerá con su vida, y de seguro lo sacara del lugar cuando nosotros nos presentemos. _¿y si no? _Ursula se encargara, luego procederemos como planeamos, cada cual valla al lugar que le corresponde y espere mi señal. _si _dijeron todos, desapareciendo en la oscuridad en el agua donde miraban las cosas se veía a cada guardián poniéndose en su lugar he intentando el reflejo, luego se veía a Sakura quien miraba hacía atrás como sintiendo que la miraban. En el interior del templo "heiji- jingui shrine" Shaoran ayudaba a Sakura a reforzar un sello. La luz se proyectaba una luz medio rosada pálido, y una verde blancuzco, el sello, tomaba su color blanco. _bien todo esta listo, gracias Shaoran, nunca pensé que estaría ten deteriorado. _no te preocupes, pero ¿te encuentra bien? _si, porque me lo preguntas? _es que estas sumamente pálida. _debe, ser por el color de la ropa que me hace ver más pálida. _si debe ser eso Sakura se paro y por poco se cae de vuelta _no, no es eso Sakura _dijo Shaoran teniéndola por la cintura para que no cayese _me pare muy rápido _dijo buscando una excusa para su mareo. _mira la hora que es son las11:10 es mejor que no apresuremos, tenemos que revisar la torre dijo Sakura, parándose rápidamente, y saltando sin dar más explicaciones. En minutos se encuentran en la torre de Tokyo, Sakura lo guía hasta adentro de la misma, con la llave de su libro, abre la puerta cuando se abre se ve todo como una bruma blanca y marfil, con las luces, como brillante de pequeños colore, Sakura paso y la bruma abrió un camino, Shaoran estaba estático en la puerta. _ven pasa, y sígueme o te perderás _le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Shaoran la siguió viendo a su alrededor, parecía el paraíso, millones de almas estaban allí, todas de colores blanco, muchas de ella rodeaban a Sakura, con cara de alegría, por minutos Shaoran podía ver como si Sakura tuviera alas, la veía caminar entre tantas almas que parecía un más de ellas. La bruma se disperso, y se vio un lugar oscuro. Frió Sakura miro extrañada y dijo en voz primero baja y luego más alta. _dispérsense abajo, dispérsense abajo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora disperse en el suelo!!!! Las almas la obedecieron, todas bajaron al nivel del suelo, en eso una nube negra apareció y atrapo a Sakura, se la llevó a la oscuridad algunas almas se levantaron pero Shaoran le dijo _quédense ahí camino lento hacia el lugar ultimo donde Sakura estaba parada, las almas se levantaron y lo frenaron, pronto se escucharon los gritos de Sakura, las almas malignas la afectaban muchísimo ya que por una extraña razón Sakura las entendía, y más de una entraba en su cuerpo, Shaoran sabia que si en ese momento eso pasaba, ella estaría en peligro, de pronto vio al lama principal, era la que tenía una perla, Shaoran le ordeno a "shoot" que apareciera, cuando hizo eso, hizo sonar la cuerda del arco, los espíritus negativos se separaron , quedo Sakura flotando , en el centro con la cara bañada en lagrimas, rojas. Enfrente de ella su enemigo, Shaoran apunto las flechas a la esfera, la primera lo dejo quieto y la segunda destrozó la perla todo se volvió blanco, Sakura no cayo por un segundo, pronto todo se cubrió de bruma y fu e claro, Sakura cayo en los brazos de Shaoran, una vez que la tuvo en brazos, los espíritus que ante veía sin cuerpo, tomaron la forma de pequeños Ángeles, no más grandes que un bebe, de diferente características, una niñita de alas muy pequeñita se acercó a Sakura la miro, y la abrazo cuando hizo eso, miro a Shaoran con un carita muy especial, de profundo cariño, lo abrazo y se escucho. _"papi" _muy bajito, casi no se escuchaba varios Ángeles más lo tomaron de las manos otros llevaban a Sakura flotando, lo guiaron hasta el estanque que estaba en el medio. Metieron a Sakura en ella y empujaron a Shaoran a estar con ella, el rostro de Sakura se ilumino, el de el también, una luz bajo de lo alto de la torre y se escucho. _la bendición para mi ángel al escucharse eso, la luz cubrió a Sakura, sus alas se hicieron visibles por lo que duro, la luz luego, la misma niña, que lo había abrazado, mojo sus manitos en el agua y se las paso por las mejillas a Shaoran, y dijo. _la bendición para mi papito en eso Shaoran pareció ver, en la niña los ojos de Sakura , pronto, todas las almas ascendieron por donde había salido la luz, la niñita se quedo hasta que Sakura abrió los ojos, cuando esta lo hizo la niñita la abrazo y luego salió volando, con las demás almas, una luz inundo toda la sala, cuando se disperso, Sakura y Shaoran estaban parados en el medio de la misma sobre el estanque. _¿qué fue todo eso? _las bendiciones de los angelitos _¿angelitos? _si, ellos son las almas de los niño y niñas que aún no han nacido, son muy buenos y sus almas son muy puras. _porque primero no los podía ver. _son niños un tanto miedoso, cuando no conocen a alguien se esconden y no los pueden ver, pero cuando salvaste a los que estaban atrapados en la oscuridad, ellos te vieron como alguien especial y se mostraron. ¿cómo hiciste eso, como lo derrotaste? Yo no podía ver quien era el real, y no podía lastimar a un niño. _cuando hice el entrenamiento después que te fuiste de china, parte del mismo era ser exterminador de espíritus malignos, estuve 3 meses con los mismo me resulta simple verlos ahora. _que bien, gracias por salvar a esos niñitos, ellos son criaturitas que aún no nacen, deben estar bien hasta entonces es mi trabajo, pero con todo esto los he dejado muy abandonados. _Sakura hizo una pausa y miro a Shaoran _gracias por salvarme. _otra pasusa Sakura se encamino a la puerta _bien todos listo no quedan 10 minutos para organizar todo _vamonos cuando salían, la mismo niñita que los había juntado dijo _keranse muto. Yo kielo na.... no se escucho más nada. Shaoran y Sakura habían salido de la habitación en cinco minutos más tarde, todos estaban en el punto de poder, Sakura estaba en e medio explicando algunas cosas cuando, dejo de hablar. _¿te sucede algo Sakura? _no hay tiempo para estas expiación, ya todos a sus lagares. Los cinco pilares están en posición, no hay tiempo. _Sakura que hablas. _la batalla comenzó, ya cada cual a su lugar. _si _afirmaron todos desapareciendo en la lejanía Sakura iba nombrándolo mientras llegaban, _agua..... fuego.....aire...ti... salgan del medio ahora _dijo Sakura empujando a Shaoran y a Yue del medio de la azotea del edificio. Cuando estaban fuera, un luz atravesó a Sakura y se escucho un rito entonado por un hombres y un coro de mujeres. "el despertar de la noche perpetua te llama, Ho envida, el despertar del silencio y la destrucción son tu llama, tu alas han acentuado tu sangre será derramada y tu alma destruida, ama y señora de la tinieblas, tu 5 guardianes te llaman, despierta del cuerpo de esa mortal" el cuerpo de Sakura se torno etéreo por un segundo pareció que algo salía de ella, se mantuvo así por unos segundos en Toronomo el pilar de tierra, veía que no podría hacerla entrar en un trance, así que la dejo y dijo _cuatro pilares, fuego agua, espíritu resuenen con migo. Al decir eso, se vio como cuatro luces se iluminaron en el cielo, Sakura reacciono cayendo de rodillas. _vacío, llévate a la gente a la zona del jardín de "Shinjuku- gyoen" , al decir esto toda la gente en 4000mts. A la redonda desapareció quedando en ese destino marcado. En eso tomo, su collar entre las manos, la llave y dijo arrogándosela a Yue _daselo a Kero, cuando lo veas de vuelta. Se concentró y se conecto con Eriol. _ahora Eriol. Al decir eso, un dogma de color azul, se monto sobre la zona de 4000mts a la redonda, desde el centro, se cubrió, desapareciendo en una dimensión. En ese momento los pilares de llamaron los unos a los otros, formando la estrella de poder que tenía a Sakura en el centro. Hecha íntegramente de luz, cada guardián quedo en su posición, Spinel sun quedo en el norte, en medio del camino de tierra hacía donde estaba Sakura, Kero quedo a la derecha de Sakura, entre aire y ella, Sheng fun estaba en el medio de agua y el punto de poder, y Shing beam estaba entre espíritu y ella. La estrella se levantó como barreras, en el centro de la estrella brillaba un luz dorada y blanca, que era Sakura concentrándose para poder soportar el poder de la estrella y seguir adelante, la luz de la estrella recorría las casa y las calles como el agua con la misma fluidez. Mientras en el punto de aire, agua, espíritu y fuego, preparaban sus flechas doradas, apuntando al centro del remolino de luz (Sakura), Sakura abre sus manos y dentro de la estrella se forma una cruz de color rojo, Sakura siente que pierde parte del conocimiento la fuerza del interior del remolino de energía parece que le sacara los brazos. _¡¡¡¡ahora!!!! _uno de los rayo del torbellino de luz lastima el rostro de Sakura cuando la cruz forma un circulo blanco, la gota de sangre de Sakura se resbala por su rostro, en eso el pilar de aire recibe la señal de atacar al pilar centra, Kero ve como una flecha pasa en frente suyo, la intenta destruir pero es inútil esta pasa por las llamas a una velocidad sorprendente, atraviesa el escudo que se estaba formando, Shaoran ve la llamarada de Kero al igual que Yue, quien sabe que es la flecha que abrirá el portal, contra su voluntad se queda en el lugar. En eso Shaoran ve como la flecha atraviesa en escudo de energía y un minuto antes, se libera de Yue quien lo tienen quieto, porque sabe que quieres hacer, Sakura ve la flecha cierra su ojos para recibir el impacto si s mueve el sello de contención de la maldición quedará mal. Sakura piensa con los ojos cerrados _tan solo, dos segundo más, dos por favor, solo dos segundos.... _esos dos segundo se hace eternos, Sakura termina de hacer el conjuro le sorprende no haber recibido un impacto, pronto habré los ojos y ve como Shaoran cae lento recibió el impacto de la flecha en el estomago, esta se desvaneció, Sakura deja de respirar solo se escucha su corazón latir con fuerza, cierra su brazos y la cruz se desvanece, Sakura tiene a Shaoran por la cabeza para que no caiga y los acompaña hasta el suelo. _Shaoran, Shaoran respóndeme Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente, tenía la cabeza de Shaoran sobre su regazo, al tener la capucha puesta ella, solo se vía caer las lagrimas una de ellas toca la mejilla de Shaoran el cual abre los ojos, y la mira. _Shaoran quédate quieto no te muevas, Sakura toca la herida de Shaoran para parar la sangre, pero es casi inútil, ella también se hiere su herida del hombro se abre, Sakura cierra un ojos. _quédate quieto. _Sakura estas bien... _no hables te harás más daño. _estas bien.... _dijo cerrando los ojos. _Shaoran, Shaoran respóndeme, respóndeme Sakura lo miro levanto la vista al frente como si pudiera ver lo que había a 300mts. _te odio. _dijo en voz baja. _Yue llévatelo con Eriol, que detenga la sangre con su magia, que no se preocupe por la dimensión yo la mantendré en ese tiempo. _pero Sakura _vete!!!!! estaré bien. Sakura le dio a Shaoran Yue, lo levanto en un brazo y se lo llevo del lugar, Sakura noto hasta que los dos se alejaron lo suficiente en ese momento, las gotas de sangre que estaban en su mano se escurrieron y cayeron en el centro una luz se vislumbró, el portal empezó a abrirse, Sakura golpe su hombro con todas su fuerzas, su sangre saltó a el dejándolo en un abertura mínima. _tengo 60 segundo para esto Sakura se saca su capucha dejando ver toda la ira que tienen su ojos. El pilar del agua dice _nada mal para un principiante _ haciendo referencia a su rostro. Sakura se concentra nuevamente, se forma el remolino de luz alrededor de ella, pronto apreció su arco y flecha, Sakura sintió un peso mayor sobre su hombro, Eriol había abandonado la dimensión. En eso Sein también lo siente y ordena que las cuatro flechas restante sean disparadas, las cuatro rompen el silenció surcando a los cielos, Sakura sabe que se acercan por que ve los poderes de todos los guardianes cuando pasan, Sakura nuevamente piensa. _deprisa, deprisa, vamos en ese ultimo segundo Sakura siente un alivió justo a tiempo para concentrar su poder al máximo, la flechas impactan sobre el remolino de luz, Sakura tiene que hace un gran esfuerzo por detenerlas, cuando cree que no lo logrará, siente como la presencia de Shaoran disminuye, eso la llena de ira, las flechas no solo son descuidas, sino que se evaporan por completo se siente el grito de ira de Sakura, las armas que faltaban, aparecen entre ellas la espada de Shaoran. _mi ama hoy le serviré a usted Sakura la toma en sus manos y el drago de la empuñadura le rodea la mano, el remolino del luz desaparece quedando como un contención para los demonios que quieren salir de la dimensión. Sakura se atraviesa en el curso de energía de aire, y aparece frente a ella, era una mujer. _veo que por fin llegaste _mi ira hacia ti es infinita, tu lo heriste. Los ojos de Sakura estaban casi blancos, estaba a punto de llegar al máximo de su poder, Sakura ataca primero, su contrincante la frena, y la ataca logra cortarle la piel del brazo, a eso su enemigo baja la guardia, Sakura aprovecha el momento y con un patada, en el pera la deja inconsciente, Sakura se espera esta a punto de matarla cuando vuelve a su razón, le quita su alma. Se dirige al segundo atacante, este no le resulta tan fácil, pero lo vence de igual manera sacándole el alma, su ojos se llenan de lagrimas, así sigue con el siguiente, venciéndolo también, pero este le había logrado lastimar más aún el hombro. Cuando llego a la tercera, y la logró vencer luego de una difícil pelea , cuando absolvió su alma no solo absorbió una sino dos almas, Sakura rompió en un llanto muy profundo, se levantó de donde estaba miro su ultimo blanco, salto y se interpuso en el flujo de energía del espíritu a la tierra, al pasar, por la torre la vieron como un destello de luz blanca, llego frente a frente a su enemigo. _Sein jamás pensé, que fueras tu, te consideré mi hermano, eras es especial para mi aún lo eres. _que conmovedor, jamás había escuchado algo tan conmovedor. Sakura estaba muy herida, había matado a todos sus amigo y Ursula, Ursula _Sein ¿cómo pudiste matar a tu nova, la mandaste a la muerte? _yo no la maté lo hiciste tu _si yo lo hice, pero su cuerpo esta sano, su corazón estaba destrozado, para que la haces sufrir de esa manera, si la amabas la tendrías que proteger sabe ¿qué había dentro del cuerpo de Ursula Sein? _no me digas, que creíste lo que te dije en la calle, ella no esta embarazada. _crees que es un mentira. _claro que si, eres muy ingenua. _no lo creo _además yo no quiero un hijo con ella _Sein, reacciona _si llegaba a tener un hijo con ella, lo mataría yo misma _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESCUCHA LO QUE DICES!!!!!!!!! _te pones así por una farsa Sakura estalló en ira, y lo aprisiono con la espada y llorando le dijo. _Sein ella, estaba embarazada, ella realmente lo estaba _pero....ella lo negó. _claro que si, si tu le has dicho lo mismo que a mi, le has dado a entender que debe morir por ti, por tu orgullo, la mataste y con ella a tu hijo. _no puede ser _sabes que la única que podía vencerme en las espadas era Ursula, sin embargó, hoy un fue así, ella me peleo pero se rindió. Tenía a tu hijo en ella. _mentira _es verdad _¡¡¡¡¡¡no es verdad!!!!!! _como lo sabes. _yo veo las almas de lo niños que nacerán, todos los días, cuando tu me dijiste que estaba Ursula embarazada yo lo sabía, una semana antes, una de las almas de un varón, había tomado forma y sus alas habían desaparecido, eso era porque una mujer se había embarazado, la día siguiente no vino con las demás almas, el había tomado su cuerpecito, cuando me dijiste eso pensé en ese niño y me puse alegre probablemente sería el que había dejado de venir. Y sabes cuando saqué el alma de Ursula, sentí el calorcito de su alma, estaba embrazada. _no es verdad _lo es _Ursula alma salió de la esfera _esperaba decírtelo Sein pero tu plan era muy importante más que nuestro hijo. _el cuerpo de Ursula desaparece _ve lo que te digo. _no es verdad y te mataré por eso. _es verdad _Sein se abalanzaba sobre Sakura, Sakura sin mirarlo le atravesó una flecha mágica, que absorbió su alma quedando en la perla. Sakura llora en silenció mientras el caía inerte. En eso el sello que soportaba en portal se rompió una luz, negra se vio Sakura, salto y fue llevada hasta allí por la luz, negra cuando llego miles de criatura mágicas malignas salían de ahí. Pronto se mezclaron los colores parecía una masa de color negro, rojo , verde, Sakura queda sobre ella, es eso la dimensión falla, Sakura mira en dirección a la torre y ordena a los guardianes que ayuden a Eriol, todos la obedecen, formando un circulo alrededor de Eriol, liberando su poder mantienen estable la dimensión. _solo un poco más resistan _Sakura dice mirando el lugar y se lanza sobre las criaturas Sakura libera en es trayecto el poder de su deseó que estaba en su collar y copia de la perla, al hacer esto se forma un jaula dorada, que las contiene mientras ella pela y observe su alma. Sakura con su poder da vuelta el sello volviéndolo negro y manteniendo al porta el quieto. Ya esta muy lastimada de las batallas, Sakura elige por llamar a las mujeres Lao, del primer templo el "Yushima tenji" sale un luz roja y le da el poder terrenal, del segundo "yasukun- jinji "la luz celeste y el poder espiritual, del "Meiji-jingui" la luz blanca poder espiritual, y del cielo un luz roja el poder mortal, forma un luz blanca que la rodea, cuando desparece en el interior ahí una cazadora, Sakura con su treja de combate, los ojos de color verde agua enmarcados en un color rojo, un par de alas negras. Y comienza a tacar nuevamente pronto esta sola lo demonio de la entrada están exterminado, la perla esta llena de almas. Mientras en la torre de Tokyo Erio se debilita falta poder lo guardianes hacen lo que pueden ellos también están exhaustos, Sakura siente eso y dice _solo un poco más. De pronto un rayo se eleva de la torre llamando a los demonio que faltaban, Sakura agrádese _gracias Shaoran. _realmente no sabía como llamarlo sin su cards o él. En el punto centro del portal Sakura se prepara todos los demonios salen del interior son miles y miles que la rodean formando un remolino., se ve que el dogma formado por la copia de la esfera, esta deteniendo bien a los demonio aumentando su altura por la cantidad de seres, Sakura pelea con todas su fuerza vence a muchos absorbiendo sus almas, la piedra esta llena casi tan solo faltan uno cuantos más. Sakura mira que la sombra de la esfera se esta desvaneciendo eso quiere decir que su tiempo se agota, Sakura abre sus alas negras y salta al medio de todos los demonio, es lastimada por varios, pero otro mueren y sus almas son absorbidas, la perla que se oculto detrás de la piel de Sakura, brilla en rojo y negros. Luego de unos segundos, la cantidad de demonios no había disminuido en nada, cada vez parecían ser más, la rodeaban, Sakura hacía lo que podía, pero el número era muy superior a los que ella podía contener, además la fatiga de la batallas anteriores, se sentía haciendo más débil, por eso es rodeada y apresada por los demonios, algunos la lastiman con sus garras o poderes, algunos más tratan de romper la barrera que no lo deja salir del centro. Sakura entre abre los ojos en frente de ella ahí una luz roja, esto la separa un poco de los demonios, Sakura mira la sombra de la esfera que esta en lo alto, la cúpula se debilitaba. Sakura toca el centro de su pecho y siente a la perla, y dice. _ahora toma mi deseo, este es el momento El alma de Sakura junto con la de Mijuki es absorbida por la perla, esta se torna negra y lucha por salir del pecho de Sakura, Sakura se debilita notablemente siendo atrapada entre los demonio, siendo lastimada por varios de ellos. En la dimensión el tiempo corre más lento 10 segundos restan de tiempo para que todo termine. Sakura ve en su mente a todas las personas que quiere, se centran su pensamientos en las personas y criaturas que están en la torre, su poco poder se utiliza para sacarlos de ahí, la dimensión ahora es mantenida por la sombra de la perla. 9 segundos: Sakura absorbe más y más lamas como le es posible, la perla que esta en ella, esta casi completa, de su corazón cinco luces la rodean, esto la separa nuevamente de los demonios, Sakura absorbe os almas, más la perla colapsa esta de color rojo., se sacude en el interior de Sakura, hasta que explota y sale de cuerpo de Sakura. La cúpula de la sombra cae la perla real asciende hasta el centro más alto de la dimensión. Sakura, cansada y adolorida despliega su alas alejando a vario demonios y se eleva a toda velocidad para alcanzarla los demonios salen tras ella, algunos la atrapen y la intentan detener pero Sakura se esfuerza cuando la punta de sus dedos toca le esfera, la sangre de Sakura sale por todas sus heridas, de una manera impresionante. Cuando escurre por lo demonios los petrifica. 6 segundos: la perla colapsa sobre si misma, girando a gran velocidad, absorbiendo la dilección hacía su interior, en el mundo real, Shaoran Eriol, y los guardianes ven como los demonios detienen a Sakura ella tiene las alas abiertas, los demonios están petrificados ella flota libremente en forma vertical con 5 luces de color rojo alrededor de ella, su sangre cae, desde lo alto. El temblor se hace sentido en la tierra del cuerpo de Sakura sale un luz plateada que entra en la perla, esta colapsa por última vez. La barrera que era absorbida por ella, se extiende un poco luego es absorbida de nuevo. 4 segundos: el portal que esta abajo se achica cada vez más, por la sangre de Sakura, cada gota resbala llegando al final, de la perla 5 figuras etéreas salen y se ubican en la entrada del portal arrastrando la estatuas de demonio hasta que solo queda a un metro, de la entra sobre ellos a unos 5 metros de altura Sakura flotaba. 3 segundos: la perla explota en millones de pedazos, Sakura es repelida por la onda expansiva de la explosión cae de costado inertemente sobre los demonios petrificados. La dimensión remolinea hasta tragarse a ella misma. 2 segundos: las ultimas gotas de la sangre de Sakura cae por entre los demonios el portal se cierra lentamente, queda solo unos escasos milímetros, la ultima gota esta rodando por los demonios, de adentro del portal salen dos bestias un lobo y un leo, Sakura quien parece no poder levantarse se levanta sobre sus sodillas y luego se para mira al cielo con los ojos blancos Sakura de su espalda dos flechas las prepara en su arco y las lanza. Su sangre sigue corriendo esta en la mitad de su camino. Los demonios van cayendo desde el aire sobre Sakura, cae uno de un lado y el otro del otro sobre la amplia base de demonio, Sakura con los ojos blancos y la expresión de cansancio lo mira toma dos de sus flechas y las lanza en el aire, cuando las dos bestias saltan. La gota de la sangre de Sakura toca el portal, este se cierra casi por completo, una gota falta para que todo termine. Los demonio están a escasos centímetros de Sakura, quien baja su brazo pesadamente, y una lagrima roja sale de sus ojos. 3 milésimas de segundo: los demonios vuelven a caer en forma amenazante sobre el soltado Sakura se tambaleaba 2: la gota de sangre esta a punto de tocar en portal, las dos bestias saltan sobre Sakura. 1: las bestias están por alcanzar a Sakura, la imágenes son lentas. En la torre de Tokyo lo espectadores no respiran La perla colapsa, explotando, la sangre cae y el portal se cierra, los demonios alcanzan a Sakura 0: un explosión de dimensiones impresionante se extiende desde el centro hasta 3 kilómetros a la redodonda. Continuara na: no vemos en el próximo. 


	23. 24 cuando todo renace de la nada

Capitulo.24: "todo renace de la nada" Capitulo anterior. 3 milésimas de segundo: los demonios vuelven a caer en forma amenazante sobre el soltado Sakura se tambaleaba 2: la gota de sangre esta a punto de tocar en portal, las dos bestias saltan sobre Sakura. 1: las bestias están por alcanzar a Sakura, la imágenes son lentas. En la torre de Tokyo lo espectadores no respiran La perla colapsa, explotando, la sangre cae y el portal se cierra, los demonios alcanzan a Sakura 0: un explosión de dimensiones impresionante se extiende desde el centro hasta 3 kilómetros a la redodonda. Varias horas pasaron es casi de día, Tomoyo ya con Eriol , esperan en las orillas de la dimensión que el humo se disperse, todos aguantan las respiración cuando los primeros rayo de sol y la brisa del mar llega allí, el humo se disipa, dejando ver un inmenso cráter, de la explosión donde se ven, los cinco puntos de los pilares, el punto centras y la torre de Tokyo todo lo demás esta borrado por completo, lleno de agua. Cuando el sol se muestra realmente, se ve que lo que hay en el medio no es un edifico o un escombro sino que es, la figura de los demonios, millones de ellos, formando un cúpula alrededor de la figura petrificada y atrapada por dos más de ellos. Sakura esta recostada con las alas hacía atrás pisadas por el lobo que tiene, el cuello de Sakura entre su quijadas y el león, la tiene de la cintura con su garras, y su mandíbula en el brazo de Sakura, cuando la luz da de lleno y deja ver esa terrible imagen, se nota que los demonios que la tienen superar tres o cuatro veces su tamaño. Shaoran al ver esto sus ojos se abren impresionantemente, y dice, con voz dolida _Sakura Lo guardianes en especial Yue y Kero tienen un semblante de dolor muy profundo, Tomoyo se oculta detrás del pecho de Eriol para no ver y llora desconsoladamente, Eriol desvía la vista esa imagen es demasiado impactante. 5 horras más tarde la de la mañana, están Eriol, Shaoran y lo guardianes en el comedor, viendo el video de Tomoyo mientras ella duerme, esta muy shokeada. Shaoran pasaba una y otra vez le momento final, antes de la explosión y la batalla con lo últimos dos demonio, Sakura se había parado con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, luego lo retrocedía hasta después que se desmayo, veía y detenía la cinta en los momentos en que Sakura, quedaba encerrada entre los demonios más de una vez se escuchaba un lloriqueo de ella, estaba cansada y parecía que las heridas se deterioraban. _por favor, basta, ya basta, me duele Sakura lloraba en cada palabra, estaba suplicando el tener el alma de un niño en ella teniendo la responsabilidad de cuidarlos la destruía, había matado a su madre a su padre. _lo confieso soy una asesina pero por favor ya basta, que todo esto termine, por favor absorbe mi alma, soy una persona cruel, lastime a mis padre, los mate y absorbí las almas de mi amigos puse en peligro todo ser que me rodeo. Basta mátateme ahora no quiero seguir. Shaoran adelantaba la cinta, Sakura estaba apresada entre varios demonio, y lloraba, todo era muy cruel para ella, pero lo enfrentaba. Luego iba de nuevo para atrás cuando ella detenía un poco de la sangre de su heridas, luego la veía cuando la sangre de ella misma rodaba por su brazo, el cual temblaba, y en el ultimo momento que se escuchaba, algo que nadie entendía más que él. _radivlo érdop sámaj, _ pausa y sonido del llanto de Sakura_ Shaoran im, sóida Shaoran dejaba quieta la imagen, en ese momento ella lo decía con las manos ensangrentadas sobre el arco y viendo como las bestias se abalanzaban sobre ella, luego en los últimos segundos de la pelea, la Sakura sacaba la cámara de su ropa y la tiraba al suelo, la enfocaba de los pies y se veía cuando la ultima gota de su sangre como una luz caí sobre los demonio, Sakura caía con la cara frente a la cámara, tenía la cara limpia iluminada, pero se siente el temblor ya que la cámara tiembla, en ese momento se ve una luz y a Sakura que cae dos bestias sobre ella, Sakura respira por ultima vez y cierra su ojos, en eso se ve como el lobo clava sus colmillos en el cuello de Sakura y la cámara lo enfoca, directamente, luego se corta las trasmisión, Shaoran pasa una y otra vez las mismas escenas, Eriol le toca el hombro y le dice. _ya es suficiente Li, eso no te hará bien. _pero _Sakura murió _no, no lo hizo _Shaoran acéptalo. _lo acepto se que ella murió pero porque así, porque de una forma tan cruel, ella no lo merecía. _lo sé Eriol vio la pantalla había quedado congelada en el momento en que el lobo clava sus colmillos en el cuello inanimado de Sakura. _ahora veo que la dejo tan mal a Tomoyo, eso es horrible. _lo es _Lee que te parece si descansas yo me encargaré de los concilios no te preocupes. _no las cosas no se arreglan así, yo estaré ahí. _como tu quieras Shaoran fue a cambiarse, se puso su traje negro, con camisa blanca, paso por la habitación de Sakura; Yue y Kero estaban reunidos con todas las cards, se veía tristes Kero no dejaba de perder lagrimas como muchas de las cards, la bestia que representaba la card death aullaba en llantos, Yue la tenía con siguió parecía inofensiva, las demás los que eran animales aullaban lastimosamente, y las otras lloraban con grandes lagrimas. Shaoran todavía no creía lo que sucedía, le dolía pero no podía llorar, el mencionarla todo el tiempo no dejaba que el sintiera el dolor real de esa perdida. Ese mismo día durante la tarde. Shaoran tenía el televisor prendido. _en el centro del la cuidad de Tokyo la noche del pasado 28 de diciembre, se a presentado un incidente un explosión, probablemente de la zona, nadie sabe con certeza lo sucedido, ya que no hay testigo, por una extraña razón nadie pudo verlo, este es la zona del impacto, se cree que la figura del interior es el símbolo de la bomba, en el ahí una muchacha con alas, probablemente el símbolo demoníaco de los atacante, a pesar de eso nadie a podido descubrir más, debido a que la zona fue vallada y cerrada para el publico, por un organización privada de distintos países, el presidente a dicho...... _Sakura. Shaoran se paro y apagó el televisor, se dirigió a su pieza, bueno la que ocupaba en la casa de ella, mejor dicho el concilio, Shaoran debía reconocerlo de que Eriol se encargarán de todos los alumnos y gente del concilio, era muy bueno. Shaoran caminaba lentamente el pasillo de su habitación, en ella estaban Sheng fun y Shing beam, que lo miraban sin decir un palabra. _mi amo, esto apareció luego de la explosión _¿qué es? Shaoran dio vuelta sus ojos, el no se veía nada bien, tenía el rostro apagado era serio pero nunca de esa forma. _mi espada. _si, la encontramos cuando revisamos la estatua como usted no dijo, la tenía aún en su manos, esta tal cual y como la encontramos. _gracias Shaoran la tomo es sus manos, tenía parte de la tela de su chaqueta una cinta negra que usaba en su cabello, y las marcas de la sangre de ella seca y la de los demonios. _fue muy valiente amo. _lo fue Sheng fun, lo fue. Shaoran ahora estaba sentado en su sofá, frente a una mesa donde dejó la espada, se quedo viéndola por mucho tiempo, hasta que vista se nublo, varías caras de Sakura pasaron por su mente, la de niña, la de cuando la vio de nuevo, la de cada batalla la de cuando se reía, la de cuando Sheng fun la algaba, su cara de asombro y su cara de sufrimiento, todas hasta la de la ultima vez de su muerte, pero una quedo en su recuerdo cuando la vio esa mañana en el parque su alas, que se confundieron con la del día anterior en la torre de Tokyo. Luego vio la de cuando jugaban en la nieve, muchas cosas pasaron se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y Shaoran pareció ver a Sakura entrar en ella, como solía hacerlo, pero con un sonrisa muy grande. Luego la imagen se desvanecía con la entrada de Shing beam _amo, su familia ha arribado y lo buscan esta en el recibidor del living. _enseguida bajo. _si _amo _¿si Sheng fun? Sheng fun, se acerca y pasa sus patitas de peluche por lo ojos de su amo y le dice. _sea ustedes mismo, solo usted mismo como el real, si necesita en quien confiar yo lo estaré siempre, lo escuchare. _gracias _ahora vamonos, la función continua Shaoran baja las escaleras con el semblante perdido en un profundo y notorio dolo, su madre lo mira y lo toma por las mejillas como un niño pequeño. _hijo mío, ¿te siente bien? _si madre, no se preocupe. _Shaoran Meiling lo abrazaba con todas su fuerzas. _¿por qué Kinomoto? _ese era su destino Meiling _lo siento _no te preocupes. _supongo que vinieron por el incidente, una de mis amigas le dio una cámara a Sakura. Y se filmo todo por favor vengan a verla. Las guío hasta la sala de video y les mostró el video, casi en el final Shaoran no soportó más oír las suplicas calladas de ella, y sus llanto, se paro y pidiendo disculpas se marcho. Su abuela lo vio hasta el final y junto con su madre, a quien dejo a cargo de todo mientras revisaba uno asuntos. En la habitación de Shaoran, Sheng fun estaba afuera de la puerta con Shing beam cuando la abuela llego al lugar los miro y les dijo. _me permiten. _claro los dos guardianes le abrieron la puerta. En el interior de la habitación, se encontró con un Shaoran destruido, los ojos lloroso y con las manos en su cabeza, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no la escucho entrar. _veo que era cierta mi teoría _¡¡¡¡¡abuela!!!! _dijo saltando de la cama y secándose con rapidez las lagrimas, que tenía en el rostro. _con migo no tienes que demostrar nada te conozco y tu dolor es verdadero. _ojalá fuera falso. _mi querido nieto, porque te fuiste _no soporto oír sus suplicas y llanto ahogados. _ni tampoco lo que dice en su idioma verdad? _lo entendías no? _claro que si, tu abuelo y yo lo usábamos, después de todo yo te lo enseñe. _si _ven aquí la abuela le extendió su brazos y Shaoran si pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo. Ella lo abrazo Shaoran se quedo ahí, era lo que había necesitado desde la madrugada. _mi niño, dime ¿por qué no podían tocarse? _¿cómo lo sabes?, _no tengo mis años de regalo, ella nunca termina una frase, con te amo, o algo similar todo lo que dice lo dice con anhelo. _una maldición, hecha por el pilar de la tierra, por poco la mata y no separo... _Shaoran no pudo continuar, era muy orgulloso para sonar dolido, su abuela quien lo conocía, lo hizo recostarse en un sillón, y con las puntas de sus dedos logró entrar dentro de su mente ció cada recuerdo de Shaoran, y entendió todo. _Shaoran, querido ¿puedo preguntarte algo? _si abuela _¿ por que nunca dijiste nada? _era un pacto entre nosotros, nadie excepto tu lo saben, dijimos que sería un secreto, además ella no dejaba que me acercara a ella para no correr peligro _ella te amaba mucho. _no lo sé, prohibimos decirnos eso. Porque creo que ella sabía como la historia terminara. _¿te dijo que no te quería? _no, pero me dijo que me debía casar con alguien más y formar una familia, porque tenía que ser feliz que ella empezaría su vida en otro lugar. Y que me dejaría en paz, creo que con eso me lo demostró. _en realidad no, ¿cómo te lo dijo? _seria sin ningún remordimiento, lo decía como una orden. _es muy dulce con tigo, pobrecita. _¿por qué dices eso, si ella lo dijo aceptándolo? _veo que también sabe como engañarte, quiso que creyeras eso, y lo logró, pero ella sabía que bajo ningún derecho ella, podía mantenerte cerca de ella en un infierno semejante, me imagino la cantidad de cosas que vivió sola sin involucrar a los demás. Además por lo que paso anoche ella sabía que tu sangre abriría el portal con mayor rapidez que la de ella, por eso te ocultaba y no te dejaba estar cerca de ella, no estabas en sus pensamientos porque sabía que estarías en peligro si la atrapaban o Mijuki usaba sus sentimientos en contra. _ya veo _Shaoran estaba asustado, o lo parecía el nunca había visto eso, sino que había visto a una Sakura que era muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda, y que lo creía inútil, pero nunca había sido así, Shaoran se sentía peor que antes. La conversación con la abuela se prolongo durante mucho tiempo, hasta arribado el mediodía, su animo había mejorado mucho, su abuela siempre lo lograba pero, ella sabía que el dolor que tenía su nieto era solo comparado con el dolor de la perdida de su padre, aunque este podía ser peor, ya que el ahora era mayor que cuando perdió a su padre, esto lo hacía sentirlo más.  
  
En la tarde cuando fueron al lugar, el agua estaba desde la mitad, unos tres metros delante de la estatua,. Los hechiceros de muchas partes del planeta se habían reunido, incluida la china, habían arribado en el mediodía y desde entonces se encontraban investigando en la zona. Cada concilio parecía muy preocupado por el sacrificio de la niña, muchos estaban muy apenados, las mujeres del concilio al escuchar la historia contada por Eriol, algunas lloraban. Shaoran había tenido que trabajar con el resto del concilio, del cual era jefe y su consejo, los había llevado hasta el lugar con los demás y le había contado un y otra vez lo mismo, luego todos había visto el video de Tomoyo que era en ese momento un objeto de disputa. Avanzada la tarde Shaoran y todos los enviados de cada concilio se habían reunido en una sala de reuniones del concilio, la reunión fue muy tranquila el tema parecía ser delicada, luego de varías horas en las que Shaoran había tenido que explicar nuevamente lo sucedido y todo lo anterior, omitiendo la maldición que tenía Sakura. Algunos habían quedado muy impactados por lo de la familia que descendía Sakura, era muy extraña, sobre todo para las personas que llevaban los registros de los clanes en cada concilio para ello era impresionante, pero era real, mucho de esos datos habían desaparecido, y eso concordaba perfectamente. Otras de las opiniones era sobre lo que había hecho Sakura si era correcto o no lo que había hecho Sakura. Para desgracia de Shaoran, todo su concilio hablaba con especial recelo, el hecho de que el amo Clow fuera, de la familia Lee los ponía muy orgullosos, y el hecho de que les molestaba que Sakura tuviera las cards del amo, no era algo que ayudara, las declaraciones habían sido muy acusatoria, algunas de ellas era: _esa jovencita no tenía el poder para hacer lo que hizo, si hubiera sido el amo Clow, no la hubieran matado esos demonios. Shaoran enfurecía sobre cada comentario, le hería mucho que su concilio la juzgara de esa manera siendo que los demás concilios, sentía mucho la perdida de la joven a la cual solo habían escuchado mencionar, pero que aún así, les parecía que lo que ella había hecho lo correcto y que otra solución no quedaba. La reunión se había prolongado casi hasta el atardecer, para Shaoran se la hacía difícil contener la furias contra el funcionario mayor de su concilio, quien insistía con la idea que Sakura, era un mocosa caprichosa y no una salvadora, Shaoran quien había estado gran parte de la reunión parado cayó sentado en su sillón, mientras era calmado por su abuela, para que no reaccionará mal, su madre por otra parte junto con los demás funcionarios de los otro concilios, discutían aclaradamente sobre el tema. Cuando la conversación parecía salirse de las mano Shaoran, se levanto mostrando esa presencia que era lo que lo caracterizaba. _creo que esta reunión a llegado a su fin, ustedes señores ya tienen su juicio tomado, en cuanto a mi feje de consejo deberán disculparlo su inadecuado comportamiento le a causado problemas. _pero señor _decía el funcionario del cual se hablaba. _silencio, su palabra se ha escuchado durante toda este reunión sería mejor que guarda silenció. _Shaoran vuelve la vista a los funcionario que estaban en frente_ sería importante escuchar sus opiniones para finalizar esto. Los funcionarios se miraron y le comunicaron a Eriol, quien estaba en el concilio europeo como cabeza del mismo. _se cree que la jovencita Sakura Kinomoto debe ser considerada un persona de alta importancia y un salvadora. Con ese ultimo comentario la reunión termino. Shaoran despidió a todos los hechiceros, cuando los últimos salía de la mansión para la ultima inspección de la estatua, el consejo del concilio chino también se marcho dirigido por la madre de Shaoran. Eriol también fue con ellos, dejando a Shaoran en el concilio obligándolo a quedarse no se veía nada bien. Toda esas horas en la reunios habían sido muy pesadas para él, quien todavía no había sanado de su herida, la cual era muy profunda, estaba cerrada por fuera pero abierta en el interior. Shaoran había caminado hasta un sofá de la sala, se había sentado, con la cabeza en sus manos y los codos en su rodilla, tenía el televisor prendido, la noticias no dejaban de inventar diferentes versiones, en uno de ellos decía. _la figura de la niña que se ve en la cima de la estatua a sido reconocida como Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 19 años. Shaoran se le congelo la sangre cuando oyó eso, levanto la vista y vio a su prima delante del televisor el cual estaba ahora apagado y ella imitando a una locutora. _ese es tu miedo que la reconozcan verdad _si _pero no esto para bromas Meiling _Meiling no hizo caso a los que dijo su primo. _creo que me dedicare seriamente al periodismo, o a la locución mi voz es privilegiada, sería un desperdició no usarla. Meiling lo miraba tratando de contagiarle un poco de alegría, Shaoran la miro y al bajar la cabeza rió un poco. _te hice reír _debería intentarlo más seguido sabes. _con que razón? _ninguna, ella no la tenía reía por la sensación. Shaoran puso cara de serio, Meiling había dicho algo equivocado. _lo siento Shaoran perdóname, es que no quiero verte así. Decía Meiling mientras abrazaba a su primo. Shaoran se sentía bien, necesitaba eso. _no te preocupes. Shaoran se paraba y salía de living. Por la noche su madre le decía _hijo mío estas seguro que no deseas que me quede? _no madre, no se preocupe la necesito más cumpliendo mi labor en china como hasta ahora, yo volveré cuando todo eso este aclarado _no te preocupes yo me quedaré con Shaoran y volveremos para el año nuevo _decía su abuela, a su madre. _yo me iré con tu madre Shaoran. _esta bien Meiling es mejor así. Esa noche en el noticiero nocturno se paso un boletín dando un razón convincente de lo sucedido, gracias a los contactos militares que Eriol tenía, y algunos que Shaoran tenía en el gobierno, lo cuales eran hechiceros, luego de eso todo se calmo. Hubo en el lugar un ceremonia muy hermosa en la noche, se echaron 28 ramos de flores de cerezo, al agua y varios barcos con velas en su interior, por los alumnos y la gente que conocía a Sakura. Por un segundo Shaoran vio a muchos Ángeles de lo que el conocía alrededor de la estatua. En la madrugada Shaoran estaba dormido un sueño enturbió su descanso. El abría sus ojos y veía un mañana soleada estaba descasando en su cama, al abrir los ojos se veía a Sakura entrar sigilosamente a la alcoba, con un taza de te en la mano. Al acercarse Shaoran la miraba con tanto anhelo, ella se acerco y le dijo. _lo lamento te desperté _no _¿quieres te? _Sakura donde estamos? _en tu habitación. _¿qué paso? _ven Sakura lo levantaba de la cama y lo tomaba de la mano, al caminar hasta el balcón, Sakura saltaba y le decía. _alcánzame el paisaje era como una cuidad de glorietas entre cascadas todo lleno de luz (na: como riveland la cuidad Elfica del señor de los añillos) Shaoran se queda estático en un lugar, mirando el esplendor de ese lugar, cuando ve a Sakura la ve rodeada de Ángeles de niños, Shaoran se quedo mirándola por lo que pareció una eternidad, luego lentamente como si de las paginas de un libro se tratase, Sakura giró su cabeza, Shaoran pudo ver su rostro con sus ojos más claro que nunca, y con un sonrisa. Ella se acercó a el y lo abrazo, _te extraño mucho Shaoran _le dijo Sakura en secreto en el oído _yo también. Shaoran ve como Sakura se aleja, y ese traje blanco que tenía se convierte, en el traje de batalla y se ven todas sus lastimaduras, y se veía como se alejaba lentamente, ella daba la vuelta y salía corriendo, para volver con el, se escuchaba los pasos de algo pesado que la tomaba de los brazos y la tiraba hacía atrás. Se escuchaba cuando Sakura, gritaba que no quería irse, antes de que Shaoran se pudiera mover su sueño era negro y se escuchaba la voz de Sakura. _quiero estar con él, por favor.... la voz se iba. Shaoran se sienta en la cama bañado en sudor con el corazón que se le salía de su lugar. Luego como pudo se paro y vio una luz diminuta lejos después de la torre de Tokyo, no tenía una presencia, era algo etéreo sin forma. _¿Sakura? _Shaoran ilusionado por ello, se vistió y salió de la casa, en ese mimos instante. En el interior de algún mundo de ensueños. _quiero estar con él _la voz de Sakura _pero es imposible, tu sabias lo riesgos. _esta bien, no estaré con el pero déjame por lo menos, tener un vida para cuidarlo, que este sea mi ultimo año con él. _no lo sé me parece muy peligroso que estés en el mundo real. _ya te dije una vez que no quiero este cielo sin humanos, prefiero el infierno absoluto del humano y no este paraíso sola. _como puedes decir eso. _probablemente mi destino era, ser esto pero nací humana y así me quiero quedar. _los humanos son un raza débil. _pero fuerte de corazón y sentimiento, quiero seguir con mi puesto de guía, pero déjame vivir. _te dejaré vivir si prometes que dejaras que él forme una familia. _lo prometo pero, el tiempo lo daré yo, si luego de eso no lo logra podré intentarlo. _de acuerdo, pero si interfieres en su vida durante esos dos años, perderás tu puesto de guía. _esta bien _además si desobedeces volverás aquí. _bien, es un pacto por dos años, mi alma es tuya. _no soy el demonio, ni el dios no tengo poder de tu alma. _de acuerdo será un promesa entonces por dos años lo dejaré en paz, pero estos últimos días de este año, estaré con él. _bien todo lo que Sakura podía ver era ahora negro. Mientras Shaoran llegaba los pies de la estatua con el agua hasta los tobillos, ve una luz que se desvanece, luego explota y lo siga por la vigor de la luz, cuando abre todos los ojos de nuevo, no había nada. _Sakura ¿dónde estas? Shaoran se quedo mirando el horizonte, luego cuando se iba, le pareció ver una luz, que lo empujaba y no lo dejaba ir, reconoció que era la niñita que había conocido en la torre, la cual Sakura apreciaba tanto. Shaoran trato de seguir, pero la lucecita no lo dejaba avanzar, Shaoran giro su cabeza, su respiración se corto, Sakura flotaba por la fuerza de sus alas, con su cuerpo inanimado, y en el medio del pecho, tenía un brecha profunda, Shaoran vio como Sakura se desplomaba por los aires, con las alas quebradas, Shaoran corrió a su encuentro y la recibió en brazos, Shaoran cayó por la fuerza del impacto sobre su rodillas. Una vez en su brazos Shaoran la miro _Sakura _la llamo _.... _nada _Sakura _...._nada Shaoran se acerco a su corazón y no escucho su latir, estaba muerta. Shaoran bajo su vista hasta que pego su frente en la de ella, amargas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. _Sakura en eso millones de luces los rodearon dos de ellas traían en sus manos lo que parecía un luz rosada, cuando la acercaron al hueco que tenía en el pecho, el cual era pequeño, la luz se introdujo dentro de ella, por un segundo nada cambio, de un momento a otro, las alas desaparecieron al caer las plumas sobre sus heridas estas cerraron, cuando cayó una sobre el lugar que no tenía ni una gota de sangre, donde había recibido anteriormente dos flechazos, en es lugar un forma de color negro apareció. Tan repentino como todo esto sucedió, Sakura abrió los ojos como que su alma volvió al cuerpo. Sakura veía todo nublado y no conoció a Shaoran, pensando que todavía se encontraba en ese lugar, se separo de el y corrió asustada de espaldas al mar, hacía las profundidades, _Sakura, espera _no te acerques _Sakura, no avances más _no te me acerques _soy yo Shaoran Sakura pudo ver con más claridad pero presa de miedo cayó de rodillas mirando la costa, con las manos en su cara llorando, aterrorizada, Shaoran lentamente se acercó a ella, y la tomo de las manos, esta vez nada paso, cuando su rostro estuvo descubierto, Sakura lo vio con los ojos aún asustada. Intento cocerse para atrás, aún no veía bien. _no lo puedo creer eres real _dijo Shaoran sin poder contener la emoción _eres tu Sakura. Sakura vio ahora si con toda claridad quien era. _Shaoran....Shaoran...Shaoran repetía mientras caí en su brazos abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas. Y llorando de emoción. _¿ere tu? _si, Sakura lo soy _Shaoran........ _las palabras de Sakura se resbalaron como el aire, Sakura se había desmayado, su pulso era muy claro solo la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba baja, pronto en el aire caía lentamente la chaqueta de Sakura, el la tomo y se la puso a ella sobre esta puso su chaqueta, Sakura parecía estar mejor. Cuando se disponía a usar su magia para llegar al concilio, todos aparecieron en ese lugar, todos los guardianes, Kerberos y Yue parecían no creer lo que veía, Shaoran acercándose con Sakura en sus brazos. Cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca, Eriol y Tomoyo y los demás guardianes, se abalanzaron para verla, se veía bastante bien, solo tenía los labios azules por el frió, y probablemente porque se estaba recuperando, su piel también estaba blanca, Tomoyo y Eriol preguntaron a la vez. _¿esta? _dormida. _que bien_ dijeron a unísono con cara de felicidad los guardianes no podían evitar, tampoco la felicidad, quienes todavía no reaccionaban y estaban alejado del grupo eran Kerberos y Yue, en eso una de las cards que tenía Yue consigo se libero y fue corriendo, era la representación de la card "death", solo que ahora parecía un lobo pero cachorro, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras aullaba en llantos de felicidad, Shaoran se arrodillo para que el cuerpo de Sakura quedará a la altura de él. El cachorrito corrió y se apoyo en el brazo de Shaoran moviendo su colita, y los miraba luego miraba a Sakura, death la miraba con esa expresión casi viva en los ojos opacos de él. Pronto miro a Shaoran y desapareció en eso apreciaron Kero y Yue, Kero se acercó con miedo que lo que veía fuera un ilusión, cuando estuvo cerca, la miro y era real, Yue al ver la afirmación de Kerberos embozó en su rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa. Por la el mediodía. _Sakura abría los ojos, toda la habitación, estaba iluminada por el sol, tenía las cortinas de su cama corridas para los lados, y muchas flores en el frente y sobre los costados, Sakura pestañaba, para ver todo más claro, sin darse cuenta quien estaba apoyado en uno de los barrotes de la parte posterior de la cama. _despertaste¿ te encuentra bien? _si _responde Sakura mirando, de donde venia la voz, cuando Shaoran apareció de detrás de la cortina, esta se asusto al verlo. _desde que apareciste, te asustas al verme, tan mal me veo. Sakura negó con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad. _pensé que no te volvería a ver de nuevo. _yo también_ dijo Shaoran. Sakura se paro muy rápido de la cama, y se mareo tambaleándose para atrás, Shaoran rápidamente, la sostuvo, para que no cayera. _es demasiado pronto para que te pares. _si, eso creo dijo Sakura ruborizada por lo cerca que él estaba. Este la levanto de la piernas y la acostó de nuevo en el colchón. _creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, por lo menos unas horas más. _si dijo Sakura nerviosa, Shaoran estaba muy cerca, pronto levanto la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura esto lo ruborizo, lentamente se acercaron pero en el último momento, la puerta se abrió, Shaoran avergonzado se retiro con rapidez de donde estaba para sentarse pararse al lado del barrote de la cama, donde estaba antes. Entraron como un montón de personas, las cards automáticamente se liberaron todas y rodearon a su dueña, death y dash, se acorrucaron en su regazo luego de lengüetearla en señal de afecto. Yue se acercó, y para sorpresa de todos la abrazo, Kero quien no se quedo atrás llorando se tiro sobre el cuello de Sakura diciendo. _Sakurita, esta bien, estas bien, no sabes lo que te extrañe luego de eso, Tomoyo se acercó, y la abrazo Eriol también, los guardianes Shing beam, hizo un reverencial diciendo _me alegara que usted se encuentre bien Sheng fun los miro, como diciendo "no podías hacer algo mejor" En cuanto al dragoncito se abalanzó sobre el cuello, de Sakura llorando como loco, y diciéndole. _te extrañé tanto, no había nada hermoso al cual ver si no estabas tu, eres hermosa. _yo también te extrañe Sheng fun _dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. Eso hizo que Sheng fun saltara de alegría saliendo volando como un loco, con los ojos en forma de corazoncito. Shaoran en una de las vueltas, lo atrapó por la cola. _Sakura tienes que hacer eso necesariamente _lo siento dijo, con un sonrisa que era igual a la de niña esa sonrisa que despedía energía y luz, todos se quedaron mirando. La conversación, no toco tema de la profecía, era muya alegre, luego todos se fueron, Sakura quedo sola y se paro de la cama con lentitud, tomo un ducha tibia y se cambió, bajo las escaleras, estirándose y sonriendo mucho.  
  
Todos los de abajo estaba preparando la cancelación de algunos pasajes de avión cuando Sakura le quito el teléfono, de las manos a Shaoran y colgó. _¿qué haces? _dijo Shaoran _lo mismo te pregunto _cancelaba los pasajes para china, tu no puedes viajar _¿quién dijo es? _nadie pero. _pero, nada ahora mismo avisas a tu casa que no esperen y llamas para confirmar los pasajes. _¿segura? _claro que si, estoy muy bien. Luego de eso, por la noche del día siguiente ,30 de diciembre, tomaron el avión a China donde pasaron año nuevo, La noche de 31 antes de que las doce arribarán, Sakura estaba mirando la estrellas en el jardín de la casa,, Shaoran aparece y la mira. _sabes pensé que no las vería más. _todo puede cambiar _Shaoran _dijo Sakura como tratando de entablar un conversación _yo no puedo tener nada con tigo. _no digas más leí tu nota, lo sé _lamento no haberte lo dicho en persona pero.. _no hace, falta que te disculpes, pero puedo preguntarte algo. _si, supongo _¿por qué? _porque tiene que tener un familia y con migo es imposible, además prometí que no me cruzaría en tu vida más cuando este año finalizara, y no romperé esa promesa. _bien pero dime un cosa _¿ tu ame amas? _no puedo decirlo, si lo diría eso te relacionaría con migo y no tendrías un familia, no me lo hagas más difícil por favor. _claro que no un silenció reino por más de 5 minutos, pronto se escucho música de fondo, muy lenta. _¿quiere bailar Sakura? _dijo Shaoran extendiendo su mano _claro que si así en ese ritmo lento, Sakura en una de las vueltas, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, y el puso su mentón sobre su cabeza. _¿sabes que voy a extrañar? _no ¿qué? _ponerme nerviosa con tigo cerca. Shaoran no dijo nada solo sonrió. _y sabes que más? _no _a Sheng fun, el siempre me cae bien. _si quieres puedo enviártelo por tiempo indeterminado, algún día. _eres malo _dijo Sakura con tono burlón, riendo _no digas eso _dijo Shaoran tomándola del mentón. _no podemos _no digas nada, son lo últimos minutos del año, yo decido _esta bien, creo dijo Sakura sumamente nerviosa, la nieve comenzó a caer lentamente, Shaoran miro a Sakura, y lentamente se acerco a ella, Sakura cerraba sus ojos, un poco. _Shaoran yo... _no lo digas es mejor así Sakura, quedo un momento estática, Shaoran acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos, Sakura lo miro de nuevo, y le sonrió lentamente y al compás de sus profundos latidos, se acercaron, Shaoran la acercó a ella, hasta que su labios se unieron, primero fue un beso casi tímido, luego se hizo más profundo, se quedaron así, por unos minutos y luego se separaron, Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas, jamás había besado a nadie. _ese es el primero _dijo Shaoran tomándola de la barbilla _y este es para que me recuerdes nuevamente la beso con tanta ternura, que ese beso quedaría para siempre con Sakura. Cuando se separaron se separaron del todo, no quedaron abrazados y dijeron. _eso será nuestro recuerdo, _dijo Sakura entrando a la casa, luego más tarde entró Shaoran toda la celebración paso tranquila, al día siguiente Eriol y Tomoyo partieron, deseándole buena suerte a los dos, ya que se irían juntos de gira, Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura _llámame cuando me necesite, buenas suerte _para ti también, amiga Eriol y Tomoyo desaparecieron en el embarque del avión, esa escena se repitió pocos días después, Sakura luego de despedirse de toda la familia de Shaoran, en la cual su abuela no quería dejarla ir, y que las hermanas de Shaoran se abalanzaron en una abrazo, sobre la joven. Sakura tomo sus maletas, y se marchaba cuando vio atrás, dejo las maletas en el suelo, y le estrechó la mano a Shaoran. _buena suerte, en dos años tendrás noticias mías, no antes, espero que tengas una familia para entonces, cuando tengas tu novia dile, de mi parte que te cuide muy bien. Y por favor promete que serás feliz _lo prometo pero tu también. _lo prometo, adiós Sakura se iba cuando Shaoran la abrazo, luego de eso se marcho, alcanzo las escaleras eléctricas Shaoran la siguió, la miró ella grito _recuerda tu promesa _tu también ¿qué harás? _probablemente entre de nuevo a la universidad, ya que los concilio no funcionarán hasta dentro de 2 años y medio. Adiós _buena suerte _dijo Shaoran con la mano levantada Sakura volteo, la cabeza y giro al perderlo de vista, Sakura iba con una sonrisa, los dos pensaron en el ultimo momento _te amo así un 6 de enero la historia termino.  
  
******* se ve la mano de un joven que cierra un libro, y dice _eso fue hace dos años atrás _luego se escucha la voz de Kero _Sakura apresúrate, o legaras tarde _voy _Sakura mira el libro y dice _esos recuerdos  
  
la imagen se distorsiona y se ve como el libro entra a pasar las imágenes de la historia hasta llegar a su fin, donde muestra la tapa que dice.  
  
"Fin" na: por fin se ha terminado, creo tranquilos para todos los amantes de el romanticismo s+s no se preocupen esta la continuación " Sakura el regreso del amor by angel_yanu", espero recibir comentarios a ver que le pareció este fic, y la continuación la encontraran en esta misma pagina, gracias yanu_chan_14@yahoo.com.ar muchas gracias a todos, mucha suerte y vivan felices su vida, ahora y siempre Gracias se despide angel_yanu u_u, hasta pronto ^_^ 


	24. 25 resumen de toda la historia

Sakura card captor el nuevo inicio  
El resumen:  
La historia comienza 9 años después de que Sakura captura la card vacío, para ese entonces ella luego de tres años entra al concilio de magia japonesa como una aprendiz, todo ello era un simple excusa para que Sakura, estuviera en la tutela de los mismos, cuando cumple 14 años se convierte en la cabeza del concilio siendo la mujer más joven en ese cargo. Un año después que su padre falleciera en un accidente aeronáutico, había quedado en tutela de su hermano mayor, por una año más, a los dieciséis su hermano contrae matrimonio y como reconocido medico se marcha a Canadá, Sakura se rehúsa a acompañarlo debido a su responsabilidades con el concilio, entonces Sonomi madre de Tomoyo la adopta como su hija, pero esto no duro demasiado, al años el concilio exige que Sakura viva sola, y que abandone sus estudios secundarios para dedicarse de lleno a su profesión la cual absorbía la mayor cantidad de tiempo.  
sus estudios en la secundaria y en la universidad fueron dictados por maestros que se encontraban dentro del concilio, de tal manera que con 18 años había terminado la universidad aprobando todas las materias. Pero cuando Kajo Misuki ingreso al circulo del la elite del concilio se percato de que Sakura no se encontraba muy feliz respecto a las decisiones que los hechiceros tomaban sobre ella, Kajo la alentó para que decidiera por ella misma su futuro, al poco tiempo de sucedido esto, Sakura empezó a demostrar más el poder que ella tenía. La primera decisión que tomo fue regresar a la universidad privada con la excusa de que necesitaba cursar algunos cursos extras.  
El tiempo paso, al año entrante Sakura había logrado un gran respeto hacía su persona por parte de cada uno que conformaba el concilio, el poder que ejercía desde su puesto era mucho mayor, las personas que antes la manejaban tuvieron que resignarse a obedecer sus dictamines, su carácter en ese período de tiempo había cambiado un poco en lo que se refería al concilio, era una joven muy hermosa y con gran porte, que enjuiciaba un gran respeto.  
Fuera de su vida en el concilio ella no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo muy alegre pero tal vez un poco más seria que antes.  
Lo más extraño que sucedió en este tiempo fue que, Yue había sido separado de su identidad falsa, al poco tiempo de que su padre y su hermano se marcharan, Yukito consiguió un trabajo en el extranjero, Yue no quería dejar a su dueña sin su protección, al mismo tiempo tampoco quería sacarle la oportunidad que Yukito tenia, Yue pidió a Sakura que lo separara de su identidad falsa, luego de mucho esfuerzo y mucho estudio Sakura lo había logrado, lo que vino después fue una gran despedida Yukito partió así Alemania por su trabajo Sakura nunca volvió a saber de él, esto sucedió cuando Sakura tenía 14 años.  
A pesar de las diferencias que existían entre Yue y Sakura, pronto se llevaron bien, Yue y Kero se convirtieron en la única compañía de Sakura.  
Tomoyo tan solo había vivido en Tomoeda hasta los 16, hasta que se marcho con su madre a Paris, donde emprendió un vertiginoso ascenso a la fama como cantante, De Rika no se sabía nada, Chiharu y Nahoko, tampoco eran la excepción, había perdido todo contacto desde que el concilio había decidido que estudiara allí dentro, había dejado de hablar con todo el mundo incluso la misma Tomoyo, casi no tenía tiempo para juntarse o habla con alguien diferente a su entorno, esto había creado un alejamiento de ella con los demás, perdió comunicación con todos, y poco a poco también con su hermano el tiempo la había separado de lo que más quería, pero no había tiempo para deprimirse su obligación le exigía estar en excelentes condiciones ; pero no siempre había sido fácil, en especial aquella vez que había tenido que despedirse de su mejor amiga, Todavía recordaba eso tiempo bellos en los cuales todo vivían juntos, en especial le gustaba retornar al pasado para ver esa hermosa época, Shaoran al poco tiempo de la pelea había tenido que marcharse, las cartas y los llamados telefónicos no acortaron las distancias, y como una flor que se marchita en el otoño su cariño también, nunca había podido llegar a ser más que amigos, y divido a su alejamiento tampoco sabía lo que había pasado con él en todos estos años.   
Hacía habrían pasado muchos años de su vida con el continuo paso del tiempo, Sakura se convirtió en un persona muy serie, y muy triste nunca volvió a sonreír, esto paso a mayores las exigencias del concilio era demasiada pronto enfermo y tuvo varios sueños que no la dejaban dormir Zhangguo Lao fue el primero en revelarse, con el muchos otros lo hicieron, Sakura perdía el control y la depresión le ganaba, trataba de hacer mejor las cosas, pero todo esto no cambiaría hasta el día en que llegara, la card Life "luminosity", Sakura para devolverla tuvo que hacer un viaje a Hong Kong China, para encontrar a su dueño, esto le tres unos ciertos problemas porque al encontrarse con Shaoran este no la reconoce, con eso se libera un maldición que pone en peligro a todos, Mijuki resulta ser la hija de una de las primeras generaciones Lao, conocida como el "enviada", todo empieza en la guerra de lo siete reinos cuando, Mijuki tiene una hermana que se revela antes los planes de una familia, estas hermanas luchan hasta que Mijuki es destruida, pero la hermana también.  
De esta rama clandestina de las mujeres Lao, cada uno tiene una hija, una sola descendiente y viajan al futuro, para mantenerlas a salvo, pero la muerte de sus padre biológicos la convierten en cazadores, con el deber de destruir a Mijuki, quien renace a los 19 años de cada generación, todo esto avanza hasta la madre de Sakura quien al viajar con su padre hacía el futuro, tiene una vida normal, cuando queda embarazada de Sakura la 5ta. Generación de mujeres Lao, Sakura es destinada a ser la cazadora de Mijuki, ya que sus poderes han mejorado a los largo del tiempo, Sakura nace y por designio del destino, a los diez años encuentra las card Clow. Así, su vida en piensa 13 años más tarde Sakura pierde a su padre biológico convirtiéndose al igual que sus antepasadas en la cazadora.  
El concilio sabe eso, y trata de ocultárselo a Sakura, pero por la curiosidad de la niña, ella entiende todo, consternada porque sabe que es el pilar central de la profecía de destrucción, y que su muerte es segura se dispone a proteger a la segunda posibilidad del concilio, Lee Shaoran, no sabe donde se encuentra, y su primer encuentro no es de todo agradable, Shaoran luego de una pelea con las sombras de Mijuki, se encuentra con una Sakura, que no desea vivir, así comienza entre las batallas con Mijuki Sakura comienza a juntar unas legendarias card, más antiguas que la Clow cards, resulta ser que las cards necesitan de mucha energía, son malignas y despertarán cierta parte de Sakura que yacía dormida, así para el final de la primera parte, Sakura consigue todas las cards formando un mazo completo, y logrando vencer a Mijuki, así todo el concilio.  
En la segunda parte, Sakura vuelve al concilio, luego de reconstruirlo todo, se encuentra con cinco de sus amigos que son hechiceros, ella los nombra su consejo, Sein uno de los principales y más allegados a Sakura, resulta que es manipulado por alguien y le da una maldición conocida de tiempos remotos como "la maldición del enamora o la enfermedad negra", la enfermedad negra afecta mucho a Sakura su estado de salud se deteriora mucho y la aparición del nuevo enemigo luego de la partida de los cinco, causa muchos problemas.  
Tomoyo regresa, con Sakura, luego de muco tiempo, en brevedad llega también Shaoran guiado por un presentimiento, que resulta se cierto.  
En esta parte se explica claramente, la descendencia de Sakura y en los que consiste la maldición, también se ven los momentos más triste, se descubre la verdad entre Eriol y Shaoran, y se ve una impresionante batalla final, finaliza con la muerte de Sakura, también se ve el puesto que Sakura, ocupa en la torre de Tokyo no solo como guardiana sino también, como guía, se ve la promesa de Sakura, y la despedida final.  
En este fic se verán nuevos personajes,  
Sheng fun: guardián de Shaoran y las Life card, caracterizado por su simpático carácter.  
Shing beam: segundo guardián en reservado y muy serio, se oponen con Sheng fun.  
La abuela de Shaoran: una anciana con un carácter muy divertido, que quiere que su nieto, se case con Sakura, a toda costa, es la que más comprende a Shaoran, y lo confunde manejándolo como a su hijo, el padre de Shaoran, es un persona muy sabía que desconfía al principio de Sakura. Pero luego esto cambian.  
Así entre personajes nuevos y viejos, se teje una historia, de situaciones divertidas, nostálgicas, graves, de tensión, de incomodidad, y de felicidad, sin restar importancia a las de acción. 


End file.
